Healing
by DJ Dubois
Summary: Following Camlann, the Five Kingdoms are in chaos. The political balance hangs by a thread. Merlin is unaccounted for. What will happen to Camelot and Nemeth? Will chaos allow an opportunity for the orthodox to become reality? Can Mithian help Merlin to heal? Please r & r! (Merthian, Gawain/other character plus a cast of many and a certain lion too!)
1. Triple Goddess' Lament

Healing

DJ Dubois

November 2016

Rating: T (Teen)

Notes Part 1: This story will pair Merlin and Princess Mithian. Gawain finds someone too. Other pairings may come to light as the story progresses….

Notes Part 2: This story starts during the latter part of the series finale. This edition of Merlin belongs to the BBC and Scyfy Channel.

Prologue

 _The Triple Goddess speaks…._

 _I wish that the aggression of mortals would cease to amaze me. Frankly it never shall to say the least. Greed, avarice, pride, lust and gluttony all combine to undo Fortuna's delicate handiwork. Pulled strands stray away from the main tapestry. Each thread threatening to rip the main craft asunder._

 _Such was the malice of my former servant, Morgana Pendragon. Again and again, she injected fire and terror unduly into the populace in my name. Yes, I had issues with Uther and his son, Arthur, for their repression of the Old Religion. Still I never advocated wholesale slaughter and mayhem. Certainly she has shamed Avalon with her malice._

 _To balance her, Merlin or, as my followers refer to him, Emrys, champions the people. He represents humility belying his great power. From the shadows, he skillfully and subtly employs his magic to draw the tapestry closer together. He is my agent to bring the destined Albion to fruition._

 _Alas though, due to Morgana's scheming, the Once and Future King would not see this task brought to fruition. His death ended an era and ushered in another in its wake. Many died in that unnecessary clash at Camlann. Blood soaked the ground. Wills lay broken. Who is to say which way the greater scheme of things will progress?_

 _Now *that* would be telling….._

 _Still the balance will shift. Other statuses shall change._

 _And a loyal Princess will be at the heart of it all… The least that one can expect can rise to the occasion._

 _With Albion in the balance, one can hope so…._


	2. Mithian's Concerns

Chapter 1 [Whitgate, Nemeth, Just After the Battle of Camlann]

 _Sol_ rose in bloody hues of crimson and rouge on that fateful day. The birds and animals stirred not in the forests across Albion. Peasant women and children rose preparing for another day without the menfolk there.

 _Dread_ hung heavily in the air. It dampened all life's activities. It soaked into the fiber of Albion itself.

What would become of the Five Kingdoms? Would Arthur survive to see the promised end? And what would that mean to everyone else?

Those were the million pound questions…..

[Rodor's Throne Room]

Mithian sat pensively on her throne at her father's left shoulder. Her keen eyes watched every supplicant's facial gestures. Her ears discerned the tone and octave in their voice sifting _Veracity_ 's grain from _Deceit_ 's shafts. Occasionally she'd meet Rodor's eye tacitly urging him toward an extra question to get at a hidden nugget to settle a dispute.

While she normally valued and even looked forward to these sessions, her mind remained a million miles away on that particular day. _Concern_ divided her focus…..

…over Morgana's continued scheming out in the countryside…..

…over much of the kingdom's remaining knights occupied with resisting the Saxons' advance….

…over her friend, Britomart, riding toward Camelot to fill in for Gaius during the latter's absence….

…over her friends' presence on said battlefield… Rumor had reached their ears that Queen Guinevere had accompanied her husband to Camlann. And Merlin, she deduced would not be far behind his friend, brother and master…..

 _Merlin_ ….

She quirked her eyebrow in surprise at herself. Since Morgana's failed coup two seasons past, three more potential suitors had come up short. Sir Regald of Domesbury could not hold a decent conversation and alienated her father. Prince Daegal of Mercia flat out rejected her preferring to marry a cloistered fourth daughter of some distant land nobody had heard of. And the latest person, Sir Simon of Watersboro, preferred to wench and drink his way across the countryside putting her off further and further….

…that is before he fell on the battlefield at Camlann….

 _Is that what could happen to Merlin?_ Instantly a surge of panic shot through herself. She worried about Nemeth's allies within Camelot especially her former _fiancé_ of course. Arthur's position within the diplomatic web buttressing Albion's tenuous existence made him invaluable. Still, she couldn't help but think of the mysterious servant. _He would follow Arthur into the fires of Hell itself._ She narrowed her eyes. _He is only a servant! Why must you beat yourself up like this over a peasant?_

 _Because Merlin respects us_ , her heart told her firmly. _He's not a bloated ass like those pompous knights! He serves for duty and not reward. He saved our lives._

 _He's a peasant!_ her head fired back.

 _So what? I don't want to waste away alone. Father can't find us love. Besides you know why he's so valuable to Arthur. The prat needs Merlin's special talents. I want love not just duty. I want respect not a gag. Those eyes….the mischievous streak…his magic…._ her heart retaliated.

She bowed her head while recalling that last discovery. She remembered the scene at the royal tomb well. In her nightmares, she often saw the blade poised over Arthur's head ready to strike the fatal blow….

…then she saw Merlin barge into the room without concern for himself…. She stared incredulously as he ran Arthur's attacker through with a sword. But that paled with what came a minute later….

…what came with a flicker of his eyes….

…and a strange word in a language she'd never heard before: _"_ _U_ _amh ann_ _!"_

That's when the whole royal hierarchy thing turned on its ear. As knights and kings remained helpless, the tomb's ceiling cracked and collapsed. The _peasant_ pushed Morgana back sealing her in. The _peasant_ led them to the woods' safe haven. The _peasant_ proposed the truce sparing Camelot and Nemeth a generation or more of further bloodshed….

…and that wasn't counting the strength and firmness in Merlin's hand…

…his loyalty and welcome honesty directed toward them in conversation even when Hilda…Morgana…was around….

…and those eyes….

She felt herself swooning yet somehow managed to keep her composure for appearance's sake. Her cheeks flushed as she could almost imagine Merlin's lips brushing _Amor_ 's paint strokes across the back of her hand whisper-softly. Her eyes sparkled at a special picnic he'd prep for her directly rather than doing it for Arthur's pride….

…she wanted to be back at that plateau again with the view, the food and the servant once again…..

…even if Merlin had magic…

 _So what? He's a man. It's a tool like any other! Uther was a fool for banning it! Not everyone is Morgana!_ She rolled her eyes at that thought.

Rodor coughed and slouched weakly on his throne. Over the past few weeks, he'd seemed pale and warm to her. Master Wyngate, the court physician, had prescribed several remedies to no avail. As a result, the monarch had grown increasingly exhausted. He'd stopped riding his prize stallion. He ate less and less with each passing day. His heart broke as Prince Kay led the knights toward Camlann in support of Camelot.

Now he could barely keep his eyes open to dispense justice…the center of his very rule….

As her father slumped slightly, she jarred herself out of her reverie. While her heart knew its duty, her head reminded her of the here and now. _Hopefully Britomart can find Gaius._

 _You mean Merlin,_ her heart countered.

 _Gaius is the better physician!_ her head snapped back.

 _Merlin's the better healer. He has magic. We want him. ALL RIGHT?_ her heart retaliated.

 _I'm hopeless! Every nobleman doesn't want me. The man I want, I can never have!_ She frowned before standing tall and facing the courtiers as regally as possible. "Attention. That will be all for today! The King needs his rest. Thank you and may your way be blessed." She shook her father's arm. "Sire, we should go."

"Hmmm?" Rodor stirred. Glancing up into his daughter's eyes, he dimly realized what was going on. "Oh…yes. Rest….I need rest."

"Yes, Father. You've fulfilled your duty today to the people. I shall see you to your quarters now," she informed him.

"Kay? Is there any word?" he whispered before his parched throat shook from a particularly bad coughing fit. "Any word on the battle?"

"Arthur saved us. No word though of him or the others. Come," she advised while leading him slowly from the chamber. As she said the words, her heart seemed to sigh…

…fear for her brother, her friends and even her enemies….

…but none more so than a certain servant….

 _Merlin, where are you?_ She wondered while helping her father down the hall toward the royal apartments.

And so it would go….


	3. Nemeth Concerns from Camlann

[A/N: Happy Thanksgiving, Everyone!]

Chapter 2 [Camlann]

Hundreds of miles to the north, a grey overcast obscured _Sol_ 's light. An early chill billowed through the craggy gauntlet and into the box canyon. Crows and pickpockets eyed the deceased knights and other soldiers for their armor, weapons and other valuables.

For that reason, the surviving knights desperately sought to account for all royal and the highest ranking nobles. Out of due respect and the kingdoms in question's security, possessions and especially royal seals had to be in hand. Continuity had to remain in play.

Alas for that reason, _Hope_ and _Pride_ both lay strewn across the battlefield. A generation seemingly gone due to Morgana's vengeance.

More so than most thought…..

Galahad frowned deeply at the carnage. Despite his station, he allowed his emotions to play publically across his face. He'd already spent a few tears on his close friends and allies from near and far. Now he slumped against the craggy granite wall and rubbed his forehead in consternation. _What will I say to the King and Princess? The kingdom's already in enough chaos!_ He glanced out toward the outer ring of the camp….

…toward the area where the knights had recently finished burying the poorer soldiers and hangers on….

…toward the wagon off to the left of that waiting for word to depart. That same wagon carrying Sir Simon and the unfortunate Prince Kay now wrapped in linen and awaiting burial in their families' respective crypts….

 _What will we do? Our prince was the only male heir. Princess Mithian will never marry, it seems!_ Galahad rolled his eyes. _Calm yourself! If those manure heads on the council would only accept her, she has shown clear aptitude. She certainly survived the witch's torment well enough! If only King Arthur had honored his promise!_ A flash of anger burned at him. _As if the servant girl was a better match than Princess Mithian?_ His eyes narrowed. He clutched his sword's hilt tightly while recalling the collective indignation felt by the Nemethian delegation at that point….

…an indignation assuaged by Arthur's servant, Merlin, who despite his friendship with his King and future Queen, made them all feel welcome. Granted as a servant, it was his job to make them feel at home. Still Merlin seemed to go overboard for them at that point….

…and that wasn't counting the stories he heard concerning Odin and Morgana's takeover….

 _The boy protected his king, King Rodor and the Princess? He did what they said he did?_ That thought induced a head scratching session. _How would a mere servant be able to do that? A knight would be hard pressed to run a league or more, then deal with guards, survive the witch's attack and lead them all to safety? Still the Camelot knights insist he did. Sir Percival and Sir Gawain are good men after all._

"Sir Galahad?"

Galahad stirred from his reverie to see a knight with an Iberian complexion approaching him. "Sir Rodrigo, what news?"

Rodrigo bowed his head in due reverence to his commander. "We are ready to depart. The other kingdoms' forces have already left."

"Any word on Arthur of Camelot?" Galahad queried.

"None. The knights report that an old man took him from the battlefield. None have seen either of them since. Pardon me for being so irreverent in suggesting this, Sir Galahad. Perhaps we should worry about the report to King Rodor and Princess Mithian? The Prince was the heir apparent. Sir Simon was her intended," Rodrigo reported.

Galahad nodded. "Indeed. Still I'd worry more about Prince Kay. Sir Simon and the King had an understanding but little more. He was a drunk and cared little for rule save to have the title. The only reason he even fought with us was to impress the King…and that was reluctantly. He would've tired of the Princess unfortunately. Especially with the King being more and more despondent these days, she needs to settle on a husband."

"That is not for us, Sir Galahad. It is unfortunate that the mysterious wizard who turned the battle will not step forward. Perhaps he might be a worthy successor to Rodor?" Rodrigo proposed.

Galahad coughed sarcastically. "The nobles would never accept a wizard on the throne. Too many of them remember Uther of Camelot's laws and customs. I fear with no options left, we may have a civil war on our hands. Perhaps that is what the witch wanted."

"Meleagant of Cawdor still desires the Princess. His men made aspersions to that effect," Rodrigo replied with a troubled tone. "He'll know the King's desperation and will play off of it."

"I fear you may be right." Galahad sucked in a heavy breath. "If only Sir Ywain and the lion were here…."

Rodrigo shrugged. "Alas…if only Britomart had remained in Whitgate, they would be so. However they are all heading toward Camelot. We have to prepare the King for the news. Are you certain sending word about Simon was the right course?"

"King Rodor needs to know so that plans might be redirected diplomatically. Come though. The Prince must be seen to his final rest." Galahad straightened himself up. "So the tents aclimbnd supplies are stowed? We are ready to move out?"

"As I said earlier, Sir Galahad, we are ready at your word," Rodrigo reiterated patiently.

"Then it is given. Thank you, my Friend." He clapped the other man on the left shoulder warmly. Then he mounted his horse. "MOUNT UP! WE RIDE!"

Within minutes, the other knights had climbed onto their mounts as well.

Galahad urged his steed forward and away from the deadly ravine. He'd had his fill of Death's spore to say the least. Along with the other knights, he longed for the familiar sights and sounds of Nemeth…even if the insecurity awaited them there.

And that wasn't counting what would be looming ahead.

Not counting it at all….


	4. First Rescue

Chapter 3 [Rise Somewhere Between Gedref, Camelot and Nemeth]

[A/N: Here we sync up again with the "Diamond of the Day". The whole Gawain/Perceval/Morgana scene diverges dramatically…..]

Even as the bulk of Nemeth's army marched back toward their capital, three of their companions pressed southeast toward the opposite direction. Throughout the previous forty mile trek, they'd endured the driving rain and an unseasonably early spat of sleet. The trail contained ruts. Twice they'd driven away a gang of highwaymen.

Still their King's need was great. Given his declining health and Master Wyngate's inability to find a cure, they pressed on for Camelot. There they'd implore Gaius for assistance. Perhaps he and his able assistant, Merlin, would return to Wyngate with them…

…perhaps Merlin could set more than one situation at ease….

Questions abounded….

Britomart frowned profoundly while drawing her hood tighter around her head. She felt the landscape's gloom pressing down around herself. The fog obscured the path ahead lending almost a supernatural foreboding to the ongoing quest. The damp air matted her fiery mane against her neck and over her ears. The horse's rhythmic hoof beats dulled her senses.

Still she forced herself to remain on alert. _Remember the mission! King Rodor must live. Find Gaius for a cure. Find Merlin to deliver the Princess' message. Find Sir Gawain for his skill and thick head._

 _Gawain…_

She rolled her eyes while recalling their first meeting three years prior. With the tension from Arthur's coolness toward Mithian, she'd escaped the palace to think and deal with things. Making her way to the Rising Sun, she ordered an ale and sat by herself at the bar.

All around her, the men reacted to her. Most simply stared at her before disregarding her presence. Some leered at her eyeing her like a piece of meat. A few tried to proposition her.

And then there was the mountain of a man who grabbed her inappropriately….

She dealt with him of course. First with verbal warnings and then a backhand to emphasize her point.

Still the ingrate didn't take the hint. He shoved her hard into the bar and grinned almost shark-like. _"I like my game with spirit! You'll be fun to tame!"_

" _Lady said she don't like you. Go home, Williams, before someone has to carry you there."_

Williams, as his name apparently was, narrowed his eyes and turned to find a mediumly-built man with shoulder length brown hair just touching the fabric of his blue tunic. _"Don't remember asking you, Gawain. Don't the Boy King need you?"_

" _Merlin's got it in hand. Some of us get to take a break every now and again."_ Gawain took a deep swig from his tankard and set it down hard on the bar. He wiped the remaining foam from his face. _"Sure I can't just buy you another? Come on. Is it worth the hassle?"_

" _Why? You going to try it? I don't see your fellow knights here."_ Williams took a long draught of his own before belching loudly in the knight's face. _"I just want the Fire Hair. Go find some other wench, Pretty Boy."_

" _You just had to say it. Didn't you?"_ Gawain smirked at her. _"Be right back, Brit."_ Then he went low, delivering a right cross to the other's midsection with little effect.

" _Brit?"_ Granted when he said it, the nickname almost sounded sweet…almost…. _"That's Britomart!"_

" _Whatever. Maybe you might get out of here before…."_ Gawain ducked Williams' streaking fist. Still he couldn't avoid the knee in the groin. _"Bloody…that ain't fair!"_

" _I ain't no knight like you."_ Williams smacked Gawain viciously across the face. Before he could follow up however, his left fist froze in midair. Then he slipped on the floor hitting his head against the oaken beams and into unconsciousness.

" _Can't even keep his feet like a real man."_ Gawain shrugged before slumping onto a chair. He still felt the throbbing from his abused pride. _"Man's gotta help a lady, right?"_

" _I am in your debt, Sir Gawain…is it? Don't get any ideas however. I know a few things about blades too."_ She allowed him a warm smile. The rouge did save her from abuse and a possible assault charge after all. _"Perhaps I will allow you to buy me a drink?"_

" _Maybe I'll do it anyway."_ Gawain looked over to where Merlin stood in the corner.

" _Maybe the King's servant has already done it for you both,"_ the innkeeper noted while setting two more tankards down in front of them…..

A growl from her right stirred her from the reverie. She glanced down to see a lion with a canary shaded coat walking beside her. Still she knew the other was agitated. "What is it, _Malodius_? Do you sense something?"

"He only gets like this when there's magic about," a blonde haired knight assessed from under his own cloak.

"We are close to the border. Perhaps one of the druids or Uther's refugees is out here? They are to be left alone, Sir Ywain, per King Rodor's order," she pointed out.

 _Malodius_ roared again. He felt something else…something darker than any mere druid. He loped off toward the source as rapidly as he could manage.

"Hey! We must hurry to Camelot!" she protested.

Ywain unsheathed his sword. "He senses a threat, Milady. Stay here!" He galloped in their ally's wake.

She rolled her eyes at the chivalric sentiment. _Honestly! Of all the garbage!_ She ground her teeth and pursed her lips angrily. "I'm not some flower." Still she felt a sense of foreboding for some reason.

"NOOOO!" a familiar voice wailed in failure and protest….

…a voice she knew…from her vision….

…Gawain's….

"It would figure!" She spurred her horse toward the scream's source; her mission all but forgotten for the moment…..

Ywain pressed his steed to a fast gallop over the grasses and through the thick mists. Already Britomart and the main trail had disappeared into it. Ahead of him, he saw nothing save the mist hungrily eating the view it seemed. _Her devilry distracts me! Can't Britomart just be a healer as she's supposed to be? GAH!_ "Ho, _Malodius_! Where are you?"

No answer came from the ravenous mists.

A chill seized at his heart. His eyes narrowed knowingly recalling the stories of his youth. "Foolish fairy tales all!" Still he had his sword raised as he advanced.

Then he heard a sound….almost like dry wood cracking straight ahead….

"HELLO OUT THERE!" the knight called. "WHO GOES THERE?"

"MY FELLOW KNIGHT AND I NEED AID! I AM BOUND AND NEED TO BE SET FREE!" a pain wrought voice called out.

"HOLD STILL!" Ywain replied firmly while pulling up on his mount's reins. After stopping the horse, he dismounted and looked around warily. He kept his sword raised as if ready for some trick. For several heartbeats, he saw nothing. Then, through the mists, he made out what seemed to be a mountain of a man whose hands were bound to two trees….

…the latter's efforts to escape bent the two trees hence the cracking sound….

…and identifying the victim in question….

"SIR PERCIVAL?" Ywain ran toward his encumbered counterpart. With two swipes of his sword, he sundered the other's bonds. "Are you hurt?"

"My arms ache from the exertion. You are Sir Ywain of Nemeth. I remember you. You have my thanks," Percival expressed while grinding his teeth from the pain. His arms felt as if they'd almost been pulled out of their sockets. Still he managed to set his mouth in a firm line. "Gawain….he….he's facing Morgana and…."

"Morgana Pendragon? _She_ 's here?" Ywain's eyes went wide. His mind seized upon the rationale for _Malodius_ ' mad dash into the fog. "Bloody blazes!" He spat angrily on the ground knowing full well what would happen next.

A loud challenging roar shattered the unnatural stillness within the fog.

"Wh…at? Another beast? Now?" Percival gasped.

Ywain glared at him yet kept the counter-accusations to himself. He'd defended the magical lion enough in their own land and on campaign. He wouldn't do so here. "That, Good Knight, is _Malodius_. He has challenged the witch. I suspect Britomart is not far behind." He rolled his eyes. "The girl fancies herself a knight."

Percival leaned against the tree. "She…will get herself killed."

"Indeed." The Nemethian warrior sucked in a deep calming breath. _Worry_ and _Fear_ surged through his heart for his companions' safety. "Stay here!" He rushed into the mists in pursuit before something really bad happened.

Percival grasped his own fallen sword. With great strain, he managed to get it into its scabbard. "Not alone, you aren't." Forgetting his own pain, he followed the other knights' progress…..

[Not Far Ahead—Seven Minutes Earlier]

Morgana rolled her eyes. Her disbelief and impatience to discern Arthur's location added to _Irritation_ 's burning within herself. She glared at Gawain who remained bound and smirking at her impetuously. "You will tell me where Arthur is, Gawain."

Despite the bolts of pain shooting through his arms and wrists, Gawain masked his pain. He determined that she would not get _any_ satisfaction from the situation. The recent battle left him mourning for his fellow knights. Eira's betrayal and execution had deadened his heart. Arthur's disappearance along with Merlin troubled him to say the least….

…and at the heart of it _as usual_ …the self-entitled _spoiled_ noble brat, priestess-wannabe…..

Satisfaction be damned at that point…..

He smirked sarcastically knowing full well it would goad her on. Much as with a wounded bear, baiting such malice could result in his death. Then again, it probably _would_ be his end….

…but he wouldn't betray Arthur…no _Merlin_ …

"Go spit. You'll…have to kill me first," he denied.

She chortled sarcastically. Oh she'd anticipated his smug attitude and foolish respect for Arthur and Merlin. Rather she shrugged almost playfully. "After you tell me what I need to know, I will grant your wish." She considered him allowing her eyes to assess his battered and bruised appearance. For a minute, she could understand how Eira had allowed herself to be distracted and captured….

…but only for a minute….

She glanced at the wooden box by his discarded effects. She arched an eyebrow at him. "You will _beg_ me to put you out of your misery, Gawain."

He rolled his eyes. "I'm at that point _now_."

She ran her fingers up and down his right boot almost to let him consider her capabilities in that regard. With a sharp tug, she yanked the boot from his foot for the next stage of the interrogation.

Unfortunately a foul odor assaulted her. Her eyes watered. Her nose threatened to close. She gagged and staggered for a minute.

The infuriating smirk widened in response. "Like it? I aged that smell _just for you._ "

 _Anger_ burned white hot in her mind at his impudence. "Such gifts are just what I _expect_ from you." She cleared her throat and cast a spell dispelling the foul odor. "And I have an _appropriate_ gift too." She picked up the wooden box and held it up in front of his nose.

"Now you're going to drug me?" He sniggered. " _Please_. Just keep talking. You're already putting me back to sleep."

She coughed sarcastically. Of all of her not-so-dear brother's knights or Merlin, she could almost admire the brash and cavalier rogue. She knew he wasn't simply Arthur's toadie but rather marched to his own drummer. "Oh I'll put you to sleep _permanently enough_." She opened the box and held it up again.

From the small wooden expanse, a malevolent hiss snapped through the air like a whip.

She fingered the tiny serpent within. "You see, Gawain, I too know how to select just the right gift for the occasion as well." Her fingers stroked the demon in her hands. Her eyes glowed at it. _"_ _S_ _parradh pian_ _!_ _"_

He recognized the nathair quickly enough. While most men would be trembling and spilling their guts, he simply narrowed his eyes. Once more the litany of her acts ran through his mind and steeled his will.

"Fine. Be that way. I _will enjoy_ this." She set the nathair on his foot and stepped back.

The creature slithered for three seconds on his flesh. Then it sank its fangs into the skin inflicting tremendous pain in the process.

He ground his teeth. His mind clenched and burned from _Pain_ 's assault. He closed his eyes. In spite of his own pride, he screamed loudly while trying to cope.

"Yes. My friend _does_ have a way with people. Now doesn't it? Just tell me and I'll end it," she pointed out.

He shook his head and sniggered again. "Go…spit."

She shrugged and set the nethair loose again allowing it to pleasure itself once more at his expense. "Tell me."

For what felt like ten minutes but was really only ten seconds, he grimaced and shook from the assault. His mind and resolve shut down. He shuddered and grimaced. He writhed from the needles shooting from his foot up through his body.

Now it was her turn to smile smugly. She savored his humbling and agony. She imbibed it almost like an exotic delicacy. Oh how she wished she had more time to _properly_ enjoy the exquisite pleasure….

…still priorities and all that….

She leaned close to his ear and whispered in his ear. "Just tell me where Arthur is."

He shuddered before his mouth surrendered, "Avalon. Merlin…takes him to Avalon."

She stepped back in shock. She removed the nethair from his foot allowing him a minute's reprieve from its pleasures. Why would the traitor take her brother there? Certain the Sidhe hated them both. They would meet _Rejection_ 's embrace there on the lake's placid shores.

But she knew better than to let her nemesis near that place. No. She knew the turncoat would find a way to save his King.

Merlin… _Emrys_ …lived to torment her. He cast her ambitions into the fire over and over again. He'd hidden in plain sight pretending to be the meek servant only to protect the oafs about himself….

…the very order that harmed their kind….

She frowned indignantly. "He will never make it. I assure you."

He coughed. "It's _Merlin_. He…can…." With that he slumped into unconsciousness.

"So sure are you? Fine. Die with that faith on your lips, Gawain." She raised the nethair in anticipation of the last fatal torture…of the impudent knight's death….

She never heard the whistling sound of blades cutting through the obscuring mist. She remained so obsessed that she was oblivious to them….

…that is until they struck….

A dagger literally beheaded the nethair in her hand before embedding itself in the post to the left of his thigh.

Its mate bit deeply into Morgana's left shoulder staggering her. "ARRGH!" She eased the weapon from the wound and considered it for a heartbeat. "Medium level craftsmanship…Nemethian design." She curled her lip indignantly at the reminder of yet another failure. Her eyes glowered into the fog. Her eyes glowed using magic to discern the attacker's presence.

For several heartbeats, only _Silence_ greeted her ears.

Morgana heard a twig break several steps away. She chortled sarcastically. "Come out! I have no time for games! Certainly a warrior at Rodor's court would not attack from behind like a craven coward!"

"Says the one who attack her own family. I am not the coward, Morgana Pendragon!" Britomart retorted. She stepped cautiously from the fog. Much as a mongoose eyeing an angry serpent, she kept her sword raised. Her eyes never left the sorceress waiting for the next move.

Morgana sniggered. "Mithian's little healer still fancies herself a knight? _Really?_ " She rubbed her shoulder dealing with the still bleeding wound. "Let the little Princess deal with your death as well!"

"My death? What? The King! This is _your work_!" Britomart mentally slapped herself for not realizing that Morgana could have easily placed a killing spell on Rodor's head during the failed coup.

"And they call you a _healer_?" Morgana laughed sarcastically. "Put that down!" Her eyes glowed. She waved her hand.

Britomart's sword flew from her hand. She hurled backward just missing the boulder in back of herself.

"And you attacked me alone, did you? Stupid girl! I'll kill you too..I…." Morgana locked eyes with the staggered adversary. She noted the fire and purpose in the newcomer's eyes. "Well I'll be…. You _love_ him!" She shook her head at the apparent crush before insulting, "Pity that _Eira_ shared his bed this past season."

"The oaf has no control…over himself," Britomart hissed indignantly while edging toward her fallen blade. "And…I'm not alone." Her eyes burned from the tears welling up there. "Whatever he does, I will not allow you to harm him again."

Morgana sniffed in dismissal. "You're alone and without a weapon. I am a high priestess of the Old Religion! You cannot kill me! But I can kill you." Her eyes glowed. _"_ _B_ _àsaich_ _!_ _"_

Britomart struggled as a sorcerous choke hold strangled her throat. She gasped in its grip. "Not…alone…."

On cue, a monstrous roar bellowed in support of her position.

 _Malodius_ strode into view on the rise just over the scene in question. He twitched his tail in agitation. His eyes glowed scarlet and narrowed indignantly recalling their last encounter. He snarled menacingly.

"And now Sir Ywain's _pet_ ," Morgana groused impatiently; her tone dripping with venom and spite. She too remembered their last meeting. She rubbed the scars along her right side through her robe from where his magical paws had carved their pleasure on her flesh. Of course she'd nearly blinded the creature as well with a magical sword now lost. Still she knew her spells wouldn't affect the lion…at least not the casual ones anyhow….

 _Malodius_ advanced slowly and deliberately on the priestess in question. His eyes briefly considered the gasping Britomart. He stepped between the two women disrupting the spell in question. He clearly saw the almost comatose Gawain. Once more he roared and snapped his teeth in challenge.

Britomart breathed deeply to assuage her burning lungs and leaden limbs. She grimaced but managed to grasp her blade's hilt. With a look at Gawain, she forced herself to stand. "Th…thank you."

 _Malodius_ growled low again; his eyes still fixed on Morgana. Despite the obvious standoff, he respected the priestess' ability to cause damage. His snout wrinkled in disgust at the dead nethair's stench. The scar above his left eye reminding him to be wary of her tricks.

Morgana shook her head. While she'd love to avenge previous indignities, Arthur and Merlin represented the bigger game. She would also need to treat her shoulder and deal with the blood loss there. "I will remember this." She waved her hands and disappeared in a flash of dark light.

 _Malodius_ snarled indignantly at the witch's retreat. He had wanted to eliminate that particular threat…cost to himself be damned. He turned toward Britomart who had already cut Gawain's bonds. He hrunged in confusion.

"The idiot provoked her into nearly killing him! How can he be so _stupid_?' she lamented in frustration. She hurriedly looked him over and shook her head in defeat and disgust. "Gaius had better have something in Camelot for him."

"Britomart! What the Devil?" Ywain lectured.

"You just missed the Lady Morgana, Sir Ywain. Fortunately I killed her pet. _Malodius_ drove her off," she informed him while cradling the unconscious Gawain's head on her lap. "Sir Gawain wouldn't be here alone…at least I hope he wasn't so foolish to do so."

"He was not," Percival assured her while rushing to their side. "We can get him back to Camelot. Thank you for helping him."

"You're welcome. The oaf helped me. Besides I could not stand to see him suffer." She allowed the patient a bittersweet smile.

"We seem to have two purposes," Ywain pointed out. "To treat Gawain and get Rodor his cure. In addition Morgana is loose."

"She pursues Arthur and his servant, Merlin," Britomart recalled from the previous interrogation. "Sir Ywain, Sir Percival and I can ride for Camelot and seek Gaius' aid there. _Malodius_ and you should pursue the witch. He can sense her presence. She heads for the Lake of Avalon. There she'll seek to murder King Arthur and Merlin."

"She pursues the King?" Percival's eyes flitted between her and Gawain; his heart tearing between two purposes. "I should…."

"Nay," Ywain disagreed. "As much as I would suggest numbers against Morgana Pendragon, the lady has a point. You two ride with due haste to Camelot, save this knight and find something to cure King Rodor. We two shall ride down Morgana Pendragon. That I vow." He held his gloved hand out between them.

"Then I take you at your word," Percival concurred as they grasped hands. "Let us ride. Help me to get Gawain back to the road."

And with that, the troupe headed toward their new purposes. Their minds determining to stop Morgana's latest plot no matter how many fronts it occupied…..


	5. Guiding Merlin to His Place

Chapter 4 [Next Morning—Woodland Clearing—Seven Miles from Avalon]

[A/N Thanks to MadameMorganLeFay for her extensive reviewing and feedback. Much appreciated! And now we look in on our favorite warlock….]

 _Sol_ rose from his restless slumber casting bloody crimson and orange hues across the remaining storm clouds. The grass and leaves still dripped from the raging thunderstorm/thunder sleet and snow from the previous evening. Tree limbs lay broken along the ground. Flowers and hedges were snapped in two; their remains littering the ground. Not an animal stirred from its hiding place. No bird even dared to sing a note.

 _Natura_ protested the Balance's disruption. She raged over the blood of High Priestess and High King alike. She vented over the brewing anarchy across Albion. She lamented the loss of purpose for the Greatest Warlock of His Age.

And so it would go…..

Merlin stared absently at the smoldering remains of his fire. His mind remained numb from the previous day's encounter at the Lake of Avalon. He couldn't process Arthur's death. He couldn't deal with the fact that Albion wouldn't come to pass despite Kilgarrah's kind words to the contrary.

He had no purpose…..

He bowed his head. Almost by its own volition, his hand twitched issuing an unspoken command.

The remaining embers suddenly revived blossoming into a healthy campfire once more. It offered heat and dried air against the elements for its master. Its reflection danced in his blank eyes. It sparkled against the tears running down his cheeks.

 _Hunger_ rumbled in his stomach. Still he didn't care.

A deep frown dominated his features. Shallow breaths came through his nostrils.

 _Merlin….._

His ears twitched instinctually relaying a message to the still-responsive part of his brain.

A robed female figure stepped out of the forest. Her white cloak and dark hair billowed about in the breeze. Her eyes betrayed the hint of happy sparkles over the sight of him. Her cheeks flushed with memories of his previous assistance. "Relax. You did all you could, Merlin. The goddess guides us as she will."

"Fr…Freya?" he queried as if in a dream.

"Aye. I've been sent to speed you on your journey. We in Avalon know you served as best you could. You have not failed. Still it is now in you to keep Arthur's dream burning bright," she assured him. She stooped next to him. "I wish we had time to speak. Time is of the essence. All sides search for you both from good and evil purposes."

"Al…bion gone," he whimpered. His eyes watered anew. "Al…alone."

She coughed and held him closely. "No, Merlin. You are _never_ alone." Even so she could feel the heat in his face. She heard the rasping in his throat and sniffles in his throat. She noted the bags under his eyes. _He's ill. Of course he'll kill himself! Oh, Merlin. Why do you mistreat yourself so?_

 _His duty blinds him to his own needs. You know what we must do, my Priestess_ , the triple goddess directed her.

 _Aye, Milady. Just as he sacrificed, so must I do my duty as well._ Freya sighed. _If only it were so simple. Once we were mere youths. Now we are grown and in our roles. High Priestess and the Great Emrys. Our ways now lie along parallel yet different paths._ She rubbed his shoulder. _"C_ _adal_ _!_ _"_

His eyes fluttered shut. Despite his instinctual stubbornness, he surrendered to her spell. Inexorably he slowly lay down on the grass. He remained troubled.

Freya shook her head. _I wish we could take him to Avalon, Milady. Perhaps you could make the Sidhe understand?_

 _Your fellow servants do not understand Fate, my Child. The Sidhe still bear Emrys ill will. Some of your fellow priestesses favored Morgana Pendragon's quest. Accordingly Emrys would never be safe on the holy isle. You will bring him to the roadside a few miles from here. There the appropriate allies shall find him,_ the goddess informed her. _Then I need you to go to Nemeth. His One needs to understand what is to come as well._

 _His One?_ Freya forced her own feelings down. _The Princess?_

 _Yes. It is for Mithian to stand with Emrys in this life. Albion must survive the storms both within and lashing its shores. The Servant Queen and Princess can not survive without Emrys directing the charge. He must unite scepter and staff. She must guide him in those matters uniting the Old and New Worlds. They together must maintain the Five Kingdoms. It is for you to be part of this, my High Priestess,_ the goddess continued.

 _Me?_

 _Yes. In addition to your time with the orders, you will assist Emrys and Mithian. I shall allow you to stay close to him,_ the goddess granted.

 _Thank you, Milady._ She smiled knowing that such favors were unusual to say the least. Offering a slight curtsey, she waved her hands making herself and Merlin vanish in a flash of light.

 _As you both recall your service to me, I shall to you, my Children,_ the goddess reminded them and everyone within telepathic earshot it seemed…..

[Along Main Road Ten Miles from Nemeth]

Freya appeared with Merlin at the last crossroads before the descent toward the valley and Whitgate itself. She could feel the elements churning and the consternation emanating from the walled city close by. _The storm brews at the goddess fears._ She set her jaw. "So who would come by now?"

 _Trust in my design, my Priestess. Leave Emrys and go to Mithian. Allow our allies to find him,_ the goddess instructed.

She nodded obediently. She didn't want to leave him alone. Still she trusted he would be all right. "Yes, Milady." She brushed his hair straight. "I go to set your future, Merlin. She will keep you safe." She smiled whimsically at him before disappearing anew.

Still sleeping under the spell, Merlin had no idea of what was unfolding around himself….

[Five Minutes Later]

Ywain stifled a yawn and pressed on down the path. He would have preferred to accompany Perceval and Britomart back to Camelot both for Gawain's and Rodor's respective sakes. Yet he understood the importance of finding Arthur and Merlin in the greater scheme of things. _Diplomacy remains tenuous at best between our kingdoms. With King Rodor ill, Arthur of Camelot must be able to maintain peace and stand at our side!_ He flexed his weary limbs.

 _Malodius_ stopped his own hurried gait. His nostrils clearly discerned the trace of magic ahead of them. He growled low. His eyes narrowed. His tail swung back and forth.

"What is it? Another threat?" Ywain asked his friend.

The lion shook his mane. Three heartbeats later, he sprinted down the dirt trail as fast his paws would carry him.

"Wait!" Ywain spurred his mount on. Especially after Morgana's ambush of Gawain and Perceval, he would not allow _Malodius_ to stumble into danger alone. He pushed his horse to a hurried gallop; the clomping of hooves echoing off of the pebbles and spraying mud in a few directions to say the least.

From over the rise, the familiar roar beckoned him still onward.

 _Now what did you find? Goddess, help us both!_ Ywain guided his horse down the path. Within minutes, he spied his companion watching something along the roadside. "Ho, _Malodius_! What have you discovered?" He slid his sword from its scabbard warily.

 _Malodius_ stepped aside to reveal the still-sleeping Merlin lying on the grass. He motioned toward Whitgate with his head.

"Merlin! How is it that you found him?" Ywain dismounted and rushed over to his friend's side. He knew that the lion could follow trails and footprints. Still he hadn't seen any sign of human footprints in the mud leading to that point. That only left one source. "Magic?"

 _Malodius_ sniffed the slumbering warlock again. Then he confirmed that finding with a nod.

"He _really_ has magic?" Ywain stared at the servant. He struggled to understand how such a man could live and function within such a hostile court. He also failed to comprehend how Merlin served rather than simply seizing power for himself…..

 _Malodius_ growled stirring him from the reverie.

"Aye! Questions can be asked later. For now, his needs come first." Ywain carried Merlin toward the horse. "Wish he could magic himself into the saddle." He climbed into the saddle before pulling the prone warlock up and into the saddle in front of himself. "Come, _Malodius_! The court must know!" He spurred his steed into a rapid gallop leading them toward home.


	6. Sharing Information in Camelot

Chapter 5 [Camelot—Twenty Minutes Later]

Britomart guided her steed onward at a steady gallop. While she wanted to press him onward faster, she didn't want to jar Gawain too much more than he'd already endured. Occasionally she'd inspect her patient whom she supported against her chest.

Gawain's face had a pale complexion. He burned with fever. He spasmed and shook from the nethair's residual pain. He lapsed in and out of consciousness. He moaned and laughed to nobody in particular. Occasionally a bump or the horse's motion jostled him closer to her. Then he'd made some crass yet good natured remark.

She simply rolled her eyes. Had he not been under the serpent's malady, she would've slapped him. She peered back toward Percival. "Are we close?"

"Aye, Milady," Percival noted. He rode up closer to her side. "He still with us?"

"Still as vulgar and devil-may-care as ever, I fear." She shrugged. "I remember the road takes a bend close to here. Does it not?"

"It does. We're less than four miles now." He pointed over the top of the next stand of trees. "There you can see the citadel's towers now. I suggest we ride harder."

"I don't want to jar his brains any more than they are now," she retorted. She pursed her lips.

"I doubt you could do that." Under most circumstances, he might have had issues with someone talking about his fellow knight in that manner. Still he could see her concern. He'd watched as she'd administered medicines, painstakingly changed bandages and foregone sleep to watch over Gawain on their rest breaks. "He's been hit too many times already."

"I don't doubt it. Still I'd feel better with him under Master Gaius' care. Let us ride!" She spurred her horse into a full sprint. Her own concern perhaps overrode her common sense.

"Follow me!" He pushed his own mount to a full gallop down the path rapidly eroding the remaining distance between them and the city.

Easily she kept pace making sure to keep her eye on him and the semi-conscious patient with herself. She watched his crimson surcoat and cape fluttering in the breeze to maintain the proper direction on the path. She felt the increasing heat coming from Gawain. "Don't quit on me now, you Oaf!"

"M…might think ya care, Brit," Gawain rasped weakly.

She snorted. "Just be quiet for once. We'll be in Camelot soon enough." She jabbed the horse again.

 _Tempus_ seemed to dawdle over that ride. The trail seemed longer adding more twists and turns than they remembered. The trees swallowed their view of the citadel more often than usual. Their own concerns made the two riders' pulses race and their hearts beat faster. Even the clouds seemed to obscure the light from time to time.

Finally though Percival led them through the gates and at a rapid pace through the lower town. He did not stop until they were at the base of the castle itself. Pulling up on the reins, he signaled to Leon and a younger man whose name escaped him at the moment.

"He's getting worse! Help me please!" she just about demanded.

"Gawain? What happened? Did you…?" Leon queried in both exasperation and concern. He rushed over to help Percival ease their brother in arms from the saddle.

"Aye. Morgana ambushed us. She tortured him." Percival frowned. "If not for our allies from Nemeth, he'd be surely dead." He motioned to his riding companion. "Lady Britomart dispatched that accursed serpent creature. Sir Ywain and his beast freed me before driving Morgana away." He breathed heavily a few time before he added, "It was the same as the one she used on Elyan."

"The nethair?" Leon grimaced before looking at Gawain's shuddering form.

"Pardon me, Good Knights, but he needs your physician. We can talk later. Please?" she insisted rather pointedly. She motioned toward the doors.

"Of course. The Queen will want to speak with you as well," Leon agreed. Without further ado, he took Gawain's feet as the younger knight carried the latter by the shoulders. He led them up the granite stairs and down the hall to the physician's chambers.

Her eyes continuously scanned Gawain's features. Despite her attempts to maintain a calm countenance, her concern bled through. "He'd best be there."

"The council ended a couple of hours ago," Leon reported. "Did you see the King or Merlin? We have had no word."

"There's been no word in Nemeth or on the road since, I fear," she indicated. A frown crossed her features. "He's missing?"

"Both he and Merlin have not been seen since Camlann. I was hoping that you might have heard something," Leon declared as they headed for Gaius' door.

 _So where is Merlin anyhow? Will Gaius be able to deal with things without him? Princess Mithian will be so disappointed._ She pursed her lips as the door was now within view…..

[Within the Physician's Chambers—Ten Minutes Earlier]

Even as the knights rushed Gawain toward him, Gaius opened one of the medical tomes piled on the desk. Since returning from Camlann, he'd kept himself occupied constantly. He'd done extra rounds of the palace and town. He'd gathered herbs even those that he had plenty of. He cleaned and puttered around the chamber. He poured over and over again through his library.

Doing anything to occupy his mind…to fill the time against the worry….

…worrying about the missing King and Warlock….

 _He'd have left word by now._ He grimaced and rubbed his forehead in consternation. _Where have you gone, Merlin? Morgana has to have done something. But if she killed Merlin and Arthur, surely she would've appeared to take the throne from Gwen. This makes no sense!_ He wiped _Lament's_ flows from his eyes and cheeks. _The knights have searched everywhere. Where is he? WHERE?_

A loud pounding echoed from the door grabbing his attention.

"Gaius!" an expectant voice demanded from the other side of the door.

 _What the Devil?_ Gaius peered up. _Sir Leon?_

Without waiting, Leon opened the door and headed into the chamber followed by the younger knight, Percival and Britomart.

Gaius sprang to his feet. Hearing Leon's urgent greeting, he'd hoped for news on his missing ward and Arthur. Seeing Percival's guilty expression, the other knights' concern and Britomart's anxiety, he immediately pushed those thoughts to the back burner for the time being at least. "My word! Whatever happened?"

"Morgana tortured him with a nethair, Gaius. Do we have anything to assist him further?" Percival reported.

He turned to her. His eyebrow arched at her. "What have you done for him thus far, Britomart?"

As they eased the suffering knight onto the spare bed in the corner, she reported, "I gave him some Valerian root to numb the pain. I did not want a stroke or his heart to stop on the way here."

"Indeed. It is quite fortunate you came across our two knights. I am surprised Morgana allowed Gawain to live," Gaius assessed. "Few have survived the nethair's bite, I fear."

" _Malodius_ and I offered her no such chance, Master Gaius," she told him. "I killed that foul beast. Then he drove the witch away before she could kill Sir Gawain. At least I wounded her."

"Quite impressive indeed. I will want to look at you as well," Gaius declared. He laid a cool damp cloth on Gawain's head. "Rest and some tincture of rowsberry will flush the remaining poison from his body. Britomart, you saved his life."

She simply shrugged. "I did for him what any person would do for another. Besides I owed him so I paid him back."

Gaius simply nodded. He could clearly see that her concern exceeded the normal healer-patient relationship or that of a simple friendship. "That is a noble outlook indeed." He held the right bottle up to the light. "I wish Merlin were here to get me more."

"That is what they said earlier." She'd rubbed her forehead. "That is why Sir Ywain, _Malodius_ and I were on the road here. Master Wyngate cannot help King Rodor. Since that witch's attack on us, the King grows increasingly weaker. Princess Mithian specifically requested that Merlin and you accompany me back to Whitgate."

Gaius exchanged frustrated looks with the knights. "I am afraid I have no idea where Merlin is, Britomart. Percival should have told you that he's been missing as has King Arthur."

"He has. I had hoped he might have appeared within the past day or two. I know Sir Gawain needs your aid, Gaius. So do we." She exhaled deeply. "Nemeth's court would be in your debt."

Gaius hesitated. He wanted to stay of course in case Merlin did happen to stumble in the door at some point. Still he knew Arthur would not hesitate to assist their neighbors to the north. He poured the tincture into Gawain's mouth and made him swallow. "That should do it."

"So what now, Gaius?" Percival queried expectantly.

"Now we wait until morning. Britomart was correct in her diagnosis and treatment. Indeed that was the only thing which managed the pain successfully. Perhaps, Sir Leon, we might have an audience with the Queen?"

"Of course! She will want this news at once. Britomart, would you come with us? She would want first hand word from your court," Leon agreed.

She bit her lip feeling torn between duties. On the one hand, she had to deliver the account as well as Princess Mithian's request. On the other hand, Gawain still lay in limbo and fighting for his life. Both as a healer and a woman, she didn't want to leave his side either. She sighed deeply knowing that the former would have to be the course she'd take. "I don't want Sir Gawain by himself."

"Of course not," Gaius assured her. He turned to the younger knight. "Sir Stephen, you can watch him."

"Me? I know nothing of healing, Master Gaius," Stephen protested.

"The treatment's been administered. All we can do now is watch him. Certainly you can do that as well as anyone. If anything happens, you come to the throne room immediately," Gaius instructed.

"All right. I won't let Gawain down," Stephen vowed earnestly.

"We have every confidence that you won't." Leon reassured his brother in arms.

"Remember if _anything_ changes, come and get us," she insisted. She glanced down at Gawain once again and shook her head slightly at him. Then she slowly stood and pulled herself away toward the others. "Let's hope Queen Guinevere will be receptive to our plight, Sir Leon."

"I promise she'll give you a fair hearing to say the least." Leon beckoned before leading her, Percival and Gaius from the chamber. Of course, despite the announcements to the contrary, he wanted an excuse to continue searching for Arthur and Merlin in any event.

Stephen sat down at Gawain's side. His butterflies flared and beat up against his stomach's sides. Granted he wanted to prove himself. He didn't think the tournament was that big of a deal. He didn't mind accompanying the others on quests and fighting beasts. Still, for some reason, watching Gawain made him nervous. _Just be all right. I don't want you to die. I don't want to lose everything!_

Seemed for all concerned, there was something to lose…..

[Throne Room]

Gwen sat in the empty throne room; her mind swimming with doubts and the burden of statecraft. She sipped moodily on a goblet of red wine. She recalled the peasants' e and townspeople's respective concerns from the past as a palace servant, blacksmith's daughter and even as the exile in Ealdor.

All of those places and experiences granted perspective.

 _You can't fault them for seeming petty. To them, these issues are disturbing. The wrongs need to be set right._ She shook her head. _I wish I had your patience, Arthur._

 _Arthur…._

Her heart ached anew for her husband. Despite the proclamation concerning his death, the news didn't feel right to her. She still clung to _Hope_ 's threads. She wished that she'd simply wake up and hear his obnoxious snorting and snoring next to her in bed.

 _I wish I could do this as well as you! I need you! I'm trying to be strong!_ She exhaled sharply. Setting her goblet down on the small table beside the throne, she meandered across the polished oak underfoot. She bit her lip. She reached the window and glanced down toward the cobbled way below.

Before her the scene continued on as it always had. Servants fetched water and ran errands for their masters. Traders dragged their carts to market in search of fair compensation for the wares therein. Merchants and craftsmen operated their shops with precision….

…All of the layers within her city….

… _her city…_

 _Arthur would say that each of these people had their concerns. That is if Merlin wasn't harping on him in between spilling the wine or tripping over the chamber pot._ A smile broke through _Despair_ 's overcast at the thought of the servant. _It takes all kinds to serve a kingdom. We're all here to serve each other…no matter how great or lowly one might seem. And to think that the one who single handedly drove back the Saxons had served so humbly all of these years! Unreal!_

"Pardon me, my Queen," Regius, the Chief Steward, noted, "Sir Percival, Sir Leon, Gaius and a young woman from Nemeth seek an audience."

Gwen's head spun at the announcement. _Percival must have found something. So where is Gawain? And why would there be somebody here from Nemeth?_ She straightened herself into as regal a pose as she could manage. "Please bring them in. I will hear them at the Round Table. Then I would like some privacy please."

Regius nodded and bowed in ascent. He scurried toward the door. "She will see you now." Then he departed making sure to close the door behind himself.

"Thank you, Regius." Leon somehow suppressed an eye roll knowing that the other man was simply doing the task at hand.

"I wish I had known you all were coming. I can have George bring in refreshments if you'd like." Gwen surveyed the group. "Percival, are you all right? Where's Gawain?"

Percival frowned. "The Lady Morgana ambushed us. She bound me to two trees. Then she tortured Gawain for information. If not for our friends from Nemeth, I fear we'd both be dead."

"I see. So where is he now? Gawain, I mean," Gwen requested.

"Lying in my quarters under Sir Stephen's watch, Milady," Gaius broke in. "Morgana tortured Gawain with a nethair. However thanks to Britomart, he still lives."

"Indeed?" Gwen regarded the visitor with an upturned eyebrow and a warm smile. "Please, Britomart, tell me of your service."

Britomart kneeled before the Queen. "Milady, my companions, Sir Ywain, _Malodius_ and I were on our way here on another errand for our King and Princess. We discovered the good knights' plight. Sir Ywain cut Sir Percival loose. Meantime I killed the nethair and wounded the…Lady…Morgana." She cleared her throat before continuing, "She would've killed me too. _Malodius_ drove her away before she could inflict further damage."

Gwen nodded. "Then thank you. Where are your companions now?"

"It was decided that we should split up. Ywain and the lion went to search for Arthur and Merlin. I accompanied Britomart and Gawain back here to seek treatment for him. In addition, she has a request for us as well," Percival clarified.

"Lion?" Gwen queried. She offered a confused expression to the visitor.

Britomart replied, " _Malodius_ is a magical lion. He has served our kingdom for years. Unfortunately, he was grievously wounded by Morgana Pendragon during the occupation of Whitgate. He almost lost an eye to her tricks. Trust that if King Arthur or Merlin are out there to be found, he will help to find them."

"Any ally is welcome here, Britomart. I am not Uther. While I am aware of Morgana's wicked use of her magic, we have had others who have used magic for good. I wish I could thank the wizard who turned the tide at Camlann for example. Because of his efforts then and I suspect in the past, we are here today. We should respect each other's capabilities. King Arthur would say so. I agree with him." She motioned toward the Round Table. "And that's why the table's shaped as a circle. Everyone has merit and standing while sitting around it. So thank you and your friends for your service to Camelot."

"King Rodor and Princess Mithian are delighted to be your friends, Queen Guinevere," Britomart indicated. She quickly looked over her hostess. Despite what the other Nemethians had thought at the time, she'd had only a good impression of Arthur's chosen. She did not hold Gwen responsible for Arthur's treatment of the Princess. At that point, she'd seen Gwen's potential as consort and a queen. This conversation only confirmed that truth for her. "I realize that this may not be the best timing. In truth, Princess Mithian sent me here because of that confidence in Camelot and our allies here."

"Of course. Whatever we can manage to spare, we shall," Gwen conditionally agreed.

"King Rodor's health has declined since his return from here. Master Wyngate has tried numerous treatments. None have worked. King Rodor can barely sit through an entire meeting. Princess Mithian has taken on some of his obligations for the kingdom's sake. Prince Kay has not been seen since Camlann either." Britomart sighed before continuing, "It is the Princess' hope that Master Gaius would accompany me back to Whitgate. Master Wyngate would be most appreciative for his knowledge,"

Gwen nodded. "And how will Gawain be? Can he survive without you being here?"

"I have done all I can for him, Milady," Gaius assessed.

Gwen scratched her chin. She knew of no epidemics. The minor cases around the castle and city could be handled by the midwives and various healers. "If it is your wish then, Gaius, I agree."

"I shall do what I can for them then," Gaius concurred. He bowed to her cordially.

"Thank you, Gaius. Now I think some lunch will be in order. If you all would accompany me to the dining hall, I believe the servants are setting things up for us now," Gwen informed them before leading them from the throne room.

Some wheels were set in motion…..


	7. Freya's News

Chapter 6 [Whitgate—Royal Castle]

Mithian observed the crimson skies with uncertainty. She'd hoped that her ginger tea accompanied by the usual scenic views of the mountains and forests surrounding the citadel would calm her nerves and soothe her stomach. She frowned while dealing with the foreboding in the back of her brain. _Even nature betrays my stability, it seems._

The issues lying in her path seemed formidable. King Rodor barely got out of bed. Now he needed assistance in dressing himself. No word had of yet come from Prince Kay or the contingent at Camlann. Britomart, Sir Ywain and _Malodius_ would be arriving at Camelot within a few hours barring any trouble along the way. Her father's council would press her again during that morning's audience. And then there was the question of the future….if something happened to her brother and father, would she be cast aside? What then?

 _I can't think like that! Father, Kay and the people are counting on me!_ She walked over to a lone rose sitting in an ornate white vase. _Besides Master Gaius and Merlin will heal Father and fix everything. Just let those ancient fossils deal with that!_ She practically floated on the warm surge coursing up her spine. She sniffed the flower and grinned. _Merlin will fix everything from the shadows as he always does. Such a man shouldn't have to serve others. I'd raise him up if he'd let me. What an irony. The only man who treated me as a woman and not a pawn in a bigger game is supposedly beneath me._ She shook her head. "If Arthur could change things with Guinevere, why can't I?"

"Why can't you indeed?"

Her eyes went wide. She spun to face the voice's source. There she found Freya watching her in turn. She stiffened at the intruder's emerald priestess robes….

…robes resembling Morgana's….

"Excuse me?" Mithian queried. She regained her composure and summoned her resolve. "State your business."

Freya bit her lip anxiously. While she might've been angry over such a reception in other cases, she understood Mithian's context. From her observations of the citadel before arriving on the terrace, she could almost feel the fear, anger and agitation directed at her order due to Morgana's previous actions. "I am Freya, the new High Priestess of Avalon. I serve my goddess and those who follow the old religion, Princess Mithian. I assure you that my motives are peaceful and not intended to harm you." She offered a respectful nod of the head to emphasize the point.

 _Insecurity_ pushed at Mithian. She folded her arms across her chest. She arched an impatient eyebrow not really needing this debate at the moment. "Then what pray tell is the nature of this appearance, Priestess Freya? Your fellow priestess, Morgana Pendragon, left this kingdom in shambles. We are still trying to recover from her coup. Where is she now?"

Freya sighed deeply. "Morgana is dead. _Emrys_ killed her on the shores of Avalon. Despite turning the tide at Camlann, he could not save King Arthur."

"Emrys?" Mithian raised an eyebrow. "As in the legendary sorcerer? I have heard folk stories but…."

"He is real, Princess. He has toiled in your shadow as well as those of your royal brethren for years. Now with the Once and Future King gone at least for the present, he is without purpose. Camelot, while its gates are open, can't be his home any longer. He needs a new purpose and home. Nemeth, given your state of affairs, will soon need a new ruler," Freya explained.

"New ruler? Have you done something to King Rodor?" Mithian assumed. Her eyes narrowed much as a mother might do over a threat to her children.

"Peace!" Freya twisted her mouth while trying to control her own emotions. "This is not easy for either of us. I have done _nothing_ to your father save try to save him! Sir Galahad—that is his name? He brings your brother back here. I could have announced this publicly. However I wanted to inform you discreetly so that you might have time to plan and do something to hang on to your throne. The Five Kingdoms teeter close to the edge, Princess. The triple goddess has ordained that you shall be free of societal constraints. Follow your heart. Save Albion from itself."

"Follow my….?" Mithian scratched her head while trying to wrap her head around the issue. She knew she cared for Merlin deeply. Still she didn't understand what a mere servant could do to maintain and advance social peace.

 _What can he do?_ her brain queried.

 _Don't you see? Merlin IS Emrys! He has magic. He can maintain the order. Open your eyes already!_ her heart screamed at her. _We don't have any choices now._

She rubbed her forehead feeling the strain building in her temples. "I have someone I want. I can't be with him. As for my brother, what do you mean Sir Galahad brings him here? Did he not survive the battle?"

"Camlann wrenched Albion's heart from its body. Prince Kay and King Arthur did not survive unfortunately. Morgana's influence prevented my order from being involved there. Thankfully Emrys was able to intervene. As for your desired choice, the goddess smiles on you." Freya managed a strained smile. "You do well in keeping his secret. Still I can see it in your eyes. You know who he is."

Mithian shook her head. She snorted to herself in incredulity.

 _SEE? WE TOLD YOU!_ her heart exulted.

"So…I can? What of the nobles and my father's council? They will never accept a wizard as my husband and their King," Mithian doubted. "And that's before the fact that he's a servant and a peasant!"

"Such things can be worked around. Look to Camelot's example. Queen Guinevere favors him. Your nobles will not have a choice. Others less kind covet control. They will sweep down upon your lands. Only he can help you. Help him….love him…." Freya continued. She stopped and trembled. She wiped a lone tear from her eye.

Mithian trembled. "You…mean…I can? I can be with Merlin? Please. You are being honest?"

"I am." Freya fought to restrain her own feelings on the matter. "Just care for him. He needs you right now."

She'd tired of the waiting game. "Sir Simon can have his agreement with my father."

"It is no matter. Sir Simon fought well. Still he was not able to survive the battle. I am sorry, Princess," Freya informed her. She pointed to the rise just to the south of the castle. "Go to the gate. Sir Ywain and _Malodius_ will be there shortly. Look to the rise's top just above us."

Mithian followed the priestess' cue. There, in between the two majestic oaks framing the road's edges, she saw a knight riding on horseback and clad in the familiar emerald of her land. Beside him, she could never mistake _Malodius_ in appearance nor the roar signaling their return. "What of Britomart? What of my friend?"

"Calm yourself, Princess Mithian. She is well. She chose to remain back in Camelot to assist Gaius with a patient. She has already altered _Fortuna_ 's loom in a big way. You will see how shortly. Go to the gate. Your destiny awaits you," Freya bade her.

"And what of you?" Mithian insisted. She gulped before seizing onto her own brazenness for posing a question. "What is your role?"

Freya shrugged. "I only wish to serve. Unlike Morgana, I and Avalon wish to be your friends and allies. Albion is for all. We should endeavor to make it such."

"I want nothing more, Priestess Freya. I appreciate your tact and honesty. Our gates are open to you. I thank you for establishing friendly relations. If you will excuse me, I must see to the gate," Mithian agreed.

"Of course. We shall speak again soon. And I am sorry I could not help your father. Morgana's magic is strong indeed. Despite her death, it will claim your King at some point. I can prolong his life with my goddess' blessing. That is all we can do," Freya indicated.

"And I appreciate that. Thank you," Mithian assured her.

Freya nodded before disappearing in a flash of white light.

 _The time of troubles is upon us. If Freya is correct, Kay and soon Father will be lost to us. And Merlin? He is a great sorcerer! Unbelievable!_ She collected herself. _Doubt later. Get to the gate and bring Merlin into the city before there's a fuss. Then I can prepare for Sir Galahad._ Setting her jaw, she rushed from the vantage point and toward the waiting stairs.

Destiny, it seemed, wasn't to be kept waiting…..


	8. Merlin's Arrival

Chapter 7 [Five Minutes Earlier—Woodland Road]

Ywain pressed his steed and _Malodius_ up the road at a ferocious pace. _Desperation_ tore at him. _Anxiety_ riddled his brain. He could well feel _Anarchy_ 's frenzied goulash bubbling around himself threatening everything he held dear.

…Nemeth…

…the Five Kingdoms….

…the greater order….

 _King Rodor must survive. Why can't Britomart understand that her duty is to him first? She fusses over Sir Gawain overly much!_ He shook his head in disgust. _Love blinds one to Duty._ He considered his passenger. _Despite his inner power, Merlin understands that as well as any of us. He set his loyalty to King Arthur above all else! He is the example._ Still, despite those thoughts, _Doubt_ still ate at him before his chided himself. _Stop that! He is a being of magic much as Malodius! They both use their abilities for the Greater Good. They are not like Morgana or that turncoat, Mordred._ He set his jaw. His ears received gladly the calming melody of the hoof beats underneath.

Beside him, _Malodius'_ paws kept pace with his horse's hooves. The brave companion felt the purpose and trouble ahead as much as his human companions. Occasionally, as if sensing the mental debate in the knight's head, he'd shoot a pointed glare before returning to the goal ahead.

Merlin's absent moaning jarred Ywain. Granted one didn't usually hold much regard for a servant. Still he'd come to respect _this one_. While most servile folk hid or ran away from the clashing of swords, he'd seen Merlin charge into the fray. He remembered how his passenger had saved their masters from death. In his mind's eye, he witnessed anew Merlin leading Princess Mithian and them all from the crypt before it collapsed on itself. And that was after shrugging off a concussion which would've incapacitated the most ardent knight.

No, this servant deserved support and a careful eye.

 _Hopefully Master Wyngate will know what to do. Certainly Prince Kay and Princess Mithian will grant Merlin a measure of grace._ Ywain saw the trees thinning ahead and the morning sun greeting his eyes. Just before the rise ahead, he pulled up the reins stopping his horse. He allowed the other to canter into view of the city below. He smiled. _Home._

 _Malodius_ raised his head and roared loudly. His voice's tones echoed through the air alerting the sentries below of their presence. Then, with an additional look, at the two men, he took off sprinting once again for the gates.

 _Seems he is just as eager as I!_ Ywain smiled at his companion's purpose. He motioned with the reins again sending his horse in pursuit. _Be at ease, Merlin. Soon you will have the best care Nemeth can manage on your behalf._ He held on to the unconscious warlock tightly making sure that the latter would not be jostled from his perch. He didn't break stride after entering the city. He hustled through the Lower Town and up the cobblestones toward the citadel ahead.

Ironically he'd _never_ expected the reception that they were all about to get…..

Mithian hurriedly descended the granite stairs. The echoes, either from her footfalls or her excited heartbeat—she couldn't tell which, boomed in her ears. _He's here? I can be with him?_ _Life_ 's ever present burden seemed to lighten a tad bit. For the first time since leaving Camelot, a smile crossed her face. She felt actually _giddy_ of all things….

…in that moment, she was a woman in love not a Princess. Let the world deal with that…..

She wound through the labyrinth of passages snaking their way through the palace. Normally she could understand that in case of defense, one didn't want to give the enemy a direct path. She recalled well how such measures had bought her father and her a few extra minutes against Odin's invading forces. Still now, she could feel her impatience crying out inside of herself. She cleared the citadel's front doors and rushed down the front steps toward the awaiting cobblestones beneath. _Merlin will be all right. He has to be! He knows about Arthur. He'll know what happened to Morgana. He…._

 _Stop about that! Think about HIM already!_ her heart snapped back at her with an accompanying warm surge to remind her of priorities.

She ran her hands through her hair in agitation. All of her life, her father and the court had taught her to put her duty first. She'd been taught to be a proper lady, Princess, statesperson, etc…..

…even if she loved to hunt, snort, deal with the occasional drink with the knights (or share one with Britomart)….

She never had time for herself to be honest. Since her mother's death, she'd never wanted that. She and King Rodor both had buried themselves in work and service to others.

And now?

Now that was all shot to Hell. Now a person whose very presence stood as anathema to everything royalty and privilege stood for cast himself through the window. His intrusion shattered appearances, sprayed the fragments all over the place and continuously jabbed at those around himself.

She rolled her eyes. Her servant…no _her Warlock_ …had not just grabbed her attention. She'd given him that due to his nature and fierce loyalty. Her breath still caught in her throat at _Memoria_ 's reminders of his bravery on their last encounter. She felt his hand clasping hers. _Fear_ dimmed in the warmth of his eyes reassuring her in the midst of pursuit. _Desperation_ and _Denial_ raged at her as he told her to follow Percival to insure her safety. Then he disappeared into Gedref's woods along with his King.

Service….always service to others….

She caught herself sighing like some lovesick girl. _I can't believe this. How would Father and the others look at me? They have enough issues as it is. How…? I…._ Her ears shook her back to _Reality_ 's domain. Her eyes stared at the sight coming toward them. Her heart went cold.

Ywain pulled up on the reins stopping his horse and _Malodius_ abruptly. He steadied Merlin on the saddle in front of himself. "My Princess," he greeted with a respectful nod of the head.

 _Panic_ pushed her forward without thought. By sheer instinct, her feet rushed her toward the white charger. She took several breaths to compose herself. "Sir Ywain, how is he?"

Her response jarred him. He'd never heard of her having feelings for a man in his decade of service to their King. _First Britomart and now Princess Mithian? What madness is afoot?_ "Not well, Milady. _Malodius_ and I found him slumped along the roadside fifteen leagues from here. Merlin is feverish and in considerable pain. Strange though there are no marks or wounds on him."

She nodded at his assessment. _Get Merlin to Master Wyngate. Get him to attention._ She heaved deep breaths to calm herself further. "Help me get him to Master Wyngate! There has to be a tonic for Merlin's malady."

"For the pain of the heart and soul? With due respect, Milady, there is none for a master's death on one's watch, I fear." He shook his head forlornly.

"Your own kingdom's fall years before?" she recalled him telling the court that account several years before. Her own heart panged after hearing about Cawdor's sweeping across Talisdore like a crimson wave of carnage drowning everything and everyone in its path.

"Aye." He set his jaw allowing the pain to subside. "Merlin has ranted in his fever. King Arthur is dead if he is to be believed."

"I have heard other reports, Good Knight. _Malodius,_ would you carry Merlin on your back please? It would make the journey faster," she requested urgently. Chills pricked at her skin. Sweat dampened her forehead. For a second, she recalled seeing Merlin unconscious after Morgana had tried to kill him. Her heart twisted in agony. "Please."

 _Malodius_ purred much as a smaller cat would. He stood resolutely as the humans placed the traumatized Warlock across his back. Then he motioned swiftly toward the doors; his mane billowing about in the morning breeze.

"Thank you, good Lion," she expressed gratefully. She rubbed her forehead in consternation. _If Merlin can't be healed, how will we go on? Why did Priestess Freya trust me? Can I do this?_ She ground her teeth at allowing _Doubt_ a beachhead.

 _Because we desire him. Because we chose this duty,_ her heart fired back at her.

She nodded numbly. She simply rode _Duty_ 's wave at this point toward Master Wyngate's chambers.

And so a season of change progressed…


	9. Merlin's Nightmare

Chapter 8 [Another Place]

[A/N: I'm about to play with some scenes from "Hunter's Heart." Bear with me….]

Lavender clouds swept across the pink skies. Angry booms echoed for miles. Orange lightning lit up the night. An icy wind cut through the landscape billowing the tall grasses in its wake before ceasing its advance against the towering mountains to the west.

Yet no bird or beast was around to be seen….no witnesses to be had in any direction….

Only a small cave in the mountains' base offered anything of note…that and what or rather _who_ lay in it.

Merlin lay numbly on the granite floor. His mind drifted in a sea of unknowing. His eyes meandered about the inky backdrop. His body surrendered an instinctive shiver against the chill's intrusion into his space. His hands grasped desperately for a blanket, coat or some cover but came up with nothing.

The darkness pushed at him, squeezing him much as a boa constrictor might its prey. Much like quicksand, it sucked him down into its depths and expelled the air of hope from his lungs.

Still he didn't care. He couldn't care really.

He had failed the Destiny. Despite Kilgarrah's final support at Avalon, he'd let Arthur die. He'd left Camelot and the Five Kingdoms in a state of chaos. Gwen was alone. Aithusa ran amok. Nemeth staggered along.

Nemeth…. _Mithian_ …..

For several heartbeats, _Memoria_ pierced the veil. Her light sparkled upon _Doubt_ 's obsidian waters. She stirred insights and _exempla_ for his mind's eye. Much as a patient teacher would do for a challenged pupil, she presented the case for his consideration.

[Ridgeline, Five miles from Camelot—During "Hunter's Heart"]

"Arthur." Mithian arched an eyebrow at her then-fiancé. She'd grown tired of Arthur lording it over his loyal manservant.

"Right. You prefer the original. Merlin?" Arthur failed to see the point. He was so wrapped up in trying to impress her and dealing with the unfamiliar nerves. Consequently he turned to the familiar horseplay with his servant-friend.

Merlin simply did it. He was used to it.

She, however, wasn't amused. "Don't be so mean."

The King shrugged. "He doesn't mind. Do you, Merlin?"

Playing the dutiful servant, Merlin grinned. He did appreciate her attempt. Still he had his role to play.

She rolled her eyes. "Enough!" She collected an armful of the picnic wares. "Thank you, Merlin. I'll do the rest." Then she smiled at Merlin and helped him to move the picnic goods in question back to the first location where the view was best.

[Next Morning, Passage Through Camelot's Royal Chambers—Still During "Hunter's Heart"]

Merlin hefted Arthur's crossbow over his shoulder. Unlike the others around himself, he really cared little for the hunting "sport". Still, as the King and his fiancée did, he had the implement cleaned and oiled. He had the accompanying quiver of bolts waiting back at the chambers. He shook his head. So much seemed jumbled up on that morning. He hoped that the stags would stay under cover. He wanted things to be as they should. He knew Arthur was destined to be with Gwen. He wanted his friends to be happy. The problem was that he didn't know how Mithian fit into the mix.

Mithian….

He frowned and sighed. Granted she'd seemed *different* than the other nobles. Much as with Gwen, she didn't just lord it over him. She had shown respect and a measure of caring not seen in many nobles especially for a royal. 'What is it?'

"Not a fan of hunting?"

He turned to find the latest object of his thoughts observing him in the empty passage. Admittedly her perceptive eyes unsettled him as if they could see through the mask he put up to the rest of Camelot. He attempted to shrug it off. "What sport is it when one side has dogs and spears and the other nothing?"

Mithian considered him in the dimly lit passage. Her eyes allowed him to realize her desperation over the situation at hand. "You're not a fan of me either. Come on, Merlin. I'd have to be a fool not to notice."

"I'm sorry if I caused offense." Merlin hesitated. Then he saw the expectant look—one that matched Gaius' best one—pressing him to continue. He didn't offer the expected response struggling with what to say. He knew Arthur was trying to force himself past Gwen. He understood Mithian deserved to have a chance. Still why did she have to be such a conundrum? Once again, he could see her consideration for others. Rather than just demanding his obedience, she really cared what he thought.

She shot him a pointed look. "I'm sure you have good reasons. One thing I've learned since being here, Arthur values your opinion above almost all others even if he'll never admit it."

"You can say that again." Merlin conceded with an uncomfortable glance. In that instant, he felt naked before her.

She nodded realizing that he needed space for his internal conflict. Rather than press him about his own issues, she requested, "I like him, Merlin. I really do. I didn't expect to but he's really a loveable person. All I ask is that you give me a chance. Can you do that?"

Relief washed over him. If she wanted a further chance to prove herself, he'd give her that. "Yeah." He grinned at her warmly.

Rather than the typical disdain or impudence of most nobles, she offered him a radiant smile. "Thank you….."

[Present Day—Dreamscape]

His mind twitched from the insights. _Mithian…cares? Course. She cares 'bout everyone. I let her hurt. I allowed her pain._

A shrill sarcastic cackling echoed off of the craggy walls. It grated on his ears and seized onto what remained of his attention.

"Emrys. Oh, Emrys! You are PATHETIC!" Morgana strode from the shadow. _Triumph_ 's embers burdened under the heaviness in her eyes.

"S…stop." He stared at her in disbelief. Had he not just run her through with Excalibur? Had he not turned back the Saxons and singlehandedly stopped the fighting at Camlann?

She sniggered. "Poor Merlin. No purpose left. The bastards you served so loyally are gone now. The ones you betrayed _your own kind for_ are dead!" She let herself gloat over his broken condition. Her hate blossoming like a gigantic black rose.

He could barely lift a finger or hand. _Guilt_ bore down on him. He had played his role in pushing them to this point. He had turned on a deaf ear on her pleas for guidance as her magic emerged. He'd even tried to poison her in order to save the kingdom….

…and now that friendship…that attraction…had soured into rancid animosity…

 _What have I done?_ His mood sank further if that was possible.

She held up a hand allowing blue fire to burn there. Her eyes seared his with their vengeful glare. For several heartbeats, she stood poised to strike. "No. That'd be too easy." She snuffed the flame out. Then she looked down at him with satisfaction. "I _like_ you broken. You left me as such. Fine. Be without my dear brother."

He closed his eyes and turned not wanting her to see the tears creasing his cheeks.

She wrenched his face back toward hers. "Oh how sweet!" She wet her fingertip with the salty liquid and tasted deeply of it. "At last!"

A voice cleared impudently from her left. "Even after you die, you're still a spoiled bitch. You know that?"

Merlin blinked recognizing the voice. "G…Gawain?"

She rolled her eyes and spun to face the irreverent knight. "I killed you!"

Gawain sized up the situation. He held his shield ready for all of the good it would do him. In addition, he brandished his blade. "And he killed you. You didn't let that ruin your fun. Why should I?" He smirked impudently. "Go ahead. Try again."

She glowered at him like an angry cobra. She threw a dark fiery blast at him.

He deflected it with his shield. "You're losing your touch." He circled slowly toward Merlin while keeping a careful eye on her.

She laughed sarcastically. "I put you in here."

"And you couldn't shut me up then…or _now_." With three more gliding strides, he'd stepped between her and the despondent warlock. "Gloating time's over. You're turning Merlin's stomach with your ranting already."

"Step aside, Gawain." She allowed her hand to burn again threateningly.

"Make me." His eyes focused into hers. Despite the banter and insults he hurled at her, the steel in his tone and glare clearly made their point. "I'm not leaving my friend to that crap."

She snorted indignantly. "You were the fool, Gawain. Go ahead and comfort the traitor if he even understands it. Without Arthur, he's nothing. I will return, Emrys." With that, she disappeared into the shadows once again.

"Damn pain in the ass." Gawain pulled Merlin up into a sitting position. "Hey! Come on!"

Merlin grimaced and shuddered. "I…did it….I made her….What good….What good am I?"

Gawain frowned and shook his head. "Oh no you don't!" He shook the other man. "You're sure as Hell not giving up now!"

"G…Gawain, stop. Not worth it," Merlin whispered.

"Yeah whatever. Well I hate to tell you, Merlin, but _we_ , your friends, disagree. Time to let someone else save your ass for a change. Hate to break it to you but ol' Arthur ain't the end of the road for either of us," Gawain informed him. "Besides you're keeping me from a lady."

Merlin closed his eyes. "Jus' go then."

"Not without you." Gawain grabbed his shoulders. "I'm not leaving you to that harpy either. See you on the other side."

Around them, the cavern brightened with a pure white luminescence.

 _Much you still have to do, Emrys,_ the triple goddess declared in the background. _Back you both go…._

When the light faded, the cave stood empty once more.

The two men had something else to do. But what would that be? What indeed?


	10. Mithian's Warm Care

Chapter 9 [Nemeth—Physicians' Chamber—About an Hour After Chapter 7's Events]

[A/N: Flashbacks here are from "Another's Sorrow"]

Mithian sipped on a goblet of wine to try and assuage her nerves. She'd sent Ywain to inform her father and the counsellors that she would be indisposed for a few hours yet. She glanced down at the unconscious servant lying on the cot next to her seat. _What happened, Merlin? Where did you disappear to? Where is Arthur?_ She shook her head as the next group of questions cascaded through her consciousness. _So if that priestess knew you were coming, Merlin, was she right about Kay too?_

That thought brought a deep gulp from the goblet.

An elderly man pried Merlin's eye open at that moment. The candlelight reflected off of his bald scalp. His brown eyes sought out every detail on his patient. His beige smock and green apron held many stains from previous cases. "Young man's lucky to be alive, I'd say."

"Will he live, Master Wyngate?" she wondered while trying to keep her voice modulated.

"Physically, I don't see any issues, Princess Mithian," he noted. "The way though he keeps moaning, I can't say. I'd feel better getting Gaius here from Camelot. Boy's his ward." He shook his head. "Can't imagine how this one managed to get to where Sir Ywain found him. Unnatural business, it is."

 _Malodius_ growled in displeasure over that response.

"It's all right," she assured him. "He didn't mean you were unnatural."

Even if Wyngate intended as much, he wasn't about to antagonize the lion at that moment. "I'd say his heart's broken over something. Wish I knew what."

"King Arthur's death, Master Wyngate. Merlin was his most loyal servant," she deduced. She took a cool wet cloth from the basin by her right hand. After letting it drip into the bowl, she wrung it out. Then she gently wiped Merlin's flushed forehead with it.

"Princess, I can do that. Certainly you have better things to do then tending to a servant and…." Wyngate presumed.

She stiffened and turned. "Master Wyngate, I appreciate the offer. _However_ Merlin is not just a servant! He is my friend. My father and I owe the throne to him at least in part. He has always been considerate and brave. He's risked much." She frowned. "No. I need to make sure he's all right." _If we have lost Kay, I won't see Merlin go the same way._ She sighed deeply.

"Of course." Master Wyngate bowed low. "If it is all right with you, Princess, I will update your father on Merlin's condition?"

"That would be fine. Thank you. _Malodius_ and I will keep watch here," she dismissed with more than a bit of annoyance in her voice. Then she turned her attention back to Merlin.

The aged physician crinkled his brow in wonder. He knew she'd always been more empathetic and caring than most nobles since her earliest days. He watched her tend to stricken animals and readily volunteer to observe aid missions. She'd more than proven her administrative skills in most medical as well as political matters. Still he'd _never_ seen any royal tend or care for a mere _peasant_ and a _servant_ in such a manner. He grimaced and hurried away toward the throne room.

 _Malodius_ growled at the departing courtier.

"Pay him no mind," she advised. Her eyes assessed the suffering patient. Much as Ywain had noted before, she could see Merlin's twitching and facial contortions.

"I'm…sorry….Sorry I hurt…everyone….Failed….I failed…." Merlin groaned.

She blinked incredulously. Yes, she knew Merlin had his faults. She understood how he could be rash, overly self-sacrificing, perhaps prideful and definitely talked over his station from time to time. Still, with what he did and how he did it, she knew he was certainly no failure. _If anyone kept Arthur's court on track, it was you, Merlin. Still no one person can do everything not even a monarch._ She straightened his hair and tidied up the familiar neckerchief. "Can't have you looking rumpled, can I? You certainly did as much for me."

She recalled…..

[Woods—Set During Ride to Nemeth Royal Tomb]

As was his normal procedure during royal progresses and military journeys, Merlin walked about the camp to insure that everything seemed in order. He checked on the horses. He asked each knight and accompanying courtier if there was anything they needed. He offered to fill water skins and fetch firewood for the evening meal. Still, as he did so, he kept a careful eye on Mithian and Hilda.

Despite Gaius' and Arthur's discounting of his "funny feeling," he knew something was off. _Mithian's never like that to anyone. I don't care if they aren't her biggest supporters._ He decided to walk up and check things out as inconspicuously as possible. He nodded to the two women and went about his duties as invisibly as he could manage.

Hilda, from off to the side, watched him as well. Her eyes never left him for an instant.

Mithian, on the other hand, kept her eyes averted. She didn't want to attract attention toward him nor give her oppressor any ideas or make him a potential target. Still she felt strengthened and comforted by his quiet strength. Occasionally her eyes would drift toward him for a second or two before snapping back to other things. She picked up her arm unintentionally or perhaps as a Freudian slip.

Either way, the action exposed her burned wrist.

His eyes went wide when he saw the injury. Forgetting himself, he sprang to her side and grabbed her wrist. "Where did you get that?"

Mithian reacted in surprise. Many nobles, of course, would've had him flogged for daring to lay hands on their person in that manner not to mention addressing them in such a manner. Still she didn't know if it was that social sensibility, her own feelings toward him, her fear of Hilda or a combination of those factors. She shivered from the "nurse's" poisonous gaze before stammering, "I…I was bound by Odin's men before I escaped."

"It was a _very_ unpleasant memory…one that the Princess would rather forget," Hilda emphasized not wanting her constant nemesis to get too close.

He clearly caught the hint from both women. He straightened himself and averted his eyes thereby stepping back into the servant's role anew. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize. Of course." With that, he left.

Mithian shot Hilda a nervous look. She knew that Merlin would clearly be a target from there on out. While she didn't know the history between the nurse and servant, she could sense that he wasn't dropping the matter despite the stumbled-through apology. She felt torn between fearing for him and the warm feelings that someone should care enough to risk public punishment on her behalf.

Consequently she decided to warn him before they broke camp on the following morning….

[Next Morning]

Mithian fretted nervously off to the side of the camp. With some discussion, she'd insisted that Merlin take her own water skin for filling instead of just taking his spare one for the journey. She glanced anxiously down the hill toward the stream where she'd scratched out the warning on the rock. Her heart beat anxiously fearing for his safety and whether he'd actually find her sign.

Apparently he found her advisory.

Then Hilda found him and struck him unconscious with a vicious head wound.

She trembled. She lowered her head in shame and fear. _I put him in danger. He cares and I did that. I shouldn't have let him show that kindness especially in front of her._ She cast a fearful look toward the ruined stonework where she knew Gaius would be tending to the special servant. _Please be all right, Merlin!_ She bit her lip cursing her own impetuousness.

Hilda shoved her brutally. "Get to the horses. Arthur's moving out."

Mithian nodded numbly. She hustled so as to get them both away from Merlin as quickly as possible. As they headed up the hill, she walked straight across a rise over the treatment site. Her sorrowful eyes scanned the prone man seeking out any signs of improvement. A stray tear creased her cheek at the sight of him.

Hilda hissed from behind. "I told you there'd be consequences." Her eyes narrowed menacingly at the Princess…..

[Present Day]

Mithian smiled in admiration for the unconscious patient. "You certainly do amaze, Merlin." She took a small wooden cup of water on the other side of the workbench and raised it to his lips. "I'm not going to let you die of thirst either." She slowly tilted it allowing the liquid to gently drizzle into his mouth so as to dampen it but not choke him. "There." Satisfied in that regard, she set the cup back in its former position.

He seemed to quiet a bit. His cries were now less frequent. His body while still tense didn't jerk or twitch at all.

Her heart warmed as she noticed his seeming improvement. "I'm glad I can be of service as well, Merlin." Her fingers whispered gentle touches across his left cheek. She glanced toward the door making sure to not be seen crossing the societal boundaries as such. "You are much more than a servant to me. You've always been Arthur's knight and mine even if he won't raise you as such. Well he is the Idiot, not you. Never you, my good knight and protector." She leaned over the Warlock; her lips brushing _Amor's_ passionate entreaties upon his forehead. As she did so, she felt lighter than air. Despite his situation, dare she'd say, she felt excited stepping onto that forbidden ground so to speak.

But then, as she had said to Arthur himself, she was willing to give up her title and lands to find happiness and love. Well now she had it…..

…and it might mean Hell when her father found out….

 _Oh, Merlin. Why isn't it ever easy?_ She lamented while dabbing his forehead again with the damp cloth. She'd spent so many years playing the diplomatic game and navigating _Disappointment_ 's rocky shoals in the process. The courtiers and knights in Nemeth wanted a more gentile match. The foreign princes regarded Nemeth as too small or insignificant to put up with her. Besides she'd never felt comfortable in any setting like she did in Camelot….

…like she did around Merlin…even if he had kept Gwen's torch burning against her during the first visit….

 _I never have had anyone so honest with me save Father himself._ She smirked letting her eyes sparkle at him. _You are definitely one of a kind, Merlin._

 _He's the One. Remember what that priestess said,_ her heart proclaimed.

 _He's still a peasant. Father will never go for him. With Kay in danger, we have to think of our duty,_ her brain countered.

 _Will you shut up? Merlin's done enough for Camelot and Nemeth! Certainly Arthur and Guinevere can elevate him to a knight. He's done it for his own knights. Why not Merlin? Then we can have him,_ her heart rebutted.

 _For once, you might have something there,_ her brain conceded.

 _You don't say?_ her heart sassed adding one of its trademark snorts for emphasis.

She rolled her eyes at her own internal deliberations. Still, as Freya had foretold, the matter was in her hands now. She had Merlin under her own protection and care. She actually had a plan to facilitate her own heart's desire.

Now if only the World would let it happen…. _That_ would be the fly in the ointment right there….


	11. News to Nemeth's Council

Chapter 10

[Outside of the Citadel]

[A/N: Two things. First, as in the series, I never heard the term "Dragoon" mentioned, I refer to Merlin's older self as "Emrys". Secondly, as Spangleypony predicted, life's about to throw a wrench into Mithian's plan, it seems….]

Galahad stopped the procession with a heavy heart. He'd deliberated for the entire journey on the nature of his message. His eyes remained sharp for potential threats along the roadside of course. He still spoke with the other knights about the matter at hand. Occasionally he'd steal a glance at the carriage in their midst. _Prince Kay was our future. With the King still feeble following the witch's assault, how will we survive?_ He frowned knowing how Princess Mithian's luck had soured on the marriage front. _With Sir Simon gone, the council will never accept a woman ruling in her own right. Pity. The Princess is capable. What will we do?_ He glanced around at the town square around themselves.

Despite the knights' return, Nemeth's citizenry failed to respond for good or ill. Perhaps due to their small remaining numbers, the knights' colors or that the recent troubles had numbed their minds to the warfare, Whitgate's people continued to trudge through their normal affairs with barely a step out of time.

Galahad shook his head. _Yet another reason why we need more stability._ He sighed deeply. "Rodrigo?"

"Aye, Galahad?" Rodrigo called back. He rode his green clad steed toward the front and the group's impromptu leader.

"Watch the Prince and Sir Simon's remains. I will be back presently," Galahad instructed. "We cannot have any more issues."

"Of course not. We shall keep careful watch," Rodrigo concurred.

"I have every confidence you shall." Galahad dismounted with more than a little effort. His bones creaked in the icy chill. "Be wary." He cast one more glance toward the carriage and then their surroundings. Then he trudged up the stairs and into the fortified structure itself.

Oswald motioned to the other knights to watch their surroundings. The quiet and normalcy did not seem natural to his ears or mind for that matter. _It is the quiet before the storm, methinks!_

[Council Chamber]

Several floors above the waiting knights, King Rodor listened to his two remaining councilors intently. He understood that the kingdom lacked for a great many things. He'd devoted resources to putting out the remaining brush fires started during Odin's usurpation several months prior. He gladly held more hearings for public redress in that regard. He'd sent knights and his courtiers out into the countryside to assess the damage.

Still he fought himself to remain alert. His arms and legs barely had any feeling in them. His mind wandered in and out. With great effort, he managed to raise a handkerchief to his mouth to wipe away the unintentional drool. His tongue slurred the responses offered by his brain and mouth. His eyes would drift toward the two empty seats at his left and at the foot of the table respectively….

…seats intended for his daughter and the Court Physician….

 _Mithian, where are you? You knew we were to be here._ Rodor hacked violently into the cloth in his hand once more. He shuddered from some unforeseen chill in the air. "Have you heard anything, Lord Aethelwald?"

"I spoke with Master Wyngate this very morning, Milord," a blonde haired man in a blue robe noted frankly. "He assured me he would be here. Lord Edwin?"

The rouge haired nodded fervently. "According to the Princess' maid, Princess Mithian was to be here as well. She apparently went for a walk in the garden and then around the castle to collect her thoughts."

"She often does that," Rodor noted. "Anything else of note however?"

Edwin cleared his throat. "Apparently Sir Ywain and his beast returned this morning. The Princess spoke with them. She was hustling them toward Master Wyngate's chambers. According to the guards, they had another man with them." He glanced guardedly at the King and his counterpart. "King Arthur's servant."

"Merlin?" Rodor blinked and frowned. Just two days earlier, he'd received word of Arthur's disappearance and Gwen assuming the throne.

"I assume so. Princess Mithian was last seen accompanying Sir Ywain and the lion into the physician's chambers," Edwin continued.

Aethelred snorted. He had always opposed her being on the council. Oftentimes she and he had come to words on issues of state. Then he'd back down out of propriety albeit with a degree of resentment. "Milord, Princess Mithian knows her duty. Certainly if she's more interested in a mere _servant_ than the affairs of our kingdom…."

Rodor's eyes blazed into the other man's. "Have a care, Lord Aethelred. Princess Mithian cares a great deal for this kingdom and its governance. I only hope Sir Simon can take his position seriously upon his return from the battle." He coughed again into the handkerchief and took a glass of water.

"Of course, Sire. Still the young man is but a peasant himself…."

Rodor rolled his eyes. "You…should aim to be like that one." He inhaled deeply pushing the words from his tired lungs. "Merlin…proved brave against the witch and Odin. He stood strongly beside his master…and helped to negotiate…peace. Princess Mithian respects…him. He withstood a terrible head wound…but somehow made it to the tomb….Helped us escape."

The door opened slowly allowing Wyngate to ease himself into the room. He shut it again and bowed to the others already therein. "My apologies for being late, Milord, Lords Edwin and Aethelred." He hustled to assume his place.

"I trust you've just come…from your chambers?" Rodor queried in rasped breaths. "What of King Arthur's…man, Merlin?"

"Merlin lies unconscious in my chambers, Sire. Princess Mithian and _Malodius_ watch over him. The young man appears to only suffer from exhaustion and exposure at least physically. His sleep is troubled however. He twitches and shakes. He bemoans what happened to his King." Wyngate shook his head. "I would have thought Sir Ywain would already be here."

"We've seen no sign of him, Good Doctor," Edwin noted. His eyes met the other two counselors'. Then he turned to the King. "Perhaps we should rest for a few minutes so that….?"

Another knock came from the heavy oaken door.

A lone knight stuck his head into the room. Respectfully he bowed before continuing, "My lords? Sire?"

"Yes?" Rodor queried expectantly.

"Sir Ywain wishes to address you and the Council. May I admit him?" the slender courtier asked anxiously.

"Please do so at once." Rodor grimaced at the sudden burning in his blood. "Might…I have some of that tonic, Master Wyngate?"

"Of course, Sire." The physician stood and strode over to the monarch. He pulled a small brown bottle from his pocket. "Just a couple of sips, my King." He poured the recommended dosage into Rodor's water goblet.

"Thank you," Rodor accepted before taking a weak gulp from the goblet and wiping his mouth. "I do appreciate that, Master Wyngate." Within a breath, he felt the burning in his blood and the numbness subside. The exhaustion wasn't quite as bad. "Sir Ywain, thank you for your service. What is the word from Camelot? Did you…speak to Gaius?"

Ywain bowed to his monarch. "Your Highness and Good Counselors, good morrow. _Malodius_ , Britomart and I, as you know, rode for Camelot in order to gain Master Gaius' insight on your malady, King Rodor. Unfortunately we were intercepted by a recurring plague on our land. Morgana Pendragon tortured two of King Arthur's knights. I personally rescued Sir Percival. _Malodius_ and Britomart drove the witch away from Sir Gawain. The latter seemed almost at Death's door, I fear. We three talked with Arthur's knights and decided to split our forces. Sir Percival and she made for Camelot to find care for Sir Gawain and gain Master Gaius' aid in our current situation. Meantime _Malodius_ and I searched for King Arthur. We were but fifteen leagues from here when we came upon Merlin."

"And what was the boy up to? He's certainly sleeping it off now," Aethelred scoffed.

Ywain frowned and exchanged looks with his monarch. "That 'boy' deserves respect for his accomplishments, Lord Aethelred. Certainly you would not be in that seat if not for him." He turned to Rodor and nodded toward his liege. "With due respect to your power and grace, Sire."

"We said as much just before your arrival, Sir Ywain." Rodor rubbed his chin with his left knuckles. He flexed his right hand to keep the feeling going therein. "And did you see King Arthur?"

"No, Sire. Sadly Merlin was alone. We brought him back here with all haste. We understood the debt owed for our lives and sovereignty. Also if anyone knows of King Arthur's fate, it would be Merlin," Ywain answered earnestly.

"And Princess Mithian? You left her with him?" Edwin scoffed.

"The young man is unconscious. His demons haunt him. She watches him. And no, they are not alone. _Malodius_ is with them. My apologies for not continuing to Camelot. I have faith in Britomart and the good knights," Ywain assessed.

"I understand. You considered your possibilities. She will continue the mission. You searched for King Arthur given our continued friendship with him and Camelot. Is there anything else per chance?" Rodor assured the knight.

"No, Sire. With your leave, I will depart. The road was long. I wish to dine and bring some food for Merlin and _Malodius_ ," Ywain requested.

"By all means. Thank you, Sir Ywain, for your account. We…" Rodor started before the courtier walked in again. "Yes, William?" he inquired with more than a bit of forced patience in his voice.

"Pardon me once more but Sir Galahad has returned." William glanced anxiously back into the hall. "I will admit him presently." He motioned into the passage and stepped back to admit the waiting knight.

"Sir Galahad, greetings! How went the battle?" Ywain greeted his comrade.

"A victory which proved costly, Sir Ywain. We have much to be grateful and lament as well," Galahad replied as they clasped arms and hands. Then he bowed to the King and councilors. "My lords, it does my heart good to be back here."

Rodor read the conflict on Galahad's face. He stood slowly and looked at the recently arrived knight. "Sir Galahad, the combined forces won the day at Camlann?"

"Aye, Sire. We routed the witch and her Saxon forces. Sadly we took heavy casualties. King Arthur of Camelot has been unaccounted for since the battle. In addition our fortunes were damaged as well." Galahad averted his eyes. Given the misfortunes heaped upon Nemeth over the previous year, he didn't want to report what he must."

"Our fortunes? Certainly we cannot be much worse than we were. Sir Ywain just reported that he discovered Merlin, King Arthur's manservant, on the roadside. The latter is being treated in Master Wyngate's chambers presently." Rodor stopped to wipe his mouth off again. He took another draught from his cup. Then he continued, "There is something else though. I can see it."

"Sire." Galahad bit his lip and frowned. "I am sorry." He looked up into his ruler's eyes. "Prince Kay and Sir Simon fell during the battle. They both fought with honor, skill and grace. I regret having to inform you of this misfortune. Their bodies are under guard in the square awaiting your word." Given the continued misgivings toward magic, he mentioned nothing of Emrys' intervention and almost singlehanded turning of that particular tide to them.

"My…word?" Rodor slumped into his seat. _Mourning_ and _Grief_ shook his resolve. His eyes watered. He rubbed his chest feeling a sharp pain cut through therein. "Bring them at once." He heaved a couple of heavy breaths. "I shall view them in your chambers, Master Wyngate."

"At once, Sire." The Court Physician rose from his seat with a curt bow. He exchanged knowing looks with his two counterparts before scurrying for the door.

"We shall inform the heralds then, my Lord?" Edwin presumed.

"Yes. Please do." Rodor rubbed his forehead while trying to collect his thoughts. "We shall also need to officially name Princess Mithian the Crown Princess."

"Sire, Sir Simon was to be her husband. Perhaps we should wait until a suitable match….?" Aethelred argued albeit as gently as he could.

"We cannot wait any longer. Without Prince Kay, she is my last heir and hope for Nemeth. We have to trust that one can rise to the occasion," Rodor replied. He ground his teeth and somehow maintained his royal bearing. "You both notify Regis. We shall make an announcement shortly concerning the services for our departed. Sir Galahad, perhaps you might have your knights bring the Prince and Sir Simon to Master Wyngate's chambers?"

"At once," Galahad bowed and departed for his task.

"Sir Ywain, might you accompany me back to said chambers? I wish to speak with you about your encounter with the witch," Rodor requested.

"I would be delighted, Sire." Ywain drew himself tall and stolid. "You have my sympathies for the Prince. He was a distinguished friend and caring man."

"Indeed. Thank you. I might have some assistance?" Rodor leaned against the wall seeking support for his increasingly frail legs.

"I am here as you require, my King. Come," Ywain assented. He offered a respectful nod to the councilors before helping his liege out of the chamber.

" _Fate_ hands our land a decisive blow. The witch's magic weakens King Rodor. We cannot trust in Mithian to rule alone," Aethelred pointed out.

"There are no other options, Aethelred. The King has tried to find a match for Princess Mithian. If Arthur of Camelot is indeed dead, we cannot trust his chambermaid to rule strongly," Edwin stressed. He peered into the hall to make sure they were indeed alone.

"We should avert a civil war. Remember last year? Meleagant of Cawdor would take her in marriage. Then he'd put her in her place." Aethelred rolled his eyes. "She should be sewing and tending the sick not acting like a man. Let her be married and have a child. Do her duty that way."

"She'd flatly refuse," Edwin reminded the older man.

"Who said she'd have a choice? This news might be the last straw for our king. We have to do something! We can't chance Princess Mithian making _her own choice_. Can we? What would you want? Stability or civil war wrecking more havoc across this land? We can't take a chance," Aethelred put forth. "Prince Kay would agree with me. I just hope he understands."

"Aethelred, this is treason," Edwin insisted.

"No. Letting the Princess wreck further havoc would be treasonous to us all. I go to insure our future," Aethelred countered. "Do not try and stop me, Edwin. We would both hang."

Edwin grimaced and stewed. "Fine." He stormed out of the chamber proper.

Aethelred shook his head. "Such sentiments." He shook his head wishing that Uther Pendragon still ruled in Camelot. "He'd help me. Maleagant will have to do." He headed for the kitchens and then to the stables just beyond them.

The ride would be long. The purpose (to him) was sound.

Pity his service to _Pandora_ as her envoy would provoke just the issues he sought to avoid…..


	12. Truths Discerned

Chapter 11 [Court Physician's Chamber—Five Minutes Later]

Mithian stared out the chamber's window toward the Lower Town and wall beyond. She could almost hear Lord Aethelred and Lord Edwin complaining about her absence from the meeting. She knew her father would look to her for advice against the recalcitrant nobles.

Still she didn't care to be honest.

Maybe she was the Princess. She was a caring woman too. She had the right to care for a friend, didn't she?

 _Let them deal with it. Merlin deserves our respect not our scorn._ She frowned. _There are ways to raise Merlin to a knight. He's done the required tasks. He survived two ordeals against Morgana alone during that horrid ride from Camelot. He stood with Arthur against Odin. How much more has he done for Camelot over the years? How much more should he have to put up with?_ She snorted to herself. _I tipped my intent by staying here to care for him._ She turned back toward the cot.

 _Malodius_ raised his head in consideration of her mood. Given how Merlin had treated him during the visit to Camelot four years earlier, he wasn't going to desert the Warlock. He well remembered the strange looks from all social classes and courtiers….

…all but Merlin. He remembered the warlock's kind words and the steak spirited from the palace kitchens at great risk to his place in the royal household….

The lion purred and rubbed his mane against the prone man's hand gently.

She smiled knowing that she had support in that venue at least. She walked back toward the others; her mind focusing on her plan. She'd speak to her father at the first opportunity. Somehow she needed to get word to Camelot. _Queen Guinevere would know if anyone does. Perhaps the knights might know more if they'll acknowledge Merlin as more than a servant. Maybe Master Gaius?_ She sighed. _That is if she doesn't just pull him back there. She came from that background. Surely she'd understand._ She bit her lip. He'd barely arrived. She'd known him only as the chief servant.

Yet he warmed her heart even if he couldn't speak.

 _This has to work! We have no other possibilities! The goddess has willed it. Certainly it will work!_ She bowed her head in silent prayer.

As she did so, Master Wyngate entered the chamber. He said nothing to her. Rather he watched her praying over his patient's health. He could clearly see her concern. He sensed that she felt more for the prone servant than just simple friendship. _It is as Lord Aethelred feared. She has made her choice._ He frowned knowing that with Prince Kay's death, her infatuation would doom the kingdom. _I don't care what she or Sir Ywain says. The boy is a peasant and a servant!_

She heard one of his boots scraping the floor. With a tell-tale arched eyebrow, she queried, "Spying on me now, are we?"

He grimaced but quickly recovered enough to bow. "Not all, Milady. I was…admiring how well you tend to a patient."

"You mean look after the servant? Master Wyngate, with all due respect, please. He is your patient. Besides Master Gaius is your friend. Is he not?" she retorted.

"Of course he is!"

Her eyebrow arched ever-higher. "Then treat Merlin accordingly! I should not have to make it a royal order."

He nodded and shuffled over to Merlin's side. Much like the disciplined schoolboy, he flatly went about his business. He opened the eye once again. His hand grasped the unconscious man's wrist detecting the slightly increased blood flow. A palm to the forehead felt a little more heat there than before. "You've managed to stabilize him, Princess. Wish one of my tonics could wake him."

" _Malodius_ and I can both take credit," she deflected despite the slight rosy tinge in her cheeks.

"I suppose so," he noted. "Meantime you might want to prepare, Princess. There's been news from Camlann."

 _Perhaps what Priestess Freya predicted?_ She sucked in a sorrowful breath and trembled. _Kay, no! You can't be dead! Not yet!_ "What now? We can't take much more."

"Your _fiancé_ and the Prince, Milady. I am so very sorry," he informed her somberly. "Perhaps you might help me get these tables cleared off? I assure you that Merlin will be all right for a few minutes."

She sighed and then nodded numbly. Despite receiving the news that morning, she'd hoped that Freya had erred…that somehow the goddess had changed her mind. Now she knew that there would be no reprieve. She brushed Merlin's hair with the back of her hand. "I'll be back." With that, she walked over to where the physician cleared his first bench. "Where can I help?"

"If you could clear the main table, Milady, I would appreciate it," he expressed.

She bobbed her head up and down curtly. A few trips between the table and Wyngate's desk allowed her to clear the candle, the plate and place setting from the table. "While I wish Sir Simon had been more attentive, I will miss him."

"Indeed, Princess Mithian, we all shall. He had potential," he consoled as he spread a sheet over the bench. "I know this isn't the most suitable place for him. Pardon it."

"You do your best for Sir Simon. I know that," she noted. She spread another white sheet over the main table. "Prince Kay would say the same if he could."

At that moment, a thumping could be heard from the door.

"Master Wyngate! Princess Mithian! Are you in there? It's Sir Galahad," Galahad called from the hallway.

She hustled over and threw open the door to find the knight and her brother's other elite warriors there. "Forgive me, Sir Galahad. I don't mean to be rude by not offering more of a greeting. I just need to know…."

"We have them, Princess. Given what you're going through, I understand. Might we bring them in so that they can be tended to?" Galahad assured her.

"Yes of course! Thank you for bringing them both with such regard. Forgive me. We already have one patient here. It seems that Camlann was most unkind to the Five Kingdoms on the whole," she deduced.

"It was a brutal battle, Milady. As I reported to your father and the Royal Council, if not for our superior arms and skill, all would have been lost," Galahad reiterated as he and another of the knights laid Sir Simon on the workbench.

Oswald squirmed. Granted he didn't approve of most magic use. Still he didn't feel comfortable with omitting certain facts either. "Not to mention that sorcerer…."

"Sorcerer?" Master Wyngate queried in surprise. He shot Galahad a confused look.

"I'd like to know as well," she chimed in. Somehow she kept herself from stealing an affirming look at Merlin in the process.

" _Sir Oswald_." Galahad cleared his throat to remind the other knight of his place.

Still she wasn't swayed. "No, _Sir Galahad_ , I want to hear the rest of Sir Oswald's account."

"As would I," Master Wyngate chimed in. "Set the Prince on the table if you would, you two. Meantime, Sir Oswald, please tell us what you saw."

Oswald helped the physician carry Kay to the table. After they'd set him down on it, he quaked anxiously. He felt trapped between his commander and the Princess. He let out a nervous breath. His eyes were wide as saucers.

"It's all right. There will be no repercussions. I promise," she assured him.

Oswald nodded. "Thank you, Princess Mithian." He cleared his throat. "It was as Sir Galahad said. It was a brutal battle. The witch, Morgana Pendragon, had our combined forces surrounded. Sir Simon and the Prince fought with honor and gallantry. Still the witch used her magic to split our forces. Her beast spewed fire on us from above. And the Saxons drove us further back. That's when _he_ showed up…."

"He? Who?" Master Wyngate queried.

"We couldn't tell exactly." Oswald turned pale. "This old man with long white hair and a matching beard just _showed up_. He stood on the cliff over the ravine. For several heartbeats, he seemed to take in the whole battle. Then he stomped his staff on the ground. He threw… _lightning_ …I…I just don't believe it! He threw lightning!"

"Sir Oswald, stop," Galahad cut in.

"And I say _keeping going_. Sir Galahad, if you please?" she insisted wanting him to collaborate Freya's account. "Sir Oswald?"

"Thank you, Milady. As I said, the old man blew apart the Saxons' lines with his magic. He growled something at the flying beast scaring it away from us. The witch tried to battle him but he defeated her with ease. She called him _Emrys_. We knights ended the remaining threat. Then that old man was walking amongst us." Oswald rubbed his forehead. "He...picked up Camelot's king and carried him off. Before any of us could stop him, he just _vanished_ without a trace. Nobody's seen him since…him or Arthur of Camelot for that matter."

She nodded knowing that with his account, Oswald had just given her the pivotal piece of the puzzle she needed for her endeavor. _Merlin, you did it. Not that I'm surprised of course! I just wish you could have saved Kay._

"He took King Arthur. Did he?" Master Wyngate glanced over at Merlin. From Ywain's account, he remembered several details correlating to the patient.

"Aye. He did indeed. Nobody's been able to find him since," Oswald insisted. "We helped Camelot's knights to search for an entire day before they left the field. Sad state all the way around."

"Sad state when we have to rely on _magic_ ," Galahad groused.

"Magic is a tool just like your sword, Sir Galahad. I know better than you how it can be used for good or ill," she reminded him while holding her still-scarred wrist up for his benefit. "While I wish that stranger could have saved Prince Kay or Sir Simon, he did preserve your life and stop Morgana Pendragon's gambit."

At that moment, a knock came from the open door.

"Master Wyngate? King Rodor requires a chair if you please?" Ywain requested. He helped his liege into the chamber.

"Of course." The physician motioned toward the knight's right. "Please take the chair there, Sire. Sir Oswald just offered us some other details relating to Sir Galahad's and Sir Ywain's accounts from the meeting."

"Did he?" Rodor hacked into his handkerchief. "And what was that?"

Ywain glanced toward Merlin's still unconscious face. "First. Is there any change?"

"Merlin has improved slightly since you brought him here, Sir Ywain. Princess Mithian and your companion have not left his side. He will still require food and rest to deal with his physical issues. I cannot say what's going on in his mind however," Master Wyngate informed them.

"Given our losses today, Father, I would wish Merlin to recover. We have need of friends here and in our neighboring realms," she assessed with as modulated of a tone as she could manage. "I'm sure Camelot will want to know about his status as well."

"Indeed. We can move him to a more suitable place when this is done," Rodor concurred. "Now what of this missing account?"

"Pardon me, Sire. I told them of the mysterious sorcerer, Emrys, who turned the battle's tide in our favor. He threw lightning at the Saxons routing their army. He rid us of the flying white beast. Then he bested the witch, Morgana Pendragon. Finally he spirited King Arthur from there. I am sorry, Galahad. I will not lie or omit such details even if I do not care for magic."

"Emrys? As in the druidic fairy tale figure?" Galahad scoffed with a cough.

Rodor grimaced. He cast a suspicious eye on Galahad. "Sir Ywain, can you close the door? I wish to probe this further."

"But, Sire, we do not have the council here. Lords Edwin and Aethelred should…." Master Wyngate disagreed.

"We can inform them later if needed," Rodor insisted. "Sir Galahad, Sir Oswald, on second thought, you may go." He started coughing again for a pair of heartbeats before being able to continue. "I…appreciate your consideration toward our deceased brethren. Sir Oswald, I appreciate your honesty and candor in this matter. We shall discuss this further."

Galahad's eyes burned into his subordinate with deep venom. He scowled before giving the royals a perfunctory bow and hustling from the chamber.

Oswald offered a hearty bow. "My thanks for your considerate ear, Sire. My condolences on the Prince and Sir Simon, Princess. Best wishes for King Arthur's servant." With that, he departed the chamber.

Ywain closed the door. He slid the bolt into place. "Now that we have secured our privacy, Your Highness, what can I do for you?"

"Might I have a drink? Then I shall speak of this further," Rodor rasped.

"Indeed." Master Wyngate filled a cup with water. He ambled it over to the waiting monarch. "There you are, Sire."

Rodor nodded. He drank a mouthful to assuage his parched mouth and throat. As he did so, he looked to the three men lying in front of himself. "For their sakes, the truth must be known. I apologize, Mithian, if this upsets you. This is after all about your brother and potential _fiancé_."

She bowed her head from where she stood over Prince Kay. "It saddens me, Father. Our kingdom is the poorer for their losses today. Perhaps if we know more about this man, Emrys, we might have the answers you seek. After all he might be closer than we realize."

 _Malodius_ growled and nuzzled up against Merlin.

"True. Please understand that for all of the harm wrecked by Morgana Pendragon and her ilk, magic has also proven a blessing. The mysterious earthquake at the tomb which saved us and you, Sir Ywain, for one thing," Rodor reminded them all. "Certainly _Malodius_ serves as another reminder of that fact."

"Aye. Tis true," Ywain exchanged anxious looks with her. _Do I reveal what I really know?_ "Sire, that wizard sought to protect our forces. While it is a pity he could not preserve those who lost their lives, he did stem the witch's machinations on that front at least. I regret that we allowed her to escape our grasp on the roadside. Still we saved Sir Gawain and Sir Percival from terrible deaths."

Rodor nodded sagely. "As I stated earlier, you did your service to both realms. I assure you all that this wizard, Emrys, would receive my thanks and protection for his role in stemming the affair." He rubbed his forehead and exhaled sharply. "Now, Sir Ywain, as I recall, you reported finding Merlin by the roadside. Did you happen upon him?"

"We discovered him there, my King," Ywain replied.

"And he seemed distressed. Did he not?" Rodor pressed.

"He…did, Sire." Ywain looked upon the patient. "He raved that he'd failed his King. He knew of the latter's death."

"Quite curious when no one else would have known that," Rodor pronounced. "Save perhaps Morgana Pendragon herself." He scratched his chin assessing Merlin anew. "Quite the young man indeed. Certainly from what you've told me, my Daughter, he stood up to her at Camelot and in Gedref."

"He most certainly did," she concurred. She subconsciously moved closer to Merlin.

"And mysteriously enough, after Sir Oswald's mystery wizard disappears from Camlann, _Merlin_ knows of Arthur's death. Interesting." Rodor noted the others' facial gestures. "And as I recall, the witch used a spell to age herself before. Did she not?"

"Yes she did." She shuddered and ground her teeth from that particular ordeal.

"So we know that such arts of disguise can make anyone appear elderly," Rodor continued. "Have either of you seen Merlin use magic? Be truthful now."

"Merlin used it when we found him, Sire," Ywain conceded. He glanced at her. "Did you know as well, Princess?"

"Merlin removed that bracelet from my wrist with a little effort and a furrowed brow. Morgana said that only magic could do that. Then, as the tomb collapsed, I saw him point at Morgana before she flew backward into the wall. He may be a servant of peasant origins. He is extraordinary nonetheless." She gazed down at the subject of her explanation. She allowed him a warm smile. Her eyes sparkled like _Sol_ reflecting off of a stream. "And I have something else. We had a visitor earlier this morning who affirmed to me these things. Father, Merlin is Emrys. He is the greatest Warlock of our generation. Apparently Morgana forced him to kill her in combat."

Master Wyngate shook his head in wonder. "This _boy_? A great sorcerer?"

"Power comes in all shapes and sizes, my good Physician," Rodor declared. "Given what we've discussed today, I would say that Merlin is our sorcerer. Furthermore we owe him yet again for preserving the peace and ridding us of Morgana Pendragon's threat. Tell me, Mithian, who was this visitor?"

"She was the Priestess Freya, Morgana's successor as High Priestess of the Old Religion. She only sought peaceful conversation and accord between Avalon, Camelot and Nemeth, Father. Apparently the triple goddess willed that Merlin be victorious. It was she who placed Merlin where you found him, Sir Ywain," she reported. "As she said, Morgana violated the goddess' peace as well as ours."

"And what did you think of her?" Rodor pressed.

"She was very sincere. She spoke of the greater good. She seems to care. I can tell you she has none of Morgana's resentment, anger or spite. She also spoke of Merlin's role with _us_ now actually," she continued.

"His role? Princess, the boy is Queen Guinevere's servant. How can he be any more than that? We cannot just keep him secretly here," Master Wyngate doubted.

"Who suggested that, Master Wyngate?" she countered. "With due respect, I was just pointing out what this Priestess said to me. Once we give Prince Kay and Sir Simon their proper service and time, I would speak further."

Master Wyngate frowned. "Even at that point, he is a peasant. You are a Princess, Milady. You cannot be with him."

She stiffened. _Anger_ flared in her dark eyes. "By the laws of Nemeth _and_ Camelot, _there are ways to deal with that_! How much more should Merlin have to do? By our laws and Camelot's, he has more than acquitted himself in that way! And before you ask, yes! Yes I do care for Merlin! He is unlike _any_ man I've met. I could go on about his better qualities but we know about them already."

 _Malodius_ growled reminding them of his own service.

"Certainly if Merlin bested the witch repeatedly, I stand with _Malodius_ and Princess Mithian, my Liege," Ywain concurred.

"Indeed so." Rodor admired his daughter's passion and purpose in defending Merlin. "And you would seek his hand?"

"I desire to be with him, Father. I understand our role of service to the people and our fellow rulers. So would Merlin. Besides I've waited so long for a man of this quality. He doesn't look at me like a commodity. He sees me as _me_! I understand we just can't demand his release. Perhaps there can be some negotiation? We have no other options on that front. Merlin has met the criteria. If Queen Guinevere releases him from Camelot, I request that he'd be raised to noble status." She squeezed Merlin's hand affectionately.

"You have no idea how long I've waited to see you look at a man like that," Rodor acknowledged. "With what I've heard this morning, Merlin has met our standards. I will require you to accompany me to the talks with Queen Guinevere and the Camelot court. Would that be satisfactory?"

"It shall be. Thank you!" She bowed to him allowing _Relief_ 's warmth to show through her expression.

"As I said before, it provides surety for our troubled times. Master Wyngate, you shall do whatever is required to heal Merlin. I will speak with him once he awakens. Am I clear?" Rodor directed.

"Yes, Sire," the Physician relented although he still harbored his objections.

 _Malodius_ released an ecstatic roar shaking the chamber in the process.

"With his accomplishments, Merlin would be a valued friend. If _Malodius_ trusts him, so shall I," Ywain agreed.

"Then we are of one mind. Sir Ywain, thank you for bearing him here. I would also speak with this Priestess Freya if she is willing. For now, I wish Merlin to be placed in the guest room with the finest care. I trust you can oversee that, my Daughter?"

"I shall endeavor to do so, Father," she agreed readily. Her heart floated in the clouds. Her mind affirmed its accord with the former. King Rodor approved of the match. She'd won this round. _Now if only Queen Guinevere agrees._

Seems a Princess' fretting never ended…..


	13. Gawain Awakes

Chapter 12 [Camelot—Physician's Chamber]

Gawain grimaced from the pounding in his temples. Unlike in that shadowy place between worlds, a distinct chill cut through the coarse cloth he wore and dimpled his skin. His fingertips registered the linen and wool covers. _Bugger! Now what?_ He blinked a couple of times trying to get his bearings. He slowly opened his parched mouth to work his jaw.

Pain shot through every nerve ending and his joints.

 _Bloody business!_ He flexed his hands slowly to get the movement back in them. _Can't believe I made it through that!_ He exhaled sharply as he considered the latest brush with Death. As the _nethair_ bit into his foot for a third time, he'd felt his heart stop. He felt light as if he could float….

…maybe he was….who knew?

Then everything turned pitch dark. He found himself in the craggy cave with Merlin and Morgana. He had to intervene to save his friend from that infernal limbo. _At least I could do that. But did I really? It felt real but it seems like a dream!_ He thought of the parting line to the servant. _A woman waiting for me? Really? Who would that be?_ He shook his head. Eira had betrayed him and hanged for it. Everyone else partied all night before slinking off at dawn. The only person he could think of was that fire haired healer from Nemeth. _That one?_

During their three prior meetings, two in Camelot and one in Nemeth, the fire hair nagged him practically to death. She implored him to stay out of the taverns and brothels inviting him for a nice supper instead. She did serve him a hearty rabbit stew which actually beat out Merlin's arguably enough. She kept him up all night talking over coffee and snacks on that first meeting. He returned the favor a few months later in stepping between Williams and her.

But seriously would he really look at her?

An unfamiliar rogues' gallery confronted him at that point. _Amor_ shot warm vibes up his spine. His headache faded in intensity. _Anxiety_ pushed his heart to a trip hammer rate. His nerves battered up against the sides of his stomach.

His mouth twisted into a frown. As much as he'd teased Arthur and some of the other knights about their relationships, he knew the signs. He was akin to the deer in the headlights. Much as he'd come back to help Merlin, he did it for _her_ too….

 _Unreal. Brit, what the Hell is it about you? Guess I know where I'm going as soon as I get up. Maybe the folks in Whitgate will know something. If anything, Rodor and Mithian should help in finding Merlin if anyone will. Just hope Gwen understands._ He sighed and blinked allowing his eyes to focus and ascertain his surroundings. _Gaius' chamber?_ He slowly edged himself into a sitting position while forgetting about the discomfort. _I should be dead. Percy was all trussed up. So what…?_

Before Gawain could meditate further on these issues, Gaius opened the outer door and stepped into the chamber. His eyes went wide. A smile spread across his face. "Sir Gawain! You're awake!"

"Yeah. Wonder why she didn't kill me? Stupid snake burned my foot and…." Gawain winced from the pain in his right foot.

"She would have except for a traveling party from Nemeth bound for here. They rescued Sir Percival and you both. Britomart and Percival brought you in here," Gaius informed him. "Let me look at you."

Gawain shook his head. He forced himself onto his feet. "Can't! Merlin's counting on me."

" _Merlin?"_ Gaius stiffened. "How? You know where he is?"

"Not really." Gawain slowly raised his arm and hand toward the back of his neck. He rubbed that spot in a futile attempt to soothe the pain. "I ran into him in this weird dream place."

"Weird dream place?" Gaius queried; his eyebrow peaking ever higher.

Gawain shrugged. "It was in this cave. I don't know how he or I got in there. Morgana was in there too. She was harassing Merlin. I stopped that and tried to talk with him."

Gaius put his hand up to stop the knight's curious tale. "You suffered a terrible amount of trauma. I'd say you had a nightmare."

"Yeah with this glowing lady in it? Lady has this big booming voice kicking me back here. Then again, I also said there was a woman waiting for me." Gawain shook his head.

"It might be Britomart. Other than stepping out just now, she's watched over you for the past couple of days," Gaius informed him. "She…"

"Really?" Gawain rolled his eyes. He anticipated the nagging he was about to get from her. "So…is she still here?"

"Indeed. I anticipate she'll be back any minute. I…" Gaius started.

At that moment, the aforementioned woman edged the door open. "Master Gaius? I have the herbs you asked for and…." She stared at the wobbly patient for a couple of heartbeats. "Sir Gawain? What are you doing?"

"Hi yourself, Brit. No time to sleep. Gotta talk with Gwen. Big stuff," Gawain insisted.

She coughed. "You're staying in bed! The witch used a nathair on you. If I hadn't killed it, you'd be dead."

"I might still be from your bellyaching," he griped although he winked at her saucily. "Rest later. Right now, Merlin's really down. I've never seen him so depressed and _beaten_."

"You saw Merlin?" She exchanged anxious glances with the senior healer. Then she arched a wider eyebrow at him. "And where would _that_ have been? You've been unconscious since Morgana tortured you."

"She was there too. Somehow I know he ran her through with Arthur's sword. Anyhow she was torturing him. I deflected a fire blast with a shield. She definitely seemed…well… _off_." He leaned against a bookshelf. "I was just telling Gaius that he and I were in this cave. It was kind of between life and death. I knew Morgana's dead. As I said, Merlin and I talked there before this lady's voice told us that we have more to do. Then there's this bright light and I'm waking up here." He shook his head. "I really could use a drink after that."

" _Later_ ," she insisted. She'd heard stories of near death experiences such as that one. "Hard as it is to believe, Sir Gawain, sounds like the triple goddess has given your ego and hard head a second chance." She looked him over and shook her head in wonder. "At least take it easy, you Oaf."

He frowned. While he did enjoy the banter, he knew Merlin might be out there alone and hurting. "Maybe later. As I said, Merlin comes first." He glanced to Gaius. "Some support please?"

"There are other knights who can search for him, Sir Gawain. Still I can't force you to stay here as much as I'd like to," Gaius pointed out. "Britomart, watch him please. I'll be ready for the trip when you get back."

"Trip? What?" Gawain turned back toward the elderly physician.

"Yes. I am to accompany Britomart back to Whitgate. King Rodor has a mysterious malady. That is why she is here, Sir Gawain. Besides I can watch you as well," Gaius explained before The Eyebrow affirmed that he wasn't messing around on that last point.

 _Now I know why Merlin is careful._ Gawain nodded. "More the merrier, right?" He motioned with his head toward the door. "Come on."

She nodded. "Then let's see the Queen. Just make sure we don't crack your head open. Understand?"

He snorted. "It almost sounds like you care." He allowed her a warm twinkle of his eye and a smirk before heading out the door.

Gaius simply rolled his eyes in wonder. "If I didn't see it with my own eyes, I'd never believe it. Will wonders never cease?" He shrugged and ambled toward his workbench where his medicines awaited him.

 _Amor_ , it seemed, made inroads all the way around….


	14. Amor's Breakthrough

Chapter 13 [Whitgate—That Afternoon]

The palace almost seemed hushed on that day. _Lament_ and _Mourning_ hung their dark pall like a heavy mist in the air. Most courtiers remained behind closed doors brooding about the future. Lord Edwin and Master Wyngate planned with the two royals for the next day's funeral services.

A ray of light would buoy _Hope_ 's fortunes in that desperately-needed regard…..

At the end of the royal apartments, Merlin slept fitfully. Sweat dampened his brow. _Guilt_ still ate at his craw. _Nightmare_ replayed Arthur's death over and over in his mind.

 _Arthur…._

"No…Morgana took my magic! Had to regain it!" Tears streaked his face. "ARTHUR!" He trembled and quaked. His failures rained down like a monsoon. "I failed….No…no….I failed….I…. He sobbed.

"Merlin?" Mithian knocked at the door. "Merlin, are you all right?"

Hearing her voice even in the unconscious state, he yelled, "I failed you too! Morgana hurt you! I hurt her. Prince Kay…Arthur…how many more people will die? How many more?"

Her heart panicked at his desperation. Instinctively she looked down the passage to make sure nobody was coming. _Stop. He needs you. Propriety be damned at this point!_ She opened the door and rushed into the room.

By now, the quilts were bunched by his feet. He thrashed like a fish on dry dock. He needed sustenance. He needed absolution. He needed love.

She grabbed onto his shoulders. "MERLIN! MERLIN, WAKE UP! IT'S ALL RIGHT!"

"No…failure. Morgana, stop! I can't have Mithian. I…." he protested.

She bit her lip. _Piss and bother! Where is Master Wyngate? Didn't Father tell him to watch Merlin? He'd know what to do if anyone does._

 _Bring him back. Reassure him!_ her heart yelled at her.

 _If we're caught, he'll be killed!_ her brain protested.

 _What happened to working together? If we don't get Merlin back, there will be no future!_ her heart snapped back.

She rolled at her eyes at her indecision. _You care for him. Let that be your guide!_ She grabbed onto the back of his neck and pushed her lips down onto his. _I love you, Merlin. Let that be enough for us both!_ For the span of ten heartbeats, she continued to pour her warmth into him.

His twitching and spasming stopped. Instinctively his mouth pressed back against hers somehow recognizing the moment's significance. He didn't hesitate in that moment. His eyes slowly fluttered open….

…their first welcome sight was her shining eyes, a mischievous smirk and the raised eyebrow.

"M…Mithian? How? Where? I…." He looked around the chamber only to realize he had no idea where he was. "Where are we?"

"You're in Nemeth. This is my father's castle. We've been taking care of you for the past two days," she explained. She poured him a cup of water from the pitcher on the nightstand. "First I want you to drink some water. Okay?" She handed him the wooden vessel.

He nodded and accepted the cup. Slowly he emptied it before handing it back to her. "Thank you," he whispered and bowed his head.

"Merlin, whatever's bothering you, it's all right." She pushed gently against his chin easing his face back up so that it met hers. "We accept you as you are."

"If you knew everything, you might not." He frowned. "I failed Arthur and your brother, Princess."

"Excuse me? How did you fail them?" Again her eyebrow arched. " _Morgana_ started that battle not you. If anything, you _stopped_ it."

He blinked in momentary hesitation. _Denial_ cloaked his facial features. "How could I have? I was *miles* away. I still should have been with Arthur. I…."

She snorted. "Do you always lie to the people who matter to you?"

"Princess, as I said, I wasn't…."

She sighed profoundly. Then she giggled in spite of herself. "Merlin, please don't lie to me. I don't need protecting from your world any longer." She inhaled another deep breath before pressing on. "I know you have magic. We all do."

He stared in disbelief. "Princess, how could I have magic?"

"I don't know. How did you get it? Merlin, it's all right." She walked across the room and shut the door. "Everything makes sense now though." She held up her wrist. "Morgana told me that one had to have magic to remove that bracelet. Nobody else could."

"But I did…" He sighed realizing that she had him dead to rights. "I hope you realize that I was trying to help you."

"Of course! That's all you ever try to do for people," she assured him. "So it left a scar? So what? At least I'm not under her control any more. Your magic freed this kingdom from Odin. My father and I are alive and ruling this land because of it. Because of _you_."

He nodded. "And you're the only one? I mean…."

She shook her head. "My father, Master Wyngate and Sir Ywain all know as well. They're willing to accept you. King Rodor would like to speak with you when you're up to it." She squeezed his hand gently. "It's going to be all right."

His mind spun at the possibility of acceptance. "He…accepts…me?" He flopped backwards half in shock over that statement. "How do….?"

"Other than the bracelet, you mean?" She rubbed her chin faux -thoughtfully. "Let's see. Back in the tomb, I saw your eyes glow before Morgana hit the wall. _Malodius_ found you, I guess, through that. Sir Ywain saw you use it while you were on the trail unconscious. Guess it works by instinct some times? And then everyone saw you at Camlann." She shrugged. "Then the Priestess Freya confirmed it."

"Wait." His eyes went wide. "Priestess Freya?" He shook his head. "She's dead."

"I don't know, Merlin. If so, she came back to life. She's the triple goddess' High Priestess," she informed him. "Anyhow she told me about your magic as well. As I said, it's all right."

His mind spun over all of these apparent slip ups on his part. He thought he had been so careful with his secret. _How did I let them see it? How did I use it while I was unconscious?_ "Great. Gaius warned me to be careful."

"Wait. Gaius knows? Of course!" she realized.

"See? I'm still messing up." He shook his head.

She rolled her eyes at him. "Merlin, stop! No you aren't! So what if Gaius knew before everyone else? The point is _we know_. How many times do I have to tell you that it's all right?"

"I just wish I understood how this all happened!" he retorted. "And Freya being alive? That's amazing. I can't believe that she's a priestess."

"She's adapted to the role quickly," she informed him. She sighed feeling _Jealousy_ 's nudge but maintained her resolve. "We all have to adapt and change to survive, Merlin. She has. Father and I are. So will you."

"So will I? What about Queen Guinevere? Camelot needs me. I…." he started.

"Yes I'm sure they do. Just take time to think on it. You've served everyone. Now let _us_ serve _you_ ," she insisted. "Oh and when we're in private like this, please drop the 'Princess' title. Just call me Mithian."

"But you're the Princess! I'm a peasant and a servant," he argued.

" _For now_ that's true." She smiled. "Arthur refused to give you your due under Camelot's laws, Merlin. But here in Nemeth, we know your true worth." She kissed his forehead. "I know."

He nodded. He wanted to believe that the class limitations could just fall away like moist gingerbread. He had so longed not to have to hide any longer. Furthermore he longed for a point where his magic could openly assist the Five Kingdoms much as any knight's sword. And then he desired a capable woman to love and stand beside him.

It all seemed too much to hope for. Any moment he'd wake up and be back in _Reality_ 's icy grip once more.

The rub, however, was that he was awake. He had at least a start on fulfilling those hopes. Best of all, this gorgeous woman wanted him…

… _him_ …Merlin, Warlock, servant, peasant….

She knew. _She didn't care._

"Mithian, I…." The thoughts ruminated through his brain sweetening everything they touched. "Thank you. You're so brave and kind to do all of this for me. You know there'll be objections and…."

She snorted. "Of course there will be! I just had to deal with Master Wyngate's objections. I don't care, Merlin. Remember what I said that day in Camelot? I'd give up this kingdom for a love like what King Arthur and Queen Guinevere shared. I want that to be with you. As I said, there are ways to make this happen. We willmake it happen."

"And King Rodor? He really wants to talk with me?" He imagined that the 'talk' would turn into a trial. After that he'd be dragged to the gallows or a stake.

"Father has never enforced the laws against magic here in Nemeth. As long as people live peaceably, we have no quarrel with them. Why should you be any different? Besides you have proven your worth in so

many ways." She smiled warmly once again.

He sighed. Despite _Doubt_ 's and _Guilt_ 's respective holds on his mind and soul, she pushed a few shafts of _Hope_ 's light through his moody overcast. Her warmth buoyed his spirits ever so slightly. As she had during their previous conversations, she bluntly spoke her mind. Their kiss swept a bit of the darkness away. "As have you. Forgive me for hesitating." He squeezed her hands gently.

"It's a lot to take in. You've been through quite the ordeal," she assured him. "Part of loving someone is waiting for them to be ready. I've waited this long for a man of your quality. Just do me a favor?"

"If I can, Pr…Mithian."

Her eyes sparkled. "See? It isn't so hard to open up. Just don't give up on hope. All right?"

He exhaled sharply. His whole world had just been blown to bits. He'd watched his ruler/best friend die and be reclaimed by the Lake of Avalon. Kilgarrah would soon pass from the world. And yet, much as Gwen had done, he had a path against the prevailing social constructs. He could rise like a joyful phoenix from _Discontentment_ 's ashes to soar on _Amor's_ soothing breezes.

Mithian was offering him that. All she wanted in return was to be loved as a woman and for herself.

"I want to. I want it so much. Forgive me but is there a way? Please?" he begged.

"You are _nobody_ and yet _everybody_ , Merlin," she remarked.

"Excuse me?" He quirked an eyebrow. On the surface, her retort seemed an insult or dismissal. However it resonated with some past words exchanged as he watched.

"King Arthur said as much to me when I departed Camelot. He put his love for your Queen above all else. A blacksmith's daughter could trump a royal princess." She looked him right in the eye again. "Well I say that you, Merlin, servant and former peasant, trump any Prince, knight or courtier where I'm concerned."

"And what about Queen Guinevere? She could want me back," he pointed out.

"Perhaps. Father and I are prepared to negotiate. Besides if she is the woman I believe her to be, I think Queen Guinevere will support our position." She rubbed his arm. "Times are changing, Merlin. The precedent has been set. Believe in that. Just have patience and faith. You've served Camelot and its friends for so long. Now you can do everything openly. Your friends believe in you. I believe in you."

"Thank you," he whispered. His hope dripped on every word rasped by his throat.

"My pleasure."

"Can I ask for a favor now?" he queried.

"Depends on the nature of said favor," she accepted conditionally.

"Can we…kiss…again? I…" He bowed his head. Much like a crushing teenager, his cheeks blushed a rosy hue.

She giggled. "Of course we can." _Relief_ washed through her as well. She embraced him before planting her lips on his again.

Much as that flower in the arid desert, he eagerly returned her nourishing touch with his own. For several seconds, they danced to a common tune. Their hearts beat as one. Their minds seemed to flow together. Their warmth buoyed them up.

He grinned. "Just be patient with me. I will get there for you."

"I know. Thank you for taking those first steps with me. I'll wait as long as you need me to. I can go and tell my father you're ready," she noted gladly.

He shook his head. "When we tell him, I'm going to be on my feet." He forced his stiff legs to bend. He slowly put his feet on the floor. Then, with effort, he stood.

"Careful!" she directed.

"We just need to take it slow. I'll be fine. As long as you with me, Mithian, I'll be fine," he declared.

"Now that is music sweeter than any minstrel's harp to my ears. Let's go and see what Father has to say," she indicated while leading him out into the hall beyond.

And so _Hope_ and _Dread_ led to _Amor_ 's breakthrough…..


	15. Rodor's Intent

Chapter 14

Rodor shuddered and slumped on his throne. Despite his earlier hopes, Wyngate's tonic ebbed in its effectiveness. Concerns weighed on his mind. His advisors' words buzzed in his ears like annoying flies about the dinner table. His mind passed in and out of the conversation.

"Sire? Perhaps Lord Edwin and I can talk in private? We can present something to you when you're feeling better," he offered. He observed his sovereign's weakening state. He anticipated that the watered-down tonic was losing its effectiveness. "Perhaps when the Princess' mind is on this matter?"

"Mithian…knows what she does," Rodor coughed into his handkerchief. "She will…join us when she can."

"Perhaps." Edwin cleared his throat. "I do wish Sir Simon had lived. He'd certainly be focused on our matters at hand." He glanced at the physician skeptically.

Master Wyngate nodded ever so slightly. Then he pressed on, "If you wish to discuss those matters, Sire, very well. The rebellions in the east demand attention. The Isle of Shallot and the accompanying manor of Astolat demand attention. The crop yields are down. Meleagant of Cawdor demands an audience concerning the Princess and…" Then he heard the door open and turned with the others to see Mithian and Merlin enter. "Princess, this is a surprise! I would not have thought that Merlin would be awake much less on walking."

"Considering how you've neglected your patient? Fortunately I've managed my own tonic of sorts," she replied evenly. Her eyes glared daggers into the other man. "I believe you could have waited for this discussion."

"The kingdom does need to be managed, Princess Mithian," Edwin declared. "I don't believe I've met this young man. Who is he pray tell?"

Rodor inhaled deeply. "He is Merlin, a friend from Camelot. He is also to be Princess Mithian's consort."

"Sire, as I told you earlier, a servant cannot…." Master Wyngate started.

"And, as I _told you_ , I've made my choice!" she snapped. "Perhaps if you'd been paying more attention?"

"My duty is to the King first, Milady. I know full well what that means," the physician countered.

"Do you really?" She chuckled darkly. "Be grateful I am not the Lady Morgana, Master Wyngate. She'd incinerate you for such insolence." She assessed her father wondering how he'd not added his own censure on the matter. "What say you, Father?"

For his part, Rodor simply sat with his head bowed. He failed to acknowledge the discussion much less deal with the insults toward the royal prerogative.

"And what of your pet sorcerer, Princess? Will you turn him on us?" Master Wyngate challenged.

Merlin interjected, "I would never step on the royal prerogative!" He stared at the elder man while trying to understand how a friend of Gaius could've spoken to him so. His heart sank. _Disappointment_ filled his heart. He frowned before turning to her. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have butted in."

"Quite all right, Merlin. They forget the quality of your service," she assured him. Her hand squeezed his for comfort.

Edwin stared in wonder at the gesture. "Princess, how can you do that? If this boy is a servant, you cannot be with him! No wonder our realm is in such chaos. Perhaps you might walk with him through the garden? He can trim your roses. Then you might concern yourself with your embroidery. I hear…."

"Enough!" Rodor's eyes flashed momentarily. He hacked again into his cloth before gathering air into his lungs to speak. "Princess Mithian is my heiress. Merlin…is her…intended. He has done enough to merit inclusion in…our court. You will show respect." He shuddered and slumped back onto the throne once again.

"Father!" She turned to Merlin. "Please! Can you look at him, Merlin?"

"Of course, Princess. Come with me," Merlin agreed while leading her toward the throne.

"You will not! Who do you think you are? This is not Camelot. You are not Gaius! I am his physician," Master Wyngate objected.

"You didn't object when I treated your wounded last year. Did you?" Merlin countered angrily.

"Pay them no mind," she insisted. "What do you think of the King's condition?"

Merlin looked the monarch over. He took in Rodor's pale complexion. Worse he failed to believe how a robust man could become so frail in so short a span. "Did Morgana do something, Sire?"

"She…she used some powder on me. Until three weeks ago, it did nothing. I'd…forgotten. Then I began to feel weak. I….Can you help me?" Rodor whispered.

"I can mix up a tonic of my own," Merlin agreed. _Trepidation_ dogged him in that moment. _Memoria_ prompted the previous attempt—Uther's death. "I…can't use magic for this. I may kill you, Sire, if we don't know what it is."

"Perhaps you should rest?" she suggested.

"I shall," Rodor conceded. "First, Merlin, kneel if you would."

The Warlock bowed accordingly.

Sensing what Rodor was about to do, Edwin objected, "Your Excellency, with all due respect, you can't!"

"Silence!" Rodor rebuffed clearly losing patience with his two remaining advisors. "We shall have words, Lord Edwin, as I will with Lord Aethelred when next he deigns to show himself. Mithian, please help me?"

"Yes of course." She supported him as he rose gingerly to his feet. "What might I do next?"

"Buttress our royal resolve." Rodor stood straight with great effort. His knees and legs already threatened to buckle from the strain.

She nodded. With her own cloth, she wiped some drool from the sides of his mouth.

"Thank you. Merlin, are you ready?" Rodor rasped.

Merlin kept his eyes focused on the King and Princess. He forced himself to ignore the two advisors' glares and contempt. "I do not know for what, Great King. I am ready to serve."

Rodor smiled. "We owe you much."

"As King Arthur said without friends, one is nothing, Your Highness. We live to help our allies." Merlin sighed. "Alas I failed him."

"You let your King die? Sire, how can this peasant be worthy of _anything_ if he….?" Edwin challenged.

"One more word and you'll find yourself downstairs!" she retorted fiercely.

Rodor looked down on Merlin. "I find that…hard to believe, Merlin. How so? As…I understand, you saved the Five Kingdoms."

"And yet King Arthur and Prince Kay are dead. I thank you for your kind words, King Rodor, but that is my failure." Merlin bowed his head. His eyes watered with _Shame_ 's tears.

Rodor coughed. "Merlin, I saw you protect King Arthur in the tomb. I know you…did your best." He heaved other breaths with great effort. "Being King means sacrifice. We all know that. So…do you. That makes you worthy."

"Thank you, King Rodor," Merlin accepted.

"As soon…as we are able, we will ride for Camelot. I wish to speak with Queen Guinevere concerning…your freedom." He coughed again. "Merlin, hold out your hand."

"Great King, I am not worthy," Merlin doubted bringing sniggers from the two courtiers.

"Watch yourselves!" she reminded them tersely. She turned to her love. "Merlin, please."

He gazed into her desperate eyes. As with him, he knew she wanted to be together. He understood she believed in him. For her, he slowly extended his hand.

"Now, Mithian, take Merlin's hand."

"Yes, Father." Somehow she kept her tone modulated. She kept her excitement and anticipation in check. She clasped her beloved's hand tightly. Her eyes shone into his.

Rodor with great effort placed his hand on theirs. "With my intent, I declare you both my heirs. Merlin, by service to us and the Five Kingdom, I declare you worthy of honor. I shall join you and Princess Mithian in betrothal. Will you respect her? Will you respect our kingdom's laws and traditions?"

"If Queen Guinevere agrees to my freedom, I shall do so. I want nothing more to be here. I do respect Camelot's prerogative," Merlin agreed conditionally. "Forgive me. I do not question."

"You show respect. Do you love the Princess?" Rodor indicated.

"I do." He gazed up into her eyes warmly. "I hope to be worthy of you, Princess."

"As I hope to be of you, Merlin," she concurred with an assuring nod of her head.

"Mithian, you love him?" Rodor queried.

"Yes. I do," she answered firmly. "I shall respect his honor and prerogatives. Merlin is my equal and my heart."

"Will you both do your duty to this land and our subjects? Will you serve them first?" Rodor asked next.

"We will," the Princess and Warlock affirmed in concert.

Rodor slumped slightly allowing his hand to drop from theirs. With a fleeting bit of strength, he raised his hand and set it on theirs again. "Then, by the goddess' design and the will of our realm, it is done. I declare you both betrothed. Now if you'll forgive me, I need to rest."

"Of course," she agreed while moving to help her father. "Merlin?"

"Right here." He instinctively moved to Rodor's right. "Let's take it slowly, Your Highness." With a coordinated effort, he and she helped the elderly king to stand. Then he helped them from the chamber and down the hall.

After the trio had departed, Edwin rubbed his forehead. "Please tell me we did not witness that!"

"Indeed we did. The King's illness, I fear, has taken his mind. Imagine making a peasant and a sorcerer at that his heir? Uther Pendragon is rolling in his grave," Master Wyngate affirmed with a somber frown. "Perhaps we can hope that Lord Aethelred's invitation is a success?"

"We can hope as much," Edwin concurred. "Royal prerogative indeed." He coughed.

Master Wyngate nodded. With the changes and chaos ravaging the Five Kingdoms, a power vacuum was the last thing they needed. Order would have to be reestablished before it was too late.

Question is how to do so? And would said attempt cause more chaos than success?

Those were the million schilling questions….


	16. Gwen's Pivotal Proclamation

Chapter 15 [Camelot-Gaius' Chamber]

Gaius ambled aimlessly around the chamber. He'd set a burlap sack of clothes by the door. A few necessary medical tomes sat on the worktable next to the completed elixirs in their wooden carrying case. His mind meandered from issue to issue. He worried about Rodor of course. He still thought Gawain should wait at least another day before the long ride to the adjoining kingdom. He wondered who would provide medical attention should a problem arise….

…and then there was Merlin….

The elderly physician sighed. _He's moved on more than likely. I just hope nothing's happened to him. He should have left word!_ He ran his hands across his scalp before heading back to the table. Once there he placed the case and books in another sack. "You did this before without him. You can do it again."

A knock sounded from the door.

 _Now who?_ He shuffled over and opened it to find Gwen waiting for him. "Milady, you surprise me." He bowed out of respect.

She smiled pleasantly. "Good morning, Gaius. May I have a minute?"

"Of course." He stepped aside allowing her to enter the chamber. "Forgive me. Sir Gawain and Britomart will be here any minute. I was just finishing my preparations for the journey. Might I bring a message for King Rodor or Princess Mithian on your behalf?"

She nodded. "Please extend our condolences about Prince Kay to them, Gaius. In addition, perhaps they might assist in searching for Merlin?"

He arched an eyebrow. "I thought you were prepared to let him go where he needed to?"

She frowned. While George proved the perfect and typical valet in so many ways, he lacked humor and personality. She'd come to understand why Arthur would yell for Merlin so quickly lest he be forced to listen to jokes about polishing or cleaning. Frankly she did wish for their dear friend back. She missed having him around the palace. Of course she had other plans for her magical servant. "Yes, well I do want him to go where he needs to be, Gaius. I wish that would be here in Camelot. I understand how that could be painful given Arthur's death. Still I wanted to do more for Merlin."

"More, Milady? Such as?" he queried. He raised an eyebrow nervously.

"I've given the matter a great deal of thought, Gaius. As you, I'm sure know better than anyone, Merlin served Arthur and Camelot well over the decade. Has he not?" she proposed.

"Indeed, my Lady. Still he would say he was just doing his duty. His greatest pleasure was in serving King Arthur and you. He enjoyed being able to ride with the knights even if he'd have to endure the servant's duties in the process. He also learned to be a great help to me here," he concurred.

"Yes. Merlin definitely has the makings of a court physician as well as a warrior. I consulted with Geoffrey of Monmouth yesterday. Gaius, Merlin would need three tasks on behalf of Camelot to be raised to noble status. What he did at Camlann qualifies as one such deed. I'm sure there are others?" she indicated.

"Merlin saved Arthur several times. He tipped the Cup of Life, emptying it and stopping Morgause's undead army. With his magic, he stopped Morgana at Nemeth's royal tomb. He dealt with Cornelius Segan's threat. There are hundreds of such examples, I'm sure. Still Merlin would never brag about them," he explained.

"No. He wouldn't." She rubbed her chin in deep contemplation. "I spoke with Sir Leon and Sir Percival. When I broached the question to them, they both went on for a good half of an hour glass about Merlin's deeds and his worth as a companion. I am sure Sir Gawain would say the same?"

"Undoubtedly so. Still this is a tremendous decision. What prompts it now?" he asked.

"Arthur knew Merlin's worth. You brought up the crisis with Morgause and the Cup of Life. Remember when he knighted our friends? He didn't do it for Merlin. It wasn't because he didn't consider Merlin worthy. I just think it was because he didn't want to lose Merlin as a friend and advisor. Perhaps selfishly, Arthur kept Merlin in his position," she theorized.

"And you were unhappy with Merlin's service, Milady?" His eyebrow arched high on his face.

"No! Of course not! Merlin was exemplary in so many ways. I just don't want him held back by social conventions," she assured him. She paced back and forth for several heartbeats. Her mind weighed every bit of information. Then she stopped and turned back to him. "If you do happen to find Merlin, I do need something delivered to him."

"It would be my pleasure and honor if I can do so," he agreed.

"Splendid!" She held up a wooden tube. "Do handle this with great care, Gaius. It is of the upmost importance." She handed it to him. "It is for him and him alone."

He accepted the tube from her. His heart beat faster not being sure of the message's nature. "If this is a summons, I'm sure he'll be more than willing to return on his own, Milady."

"Of course our doors are open to him, Gaius. Still I am not hunting for a vagrant servant." Her smile broadened and her eyes sparkled.

He backed up three steps. His mind spun as it deduced the news. He studied the oaken-sheathed bundle in his hands. Then his eyes returned to her for affirmation. "Milady, he will be stunned to say the least!"

"I'm sure. Merlin is much too humble to request what he long since earned. Therefore that document, Gaius represents his freedom and an induction into noble status. If he wishes to return and become a knight, I would grant him an estate as well. But that is if he wishes to do so," she clarified.

He caught his breath in surprise. Her declaration floored him to say the least. He staggered back and sat down on the bench by the table. "As I said, he will be stunned. You are being magnanimous."

"Merlin has earned my respect and proven himself many times as a loyal subject. He stood by Arthur and me steadfastly. Now, not only as a Queen but as his friend, I need to act on his behalf. While it would be easy to demand his return and for him to serve as our Court Sorcerer, what kind of a ruler would that make me? I am not Uther or Morgana, Gaius, in that I will not rule by fear alone. While I would value his counsel, I would not hold Merlin back from his destiny either," she insisted.

Another knocking came from the door.

"Yes? I will be free in a moment," Gaius called.

Gawain stuck his head in. "Sure. I can help…." He saw Gwen standing there. "Hi. I…." He bowed half-seriously.

"Sir Gawain, she is your Queen!" Britomart lectured while offering a true bow. "Your Highness, forgive him. He's still dealing with his wits."

"I suspect he has been doing so for some time," Gwen assessed with a bit of mirth in her voice. "Please come in both of you. I was sharing some news with Gaius. You both should hear it as well."

"News? Hopefully it's good. We've had enough of the other kind. Hope it's a new tonic for Rodor," Gawain expressed.

"Indeed, Sir Gawain. Our kingdom would be most grateful for such assistance!" Britomart pointed out.

Gaius scratched his head. "I hope these elixirs will help. If not, I'm sure Master Wyngate will assist me in finding a proper cure. I'm afraid that the news is rather astounding. Milady, perhaps you should tell them yourself?"

Gwen's smile spread across her face even farther. "The tube Gaius is holding contains a royal proclamation. If you should see Merlin, that scroll is for him."

"You mean we can bring him back? Or that we can let him use those special skills of his? About bloody time!" Gawain cheered.

"All in good time," Gwen noted. "Sir Gawain, Merlin is now a free man and a nobleman. As I just told Gaius, if he wishes to return to Camelot, I shall knight him. In addition, he would have an estate."

Britomart's mouth dropped. She understood the importance of this particular grant. She also knew that it didn't happen very often…if at all. "Mighty Queen, this is astounding."

"About time!" Gawain pumped his fists in exuberance. "I won't stop until he has that in his hands. You better believe that." He felt proud and relieved on his friend's behalf. Even if he'd concealed his own nobility, he definitely felt that Merlin deserved such status more than most knights did. He imagined several rulers would've agreed if they had known about the Warlock's accomplishments. "Then let's get moving! Sooner we're in Whitgate, the sooner we can help King Rodor and get hunting for ol' Merlin eh?"

"As I said, Queen Guinevere, it is an astounding grant. Knowing Princess Mithian, she will gladly assist in getting that message to Merlin. I know she looks upon him with respect despite his former status," Britomart added. _And it offers a way for her to be with him as well. The Princess will be overjoyed!_ "With your leave then, might we return to Whitgate? In that, we can serve both of our missions?"

"Indeed. I shall wish to visit with King Rodor and Princess Mithian when he is sufficiently recovered from his illness. As I requested of Gaius, Britomart, please offer them Camelot's deepest sympathies and condolences for Prince Kay's death. May you have a safe and pleasant journey," Gwen wished before departing.

Gawain shut the door. He literally jumped up and down in excitement. "YES!"

"Calm down. We still need to get this parchment to him, you Oaf," she groused. "There are those who would control Merlin for their own ends. We should be discreet."

"Well put indeed." Gaius concealed the scroll in a burlap sack. "Still I understand his enthusiasm, Britomart. Merlin has done much for Camelot. Gwen would be within her rights to demand his return to the royal household. Still she grants him his freedom to pursue whatever end he will. Truly, as you said, it is an astounding gift indeed."

"Overdue if you ask me. Arthur should've knighted him with the rest of us. At least Gwen got it right. We'll definitely need to celebrate with Merlin when we find him!" Gawain pointed out.

"Let's hope he's all right," Gaius declared. "Might you two assist with the bags?"

"Yeah sure," Gawain agreed while taking a sack.

"I have the other. Pardon me for being blunt…." She picked up the other bag.

"And that news _how_?" Gawain jabbed.

She rolled her eyes at the irreverent knight. Then she continued on, "It is when a certain _knave_ is being a pain. I was about to say that my Liege and Lady await our return. You getting your brains nearly scrambled has cost us time. I pray we are not too late to help King Rodor. Now if we can please head for the stables?" She marched out into the hall and toward the stairs.

"Yeah whatever." He hefted the sack. "Need some help, Gaius?"

"I'm set. As long as…." Gawain started.

"SOMETIME TODAY IF YOU PLEASE?" she called back up the stairs.

He shrugged and rolled his eyes. Then he marched out.

 _I never thought I'd see the day. Merlin freed and Gawain enraptured by a single woman? Will wonders never cease!_ Gaius inspected his chambers to insure all was secure. Then he locked the door behind him before heading toward the stairs in question.

Truly it had been a day for impressive occurrences on all fronts…..


	17. Invitation to Disaster

Chapter 16

[A/N: Sorry about the delay. RL not to mention "Mistletoe" and the great stuff over at "Whimsical Wanderings" demanded my attention. Well I'm back. Seems that the stench of rebellion's in the air….Paging _Pandora_ …The Story's Big Bad is about to make his entrance….]

[Cawdor]

A dark overcast cut off most of _Sol_ 's rays. Fog billowed in from the nearby coast obscuring most of the view. Rain and mist drenched the countryside with their poor man's fertilizer. A small breeze cut icy chill into the grazing sheep and those out in these elements.

Some had their own reasons…..

Aethelwald rode his dark steed rapidly up the woodland trail. He'd kept his damp cloth cloak close against himself to try and shield against the elements. His eyes narrowed. Frequent sneezes and a burning throat marred his progress. His hand frequently swiped his brow trying to keep his eyes clear….

…still he would not allow his own health or other distractions to dissuade him from his errand….

 _As if Princess Mithian can be trusted with such a decision? And Rodor lets her do this? Madness!_ He frowned. He fumed over the decision to be open with Camelot and Arthur despite the betrayal of trust. While Nemeth could not have won a war against Camelot, he'd pressed Rodor to at least make alliances with Mercia, Odin or the Saxons against the offending capital. He'd even favored Odin's advance keeping valuable intelligence away from royal eyes in that regard. _If only that witch hadn't been involved, it would have been different!_ He rolled his eyes and snapped the reins on his horse beckoning the other to quicken his pace.

Through the fog, a large obsidian-shaded stone castle dominated the landscape in front of himself. The massive fortification sat on a hill so as to see all below itself. Twin towers stabbed skyward. In the distance, a few torches flickered like fireflies from its ramparts.

 _Rodor should have accepted Meleagant as Mithian's consort. He'd never be in our land anyhow. Besides he'd teach her how to behave like true royalty!_ He sniffed disdainfully. _As if she'd really allow a peasant to rule us?_ He pushed his horse further down the road and up the hill. Only in front of the solid iron and oak gate did he stop his progress.

Two Cawdorian knights clad in purple and white stepped forward in challenge. They drew swords and faced the rapidly-approaching horse and rider.

"Whoa!" Aethelwald commanded his horse with a sharp pull of the reins. After he stopped, he pulled his hood down exposing his head to the elements and guards' inspection. "Greetings, Good Knights! I seek an audience with King Meleagant!"

"And who might you be?" the knight on the left queried pointedly. His drawn blade glinted in the flickering torchlight.

"I am Lord Aethelwald of Nemeth. I have a proposition for him," the elderly counselor informed them.

The knight on the right inspected him curtly. Then he nodded. "Yeah. I remember this one."

"You know him, Daudleus?" Left queried.

Daudleus snorted. "Yeah. Guy likes our king better than his own. All the ready to sell his kingdom out." He chortled.

"I wouldn't say so. I….!" Aethelwald started to object.

Daudleus coughed sharply. "Your King said no contact! You're violating your own treaty by being here, Old Man. Get down off of that horse. Leave your sword here, Fool."

Aethelwald drew his sword and rammed it blade first into the ground. "All right. Let's go."

"Not yet. Watch him, Reynald," Daudleus growled. He shoved Aethelwald against the dark stones and patted the latter down. He discovered that the traveler concealed four daggers and some small blue vial on his person. "A peddler with a full wagon, eh?" He pricked the other's neck allowing the weapon's point to impress the traveler in question.

"F…for protection. Why would I ride all of…this way just to start trouble? Please!" Aethelwald begged to preserve himself. He trembled. _Fear_ rattled his teeth.

"I'll take 'im to our lord," Reynald volunteered. He grabbed and shoved their visitor through the smaller door just to the gate's right.

 _Ain't this ironic? Ironic indeed!_ Daudleus sniggered before going back to his rounds.

[Throne Room—Two Flights Below]

Several levels into the earth, a large chamber oversaw the activities for the looming fortress and the pastoral kingdom surrounding it. Knights circulated in and out to offer reports from the outlying lands and receive new orders. Courtiers and officials bowed and played the jurisdictional games.

Torches in each corner cast a flickering orange light across the area. Smoke from the large fireplace on the room's western side hung heavily in the air. Soot tarnished several pendants and tapestries hanging on the walls. Under those decorations, souvenirs and trophies of conquests past languished under glass for his viewing pleasure. Crowns and scepters torn from defeated monarchs' heads and hands sparkled as if calling in vain for rescue. Chains bound valued parchment tomes to the shelves. Coats of arms and discarded rights of caste littered the case. It even held an Amazon dagger from a former queen he'd killed on the battlefield.

Menacing shadows and light accentuated every glance, every bodily movement and even some said a person's soul.

It was fearsome. Such things intimidated the underlings.

And that was the way the hulking figure on the massive oaken throne wanted it. His unkempt raven mane and beard ran halfway down his chest and back respectively providing a second tunic of sorts. His chain mail covering his tree like limbs glinted in the torchlight. His coal black pupils smoldered and sparked within their sea of blue. Slowly and methodically, he raised a golden goblet to his lips. He savored the sweetest vintage taxed from Tinadore's finest vineyards. He licked the remaining drops from his lips wanting every bit for himself. He considered the vessel in his hand and how he'd cast it from the Tinadorian crown. "So much pleasure and blood. Pity the sport wasn't up to my tastes." He belched obnoxiously in disdain. "Cowards fled like scared rabbits." He tossed the goblet aside like so much flotsam. He rolled his eyes at how the so-called royals had killed themselves rather than submit to him. "A true warrior would've fought. That is what they deserve." He noted Reynald bowing before him. "Yes? You're disturbing my thoughts. This had better be good."

"Milord, pardon me." Reynald quaked before the throne. He genuflected. "I bring a visitor from Nemeth. He…He has…something…."

Meleagant smoldered at the mention of the kingdom. Five years earlier, he'd sought to extend influence southward. Much as he had with the other realms in Britannia, he'd pressed for a foothold within the small kingdom to the south. He'd attempted to intimidate the old royal fossil, Rodor, into abdication. He'd lusted after Princess Mithian hungering for her strength and beauty much as he would a wild mare to be broken to his will. He swept down upon Whitgate and laid siege to it. He would have had victory and his desires….

…if not for the accursed Pendragon and Camelot….

He slammed his fist on the throne's armrest. His lip curled in rage. He recalled the crimson tide sweeping down upon his forces. _Morpheus_ replayed the daymare in graphic detail. Sword clashes echoed in his ears. _Celesta_ swept across the field; her touch conveying the fallen to their due rewards. Catapults and trebuchets still hammered at the beleaguered city's walls.

Arthur, the Boy-King and supposed One and Future King, strode into his path. Despite his rejection of said-Princess' hand for a lowly chambermaid, he'd brought the entirety of his army and forces there without a second thought. Excalibur clanged against the royal Cawdor blade enacting the right of challenge. For what seemed like hours, he matched Meleagant blow for blow.

At a certain point, Meleagant tired of the dance. Even if Arthur deserved respect, he had bigger game. He feinted and tripped the younger monarch knocking him to the ground. He stepped on Arthur's sword hand to hold him down. He held his sword in the air ready to deliver the mortal blow and claim two kingdoms with one victory.

And then _Natura_ itself turned on its ear. A tremendous gale battered the combatants. The ground shook on its own accord knocking the knights off of their feet.

Arthur managed to roll free and turn the tables. He knocked Meleagant's sword from his hand. His blue eyes blazed into the adversary's. "Yield now." It was not a request. For emphasis, he held the blade's point to the other's throat.

Meleagant threw his sword down in disgust. "You have magic, you hypocrite! Your father would be so proud!"

Arthur had shaken it off following the defeated counterpart toward the capital to negotiate a distasteful truce.

 _And now Nemeth seeks me?_ He motioned for Reynald to rise. "Who is this visitor, Worm?"

"Lord Aethelwald of Nemeth, Sire," Reynald revealed. "Might I show him in?"

"Do so and then leave me," Meleagant replied. His eyes narrowed at the fleeing minion. _How lowly they are._ His eyes alighted on Aethelwald. "Well now! I see the senior member of Rodor's council before me. What is your purpose? Speak before I have you run through!"

Aethelwald bowed respectfully before the berserker king. "Good morning, King Meleagant. I bring tidings of opportunity from Nemeth." Seeing the fire burning brighter in Meleagant's eyes, he continued, "King Rodor is ill. The witch, Morgana Pendragon, poisoned him. He loses his mind and body increasingly by the day. Prince Kay fell at Camlann. Now our Princess seeks to rule and destroy tradition."

"Mithian needs a strong hand and a gag. I'd break her if opportunity permitted," Meleagant mused. "You were one of the parties forcing that treaty down my throat! Now you'd lead me into an ambush with Camelot? I want Arthur to bleed on my sword. Still it will happen at a time and place of my choosing."

"Then you have not heard? Arthur of Camelot is missing and presumed dead, Your Majesty. Camlann has decimated Camelot's and Nemeth's armies. You have opportunity to conquer and rule both kingdoms! I would not have a _servant_ sitting on Nemeth's throne much as one does in Camelot," Aethelwald revealed.

Meleagant's eyes brightened. His spies had informed him of the heavy death toll on all sides from the battle. Indeed there would not be much resistance and any there would break upon his tide quickly. "I know of the boy's chambermaid. Mithian follows his example, does he?"

"She desires Merlin, an illegitimate bastard from Ealdor. I'd rather see the kingdom covered in blood and burn before such happens!" Aethelwald spat indignantly.

Meleagant chortled. "How the mighty fall. No man of proper worth will endure her rash tongue or tomboy ways. No matter. You present me with an opportunity indeed. It pleases me. Tell me, are you alone, Boot Licker? Or are there others?"

"My fellow councilors and most of the knights. Our nobles, the ones who know at least, are outraged as I. Anything but to be ruled by a _peasant_."

"Anything indeed." Meleagant rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "It would make a pair of exquisite gems in my crown in one sweep." He imagined taking the riches of both kingdoms. He did not mind the thought of claiming Gwen and Mithian for himself. "Thank you for this news. It pleases me. Come. I dine." He rose from the throne and stalked past Aethelwald for the door.

The traitor followed him slowly. Although he did not like what would happen next, it was preferable to what would happen if the situation at hand wasn't nipped in the bud.

Necessity makes for strange bedfellows after all…..


	18. Riverside Assistance

Chapter 17 [Hours Later—Rothsgate River, Thirty Miles from Camelot]

[A/N: One more chapter before we get back to Merlin and Mithian. Promise!]

Gawain stopped his horse just before the fast rushing river. He felt the air's increasing chill. _Sol_ hung low over the western horizon. He mulled over his options. _No other water or clearing for another twenty miles._ He glanced back toward the two healers. _She really wants to get back to Nemeth though. Bugger!_

"Is there a problem, Sir Gawain?" Britomart queried.

"Nope. It'll be dark in an hour. How about we set up camp?" he offered noting Gaius stopping a few paces behind. "Besides he and the horses are going to need to rest."

She sighed. She really did want to get back to her own king's court. She also recalled the lack of a reliable water source for the next twenty-five miles. Besides she preferred a workable campsite. And that was on top of the fact that Gaius couldn't ride all night. "You're making sense _for once_."

Gawain rolled his eyes. "I have a plan and know the territory. Surprise there."

"Wonders may never cease, you Oaf," she retorted albeit with a gentle barb at the end. "I'll inform Master Gaius." She dismounted and guided her mare back in the physician's direction.

 _I really wish we could ride all night. Fun aside, Merlin's out there somewhere!_ Gawain lowered himself to the ground and found another tree to tie his steed to. _Why are some things so bloody complicated?_

Gaius slowed his horse's pace down to a trot. The fast paced ride down the woodland path had offered him many opportunities to reflect on the situation at hand. _Master Wyngate is a skilled physician. Probably more so than I. Why can't he help Rodor? Curious. Could the King's malady be magical?_ He sighed. _Merlin, once again, where are you? We need you! Worry_ buzzed his brain. _Anxiety_ burned up and down his spine. He hoped that the young Warlock wasn't lying in some dale hurt or dying. Worse still, he could be some warlord's captive. _You can't help him by fretting so! He's ingenious. Merlin will figure out a way if anyone can to survive. He has to!_

"Master Gaius?" she interjected, disturbing his reverie

"Hmmm? Oh, Britomart!" he replied with some confusion. His attention quickly returned and refocused on the other healer in front of himself. "Do you know why we're stopping?"

"Sir Gawain wants to take advantage of the river and campground for tonight. Given the potential for brigands in the woods, I agree. We can pick up the journey again at first light," she noted. She looked him over. "Are you feeling unwell?"

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Gaius queried as he dismounted.

"You seem tense and out of sorts. Is it about Merlin? I'm sure he'll be all right. According to my Princess, he is rather resourceful and sturdy," she assured him.

Gaius nodded grimly. "Considering that he nearly died from that head wound Morgana inflicted on him, Princess Mithian might be overstating things a bit. Still, he does push himself. He'll worry me into an early grave, I fear." He slowly walked over to a tree near the other horses. There he tied his mount's reins to a thick bough. "I can retrieve water if you'd like?"

"Please sit, Master Gaius. Let Sir Gawain earn his keep. He needs to keep himself out of trouble." She blushed allowing some color in her cheeks.

Gaius smiled. "You really care for him, don't you?"

She quickly glanced back over her shoulder. Seeing no sign of the resident rogue, her mouth conceded the slightest of smiles. "There is something about that man. I know not what." She shook her head.

"Ask not what love designs, Milady. I know we cannot always be with those we cherish," Gaius noted somberly. His mind drifted back over the years. For an instant, he thought of Alice before returning to the here and now.

"And you had your love interrupted? Forgive me. I pry," she asked before pulling back her question.

"The Great Purge and King Uther's designs did as much, I fear. Still that was a long time ago. Britomart, have you spoken with Sir Gawain? I can tell he has feelings for you as well," Gaius revealed.

"I suppose." She sucked in a deep breath. "I wish he'd tell me rather than wench and drink his way through his free time."

"And yet he's on a quest for his friend voluntarily. He's with you and me. Granted you both are of different kingdoms. Still don't let love go easily, Britomart. It's a lonely road without it," he advised.

She nodded. "I see the Princess dealing with her loneliness. I can't believe that no other royal wants her hand! Unreal! There are so many tremendous qualities that she has." She shook her head. "And yet she's in love with someone."

"In love is she?" Gaius arched his brow. "That is good. Some of us feared that she would never find love after that unfortunate affair a few years back."

"Ironically, Master Gaius, that is when Love found her." She smirked and rolled her eyes. "In the most unlikely of places."

Gaius narrowed his eyes. He could almost hear Merlin ranting in their chambers. _"She's not acting like the Mithian I know!"_ "I would tell her the same thing if it were my place to do so."

"She would gladly take your advice. I know she values your opinion. If we find the man in question, they can be together now," she affirmed.

"Now? Why not before? Certainly as long as she has waited for a match, I would believe Princess Mithian would have your King negotiate a marriage," he presumed.

"Before it would have been unseemly." She motioned to the saddlebag. "Now however…." She allowed another concessionary smile.

"Princess Mithian loves _Merlin_? Really?" He coughed into his handkerchief. "I believe you are mistaken."

She shrugged. "Perhaps. I do know how Merlin risked a great deal on her and the King's behalf. He definitely made an impression on her. No other man save Prince Kay and King Rodor has ever shown that kind of regard or respect for her. I've known the Princess since we were children. As she said when we departed down this path the first time, she would give up her throne and kingdom for love. I believe she would do so for Merlin."

He rubbed his forehead. "Unbelievable. And here I counselled Merlin to be careful of his words and feelings." He glanced at the saddlebag in question as well. "It seems that Fate works with us on this occasion."

"That is why Sir Gawain and I would do almost anything to get that declaration into Merlin's hands. He is now free. With his previous accomplishments, they can receive a fair hearing before the royal council. Forgive me if I push overly much. I wish simply for the Princess' happiness. If Merlin wishes so then all the better. Right?" she supposed.

"If that is his wish, he can make it happen now," he conceded. _Merlin in love with Mithian? Who would have thought? And yet, it makes perfect sense._ He recalled some of the risks Merlin took on the Princess' behalf. He remembered counseling Merlin several times on the differences in social standing….

…and the young Warlock just kept hovering around her being uber-attentive to her every need….

"If we can find him that is," she lamented. "Princess Mithian will request a search for Merlin."

"With everything in the Five Kingdoms going on, I believe King Rodor has far more on his plate than a mere servant." He saw her bristle at his apparent dismissal. "Pardon me. I didn't mean to make light of her feelings. With King Arthur presumed dead and so many of our knights slain at Camlann, we are vulnerable. One man cannot be the focus."

"I believe in him, Master Gaius. Besides if Merlin can inspire purpose in even the most aimless of knights, then he has a special gift indeed," she disagreed.

 _Well spoken, Britomart of Nemeth. We should all believe,_ a female voice concurred telepathically.

"That voice! I heard it in my mind!" Britomart surveyed the entire camp. "Who's there?" She drew her sword and held it at the ready. "SIR GAWAIN!"

"Now what?" Gawain set the stone down in the midst of the half-completed fire circle. He quirked an eyebrow at her. "What is it, Brit?"

She ground her eyes at his nickname for her. "Did you hear something just now?"

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Other than you yelling for me, no. I was stoning a circle over there. Figured you both wanted to gab. I gave you space."

"We heard a voice in our minds, Sir Gawain," Gaius informed him. "Perhaps it is a threat?"

Gawain frowned. "Bloody Morgana again? She's dead. So who would….?" He saw a few wisps of mist congealing in front of them. "Now what?" He drew his sword. He tensed.

"Now do you get it? You're such a clot pole sometimes!" she groused.

"Brit, I'm here. Okay?" He stepped between them and the fog. He glanced back at her. "You got my back?"

"Need you ask?" She rolled her eyes at his back.

Slowly the mists formed into a pillar and then a portal.

Freya stepped into view in her full priestess garb. She drew her hood back. "Greetings, my Friends. You may sheath your blades. I mean you no harm." She smiled warmly at the elderly physician. "Hello, Gaius. It has been a long time."

Gaius stared in disbelief at the priestess. He of course remembered her well. "Pardon me, Freya, but you died."

"You know her?" Gawain asked in disbelief. His mind still struggled to digest his own near death experience with Morgana. Now he had another resurrected person to deal with.

"Aye. He does, Sir Gawain. And I know of your service in preserving Merlin's life against Morgana's villainy on the Other Side. My lady, the triple goddess, sent you to fulfill your purposes. For helping him, you have my thanks. I am Freya. When Gaius, Merlin and I knew each other before, I was a cursed druid girl. Poor Merlin did everything he could to save me. My inner beast murdered and rampaged across Camelot. After Prince Arthur and the knights killed me, Merlin took me to Avalon and released my spirit. I have returned to serve the triple goddess as her High Priestess," Freya explained.

"You're like Morgana Pendragon?" Britomart presumed.

"If you mean that I am the High Priestess of Avalon, yes, I am her successor in that regard. Do I wish to bring about acceptance of magic? Yes. Do I want blood and violence to do so? No. Avalon wishes co-existence with your world, my Friends. I am her servant dedicated to her needs and my goddess. Rest assured, I wish to speed you on your way. Merlin attempts to come up with a cure for King Rodor. Alas his demons prevent him from doing so," Freya continued.

"So you now serve the triple goddess?" Gaius nodded sagely. "I wonder what Merlin would think of this? He still remembers you fondly, Priestess Freya."

"Aye he does. Still, as Britomart and you just discussed, Merlin's way lies now with Nemeth and Mithian. I will do anything to insure his happiness, Gaius. He drowns in despair. Morgana's misdeeds and Arthur's death haunt him. The Princess supports him as best she can. Still the hand of experience and friends can only help further. Can they not?" Freya stated. "Please. Time is of the essence. Your mission to save King Rodor hangs by a thread. Morgana's poison saps his strength. If we do not wish him to suffer Uther's fate, we should be on our way." She focused and reopened the portal.

"Bloody blazes, Lady! Like we're going…?" Gawain started to protest.

Gaius shook his head. He ambled forward slowly. His eyes inspected the mist portal discerning every detail. "Amazing. I heard that the priestesses could travel in such ways. Where would you take us, Priestess Freya?"

"Step through and find yourself a mile from Nemeth along the forest path. Britomart can guide you from there, I believe." Freya concentrated. " _S_ _gap_ _!"_ Her eyes glowed with the familiar yellow tint.

Seemingly on their own, the stones in Gawain's circle rolled apart toward the points where he'd collected from. Some splashed back into the river. Another by an oak tree. Three more rocks rested in the grass.

"Now please. Get your horses." Freya bit her lip allowing her caring for Merlin to show. "Gaius, even if I am bound to my service, I still care for him. You do not want him to suffer again."

"No we do not," Gaius concurred while untying his horse's bridle. "It is as she says. Mount up, you two."

"You trust her, Gaius?" Gawain asked not being sure of what to think.

"It is hard to say. Unfortunately she is correct, Sir Gawain. King Rodor's life could hang by a thread. If she can take us to Merlin, I am willing to take the risk. Help me up onto my horse?" Gaius noted.

"Yeah I got it." Gawain assisted the elderly physician back up into the saddle. "Just a minute." He bolted across the campsite to where the other horses were tied. After undoing the knots, he led the steed and mare back toward them. "Come on, Brit." He mounted his own horse.

"You would not harm the Princess?" Britomart asked cautiously. She still could see Mithian's scarred wrist in her mind's eye.

"No. She is essential to the Way and for Merlin. I have a parallel yet different path. I would assist you all as well." Freya waved her hand summoning another portal. "Ride into the mists and find yourself on the threshold, my Friends. Forgive me for not simply teleporting you there. Such actions would only cause more harm and suspicion."

"You speak the truth given the Lady Morgana's malice," Britomart concurred as she climbed back up into the saddle. "Milady needs us. Yah!" She galloped into the mists without hesitation.

"Crazy! Of all the…." Gawain frowned at the fire hair's recklessness. "And people think I'm cracked in the head? Bloody Hell!" He spurred his steed in her wake.

"Thank you, Priestess Freya. It was good to see that Merlin's faith in you was well placed," Gaius indicated before riding into the mists himself.

"As is yours. Ride hard, my Friends," Freya implored before closing the portal behind them. Then a flash of white light swept her from the scene.

[Forest Trail—a Half Mile from the Rise Above Whitgate]

Britomart quaked within the congealing fog. Even as her horse galloped at top speed, _Tempus_ and distance seemed to peel away much faster than normal. She perceived an unearthly numbness. "What in blazes is this?" For several heartbeats, the process continued. _Doubt_ stabbed at her sensibilities.

Then, as quickly as she'd entered them, the mists released her back into the world.

She marveled at the familiar trees and scents around herself. The breeze rustled her hair making her draw her cloak more closely about herself. Still she immediately recognized her location. From the marks scratched into the tree bark, she knew that Freya had kept her word.

"Brit! Bullocks, Girl! What are you thinking?" Gawain bellowed at her.

She managed a smile over his concern. "I am doing what I must for my King and Princess much as you would for Queen Guinevere, you Muttonhead. It seems our good priestess kept her word. We are where she promised to put us." She pointed down the path. "Whitgate is a mile or thereabouts in that direction."

He snorted. "Yeah well she's the first priestess not to try something else. Usually, we can't trust 'em."

"I remember Morgana Pendragon's scheming and the invasion _quite well_." She quirked an eyebrow at him. "Some of us can see details, you know."

"Yeah even if you barrel headlong into them," he complained.

"You're a bad influence, Sir Knight," she fired back. Seeing Gaius emerging from the fading mist, she called, "Are you all right, Master Gaius?"

"Yes. I'm quite well. It seems Freya is as she appears to be. Now perhaps you can guide us into the city? We have to save King Rodor," Gaius declared.

"Indeed. Follow me!" She spurred the mare down the path toward the capital.

"Here we go." Gawain followed rapidly in her wake. _The things I do for bloody duty. Merlin, you owe me a round when we're done._

 _Please be all right, Merlin! We're coming!_ Gaius urged his own horse into a gallop.

And so, the trio sought to take advantage of Freya's assistance pressing down on the city with due speed and focus. Questions persisted. For the moment, however, they had purpose and friends who needed them.

That was all that mattered…..


	19. Murderous Plot Exposed

Chapter 18

[Rodor's Bedchamber—A Half Hour Later]

Rodor gasped and coughed in his bed. His eyes had gone blank. His pustule-ridden hands grasped at the sheets and quilt over himself. His clammy skin held a pale complexion.

"Be strong, Father. You'll see," Mithian assured him. She dipped a cloth in a small cup of water and wiped the sweat from his forehead. From what Britomart had told her about such things, she knew not to touch the swellings. She frowned wondering why her friend hadn't returned. For that matter, she wanted to know where Master Wyngate and Merlin were.

 _Merlin, what is it? Why are you so morose?_ She bowed her head. Over Master Wyngate's objections, she'd allowed Merlin access to the physician's chambers. _What happened to Arthur and you after Camlann?_

Rodor rasped breaking in her thoughts.

"Would you like some water?" she offered. She supported his head and neck much as she might a baby bird on the trail. Then she slowly raised a gilded cup to his chapped lips allowing him to slowly sip on the cool liquid. After that was done, she wiped the remaining droplets and spit from his mouth with her handkerchief. "There! Better!" She put on her best smile for his benefit. "Just hang on. Merlin will think of something. He has to!" She blinked back _Lament_ 's tears.

Rodor moaned and closed his eyes.

 _Why hasn't there been any update?_ She'd left Merlin an hour earlier. _Certainly he'd have something by now._ She sniffed allowing her mask to drop momentarily.

At that moment, Master Wyngate slipped back into the chamber. He and Lord Edwin had just spoken with several of the remaining knights. _There is no hope. The Princess will not see reason. Rodor might have an hour left if that. So much for the peasant and his magic!_ He cleared his throat.

"Merlin? I…" She turned to see the elderly physician lurking there. "Where have you been? The King's getting worse. The swellings broke out a short time ago. Merlin's still researching potential cures."

He sighed putting on the full act for her benefit. He fingered the small vial in his robe's pocket. "I prepared a tincture to ease his pain, Milady." He produced the small glass container of inky solution for her to see. "I can give him this. We have no idea how long it will take Merlin to pour through my tomes. I'm sure Gaius did what he could but he doesn't have the experience. We…."

She rubbed her forehead in consternation not knowing what to do. On the one hand, Master Wyngate had faithfully served the court for a generation. He'd cured every sniffle and grimace. On the other, she knew Merlin would find an answer if there was one. She looked to her suffering father. _Problem is Father suffers now._ "If you can numb the pain until we find a cure then please."

He bowed low at the waist. "As I can serve." He walked over to the bedside. Surveying the malady's damage across Rodor's body, he deduced, "It is worse than I feared. Perhaps this can help." He popped the lid off of the vial and moved it toward the patient's mouth.

"STOP!" Freya grabbed his wrist.

He stared incredulously at the priestess. "Another witch? Really? Guards!"

"Priestess Freya, what is the meaning of this?" Mithian demanded.

"He seeks to kill your King, Princess Mithian. The substance in his vial is hemlock, a powerful poison," Freya explained. Seeing the duo's disbelief, she sighed. "You may ask Master Gaius. He will be here any minute, I suspect."

"Any minute? That is a likely story!" He glared at her. "GUARDS!"

Outside the sounds of a scuffle could be heard. Metal echoed off of metal for several minutes. Then all was quiet again.

"As Milady asked, Witch, what is the meaning of this?" he seethed.

"As I said earlier, I brought aid for King Rodor. Open the door please, Princess," Freya reiterated. She stepped between Wyngate and Rodor. "The malady is magical."

"Given that _your kind_ forced it on him, I'd say so!" he spat.

A knock came from the other side of the door.

"Princess Mithian! Milady, it's me. It's Britomart!" Britomart called from the other side of the door.

"Impossible! Camelot is two days' ride from here. You couldn't have…." He charged her indignantly only to be suspended in mid-air for his troubles.

"I offered them a short cut. Now, Milady, please open the door. Do not keep our friends waiting." Freya turned back to the suffering ruler. She sucked in a troubled breath. "Goddess, let this be eased." She placed her hands on Rodor's chest and began to chant.

"And now more magic?" he protested.

"You've said enough, I think!" Mithian insisted. She opened the door to find Britomart and Gaius waiting there. She glanced at the five comatose knights in the hall. "What happened?"

Gawain shrugged. "Boys got rude. Brit and I taught 'em good." He smirked. "Where's the King?"

"In here. Master Gaius, Master Wyngate was about to offer my father a tincture. Priestess Freya claimed it was poison and is trying something else. Can you please shed some light on this?" Mithian pointed out. She ran her hand over her forehead. "I wish Merlin could shed some light on this as well. I…."

"Merlin? He's here?" Gaius stopped cold in his tracks.

"Yes. I brought him here, Master Gaius, just as I did all of you," Freya informed him. "Look at the vial in his hand if you would."

"Gaius! Don't you dare! She's bewitched it!" Wyngate demanded.

Gaius frowned. "If she wanted to do harm to King Rodor, she wouldn't have sped our journey as she has, Master Wyngate." He eased the vial from the other's hand. Considering the color and the tincture's odor, he crinkled his nose. "This is hemlock."

Mithian stared at her Court Physician. "You were going to kill him? HOW DARE YOU?"

"He has no hope, Princess. He will only suffer. Thanks to Morgana Pendragon, there is nothing else," Wyngate insisted.

"Be quiet!" Britomart snapped at her mentor. "This is madness!" She hustled over to Gaius' side; her mind reeling from Wyngate's attempted 'remedy'. "Is it true?"

"It seems so." Gaius eyed his counterpart. "One thing though. Hemlock is particularly resistant to sorcerous manipulations. I am sorry, Master Wyngate. I cannot support that account." He shook his head. "Priestess Freya, what do you think? What did Morgana do to him?"

She opened her eyes. "It's hembane magically enhanced with a killing spell. I detect elements of a cure in him. Still they don't do what they should."

"He gave Father a tincture in his chambers only a few hours ago," Mithian recalled. "The symptoms disappeared and he was fine. Then in the meeting, he collapsed again only to get worse. That's when he was brought back here. It was a light amber fluid."

"Only a ragweed/boysenberry compound would have such an effect," Britomart surmised. She dug through her mentor's pockets to find the vial in question there. She considered the remaining bit sloshing in the bottom. "The solution should be sticky and clinging to the bottom." She popped the top off of it and sniffed it. "It barely has any consistency. This is watered down. Master Gaius, what say you?" She handed him the vial.

Gaius eyed the fluid and did the same sniff test. "I concur. The compound should be so dark that I can't see through it. I can readily do so." He dug through his medicinal bag.

"You can help him. Can't you?" Mithian begged. She seized onto Britomart desperately burying her face in the other's surcoat.

"I'll do my best, Milady." Gaius produced a darker amber vial. "I just hope it isn't too late." He opened the top. "Support his head and neck, Priestess Freya, if you would?" When she held the suffering King gently in her arms, he poured the full dose down Rodor's throat.

"Thank you, Master Gaius. Now I shall do my part." She whispered a chant. Her eyes flickered canary hues. She grimaced. "Goddess, give me strength. The poison is so strong." She barked, _"_ _S_ _eòladh_ _!_ _"_

Rodor gasped. The pustules reduced in size and vanished. He spasmed and tremored. His eyes cleared. He coughed. "Gaius?"

"Indeed, King Rodor. I've come with Queen Guinevere's good tidings in your hour of need. Fortunately a friend enabled us to reach your side in time," Gaius agreed allowing a pleasant smile onto his face.

"Might I have some water?" Rodor requested.

"At once, Your Majesty," Freya agreed. "Sip on it gently."

Mithian sobbed allowing happy tears to streak her face. "I should never doubt our friends. Thank you, Priestess, for your aid in this matter."

"As I noted before, Princess, I live to serve," Freya agreed with a humble bow. "So where is Merlin?"

"Once we've stabilized the situation, I'd like to know as well," Gaius huffed. He peered into Rodor's eyes and felt his heartbeat. He grasped the royal wrist feeling for the pulse therein. "Still weak. I would need to run more tests, Sire. It seems that the poison has taken root."

"Master Wyngate, you were treating me. How?" Rodor rasped.

"With a watered down solution, Sire," Britomart chimed in before adding the respectful bow. "At least we can move forward now. You can thank Priestess Freya for our being here."

"I…see." The sick King glanced to his left. "And you are she? The one who brought Merlin here? Then we…owe you thanks."

"As I said to Princess Mithian, it is my duty, King Rodor. Morgana inflicted this on you. We shall do our best to cure you. Alas, your own court healer allowed this situation to progress overly long. Perhaps we can all move forward? Morgana was my sister priestess. Still she fell from our Way. I lament that. With this, we can all heal," Freya clarified. "I shall do what I can. So will Merlin."

"Where…is he? I wish he was here. I need to be well. He must…be raised up," Rodor inquired. "Must be well enough to go to…Camelot. Must implore Arthur and Guinevere."

"Thank you, Sire, but it's not necessary." Gaius smiled. "Queen Guinevere issued a proclamation this morning. She manumitted him and made him a nobleman."

Mithian quivered and bowed her head. "Praise be. At last!" She seized onto Britomart. "I knew you'd do it!"

"I wish I could take the credit, Milady. The Queen came to that decision before Sir Gawain and I entered Master Gaius' chamber. Still, if I may say so, it's done! You can be with him. Forgive me but…." Britomart returned the embrace with one of her own. She glanced over to the waiting knight allowing him a warm sparkle of her eye.

Gawain stood there taking in the scene in front of himself. _Enjoy it, Brit._ Much like an impatient schoolboy, he wanted to jump into the embrace himself. He wanted to find Merlin, hand him the tube and kick off a week-long drinking and wenching fest in his honor. "As soon as we deal with him, we can find him?"

At that moment, Sir Galahad and four knights charged into the room. The leader challenged, "What madness is this? The guards lie unconscious! Princess Mithian, begging your pardon, what is this?"

"My guards? What?" Rodor gasped.

"Those knuckleheads wouldn't let us in. Britomart and I went through them," Gawain noted bluntly. Seeing the other warriors stiffen in response, he rolled his eyes. "We had to treat your King, right?"

"Stand down," Rodor insisted. "I trust Gaius with my life. He…has earned that much, Sir Galahad. Sir Gawain, thank you once more for your service to our cause. In the meantime, arrest Master Wyngate. He tried to poison me."

"Is this true?" Galahad looked between the newcomers. "Master Gaius, what say you?"

"The substance in the vial is hemlock." Gaius revealed the inky tincture. "Besides we've seen that the treatments for King Rodor's condition were far from the proper strength. A physician such as Master Wyngate should know better. Thanks to Priestess Freya, we're here in time, Sir Galahad. The King has been stabilized. Still I fear we may have more work to do."

"I concur. As much as it pains me, arrest Master Wyngate for treason," Mithian insisted.

"You've been bewitched! You'll see!" Wyngate complained. As the knights seized him, the spell was released.

"Take him to the dungeon. We shall find out more later!" Galahad declared. "For now, Sire, I am glad to see you with your eyes open." He bowed respectfully to his sovereign and then to Mithian. "Princess, I am glad that your faith is rewarded." With that, he and his men dragged the traitor from the chamber.

"As am I. Thank you, Sir Galahad. Britomart, can you and Master Gaius watch my father please?" Mithian requested. She walked over to Rodor's side. "I will be back soon, Sire."

"I understand. Go to him. Buoy his spirits, Mithian. It is for you," Rodor insisted.

"I will be here as well to watch," Freya added/

The Princess' eyes watered. "Thank you, Father." She kissed his forehead gently. "And you, Priestess Freya, once again. Truly you are our friend. Forgive me but…"

Freya motioned toward the door. "Go. Merlin needs you."

"Thank you." With that Mithian hustled out of the room and toward the physician's chamber.

Seemed some things could be counted on after all…..


	20. Merlin's Stumbles Revealed

Chapter 19 [Physician's Chamber]

[A/N: Flashback is from "The Wicked Day" in Series 5]

Merlin ground his teeth in frustration. He rubbed his head furiously trying to assuage the tension. Pressure's millstones bore down on him. Breathing seemed onerous. His hands quivered. Numbness flooded his brain. _Anger_ burned in his gut. He clapped an old ragged parchment tome shut angrily. "Blast! How does he do _anything_?"

Around himself, his futile searches lay scattered across the work space. Several dozen books lay in piles. Garishly-colored liquids sat in tubes and bottles. Aromatic powders, while pleasing to the smell, grated on his pride and confidence further.

Merlin stalked over to Wyngate's book shelf again seeking inspiration. Several times over the years, he'd heard Gaius speak of Nemeth's Court Physician with the highest esteem. Tales of the healer's achievements, loyal service and innovations had inspired the young Warlock to push forward in his studies. The collaboration following Odin's coup proved invigorating for both men as well.

Pity that the whole perception fell apart under _Reality_ 's harsh light.

Dusty tomes and rusted apparatuses served to remind of those past glories. They reminded of how time stops for no one.

"How did he heal _anyone_ like this?" Merlin snapped at the air. He focused on the top shelf far overhead. He pointed. He strained. He yelled, _"_ _T_ _eachd am 'ionnsuidh_ _!"_

The brown work in the very top row's center didn't move. It didn't even twitch. No reaction at all.

He slumped to the floor. He shook his head in defeat. "Can't let King Rodor die! I can't lose someone else." Tears stung his eyes. His heart sank knowing full well that his failure could cost the King his life. He dreaded losing more….

…a place in this court….

…a chance to return to Camelot….

…acceptance for magic users….

… _Mithian…._

 _She'll be devastated because I'm a fool!_ He grimaced. "Can't…fail. Won't fail." He pulled himself inch by inch, bit by bit off of the polished wooden boards and to his feet. "I won't fail her like Morgana, Freya, Tom, Gwen and Arthur.

 _Poor Emrys! How the mighty have fallen!_

He narrowed his eyes. His shoulders slumped at the grating taunt. "Morgana."

The deceased priestess cackled triumphantly while phasing into view through the outer wall. " _Finally._ Discovered my ruse, did you?"

He coughed between shakes. "Can't…can't you…stop?"

She glared at him through canary-hued eyes. "Why not? You and Gaius didn't. Uther, Arthur and Gwen didn't. To think you started this. True. Gaius instructed you to bring me the sleeping elixirs. Still you've strayed from the way before. _Haven't you?_ " She rubbed her hands together enthusiastically. "AND YET YOU COULDN'T HELP ME WHEN IT MATTERED!"

 _Guilt_ shook him further. "A…afraid…of what would…happen." He wrenched his face up to face her. "Afraid…you'd be like this."

"And _yet_ you're your own self-fulfilling prophecy." She chuckled ironically. "Oh, Merlin! I just knew I could count on you to play your role so well! You all did actually…well except that idiotic Gawain. The fool never knew enough to play along." Her eyes shone with _Triumph_ 's glimmer. "You were _so_ helpful in disposing of Uther as well."

Merlin sighed. His heart sank further under that reminder's burden. He recalled….

 _Arthur stared in disbelief. His father seemed to revive only a moment earlier. Now Uther slumped back onto his pillow. He couldn't revive him. He couldn't elicit a response from the King. "DO SOMETHING!"_

 _The elderly Emrys felt for a pulse. He frowned. "He's dead."_

" _Father!" Arthur glared at the old healer. "What have you done?"_

 _The old man shuddered. He fought back tears. He realized that his hopes for sorcery's free expression lay in ashes. "It…it wasn't supposed to happen."_

" _You gave your word. You have killed him. You will die for what you've done!" Arthur drew his sword and swiped with his blade._

 _Emrys knocked his friend back with a spell. Then he slipped from the room and into the hall beyond….._

 _Merlin slipped into Arthur's chamber some time later. He'd resumed his normal appearance and routine. Yet he couldn't shake the guilt. He couldn't bear the defeat even if Morgana had poisoned Uther herself. Besides he couldn't leave his friend and liege alone in his grief. For a long minute, he muddled over what to say. Finally he blurted out, "I'm so sorry…I mean…I wish there was something I could have done."_

 _Arthur didn't even move. His ears drank in his loyal servant's uncertain condolences. His eyes burned into the table. "I'm to blame for this."_

" _This isn't your fault," Merlin reassured him wanting to take the blame for himself._

 _Arthur rolled his eyes. He numbly raised his head to face the other man. "I'm entirely to blame. My father spent twenty years fighting sorcery. I thought I knew better! I was so arrogant! That arrogance cost my father his life."_

" _You were only doing what you thought was right. That old sorcerer meant no harm. Perhaps the spell went wrong. Uther was dying. Perhaps nothing could have saved him," Merlin postulated from what he knew to be true._

 _Arthur replied flatly, "We'll never know. The only thing I know for sure is that I've lost both of my parents to magic. It's pure evil. I'll never lose sight of that again….."_

She sniggered. "And so you fell right into the trap I set for you. Just like a rabbit in a snare." She pursed her lips in consideration before going on. "Just as you did with Mordred. You effectively pushed him into my arms."

"Stop."

"And Mithian…you…." She let her words hang in the air. She skulked about the room. "I would have used her too."

Hearing her scorning his Princess, he managed to raise his head. "NO! I would've stopped that too! I stopped you!"

"Yes. You stopped the Saxons. You drove Odin and me from here. You bring treaties and truces. Yet it's all come to _nothing_! My poison is spreading through Rodor now. He's dying! I knew those treacherous fools would stand by and let it happen. Rodor will die. It will look like you hesitated. And then, Mithian will hate you, Emrys," she crowed.

Merlin screamed in rage. His eyes glowed yellow. He extended his hands.

Around him, chaos ensued. Magical energy flooded the chambers. Books flew from their shelves. Glassware exploded. Compounds and medicines splattered. Furniture vaporized into ash.

"Merlin? MERLIN! PLEASE OPEN THE DOOR!" Mithian called from the door's other side. She rapped urgently against the oak portal. "WHAT'S GOING ON IN THERE?"

"Not yet." She let her eyes glow. With a single gesture, she slid the bolt into place. "I want you to stew a bit more." She grinned gloating at him. "Feeling better? The tantrum becomes you. Now how will you find the answers? You've certainly made a big enough _mess_."

"Can't…you…just stop?" he reiterated. His heart seized within his chest. He fell to his knees. "I'm sorry! All right? I wish Mordred, Freya and Arthur would know that! I failed you too! There! I bloody said it!" _Contrition_ 's tears coursed down his cheeks.

"You did. Pity it's too late!" she seethed.

A loud impact to the door shook the chamber. Then another. And another chamber-shuddering hit cracked the door.

"MERLIN, WE AREN'T LEAVING YOU!" Mithian called to him. Ssathe rattled the lock again. Then her voice instructed loudly, "BREAK IT DOWN! NOW!"

"LIKE SHE SAID!" Gawain chimed in before a splintering strike drove an axe head through the oak's grains. Two more cuts and he'd broken the door down. "Stay back. I don't want to deal with Brit or Merlin if anything happens." He drew his sword before advancing warily into the room. Seeing Morgana's spirit, he rolled his eyes. "You just don't quit. _Do you?_ "

"I'd say the same of you, Idiot!" Morgana snapped. Her eyes glowed canary. She released a burst of dark fire wide of the knight. "This time I _will_ kill you, Gawain." She smirked at him.

Gawain snorted. "Maybe with the breath or attitude, _Milady_." He grimaced at the chamber's appearance. "Figured you'd branch out into tantrums. Kind of suits you."

"SHUT UP, YOU TOAD!" Morgana threw a pair of lightning bursts at the brash knight. "And no…" She chuckled deviously. "I _didn't_ do this."

"Yeah right! It's just Merlin and you here. And I don't…." Gawain retorted not buying the deflection for a minute. He crinkled his nose at the ozone stench and could imagine the dark burns scarring the wall behind himself.

"Mithian, you haven't told him? I thought _everyone_ knew!" Morgana crowed. Seeing the other woman furrowing her brow and glaring at her through the devastated doorway, she felt a triumphant surge. "You do remember what happened at Camlann? Remember the wizard?"

"Gawain, we don't need to listen to this!" Mithian interrupted.

As much as he enjoyed getting under the former High Priestess' skin and baiting her, _Curiosity_ ensnared Gawain's attention. "Yeah. I remember some old geezer scaring off your dragon. Then he kicked the crap out of your Saxon buddies before dealing with you." He smirked sizing her up for yet another taunting barb. "Some guy named Emie…Ergo…whatever. I really need to go drinking with him sometime."

"You Fool, you really don't know, do you?" Morgana savored. She laughed at him arching an eyebrow. "The 'geezer', as you put it, is right here in the room. Aren't you?" She turned to Merlin. "EMRYS?"

Gawain coughed incredulously. "Now you've really lost it. I mean ol' Merlin's handy in a pinch. Nah. Not him…." He glanced at the resident Princess. "Spppt! Yeah she's really been sniffing too much of that incense crap again and…."

"I'd expect as much from a _stupid_ man-child. You'd never figure out how Merlin got everyone out of the tomb. Did you? Or how he and Lancelot survived against Morgause's undead army? Or…how that fire broke out just as you were all about to fight in that slaver's pit?" Morgana sassed.

Gawain narrowed his eyes. "Hey, Mith, umm…she _is_ full of it. Right?" He glanced over at the slumped Merlin. "Right?"

Merlin managed to glance at his friend apologetically. "I'm sorry, Gawain….I…."

Mithian rolled her eyes. She needed to get to Merlin not dodge the Secret being revealed (again). "Gawain, we can speak about this later." She sucked in a deep breath and burst into the room.

Gawain stared at Mithian incredulously. " _Seriously?_ Merlin…did the whole…?" He blinked and took in his friend again.

Morgana shook her head. "Will wonders never cease? _Finally!_ Something shuts you up." She could see Mithian hustling behind the knight and toward her beloved. "Go ahead. Run to him. I…."

"Trust me. We'll figure out a way to shut _you_ up, Sweets," Gawain threatened trying to keep the ghost's attention focused on him and away from his friends. "I ain't Uther or Arthur. I don't care if Merlin has magic. Besides he made you look bad _repeatedly_." He smirked darkly at the sorceress. "Anything that gets your knickers in a twist is good in my book."

Morgana rolled her eyes. She pointed at the insulting knight. _"Cadal,_ _thu duine baoghalta_ _!"_

He suddenly felt heavy and exhausted. "Knew you'd get to me, you bloated…." With that, the spell drove him to the floor. "Bloody…." He yawned and dozed off.

"Mithian, you're last. As if you need to run? I…." Morgana hissed menacingly. Her eyes glowed as she raised her ghostly hand to spell the Princess. Then she grimaced.

Gawain began to snore. Loudly.

"Doesn't ANYTHING shut him up?" Morgana let more sparks dance across her fingertips in preparation to fire the comatose knight. Still before she would've finished him off, she noted that Mithian had reached Merlin. "Oh isn't this _precious_? Pity you will _never_ have him, Mithian! Perhaps he can clean your chamber pot much as did for Arthur. That's what Merlin is good for," Morgana taunted.

Mithian disregarded the caustic words. She sat down on the floor next to the suffering Warlock. "Merlin…Merlin, I'm here." She embraced him tightly allowing her love to permeate his empty heart. "I'm not letting you go. She's gone. You killed her."

"Mithian, she…she…arranged this. All of it. I…." he revealed.

"What? Arranged what?" Mithian raised her eyes to meet Morgana's. Her pupils blazed unholy fire into the ghost's. "What did you do?"

"You were my tool." Morgana grinned in satisfaction. "I played on your desperation. I used Arthur's own ego to drive dear Gwen away. Then it was child's play to bring you all together. You were even coming between Arthur and Emrys."

"I'd _never_ come between them! I wanted for us to all get along, Morgana!" Mithian retorted fiercely. "I love Merlin yes. I also have my duty to Nemeth and the Five Kingdoms! You didn't create our feelings! We fell in love on our own. It is wonderful! And, as of today, it can happen!"

"Wha…what?" Merlin queried in confusion.

"Yes, my Love." Mithian brushed _Amor_ 's most delicate brush strokes across the crown of his head. "Guinevere has freed you. Father has seen and acknowledged it."

"Free? We're free?"

"Yes. Yes, Merlin! We're free!" Her lips mashed down on his for several heartbeats before releasing them. She looked right into his eyes. "We. Are. Free."

He shuddered against her.

"NO! I'll kill you, you Brat! I…." Morgana willed up a fire ball. She tensed to throw it straight at the reassuring Princess to end the rescue effort.

 _Stop, Morgana Pendragon!_ a booming voice commanded.

Blinding white light flooded the chamber.

Mithian turned and placed her hands over Merlin's eyes. Then she clenched her eyes shut and buried her face in his chest. "Don't look!"

Morgana screamed. She writhed and burned in the brilliant white glare for several heartbeats. Then she simply disappeared into the thin air from whence she'd come.

 _You may look now._

Mithian slowly untangled herself from Merlin. She stood and considered the glowing maiden in front of them.

Meantime Gawain blinked and managed to sit up. "What the Hell? Merlin, you do something I…?" He stared at the goddess. Once again, he was struck dumb.

Mithian composed herself. She offered a grateful bow to the luminescent figure. "Thank you. Who might you be, Lady?"

 _A fair question, Mithian of Nemeth. I am the triple goddess. My servant, Freya, tends to your sire as we speak. I sense your questions. Just know that I neutralized Morgana Pendragon's potential threat. Where she and you both go from here however is in your hands._

"Our hands?" Mithian looked down at Merlin. Then she returned her gaze to the female deity. "What? You dealt with her? How will it be in our hands?"

 _Morgana was not wrong in pointing out Emrys' role in her progression. Just know that he has an obligation in setting the balance right. You, as his chosen companion, share in this. You will find out when the time comes. For now, prepare to face the storm brewing in the north. Heal the land's wounds. Then you will discern my meaning. Guard him well,_ the goddess declared before disappearing from view.

"Storm in the north? Too bloody early for snow!" Gawain insisted.

"I suspect that is not what she meant," she pointed out. She sighed at the maelstrom around them. "We'll need to dig through this mess."

"Yeah well we need him up and 'em first," Gawain countered. Then he leaned over and asked his friend, "You take all of the great times. Never leave anything for the Princess or the rest of us, Merlin. You owe me." He rubbed the other man's shoulder. "And I'm picking the company. I leave you alone and we get the bloody scourge from Hell itself."

Merlin glanced at him skeptically. He accepted Mithian's assistance in standing. "Not…my choice. Maybe I do need to be watched, Gawain. Sorry. I can't…."

"What do you mean 'you can't'?" she demanded. "Merlin, stop it! Morgana was being spiteful! Please. You can do this!" She squeezed his hand. "Let's go and talk to Father. Trust that it will be all right." She stared into his eyes in affirmation. _"Trust in us."_

"In us." The Warlock followed her lead. "Thank you."

"My pleasure. We'll get through this. Together," she affirmed.

"Together," Merlin reiterated as they walked out of the room.

Gawain considered the mess for a couple of heartbeats. _Good thing we came when we did. That bitch would have killed him! But magic? How the bloody bollocks does Merlin have magic?_ He shook his head in wonder. "Later. Once he's okay then he can spill. Hope this time she stays dead." He turned and quickly walked out the door. "Meantime he owes me _three_ rounds for this fight."


	21. Merlin's Succession

Chapter 20 [Rodor's Bedchamber]

Britomart fretted anxiously by the chamber's door. How she wished she'd gone after Gawain and Mithian. Still she had her duty to protect her sovereign. She also would provide a third opinion for Gaius and Freya if needed.

Sir Ywain stood in the corner observing everything. As with Britomart, he wished he could have protected Mithian and helped Gawain in the process.

By the King's bedside, his chancellor, Lord Brumenwald, held a blank parchment, a wax candle, the royal seal, a gall jar and a feather quill at the ready. Given Rodor's declining health, he had to be ready to record the transition for posterity's sake. "If you have need of me as well, I am ready."

"That is very kind, Lord Brumenwald. I hope it will not be today but best to be prepared. As for the others, they will be all right. It's not like anything else is going to go wrong," Gaius presumed tersely. He arched an eyebrow at her.

"Gaius, Britomart's right to be concerned," Freya disagreed. "One moment." She concentrated and chanted briefly.

Around the group, a glowing sorcerous bubble formed.

"There," the resident Priestess indicated while returning to Rodor's side. "Are you feeling better, Sire?"

"Still tired but yes," Rodor affirmed. He rasped from his throat's dryness. "Water please?"

"Of course, King Rodor." Gaius eased a cup of water to the King's lips. After letting his patient have a few healthy sips, he placed the cup back on the nightstand.

"Where are Mithian and Merlin? We…need to speak. What is this light for?" Rodor questioned further.

"I erected a magical barrier to protect us, Great King," Freya explained. "I feel another threat lurking and…."

At that moment, the field rippled but stayed intact.

"What was that?" Lord Brumenwald inquired fearfully.

"I knew we should be out there!" Ywain groused.

"Gawain! Milady!" Britomart tried to push up against the energy field. For her efforts, she was repelled about fifteen feet across the room skidding to a halt by the far wall. "What the bloody Hell is this?"

"Morgana." Freya's eyes narrowed. _How could I have been so foolish? Of course Morgana can still attack us from the spirit world! And I let Sir Gawain and Princess Mithian go off by themselves!_

"Morgana?" Gaius' eyebrow arched an entire half of a foot. "My word! Let's hope she didn't ambush Merlin. Gawain and the Princess could be in trouble."

"That…witch? Back in my castle again?" Rodor whispered.

Before Freya could explain, the goddess advised her telepathically, _The threat has been dealt with, my Priestess. You may lower your barrier. All is well._

 _Thank you, Milady._ Freya whispered another chant allowing the protective shield to dissipate. "The threat has passed."

"And you know this how?" Gaius wondered.

Before the Priestess could answer, Mithian pushed the door open. She entered the chamber gingerly while assisting Merlin over the threshold.

Gaius froze stock still nearly dropping the remedy bottle in his right hand. His heart threatened to stop at the sight of Merlin's broken appearance. Immediately _Fear_ and _Despair_ seized hold of him. "Merlin, what happened? Where have you been?"

"Give us time, Master Gaius, please," Mithian requested protectively. While she understood that the physician had served as Merlin's guardian in Camelot, she also knew that her Warlock needed a moment.

"Milady, are you all right?" Britomart demanded. Her eyes went wide at Merlin's condition. "Master Gaius!"

"I'm fine. So is Sir Gawain. We were fortunate," Mithian assessed.

"Not…not so much. Couldn't find a cure. Just couldn't," Merlin stammered with uncertainty. His head bowed. His eyes riveted to the floor. "Thank you, Mithian."

"My pleasure, Merlin." The Princess brushed her lips across his forehead. "Let's get you to a chair. All right? Then there's someone who wants to see you."

"Someone to…see me? I know your father wants to talk with me again. I…." Merlin sighed in despair. He frowned and bent over. "Can I? Need a basin. I…." He put his hand over his mouth.

"Here!" Freya grabbed a basin from the corner of the room. She rushed it over to him. "Just in case." She turned to Gaius. "Do you have any ginger root or Valerian?"

"Indeed I have both." Gaius agreed. He reached into his bag. In one hand, he grabbed a piece of the light brown root. In another, he held a bottle with a Valerian tincture. "We should be careful with this, Freya. The Valerian, while it is calming, could worsen the nausea." He turned to Rodor. "Pardon me, Your Highness. I need to tend to Merlin. I will be back presently."

"I agree. Thank you for your assistance," Rodor whispered.

"Thank you, King Rodor," Gaius expressed with a bow. Then he hustled over to his former apprentice. A wide spectrum of emotions swamped his brain. _Whatever happened to him to make him like this? Good grief!_ He sucked in a composing breath. _Not now. What questions and explanations can wait. He's a wreck._ He smiled and nodded to Mithian. Then he kneeled in front of Merlin. "Hello, Merlin."

Merlin crinkled his brow. Much as _Sol_ burned into the autumnal fog early in the day, Gaius' calming tone cut through his desperation. His red eyes and tear stained face rose with herculean effort to meet his mentor's. "G…Gaius? You came?"

"I'd go to the ends of the Earth and time itself for you, my Boy. You know that." Gaius seized onto the younger man. "It's going to be all right. Whatever's happened can and will be fixed. You're safe. That's what matters."

"But, Gaius. I…Arthur's dead. Mithian's hurt. Prince Kay's gone. I couldn't save Freya. I pushed Mordred away. We turned Morgana evil. I…." Merlin stammered on.

Gaius sighed. He understood how these issues weren't new. On the other hand, they'd been building up over the previous decade. He frowned knowing that some of his own counsel had led them to that point for both good and ill. "Merlin, do you remember what I told you when Uther died?" He handed him the ginger root. "Take this. It will help your stomach."

Merlin nodded and did so. Within a minute or so, the ginger started easing the nausea and burning there.

"You said…that…that it wasn't my fault. I tried to cure him, Gaius. Maybe if we had used conventional medicine, he would have lived," he insisted.

Gaius shrugged. "Perhaps. Remember though, Agravaine put Morgana's necklace around Uther's neck. You had no idea that she had the spell in place over him that she did. As far as everyone at Camlann was concerned, Morgana used a creature to strip you of your abilities. While I wish you'd been with us at the battle from the beginning, you needed to regain your magic, Merlin. That took time. You showed up when you could. Morgana was the one who provoked that battle not you, Merlin. She is the one with the blood on her hands. While we could have trusted Mordred further, he chose to betray Arthur. He made that choice. You didn't make it for him. And I don't understand how you failed our King. I don't know what exactly happened but…."

Freya interjected, "Merlin, as always, did his duty." She cleared her throat before pressing ahead with her account. "He arranged for them to get to the Lake of Avalon. Morgana held him up at the end preventing any chance of speaking with the Sidhe or the Lady herself. Arthur made peace with Merlin before he passed. Then Merlin honored your King with a bonfire funeral. I found him a few miles from there. I brought him here per my goddess' wishes."

"Your goddess? The triple goddess? Freya, with due respect, we could care for him in Camelot. It would've been all right," Gaius disagreed.

"And yet everything works out as it should, Master Gaius," Freya countered as gently as she could manage. "His main support has united here in Whitgate. Sir Gawain and you have journeyed here from Camelot. He has a _fiancée_ who cares for him. He has a place in a royal household not just as a servant but as a Crown Prince. You were brought here to care for King Rodor. Fortunately, with the treason afoot here, that is a wonderful thing. My sisters and I support Merlin as well."

"At least Mith's ready to more than hold her own," Gawain chimed in. He'd sat and observed. Uncharacteristically he'd remained quiet allowing the others to drill through Merlin's mourning demeanor. "Excuse me, _Princess Mithian_." He bowed before the duo to maintain royal prerogative.

"Honestly! What happened? Even with protective measures in here, something big happened! What did you all do?" Britomart demanded.

Gawain ground his teeth not being sure of how much to say. He really hated to lie to Britomart. He glanced over at Mithian who shook her head ever so slightly. _Crap! Now I have to keep secrets too? And from her? Bloody Hell!_ Somehow he kept a straight face even though he hated doing so. "Morgana blew up that chamber. Merlin's lucky to be alive. I used an axe to break the door down. Then we got in there. She used some spell to put me to sleep. After that, I woke up to find Morgana gone, the Princess checking on Merlin to make sure he was okay and this glowing lady."

"Glowing lady?" Britomart queried.

"The triple goddess banished Morgana. Morgana would have killed Sir Gawain and me in there. Fortunately it didn't happen," Mithian clarified. "And, Merlin, what Odin and Morgana did to us here is hardly your fault. She used us to get at Camelot. If anything you risked your life repeatedly on our behalf. You saved Arthur's life at that point. You were nothing short of heroic for me, my Prince. Remember that." She embraced him. "I know your heart. It may be hurting but it is good," she whispered in his ear.

"Priestess Freya, Britomart, help me," Rodor implored. He struggled to prop himself up on the pillows. Despite Gaius' and the former's respective treatments, he weakened. "Merlin, step…step forward. I wish it could be in a more opportune time and place. However…however we don't know how much longer I have."

"Sire, please!" Britomart implored. "Surely between Avalon and our healing knowledge combined, we can determine the cause and cure of your condition! Don't give up!"

Rodor smiled. "Thank you for your loyalty and devotion, Britomart. If Master Wyngate had treated me with the full tincture, it would have been different." He heaved. "Lord Brumenwald, are you ready?"

"I am, Sire. The transition will be recorded. In addition, Merlin's achievements have been duly noted. His manumission will be recorded in our archives," the Chancellor assured his liege.

"Then, Merlin?" Rodor asked between coughs.

"Yes, King Rodor?" Merlin relented bowing before the King's bedside.

"Do you remember the condition on which you vowed yourself to this court?" Rodor queried expectantly.

"I do, my Lord. Princess Mithian told me that Queen Guinevere freed me. Since I failed to bring Arthur back, I can't see why she'd…." Merlin doubted.

"Merlin, will you stop that load of crap already!" Gawain blurted out. "Look. You've done _more than stinking enough_! Okay? Gwen asked Percy, Leon and me three days ago about you and your accomplishments. We all went on for a half hour _apiece_. You did all you could there. You're human. Granted you could loosen up and spend some drinking time but…."

Britomart cleared her throat and raised an eyebrow.

"Okay! Fine! Whatever!" Gawain complained with a roll of his eyes. "But look!" He picked up the scroll and brought it over to Merlin. "See, Your Princeness? _This is it!_ That's why the King's talking to you. That's why the Princess wants to be with you. _They know the real deal when they see it! And it's about time someone does!_ " He motioned with his eyes toward Rodor and then to Mithian. "Just swear in already."

Merlin grimaced. Despite the knight's irreverence, he knew Gawain cared. He understood the other man's sense of duty. Besides the desire to drink himself into oblivion (which Merlin knew was a factor as well), he had to turn a page. His heart desired Mithian having felt empty since she and Rodor had departed Camelot following Odin's aborted usurpation. "You're right, Gawain," he conceded before stepping toward his new liege. "Pardon me, King Rodor. I do remember the condition. Now that Queen Guinevere has freed me, I hereby affirm my commitment to Nemeth, to you, the people of this land and Princess Mithian." He kneeled before the bed. "I thank you for your patience, Sire."

Rodor coughed. His arms burned. He couldn't feel his legs. Still, for the sake of his royal house, he had to get through this part. "And I thank you." He slowly raised his arm. "Help me please, my Daughter."

"Of course," Mithian agreed while placing the sword in his hand. "Take your time, Father."

Rodor nodded and gazed down on the warlock. "Merlin of Ealdor, do you swear to protect the innocent? Do you swear to serve others before yourself? Do you swear loyalty to your king and the court? Will you stand tall in the face of adversity even if it means your death?"

Merlin without hesitation looked into his eyes and nodded. "I so swear, Your Highness."

Rodor slowly raised the sword with Mithian's help. He gently touched Merlin's right shoulder and then his left with the sword. "Then rise a knight, a healer and a noble of Nemeth, _Sir Merlin_." He slowly offered his hand.

"Thank you, Great King," Merlin expressed earnestly. While he still felt this was more than he deserved, _Duty_ kept him on track. "Shall we rest before the next step?"

"No." Rodor coughed. "I…won't give the traitors…time to undo…this. Gaius, can I please?"

"Of course, King Rodor," Gaius conceded. Despite the fact that he wanted to space out the elixir's dosages and prolong its effectiveness, he also understood Rodor's priorities in this case. He gently poured the elixir down the ruler's throat. Then he replaced the bottle and its remaining contents in his cloak's pocket. "Give it a minute."

Rodor coughed. Then he spasmed as his limbs regained a measure of strength. He flexed his fingers again with effort. "Thank you, Master Gaius. Sir Merlin, can you bow once again?"

"Of course, my Liege." Merlin kneeled once more. "Whatever duty you have need of. I am ready."

Rodor beamed warmly. "I appreciate your love for her and this royal house, Sir Merlin. Do not be troubled by such displays. You realize what the burden is you are about to take on?"

"I do, Sire," Merlin asserted.

"Do you swear to serve Nemeth before your own needs? Will you serve your King and people with justice and fairness?" Rodor queried.

"I will, Sire."

"Do you swear to uphold the laws of Nemeth before all others? Even if it means your death, will you protect our land?" Rodor proposed.

"I will continue to do so, Sire. I can do no less," Merlin promised earnestly.

"I thank you for your troth and pledge, Sir Merlin." Rodor walked with dignity and measured steps toward the smaller throne to his right. There he picked up a round golden crown with a few rubies and garnets encrusted around its circumference. "As you have sworn, so I remind you to keep to your oaths. While we lead, we also serve our subjects. They are entrusted to our care." He turned to Mithian. "I have need of the Prince's crown."

"Of course," the Princess rushed across the chamber. Opening the royal wardrobe's mahogany doors, she retrieved Kay's former crown and brought it to her father. "Here it is."

"Thank you." Rodor pulled himself slowly over to the side of his bed. "Brace me please so I don't fall?"

"I got you," Gawain agreed.

"And so do I," Freya concurred.

Rodor nodded in appreciation. He extended the crown over the bedside in his shaking hands. For a heartbeat, the ornament lay suspended in air. Then he pressed on, "As I know you shall serve…." He lowered the crown onto the Warlock's waiting head allowing it to rest gently on the dark strands underneath. _"Prince Merlin_. Please rise a true member of my house."

Merlin remained kneeling for a few heartbeats. His mind remained overwhelmed by the new duties and responsibilities being laid on him. He struggled to breathe. Slowly he stood in his new capacity. "I'll do my best to justify your faith in me, Sire."

Rodor coughed. "That's all I can ask, my Boy. Mithian and you are my heirs now. While I would have preferred a more august…assembly, we will make due." He gasped before finding his breath again. "Lord Brumenwald, you…have this written down?"

"I have recorded Prince Merlin's accession. If you, Princess Mithian and Sir Ywain can witness it, I can place your seal," Brumenwald concurred. He dusted the parchment with talc. Then he placed the parchment on the table beside the bed. "Sign please, Sire."

Mithian's eyes sparkled as she dipped the quill in the gall. Then she handed it to her father. "Here you are, Sire."

"With this, Merlin, I secure your place," Rodor affirmed. He weakly scribbled his signature. "Mithian, it is for you."

"Thank you, Sire." Mithian's eyes beamed warmly upon the newly-installed Prince. "Remember I sign this not just because I love you, Merlin. I sign because _you are worthy_." She dipped the quill and scratched her signature as well. "You will be my King just I will be your Queen." She dipped the quill again. "Sir Ywain? If you're ready?"

"Aye, Milady." The knight strode toward Rodor's bedside. "I believe in Prince Merlin's character and ability to lead. I believe in his service. I hereby verify the process on behalf of my fellow knights, courtiers and nobles of Nemeth."

"Then sign if you would?" Mithian handed him the quill.

"As I shall gladly." Ywain signed right below her name. Then he put the quill back in the jar. "Hail to you, Prince Merlin!" He kneeled before the Warlock. "May you have many years of success, health and prosperity. May we all be so blessed."

"I am. I'll do my best to bring that to all of you." Merlin squeezed the Princess' hand.

Lord Brumenwald melted some wax. Then he dipped the royal seal in it and affixed it to the document. "There. It is done, Sire! With due respect, I shall endeavor to have an extra copy made."

"If you don't mind, my good scribe, I can do just that," Freya noted. She took both Gwen's scroll and Merlin's coronation charter in hand. _"_ _L_ _eth-bhreac_ _!"_ Her eyes glowed.

On the table, an identical scroll and charter appeared.

"Are you kidding?" Gawain whistled. "Wow!"

Brumenwald examined all of the documents. "Impressive. They are identical."

"They are." Freya took the copied documents. "I have left you with the originals. I will bring these to Avalon for safe keeping. May you all be safe and well in these times." She bowed to the royal trio. "My congratulations, _Prince Merlin_. I will return to perform your hand fasting." She disappeared in a white flash of light.

Merlin sucked in a deep breath. Now that the process was finished, he realized that he was in for a much bigger burden. "A prince? I'm really a Prince."

"Indeed you are," Mithian assured him with a smile. "With some spit and polish, you'll be fine." She rubbed his arm.

"Just as you worked with your magic and at healing, now you have another apprenticeship in front of you. You must master political nuances. Not easy, I assure you," Gaius declared. "Still, if anyone can do it, Merlin, it's you."

"And your first lesson, Prince Merlin, comes now," Rodor insisted. "Sir Ywain, instruct the seneschal to have my council convened. The guards should bring Master Wyngate to the chambers in irons. I will wish to proceed against this rebellion."

"Sire, I shall do so." Ywain bowed to the King and his heirs. "Perhaps you might wish to assist, Sir Gawain? With your leave, my Liege?"

"Of course. Sir Gawain and Britomart shall accompany you, Sir Ywain. Thank you all. You may go," Rodor dismissed. He slowly moved his legs over toward the side of the bed.

"Father, what?" Mithian worried.

"I will…get to that meeting room," Rodor vowed.

"Then do so sitting down, Sire." Merlin's eyes glowed. _"_ _D_ _h'èireas_ _!"_

Rodor rose into the air. He slowly floated across the room before settling like a feather in the cushioned chair. "This is splendid! Thank you!"

"My duty and honor." He repeated the command allowing the chair and ruler to float this time. "Can I?" He held his hand out to Mithian.

"You most definitely may, my Prince." She squeezed it before they headed into the wall. Behind them, they led Rodor's floating transport along with the King in question.

 _A most unique one our new Prince is!_ Brumenwald collected the seal and supplies. He locked the doors behind himself and scurried off behind the trio in question.

And with that, another Rubicon was crossed…..


	22. Merlin Resolved

Chapter 21

[Antechamber—Twenty Minutes Later]

Merlin glanced out the window toward the southeast. Through the glass, he made out the overcast sky overhead. He discerned _Sol's_ beams punching through the clouds much as a tanner would use an awl. _So obscured. How much is there behind the clouds? How much of the light and answers hidden?_ He scratched his head. _Do I really want to know?_ He frowned.

"Merlin?" Gaius ambled over to his side. "What is it?"

"Just thinking about things, Gaius. Looking at the sun trying to poke through the clouds. So much darkness. So many clouds trying to block out light," Merlin reflected still studying the shifting cloud formations. Periodically he saw a thread of light snipped short by _Cumulus'_ blade only to see another thread stab through the cottony cover in a different place.

Gaius nodded. "Such is the way of life during a storm. Clouds build up blocking out the light from the Sun, stars or Moon. The energy builds. The wind howls. Rain falls. The storm batters at us. It may level a house, bring down a favorite tree or even kill someone we love. This, Merlin, is life." He patted the other's hand.

The Warlock shuddered and bowed his head. "So all we do is just wait for Life to keep taking those things?" He glanced up at the elder man. "I served Arthur and Camelot for a decade. I fought Morgana. I did all of these things. And it's just gone?"

Gaius sighed deeply. "Not gone entirely. Yes Arthur and Prince Kay are dead. Yes we're dealing with the chaos after the battle. We have a battle coming in that throne room if what I've heard is right. Morgana's and Uther's legacy provokes this backlash in part. I do also believe that one can go out after a storm, clear up the damage and find those things which survived. In addition, there are other things which you have nurtured. Because of your service to Camelot, Gwen freed you. Because of your actions toward them, Rodor and Mithian offer you this new life. Gawain remains your loyal friend despite the differences in class and roles. The Princess loves you because of who you are not what you are. Still we do have to engage life at some point. You have made a choice to emerge from the shadows. Others now count on you more than ever."

"Like they didn't before? Gaius, I did my best for Arthur too," Merlin reminded him. "That didn't save him in the end."

"No it didn't. Still, Merlin, you are _human_. Despite all of your abilities, there are things you need help to accomplish." Gaius put his hands up defensively. "I know I held you back in that regard. Especially in the beginning, Uther's court was dangerous. You didn't have allies. You needed to learn _how_ to survive at court and as a servant. And that was before you learned how to covertly use your gifts."

"And we still have those who want to burn me at the stake and depose them for their support of me. Gaius, I can't allow…." Merlin started.

"Sometimes, Merlin, we have to honor the choices people make around us. You've earned respect for a reason. Arthur respected and depended on you. These people are the same." Gaius pointed at the crown on the younger man's head. "They've given you the keys to their kingdom. Yes we're dealing with a storm. They however are like those rays of light peeking through out there." He pointed to the shafts of sunlight. "Even as one gets blocked, it finds another way to get through, and another and yet another. If someone loves another person, they will do the same." He shook his head and arched an eyebrow. "I've seen you do as much for love. Now they're doing it because of their love for you. Grow with it. It seems the universe has found a place for you. Now you have to fight for it."

"I don't want to be a monster, Gaius. Look at Morgana," Merlin doubted.

"Then don't be." Gaius arched an eyebrow. "Merlin, you are most certainly _not_ Morgana. Look at this situation. Her rage and vengeance consumed her. She delved into necromancy. She presumed to take things without considering the consequences. Yes you need to deal with your self-doubt and mourning. You, however, do not seek to harm or enslave others to your will. You are beating yourself up because _you care_. It is not a bad thing."

"I wish it didn't hurt so much," Merlin groused.

Gaius sighed. "Part of the price we pay for loving others. Love is a tremendous thing when everything goes right. It supports, lifts and inspires us to do tremendous things. When things go wrong, it can drive us down as well. Nobody is asking you to forget about Arthur and what he meant to you and the rest of us. Still think of the dream, Merlin. Think of uniting the Five Kingdoms into one Albion. Think of how you helped him to have his happiness with Gwen. Perhaps it was meant that Mithian is here now for you. She's given you a path. I suggest you take it."

Merlin glanced at his former mentor. He realized the latter's meaning. "So you're saying, Gaius, that what's here now isn't supposed to replace the past?"

"No, Merlin. What we… _you_ …had in Camelot was unique and special. This experience could be just as good or even better. Nurture it and see where it takes you." Gaius rubbed the other's arm. "Speaking of which, I think they need you."

Merlin nodded. "Thank you. I needed that."

"It's what I do." Gaius smiled and motioned toward the royal couple.

Merlin exhaled deeply. Then he headed for Rodor and Mithian.

 _This is going to take some work. Still he'll be a great Prince one day…if only he has the time to grow into it._ Gaius folded his arms across his chest. _For so long, we couldn't let our guard down. Now we have to trust others more. I hope he can do it. I hope he will let Princess Mithian in. They will need each other._

Mithian frowned at the situation in front of them. Despite Gaius' and Freya's respective treatments, Rodor clearly weakened. She could no longer trust Master Wyngate in the post he'd held for a quarter-century. Her brother lay in state awaiting his funeral in the Great Hall. Save for Sir Ywain, Britomart and _Malodius_ , she questioned the loyalties of the courtiers, knights and subjects. She knew that Nemeth lay open and vulnerable to greedy foreign ambitions. She understood that many dismissed her as an uncouth tom boy unsuitable to rule in her own name or as little more than a silent consort. And she especially understood how the nobles viewed a peasant and a sorcerer in that role.

Prepare a roast for Merlin? More than likely, roast him at the stake instead…..

 _Never! He's already done enough for this kingdom. Can't they just accept Merlin for his character? He has been elevated and so named. He certainly served Arthur well enough as a warrior and advisor. Would they be that blind? Of course they would! They care little of the greater things. I would knight Britomart if so permitted. At the right time, I shall._ She wiped her father's brow and the sides of his mouth anew. _He'll be at his best when we face those bastards. I'll see to that much. I…_ She sobbed and quivered. A stray tear drizzled down her cheek.

A reassuring hand rubbed her shoulder.

Instinctively she grasped it with her left hand. She smiled. Warmth cascaded up and down her spine. "I'm sorry. Father and this situation have me so busy. I can't…."

"Mithian, it's okay," Merlin assured her.

"But you need me too! I…." She kissed his hand several times. Then she slowly rose and turned to face her Warlock. "Merlin, no it isn't. I've been pushing and…."

"Mithian, stop. It's all right." He grinned at her. "I've been so locked up in my grief that I haven't given you time either. Truth?"

She nodded. "Always. I'd appreciate it."

"I've never had a chance to be in a relationship. Freya died before I could learn to love her. I…well…I…," he admitted.

"Actually I'd say you and she _do_ have that bond. It's because she cares that we have our chance, Merlin. Don't knock yourself. Now you _do_ have those rough edges. Still you're a passable _fiancé_ and Prince. As for Freya, she respects me. She is a valuable ally and friend. I trust you. I know you love me and this kingdom. You'd never hurt me." She kissed him gently on the cheek. "We both need to grow and develop into this role."

"I wish King Rodor wasn't so ill. I can't…." Merlin doubted.

"We shall make due with what we have. Father will govern for as long as he is able. After that, it is for us to continue Nemeth's legacy." She smirked at him. "Yes, Merlin, _us_. You and me. When we step into that throne room, we are a _team_. You are no longer alone if you ever really were that way. You're no longer skulking in the shadows. We will be flanking Father on the dais. I know we shall see hostility there. We will have to determine who's loyal and who isn't. More than likely, we have to name a new council."

"I know who I want for the new physician. Gwen would never release him but…" Merlin proposed. "I know it's silly but…."

She rolled her eyes. "If you mean Master Gaius, I see nothing silly in that. When the opportunity comes, we can ask Queen Guinevere ourselves. At the very least, he can train Britomart. We also have Freya's order to assist us. And I trust your skills as well. Never forget that." She locked eyes with him. "Promise me. More confidence in yourself and your abilities."

Merlin squeezed her hands. Like pushpins, her words deflated _Doubt_ 's swollen presence within himself. _Hope_ blossomed within his heart's garden anew. He squeezed her hands. "I promise."

"Good."

"Not that a certain Princess will let me the last word in anyhow."

She snorted. "I _might_ once in a while." Her eyes sparkled into his. "Just be by my side please."

"As you are by mine," he assured her. "And by King Rodor's."

"Yes." She turned back toward her father. "By our King's side indeed." She inspected him once more time. "Father?"

"Mmm?" Rodor stirred and raised his head. "I'm sorry, Mithian. Is everything ready?" He coughed and grimaced from the burning in his chest.

"We're waiting for the cue from Regius," she informed him.

"Of course," Rodor rasped. "Merlin?"

"Yes, Sire?" Merlin asked while feeling more butterflies inside of himself.

"I am glad you are resolving the issues. Have faith, my Boy. I know you can do this," Rodor assured him.

At that moment, Ywain marched into the room. He bowed before the royal trio. "My lords and lady, it is time. The council and nobles await you."

"As you wished, there's our cue," Merlin reminded her.

"Yes. Well no time like the present." She straightened herself. "Poise and confidence, Merlin."

He sucked in a refreshing breath flushing his issues to the side. "Shall we then?"

"We shall. Ready, Master Gaius?" she asked. She helped Rodor to his feet as Merlin did the same from the other side. "Now we are ready." She stepped in tune with Merlin and kept her father doing the same.

 _Just be confident!_

"I'm right here, Princess Mithian," the elderly physician concurred as he followed them toward the door.

And so, the entrance was planned. The event about to happen. The results would shape a destiny one way or the other…..


	23. Meleagant Masses His War Machine

Chapter 22 [Cawdor—Meleagant's Castle]

Activity had picked up around the pastoral countryside. Proud horses bore their riders proudly up the trail toward the citadel. Poorer warriors and drafted serfs marched in worn boots behind them. Supply wagons carted consumables, weapons and building materials carved grooves through the grass scattering the herds of sheep in their way.

The call of war had gone out it seemed…..

Meleagant guzzled red wine from his favorite goblet. He set it down on the throne's arm rest firmly. In response to his heralds' hasty summonses, he anticipated an awe-inspiring turnout. _Let the mice scurry to me! They should run when their master calls!_ He smirked in satisfaction. A quick glance might've caught canary feathers poking out of the sides of his mouth.

Blood lust had claimed him. That and the greed for more land to dominate.

 _The Boy-King would never have controlled this island! I will bend his vision to my needs._ He rose from his throne with measured movements. His eyes sparkled eagerly at the large map spread across the table. His boots clomped across the granite floor as he crossed the brief expanse toward it. He scanned _Britannia_ 's cartographic visage and nodded. Before the great battle, a few brushfires had sprouted up here and there. His spies had sent word of coups, rebellions and squabble unsteadying _Continuity_ 's grasp. Camlann had accelerated the process.

Camelot, Mercia and the Amazon Lands ruled by weak regents if anyone at all.

Rodor of Nemeth lingered yet would soon join his son and the aforementioned rulers.

 _Death_ had gorged herself on said-kingdoms' armies removing a great deal of resistance.

Even Morgana whose schemes might have conflicted with his own had been removed from the chessboard, it seemed.

 _Fortuna_ had cleared his path.

 _I will break these worthless peasants. I will bend the soft nobility to my design! I will feast and fill my coffers._ He drew a dagger from his arm holster and flung it across the room.

The dagger stuck into the door frame mere inches from Reynald's head.

"Yes, Worm?" Meleagant growled with an arched brow.

"Sire, the nobles have come as instructed." Reynald bowed to his master.

"Excellent. As well they should," Meleagant declared. "Fetch them. I'd have them cower before me." As his watchman departed, he shook his head. Again his eyes studied the map looking for an advantage. His palate considered which path would spill the most blood. His brain analyzed potential financial and political gains.

Before he could proceed in-depth, Reynald quivered back into the chamber. "Sire? As directed. Woith your leave?" Getting a nod from the overlord, he motioned the dozen or so armored men toward the throne room. "Our King awaits you, Milords." Then he scurried off toward his post once more.

Meleagant watched the nobles scuffle down the stairs and into the subterranean chamber. He discerned the resistance and fear in their eyes. He stewed at their rigid postures. He arched an eyebrow. The steam blew from his ears. "You drag your feet. _Move!_ " He brandished his blade and swiped it several times through the air. _"NOW!"_ He buried it in the chest of the first nobleman. His eyes blazed molten fire.

His subjects watched the victim collapse to the cold unfeeling stone. Despite their reticence, they stood in front of the raving madman. Their survival depended on their compliance lest they meet with their own demises.

Meleagant considered the subordinates for a heartbeat. Their fear bored him. He slammed his fist on the table jarring them to attention. "LISTEN! WE MARCH SOON! LISTEN OR BE LIKE HIM!" His eyes reflected diabolically in the torchlight. "Camlann has drained the south. Several rulers fell. Others, such as Rodor of Nemeth, will soon follow. What of your men?"

A medium-built man with a salt and pepper beard bowed low. "Milord, I brought 500 men with me. The majority of my men mass along the Mercian border."

The red haired man next to him reported, "My men wait at Riversmore. Richard of Edgerston has reported the brewing discontent in Nemeth. He reported that Lord Aethelwald passed through his lands three days ago. For such a miserable worm to crawl here after _before_ , something is ripe. Sire, we are ready. We await word."

The other men nodded in silent compliance. Anticipating the ruler's designs, they'd dispatched their men to the borders. They stood ready to follow the psychopath into battle. They thirsted for the gains to be had.

Meleagant scowled. "The worm, Aethelswald, languishes in my dungeon, Wellbottom. I've already burned that information out of his worthless hide. Nemeth relies on a dying husk of a King, a tomboy and a peasant to rule them!" He snorted. "Their knights number no more than two hundred. Perhaps they have another 500 infantry. We will squash them like flies." He clenched his fist tightly. His finger pointed at Edgerston on the map. "Wellbottom, Simmons and Petersley, take your men to Riversmore. The rest of you are with me. Mercia is weak. I have a claim to that throne. With that, I drive a wedge between the Amazons and Camelot to the south." He rubbed his hands. "Divide and conquer. Move out!"

The nobles bowed in silent assent. They turned and filed out like compliant and scared schoolkids. Granted _Anarchy_ 's storm and its potential ramifications terrified them. They knew they could lose everything. Still they feared the demon in front of them _more_ ….

 _So much more…._

Meleagant pulled his sword out of the table leg. He slid it back into the scabbard with a vicious push. He stalked down the hall and toward the armory. Opening the door, he marched into that chamber. He eyed a signature crimson-hued armor. He smoldered. He wanted more. He thirsted. He craved.

Blood for crimson hue.

Grisly details for the despot's aims.

Meleagant picked up the breast plate and put it on. As he did so and the subsequent pieces of armor, he looked at the wrapped body in the corner. _The worm died the death he so richly deserved. At least they wouldn't get the chance to draw and quarter him. If anything, I'll put the Tomboy and her peasant lover in their place._

Seemed that the vendetta was well under way.


	24. The goddess' Perspective

Chapter 23 [Somewhere Else]

Far removed from the outer world and its chaos, the triple goddess watched all through her view portal. She treasured peace and prosperity. While as a good mother, she needed to discipline everything in _Natura_ 's order from time to time, she lavished rewards and prosperity more often than not. Most animals, birds and insects fell into line….

…most well except for mankind….

She frowned in disappointment. For the millennia since she'd raised humans to their current state of primacy, she'd envisioned them as caretakers for _Natura_ 's paradise. Her heart ached at the constant upheavals and poison seeds sown in her garden. She'd endeavored to rip the weeds away where possible. _And now another harrowing is needed. The weeds choke off life from my desired crop. Anarchy and chaos wreck havoc once more._

She passed her hand across the portal shifting from scene to scene. She observed Meleagant bellowing at the assembled host from the castle's ramparts under the obsidian clouds. She spied on Gwen holding court with Arthur's former council. She witnessed Merlin, Mithian and their companions entering the throne room and a packed house of adversarial views in Nemeth. She could clearly see the Amazons and Mercians struggling to assemble their own warriors to deal with Cawdor's looming threat.

 _Something must be done it seems,_ she told herself. Then she felt another presence within the chamber. For a split second, she tensed before _Realization_ relaxed her again. _My Child, thank you for coming._ She turned to find Freya curtseying before her.

"Milady, it is my pleasure," Freya replied. She kept her eyes averted respectfully. "What is your will?"

 _You already work my will, my Priestess. Already your efforts bring Camelot and Nemeth closer. Still we are at a critical point. The continuity rests on the razor's edge. Britannia languishes from disaster. Conflicts and instability have made this so. Now others rise seeking opportunity to snuff out Hope's flame and twist it to their own ends. To this end, another snake slithers into the garden._

"Snake? Another warlord? Begging your pardon, Milady, we believed that Merlin routed Morgana Pendragon and her ilk. What others?" Freya queried; the surprise clearly showing on her face.

 _Evil is like a hydra, Child. Strike off one head and three more sprout up in its place. There are those out amongst your kind who await the moment of weakness. Then they attempt to strike. This is such a moment. It represents a test. Now that the Once and Future King is gone, how will Albion respond?_ the goddess clarified.

Freya bit her lip. For a heartbeat, she mulled the question before answering from her heart. "We can help each other. Still, Milady, with all due respect, people mistrust us after the damage caused by the Pendragon banner."

 _Indeed so. Opportunity represents such a double edged sword, does it not?_

"Opportunity? Milady, pardon my short sightedness, I don't see your point," Freya requested.

 _In order to see opportunity, one must first have perspective, my Priestess._ The goddess went silent for a dozen heartbeats allowing Freya a chance to ponder the point before pressing on. _You are in the midst of the situation between Nemeth and Camelot. The love between the newly installed Prince Emrys and the Princess Mithian of Nemeth causes consternation among Nemeth's nobles. Guinevere of Camelot has freed Emrys from his servile role. You have focused your energies on bringing about Emrys' good fortune._

"Both because I care and I thought that's what you wanted. I am sorry," Freya apologized.

 _Thank you but there is no need to apologize. You were and are doing my will. Yes this situation is important. However one must have balance and perspective. Your love for Emrys is a wonderful thing. Your compassion for Mithian of Nemeth embellishes this. You understand Duty's demands, Child. I would not ask you to relinquish these things. Rather I would prompt you to broaden your horizons. You are now my High Priestess, Freya. Understand that the world, not just Nemeth or Camelot, is your charge. Watch all. Be aware of threats to my order. Much as the secular balance must be righted, so too must my order be reestablished,_ the goddess explained.

"I shall strive to do more in that regard." Freya sighed. Her heart ached. She'd wanted to stay close to Merlin. Even if she couldn't have him, she had wanted to protect him and the Princess against danger. _You knew Duty demanded you two be parted. We have parallel yet distinct paths. You must deal with this._

The goddess nodded. _You see? Already you are learning and adapting. I understand your feelings. Trust in Emrys to grow as a king. Trust in Mithian to be the central support. She will be the rock on which our hopes rest. Guinevere of Camelot will support us. There are other rulers who will do the same. Cultivate those relationships, my Priestess. In them, we will have our peaceful co-existence. They will suggest new initiates for the priestesshood and allow us to recruit within their borders. Look to all._

Freya grimaced. "Pardon me again. Recruit? I barely understand how to carry myself in this role. How can I recruit if I blindly stumble upon your way? I understand I can't be with Merlin. I can be part of his _familia_. How can I expand on that?"

 _Doubt is a weed in my garden, Dear Daughter. You are more capable than you know. Have faith and persevere. Learn from the past. Live in the present. Look to the future._ The goddess let her eyes sparkle at the young girl. _One situation is a case in point. The current threat to Albion's emergence lies to the north in Cawdor. Meleagant, the Red Knight, dominates that landscape with terror and blood lust. He intimidates those around himself. He stains the land red with his anger. Eight years ago, he wanted more. Apparently, as with all men, he felt Mortality's weight. He reached out to neighboring kingdoms. No king would wed their daughters to him or concede anything. Meleagant resorted to his strongest asset, his army. He marched south pressing down on Nemeth. He cared little for Rodor's resources save one. The Red Knight wanted Mithian for his bed. His forces routed the Nemethians just up river from the Isle of Shallot. He had Whitgate surrounded demanding more._

"Then what happened?" Freya wondered.

 _Then I intervened. I allowed a message to get through to Camelot. Even in a weed infested mind such as Uther Pendragon's can be made to grow a few useful things if I so desire. Arthur of Camelot assembled his loyal knights and retinue. Emrys accompanied them as you would expect. They rode for Nemeth arriving much sooner than they had anticipated._ The goddess went silent for a moment. _The battle was joined. Arthur and his men broke the siege. Emrys irrevocably turned the tide with his magic from the woods' edge. Rodor and Uther forced a treaty on Meleagant barring him from doing so again. Now with the invitation of Nemeth's nobles, Meleagant breaks the treaty and marches south and east. He will sweep into Mercia and Nemeth if not stopped._

"So Merlin stopped him? He took his chances," Freya noted; her heart clearly in her throat.

 _Emrys did his duty. Now so must you._ The goddess waved her hand at the portal. _Observe._

Freya watched as the image blurred and then focused again. She saw a young woman clad in buckskin riding a spotted horse through a meadow. "Who is she, Milady? What chases her to drive her on as such?"

 _She is Meredith of the Amazons. She carries a message from Queen Elena for Camelot seeking aid against the rising tide. She rides akin to the north wind unfortunately even that will not save her people by itself. She will need aid._ The goddess turned to Freya again. _Go to her. Bring her to Camelot. Then she and you are to meet with Guinevere. Impress upon them the importance of an alliance between their lands as well as with Nemeth._ She made the portal shift again making the image of a blonde haired young man adorned in Camelot's crimson crest appear there. _That is Prince Bors of Gaul. His father will respond to a call for arms. Assist there as well, my Priestess._

Freya mulled over the situation. Her mind struggled to digest the myriad details bombarding it. She sucked in a heavy breath. "So I bring Meredith to Camelot. We convince Queen Guinevere to send her army to assist the Amazons and Nemeth. Then, if that goes well, I help this Bors of Gaul to recruit another army to add to the forces?"

 _Yes._

"I see. I shall endeavor to do my best." Freya fought back her insecurity while managing a curtsey. "With your leave then, I go to assist the Amazon. What of Merlin?"

 _Emrys will have all of the aid he needs. I shall soon send some allies. Trust in that, my Priestess. Thank you,_ the goddess assured her

Freya bowed and disappeared in a flash of light bound for her mission.

The goddess nodded in consideration of the developing drama. _Soon Albion shall rise. Despite the Pendragons' waning influence, the obsidian eagle will soar over the landscape. Such as it will be…._


	25. Dragons Brought Together

Chapter 24 [Cwyneth Peaks, Mercia]

[A/N: For those folks wanting more Merthian, it's coming. Just setting up the other parts of the cast first. Also since the three characters communicate telepathically, there are a lot of italics in this chapter.]

High above the Mercian countryside, a curtain of fog obscured the craggy peaks. A chill wind stabbed through the air. Freezing sleet and rain spat upon the Spartan granite. Not a bird or insect dared to navigate that mess.

But to one who did press through as with the chief resident therein, it seemed to reflect their mood entirely…..

Aithusa persevered in bits and starts through the deplorable conditions. She closed her eyes and bore straight ahead. When a sudden gale blew her back, she ground her fangs and resisted _Natura_ 's onslaught. Her small deformed wings beat as fast as they could. Despite her scales, she shivered from the stygian chill. _Anger_ burned inside of herself. _Mourning_ weighed her heart down….

 _Lament_ for her only friend in this life, Morgana Pendragon, the one who'd cared and loved her against all odds….

 _Scorn_ for the dragon lord who'd hatched and subsequently abandoned her, Merlin, Emrys or whatever he called himself these days….

 _Question_ for the pull that drew her east across lands and over mountains. The tug that pulled her through the hellish conditions. _What is this?_

 _It is the natural connection, Dear One,_ the goddess advised. _It is the connection between those of your kind and to me._

She quirked an eyebrow at the disembodied female voice. _Who are you, Lady? I see nothing._

 _I am in the wind and the stone around you. I am the connections. I am the triple goddess. Much as Life resists it, you must bear through this mess. One who surrendered needs you. He must not die_ , the deity noted. _Look forward._

The small dragon cracked her scaly eyelids slightly. The canary orbs flashed emerald against the irritating elements.

Against one of the peaks in the distance, an orange light blinked through the pea soup conditions.

Aithusa recoiled from a wave of pain and forlornness crashing against herself. _What is that? Who? It isn't the dragon lord. That one's back the other way!_

 _No. You're not ready to serve him yet. There is one however you need to reacquaint yourself with first. Follow the light. There you will find your answer. Help him and help yourself,_ the goddess clarified before going silent.

 _Him? Does she mean Kilgarrah? He wasn't much help before!_ Aithusa rolled her eyes. She really didn't want to speak with the Great Dragon either. Still, she sensed that she couldn't resist the connection even if she wanted to. Besides if he was could offer shelter, she'd deal with the riddles for the storm's duration. And so she pressed on…

[Kilgarrah's Cave—Five Miles Ahead]

Even as the storm raged outside, a fire blazed in the cave's corner. Warmth eked its way about the granite expanse. Bits of steam flitted through the air in momentary bursts before the chill extinguished them again. Occasionally a burst of flame would renew the pyre….

…the effort put forth by the cave's chief resident….

Kilgarrah rasped and coughed. His exhausted wings lay limply down his back. Numbness had claimed his limbs and body. He understood that his life had all but run its course. Now he waited for Death's arrival. _If only I had more time._ He raised a weak eye to the cave's entrance and the raging maelstrom beyond. _The world is in turmoil. Nature vents her frustration. The humans build toward another struggle. Despite what I told him, Merlin suffers within his self-doubt._

 _Merlin…._

The Great Dragon managed a half-eye roll. He raised his head slightly and breathed a weak fiery burst renewing the flames to his left. He slumped back to the stone; the effort exhausting him. _If only he would listen! He is so willful! So he killed the witch? If he had done so earlier, we would not have had the chaos. Over and over again, he defied the Order. Now he drowns in the situation._ He sighed knowing full well Merlin's current state of affairs. _Now he will have to face the storm without Arthur. Even as this Princess cares for him, can she understand her own role? I have nothing left to give._

 _You have more than you know, Great Dragon._ The triple goddess appeared in a flash in front of him. _Greetings, Kilgarrah._

He strained to raise his head and offer a respectful nod. _Milady, are you here for me? It is the end of my time._

 _No, Kilgarrah. The world still has need. Emrys requires your guidance still. He and his mate will need you,_ she corrected him. _He must hold the staff and scepter together. With the passing of the Once and Future King, this will be so._

 _Forgive me. I told Merlin not to be so heavy hearted. Despite everything, Albion has come to pass,_ he pointed out.

 _Perhaps. You are correct that the spark is there. Still it falls on wet kindling. It smolders but will soon go out. Emrys' tears and guilt smothers the groundwork. Mithian of Nemeth does her best as you know to reassure him. Still a coalition must be built to resist the coming storm,_ she pointed out.

 _Another storm? Morgana Pendragon is dead, Great Mother._

She shook her head. _The mortals lust for what isn't theirs. Meleagant of Cawdor dons the red armor once more. He leads his armies south at this juncture. As broken as Albion is, Kilgarrah, it cannot withstand the assault. Fissures in the body must heal. Wounds must be forgiven. The camps must unify as one. It will not be the Pendragon banner. Rather the obsidian eagle on its emerald field will rise as a phoenix. Led by the co-rulers, it will prevail against the tide. Emrys and Mithian of Nemeth will bring the coalition together. I am already sending the elements their way._

 _I am dying…_

The goddess countered, _I can extend your life. There is another who needs your guidance before you depart this realm. She is almost here._

 _She?_ He raised his eyebrow trying to ponder her point.

 _The other of your kind. The white dragon,_ she revealed.

On cue, Aithusa zipped out of the storm and skidded across the granite floor. She nearly hit Kilgarrah and the far wall before managing to slow down. _Warmth finally!_ She shivered trying to push the chill through her scales and into the air itself. She squinted at Kilgarrah clearly picking up on his pain. _Why are you so sad? We have more to do!_

Kilgarrah coughed sarcastically. _Ah the enthusiasm and naivety of youth. You are at the beginning of life. I near the end. You have yet to experience the fullness of this world._

 _The fullness? Thanks to you and that no account dragon lord, I've felt pain! All right? You all hated Morgana but she at least LOVED ME. All Emrys does is drive me away. He hates me!_ Aithusa presumed.

 _He does not hate you. I do not hate you. You do not want to learn. Nor does Emrys for that matter. Now neither of you have a choice,_ he disagreed. _Britannia is in chaos thanks to the rift between the Old and New Worlds. I have counselled Merlin about this. Much like you, he thinks of the immediate situation and his friends before Destiny and Obligation._

 _You'd bind yourself to some stupid prophecy!_ The younger dragon narrowed her eyes even further. _You pushed Emrys into a blind hate of my friend, Morgana, and Mordred! All this talk of some stupid human, a walled city and some bloody nation state. Kilgarrah, it's just a dream! THAT'S IT!_

 _The long term IS important._ Kilgarrah's eyes flared green at the white dragon. _We cannot just react to things. We cannot prejudge those around us._ He snorted sarcastically. _The Witch USED you, Aithusa. I warned you it could happen. You did not listen. In the end, Merlin…Emrys…had to treat you like an enemy because you acted like a spoiled child._

 _Spoiled child? MERLIN IS THE TRAITOR! He's turning against us. You don't care?_ Aithusa accused. She turned and renewed the pyre with her fiery breath. _The humans' loyalties change. Things come and go. You stew on those stogy things and hold us back! I…._

 _ENOUGH!_ The goddess appeared in a flash of light. She frowned with displeasure at the bickering dragons. _Listen to yourselves! Each blames the other. Many have played a role in the current state of affairs. Kilgarrah, you have counselled Emrys on the matters of the world around you both. While a great deal of that has had merit, you have allowed your own agenda to influence the meat of that advice. You are so caught up in preventing the prophecy that you ended up causing it. Perhaps if you had counselled Morgana Pendragon in concert with Emrys, we could have gained a valuable ally? I might have not lost two High Priestesses to this struggle. Certainly the Wisdom of Age would have shown you this. Aithusa, despite your points, your lack of experience shows as well. You have much to learn of assessing human behavior. You must also learn when to involve yourself and when to leave things alone. Consider what happened at Camlann. Both of you played a role in that. Overcome your adversity toward each other. Share points of view and experience. Still, Aithusa, Kilgarrah has experience that you do not have. Listen to him._ Her eyes glowed. _I bring this about for the greater good._

Kilgarrah quivered as if he'd stuck his tail in a giant light socket. His limbs lightened. His numbness vanished. Slowly he stood and flapped his wings. _Lady, what?_

 _I have extended your life by 500 years, Kilgarrah. You still have much to teach others and to learn as well from them,_ the goddess insisted. _Albion will need your voice._ Her eyes glistened again. _As for you, Aithusa…._

The white dragon glowed. She shook violently. _What are you doing? IT HURTS!_

 _The pain is temporary. You are transforming,_ the goddess explained.

Aithusa grew in both height and length. Her bent leg straightened. Her wings extended to their proper full length. She flexed her front legs. _I don't hurt anymore! You have healed me? Thank you, Lady._

 _It is a small price for your service, Young One. I have aged you a century and brought you here. From you both will come the renewal of your kind. Both of you must offer your voice to the humans. Much as Emrys will command you, he will need your advice as well,_ the goddess informed her.

 _If he will listen to us,_ Kilgarrah grumbled.

 _The situation is demanding that he does so, Kilgarrah. Already the last vestige wanes in Nemeth. Soon Emrys and Mithian will rule that land. In the coming time, he will call for you. Be there for him and for Aithusa as well. You both represent a side of the coin. Balance yourselves for the Greater Good, my Children,_ the goddess clarified.

Aithusa ground her teeth. While she still didn't trust him, she knew it wasn't a request but rather a command. _I shall do what I can to prevent greater catastrophe, Milady._

 _As shall I,_ Kilgarrah concurred.

 _Then you ensure the future for a great many things. The dragons will continue from you both. You will both play a role in the coming order. Albion will develop further and stabilize. It will not do so as previously thought is all. Know that things have progressed as needed. I have taken what is offered and guided it so that we might all benefit. Such as it is. Such as it will be. Learn well and be ready,_ the goddess advised before disappearing once more.

Aithusa considered the older dragon. She understood her marching orders so to speak. Still she recalled their last encounter when he ordered her around and wasn't willing to listen. _I guess we need to listen to each other._

 _We should. I can still teach you a lot. I am willing to hear you as well,_ he conceded.

 _That's a start. Thank you,_ she concurred as they broke into a discussion of dragon-related things….


	26. Entreaties for Aid Sped Along

Chapter 25

[Plain—Several Leagues from the Mercian/Camelot border]

The overcast and gloom had cleared on that early morning. _Sol_ showed through the clouds. The wind billowed through the meadow swaying and bending the tall grasses in its wake. Humidity saturated the air building ahead of the gray haze in the northwest.

While grudgingly granted, the truce between storms past and future seemed temporary. The fragile interlude already evaporated in stages.

Such as it was for a land awaiting war…..

[Severn River]

Meredith squatted beside the rushing water allowing the river's own current to fill the two skins. She surveyed the area around herself warily. She frowned at her body's need to stop for a break even if she needed water. _Help is needed. It will not be long until the Cawdorians spill into our lands._ She yanked the skins out of the water and tied them shut. She stood slowly.

In response her knees creaked in protest.

She shook off her body's latest argument against the marathon ride. She'd served the Amazon sisterhood for fifteen years prior under first Queen Radegund and then her successor, Queen Elena. She'd led many campaigns. She'd personally spearheaded defenses against the Cawdorians driving the latter from the sacred sheep grazing lands in western Amazonia. For the previous five solar cycles, Meleagant had seemed to get the message….

….until that point….

 _The demon will not stop. Typical man. He considers us as brood mares for his soldiers' hovels._ She curled her lip in disgust. _I trust Queen Elena's faith in Camelot will be rewarded. King Arthur seemed a fair leader for a man before._ She stalked over to the white mare drinking from the same river. "Get your fill, Yeodrifth?"

The mare raised her head and grunted slightly. As with her rider, her legs hurt as well. Still she understood _Duty_ 's call as well as her rider did.

"I know." Meredith rubbed her companion's side. "We have another storm to survive. Fate rides down on our sisters yet again. Many leagues we still must cross. To get from here to Camelot and then back in time will require a miracle." She squinted at the sudden bank of mist inexplicably gathering to their right. "What in blazes? The weather be too warm for that."

Yeodrifth whinnied.

"You are right. We should not worry. There are other concerns. We must not lose hope while we still have it," Meredith noted. She climbed with effort back into the saddle again ignoring the little aches and pains. She pointed to the next round of mountains. "Just beyond those peaks is Camelot. From there, it will be another two days. There we can get a measure of rest."

 _Two days if you don't have aid, Meredith of Amazonia._ Freya stepped into view from the fog.

Meredith drew her sword and held it out at the ready. While not recognizing the priestess, she knew magic when she saw it. "Morgana Pendragon, I presume? You will not find me an easy victim."

"I am not Morgana. I am her successor, Freya, High Priestess of the Old Religion. The triple goddess favors you on this day, Meredith. She charges me with speeding your way to Camelot. I am here to convey you across the distance," Freya introduced herself.

"How do I trust you? If you are of her coven, how do I know you will not harm me?" Meredith demanded. "It would be a simple matter to trap me in whatever this fog is. That would leave my Queen and sisters vulnerable to Meleagant's advance."

"True." Freya produced a carrot from within her robes. She offered it to the horse. "A treat for one who does her duty."

Yeodrifth chewed on the vegetable guardedly. Then she whinnied gratefully.

"You are most welcome," Freya expressed adding a gentle pat on the horse's flank for emphasis. "Meredith, we both serve our mistresses. I have already assisted Camelot in the past to overcome one of Morgana Pendragon's plots to subvert my goddess' good name and restore Uther Pendragon to the throne at that point. My interests have not changed since then. If you don't believe me, then go on. You could ride for four more days until you reach Camelot's citadel. I can get you there in minutes. Besides I could offer to ride with you. If something is waiting there, I would experience it along with you. And, if I wanted to trap you, I could have done so easily enough already."

"Aye." Meredith sheathed her blade. "Can you bring us to Camelot then?"

"As you wish." Freya waved her hands. Her eyes glowed yellow and then green. _"_ _T_ _hoirt dhuinn Chamelot_ _!"_

The fog drew closer encircling and then swallowing the trio in its maw.

Yeodrifth groaned again in protest.

"Patience," Freya bade serenely. She focused feeling the sorcerous strands within the mist moving them across distances.

Meredith shivered. Her skin dimpled from the fog's mundane chill. In addition her heart slowed at the unearthly cold within that place as well. "As you wish, Mistress Freya. As you promised, no tricks."

Freya nodded. She waved her hands again dispelling the mists surrounding them.

Meredith stared incredulously. Granted it had been years since her last visit to the citadel at Radegund's side. Still she recognized the citadel almost immediately. "It is true. You have done it!"

"As I promised, Meredith, no tricks. Ride for the citadel. I will meet you there," Freya instructed before vanishing again.

 _A curious thing indeed!_ Meredith scratched her head in wonder; her fingers rubbing against the bits of _Tempus'_ snow against the rouge hair there. "Come, Yeodrifth! We have our miracle. Praise to the goddess!" With that, she rode toward the drawbridge.

[Round Table Chamber—Twenty-Five Minutes Later]

Gwen fidgeted in the polished walnut chair anxiously. Despite being named and affirmed as Queen and Arthur's successor, she still felt uncomfortable sitting in her husband's place. She frowned. Her heart ached still wishing that he'd be sitting there with them all. _Why? Why isn't he here?_ She tapped her fingers on the oaken table's surface.

Around the table, Percival, Leon, Balinor and Bors awaited her prompt to start the meeting.

 _So many empty seats. Damn you, Morgana, for killing so many and taking Arthur from Camelot! For taking him from me._ She sipped anxiously on a goblet of water. Then she cleared her throat. "Thank you for coming, Good Knights. What is the state of the kingdom?"

Leon leaned forward in his seat. "I regret, Milady, that there are only cursory assessments at this point. We have yet to assess our own casualties. Many knights who are also landowners fell at Camlann. Respectfully, we among the Round Table have suffered grievous losses amongst our own numbers as you well know.Those knights have not all been interred as of yet. If I make a recommendation?"

"Please do, Sir Leon," she accepted.

"You and the Chamberlain need to discern which lands are now without oversight. Those fiefs and manors can perhaps be assigned to trustworthy knights. Those men could fortify our numbers potentially," Leon added.

"Yes but to do a survey such as that takes time," Balinor pointed out.

"What choice does the Queen have? If the fallen have sons or other heirs ready to assume their place, she can induct them into service. If not, she could reassign those regions to others," Bors pointed out.

"Most of those men did have sons or sons-in-law ready to assume their place over the respective manors in question," Percival indicated.

She nodded. "Yes. I shall instruct Geoffrey of Monmouth to examine those records. We cannot allow our lands to be so cut off from us. Arthur would want that seamless connection. Any word on the borders?"

"The knights riding back have reported nothing of note," Balinor declared.

"All seems quiet. Perhaps our enemies are waiting for us to collapse. I have no doubt that you will show them nothing but strength, Queen Guinevere," Bors presumed.

"I shall not disappoint you or anyone else, Bors. And there was no word from Nemeth? A traveling party left here three days ago. They should be arriving in Whitgate today. Was there any sign of them along the northern trail?" she brought up.

"The trail ends twenty miles from here along the river," Percival indicated. "We found no trace on the other side. There are no other hoof prints on that stretch of road."

"They can't have just vanished!" Balinor protested.

Leon shook his head. "If magic was involved, it could have happened." He ground his teeth and shot Percival an intense look. "With Gawain being in no state to fight, we should have given them an escort to the border at least!"

"Our remaining numbers were on patrol, Leon. Do not blame yourself," Balinor assured the elder knight.

"We do not leave our comrades alone especially on such a diplomatic mission. Gaius accompanied him and the Nemethian healer, Britomart. If they have fallen or were taken by bandits or worse, we must find out," Leon disagreed.

 _Especially given what they carry for Merlin._ She narrowed her eyes. "Percival, perhaps you might ride back up the road? See what you can discover?"

"I shall take a patrol and do so. I…." Percival started to agree. Then he shivered as if a bitterly cold breeze cut through the chamber. "My Queen?" He saw Freya standing by the window where there'd been nobody a minute earlier. He drew his sword. "Knights!"

The other warriors drew their weapons and stood. They formed a barrier between Gwen and the intruder.

"State your purpose, Witch. I…." Leon stared at Freya. His eyes went wide. "Bloody blazes! You're dead!"

"What?" Bors inquired.

"Perhaps Morgana is alive! Somebody else found the Cup of Life! They're using it!" Percival postulated.

Freya shook her head. "Yes, Sir Leon, Arthur and you knights did kill me on the square outside. Merlin saw me back to Avalon. There, he properly sent me to the Other Side. The triple goddess brought me back to this life to serve her and you all. My curse is gone. I can answer your questions. All of them. I require a chance to do so."

"I say run her through! We don't give her a chance!" Balinor argued.

Gwen bit her lip. She knew from painful experience that a sorceress could have disabled them all on a whim. "You know what happened to the traveling party?"

"Aye. I do," Freya agreed. She curtseyed before them. "Hail Queen Guinevere. I am sorry for King Arthur's death."

"You saw him die?" Leon accused.

"Nay, Sir Leon! I did not," Freya replied firmly. "I was not on the field at Camlann. Mordred's own sword pierced Arthur's chest and did the deed. Merlin tried to get him to Avalon. Morgana delayed him long enough to insure Arthur's death. Merlin killed Morgana with Arthur's sword. Then he put Arthur in a boat and gave him a proper funeral. I found him twenty miles from there." She exhaled a sharp breath before continuing. "I arranged for Sir Ywain and _Malodius_ to find him. Merlin is in Whitgate as we speak. So are Master Gaius, Britomart and Sir Gawain. I sped up their travel so as to try and save King Rodor. Sadly it is too late."

"Rodor is dying as well?" Gwen queried. She sighed. _With Arthur gone now we deal with Nemeth being vulnerable?_

"Prince Kay and Sir Simon, Princess Mithian's prospective suitor, died at Camlann as we all know. A large power vacuum looms over our lands," Leon presumed.

"More so than you know, Sir Leon. King Rodor dies from Morgana's spell-enhanced poison. Master Wyngate only attempted to treat him with half-potency elixirs. Even with Master Gaius' treatment, it is too late. The nobles, as you know, consider Princess Mithian rash and uncouth. They disapprove of her choice as well," Freya continued.

"Choice? I thought Sir Simon died. So who?" Gwen queried.

Freya shrugged. She fought off her heart's heaviness. "Merlin." Seeing the surprise around the table, she shook her head. "It seems that Merlin impressed King Rodor during that visit. Princess Mithian already had feelings for him despite the differences in their stations. Differences, I might add, that no longer matter."

"No longer matter? He was King Arthur's servant. Wasn't he?" Balinor recalled.

"Aye. I sent a scroll with Gaius emancipating him. Merlin is a free man." Gwen smiled. "So you insured that the scroll made it into Merlin's hands?"

Freya nodded. "Aye, Queen Guinevere. Merlin knows as do King Rodor and Princess Mithian. Thanks to your generosity, King Rodor was able to ennoble Merlin, make him a knight and name him as Crown Prince. Princess Mithian agreed to marry him. It seems they've harbored feelings for one another for some time now." She sighed before continuing on with her account. "But all is not well there. Threats loom both from within and without."

Before she could continue, a sharp knocking came from the door. Sir Stephen stuck his head in. "Pardon me, my Queen and good knights. There is an ambassador here to see you."

"An ambassador?" Gwen glanced curiously at Freya. "Do you know about this?"

"I did assist an Amazon on her journey here. Matilda of Amazonia has urgent matters to discuss with you and the court. The threat which I was about to reveal concerns her sisterhood as well," Freya revealed.

"Threats? What now? Our numbers are weakened. The jackals would strike now," Percival assessed.

"Sir Stephen, is it Matilida?" Gwen asked.

"Aye. She awaits your pleasure outside," the guard indicated.

"She is a friend. The Amazons are loyal allies," Leon recalled.

"My father would agree," Bors chimed in.

Gwen nodded. "Please admit Matilda. We would hear her."

"At once, Milady." Sir Stephen bowed before disappearing from view. A minute later, he allowed the Amazon traveler into the chamber.

Gwen smiled warmly. "Matilda of Amazonia, it is my pleasure to welcome you to Camelot."

"Queen Guinevere, I greet you on behalf of Amazonia and Queen Elena." Matilda bowed before Gwen out of respect. "Might I ask about King Arthur? I sought his counsel as well."

"My husband died at Camlann. I have assumed the throne as his designated successor," Gwen declared.

"My condolences then. We Amazons knew him to be a just king and a great warrior," Matilda complimented.

"Thank you," Gwen expressed. "Certainly you did not ride so far just to express condolences. Is there something else we can help you with?"

"Sadly we have a situation. Our scouts report on Cawdorian knights massing near the Mercian border. Meleagant rattles his sword it seems," Matilda reported.

"Meleagant?" Gwen stiffened. "Kings Uther and Rodor forced a treaty on him. He can't march south!"

"One of Rodor's top councilors, Lord Aethelwald, crossed into Cawdor two days ago," Freya noted. "Perhaps he instigated Meleagant? My goddess has collaborated Matilda's report. The Red Knight assembles his troops as we speak. He knows of the Five Kingdoms' weaknesses. He will strike out at you."

Leon rubbed his forehead. "Even at full strength, we only managed victory by the narrowest of margins against the Cawdorians." Seeing the other knights' expressions, he continued, "We broke the siege at Whitgate. Then near Astolat, we met them in battle. It raged for hours. The red tide pressed down on us. Then, when all seemed lost, the ground shook. It was like at…Camlann. The skies turned dark. Lightning flared. It was magic but we saw nothing like the old man from our most recent battle."

"He was there. You just didn't see him," Freya revealed. "Anyhow the tide was turned that day by magic for your benefit. Now however with the Mercian throne vacant as well as the divided loyalties here and in Nemeth, Meleagant smells blood. He lusts to rule everything. He will burn his way through here if left unchecked."

"Given their movements, she is correct, Queen Guinevere," Matilda concurred. "Queen Elena dispatched me with an urgent plea for assistance. I realize you recover from the great battle. However we Amazons will be hard pressed to stem the crimson tide on our own." She handed a scroll to Gwen.

Gwen opened the parchment and read it. She nodded. "King Arthur spoke highly of your Queen and the sisterhood, Matilda. We shall help as we can spare our resources. Priestess Freya, you spoke of threats in Nemeth?"

"I did indeed. The nobles there plot a coup. With King Rodor dying, many will not accept Mithian being named as Crown Princess. Her choice of Merlin makes it doubly so. Sadly many of the surviving knights share this opinion. Nemeth teeters on the edge of civil war. I assume that is why Aethelwald rode north," Freya indicated.

"They'd rather be enslaved by that butcher than accept a former peasant as their king," Gwen realized. She shook her head knowing that many of her own aristocracy shared such animosity toward her rule as well. "Camelot owes Merlin a great deal. Nemeth is an ally. We shall insure that the rebellion is put down. Then we can march north to meet Meleagant."

Matilda bowed her head. She understood the tactical assessment and Gwen's decision. Still she feared that the long delay would spell doom for her own people.

"If we ride with due haste through the night, we can be at Whitgate in a day and a half," Percival reminded the group.

"Perhaps I can shorten that to a few minutes," Freya suggested. "Much as I have brought Matilda here and our other companions to Whitgate, I can do the same for all of you as well. With your leave, Queen Guinevere, I can offer you that service. I would also make a request of Prince Bors with your permission?"

"She did so for me, Mighty Queen," Matilda noted. "She cut four days off of my travel."

"Yet she could trap us somewhere," Balinor doubted.

"And how do we know Merlin's really there? Do we have proof?" Percival added.

"My people need aid. So apparently does Nemeth. With due respect, we lack time to argue," Matilda pressed.

"Milady?" Bors inquired. "Can I hear her request?"

Gwen weighed the situation in her mind. Due to Morgana's machinations, she didn't really trust Freya or any priestess for that matter. On the other hand, Matilda, a warrior with a fierce reputation and a shrewd accessor of people again by the same account, vouched for her. Then there was Merlin's example. _Without magic, we wouldn't be here._ "We accept if you can hasten our march, Priestess Freya. While I cannot answer for Bors, you may make your request of him."

"Thank you," Freya expressed. "Prince Bors?"

Bors stood and strode forward. "Aye?"

"My mistress has requested that I bring you to your father's court. He and Gaul's army will be needed in this affair. I humbly bear her wishes in that regard, Prince of Gaul," Freya indicated before adding a curtsey for good measure.

Without hesitation, Bors bowed before the priestess. "I can ask him. I cannot say what he will do. Still based on Queen Elena's and Matilda's assessments, he will take the threat seriously." He turned to Gwen expectantly.

"I shall add my own request to your efforts, Bors, as well," Gwen affirmed.

"It seems a wise move. We Amazons would welcome King Bors' aid against the threat," Matilda concurred. "Prince Bors, with your leave, I would accompany you."

"And we would be glad to welcome you at our court accordingly," Bors concurred.

"What of the rest of us, Milady?" Leon queried expectantly.

Gwen replied without hesitation. "Gather your weapons and armor. Make ready to ride for Nemeth. We are there only to insure the peace. I wish no bloodshed unless absolutely necessary. Sir Leon, I am charging you with that purpose."

"You intend to force them to accept Merlin then?" Percival presumed.

Gwen shrugged. "King Rodor has named Merlin and Mithian as his successors according to Priestess Freya. We have heard enough reasons to fear a coup and insurrection. We cannot afford that if we are to defeat Meleagant."

"They will need assistance sooner than that. The nobles await them in King Rodor's throne room. I would request that we leave immediately. I can transport you there in a heartbeat. Please. Merlin is your friend. He may need you. At the very least, you will be there to see his accession."

"We can use that as a pretext for our presence there," Leon agreed. "If that is acceptable, Milady?"

Gwen nodded. "We will not leave our friends alone. Gaius and Sir Gawain are there as well. Priestess Freya, perhaps you can bring Leon, Percival and Balinor there? Bors can go to his father's court. We shall see from there." She stood. "Let it be so."

"Thank you, Queen Guinevere." Freya curtseyed once again. Then she summoned the mists once again engulfing Matilda, herself and the three knights before spiriting them away.

 _And now we must trust magic to insure our future. How ironic. Uther I'm sure is rolling over in his grave._ Gwen rolled her eyes momentarily. Then she stood and marched toward the door. "Sir Stephen?"

"Yes, my Queen?" the guard answered.

"Go forth and summon the knights you can find. I want you all ready to ride soon," she bade.

"Yes, Milady." He bowed and rushed off toward the stairs.

Gwen sighed. _It seems that War barely spits on its own hands before churning up another mess. Arthur, where are you? I could really use your strength right now._ She shook her head. _Merlin, I won't leave you or Mithian alone like this. You won't be alone in your struggle. I swear!_ She walked quickly down the hall and toward the stairs.

Peace it seemed was short lived…..


	27. Throne Room Rebellion

Chapter 26

[Throne Room—Nemeth]

[A/N: Back to Merlin and Mithian! Trouble straight ahead as well….]

An uncomfortable buzz permeated the throne room. The assembled nobles glanced at each other with consternation and malice. _Rumor_ had filled their ears. _Scorn_ filled their hearts. _Gossip_ and _Malice_ clouded their judgment. They glared at the three waiting thrones in front of themselves….

…at the thought of a dying king, an uncouth Princess and the Warlock who'd bewitched them both….

Lord Edwin stood in front of the group. Carefully he cultivated a serene poker face. He didn't react (at least not openly) to the words and brief arguments being exchanged in the chamber. Still he anticipated the fruits of the council's harvest. _Let us pray Lord Aethelwald reached Meleagant. At least we can have a real king on the throne._ His eyes flitted briefly in different directions. _Master Wyngate assured me that Rodor will not last much longer. Strange. He should have been here by now._

"Ho! Lord Edwin!" a stocky man with a flushed complexion and chestnut brown hair greeted. "A word please?"

"Yes, Bernard? It is good to see you. How are you?" Edwin answered pleasantly. He clasped arms and hands with the other landowner. He disdained the other's threadbare appearance and wastrel reputation. Still he knew Bernard's stance against magic. For the moment at least, he would use the other man's views to his own advantage.

"As well as I can manage. The manor still unproduced this year. The incursions have left our storerooms empty. Still I do not forget the help you all have given me. I shall repay, Lord Edwin," Bernard vowed.

"Indeed. I gather that you shall," Edwin presumed. "Stand with us then."

"Against this upstart peasant Prince and our King's dying insanity, I shall stand firm indeed. I keep Elaine's evil locked up to prevent its spread. Poor girl. I fear that witch, Morgana Pendragon, infected her with her malice," Bernard insisted.

 _Another witch to be disposed of. A pity indeed._ Edwin shrugged off that thought. Instead he smiled serenely at the other man. "Indeed we shall have to see what we can do for Lady Elaine. Where is she now?"

"Locked in our chamber upstairs. I will trust her to you when this is over," Bernard explained. He looked around while trying to insure that loyalist ears could not pick up on their conversation.

"As I said, Bernard, stand with us. We will stand with you," Edwin affirmed. He of course still visualized a massive burning on the village square to exterminate magic's influence once and for all. "It is almost time however. We shall speak later."

"Of course, Lord Edwin." Bernard bowed low to the councilor. "I appreciate your time."

"And I appreciate your support," Edwin concluded. After Bernard had melted back into the throng, he shook his head. _Poor man. We might have to kill him too._ He rolled his eyes at the squalor surrounding Astolat and the Isle of Shallot. The manors underproduced because of Bernard's inconsistent management and bad treatment of his serfs. _If only he hadn't saved Rodor's life all of those years ago._

At that moment, the royal herald strode into the room. "ATTENTION! TAKE YOUR PLACES!"

 _And here we go._ Edwin again shot looks with the other conspirators around the room. From speaking with Sir Donerstan earlier, he knew that the knights in the chamber except for Ywain supported his position. _Hopefully Galahad remembers his loyalty._ Along with the others, he moved to his designated place and stood at attention. _What is with Master Wyngate? He knows to be here!_ His eyes narrowed. _He'd best be in the antechamber with the King._

"PRESENTING THEIR ROYAL HIGHNESSES, KING RODOR AND PRINCESS MITHIAN!" the herald announced.

Despite their own tensions and agendas, the knights and nobles maintained their focus. They determined to let the drama play out to its own end.

And so it would go…..

[Antechamber]

Merlin exhaled an anxious breath. The butterflies beat against his stomach's sides. He fussed with his crown. _I'm really instigating trouble._ He glanced over to where Gaius and Mithian supported Rodor. _They need me too. I can worry about it later._ He composed himself and walked over to the trio. "Gaius, maybe I can take over?"

"I would appreciate it, Merlin. Thank you," Gaius expressed while raising an eyebrow. "Trust that it will be all right."

"Let 'em try something," Gawain growled. His hand rested on his sword's hilt. "I'm tired of the garbage. First Gwen and now Merlin. Whatever." He sucked in a breath.

"Please compose yourself, Sir Gawain," Britomart implored. While she admired his loyalty to the new Prince and his Queen, she didn't want him starting a fight out in the chamber either. "Be ready but not too eager."

"I'd think you'd be ready to defend Mith with your life," Gawain presumed.

Britomart rolled her eyes. "Of course I am, you Oaf. Still we must use diplomacy. This is a royal chamber not the tavern. Please?"

"Too bad. It might make things easier," Gawain rebutted with a sarcastic eye roll.

"The herald has called for us," Mithian cut in. She squeezed Merlin's hand. "For _all of us_. Remember, Merlin, no more doubts. You belong up there. You have earned your place. No matter what else happens up there, that won't ever change." Her eyes sparkled into his.

The door opened. Regius stuck his head in. "My lords and ladies?"

"We shall be there if needed. Come along, Sir Gawain and Britomart," Gaius assured the royals.

"Knock 'em dead," Gawain coached supportively. He clapped Merlin on the back. Then he, Ywain and Britomart followed them out.

"No more doubts, Merlin. I…have named you. You are…one of my heirs now," Rodor reminded him.

"Thank you, Sire." Merlin smiled for Mithian's benefit. Then they strode forward.

"Ready?" Mithian queried.

"I am," Merlin replied half-truthfully. _Doubt_ and _Amor_ waged war inside of himself. "Wish we could hold hands out there."

"We shall soon enough, Merlin. I am there for you always." She smiled for him. "Now let's make sure Father does not trip."

"No we won't let him do that." Merlin nodded to her. He reached around Rodor's waist to brush her hand with his fingertips. "I love you."

"And I you." With that she guided them into a perfect gait. Much as with a graduation march, the trio marched toward the dais.

Merlin surveyed the chamber. A number of knights flanked the dais on either side. Sir Galahad and Sir Ywain kneeled on the left. Gawain and _Malodius_ were on the right with the other group. Gaius, Britomart, Lord Edwin and Lord Brumenwald all bowed in respect. Behind them, thirty other men watched them in turn. Toward the back, the servants awaited their respective masters' commands. His eyes took in the tapestries hanging from the ceiling. His breath caught in his throat at the thrones on the dais. _Sol_ 's reflective glint off of the varnished wood captured his attention. Granted he'd seen them before. For some reason, it all felt different.

 _Perspective_ changes everything it seemed…..

On another level, the assembled gathering's feelings hung heavily in the air. His eye swept over the various poker faces. Even if he couldn't outwardly see anything, his sensibilities honed over years at Camelot's court told him differently. He could feel differing reactions from tolerance, to agreeing to disagree and outward hate directed at Mithian and him. _Uther's precedent still remains. Pity._

She motioned with her eyes to the spot just to the right of the dais.

He nodded in understanding. Reverently he stopped there and bowed to his _fiancée_ and her father.

"You may rise," Rodor bade the assembled group. Weakly he motioned them to do so with his hand. He inhaled deeply allowing air into his burning lungs. "Much…we have to discuss….First matter of business concerns our son, Prince Kay. We should remember how gallantly he fought for us all and gave his life out of duty to the Five Kingdoms. We will miss him." He wiped a tear from his own eye. Slowly he placed his own hand on Mithian's arm in support. "His service…will be tomorrow morning in the chapel below before we place him in the crypt."

Merlin bowed his head. _If only I could have saved him…._

Rodor heaved another breath. He sipped from a goblet of water to his right. Then he cleared his throat. "Prince Kay's successor dropped into our realm by good fortune. It seems that the goddess herself determined that Merlin would be that man." He slowly turned his head and extended his hand. "Despite his former servile status, he has more than proven himself by both our laws and Camelot's. Queen Guinevere freed and ennobled him. Princess Mithian…chose him for her husband. Prince Merlin, please ascend to your place."

"At once, Sire. Thank you," Merlin agreed humbly. He ascended the dais feeling the hate building in the room with each step. He kept his eyes fixed on Rodor and Mithian with each stride. He stood in front of his seat. "With your permission?"

"Please sit, my Son." Rodor coughed before taking another drink from the goblet.

As he did so, Merlin saw Mithian's warm blush and eyes twinkling at him. He felt lightheaded and like he could float to the ceiling all at once. His heart beat away at a jackhammer pace. For a minute, he forgot about the seething humidity of hate about them. His focus lay on _Fortuna_ 's most splendid turn and the wonderful woman to his left.

"SACRILEGE!" Bernard snapped from the back.

"Silence!" Rodor ordered from the throne. "Bernard of Astolat, why disrespect our throne in such a fashion? We have honored and supported you all of these years."

Edwin frowned. He wanted to wait a bit longer until he knew about Master Wyngate. "Sire, there is concern amongst the knights and we, your loyal nobles, that Merlin has bewitched you. With his own lord, King Arthur, conveniently deceased, it was an easy matter for him to manipulate the servant queen for his freedom. Perhaps you can see through the deception?"

Mithian tensed. Her eyes flared hellfire at the insolent councilor.

Rodor shuddered and bowed his head. His heart felt heavy.

"With due respect to King Rodor, I have done nothing!" Merlin retorted. "The only spells I have used are in the service of Camelot and here. Some of you are alive because of what I did at Camlann. I regret I could not stop the Saxons or Morgana sooner. She did something to me. I had to deal with that first."

"A convenient story!" Edwin sneered.

"How dare you?" Mithian demanded. "Merlin is wracked with guilt over it. Can you not see that on his face? In addition, we would not have a kingdom if not for him! Show him due respect. As King Rodor said, Prince Merlin has proven himself under the law. Speaking of breach of law, where is Lord Aethelwald? He has ignored our King's summons."

"He deals with our kingdom's business," Edwin even responded. "Sire, will you let _her_ override your regal voice and will here?"

"Have…a care, Edwin. Princess Mithian has my agenda in mind. Our minds are one. She asked you a question. We…authorized no such business," Rodor chastised. "Do not insult her." He stood slowly from his seat.

"I am sorry you feel that way, Sire. It seems you have to be saved from yourself," Edwin declared. "Knights!"

Several knights broke ranks. In concert, they secured the side and main doors and stood before them.

"What the bloody Hell?" Gawain queried. He drew his sword and backed toward the dais. "Brit, get Gaius!"

"Treachery," Galahad groused. As with Gawain and Britomart, he backed toward the throne.

 _Malodius_ swiped out with his paws shredding several knights' chain mail and claiming blood in the bargain. He roared defiantly.

"Milady, my Lords, stay behind us!" Britomart instructed.

"Merlin, I'm sorry. I…." Mithian apologized.

Merlin shook his head. He had not wanted to exacerbate the situation with his magic. Still if he didn't use it, they'd either be imprisoned or dead. His eyes glowed. He pointed at the group. _"CADAL!"_

"What foolishness is….?" Edwin doubted. Then his eyes drooped. His limbs felt heavy. His mouth released an involuntary yawn. "NO! You…you're…." He fell to the floor fast asleep.

The rest of the rebels waivered on their feet and fell asleep. Some slumped against the walls. Others fell to the floor as Edwin had done.

"Did you kill them?" Galahad queried.

"No." Gaius examined Edwin and a couple of the other dozing rebels. "He used a sleeping spell."

"You should have been doing this all along, Merlin," Gawain insisted.

Merlin smirked. "What do you think I _was doing_? I had to pull your hide out of the fire more than once." He sighed and turned to Mithian. "Are you all right?"

"My pride is hurt. I am angry at their insults to the royal prerogative. Thanks to your quick action, my Prince, we are unharmed." She embraced him. "You took care of the matter without harming them. We will leave that to other methods."

"My nobles and knights, they betray us? How can this be?" Rodor wondered. He slumped back onto his throne. _Regret_ soaked his eyes.

"I provoke this, Sire. Forgive me. I…." Merlin doubted.

"NO!" Rodor weakly slapped at the throne's arm rest. "Merlin, you acted with due dignity and temperance befitting a Prince. You dealt with the situation. You protected our royal personage as well as Princess Mithian and our loyal guests."

At that moment, the echoes of swords striking each other reached their ears from the hallway.

"What is it now? Are we invaded?" Mithian wondered.

"We shall get to the bottom of this, Milady," Ywain noted. "Sir Galahad, Sir Gawain, _Malodius_ , with me." He drew his sword and strode through the sleeping enemies.

Before he could reach the back doors, they exploded inward in a hail of splinters.

Percival dusted himself off as he entered the room. "Are you all right in here?" His eyes narrowed in wonder at the sight of the sleeping men around the area.

"What transpired in here?" Leon asked as he and Sir Balinor followed.

"Treachery," Ywain informed them. "I do not know how you knew to be here, Good Knights. You are most welcome."

"You saved Gawain and me before, Sir Ywain. Consider us even," Percival assured him while clasping arms in greeting. "Sir Galahad?"

"Aye. You arrived in good time on this day, Friends," Galahad insisted. "Our Prince attended to these rebels."

"Did he now?" Leon considered Merlin warily. "How unless….?" He stared at the newly minted Prince. " _You have magic?"_

"Took you long enough to get it," Gawain sassed.

"Took you long enough too," Merlin interjected. "Sir Leon, I have always had magic. I've used it in the service of Camelot, Nemeth and the Five Kingdoms as long as you've known me." He turned back to Rodor's side.

"Seriously? Did King Arthur know?" Sir Balinor queried in shock.

"No he didn't…not until right before he died," Merlin explained.

"Prince Merlin, we should see the King back to the antechamber. He should lie down," Gaius advised from his side.

Merlin saw Rodor's increasingly pale countenance. He hugged Mithian's shoulders and supported her. "We should get him back to his chamber. Relax, Sire. I won't let anything happen." He exchanged knowing looks with Gaius. Then he pointed at his father-in-law. _"_ _D_ _h'èireas_ _!_ _"_

On cue, Rodor floated into the air.

"Sir Galahad, can you and the others please round up these men and have them secured in our dungeons? We shall deal with them presently," Mithian requested.

"I shall. Sir Leon, might I have your assistance in this matter?" Galahad requested.

"As long as your King and his heirs are protected, I shall be most delighted. Queen Guinevere will be relieved to hear you are all right, Prince Merlin and Princess Mithian," Leon agreed with a respectful nod of his head. "Look to King Rodor. Leave this to us."

"We shall have to secure the palace as well. There will more than likely be more rebels," Mithian instructed.

"And we shall root them out, Milady," Ywain assured her. "Attend to the King. Leave this matter to us. With all due respect of course."

"Of course. We thank you," Merlin expressed as he guided the others out of the chamber. As quickly as he could manage, he steered Rodor and the others back toward the royal apartments upstairs.

 _Storms within and without. What shall we make of this day? Seriously Merlin as a Prince and warlock? Will wonders never cease!_ Leon turned to the others. "Disarm them first. Then we shall see them downstairs. Sir Galahad, are these all of your men?"

"All but Sir Owen. Lord Edwin sent him on an errand of some sort. We can fetch him when we're done with this errand, Galahad recalled as they set to stripping the prisoners of their weapons.

It was a day of surprises and shocks…and another turn loomed ahead for them all…..


	28. Rodor's Parting Words

Chapter 27

[A/N: Major hanky alert coming! You've been warned.]

Panic and fear stressed the castle's residents and guests. The nobles' actions prior to the assembly had set them off. Some managed to resist _Morpheus'_ soothing song and stay awake. Those around the throne room witnessed Rodor's supposedly loyal knights dragged off like dogs for the dungeons by Camelot's Finest and the few remaining loyal warriors. Topping it off however was the rapidly advancing party cutting up the stairs and down the halls.

The onlookers stared incredulously at the spectacle. They gaped at their King floating through the air. Moreover, they couldn't believe that the newly minted Prince lay behind it. Some swore Merlin's eyes glinted gold as he hurried past them.

 _Disbelief_ spread himself with abandon it seemed…..

Merlin pushed his liege lord as quickly as he dared. His heart pounded with desperation. The surrounding reactions threatened his concentration. His eyes kept turning to Mithian. For some reason, her emotions registered very clearly…even more than most men would for their respective _fiancées/_ He discerned a tear sparkling on its course down her cheek. _What should I do? King Rodor must get to his chamber. Yet Mithian desperately needs my support. Why can't I do both?_

With his distracted thinking, Rodor dipped a couple of inches down before the spell reasserted itself. He grabbed his chest. His mouth contorted in a silent scream from Morgana's poison.

"Merlin, please focus!" Gaius barked instinctively before remembering the present circumstances.

"Sorry! I'm trying!" Merlin retorted. Tears blurred his vision. His own legs wobbled from the emotional backlash. _Mithian, I'm not being sensitive to you. I…._

The Princess for her part sucked down a mournful breath. As with her _fiancé_ , she felt the emotional _loci_ along their path. _Insecurity_ clearly registered on her internal radar. While most remained blissfully unaware of it, she picked up on another upset party two floors above them. _Now what? Focus! Father is important now! Stop imagining things!_ She put on her best stiff upper lip and turned to Merlin. "Please, Merlin, you're more than sensitive enough. Stop doubting yourself!"

"Milady?" Britomart queried. "Why did you say that? Our Prince expressed no such thought."

"I heard Merlin clearly," Mithian insisted.

Merlin arched his eyebrow. "I didn't say that. I _thought it_ though." He cast Mithian a puzzled look as they arrived before the royal bedchamber. "Gaius, the door please?"

"Of course." The elderly physician pushed the door open. Anxiously he turned back to his former charge. "Hurry!"

Merlin rolled his eyes but bit back the potential response. As it was, his internal storm raged threatening to swamp _Sanity_ 's beach inside of himself. He guided Rodor over the latter's bed and eased him down as gently as he could manage under the circumstances.

Rodor grimaced. His breathing became rapid and increasingly shallow. His chest tightened. Drool and bits of blood trickled down the sides of his mouth.

"Blast the traitors! They brought this about!" Britomart spat indignantly. "Is there anything else we can do, Master Gaius? We need time!"

Gaius closed his eyes while trying to consider the best response. From his experiences as a sorcerer and healer, he recognized the signs clearly. "No, Britomart, there is nothing else. The scene downstairs caused him to have a heart attack. It won't be long now." He exhaled before turning back to the two newly minted royals. "I'm sorry."

"There has to be something!" Mithian demanded desperately. "We need him! With Arthur gone, we need his experience!"

The two healers discerned Rodor's weakening pulse. They clearly felt the King's increasingly pale and clammy countenance.

"Oh, Merlin!" Mithian seized onto him. "Why did this happen today?" She buried her face in his tunic and sobbed.

Merlin grimaced. His brain, already traumatized by Arthur's death, ached and threatened to shut down. Waves of numbness shot through his limbs. He trembled. Mithian's vibes exacerbated this process. His heart ached. As he wavered under these assaults, he looked into his Princess' eyes.

The sadness, desperation and need for him…for his strength called out.

He grasped onto her tighter for support and realization. In that moment, a new feeling dawned across his consciousness.

" _You're no longer alone if you ever truly were."_

 _Purpose_ jabbed him with its red hot needle toward his priority…toward the woman in his arms…..

Merlin coughed while summoning enough saliva to work his parched mouth and throat. Then he advised, "I know. We have to be strong for your father, Mithian. And I'm here for you." He kissed her forehead affectionately.

Mithian's eyes sparkled akin to _Sol_ burning off _Lament's_ crippling frost. She nodded. "Thank you, my Prince." His warmth and gentle strength steadied his resolve.

"It's my genuine pleasure," he assured her. "Right now though, the King needs us."

Mithian smiled for Merlin's benefit before hustling to her father's bedside. "Father?"

Rodor looked right at and through her. His eyes blankly stared into space. "Mithian? Where are you? It's so dark! I…."

"I'm here." She squeezed his hand gently although she didn't understand why he couldn't see her.

"He's gone blind from the stress, I imagine," Gaius postulated.

"I know you did all you could, Master Gaius. Thank you," Rodor coughed; his voice rasping like dry leaves before _Jack Frost_ 's initial assault on the autumnal forest. "M…Merlin?"

"Right here, Sire. Mithian and I won't leave you," Merlin affirmed. He held the dying man's right hand as his daughter did the left.

"Th…thank you. World…turns upside down today…." Rodor coughed and spasmed. His broken voice hissed and burned with little more than a pained whisper by that point. "Nobles…turn traitor. Peasants…show faith and resolve. It is…for you both to…renew those things….to rebuild our land."

"We will, Father. Stay with us! We need your guidance!" Mithian begged.

Rodor sucked in another heavy breath. "I will…always be with you. Be strong and well….Merlin, promise to…cherish Mithian. Protect…her and the kingdom. Honor her…please." He coughed for a couple more heartbeats.

"I will, Sire," Merlin vowed resolutely. "I can do no less."

"Then…I am content," Rodor whispered. He trembled. "Someone close the window. It is so cold. Mithian, don't…be sad. I am…going to see your mother and Kay…soon. Keep…keep our legacy alive."

"We shall, Father," Mithian affirmed. In deference to her royal training, she somehow managed to maintain her court poker face. She defiantly wiped the few insolent tears from her face. She marshaled her flagging strength for the old man's benefit.

"Pass…I do to them. I…have done what I can. Standard is passed. Merlin and Mithian, you…are King and Queen of Nemeth. I love you…my Children. Thank….you," Rodor pushed forcing the last words from his exhausted throat. Then he slumped onto the pillow and mattress. His hands went limp.

"Father!" Mithian grabbed for the elderly wrist and felt for a pulse in vain. She shook him. "Wake up. Please!" She trembled and bowed her head. "First we lose Kay and now him. Will Morgana's malice never end?" _Anger_ flared in her heart and across her face.

Merlin shook his head. "Please stop! Mithian, don't go that route. She's dead. If anything, I already have to live with her death. Don't poison your heart like that. The kingdom needs you. _I need you_." He renewed the earlier embrace. "I know there's so much to deal with. It seems overwhelming. I wish Arthur would show up, call me an idiot again and make everything as it was before."

Mithian rolled her eyes. "I'd brain that clot pole if he called you that again, Merlin. Still, I…I know what you mean. Everyone's lost so much. We don't have time to mourn my brother and now my father properly. I guess we have each other."

Merlin cracked a smile despite the circumstances. "You're stuck with me. Deal with that."

Mithian arched her eyebrow. "Oh _really_?" Warmth stirred her heart. "And with that, you've proven me right, Merlin."

"Proved you right?" he queried.

She peered deeply into his dark eyes. "I have never doubted your strength and character. You always rise to the challenge, Merlin….my Prince and Sorcerer."

While he felt tempted to correct her, he simply accepted the compliment and added a kiss to her cheek. "Just doing what you do for me. You believed in me from the first, Mithian. You saw something when everyone just took me as a servant. I…."

"Believe what you want, Merlin. Your friends know how special you are. I could be fortunate if you live up to your _potential_ ," she asserted. Then her mouth twisted into a frown. "Father was right. We need to reestablish the kingdom here." She turned to the two healers. "Our apologies. We…."

"No apologies needed, Princess," Gaius assured her. "The Prince does require the periodic reminder to keep his head on straight." He shot the new Prince a careful look. _More now than ever, Merlin has to be careful. Rodor's death means he'll have to learn as he goes. Can Nemeth afford that?_

"I trust you to run the kingdom. Both of you, Milady," Britomart concurred. She closed the deceased monarch's eyes and crossed his hands across his chest.

"It is to us," Mithian declared. She grimaced as another emotional wave hit her from upstairs. "What is that?"

"What is what?" Merlin queried.

"Upstairs! You don't feel that? There's someone trapped up there." Mithian turned to Gaius. "Can you watch my father's body please, Master Gaius? We have a matter to check on."

"I would wait until the knights can accompany you, Princess Mithian. You two are the last hope," Gaius urged.

"And yet somehow I know someone needs our help," Mithian countered. She straightened her father's hair across his forehead. She cleared the last offending bits of fluid from his mouth. "You'd want us to help, Father. I know that. We'll be right back." She kissed his cold cheek.

"Gaius, I think we can handle it. Right now, we don't need any other issues in the castle. Britomart, are you with us?" Merlin indicated. He rubbed Mithian's shoulder to support her as well.

"Follow me!" The female healer drew her sword and rushed into the hall.

"We'll be careful," Mithian promised before she and Merlin left the room. She honed in on the emotional vibrations echoing off of the granite around them.

 _This is reckless!_ Gaius sat in the chair next to the deceased King's bedside. _Please be careful!_ He rubbed his temples. _Worry_ beat on his forehead eliciting a dull ache there.

Certainly enough trouble had found them without looking for more. And yet that's what the trio had just rushed out to do it seemed…..


	29. Elaine's Issues and the Bigger Quandary

Chapter 29

[Bernard's Chamber]

[A/N: And here we run into a certain unfortunate figure sans her iconic rowboat. Warning: While we don't see the abuse being inflicted, we see the aftermath. You've been advised.]

Two floors above Rodor's bedchamber, a young woman stared numbly out the narrow window toward the street below. Her slender hand swiped impatiently away at the tears blurring her vision. Her heart sagged under _Depression_ 's burden. Obscured under a cold wet cloth, her mouth twisted into a frown.

Beneath the citadel, the servants, merchants and artisans conducted their business blissfully unaware of her gaze.

 _How lucky they are. Perhaps they aren't free. Maybe some of them are. Still they don't deal with this!_ She bowed her head and choked back a tortured sob. _Their father doesn't despise them._ She considered her burned wrist in _Sol_ 's warm light. As she did, the sleeve covering her left arm fell away revealing an ugly bruise freshly administered that morning. _They aren't cursed by magic. I didn't ask for this!_ She shifted her weight and hobbled across the chamber's expanse toward the table and mirror. She set the cloth back in the cold water. Then she gazed in the mirror and shuddered at her own appearance. Her hair lay still stringy and askew. Her lip swelled. _Why does Father treat me so? I want to be good. I'm not evil._ She choked out another tortured sob.

Before he left for the royal assembly, Bernard vowed he'd find a way to deal with her "affliction". He berated her once again for her sorcery. Not stopping there, he struck her across the face and shoved her to the stone floor before yanking her back to her feet again. He told her to get ready because after the sorcerer had been dispatched downstairs, Lord Edwin would deal with her….

…much as the latter's own sire had dealt with her mother a decade earlier….

 _Memoria_ still would remind Elaine of the grotesque scene. She still saw her mother, Reyna, suffering and burning at the stake. She heard the tortured screams and the final _"I Love You"_ meant for her ears. …

…even as Bernard just stood there and watched his own wife die….

 _What did we do to deserve Uther's hate? Mother was a kind and compassionate soul._ She grimaced while putting weight back on her foot again. _And what will Lord Edwin intend for me?_ Her eyes watered as she remembered something else as well….

 _Elaine kneeled numbly and shaking after the execution. She scooped out a small thimbleful of her mother's ashes and secreted them in a tiny lavender sack. 'I won't forget you, Mum.'_

 _Something tapped her on the arm from behind._

 _She turned to find a dark haired girl perhaps a year older than herself watching her._

 _Compassion and Apology filled the newcomer's eyes. Tears glistened in concert with the tiara adorning her hair. From beneath her cloak, she brought out a small bunch of wildflowers. She held them out to Elaine. "I am sorry."_

 _Elaine stared even as she curtseyed. "Princess Mithian, I….I trouble you. I'm sorry…."_

 _Mithian sighed. "I am troubled but not by you. You are Elaine?"_

" _Elaine of Astolat, Princess. Elaine the Accursed as my father calls me," Elaine belittled herself._

" _You are not accursed. Please take these." Mithian handed her the bouquet. "Someday it will be different."_

" _Thank you, Princess. I wish that too," Elaine accepted. "I won't forget today…." She glanced toward her royal counterpart. "Or your kindness. Thank you."_

" _You're welcome." Mithian nodded before heading back toward the King's side. Her eyes lingered on Elaine for a long heartbeat before they melted back into the crowd._

" _If only that was true. I am alone," Elaine sobbed to the cold stones underfoot….._

 _The poor Princess. Will they hurt her too? They'll hurt me and kill me too probably. When will the hate stop?_ She winced as the burning knife stabbed at her foot with each step. _Is it my fault that I'm so ugly?_ Then she felt the familiar surge coursing through herself. "Not again!" She pointed hesitantly at the half-filled pitcher beside her mirror. Her eyes glinted gold.

Spontaneously, a bouquet of red and white roses flanked by lilacs sprouted up there.

"Why is something so beautiful come from something so accursed? Why me? WHY?" she chided herself before slumping to the floor and sobbing once more.

[Outside]

Even as _Pain_ crushed Elaine to the cold unfeeling stone, its storm buffeted Mithian. The Princess pulled herself stair by stair along that staggering gauntlet. Her lungs heaved breath after breath each heavier than the last. Her eyes watered. Her head buzzed as if a thousand bees buzzed through it. _What is this? I…._

Merlin and Britomart followed a couple of steps behind. Each of them having no idea what their guide endured. At the moment, all they knew concerned her ordeal and wanting to know what mystery lurked on the upper floors.

He arched an eyebrow. He knew they should be still down with Gaius. Rodor's and Kay's bodies still required care. Rebels could be anywhere in the castle and the kingdom beyond. He had to wonder about Mithian's sudden sensitivity. _Has she always had the psychic talent? She seems to be just as surprised as we are. And who are we looking for?_

"Here," Mithian announced as they reached the top of those stairs. She leaned against the stone wall to catch her breath. She relaxed in an effort to fix in on the emotional storm's center and identity. "It's somewhere on this floor."

"Milady, these are the guest chambers," Britomart reminded her. "Are you sure? They should all be downstairs."

"Whatever it is, it's here and…." Mithian started. Then _Memoria_ strummed her brain's strings; her tune reminding the Princess of that long ago ordeal in the square outside. " _Her?_ "

"Her? Her who?" he wondered. For some reason, her confusion, pain and fear slammed into him. He pulled himself to her side. "Mithian, who are we looking for?"

"My Princess, what?" Britomart reiterated.

"They…are downstairs. There is a young woman up here. Do you remember the last time Father executed a woman for sorcery outside?" Mithian pointed out between efforted breaths. "Only…Gerald of Wales and Bernard of Astolat are on this floor."

"Either of them have magic or could tolerate us?" he asked hopefully.

Mithian snorted. "They'll keep their places, Merlin. Gerald is a progressive. You'll like him. Bernard of Astolat, on the other hand, is a backwards lout. He loathes magic." She bowed her head. "I'll never forget what that monster did to his own wife."

Britomart grimaced. "And you think it's the Lady Elaine here?"

"What's going on with this Elaine?" he queried in confusion.

Mithian wiped the tears from her eyes. "A decade ago, Bernard had his wife and daughter dragged before Father's court for sorcery. As you know, my father never enforced Uther's laws against magic. In this case, the nobles threatened to revolt. Uther pressed on our borders from Camelot." She exhaled deeply. "They burned Lady Reyna right in front of Elaine. After that, Bernard kept Elaine under lock and key on his estate…until now I guess." She shook her head. "I gave her a flower and apologized. But how do you apologize for that? My mother had died six months before. I knew what it meant to lose a parent. I asked Father to have her brought to court. Still Bernard refused and kept her imprisoned."

He stared at his _fiancée_ in disbelief. "She's been under guard all of this time? Just because she _might_ have magic?" He narrowed his eyes. He'd seen and endured a great deal under Uther's prejudice during his years at Camelot's court. Visions of Morgana, Mordred, Freya and even Kilgarrah danced before his eyes. _Anger_ , _Indignation_ and _Disgust_ blossomed within his heart.

"He does. I've treated her bruises and broken limbs several times," Britomart reported.

"Are you serious?" he gasped.

"Quite serious. I'd love to teach that brute a few lessons about abuse!" Britomart clenched her fists and ground her teeth angrily. She forced herself to take several calming breaths to compose herself. "Forgive me, my Prince and Princess. I forget myself."

"Don't apologize. I'm feeling it myself. Between his treatment of Lady Elaine and how poorly his estate has fared, Bernard has long since exhausted our good will." Mithian glanced down the hall and pointed to the right. "Down there! Follow me!" She curled her lip and yanked herself to her feet.

"Let me help you," he directed. Not waiting for her to respond, he pulled her right arm across his shoulders. "Lean on me. All right?"

"All right… _this once_ ," Mithian relented albeit with a barb for his benefit. She led them down the passage to the stout door at its end. With each step, she felt Elaine's pain intensify. "We…we have to help her…."

"We will. Is this it?" he assured her.

"It is." She set her jaw. "Along with your thoughts, Merlin, it seems I'm picking up on your emotions as well. Your panicking isn't helping. We have to be strong. All right?"

 _Strong? Are you kidding?_ He stared at her. _I'm scared for you! ALL RIGHT?_

 _Given what we're feeling, I'd say you have good reason to be._ Mithian straightened herself. "Lady Elaine's in there. She's hurting badly." She rattled the lock. "Bernard locked it and I don't have a key. Bloody hell!" She beat on the door.

"Go away! F…father won't let me…see anyone," Elaine called through the door.

"Lady Elaine, it's Princess Mithian." Mithian sucked in a couple of deep breaths. "Can you open the door? You remember me?"

"Yes! I wish I could, Milady. I'm sorry. Father locked me in! Please! He's going to take me to your Father's council. I know they'll hurt me or have me burned like my mother! I can't open the door even if I wanted to," Elaine begged. Tears rained down her face. "I don't want further trouble!"

"There won't be any trouble, Lady Elaine. You've suffered long enough from your father's malice. Stand away from the door. It will open," Mithian assured her. She hesitated a couple of heartbeats to collect herself. Then she turned to him. "Open it." She pushed herself back against the wall to give him a clear line of sight to aim at.

He examined the lock. Then he noticed a coin engraved with several special runes tied with a leather thong binding the mechanism. "Her father put a charm on the door. It won't respond to my magic!"

Mithian rolled her eyes. "Fine. Britomart, cut that bloody thing off!"

"With pleasure, Milady!" Britomart swung her sword fiercely. With one swift strike, her blade sundered the leather bands allowing the talisman to stay in place. She grabbed it and stepped back. "My Prince!"

His eyes flared fluorescent yellow fire. He pointed at the door. _"Fosgailte!_

The lock undid itself allowing the door to swing open.

"Thank you," Mithian expressed before peering inside. "Lady Elaine?"

Elaine stared in disbelief. "Milady?" She forced herself to stand wobbling on the injured ankle. She bowed with effort. "F…forgive me. I…I meant no disrespect."

Mithian stared at the other noblewoman incredulously. Despite knowing the other's history and feeling her pain before entering the room, her mind still couldn't comprehend Elaine's condition. "My word! Who did this to you? Was it your father?"

Elaine bowed her head. "Y…yes. Father caught me with…magic again." She covered her face in her hands. "Please don't turn me over to Lord Edwin. I don't want to die!"

Mithian embraced the disheveled prisoner. "Uther Pendragon forced your mother's execution on us. Father never would've allowed that under proper circumstances. You're under royal protection now, Lady Elaine. That I can attest to."

"Will the King support that, Princess? I don't want you to endanger yourselves for me," Elaine doubted.

"We support it. Having magic means being special not accursed," the Princess clarified. "As for King Rodor, he just passed on to the Other Side. We, Prince Merlin and I, are the rulers here in Nemeth now."

"Then maybe you can make them stop? I want to believe that," Elaine pointed out. She held her hand out. "I mean is this bad? _Flora._ "

In response, a shower of rose petals fell from the ceiling cascading over furniture and people alike not to mention carpeting the stones underfoot.

"You do have magic!" Britomart realized.

"And I made a mess!" Elaine groused.

"It looks nice," he complimented. He stooped over and scooped up a handful of the pink, white and red petals. Taking a deep whiff of their fragrance, he added, "These will make great potpourri."

Elaine quailed fretfully. "Pardon me, my Prince. I meant for the blossom to appear in my hand." She bowed her head. "I'm just stupid and…."

"You are not!" he retorted. "Stop calling yourself that!" "You just need some practice." His eyes glinted. He motioned with his hand in a sweeping motion.

Suddenly a breeze billowed through the chamber blowing the petals toward the corner.

"There! You see, Lady Elaine? It's in a neat pile until we can send someone to collect them," he assured her. "And as Princess Mithian promised, I want to say it again. It's going to be all right."

Elaine looked at him curiously. For some reason, he seemed familiar to her. "And you have it too?"

"All of my life. I'll admit that I've had to hide it at times. Still I've used my magic for the Greater Good. Don't disregard such a warm gesture as the petal shower just now. It shows how warm your heart is, Lady Elaine," he explained.

"A Prince with magic? I don't understand how you could have survived at court with the animosity toward our kind, Milord," Elaine wondered.

He acknowledged her point with a tacit nod. Even as he'd mastered his magic, he'd did it clandestinely or attempted to do so. Even as a child, he recalled his mother scolding him about taking care with his gift. Will both resented and wished that he'd do more with it. The old blacksmith always suspected and watched him further boosting Hunith's nervousness in that regard. Gaius' constant protestations and lectures had added to his own internal paranoia as well. Arthur's attitude in Ealdor toward Will and sorcery in general drove both him and later Morgana underground in that regard. Even Uther's calling the Witchfinder because he'd made smoke dragons in the woods… _smoke dragons of all things which hurt nobody he could add_ , only made Elaine's point all the clearer. _Gaius was right. One misstep here or there and I'd be like this. Worse I could be like Morgana, Freya or like her mother on the pyre._

"Merlin was quite clever in how he concealed himself right under Uther's and Arthur's respective noses in Camelot," Mithian cut in. "He managed to insinuate himself right into situations. He'd use his magic from the corner so to speak when everyone's backs were turned." She arched an eyebrow and smirked at her _fiancé_. "Or you could cause wanton sabotage when you so wished, my Prince."

"Wanton sabotage?" Britomart queried. She would've attributed such boorishness to Gawain of course but not Merlin.

He shook his head. "I had my reasons for that as you know."

"Such as sabotaging my engagement to Arthur perhaps?" Mithian jabbed saucily. "Prince Merlin pushed Arthur into spilling food on himself and belching like a tavern drunk. And to think, Prince Merlin, you could that while seamlessly waiting on us."

"Waiting on….?" Elaine stared at him. "That's where I've seen you before! You were King Arthur's manservant!" She considered him again. "So how did you do this? Don't tell me you used your magic? No wonder there was such trouble brewing downstairs."

"That's what Lord Edwin and the others want everyone to think," he replied while keeping his patience with the injured girl. "No I didn't bewitch or spell Princess Mithian, King Rodor or anyone else to get to this point. I did use my magic to defeat Odin and Morgana and save Nemeth. I've also used it to save Camelot and the Five Kingdoms. Did your father fight at Camlann?"

"Yes he did. He raved about an old man named Emrys who commanded demons and sent the storm down on the Saxons' heads," Elaine recalled. Her eyes went wide. "No! You aren't old enough! You couldn't be!"

"I cast an aging spell on myself. Furthermore I'd just come from a powerful magic source. But yes, I am Emrys. I am a dragon lord. I have defeated Morgana more times than I can count. It's a pity I couldn't have saved my King from his fate. We could use his leadership right now," he explained.

"And that is only one such achievement of many for him. Therefore in accordance with our laws and Camelot's, we were able to free him from servile status and raise him to his current place," Mithian chimed in. "Times will change, Lady Elaine." She looked to the ankle. "Can you walk?"

"My ankle's swollen, Milady. If I can go slow, I'll be fine," Elaine noted. She gingerly hobbled a couple of steps to show her willingness in that regard. "Go ahead. I'll catch up. The King needs you."

"So do you, Good Lady," Britomart disagreed. "I will not have you walking down three floors and across two passages on that ankle! I'm sure Master Gaius and I can tend to it better downstairs. Come with us please."

Elaine's eyes skittered about the chamber and toward the open door like a scared mouse. "But what of my father? Pardon my impertinence but what happens when he and the others come back?"

"Your father is _permanently_ indisposed, Lady Elaine," Mithian assessed pointedly. "I don't think you'll need to worry about that situation."

"Meantime let's deal with that ankle," he suggested. He looked at her swollen foot and pointed at it. _C_ _uisean bonn_ _!"_

Elaine staggered as her foot seemed to rise about six inches off of the ground. She planted it instinctually to regain her balance and felt no pain. "My Prince? What?" She ambled hesitantly to test it further. "What did you do? I don't feel it."

"I created a magical cushion for your foot at least until we get downstairs. Given everything else that's going on around the palace today, I don't want to have you floating down the hall as I had to with King Rodor earlier. We can still help you. This however will enable you to get there without pain," he clarified while slipping his arm around Elaine's shoulders. "Let me help you."

"But…but you're the Prince! I can't expect that!" Elaine protested.

"King Arthur did as much for me at times. Princess Mithian is an exceptional role model in this regard as well. Come. Let's get you to the door." He guided her toward the door and out toward the stairs.

After the duo had left, Britomart frowned. "I still have a good mind to beat her father to a pulp myself."

Mithian sighed heavily. She had tired of _Anger_ and _Vengeance_ blowing their situations off course with their storms. She recalled Merlin's advice from earlier before replying, "We can't take that path. Bernard will get his due. We have to be just however in how we give it to him. Father would want that not just for legalities but for Lady Elaine's and her mother's respective sakes as well. Now come, the Prince is waiting." With that, she strode briskly from the chamber wanting to leave that place behind as soon as possible.

 _Truly we are blessed to have them as our future leaders in this time of troubles_. Britomart felt herself relaxing a bit. _Of course let's see if they can be a good influence on certain knights._ She shrugged in defeat at that particular notion before following them out and shutting the chamber door behind them.


	30. The New Order Proposed

Chapter 29 [Fifteen Minutes Later—Rodor's Bedchamber]

Gaius sat impatiently by Rodor's bedside. After the group had left, he'd attempted to find any kind of pulse from the old man. He hoped that there might be some sign of life.

 _Death_ however had reaped her harvest on that day.

 _Without Rodor's mentoring and advice, how will Merlin and Mithian be able to hold the throne? Will the nobles accept them? Can she rule and mentor him as well?_ He rubbed his forehead in consternation. _They have to completely rebuild this land. How will they find new knights, nobles and councilors now? If Meleagant attacks, there's little we can do to stop him._ He saw the mists congealing in the corner. "Priestess Freya?"

"Indeed, Master Gaius," Freya indicated. "Faith in all things."

The Eyebrow arched expectantly at her. "You read my thoughts?"

"My goddess can. I however can judge your posture and facial expressions. _Doubt_ steers your brain. Certainly you have guided Merlin through sharper shoals than this?" She rubbed her chin.

"Milady, you can see the shambles here. At least Queen Guinevere has her knights and nobles behind her in Camelot. Perhaps they can take the lead?" he offered.

"I am sure Queen Guinevere will counsel the Prince and Princess in her own time." She inspected the deceased Rodor grimly. "This happened sooner than intended. And yes, Meleagant marshals his forces in response to these events. Still there are forces coming together for our side as well."

"Forces? Freya, I…." The Eyebrow arched another three inches if that was possible. "What forces? Nemeth's remaining knights cannot be trusted. Camelot's numbers are a fraction of their strength. Who else remains?"

She peered up at him expectantly. Certainly she'd anticipated a better train of thought from Merlin's mentor than _this_. "Come now, Master Gaius. We must keep hope in all regards. I shall elaborate more fully when the others return." She turned as the door opened.

"Freya, any news?" Merlin queried while helping Elaine into the chamber. "Sorry. We discovered Lady Elaine upstairs. Gaius, can we help her?"

"My word!" Gaius stared at the disheveled noblewoman. "Who did this to you? Merlin, help her to at least sit down. Why is she walking?"

"Prince Merlin used his magic to cushion my foot and ankle. You are Master Gaius, I trust?" Elaine defended him.

"I am indeed, Lady Elaine." Gaius frowned. "I'd still like to know who did this."

"Her father," Mithian declared as she and Britomart entered the area. "Bernard of Astolat has abused Lady Elaine for years because of her sorcery. He was ready apparently to hand her to Lord Edwin for further torture or worse."

"She has several bruises along her arms and face. Her ankle is severely swollen," Britomart reported. She slid a crimson-padded Ottoman across the floor toward Elaine and propped her foot up on it. "She needs rest."

"I want to help though," Elaine countered. "Father and the others must be stopped." She pulled herself into a sitting position from the reclining one she'd held before. "Princess Mithian, you said he was indisposed. Where is he?"

"Prince Merlin stopped him, the other nobles from the chamber and the traitorous knights with a sleeping spell," Gaius indicated while checking her over. "I'd like to use some medicinal herbs to help that swelling go down. We'd need to wrap that foot. It's a nasty sprain. I'd say a week in bed minimum."

"Don't send me somewhere! I don't want to be shipped off!" Elaine begged.

"Nobody said any such thing," Mithian assured her. "We just want you to get well, Lady Elaine. Trust me. You're very important. If you're needed, we can arrange for you to be there until you're on your feet."

"As long as she has time to heal especially given the state of her ankle, Princess," Gaius insisted. "Britomart, would you mind starting on some poultices? Meantime, Freya, were you about to say something about our state of affairs?"

"Indeed." Freya nodded. "Our allies have agreed to come together. King Bors has set sail from Gaul with his army. Queen Annis marches south with her troops. Queen Elena's Amazons stand ready near their border with Cawdor. Queen Guinevere will come from Camelot with the rest of your friends. And finally, two unique allies cut off the mountain passes. The Red Knight's army will be forced to march south through their own lands."

"Two unique allies?" Mithian queried in confusion. "Do we know them? To cause avalanches, they must be considerable."

"They are indeed. You do not know them yet, Princess Mithian. Merlin and Gaius, on the other hand, do. Our Prince freed one and brought the other into the world so to speak," Freya informed her. She offered Merlin a rather smug smirk.

"Them? But…." Merlin retorted feeling confused by the whole proposition. He recalled Kilgarrah stating that he would die soon. And, as for Aithusa, she was too small to cause an avalanche on her own.

 _Ah, Young Warlock! How easily you forget!_

"Merlin?" Mithian stared at her _fiancé_.

"Milady, what?" Britomart queried.

"I heard that voice! It was like someone was talking to Prince Merlin but…." Mithian arched an expectant eyebrow at Merlin. "Who was that?"

"That…" The Warlock shrugged. "That would be a dragon. Freya's referring to a pair of them actually. Kilgarrah's the one you heard speak to me. Uther trapped him under Camelot for twenty years. I freed him in exchange for saving Camelot from Cornelius Segan's ghost."

"Dragons? _Really?_ " Mithian snorted and arched an eyebrow at him. "You communicate with them too?"

"He has for a few years now," Gaius admitted. He shot his former charge a glance.

 _We've have known each other for a decade. Merlin is a dragon lord, the last of his kind. He gained that ability upon his father's death. Do not be too harsh on him. Merlin does feel the need to be overly secretive,_ Kilgarrah explained with a touch of snarkiness.

 _Not to mention being the neglectful master. At least Morgana cared,_ Aithusa chimed in. _You're that Princess! I remember you!_

 _You uh…do?_ Mithian glanced at Merlin wondering about the second more feminine voice.

 _I saw you through Morgana's eyes. I did try to convince her not to hurt you. She sent me away to scout some place called "Gedref,"_ Aithusa explained. _So you're his mate?_

 _Aithusa! Really?_ Merlin interjected. His cheeks blushed rosy red.

 _Yes, Aithusa. That is one way of putting it_ , Mithian retorted; her own eyebrow competing by that point with Gaius' best effort (or seeming that way). She wondered though how much the second dragon had argued on her and her father's behalf at that point. _Thank you for trying at least._

 _Thank you for talking to me and not dismissing me_ , the white dragon retorted. _I do want to help._

 _We can focus on that later although it is important,_ Kilgarrah changed the subject. _We shall meet soon enough, Princess Mithian. Now that your telepathic talents have manifested themselves, we can speak if you wish._

 _I welcome the opportunity to do so, Great Dragon,_ Mithian concurred before shifting the conversation back to the spoken realm.

"Milady? Are you well? You've been silent for a few minutes," Britomart queried.

"I'm fine. I was wrapping my mind around the Prince's state of affairs," Mithian assured her friend. "Priestess Freya, is there a meeting place set?"

"Aye. Here. Your hand fasting and coronation will be the perfect pretext for the gathering. From there, the combined armies can march north to meet Meleagant," Freya suggested. "In addition the show of strength and acceptance of your fellow rulers should help your image with the people."

"There is that. It will also give us the opportunity to bury King Rodor, Prince Kay and Sir Simon with due respect, Milady," Elaine chimed in. Then she bowed her head. "Pardon me. I was being forward."

"You were being practical, Lady Elaine. Thank you," Merlin assured her. "They all deserve our most reverent respect. So do the other fallen from across the Five Kingdoms from Camlann."

"Indeed they do. With your permission, Princess and _Prince Merlin_ , I will prepare King Rodor's body for burial. Did Master Wyngate tend to Prince Kay?" Gaius volunteered.

"He did, Master Gaius," Britomart noted. "Lady Elaine, will you be all right if I accompany the Prince and Princess downstairs?"

"I shall. Thank you, Britomart," Elaine assured her.

"Then shall we go and see the prisoners? Preparations will need to be made," Mithian supposed. "Follow me, my Prince." She strode from the room purposefully.

"If you can make sure everything's taken care of, Gaius?" Merlin requested. While he really wasn't in the mood to visit the dungeons at that point, he knew _Duty_ would not allow him another choice.

"Don't worry, Prince Merlin. I have this," Gaius declared.

"Thank you." With that, Merlin rushed from the room making up pace with Mithian and Britomart.

"We'll be fine, Master Gaius. You'll see," Freya assured him.

 _I hope so, Milady. I hope so._ He considered the entire situation at hand. _At least we have allies in this crisis. I hope none of them try to take advantage!_ With that, he wiped Rodor's brow once more before he and Freya began their next task at hand.


	31. Dungeon Deliberations

Chapter 30 [Dungeon Beneath the Citadel—Twenty-Five Minutes Later]

Gawain slammed the last of the cell doors closed. He considered the slumbering prisoners behind the bars with a frown. "Save these guys and you'd think they'd remember."

"Politics and gratitude often do not go hand in hand," Ywain assessed. "Bloody shame all things considered."

"Tell me about it. Queen Guinevere will demand an explanation when this is over," Leon concurred from several cells away. "King Uther's malice and Morgana's hate has led to this." He peered in on the comatose Lord Edwin and Bernard. "Fortunately we arrived in time. Merlin should know better. He's a peasant and…."

"Stow that! Maybe if we all had _noticed_ , Arthur might've knighted Merlin? Then this crap wouldn't have happened. The King was stubborn and _liked_ Merlin as the servant," Gawain retorted.

Leon nodded in acknowledgment. He recalled some of the more *unwelcome* rumors and gossip circulating around Camelot's court surrounding the Prince and later King Arthur and his most loyal servant. Still he understood why Merlin had earned Arthur's and all of their trust. "Maybe if he'd insisted?"

"From our few meetings, Sir Leon, the Prince is not like that," Ywain told them. "He has served us all with humility. Even now, after our own laws support his ascension to the throne, he would rather stay in the background and serve. His love for our Princess pushes him to serve, I think."

"Even if I remember my loyalties, Sir Ywain and Sir Gawain, I also recall how sorcery can lead people astray. Absolute power does corrupt absolutely," Galahad countered. "They're in those cells because of that. Morgana's wickedness led to our current state of affairs. Now you're asking us to trust a sorcerer to lead us? One with no experience or pedigree to speak of? The world has been turned upside down indeed."

"With what the royals push past us, why should that surprise you? Morgana was Uther's daughter yet he told everyone that she was his 'ward'. She might've married King Arthur." Balinor shook his head. "What a mess."

"Maybe others could be masquerading other ways too?" Gawain shot back. "Maybe some of us were _already_ noble before joining Arthur? I was."

Leon stared at his comrade-in-arms. "You, Sir Gawain? The King led us to believe you were only a low born soldier for hire. I…."

Sir Gawain chuckled. "Long story. A guy like ol' Edwin or Bernard in there screwed my family after my father's death. You nobles think you're so special. I'd rather hang out with Percy or Merlin. Even the Princess isn't typical aristocracy. She respects people despite their class or anything."

"Princess Mithian is unorthodox. That's for sure," Ywain concurred. "That's why she is so popular amongst the people and yet was not considered suitable for rule or a marriage match by many…until now that is."

"Fate is a fickle thing, my friends," Galahad declared. "Now Princess Mithian will be Queen. She has chosen our King. Prince Merlin has earned his way onto the throne. The test will be withstanding the storm to come."

"Yeah the red tin can and his army. Let Merlin bring his lightning down. Should be fun to watch 'em run with their tails between their legs," Gawain scoffed.

 _Malodius_ growled. Even if he didn't understand the knights' speech, he clearly perceived the static hanging heavily in the air. He clearly understood the threat from the traitors. He also heard Merlin's name. Even if he hadn't been at Camlann, the lion respected the Warlock's talents. Then he sniffed the air. His tail twitched. He sprang to his feet as the outer door unlocked.

"What's the deal, Blood Lion?" Gawain's tone seemed to change from irreverent to serious in a heartbeat. He drew his sword slowly from its scabbard and peered into the darkness. "Hey! Who goes there?"

"Nice to see you attentive _for once_ , Sir Gawain," Britomart jabbed as she, Mithian and Merlin stepped into the flickering torchlight.

"It is a task indeed to keep him so," Leon jabbed as he offered the two royals a respectful bow.

"My Prince and Princess, all of the prisoners are secured and accounted for," Galahad reported. "Sadly we have thirty landed lords and a dozen knights here. We do not know how far reaching the sentiment against you both might be."

"As I said before you both came in, King Uther and Morgana created the trend. We have to deal with it now," Leon reiterated. He considered Merlin for a long minute. His eyes took in the heaviness in the former servant's eyes and the careworn creases carved into the latter's face. He could see the slight bent in his associate's posture as if struggling to adapt to a larger burden. _I wonder how many times Merlin struggled so in helping to run the royal household? I hope he can be stronger now._

"I imagine the sentiment to extend across the Five Kingdoms," Mithian assessed. "I see the sleeping spell's still in place."

"It will be until I bring them out of it," Merlin revealed. He took in a heavy breath. "My apologies. Keeping all of them asleep is taxing."

"They are secure, Milord. You can awaken a few perhaps?" Ywain suggested.

Mithian nodded grimly. She walked along the length and breadth of the passage. As she peered into the cells, her eyes grew wider with each step.

The comatose men represented the core of her father's most trusted advisors, warriors, statesmen and friends. They'd supported her father, brother and, in some cases, grandfather over the previous forty years. They'd fought the battles, negotiated the peace, maintained rule of law and conducted diplomacy.

 _And now they've turned against us. The horror and shame of this!_ _Despair_ weighed heavily upon her countenance. She frowned. _Anger_ billowed in her breast. Admittedly she wanted to have Merlin wake them all up so she could scream in their faces. She suppressed _Lament_ 's urge to break down emotionally. She stifled her tears. She had to be strong.

"We'll deal with this, Milady," Merlin assured her. While _Hesitation_ and _Uncertainty_ dogged his steps, he would not allow her to fall into _Despair_ 's dark pitch depths. He squeezed her hand to comfort her. "All of us. We have our friends. They help us. We can help them too."

"As Camelot and Nemeth have done for each other," Mithian concurred. She offered him a gentle smile. "Thank you, my Prince. We do have much to undertake and not a great deal of time to do so." She surveyed the row of confinement again. "Perhaps Lord Brumenwald might provide a roster of eligible nobles for us to consider?"

"Consider? Begging your pardon, Princess Mithian. What are you considering?" Leon inquired.

"Replacements for the traitors in there," Gawain pointed out. He exhaled deeply. "Do the families have to lose out altogether?"

"Such is the price of treason, Sir Gawain," Ywain pointed out. "Those men knew their lands come directly from the Crown. Their families, wealth and prestige depended upon King Rodor's good will. They chose to spit on him and his heirs. Perhaps they did not put the malady in him but their actions caused his heart to stop."

"I will admit, Sir Gawain, that I am not comfortable with the use of magic," Galahad conceded. "Still I am loyal to the Prince and Princess for the reasons that Sir Ywain has just expressed. Prince Merlin, I assume you could have killed them in the throne room if you'd wished?"

"I could have. Morgana or her sister, Morgause, would have done so without hesitation. I know there's another way, Sir Galahad. Yes I've used my magic to assist in my former household duties, on the trail with King Arthur and the knights or on the battlefield. Still it is a _tool_. My mother said that it's like a dog and his tail. Look at _Malodius_." Merlin pointed to the magical lion. "Does he move his tail or does his tail move him? I don't let it or my emotions determine my actions. There's too much stake then and now for that. I used it to contain them. Let custom and law take over when we're ready. Let there be justice."

"What of the families though? Maybe someone—a kid or another relative—disagreed with the guy in there? There are _some_ of us who've been through that," Gawain asserted. "You don't have enough nobles left to take over for these rejects, Your Princeness."

"There is the Lady Elaine," Britomart interjected.

"Lady Elaine?" Balinor inquired.

"Elaine of Astolat, Bernard's daughter," Mithian explained. "Sir Gawain has a valid point. Justice requires a balance. Bernard's stewardship has left Astolat and Shallot in a grim state. Furthermore his treason cannot be excused. The Lady Elaine will receive these lands. She suffered under his abuse for years. I believe she could run those estates with the aid of a good reeve. She does not agree with her father's views. Perhaps there are others like her as Sir Gawain suggests? That child or relative? Perhaps a peasant or a servant sent to fight in his master's stead who proved himself? We have other knights awaiting their opportunity. Even a so-called illegitimate son can blossom when given a chance."

"And he definitely did that…even if he acquainted himself with the stocks at first," Leon recalled. "My apologies, Prince Merlin."

"It's a valid point. There has to be a learning curve and a chance to prove oneself," Merlin insisted. "Queen Guinevere and Queen Elena of Amazonia are examples of that. Priestess Freya is proving herself to her goddess. We all have to do so." He quirked an eyebrow. "You said that Bernard earned his place because he saved King Rodor's life?"

"That is correct. And?" Mithian queried.

"That is also how Merlin entered the royal household. He saved then-Prince Arthur's life," Leon recounted. "He also saved your life and King Rodor's as well, Princess Mithian."

"And there are those of us you brought into the household out of kindness, Milady," Britomart added. "From there, as the Prince said, the person proves themselves one way or the other." She glared at Bernard's sleeping form through the bars and shook her head. "Either for better or vile in that sense." She banged her fist on the bars before shaking her head. Then she stalked back toward the door. "Milady, I'll wait for you and the Prince outside," she called over her shoulder.

"What the bloody Hell?" Gawain inquired.

"You didn't see Lady Elaine when we found her upstairs. Her father tortured her. She bruised, burned and has a badly twisted ankle," Merlin replied somberly. "Gaius is treating her right now." He shook his head. He motioned to Gawain. "Maybe you might want to help her _guard the door_?"

Despite wanting to make some quippy scoff or something, Gawain clearly got Merlin's intent. "Uh…yeah. I'll do that." He hustled off in that direction.

"Sir Galahad, I want a detail guarding the door," Mithian instructed. "Perhaps you, Sir Owen and Sir Ywain might come up with a rotation? In the meantime, I want to have my father and brother suitably buried."

"We need knights, Your Highness," Galahad pointed out. "Especially given the looming threat, we cannot spare any of our remaining forces."

"As it is, Sir Percival and Sir Owen are guarding the royal bedchamber," Balinor noted.

"Another reason to have my father put in the crypt honorably," Mithian noted. "I wish to send riders out We must find out if there are any other warriors or others who can fight. Perhaps Priestess Freya can assist you, Sir Leon, as well as Sirs Balinor and Percival to return to Camelot? While we could use your aid, your Queen also needs you three."

"We shall speak with her. Queen Guinevere's word is her own however, Princess Mithian. If the Priestess is willing, we can depart immediately," Leon agreed. "I would suggest that Sir Gawain stays here with you for the time being."

"We appreciate that, Leon. Thank you," Merlin expressed while holding his hand out.

"The Queen would want it that way. As you know, Camelot doesn't forget our friends," Leon concurred as they shook hands. "Just promise me. When you decide on a proper course of action, you'll wake these men up, Prince Merlin."

"Absolutely," Merlin agreed.

"Once we're on enthroned then we can grant them a proper trial. I wish to know what each man's role was. Perhaps some, as Sir Galahad has indicated, oppose magic or have social class issues but still remain loyal. Perhaps others meant to make a statement without advocating an overthrow of our rule. And then there are the others who did want just that. We will make the sentence fair. I do not want more blood than I must see at the beginning of our age," Mithian added.

"Then that's all we can ask. Lead us back to where the Priestess is?" Leon requested.

Merlin led the group toward the exit. There he found Gawain silently embracing Britomart to comfort her. "We're heading back upstairs."

"Of course, my Prince," Britomart responded while collecting herself. "Come along, Sir Gawain."

Gawain frowned before heading up the stairs in the fire haired maiden's wake.

 _This is going to be some process,_ Merlin mused to himself. _I just hope I can do my part…._


	32. Reassurances

Chapter 31 [Three Hours Later]

Fresh off of the preceding events, the court pressed toward the transition's next stage. Lord Brumenwald unlocked the royal crypt. He relit the torches allowing them to burn brightly. He oversaw the pages' changing of the ceremonial garlands and funerary streamers.

Despite the chaos wrecking the kingdom's noble and merchant classes, the traditional funerary process had started. Whitgate itself seemed to shut down. Its people lit white and ivory candles and stood in due reverence around the castle with their heads bowed in solemn prayer. Ebon-clad mourners made their way into the citadel. As their predecessors had done, the valets stripped down Rodor's individual tapestries and decorations leaving those of his dynasty in their wake.

Brumenwald marveled at the process. His father, Lord Dagobert, had done the same for Rodor's father. As a young lad, he'd witnessed Queen Tienea's funeral in awe and marvel. At that point, he recalled the King balancing grief with strength and duty. He'd admired how such a man could comfort his people at that trying time. More importantly, he allowed emotion and caring to show toward the Prince and Princess breaking with the blood and iron of his line and those surrounding him.

 _King Rodor innovated in so many ways. Truly we have lost much today._ He frowned at the thought of the nobles and knights languishing in the dungeons. _And those who do not have faith will cost us more. We must trust in Princess Mithian now. She has her father's strength and her mother's sensibilities. Prince Merlin has that humility. It is for them to lead us now._

The transition had started. _Sol_ rose over a new day and age for Nemeth and Albion.

And so it had to be….

[Merlin's Chamber]

 _Frustration_ furrowed Merlin's brow. His reflection revealed a young man torn by _Doubt_ and _Lament_ 's onslaught. Fresh off of the royal valets' fitting him with the emerald robes, a rouge colored cloak edged with ermine hanging from its clasp beneath his chin and the princely crown, he squirmed in discomfort. He felt like a boy who'd been too soon pressed into manhood…playing too far over his head and knowing not what to do….

"Kay should be here not me," he told the somber reflection. "I'm just a sorcerer. I serve. I'm not…." He ground his teeth.

"Nonsense, Milord," the remaining valet, a twenty-something young man with shoulder length blonde hair, insisted. "You wear the robes well if I might say so. Word has it that you stopped the rebellion downstairs with a word and gesture."

"Yet I couldn't detect Morgana's poison in King Rodor. Princess Mithian should not have to suffer my failings, Ralfbert. You are very kind to buoy my spirits in such a way. Thank you," Merlin pointed out adding a gracious expression at the end.

"I only speak the truth, Milord." Ralfbert smoothed the cloak's wrinkles out. "Among us servants, you are a legend, you know."

Merlin arched an eyebrow. "I really don't think so. I do my duty."

"Aye, my Prince. Not only do you serve, you achieved a level of respect at Camelot's court. You saved King Arthur's life numerous times. You accompanied him into political chamber and onto the darkest of battlefields. You risked much to save our Princess from the witch, Morgana. You treated our sick and wounded over many days." Ralfbert pulled the sleeve back on his cloak. He revealed a nasty twisting scar across his left arm. "I still have my arm because of your healing skill. Take pride in that."

Merlin sucked in _Realization's_ calm with _Anxiety_ 's underpinnings. He mused over what the valet said to him. _Can I be worthy? Arthur was always the one to lead. And…._

 _We all lead at times. We all follow at times. Open your eyes, Young Warlock,_ Kilgarrah advised telepathically.

Merlin stiffened before remembering that the Great Dragon's life span had been lengthened. _Kilgarrah, I want to do more but without Arthur, I…._

 _You served the Once and Future King well, Merlin. That phase is over. Now it is for you to lead. The young mortal with you only speaks the true of your worth. Yes we have erred. Sometimes Distraction caused you to hesitate. At others, Destiny blinded us to other possibilities._ Kilgarrah gnashed his fangs at these concessions. _It is for you to lead. The goddess has chosen you._

 _I know. I just feel as if everything Morgana did…I'm responsible…._ Merlin bowed his head.

 _I did tell you to let her die, Merlin. It seems we both had a role to play. Now we can only assist in the land's rebuilding. Before that however, it is for you to shore up hope. Stand by Mithian's side. Know that you will have your reassurance,_ Kilgarrah continued.

 _Reassurance? Are you leaving again?_ Merlin inquired impatiently.

Kilgarrah chortled. _No, Merlin, I will be here as I have been. It will be for another to give that to Mithian and you. Much you both have to do. Before that, however, pay proper respect to your predecessor, Good Prince._

Merlin rolled his eyes. _Don't enjoy this too much._

 _Who? Me? Remind you of your responsibilities? Perish forbid!_ With that last snarky barb, the Great Dragon went silent.

 _Everyone's a critic._ Merlin frowned. _Including me. Brood later._ He sucked in an earnest breath. _Amor_ coaxed him with warm puffs and beats toward the waiting door.

"Milord, are you all right?" Ralfbert queried with concern.

"Thank you, Ralfbert. I am fine and resolved." Despite his own flagging mood, Merlin put on a bright smile. "The Princess awaits as do the King and Prince Kay."

"Of course, my Prince. Lead on," Ralfbert complied with a bow.

 _Lead on. That will be the key,_ Merlin groused to himself. _If only I'm good enough for you, Mithian._ With that he shut the door behind them and strode purposefully toward her chamber.

Maybe action and the heart could pull _Belief_ and _Confidence_ in tune after all….

[Mithian's Chamber]

Britomart inspected Mithian's black mourning dress. Much as she had done for the previous decade, she insured that her friend positively glistened. She smoothed out the last creases in the robes. She fastened her liege lady's cloak at her throat. Then she stepped back reverently and bowed. "Milady, you are a sight."

"I wish I felt more secure," Mithian lamented. _Resolve_ flagged within her breast. "Father would know what to do. I wish we had more time."

"Merlin wishes Arthur was still alive, Mith," Gawain interjected from where he stood by the door. Seeing the two women glare at him, he put his hands up. "Hey! I fought for Arthur. I helped Merlin save you and your father. Point is they're gone. It's up to you and Merlin now."

"Can you make a point in a _respectable_ fashion?" Britomart complained. "Honestly!" She turned back to Mithian. "My Princess, I'm sorry for his attitude."

Mithian arched an eyebrow at him. "As irreverent as he is, Britomart, I do know that Sir Gawain speaks the truth. I do not mind if he speaks such in private. His counsel and fighting prowess are assets. Still, once we are crowned, Sir Gawain, you cannot speak to Merlin or me like that in public. We must keep appearances as much as it grates on me sometimes too."

Gawain rolled his eyes. "All of the title crap, really?"

"Our times dictate such. Be patient. You will have your role spelled out shortly as well…both of you." Mithian smirked almost mischievously at them. "Merlin and I have need of your support, Sir Gawain. Can we count on you?"

He blinked at her. "Seriously? You'd doubt me? _Now?_ "

Britomart put her hand on his arm. "What our lady speaks of concerns support on all levels. We have enough issues with people seeing Prince Merlin as unworthy to rule. Think on how it seemed at times for King Arthur to be so close with Merlin. I remember the stress it caused at Camelot during the Princess' two visits. Even if they said nothing about it, the nobles did not like it. I can imagine what King Uther thought at times."

"Merlin saved Arthur's life. That's how he got the job. He showed his valor. That's how he _kept_ the job," Gawain insisted. "That's how he proved himself to you, Mith."

Mithian smiled. Color frosted her cheeks rosy red. Her heart skipped a beat at the mention of her beloved Warlock-Prince. "Aye. You speak the truth, Sir Gawain. One reason I allow Merlin to keep you around." Her eye sparkled at him. Still she felt Merlin's doubt empathetically.

 _If only I'm good enough for you, Mithian_ , Merlin feared….

 _Merlin, please stop!_ Mithian sucked in a breath. _I would move forward with nobody else but you, my Prince. I believe in you. Believe in yourself!_ She turned back toward Gawain. "Open the door. Merlin and his valet will be here shortly." She sucked in a breath and checked herself once more in the mirror. _May we make you proud, Mother and Father. I love you._

As Gawain opened the door, Merlin stopped in the hallway in awe. To his eye, Mithian seemed a vision even in the drab mourning garb. His breath stopped at the light reflecting off of her coiffured hair's highlights. Her skin's gentle sheen glowed gently. Her eyes sparkled at him expectantly yet gently. "I…wow…I…" He managed a bow. "Milady."

Gawain coughed somehow keeping the usual friendly barb from escaping.

"My Prince. At this time, I am so grateful for you being here." Mithian embraced Merlin. She took in his gentle strength at that dark time.

"I wish I was doing more," Merlin lamented.

"You do plenty by being here, Your Princeness," Gawain clued him in bluntly yet with a bit of his usual snark.

"I could have you as the Court Jester or Public Inspector of Bad Produce, Gawain," Merlin retorted with a bit of mirth. "The square could use some livening up."

"What the?" Gawain squinted while trying to grasp his friend's meaning.

"They're talking of the stocks, Oaf," Britomart clued him in with the accompanying eye roll.

Mithian snorted. "Yes well…I was just informing Sir Gawain that appearances were important. While in private we can dispense with titles, in public, we have to be as such. Much as Arthur and you did."

"Tell that to the chamber pots I cleaned," Merlin reminded her. "Still, Gawain, we do have to be careful. King Rodor deserves our best. He was good to us both."

Gawain looked to each of them before conceding, "Yeah he was. But smart ass stuff aside, you know I'm here for you both, right?"

"Of course. Just maintain _some_ dignity out there," Mithian insisted. "Now we must go. Father and Prince Kay await us." She took Merlin's hand in her own. "Walk with me. Never doubt your worth, Milord, to me or our people." She smiled. "I know your heart, my Prince." With that she led him from the room.

Gawain stared at Britomart who just looked expectantly at him. "What?"

"Never mind." She sighed in exasperation. "Come along." As Mithian had done with Merlin, she took her knight's hand and led him from the room and toward the service below…..


	33. Gwen Decides

Chapter 32 [Camelot—Throne Room]

Gwen leaned back in her throne. Her right hand rubbed her chin thoughtfully. Her eyes scanned the recently returned knights from Nemeth. Her mind considered their report's detail. She sipped on a goblet of wine and set it back on the small table beside her right arm rest. "And you're sure everything is under control?"

"For now, my Queen," Leon assessed. "Prince Merlin enchanted the traitors. They are under a sleeping spell from what Gaius and he told us."

"Curious. Merlin would not use his magic so openly here." She recalled several instances from over the past decade. In all cases, the Warlock employed subtlety to conceal his secret whether for benefit or disaster. "And you say he did?"

"Other than the dozen knights we bested, I'd say so," Percival confirmed. "Merlin and Princess Mithian don't even have their knights or nobles. King Rodor died afterwards."

"King Rodor's dead?" Gwen's eyes went wide. "Please tell me that Prince Merlin and Princess Mithian were crowned at least before that."

"Nay, Milady," Leon replied. "From what the Princess indicated, King Rodor accepted your grant. He made his wishes clear on the succession. The Princess and Sir Ywain witnessed it. Still we must proceed carefully. Several of our own nobles do not support you."

She reluctantly concurred with the statement. Besides her former status as a servant, she knew many of the nobles did not care for her rule without a king. If she supported the neighboring kingdom overly much, it could come back to haunt her. On the other hand, Merlin and Mithian were their friends and allies. "When this is over, we shall deal with that. As much as we all wish it were different, Arthur is gone. He named me his heir. Therefore I rule by that. They can accept me if they wish to remain in their places and positions." She took another draught from her goblet before pressing on, "And Sir Gawain? How fares he? I notice you neglected him in your assessment, Leon," she pointed out.

"Gawain stays by the Prince and Princess." Balinor shook his head. "I would never have believed it either if I hadn't seen it."

"Believed what?" Gwen arched an eyebrow at the knight's incredulity. Then she recalled Gawain's interest in Britomart. She chuckled warmly. "He's still taken with the healer then?"

"More so than ever, I fear. Milady, Gawain has fallen hard for her, I fear. Given the circumstances, he will ask to remain there," Leon supposed. "Gaius will need to train Britomart."

"Certainly their own physician can handle that?" she disagreed.

"Master Wyngate tried to murder King Rodor with poison," Leon indicated.

 _Fear_ for their friends welled up within her. She recalled Arthur mentioning Wyngate's loyalty to Rodor during Morgana's occupation of their neighbor. "So _who_ remains loyal to them?"

"Princess Mithian wanted to determine that. Lord Brumenwald, their chancellor, remains loyal. So do Sir Ywain, Sir Galahad, Sir Owen and that magical beast. They have the valets and castle servants. Beyond that, they are vulnerable," Leon noted somberly. "Especially with Meleagant's reported threat, we should watch our own borders. That priestess, Freya, reported that our allies send reinforcements."

Gwen felt herself relaxing. Even if she had her doubts about Freya's trustworthiness, the priestess' assistance had proven indispensable. She couldn't believe how the revived woman's magical skills had enabled the knights and their allies to move seemingly like the wind itself. Within single heartbeats, Freya had rescued Merlin from the northern wastes, sent Gawain, Britomart and Gaius to Whitgate, sped up Matilda's trip to Camelot, enabled the knights to assist in stopping the coup and then to recruit assistance. "I would speak with her." She eyed each of the remaining round table members. "Leon, you will stay here. I require a trustworthy steward while I am gone."

"As you wish," Leon concurred.

"Percival and Balinor, gather the knights. I will accompany you to Nemeth. We won't leave Prince Merlin or Princess Mithian without aid. They would do the same for us. We will leave within the hour." She rose from the throne eliciting a similar response from the assembled knights. "Thank you." With that she walked from the area.

"She wastes little time," Percival declared. He glanced toward the sky. His eye assessed _Sol_ 's passage as already a fifth of the way through the daily passage. "Perhaps we can make the river by tonight. A long day's ride tomorrow will put us in Whitgate by nightfall."

"Or maybe that woman can help us?" Balinor offered.

"Either way, be prepared for hazards along the journey," Leon counseled them. "We are in uncertain times." As the duo departed, he frowned. _Overseeing an unsteady way. Such is the way for our state of affairs!_


	34. Meleagant's Setback

Chapter 33 [Somewhere Near Cawdor/Mercian Border]

 _Natura_ struck hard at that region on that particular day. Dark clouds meandered threateningly over the mountains between kingdoms. The previous storm's downpour had turned the roads to muddy quagmires. Wagon wheels and horses' hooves stuck fast. Unseasonably bitter winds cut through knights' chain mail and poor soldiers' quilted doublets.

The warriors barely managed to stay on their feet. Soaked to the bone, they sneezed and shivered. Unwelcome blotches began to form on their skin. They coughed and spat into the grasses. They did not dare to sleep beyond having one eye open at a time.

As if those issues weren't enough, insurgent forces struck at the slow moving procession. Amazon scouts shot fire arrows into the supply wagons and raided straggling transports before vanishing back into the grasses once more. Kilgarrah and Aithusa caused monumental avalanches whose debris blocked the only route through the mountains toward Mercia and Amazonia. Their fire rained down on the trebuchets, catapults, their prize battering ram and swords reducing them to cinders and molten heaps.

Thus the best laid plans lay smoldering…..

Meleagant cracked a table with his frustrated fist. He refused to believe _Fortuna_ 's betrayal of his way. He knew his enemies lay weak, divided and ripe for conquest and slaughter. And he was on the right path.

And because of weather, his adversaries and his army's weakness, he was to be cheated out of it all?

His chief lieutenants quaked in spite of themselves. They'd ordered the knights and infantry to clear the roads. Any remaining help kept watch from further attack.

The berserker king squinted maniacally at them. "One of you worms tell me that some of the weapons were saved! What use are our archers if they cannot shoot down an oversized lizard?"

"They…they tried, my Lord," a burly man with wisps of white shooting through his dark mane. A large ugly scar ran across the right side of his face and under the patch over his right eye. "The arrows bounce off of their scales. With the catapults destroyed, we cannot manage a greater counterattack."

Reynald cleared his throat. "We have others still at the capital, Majesty. If I may…?"

"No you _may not_ ," Meleagant groused with an air of sarcasm. He turned away from his bested subordinates. He stalked out of the tent. The obtrusive rockslide offended his eyes. The ashen smoke grated against his nostrils. His ears could almost hear the dragons' wings beating against the stormy air above. The sounds of the Amazons' slithering through the grass soured his disposition as well. He ground his teeth not believing that his supposedly invincible army had been so easily beaten.

No…not beaten…. Merely set back is all….

The worm, Reynald, might've have had a point after all.

 _Let time and this countryside resolve itself. I waste men and these weapons on the blasted Amazons. Bend Camelot and Nemeth. Then you shall have plenty!_ Meleagant stormed into an inspection of his ragged troops. _Barely a day and a half from home and they're already like this? WEAKLINGS!_ He spat furiously into the grass at his feet.

Around him, the men ground their teeth. On fear of their lives, they dared not show weakness or emotions of any kind. Still sweat beaded across their foreheads. Their eyes remained wide.

"At least you show more mettle than your officers. I'll give you that," Meleagant conceded angrily. "Prepare to return home. We refit and then head south! Our people will not block the way." He squinted toward the soot-obscured mountains. "Forget the bloody peaks!" He turned and stalked in the direction of the command tent. He could make out the officers' whispered fears and complaints. "So they turn, do they?" He waited a few heartbeats to allow the weaklings to hang themselves further. Then he threw open the tent. "You doubt me. Pathetic! Be grateful I don't deal with you all now." His coal-dark eyes blazed red at the lieutenants. "Look to the wrapped bundle in our rear wagon. You could share his fate!" He allowed that insight to permeate the subordinates' consciousness.

Reynald fell to his knees. "My Lord, forgive my apparent cowardice. I only spoke before…."

"Yes." Meleagant conceded a terse nod. "You offered a tactical assessment. Unlike the rest of these worms, you might garner _some_ respect, Reynald. Get up!" He yanked the subordinate to his feet. "Get to your horse! ALL OF YOU! We move out within the hour! We will ride through the night. We get back to the citadel, refit and head out once more. We cannot allow our enemies the opportunity to regroup! MOVE IT!"

The lieutenants rushed out heading for their steeds. They wanted no part of their king's further wrath. No part at all….

Meleagant motioned to the servants to pack up the tent. He stalked from the covered area and back into the scene of discord. _Yes. This is only a setback. Lesser men would crumble from this debacle. I will persevere. Let them know that!_


	35. Arrival for the Funeral

Chapter 34 [Woods—A League From Whitgate]

Much like in the north, broken clouds partially concealed _Sol_ 's presence. The wind rustled the tree tops. A spitting of chilled rain fell on the grasses along the woodland path. A few animals scurried along the path. Despite the nearly-noon hour, a heavy mist hung low to the ground obscuring most of the scene from view.

In the midst of the pea soup fog, Freya stepped out her portal. She squinted out an assessment of her surroundings. She felt only _Lament_ 's waves flowing around herself toward the fortified city ahead. The moisture and humidity dampened her cloak and hair within seconds. Still this was of little consequence to her at the moment. Determining that all was safe, she called back through the portal. "It is safe, Queen Guinevere! Please lead your knights through!"

Gwen urged her mount through the unearthly portal. Despite the fact that the passage only represented four trotting steps for Horace, she felt as if she moved over a great distance and at a slow pace. She felt bits of chill across her skin. Her heart shivered from a deeper cold therein. Her ears perked to eerie sounds therein. _What is this place?_ She ground her teeth. Her eyes flitted around this way and that. Then, as soon as she had entered it, she resumed her place in this world. "Where are we?"

"This is the forest path. We are but a league away from Whitgate, Milady," Freya noted. She pointed to the tree. "This is where I left Merlin to be found by Sir Ywain and _Malodius_. Forgive my choice of destination. I did not want to add any more confusion in the capital on this day."

Gwen cautiously nodded. She could definitely understand the priestess' logic. "I appreciate your concern, Priestess Freya. We certainly don't wish to make things worse for Merlin and Mithian. Might we lead the others through?"

"Of course. I wanted you to get your bearings first, Great Queen," Freya agreed. She waved her hands allowing the portal to expand. "Ride through, Brave Knights!"

Percival and Balinor gingerly rode their steeds into the misty backdrop. They looked about before beckoning the other twenty knights to follow.

"Forgive me. It seems that _Natura_ herself reacts to King Rodor's tragic death," Freya presumed. She pointed down the path. "Whitgate is not far. Ride now. Your support will be appreciated." With that, she disappeared from view.

"Where'd she go?" one of the newly arrived knights demanded.

"She does that," Percival observed. He looked to Gwen. "We ride, Milady?"

Gwen shrugged. She really didn't like this scenario. _Memoria_ reminded her of how Morgana would launch ambushes in such a fashion. Despite the priestess' good intentions, Gwen still didn't trust Freya…at least not wholeheartedly. _In for a shilling, in for a pound…._ She sucked in a calming breath and summoned up every bit of regality she could manage. "Yes. Follow me. We make for Whitgate. Prince Merlin and Princess Mithian can use our support right now." She spurred Horace onward down the path.

"You heard the Queen!" Percival called to the others. Then he followed in her wake with all due speed and insuring the others would do the same.

Gwen pushed the pace. She realized that a Queen should ride elegantly into a city. Under normal circumstances, her station demanded a quiet dignity befitting a royal….

…the circumstances, however, were anything but normal….

 _I won't leave you alone, Merlin. Arthur would stand by you at this point. I can do no less. Nor will the knights._ She narrowed her eyes and pulled her hood up over her dampened hair. A quick glance over her shoulder ascertained that the knights followed close in her wake. She noted the Pendragon standard billowing in the stiff breeze. _Purpose_ filled her heart and brain. She kept the pace even across the drawbridge and through the town itself.

Percival remained three strides in back of her. Given both the natural and political elements about them, he wouldn't leave his liege lady's side. Going through the gate, he offered a quick wave to the guards in acknowledgement as they passed through. Then he banked hard to the left and up to the citadel itself. "Milady?"

"It's too quiet, Percival," she informed him. "No knights on duty outside?"

"After the coup attempt, the majority are in the dungeon," he pointed out. He dismounted quickly while keeping his hand on his sword's hilt. "King Rodor's funeral will be starting any moment. You can see Leon's concern?"

"I trusted his assessment before. This confirms it." She saw the rest of the traveling party dismounting behind them. "Be on guard." She quirked an eyebrow in surprise. "Where are the mourners? Surely they'd be out."

"Word may not have reached them," Balinor presumed. "Perhaps they still remain indoors out of fear. They don't know if the nobles' coup succeeded or not. Tis strange we were able to ride this far without challenge."

"I waved to the guards by the drawbridge. They saw our standard," Percival assured his fellow knight. "Perhaps they are all in the crypt for the services?"

"Perhaps. I had hoped to be here in time for that. I would have thought Freya would have let them know by now of our presence." Gwen blushed with embarrassment.

"Maybe she didn't. She is one of _them_ ," Balinor reminded her still distrusting magic and its practitioners.

Before anyone else could respond, one of the doors creaked open. Gawain peered out. "Gwen! Percy! Bloody Devil! It is you!" He pushed the door open. "You're just in time! We're about to start."

"Start? You mean the King's funeral service?" Percival queried.

"King Rodor _and_ Prince Kay's services." Gawain clarified. He motioned them all inside. "You guys might want to hang out in the citadel. Don't want anyone tellin' stories or presuming things. Right?"

"Indeed. It is a good reminder for us all,' she concurred. She shot Balinor a corrective look. "Did Priestess Freya say something?"

"Yeah. That's why Merlin and the Princess sent me up here. It's about to start," Gawain urged. He ushered them all inside before securing the doors in their wake. "Oh yeah. There's something else."

The group turned the corner to find a half dozen knights clad in royal blue standing guard just inside of the entryway.

"Bors is downstairs. These are his boys." Gawain shrugged irreverently despite the circumstances. He clapped a bald man mountain on the chain mail clad arm. "Hey, Denis! Told you they'd make it." He wiggled his fingers and cleared his throat.

Denis rolled his eyes. He took out three silver coins and slapped them into his British counterpart's outstretched hand. "We should have known better than to doubt your timing, Queen Guinevere." He bowed before her.

"Given the circumstances, it is understandable. Still, Sir Gawain, certainly one shouldn't be _wagering_ on such things?" she assured the visitor on the one hand and jabbed her own knight on the other.

"Hey! I have to defend your honor, right? I knew you'd be here. I set them straight," Gawain defended himself. He pocketed his winnings.

"Meaning he couldn't find a suitable tavern with the healer watching him," Percival insinuated.

Gawain flushed. "I can go out _after_ this other stuff's over, Percy. Whatever! Just follow me already. And _no_. Brit doesn't tell me what to do. Stuff that!" He marched down the passage.

Percival smirked. "She definitely has him. Unreal but true."

She nodded. "Indeed so. Thank you all for doing your duty. Now if you excuse us?" Receiving bows from the assembled knights, she and Percival followed Gawain toward the crypt.

It seemed several things be out of place, needing explanations of one sort or another…..


	36. Affirmation and Absolution

Chapter 35 [Royal Crypt]

[A/N: Apologies that this took so long to write and post. RL's been keeping me busy. Also this part was difficult to wrap my head around. So many potential threads to be explored just here alone! Anyhow here goes….]

A somber scene descended over the granite subterranean chamber. The torches cast a flickering orange light over the entire mausoleum. Incense wafted through the air. Four rows of royal generations lined the crypt's far wall; the brass name plates and gold edging refracted eerily in the fires' hue. A few minstrels played doleful laments from their harps and rebecs.

In the midst of this environment, a small yet diverse group mourned the deceased royals. Sadly, due to the circumstances and timing, only a dozen dark clad Nemethians mourned their late King and Prince. Off to the side, King Bors, Queen Elena, Queen Annis and Prince Bors talked amongst themselves. Freya meditated somberly on the whole affair.

Such as it went in a time of chaos and upheaval….

Merlin reflected solemnly on the occasion. He'd received a lengthy pep talk from Gaius. Now his mind focused on the switching of roles. As a servant, he'd remained in the corner or lurking in the background much as the servants and remaining knights did. He'd been free to his own thoughts and meditative moments.

As the new Crown Prince, not so much. Whereas he could linger in Arthur's shadow, now he had to take the lead. He had the kingdom to think about along with his crown. He needed to calm his jangled nerves right then and there. His mind already staggered under the weighty duties before it….

…well Mithian and him both….

He watched his Princess talking with the three monarchs. He marveled at her self-control. He couldn't believe how she could simply make small talk with nary an emotional ripple. _How can she do that? I know it's tearing her up inside._

She coughed briefly taking a heartbeat away from the discussion in progress. _It is but we can't let it show, Merlin. It will be all right. We have to be strong. You're doing fine, my Prince._

Even if he didn't quite believe that, he simply nodded dutifully. Granted he'd driven _Shame_ and _Failure_ back allowing his resolve some beachhead on which to base itself. From the aborted coup attempt, he'd gained some measure of confidence. He'd begun to work out his feelings vis-à-vis Arthur's death. _Acceptance_ granted an understanding that Morgana and Mordred lay behind it not him….

…a fact that everyone around him had tried to drill through his thick skull over and over again…

Fingertips brushing across his right hand stirred him from his reverie. They snapped his senses back to the there and now. He turned to find Mithian considering him placidly. "How are the guests?"

"They're fine. Everyone's concerned about the overall situation of course. Still they all wanted to compliment you as well," Mithian replied evenly.

"Compliment me?" He raised a confused eyebrow at that assessment.

"Why yes." She smiled. "You've endured Arthur's death then my brother's and father's passing. You instinctively dealt with our crisis before. And here you are. You're participating actively and selectively. You're pushing yourself out into the center rather than just seeking a shadow."

He deflected, "I have Gwen and you as role models in that regard."

She rolled her eyes. "I wish I could take credit, Merlin. Frankly you always have this knack of rising to the occasion. You most certainly can deal with a great many challenges. Experience will help you. Just as I did with diplomacy, you did with being a servant and with your sorcery, I'm sure." She rubbed his arm. "Besides your presence reassures me."

"And yours does me," he assured her. "Thank you for the support and belief in me…in us."

She smirked. "We both believe. It's a matter of being confident and steadfast in that belief." Just then she saw Gwen and the Camelot knights entering the chamber. "This is sudden."

"Gwen?" Merlin queried before following his _fiancée_ over to his former Queen. He bowed slightly to her presence. "You honor us, Milady."

Mithian cleared her throat at his instinctive reaction. Even if she knew there was no truth to it, she feared rumors and gossip concerning Camelot's designs on Nemeth and Merlin as a potential puppet.

Gwen glanced around the room. She could see the few nobles noting Merlin's greeting. "As you do me, Prince Merlin. Thank you for the gesture. I'm content with a slight nod of the head." She motioned to the other rulers. "As they should be as well. You're no longer my servant. You're not even their equal. Soon you will be over them. Princess Mithian is the only concern in that regard as you are hers. Carry yourselves as King and Queen. Take it from someone a few steps ahead on the path you're both about to start on. They're always watching. Even when you're uncertain, look certain."

He nodded. "Thank you for being so understanding. I was just telling Princess Mithian that you and she are my two role models in this regard."

"Now it is you who honor me. Princess, I never knew the Prince to be such a flatterer when he was at my court. This is certainly new," Gwen wondered.

Mithian shrugged. "He knows suitable role models when he sees them? I am surprised that he hasn't mentioned King Arthur."

"I just wanted to be considerate of everyone's feelings," he explained.

"Such are the elements of diplomacy. You're trying to understand everyone else's feelings and priorities above your own," Mithian pointed out. "Father said as much."

"He did?" Merlin blinked. Even after Rodor had told him such things several times, the message hadn't hit home yet. "It seems like common sense to me." He rubbed the back of his neck. "But there's something else." He sighed from deep within himself. "I failed you, Gwen."

"Oh? How so?" the visiting Queen queried.

"I should have been there sooner. Arthur might be alive now. You wouldn't be alone. I'm sorry," he apologized almost in a raspy whisper. He bowed his head. His eyes burned and watered with _Shame's_ tears.

Gwen nodded in understanding. "So that's why you didn't come back? Merlin, I know you did your best. Gaius explained to me what happened. I know Morgana did something to your magic and you had to get it back. You were there as soon as you could be. As it is, you turned the tide of the battle. I know you did everything you could to save Arthur." She embraced him. "There's nothing to forgive. We both care about him. I know you did as much as you could to keep your word to me. He'd want you to be strong right now. Think how he'd be for us and the rest of Camelot. Be that way for your Queen and people now."

He wiped his face clear of the offending tears. "I know. Thanks though for the reminder."

"Any time. Remember that Camelot is open to you both. We're here as friends and allies both," Gwen reminded them.

"It works both ways," Mithian affirmed. She squeezed her Prince's hand gently in hers. "Maybe we could get caught up later? It's time to get started."

"It is. Gwen, thank you for coming," he expressed while trying to seem and sound as royal as possible.

"My pleasure," Gwen assured him. As they walked toward the wall in question, she marveled at how he had taken to the role. Granted she'd needed to rise from servant to Queen without much hesitation. Still she admired how he was taking to the role as Prince and effectively King. _Not even Arthur did so this smoothly even after years of being in Uther's household. He does have a knack for it. Then again, Mithian is a wonder as well. This situation would crush most people. Merlin, as always, you're rising to meet it. Well done._

With that, she took her place with the other dignitaries as events were about to begin….


	37. Funeral

Chapter 36 [Seven Minutes Earlier]

Lord Brumenwald looked about the area. He'd just completed his inspection of the site. Despite the less than ideal circumstances, he knew the royal dignity remained intact. He could see the supportive (or at least tolerant) expressions in the mourners' faces. He also noted that none of the visiting dignitaries seemed to be plotting against the Prince or Princess.

In fact, unlike the imprisoned coup participants, the other royals included them. They did so enthusiastically.

 _Perhaps there is a silver lining to this terrible ordeal. From this night shall perhaps come a new dawn?_ He watched Merlin speaking with Mithian and Gwen in the corner. _The Prince may need some reminders on court manners. Imagine that Princess Mithian, as uncouth as she can be, would be that teacher? The ironies abound!_ He sucked in another deep breath. _To imagine that a sorcerer will rule here?_ He scratched his head recalling the previous quarter century's repressive policies. He recalled Uther's rationale in that regard. _Dread_ still filled him from Morgana's coup. But then he remembered Merlin standing with his King, the knights and Princess Mithian.

And to think the Prince used magic at that point…..

 _We all have much to think about._ Rather than assess Merlin simply as a sorcerer, he'd watched the former servant intently. In addition to his impressive loyalty, Merlin had shown compassion, empathy and a quiet strength. From Rodor and Mithian, word had circulated how the servant had actually broached the idea of peace between Mercia, Camelot and Nemeth. Then he'd exhibited considerable healing skill toward the Nemethian wounded treating them as if they were his own family….

…which they now were….

 _King Rodor said that the heart makes one noble not just some title or birthright. The noble's heart definitely beats within our Prince's chest._ He allowed a smile before turning back toward the newly interred Rodor and Kay. _As you will be missed, my Lords, you have left us in good hands. Princess Mithian has chosen well. Now if only the nobles will accept Prince Merlin._ He roused himself from his reverie. _Speaking of acceptance, the transition must continue. With your indulgence, my Lords._ He bowed again. Then he turned toward Mithian. His eyes met hers.

She nodded and gracefully seemed to end the conversation with Queen Guinevere. Then she guided her _fiancé_ toward him.

 _Queen Guinevere is certainly a role model in that regard._ He recalled the consternation over Arthur's marriage and rejection of Mithian. _And now…now…we see Fate's hand at her loom. Now the Princess has her true intended. Queen Guinevere shows her worth as well._

"Lord Brumenwald, we are ready to begin?" Mithian queried expectantly.

"Aye, Princess. We are indeed," Brumenwald concurred. "We're ready for you both."

Merlin managed a gracious smile for the Chancellor's acknowledgment. He somehow kept his composure.

Mithian nodded. Her emotions raged within her. Much as she'd advised Merlin earlier, she struggled to keep those inner undertows from drowning her in _Pain_ 's brackish waters. She somehow muted her rasped breaths to a bare whisper. She understood the circumstances.

Then she felt the gentle fingertips brushing across her hand. She grasped her Warlock's hand instinctively. _Amor_ buttressed her resolve. _Thank you, Merlin._

 _My pleasure. We are here for each other,_ Merlin replied over their link.

 _Indeed. As we are for them as well._ Mithian cleared her throat. "Greetings, Friends of Nemeth. To the rulers of our fellow kingdoms, we gratefully greet you. While Prince Merlin and I would wish for better circumstances, we are glad nonetheless to have you here with us. Today we bid farewell and safe journeys to King Rodor and Prince Kay. They were men of considerable strength and achievement. Their loyalties to family, Nemeth and the Five Kingdoms would never be questioned. Their tolerance for others never doubted. Even in the heart of the darkest times where magic and the Old Religion were repressed, they quietly allowed those people a sanctuary within our borders. They stood for peace even in the face of disgrace and dishonor preferring the Greater Good over individual pride and vanity." She took in a somber breath before continuing, "They preferred to see potential in all people no matter their class or origins. They will be missed by us all." She ran her right hand over the new plaques. "We can only hope to be their equals. Father, Kay, you will be missed. I love you. I can only hope that we can follow in your footsteps with honor and grace." She turned to Merlin. "Would you like to add a few words, my Prince?"

Merlin bit his lip. His mouth suddenly parched like an arid desert. Butterflies clanged against his stomach. _Uncertainty_ assaulted his sensibilities. His eyes took in the others' expressions.

Instead of the nobles' earlier intolerance, he discerned the others' support. He saw smiles crossing their faces and a few nods of the head. He heard no disagreements.

 _Step into the light, Merlin. It is now your time. Your Queen bids you such. Take your place amongst us,_ Kilgarrah advised with surprising patience.

Gaius offered a silent nod.

Gwen's eyes sparkled with pride for her friend and former subject.

Gawain smirked and shrugged. _Who cares what these blokes think, Merlin? You're still you. You've saved their arses more often than not. Lead on!_

Merlin composed himself before starting in. "Thank you, my Princess." He offered her a reverent nod before breaking into his piece. "I wish I knew King Rodor and Prince Kay better. I must admit that I only know of Prince Kay by achievement alone. I wish I'd…been at Camlann." He bowed his head hesitating for a heartbeat. Then he rediscovered his focus. "He acquitted himself well there as a warrior and a leader in the face of unbelievable odds. As a pilgrim, I remember King Arthur speaking of his treks across the east and along the inner sea. I imagine he was a worthy diplomat. As for King Rodor, I regret that he and I did not have longer together. I would have benefitted from his wisdom and experience. He seemed a fair and caring ruler. He did not have to accept me here when Sir Ywain and _Malodius_ carried me through the gates. He was only supportive. He believed in a servant's ability to rise to the fore and rule. And he did what few others would do. He trusted me with his two greatest treasures: Nemeth and Princess Mithian." His eyes lingered on his _fiancée._

She smiled briefly. For a second, a proud blush colored her cheeks. Then she nodded urging him onward.

Having made his point, he continued on again, "As we continue on, Nemeth can count on us to carry his standard and legacy proudly. As Princess Mithian has already said, we shall miss him and Prince Kay both. As with King Arthur, King Rodor and Prince Kay have shown us the way. Now we shall endeavor to follow. Farewell, Sire and Prince Kay." He bowed his head solemnly allowing everyone a moment of peace before stepping back to Mithian's side.

Among the dignitaries, a mix of reactions dotted their faces. To those who didn't know Merlin, his eulogy left them surprised. They didn't expect a peasant, servant or their like to wax poetic in that way. To the majority who did know him however, they weren't surprised at all. They knew he could and often did step up in such situations. They understood why Arthur had granted Merlin the regard and personal space unheard of between a king and servant.

Gaius' eyes shone into Merlin's supportively. _Well done, my Boy!_

 _Very well done,_ Mithian complimented him. Then she looked back to the assembled guests. "Before the blessing, I'd like to invite anyone who'd like to share their thoughts to do so." Her eyes scanned the area and met Queen Elena's. "Queen Elena of Amazonia, thank you. Please speak."

"Thank you, Princess. My condolences. Friends and fellow rulers, as we honor King Rodor and Prince Kay, there is a great deal to admire and respect about them both. They were diplomats, soldiers and philosophers. They stood tall and sacrificed for friend, family and subject alike. King Rodor supported my predecessor, Queen Radigund and me when few other Kings would do so. Many times the emerald eagle flew north in support of my sisters. He supported my enthronement and granted me a fair and equitable hearing. Matilda speaks of Prince Kay's leadership on the battlefield as Prince Merlin has already done. We are poorer for their departure. In light of the current situation, we Amazons can only be here for their heirs and subjects—our brothers and sisters. Farewell, King Rodor and Prince Kay." She and Matilda bowed their heads and placed their hands over their hearts.

"Thank you, Queen Elena. Who would speak next?" Mithian expressed.

"I would, Princess Mithian," King Bors noted. He stepped forward reverently. "Fellow rulers, I too have the highest regard for King Rodor and Prince Kay. Much as Queen Elena has said, their diplomacy has proved vital with Rome and the Saxons. In concert with Camelot, they offered my son, Prince Bors, vital lessons on court etiquette and rule. At this time, Prince Bors and I offer our thanks and give our support as well."

"Thank you," Mithian accepted. "Queen Guinevere?"

Gwen nodded and strode a step forward. "Thank you, Princess Mithian." She summoned up every bit of her own royal manner. For a minute, she could well understand Merlin's feeling of inferiority in that regard. She exchanged looks with the resident Prince.

Merlin nodded in support and mouthed a 'thank you.'

Gwen inhaled and declared, "It is with great sorrow that we are all assembled here. Prince Merlin and Princess Mithian, I can only add Camelot's and my own condolences to those already expressed. In terms of King Rodor, I can speak of a King who cared about his family and people. He governed with due regard and purpose. He also saw the greater purpose in things. He valued the happiness of his allies even when that happiness cost his kingdom in the short run. King Arthur and I owe him so much for our own happiness. It would have been easy for him, the royal council and Princess Mithian to not accept our grant of Gedref as a peace offering. Fortunately his good sense preserved the peace. He invested his time and consideration in our alliance. As Camelot has shown, we are ready to repay his friendship when needed. Our knights stand ready to assist. We were delighted to emancipate our friend, Prince Merlin, so he could be here for you and your people. In following King Rodor's example, we wanted you both to be happy and to inspire others in your royal governance. As we can continue and return King Rodor's investment in us, so will we do this and more. Our sympathies again at this time."

"Thank you," Mithian expressed allowing Gwen a warm smile. She well recalled how sourly the failed engagement with Arthur had ended. She had groused to herself over the bloody _Nobody_ and _Blacksmith's Daughter_ who'd taken his hand. She'd wondered about how the Prize Servant had such consideration for said woman that he'd not given her a fair chance. It had been the longest ride back across Camelot, through Gedref and to Whitgate. She'd cried bitter tears in private when none of the knights would be watching. She grudgingly accepted _Duty_ 's decision over her own hurt feelings allowing a grudging friendship to remain….

…a friendship well rewarded in military aid, in medical and legal assistance and most importantly, with the wonderful Warlock to her right….

 _Father, you were right in that regard as in most things,_ Mithian told herself. She wiped a grateful tear from her eyes at her former rival's words. "Queen Guinevere's use of the term investment is vital. Father spoke of such things. He saw such things in all of us. He worked with each of us individually. We can indeed endeavor to build on that foresight. We can keep that fire burning." She nodded to Gwen. "Thank you. Priestess Freya, it is time for the blessing. Would you perform that office for us?"

"Of course, Princess. That would be my pleasure," Freya concurred. She strode forward toward the nameplates and burial compartments behind them. Her nerves assaulted her resolve. Still she managed a path straight and true. Her eyes remained focused on her destination deviating neither to the left or right.

Around her, _Anxiety_ stirred the onlookers. To see a priestess appearing so openly and practicing much as Morgana had roused their suspicions. Even those Freya and Merlin had helped remained guarded in their outlooks. They remained uncertain of her intentions or goals.

 _Remember what the goddess said, think of the greater good,_ Freya told herself. She reached the designated spot. She touched the nameplates allowing her fingertips to brush across them ever so briefly. Then she turned to the group. "My Friends, on behalf of the goddess I serve, I greet you. Today we lament the passing of King Rodor and Prince Kay. I offer a word of thanks to the departed for their tolerance of my kind. They preferred to judge by the person's intent and character rather than on prejudiced standards. For that, I am grateful. We all should have opportunities such as that." She went silent for a few heartbeats allowing the group to contemplate those words.

 _If only we all have those opportunities,_ Merlin concurred to himself.

Then Freya continued, "King Rodor and Prince Kay, may your way be blessed. May you find your way to the bliss and joy you have earned in this life. May you be reunited with your loved ones. May the winds be peaceful to your sails. May the waters be smooth without a stormy ripple. May the sun shine down in perpetuity on you. This we ask the triple goddess to grant. Thank you, Mother." After allowing another heartbeat to pass, she turned to Mithian and Merlin. "Thank you both."

"Thank you, Priestess Freya, for that blessing. We appreciate it," Mithian noted.

"As the goddess wishes, I shall perform my duty for the greater good," Freya noted. She glanced at Merlin and offered him a brief smile. Then, with only a small curtsey, she returned to her place near Gwen and the Camelot contingent.

"And with that, we send my father and brother to their reward. May we be so worthy as to follow their example and learn from it. May we support each other in our need. In turn may we celebrate each other's triumphs as they would have wanted. This we can ask each other to do." Mithian expressed. "Thank you all for coming. Priestess Freya, thank you for bringing everyone here. Prince Merlin and I appreciate your support. If you will follow me, the servants will serve dinner in our main banquet hall. Please join us."

Merlin took her hand. Admittedly he wanted to say more than he had. _Silence_ and _Inexperience_ weighed his tongue down. _Anxiety_ sent jitters throughout himself. He felt conspicuous in his few words and actions wishing he could do more for his Princess' benefit. He squeezed her hand affectionately.

Mithian offered him a warm smile and a return squeeze of his hand in return. She wanted him to know that support could be lent in ways other than words and sentiments. As she'd told him earlier, his presence and quiet strength made their own impressions on that event. The sparkle in her eyes conveyed to him her appreciation.

In such unspoken ways, communications are established especially in such troubled times…..


	38. Morning Doubts and Concerns

Chapter 37 [Next Morning]

Perhaps in anticipation of the coming gala, _Sol_ rose early on that day. His warmth burned away _Nocturne_ 's lingering mist. His light stirred _Rainbow_ to strut her finest display of orange, red, yellow and green against the robin's egg-blue backdrop.

Pity that the mood couldn't improve any faster in the palace itself…..

[Merlin's Chamber]

Merlin sipped cool water from his simple wooden cup. He considered it in the light. He admired the vessel's faded appearance. His eye discerned the chips in its exterior. He could almost feel the careworn indentations in its side from where his fingers had rested day after day…month after month….year after year….

The servants had tried to confiscate the elder vessel disdaining it. They offered the new Prince glittering golden goblets and fine wines for his pleasure.

Merlin declined the offerings. He simply reclaimed the cup and asked for a fresh pitcher of water for the night's vigil. He wouldn't have it any other way frankly. What was that part of the old wedding saying?

Oh yes, _something old and something new…._

 _How much more new can I get?_ He shook his head and gazed out the window toward the meadows and forests beyond Whitgate in wonder. He admired _Natura_ 's simple beauty and pristine wonder. He inhaled deeply of the morning's cool air. _Simplicity_ assuaged his overwhelmed senses much more than wine or golden glitter ever could.

But then again, Hunith had given him the cup just prior to his leaving for Camelot. With just a few words and a warm sparkle in her eye, she bade him to embrace the challenges, to grow with Life's currents but to not lose himself to them.

Taking that morning sip had become his ritual of sorts. He'd faced Camelot's gates on that first morning with its offered water. Arthur's tasks seemed less arduous. Morgana's darkness lessened a bit. Gaius' stern advice didn't seem so much so.

 _And now to rebuild a Paradise and make it flourish? Mother, we have our work cut out for us._ He smiled while imagining Hunith and Mithian together. _That would be the best of the old and the new._ His heart warmed forgetting about the tasks ahead for the moment. _She'd tell me to surround myself with good people and listen well. Well I have the best woman at my side. What did I ever do to deserve Mithian's attention, love and respect? It isn't just some negotiated marriage contract. She really does love me!_

His heart pitter pattered at that sentiment. _Well we do deserve her. We love her just as much as she loves us!_

He shook his head in wonder. While Arthur, Gwen and the knights had granted Merlin respect in most cases, he'd still remained a servant and a lower class man. He was still a bastard _servus._ No matter how many times he covertly saved the court and Camelot on the whole, Uther and most of the aristocrats still looked down their noses at him.

Not Mithian. She had never done that.

But then she had _never_ been conventional, stuffy, boring or anything close to a typical Princess….

His eyes shone in tune with _Sol_ 's gentle rays. An affectionate snort almost worthy of his bride-to-be escaped his lips. _We'll do it our own way. Mother, you'd tell me to glean the wheat from the chaff. We'll do that for our base. Then we'll expand and recruit more. Whereas others would see challenges, you'd tell me to look for the opportunities, Mother._ He sighed. _I wish you were here and not in Ealdor. Maybe Freya can bring her here? Should I ask her? She's done so much for us already._

The princely crown glinted in the light reminding him of the present and the coming future.

He finished his water. Then he set the cup beside the crown. He considered the unlikely pair on the table in front of himself. He noted the contrasts between them….

…much as the contrasts between Mithian and himself….

 _You'll just have to work on those rough edges. Meantime a walk in the garden might help?_ He shrugged while setting the crown on his head. Then he straightened the robes. Finally he let himself out of the chamber heading for the stairs at the end of the hall.

A bit of solace before the events at hand would be what the healer ordered…

[Mithian's Chamber]

Mithian admired the view through her window on that morning. _Natura_ 's show buoyed her mood. Her eye sparkled from _Rainbow_ 's ambiance and finery. Her ear perked at the birds' chorus from the eaves and roofs below the castle. She sipped on some cider before setting the goblet on the end table to her left. _It's my wedding day. I should be enjoying this but I can't._

Problems picked at her mind however. Like the persistent fog clinging to the sylvan backdrop beyond, she could almost feel Meleagant's presence somewhere to the north. While enough resources lay in their stores for a couple of days, she wondered how to provide for the guests and their retinues. The prisoners in the dungeons below presented other issues. And then Merlin's continued self-doubting and guilt ate at her.

All of those things threatened to swamp her wedding day.

 _This is our day! Today we triumph over the bigots and idiots who shunned us. Yet the world still presses down._ She moped and shook her head. In her younger days, she might've retreated to the woods with Kay and a few knights to hunt or just ride on horseback for an afternoon. They might've had a picnic along the formerly disputed Gedref border with Camelot. Perhaps she would have walked in the gardens and sniffed her favorite roses.

That was before _Amor_ ensnared her heart. Her heart could no longer insulate itself from all care. Rather her beloved Prince's troubles weighed heavily on her. _How to convince Merlin of his worthiness? That is the question. He's more than done enough to prove that to anyone! Our own laws provide for that. Guinevere freed him. Arthur's death is not his fault. But how to drive that through his thick skull?_ She grabbed at the waiting goblet and downed its remaining contents. She put her hand to her mouth but couldn't quite stifle the belch erupting there. _Then how can I do this as I am? Will I adapt to the finery?_ She made a face at that thought. _How can we rule if we have to subdue who and what we are?_

A knock at the chamber's door jarred her from the meditation. "Aye? Enter please."

Britomart opened the door slowly. Her eyes instinctually scanned the room. Then she slipped in and shut the door behind herself. "Good morning, Milady." She curtseyed. "I hope I did not disturb you."

"Nay. I was brooding… _again_." Mithian shrugged. "We should be enjoying today. I'm finally getting married. Our friends are here. The dynasty should be secure." She sighed. "Troubles weigh on the whole affair."

Britomart nodded. "Sir Gawain schemed to get the Prince to the tavern last night. I talked him out of it. We didn't need a scene. Master Gaius noted that the Prince gets lightheaded from a barmaid's apron."

Mithian chuckled in spite of herself. "I might arrange something like that under controlled circumstances of course. The mischief would be entertaining. I just don't want it to get outside of the walls. We have enough sentiment against his presence and magic in general." She crossed the chamber to where her wedding gown hung on its hook.

"Begging your pardon, Princess Mithian, but the Prince is not King Arthur. He will not put you aside as his former master did." Britomart watched the Princess slid the dress' fabric through her fingers. She cleared her throat. "Forgive me. I overstep myself."

"I count on your honest council, Britomart. I appreciate your reassurance." Mithian smiled at her friend. "In that regard, I have the best of both worlds. I have my Prince. Queen Guinevere is our friend and ally. We have peace with Camelot despite the looming threats."

"You have strength and health to survive the raging storm within and without," Britomart noted. "Despite the revolt, you still have friends within the kingdom."

"I know. It does make it easier to bear the challenges," Mithian remarked. "I do have a request of Queen Guinevere however."

"Oh? She has given us our Prince. What else is there, Milady?" Despite her own concerns and desires in that realm, the fire-haired lady kept them under wraps. She of course wished to petition Camelot for a certain warrior rogue…even if he drove her to _Sanity_ 's edge.

Mithian snorted. "I know the Prince values certain friends' presence. I plan to ask the Queen for Master Gaius' and Sir Gawain's services here. I know such things will not come cheaply. Still I ask not just for myself. I think of the Prince and certain others." She considered her friend.

"Oh? I'd love to train with Master Gaius. His experience and wisdom is second to none. As for Sir Gawain, I suppose he's _passable_ as a knight. His attitude certainly leaves a lot to be desired. He's rude, uncouth and certainly spends more time eyeing the court's ladies." Britomart felt her cheeks turning crimson. She bowed her head.

"Passable is he?" Mithian filed the thought away. While she'd suspected the deepening bond between Gawain and Britomart, she'd never seen the other woman react to anyone quite like that. "The Prince could work on him. Perhaps to make him a suitable consort for someone?" She shrugged.

"Some poor woman would have her hands full with that one," Britomart groused for show. Inside of herself, however, her heart skipped a beat at that thought.

"Yes. She would. As you said before, we need support for the storms. Now _don't we_?" Mithian pierced Britomart's mask with that point. "It's all right. I've seen what I need to." She turned back to her wedding dress.

"Milady, I cannot ask….I will not compromise your diplomacy with my own selfish needs!" Britomart protested.

"We all have faults, Britomart. Certainly selfishness is not one of yours. We have need of good knights. Sir Gawain has value on the battlefield, in the council chamber and as a friend. I've seen how the Prince seems reassured around him. If we have to rebuild, then let us pick such allies. If he can make you happy as well, all the better. Correct?" Mithian detailed.

"I thank you, Milady. I wish I could do more," Britomart expressed hesitantly. The red deepened on her face. "Your generosity is humbling."

"As King Arthur said to Father and me, we are nothing without our friends. Just as we will deal with the rebels downstairs, so must we reward loyalty and virtue. You do your service for its own reward. If I can think of the kingdom, Prince Merlin and you as well then all the better." She removed the dress from its hook. "It is time."

"Aye, Milady. It is time to turn the tide at least in part," Britomart supposed.

"For one important part, true." Mithian walked behind the dressing panel. "All we can do is try."

Britomart frowned. Doubt ate at her. Still she trusted in Mithian to press Gwen for her knight's sword. _We can hope and trust that the triple goddess will favor such designs. May she grant us such wishes._ She sighed heavily and waited for the Princess to prepare.

Such things were for her it seemed…..


	39. Unexpected Allies

Chapter 38

[Somewhere Else]

The triple goddess sighed deeply. _How the mortals burden themselves while the real storm rages about them!_ She waved her hand across the view portal. Under her fingertips, the images shimmered and shifted at ten second intervals. Her eyes drank in the events cascading in front of them.

Freya and Lord Brumenwald inspected the throne room to insure that all was prepared. Two linen strips rested on the small table to the dais' left. Where there'd been three seats on the dais, now only two remained. A golden crown rested on each one awaiting their next bearers.

A mix of knights from Camelot, Nemeth and Gaul watched over everything to insure that nothing else happened.

A closer look at Gawain betrayed the admitted conundrum between loyalty to Gwen and his bonds with Merlin and Britomart.

The portal shifted from the throne room toward the other parts of the castle. It revealed Gwen's deep meditation on the events unfolding in the two kingdoms. She saw two servants tending to Elaine in preparation for the events below. She watched the other dignitaries buzzing about in the gardens and clandestine corners about the developing political situation.

She ground her teeth at the still-slumbering prisoners in the cells. _They all should be working closer together. Pity that I have to disturb those who should be resting._ She considered the gilt chalice resting on the table to her left. _Pity I cannot send Arthur, Rodor or Kay back. They need time to adjust. Albion needs to find other sources. Emrys must accept his destiny as well._

The view shimmered once more to reveal the sylvan backdrop surrounding Whitgate. Within the rapidly-dissipating mist, she could see a dozen cloaked riders emerging onto the trail about the spot where Ywain and _Malodius_ had discovered Merlin days earlier. _Yes, my agents. You should ride for the city. All rests in the balance for Emrys and Mithian._ She turned toward two cloaked women clad in emerald priestess' robes.

"Shall we go with them, Milady?" the one on the left queried.

 _Not yet. Let them adjust to the revived ones' presence first. Your presence especially would unnerve them for sure. Patience, Daughters, your time will come soon_ , the deity bade. With that, she resumed her vigil…..

[Woods Just Beyond Whitgate]

Deep within the rapidly dissipating mists, a few animals stirred and scurried about their daily affairs. Birds flew about in the clear air overhead. The breeze billowed the grasses and undergrowth in its wake.

The perfect backdrop, it seemed, for a covert entrance onto the larger scene at hand….

Eleven cloaked riders and a raven dark knight emerged from the fog-enshrouded forest onto the trail. Their horses' hooves made the barest of sounds. Their cloaks rustled in the breeze. They proceeded two by two in a straight procession onto the trail.

At the front, a gaunt figure held his staff in one hand. His other hand grasped his silver stallion's reins tightly. A long snow white beard hung down to his chest. His piecing blue eyes assessed his companions. "It seems we have arrived."

The dark knight scoffed. "Is that all you can say, Talesin? Of course we are here!"

A feminine figure called to him, "Sir Tristan, a little patience please! We all have our purpose! Talesin only assessed our position."

"Some more so than others, it seems," the Black Knight retorted. "Perhaps if Camelot and Nemeth were better administered, we'd not be needed so."

Another of the figures glared at the Black Knight. "Peace! Anyone insulting Queen Guinevere can speak with me first."

"And me too," a second robed figure concurred.

"Save your spleen for the Red Knight, Sir Tristan," she proposed. "We all are loyal to the cause. Please, _Sirrah_ , do not stir further grief. Perhaps we should ride for Whitgate? There our issues can be addressed."

"Well spoke," Talesin concurred. " _Lux Dominae!"_

On cue, his staff's head glowed with an unearthly glow. Its potent luminescence burned away the fog immediately in front of them revealing the path toward their goal.

"As the Lady suggested, Sir Tristan, we all have our purposes," Talesin noted. He spurred his mount. "Onward!" With that, he took off down the trail.

The others silently followed his lead eager to press on before the fog surrounded them anew. Among their numbers, _Tension_ ate at them. _Ill Ease_ drove their progress.

Much to their surprise, the cadre galloped straight across the drawbridge, through the Lower Town and right up to the citadel's front door. They scattered a few townspeople in their wake. Still _Silence_ 's lingering progress increased their collective sense of alert.

"This is too easy," the rear most figure complained while dismounting. He drew his sword and looked about warily. "It's too quiet."

"Especially for a royal wedding. Certainly the people should be out even in such conditions," she presumed.

"Given the local customs, I'd say so," Talesin agreed.

"Local custom?" the Black Knight inquired.

"He refers to the Nemethian custom of feeding the masses. On the morning of their coronation, the ruler to be dresses in a sack cloth. He or she carries a tall basket of bread out onto the step. From there, they tear off pieces and hand them to the poor who stand where we are right now," the female's companion explained. He dismounted before helping her to do the same.

At that moment, the castle doors opened. Several Camelot and Gallic knights rushed out onto the stairs to meet the travelers. All had their sword hands clenched around their blades' respective hilts.

Leon strode forward. "Good Morn', Travelers! Identify yourselves and state your business! Are you friends or foes?"

"We are friends," Talesin noted. "I am Talesin, a wizard of some repute. My companions are known to you. Can you pull back your hoods, my Friends?"

"No point in doing otherwise." Gwen's earlier first defender pulled back his hood revealing his coal dark curls. "Sir Leon, greetings."

"Hey, Leon. Great to see you again," Elyan chimed in. He grinned while practically jumping down from his mount. He rushed forward.

Leon considered the revived duo with care. While he was happy to see them, he wondered if they were shades sent to further harass them all. "Are you good or ill. Forgive me, my Friends."

"Given what happened between Arthur, Gwen and myself, Sir Leon, that is an acceptable question," Lancelot assured the head knight. "The triple goddess revived us with the Cup of Life. She sent us to assist Merlin and Princess Mithian with their affairs. We are saddened by the King's death. Perhaps you would bear a message to the Queen for us?"

"Forgive our sudden appearance, Sir Leon. We only wish to aid you all," Isolde declared.

"Yeah if you could get a message to the Queen for us?" Elyan supposed.

Leon nodded. He turned to the other knights. "Stand down. They are friends…for the most part." He eyed the Black Knight. "And you? Are you sent of the triple goddess or are you shade again?"

"I am not conjured by Nimue if that is what you mean," the Black Knight growled. "I serve the goddess' will as you do. The threat rots in your cells below and rides down on us from the north!"

"Aye tis true." Leon sheathed his sword. He rushed forward to embrace Elyan, Lancelot and Isolde. "Tis wondrous!"

"Try it from my view," Tristan indicated as he clasped arms with Leon. "It's been too long, my friend. We have several of your knights with us. Can we see Merlin?"

"He prepares for his ascension. Follow me," Leon indicated. While his head spun over the miraculous resurrection of the parties in front of himself, he still remained guarded against the possibility of a veiled threat. He ushered the group inside and motioned for the guards to shut the door behind themselves.

The questions, it seemed, kept coming…..


	40. Surprise Before the Ceremony

Chapter 39 [Antechamber Just Off of the Throne Room]

Merlin wrung his hands anxiously in the area's southwestern corner. The emerald robes and the brown cape about his shoulders felt too rich for his liking. His hair felt some relief from being relieved of the crown (until the next one came during the ceremony). The butterflies bounced off of his stomach's lining. He sighed heavily.

"My Lord, don't worry. If I may say so, you've already more than proven yourself," Lord Brumenwald assured him.

"I appreciate that," Merlin expressed. "At least we made sure the Lady Elaine could attend."

"And did so without too much of a spectacle. Quite well done indeed, my Prince," Mithian complimented. "We do have to think about appearances unfortunately."

Merlin nodded recalling how Rodor's floating from the throne room to the royal bedchamber attracted mixed views from those in the audience. "At least with the magical cushion, we could make it seem normal." He shrugged. "I just didn't want anyone feeling left out."

"And that's why you will be a great King," she declared with a confident smirk. "Have faith in yourself and be patient. Just show your due diligence." She shrugged. "If you could keep the royal household going in Camelot, you have a good start."

He conceded a nod. "You're right. Thank you."

"My pleasure. Do you want me to pull Master Gaius in here? Or maybe Sir Gawain?" she threatened half-seriously.

"Gawain would bring a cask with him," Merlin presumed with an eye roll.

Mithian snorted and arched an eyebrow. "He more than certainly would try!"

The two royal shared a good belly laugh for a few seconds breaking the tension somewhat.

"I really needed that," Merlin noted. "Now I _might_ make it through this. Just don't let Queen Annis push me to juggle."

"Juggle? _Really?_ Do you juggle?" Mithian's eyes twinkled at her _fiancé_. "I just might have to see this for myself." She took a draught from a wine glass to her left.

Merlin blushed. "As long as it's for you in our chambers." He grimaced. "I don't want to encourage any wagers or less than savory behavior."

"Somehow I think we've reached our quota on that for the day," Mithian declared. Just then a knock sounded from the door. "I can get that." Before Lord Brumenwald could step in front of her, she opened it to find Hunith standing there. "Excuse me? Do I know you? Forgive me but…"

"Mother?" Merlin jumped to his feet. "Mother! What? Forgive me! This is such a surprise!" He rushed over to Hunith. A smile broke through his face's overcast. He embraced her tightly.

Hunith for her part grabbed on him as well. She held him closely against herself. "Oh, Merlin! What a surprise! Tristan, Isolde and this woman, Freya, showed up in Ealdor. They said you were getting married. I almost didn't believe it. Still I followed them here." She considered herself in the robin's egg blue gown with gilt trim. "It's almost like a royal wedding!"

"It is." He shrugged. "I'm about to marry a princess, Mother. Then she and I will be crowned Queen and King of Nemeth." Anxiety pushed him forward. "Mother, this is my _fiancée_ , Princess Mithian. Princess Mithian, my mother, Hunith of Ealdor."

Hunith stared in shock. "You…really are marrying a Princess? Merlin, you…you can't…I mean we're…and she's…."

"It's been taken care of, Lady Hunith," Mithian assured the newcomer. Much as with any girl in that situation, _Insecurity_ and _Anxiety_ buffeted her as well. Her cheeks reddened from her nerves. When her soon to be mother-in-law bowed, she sucked in a deep breath. "I wish you wouldn't do that."

"That is very kind, Princess, but…." Hunith disagreed while trying to sound courteous in the process. "And I am a peasant certainly not a lady of your court, Your Highness."

"You are the mother of the Crown Prince…soon to be King of Nemeth. You are most certainly a Lady of the Court, Lady Hunith. Please rise. When we are in private, you may call me Mithian if I can call you 'Mother' as well," Mithian assured. She embraced Hunith as well. "Welcome! We shall definitely make you feel at home."

"I was going to bring you here, Mother. This just saves us the trip to Ealdor," Merlin pointed out. "I'm sorry but the ceremony's about to begin. Maybe we can catch up later?"

As he said that, the trumpets sounded from the main hall.

"Of course!" Hunith felt her heart beating proudly for her son's accomplishment. "I'll be beside Gaius. I can't believe this!"

"Believe it, Mother. I'm looking forward to knowing you better," Mithian insisted. "Lord Brumenwald, perhaps you might escort Lady Hunith to the chamber before we begin?"

"Of course, Princess!" The Chancellor opened the door and motioned their guest forward. "Right this way, Milady." He led Hunith out and shut the door behind them.

"I can't believe it! Now Mother is here?" Merlin shook his head. "I could've sworn she said that she saw Tristan and Isolde."

"She mentioned those names." She quirked her eyebrow. "Why? Do you know them?"

"I do indeed. They helped us regain the throne of Camelot from Morgana and Morgause on one occasion. Isolde however died in the process," he explained. "I guess if Freya can come back, she can as well? I wonder what else can happen?"

"We shall find out together, Merlin," she asserted.

Just then, Lord Brumenwald stuck his head back into the chamber. "My Lord and Lady, they are ready."

"As you were saying?" Merlin queried.

"Yes. As I was saying indeed," she affirmed as they took each other's hand.

Outside, Sir Galahad commanded, "FORMATION!"

The knights clattered into positions.

"We are ready," Brumenwald informed them.

With that, Merlin and Mithian strode forth from the antechamber. They walked through the ceremonial protected gauntlet of their followers toward the throne room…

…toward Destiny itself….


	41. Reactions to the Resurrected

Chapter 40 [Throne Room]

[A/N: This one's a short chapter. I wanted to get the last interactions done before the big events got started. ]

On shorter notice than normal, the servants had transformed the chamber. Gone was the damaged furniture. Mopped and polished was the now-gleaming floor. A few streamers hung along the walls. The ceremonial tapestries appeared from the treasury room for the first time in a generation. Whereas there'd been three seats on the dais, now there were two. In front of that area, a small yet elegant wooden table displayed two crowns, a large golden one and a smaller one with a few rubies imbedded in it.

Well wishers filled the chamber's audience area. Queens Guinevere, Annis and Elena stood alongside King Bors and his son. Behind them, Gaius, Matilda, Hunith, Britomart and Gawain watched intently. Next stood the highest ranking of Camelot's and Gaul's knights alongside the few remaining loyal Nemethian nobles. Elena sat by the window with her legs elevated. _Malodius_ stood with her. Outside of the window, Kilgarrah and Aithusa watched the proceedings under royal protection.

Truly an august company, that was…..

Lord Brumenwald inspected the crowns one last time more out of nerves than anything else. He knew the regalia sparkled and would be seemly for the couple. Still he lamented the timing and circumstances more than anything else. _If only we didn't have a revolution on our hands! The Prince and Princess deserve better than this._

"Are you all right?" Freya asked. She raised an eyebrow at the usually unflappable Chancellor.

"Of course. Forgive me. The Prince and Princess are well. We're about to secure the line of succession. Our friends are here to support us," he apologized.

"Still you wish that the process would go smoother? I would like the Prince to have a peaceful coronation and wedding day as well. Still the goddess tests us as she will. A larger transition is at work here, Lord Brumenwald. Consider that Mercian authority hangs by a thread. Camelot and Amazonia have newly-crowned Queens. The older nobles crave more than they should. They forget their obligations in the process. Even among my sisterhood, I am newly appointed. Some have to repent their previous roles in the brewing crisis. Others, such as Morgana, had to be swept aside to achieve the Greater Good." She smiled at him. "Have faith, my friend. All will be apparent soon enough." She looked out toward the back of the room.

Brumenwald saw the cloaked riding party enter the room. "Excuse me? Sir Leon, who are these people?"

"They just appeared from the woods as if by sorcery," Sir Leon recounted. "They are friends…at least most of them." He skeptically glanced at the Black Knight once again.

"The goddess sent them to assist in the rebuilding process," Freya clarified. "Much as with Lady Hunith's presence, they too brighten our day. Will you please reveal yourselves?"

"With pleasure." Talesin pulled his hood down allowing his snow white hair and beard to flow freely down over his riding cloak.

"As if we wouldn't be here to support Merlin?" Lancelot supposed.

"Never thought he'd be royalty himself though," Will admired.

"Yeah well…he earned it," Elyan concurred. He grinned at his sister. "Your Majesty." Then he offered her a bow.

"ELYAN? How…? I…." Emotion swept Gwen's sensibilities from her. She hustled through the assemblage and toward the back. There she embraced her brother. "You died. How?"

"I was brought back. I just remember seeing this light. Then this lady in white told me I had unfinished business in Camelot. I drank from that cup Morgause had used. Then I opened my eyes to find the others with me. Freya brought us here," Elyan explained while returning the gesture. "Sorry if I'm ruining your image."

"You stop! For this, I don't care!" Gwen assured him. Her heart leapt and skipped in wonder. _Disbelief_ flooded her sensibilities. Still she didn't care. Then she turned to Lancelot. "And you, Sir Lancelot? Are you real this time?"

"I assure you I'm not some shade, Your Highness. This time I am here to serve a much higher purpose. My condolences about King Arthur," Lancelot explained. He picked up her hand and kissed the back of it. Once more, _Desire_ burned in his chest for her. Still he determined not to take advantage.

Gwen smiled radiantly at the resurrected knight. "I thank you for that. We shall speak again shortly."

"I live to serve, my Lady," Lancelot declared with another reverent bow.

"Will? You're back as well?" Hunith gasped.

The resurrected teen from Ealdor nodded. "As Lancelot said, we're all here for that purpose. Personally I wasn't going to let Merlin get into trouble…not when I can help him."

"I'm sure he'll be delighted to see you," Gwen assured the teen. She embraced both Tristan and Isolde. "And you both as well? This is wonderful!"

"Thank the goddess. We all have jobs to do. Guess we get to show who's noble and who isn't," Tristan supposed.

"BAH!" the Black Knight interjected with disdain. "Such titles and platitudes are for the poets. We are warriors! We have a kingdom to preserve. Do we not?"

"We can balance ourselves, Sir Tristan," Talesin soothed. "Perhaps we might speak with the new rulers after their coronation? There is much to be said."

"I am sure. We cannot speak for them. I'm sure Prince Merlin and Princess Mithian would be delighted to do so," Galahad interjected. Seeing the heralds get into position, he urged, "It's starting."

As soon as the royal, dignitaries and other guests flowed back to their assigned places, the heralds blew their trumpets.

Lord Brumenwald exchanged glances with Freya. Then he strode toward the table. "Good morning, Friends and Guests. Welcome to Nemeth. Forgive the hurried preparations. We have had a great many challenges in the past fortnight. Still we have been blessed that our Princess has finally found her match. We are also blessed by you all. May that strength preserve us and the Five Kingdoms as well. I thank you all for being here with us. And now for the moment we've awaited." He nodded to Regius.

"PRESENTING THEIR ROYAL HIGHNESSES, PRINCE MERLIN AND PRINCESS MITHIAN!" the herald proclaimed.

From the antechamber, the couple strode forth into the chamber. Each one walked with perfect grace belying their raging nerves. They held each other's hand in theirs. They gathered telepathic strength over their shared link.

The main event was about to begin….


	42. Dual Ceremony

Chapter 41

Merlin looked about the chamber. He still had trouble believing that this scene was real. He thought he might have been asleep and in the midst of a wonderful dream. He felt his Princess Fair's hand in his. His eye took in his assembled friends, royals and other guests awaiting them. He couldn't believe his mother had made the trip even though Freya had assisted in the process….

…still that had nothing on his reaction to the resurrected newcomers….

He stopped stock cold. _Lancelot? Isolde? WILL? How is this possible?_

"My Prince?" Mithian queried. "Is there something amiss?"

Merlin glanced toward Freya who simply nodded. He could see her relaxed posture as if to say that all was well. "No. We're fine. Sorry."

"That is good," Mithian conceded with an arched eyebrow. Her eyes followed his trying to determine who alarmed him so. With so many people that she had met only once or twice or even not at all, she remained at a disadvantage in that regard. Especially given some of his rogues' gallery, she would rather have not had any more trouble. _Are we under attack in all seriousness?_

Merlin maintained a straight face offering the audience no indication of the brewing telepathic conversation. _Freya seems to be all right with this. Morgana had brought Lancelot back from the dead once before to tear Arthur and Gwen apart. Still Mother said Tristan and Isolde were with Freya at the village._

 _Morgana's gone. Unless there's another dark witch that we don't know about?_ Mithian presumed.

 _None remaining that I know of. Everyone seems to be all right. Maybe we should just wait and see?_ Merlin offered.

 _All right. This is your area of expertise. I am trusting you, Merlin._ Her eyebrow raised another notch. She stopped them at the appointed spot by the dais. _It will be fine. Remember you are worthy! Do not let the prats downstairs tell you otherwise!_

 _Yes, Dear. If I did, you'd never let me hear the end of it anyway._

 _What was that?_

 _Oh nothing._ Merlin's mouth twisted into a momentary grin. _Wish you had the veil though. That is Nemeth tradition, correct?_

 _It is. Still I will make due with what I have, my Prince._ She straightened herself and cleared her throat.

As she did so, the audience members showed their respect. The royals and Lady Elaine offered a nod of the head. The knights, nobles, _Malodius_ and remaining servants in the room bowed and curtseyed.

"Thank you both for taking great care in these troubled times, my Prince and Princess. Tradition guides and steers us through the most chaotic of situations. We are here to witness two transitions for you both. First we shall witness your hand fasting cementing the bond already strongly between you both. Then you shall be crowned as our King and Queen," Lord Brumenwald declared. "For the first ceremony, would the Priestess Freya please step forth?"

Freya somehow kept herself composed. As before, she struggled with the residual feelings for Merlin. Still she knew her duty and course which had to be set. She strode from the room's side to the dais confidently. She inhaled deeply allowing the goddess' presence to fill her. "Thank you, Lord Brumenwald. It is with great pleasure that I preside over this ceremony. Honored Rulers of Other Lands, Citizens of Nemeth and Other Realms, on behalf of the triple goddess and the Hidden Isle, I am here to confirm the bond between two very unique servants to the goddess, Prince Merlin and Princess Mithian of Nemeth. Marriage can serve as a political tool for lands, dynastic claims and titles. Those things, as with the bond itself and the privilege of being with one's true love, comes to us through the goddess in her own time and design." She reached into the pocket of her robe to produce two cloth strips dyed green with red Celtic inlays across them. "Are you both of one mind? Do you wish to proceed?"

Both participants nodded in affirmation.

"Very well. Then hold up your clasped hands," Freya instructed. When the couple had done so, she bound each joined set of hands with a strip and secured it with a slip knot. Afterwards she continued,

"Now you are bound one to the other  
With a tie not easy to break.  
Take the time of binding  
Before the final vows are made  
To learn what you need to know -  
To grow in wisdom and love.  
That your marriage will be strong  
That your love will last  
In this life and beyond."

Merlin without hesitation nodded to his former love. He squeezed his bride's hands affectionately.

Mithian nodded and returned the gesture. "We are for each other, Priestess Freya."

"Very well then. It is time for you both to exchange your final vows. Prince Merlin, will you proceed?" Freya pointed out.

He nodded earnestly. He looked deeply through the sheer veil into Mithian's eyes. His heart danced with nervous energy. Then he began, "I, Merlin, with the blessing of the triple goddess and the universe, do give myself to you, Mithian. I will love and cherish you above all others. May we walk the road together; our love carrying us on from age to age from life time to life time. May we be blessed in our love and bless others as well."

Mithian sighed contentedly. _He did it. He vowed himself to me. I can do no less now!_

"Thank you, Prince Merlin. Princess Mithian, will you proceed?" Freya requested.

Mithian nodded demonstratively. She returned the poignant look from him with one of her own into his dark pools. At that point, she vowed, "I, Mithian, with the blessing of the triple goddess and the universe, do give myself to you, Merlin. I will love and cherish you above all others. May we walk the road together; our love carrying us on from age to age from lifetime to lifetime. May we be blessed in our love and bless others as well." _I seal that bond with our love across our link so that everyone in our order may know._

 _As do I,_ Merlin concurred.

Freya smiled in affirmation giving both participants a nod before proceeding. "As the bond has been tied and the vows made, now I ask the goddess to bless this union. May she provide you, her servants, with the pleasures of hearth and home, a friendly path on which to stride and welcome allies to aid and assist that way. May she grant you both the compassion to look out for your subjects as your extended _familia_. May she make you fruitful with healthy children to serve her as well. This I, Freya, her High Priestess and humble servant, do request for you both on this day and forever more."

"As do we," the couple murmured together reverently. Then over the link, they added, _We give thanks to you, the triple goddess, for this boon and gift. We serve you eagerly._

 _And I thank you, my children,_ the goddess expressed. _Please continue, my High Priestess…._

Freya nodded reverently. She untied the cloths freeing the couple's still clasped hands. "Then my office is done except to request one more thing from you, Prince Merlin." She motioned toward Mithian. "You may kiss your wife."

Merlin stood numbly; his mind swimming in disbelief.

After all of the fighting and struggle, it was finished? _Really?_

Mithian's eyes watered. She wanted to embrace him tightly allowing for the moment's full emotion to crash over them both. Still she maintained her regality. _Merlin?_

His nerves crashed about loudly; the butterflies creating static through the link.

 _Merlin, you heard her. Right? Kiss me please!_

 _Huh?_ He jarred himself back to his sense at her reminder. _Oh yes! I'm sorry._ He sighed deeply while considering her face and then the glittering eyes (not to mention an arched eyebrow). "Thank you. I love you."

"And I you. Forever," Mithian concurred. She embraced him tightly. Her lips defied tradition and pressed tightly onto his, yearning to seal their bond so to speak. She flooded his sensibilities with her energy as her head swam with joy and pleasure.

Just as enthusiastically, his lips matched her effort with their own. His heart floated to the highest peaks possible. He felt as if he was flying.

For more than a few heartbeats, the onlookers simply watched and admired the scene. Most of them knew all too well the couple's individual struggles with happiness. Time and time again, the companions had observed the Prince and Princess sacrifice for the greater good. They'd seen the two royals' devotion to their friends and loved ones. Now more than a few eyes misted over.

 _Duty_ , it seemed, had granted them its own reward for services well done.

After several more heartbeats, Mithian broke off the kiss. She sucked in a deep breath. "We did it."

He placed his forehead against hers. "I still can't believe it. It's real."

"It is indeed, my Prince." She cleared her throat and took a half of a step back. "We do have another task ahead of us. Are you ready?"

He nodded. "Only because you're with me."

"That's kind of you. I think you'll surprise yourself. You have the rest of us in this room," she reminded him. She turned to Lord Brumenwald. "I believe we are ready."

The Chancellor nodded earnestly. "As the Prince and Princess are now joined, so now they are ready for the next stage." He brought out a vial of oil and set it on the table. Then he placed a bowl of water beside the oil. "The dual throne now awaits you, my Lieges. Priestess Freya?"

"The oil and water have been consecrated by the triple goddess. May they follow her path with wisdom, endurance and charity," Freya told him and everyone else.

 _Wisdom? How can I be wise if I feel so stupid?_ Merlin groused to himself.

 _Stop it! Right now! Merlin, you are most certainly not an idiot! Please!_ Mithian lectured telepathically. _Think of everything you've accomplished and risen to. Do what comes instinctually. The rest will come with time. Trust in me. Trust in us._

Merlin bowed his head. _Doubt_ 's burden eased. _Shame_ flushed his cheeks with abandon. He sighed heavily. He looked up at the Chancellor and priestess. "If I may, you overlooked service."

Although she easily deduced his meaning, Freya urged gently, "Please, Prince Merlin, clarify for our sake."

Merlin cleared his throat. "Part of being in a community is that we serve each other. We watch each other's backs. We give ahead for the sake of the greater good. As King Arthur and Princess Mithian have both taught me, being on top means you give the most. They taught me that being the head of a royal household…the _familia_ …means the heaviest of responsibility. It means you think the least of yourself. You put the subjects first, then your friends, your allies and your immediate family before yourself." He rubbed the back of his neck feeling his throat clenching from nerves. "You sacrifice everything for them and the kingdom if necessary. I know that's part of the oath. I want to say it first." He turned to Mithian and took her hands in his own. He looked her squarely in the eyes. "My Princess."

"My Prince," Mithian replied. Her eyes misted. A broad smile spread across her face.

"I know we've already vowed ourselves to each other. I'm adding my service to our kingdom…our people to that. I'm yours and theirs," Merlin affirmed.

"And I am yours and theirs." Mithian nodded before adding through the link. _You see? You do know what's important already. Have faith! I know your heart and mind are good. I know you love our people and me. That's the key. Now we can move ahead. Well spoken._

"And we, your subjects, are gladdened by those words," Brumenwald accepted. "Now, if you would, my Lord and Lady, please kneel for the next stage." He glanced to Freya before stepping to the right.

"Together?" Mithian asked her Warlock.

"Together," Merlin agreed while taking her hand in his. They kneeled alongside one another before the priestess.

Freya stood implacably before them; her face drawn into a stoic mask.

 _Just as Emrys expressed, my Priestess, you know your duty,_ the goddess reminded.

 _I do, Mother. I thought it'd be easier. Forgive me_ , Freya admitted.

 _I know the way is hard, Daughter. Your mortal ways make it so. I have given you your friendships. Emrys and you have much to offer each other. I expect this arrangement to be fruitful. Have faith in yourself much as you ask Emrys to trust himself._

 _Yes._ Freya bit her lip. She saw Merlin arching a caring eyebrow in her direction. She noted Mithian offering an affirming smile. _Yes I am fortunate. Thank you, Mother, for reminding me of that._ "Prince Merlin, Princess Mithian, my thanks for speaking to your service and dedication. We all also serve the goddess. We come from the earth and serve her as well. We are followers. And yet we are also caretakers. You have already sworn to serve your _familia_ , your allies and the Five Kingdoms. Are you still of that mind?"

"We are," the couple vowed again.

"Will you also remember the goddess in your affairs? Will you be tolerant to her, her followers and those of other faiths? Will your service extend to them as well?" Freya continued.

"We will," the couple promised.

"Thank you." Freya dipped her right forefinger in the water bowl. "Then I bless you with this water. As it relieves your foreheads, it shall wash away the doubts of former rank." She touched Mithian's head first. Then she dipped her finger again and touched Merlin's forehead. _Remember our faith in you as well, my Friends._

 _We shall. Thank you, Priestess Freya,_ Mithian replied warmly. While she had expected to feel _Jealousy's_ burning in her stomach, strangely she felt secure instead. Much as Merlin's instincts propelled him in the right direction, so too did hers keep her in the right frame of mind and heart. _Remember something. While you serve the goddess first, you are part of *our familia* as well._

 _No doubts, Freya. We both care about you,_ Merlin affirmed.

 _Thank you_. Somehow Freya kept _Happiness'_ dew from wetting her cheeks. "Accordingly now, I ask if you will rule with compassion and mercy? Will you keep justice for even the lowest of your peasants? Will you judge with a fair eye and a careful mind? Will you guard your borders protecting against threats to a common good?"

"Aye. I shall," Mithian vowed.

"Aye. I will do so," Merlin agreed without hesitation.

"Then I consecrate you both in the name of the triple goddess. May she guide you to the proper way." Freya poured some oil in her hand. She rubbed both hands in it. Then she brushed some across the couple's foreheads. "In her name."

"In her name," the two royals declared.

 _There is one more matter. Another agent approaches. Bade them to look to the northeast corner,_ the goddess advised.

Freya dismissed the brewing question in her mind trusting her mistress' intent. _As you wish._ She raised her eyes to the audience. "My Friends, there is another who shall be joining us." She could feel the energies in the chamber starting to change.

 _Malodius_ raised his head. His tail twitched. His eyes narrowed.

"What is it?" Elena queried.

"He senses magic," Ywain declared.

"As do we," Merlin concurred. He rose to his feet. _Mithian, stay behind me._

 _Merlin, we face this together._ The Princess stood firmly. Her mouth set itself in a firm line. "For our people. For each other."

"Aye." Merlin nodded in affirmation to her. "Whoever's there, step forward and be recognized. Introduce yourself," he announced.

 _Merlin, quit being an idiot and looking a gift horse in the mouth already!_ a familiar voice rang out in everyone's head. From behind the pillar in the northeast corner, a friendly figure strode into view. His blonde hair glistened in the sun. His blue eyes critiqued the assembly before shifting back to the two royals before himself. His white robes hung about his form. In his left hand, he held a sheathed sword.

 _Consternation_ swept through the crowd much as fire would a stretch of open prairie. Eyes stared in disbelief. Mouths gaped.

Merlin stared in disbelief. Questions flooded his brain. He glanced at Freya and then back to the figure moving toward him. He'd failed in saving the other. He' d watched the other die in his arms. He _burned_ the body. He'd trudged down _Lament's_ path.

Gwen moved forward. Her eyes met the agent's with relief and joy. "Arthur!" Laying aside the usual niceties, she rushed toward him.

Arthur's eyes twinkled for his Queen. "Hello, Gwen."

"You're back! You're back!" Gwen presumed.

Arthur sighed. "We can speak about that later, Gwen. I'm sorry. I have my task. Then I must return."

"Return? Return where?" Gwen pressed. "Arthur, what is this? What's going on?"

"He is the goddess' emissary now, Queen Guinevere," Freya explained. "As Prince Merlin explained to you before, King Arthur died of a mortal wound despite the Prince's and Kilgarrah's best efforts to save him. He returns now to affirm the transition."

"Transition? The people of Camelot need you, Arthur! _I_ need you!" Gwen protested.

"I know. I have returned to help restore order. I wish there had been more time," Arthur declared. "Just know that I always love you. I will always watch over you and our people." He took a calming breath. "Forgive me, Guinevere. I wish it could be different. It is for others to guide Albion now." He took the last two steps toward Merlin and Mithian.

"Sire," Merlin affirmed before starting to bow.

"Merlin, please! You're a Prince now and about to be a King. A simple nod will do," Arthur scolded half-seriously with bits of affection mixed in. "I hope you learned something from watching Father, Gwen and me."

"As have we all, Arthur. I thank you for being here," Mithian acknowledged.

"And I am happy that you are happy at last, Princess. Granted I never expected it to be with…" Arthur started before Mithian's arched eyebrow stopped him in his tracks. Clearing his throat, he quickly rerouted his words, "It is for you both to take the lead against the coming storm." He turned to the assembly. "I know that there are some who doubt Merlin's place up here. I assure you of his heart and character as if anyone ever needed that. He is where he needs to be. Assure those here in Nemeth and elsewhere that Merlin _was meant_ to be a King. Even as a servant, he taught me a great deal about humility, respect and sacrifice. He always stood at my side no matter the cost. The only time he couldn't, it was because Morgana forced him to regain his magic. We all saw the result of that at Camlann."

"Arthur, I should have been with you. You died because I wasn't fast enough. I…." Merlin pointed out.

"Merlin, yes, you have many faults," Arthur declared with the usual eye roll for effect. "One of which is being so thick headed. I forgave you for hiding your magic. Remember?"

"I…do," Merlin recalled hesitantly.

"Then _forgive yourself_ , Merlin. For once, accept yourself. Learn from the past. Live in the present. Look to the future. Be better every day for your Queen and people. There is something else. Stand still, Merlin." Arthur drew Excalibur from its scabbard. "I have been reminded of an oversight on my part. When we initially formed our fellowship during those dark times when Morgana and Morgause took Camelot, I knighted our companions…Sir Gawain, Sir Lancelot, Sir Percival, Sir Leon, Sir Elyan. But I selfishly overlooked you, Merlin." Arthur snorted at his own oversight. Then he continued, "You wielded this sword to defeat the immortal legions. Did he not, Sir Lancelot?"

"Aye. That Prince Merlin did!" Lancelot affirmed. "He saved us all but expected no thanks or credit. As he has on several occasions, his magic is a force for good. Truly he is the greatest friend." He bowed to them both.

"You got that right!" Gawain jumped in without hesitation.

"Arthur, I wish you could be here to lead. You're the leader," Merlin insisted.

"Merlin, I started the process. We taught each other along the way. Now it is for Mithian and you to take the next step," Arthur disagreed. "Hold still." He tapped his former manservant on each shoulder with the sword. "You are now my equal and brother. And, Mithian, I wish to add my blessing to your marriage. May Merlin and you make each other happy in all regards. I wish I could have seen to that myself."

"Arthur, as you said, what happened was meant to happen," Mithian assured him. "Even when you set me aside, you offered Gedref as recompense. You and Queen Guinevere have been friends in all regards. Kay knew this when he led our knights to aid you at Camlann. We serve each other. Thank you for your blessing. It means a great deal. We can only hope to live up to your example."

"You already are. Now, Lord Brumenwald, I believe there is one more thing?" Arthur pointed out. "The symbols of state?"

"Yes," the Chancellor agreed. He pushed his senses back to the there and now. He motioned toward the thrones where the regalia sat in neat piles awaiting the couple.

Arthur nodded. "Then, Mithian, with the goddess' grace, may I present you with your robes of state?" He carefully drew her robes about her before pinning them at her neck. Then he presented her with a golden scepter. "As you have stood for Nemeth and Camelot, you have more than proven yourself worthy. I present you with your crown now." He held up the Queen's crown of gold with polished gems. "May you wear this in as worthy a fashion as your mother, Queen Taene, did." He set it on her head. "Congratulations, _Queen Mithian_." He offered her a respectful nod of the head before embracing her.

Around the chamber, the crowd applauded affectionately and enthusiastically.

Merlin cheered telepathically, _You deserve this, Mithian._ He kneeled. _I am ready when you are._

Arthur was about to remind Merlin (yet again) before Mithian did so. "My Prince, I will not crown you. We are _equals._ I am not above you. You are not above me." She glanced to Arthur. "It is for him to do so."

Arthur returned to the dais. There he gathered the remaining regalia. He returned to Merlin's side. "As a knight, I should have given you a sword. We shall have to make it this one. As you had Excalibur created for me, so shall I return it to you." He sheathed the blade once again before removing the belt and scabbard from his own waist. "This, Merlin, is for you now. Wield it wisely. Treat it with care." He secured the belt around Merlin's waist. "This is the staff of state. Wield it wisely." He handed the gilt staff to his friend. "Lord Brumenwald, the seal if you would?"

"Of course," Lord Brumenwald agreed. He held the ring out to the Prince. "It is yours now."

Merlin glanced toward his Queen. Then he replied, "I shall accept it for Queen Mithian, our people and myself, Lord Brumenwald. Arthur?"

"You are enjoying this _way too much_ , Merlin," Arthur noted with the familiar edge in his voice. He slid the ring onto his friend's hand. "It fits well, I think."

"We can hope to use it well," Merlin presumed.

Arthur nodded before drawing the royal emerald cape over Merlin's shoulders and securing it at the neck. "That is the _right response_." He held the royal crown up for consideration. A smile creased his facial features. "And now for the last touch." He set the crown on his friend's dark hair before stepping back. "Congratulations, _King Merlin_." Admittedly the name made his ear quirk for a moment. "My friend and brother." He embraced the new King tightly. He leaned close and added low, "And, Merlin?"

"Yeah?"

"Never forget this or your worthiness for this role," Arthur added in a whisper. "It is for Mithian and you to lead now." He stepped back and considered them both. "You both fit your parts well. Remember to look into your hearts and be strong in the coming days. Meleagant is coming. While I cannot lead my people, I know you both will play your parts well. I have faith in you both."

"That is kind, Arthur. Thank you," Merlin expressed.

"You're welcome." Arthur glanced once again at Freya. Then he exhaled heavily. "I wish I could stay and see more. Know that things are in motion, Everyone. Trust in each other. Know that from this chaos, a new order will rise. Even from the pain, we shall all endure. I love you all. You especially, Gwen." He smiled in her direction. "You won't be alone."

"I am," Gwen told him.

"Not for much longer. There is another for you. And you know who that is already," Arthur declared. "I'll leave that to you, Gwen. Just know that I love you. Farewell." With that, he turned and strode into _Sol_ 's mid-morning display disappearing into the glistening sunbeams.

For several heartbeats, _Silence_ smothered the entire chamber. Minds struggled to comprehend Arthur's impromptu appearance and role in the proceedings. They puzzled over the meanings contained within his words. They wondered about what the future held for them all. They worried about the threats. They pondered the royals' promise.

Finally Lord Brumenwald broke the ice. "LONG LIVE THE KING AND QUEEN!"

"LONG LIVE THE KING AND QUEEN! LONG LIVE THE KING AND QUEEN! LONG LIVE THE KING AND QUEEN!" the assembled throng chorused in support. Their hands clapped akin to thunder. Not one person held back or seemed half-hearted in that area. Perhaps _Doubt_ still held some in its sway in the provinces. Still among the loyal nobles and the allies, the sentiment weighed toward unconditional support.

Merlin struggled to maintain his composure. _We did it! We really did it._

 _As I told you we would, my King. Oh ye of little faith,_ Mithian reminded and needled him simultaneously.

 _Because we support each other, my Queen_ , Merlin responded. _Not that you'd let me forget that anyway._

 _What was that?_ Mithian retorted fighting to keep the smirk from her face.

 _Oh nothing._ He added a shrug for her benefit.

They turned to face the supportive crowd. They raised their hands in thanks and affirmation.

Challenges indeed faced them from within their borders and beyond. A new base still needed to be established. New faces would replace those languishing in the dungeons beneath.

But _Hope_ 's light brightened the moment. And at that point, it was all that counted…..


	43. Border Alert

Chapter 42

[Richmont Bastion, Nemeth's Northern Border—Later that Afternoon]

Perhaps in response to the royal celebrations in Whitgate, _Sol_ held off _Tempest_ 's frigid advance. Blue skies and gentle breezes albeit with a slight icy edge offered a pleasant view to the shepherds in their pasture. The knights and infantry stationed in the granite and stone bastion especially noted the dichotomy between the blue on their side and the dark clouds looming over the buffer kingdom just a league away.

A dark omen to be sure…..

A knight brushed his salt and pepper hair from his eyes. He watched the barren grasslands below for new activity. Other than the war with Cawdor years earlier, this assignment had proven blissfully peaceful. Usually he witnessed the passage of only a few sheep under their shepherds' care. Occasional riders did pass over the border but that was haphazard. _Sometimes I wonder why we are here. Even that councilor suggested as much._ Lord Aethelwald's ride nagged at him. Despite the passage of several days, his mind still probed at the elderly official's sudden appearance and terse dismissal of Richmont's small contingent. _Why would the senior councilor ride north? Only Cawdor lies that way. What would he want with Meleagant? That monster nearly was the end of us before._ He scratched at his beard.

"Ho, Sir Cuthbert! Any new wool sighting?" a younger knight queried irreverently.

Cuthbert arched an eyebrow. "You'd be better served to keep a serious mood up here, Sir Samuel."

"For rabid sheep. Certainly your imagination brews a dire picture. Perhaps King Rodor should make you his bard," Samuel scoffed.

"You're too young to remember Meleagant's last advance. Pray we do not see that like again," Cuthbert chided. His eye caught a flash of crimson against the horizon. His heart clenched for a heartbeat. _Memoria_ drove an icy chill down his spine.

"Crimson knights here? Camelot is too far south," Samuel presumed.

Beneath them a trio of Cawdorian scouts galloped into view. They surveyed the terrain. Seeing only the two knights watching them in turn, they turned their dark steeds and pushed them back in the direction they came. They did not dare to keep Meleagant waiting longer than needed.

"Is Sir Reginald downstairs?" Cuthbert demanded.

"Aye. I just left him there." Samuel furrowed his brow. "Do you know who those riders were?"

"They're scouts for that monster," Cuthbert affirmed. "Keep careful watch. I go to inform him." With that he rushed off toward the door and stairs beyond.

 _A few riders and he's having a fit. Old man needs to relax._ Samuel raised his own skin to his mouth and set to watch for himself.

[Minutes Later]

Cuthbert rushed to the bastion captain's door. Unlike their younger colleague, he knew Reginald would remember the last assault. Both still bore scars from that war. Both had lost friends and allies in that affair. After the previous treaty, everyone considered the brewing recurrence to be a flight of fancy never to happen again.

And yet it was….

 _It is only a few scouts. Still to have transgressed on Caeveronian land? Certainly Queen Annis would frown on such things._ He beat on the oaken door.

"Enter!" a rough voice from within bade him.

Cuthbert lifted the latch and pushed the door open. He hustled into the captain's office. There he found a blonde-haired knight clad in chain mail and an emerald tunic to match his own. He noted the scar running across the superior's cheek just staying a hair away from the latter's left eye. "Pardon, Sir Reginald!"

Reginald considered the anxious knight in front of himself. He tapped a finger on the desk while weighing the other's mood. He knew Cuthbert not to just fly off the handle at any sheep grazing in front of Richmont. Furthermore he too recalled the previous battle and knew of Cuthbert's martial prowess. "Your alarm signals a grievous omen, Sir Cuthbert. What news from the tower?"

"Three riders, Captain, wearing red and carrying Cawdorian standards. They rode in from the north, surveyed our area and rode back from whence they came," Cuthbert reported. Despite _Anxiety_ 's assault on his sensibilities, he forced himself to stand straight and tall. He modulated his voice. "Surely Sir Damian and Sir Finnegan should be recalled from town?"

Reginald nodded. While he wasn't one to react over a few riders, he knew better than to doubt this news. Cawdorian scouts would never transgress others' borders except if their master wished it so. The accursed standard hadn't been seen that far south in a decade's time. "I will wake Sir George and send him to fetch them. At the very least, King Rodor should be informed. Take Nightrider and ride for Whitgate. With any luck, you should be there by morning."

Cuthbert nodded. "Aye. I shall ride through the night if necessary." He nodded to his superior. "Be well."

"And you. Ride hard, Sir Cuthbert. I'd rather this be a false alarm than a neglected sign. Meleagant is aware that he violated the treaty just now. We should be prepared. He would not do so if he wasn't willing to invade again," Reginald assessed. "You are dismissed."

"Thank you." Cuthbert turned and disappeared back into the hall.

 _That monster needs to be put down. Certainly he cannot be trusted!_ Reginald set his quill and gall bottle aside. He inspected the parchment on his table. Then he put out the torch by his side and shut the door.

As much as he hated to disrupt well-deserved leaves, he needed all hands on deck…..


	44. Merlin in the Garden

Chapter 43 [Whitgate]

Coronation Day sped by in a flurry. Congratulations were exchanged. Hands shaken. Negotiations to both establish and reaffirm treaties were set up. Talk of new ranks and positions to be filled at court echoed off of the citadel's granite walls.

And yet a cloud hung over the entire affair. _Pandora_ had set one of her boxes down in the dungeons and left a few others for the newly-crowned couple and their guests to consider.

Wedding presents like those one could do without…..

[Royal Gardens]

 _Sol_ shone warmly over the enclosed courtyard. Various plants from across the waters displayed their wares for the passerby. The insects busily pressed through their daily labors. Gentle breezes swayed the flowers and evergreen canopies overhead.

It should have been peaceful but alas, it was not…..

Merlin sat in the midst of the beauty. His mind doggie-paddled struggling to stay afloat in _Change_ 's tidal wave. Granted he had what he had wanted: respect, his secret known and allies who accepted it, his mother in the comfortable place she deserved and Mithian's love. He wished they could celebrate as a couple, rule as monarchs or do whatever they were supposed to do.

Funny how life intervened in all of that….

The Crown and staff beckoned to the responsibility of rule. It reminded him of the issues governing the kingdom. It nudged his consideration toward the rebels in the dungeons. It whispered of his subjects' needs and his duties in that regard.

The ring resting on his right third finger sparkled in the light. It beckoned his heart toward his Queen. It emphasized his expanding _familia_ (both old and new). It practically subliminally shoved him toward the courtyard's gate and her side.

Excalibur weighed against his left hip reminding him of outer obligations. It reminded him of Meleagant's southward tide bearing down on Nemeth. It almost seemed to buzz with anticipation awaiting another chance to cleanse itself further….

…to wash away Uther's misuse of it…

…to offer Merlin yet another chance to redeem himself and it as well….

 _I didn't know what I had at the time._ He unsheathed the blade and held it up to the light. _Not until we faced Morgause's army would I know. If only I hadn't been such an arse about it._ He quirked his brow and rolled his eyes. _You can stop gloating, Kilgarrah._

 _Gloating? Me? Surely I would not make light of a ruling King, Young Warlock,_ the Great Dragon retorted with equal bits of cynicism and sarcasm.

 _I can feel the smirk from here,_ Merlin insisted.

 _Perhaps I am. Perhaps I am not. The important thing, Merlin, is that you are growing as a man. As Mithian has advised, you are rising to the challenge in front of yourself. Doubt, however, is akin to quicksand. It will pull you down. Too much rides on you. Mithian and the others await you,_ Kilgarrah advised.

 _Duty calls,_ Merlin realized.

 _Heavily does Duty's crown weigh on the ruler's head, Merlin. Remember that,_ Kilgarrah concluded before going silent.

Merlin pulled himself to his feet. He admired the roses and lilacs for a heartbeat. Then he headed for the gate. Upon opening it, he found Gawain chugging from a goblet. "Already in the mead, are we?"

"Hey! Searching does build a thirst," Gawain retorted without missing a beat. He considered the vessel in his hand. "Mith's looking for you."

"I had to work things out. I want to be at my best for her," Merlin countered. "Besides does Britomart know you have that?"

"She's not here. Besides I stopped on the way for it," Gawain defended himself.

"Maybe then we should bring it with us?" Merlin supposed.

Gawain frowned. "I'm not _married_ like some people."

"I _could_ marry you two." Merlin smirked at the other man. "Someone needs to watch over you."

"Thanks a lot." Gawain cleared his throat roughly. "Try to be a friend and keep you out of Mith's doghouse, Your Kingliness, and you just have to ruin things."

"Who's ruining _anything_? You two care about each other. Why not?" Merlin pointed out.

Gawain made a face. "Maybe I care about Brit. Okay whatever. I'm _not_ ready for the ball and chain."

"Or maybe I could appoint you as my Sampler of Produce in the Village Square?" Merlin cracked.

Gawain took a minute before he caught the Warlock's meaning. He rolled his eyes. "You and whose army? The little women?"

"If I tell the Queen and Britomart that you called them that, you really will be there," Merlin insinuated. Fun may have been fun but he wasn't about to allow anyone to call his wife that. "Maybe I could make a certain _other_ suggestion to her?"

"Fine. Fine." Gawain shook that thought off. Granted he did want to be with Britomart. Still he wasn't ready to commit. There were too many taverns. Too many women awaited him. Not enough time for nagging.

"Lead on then," Merlin urged.

Gawain chuckled.

"Now what?" Merlin wondered.

"Yes, Your Worship," Gawain retorted before leading the new ruler toward their destination in the castle beyond…..


	45. More Help for Cuthbert

Chapter 44

[Campsite—About a Third of the Way Between Richmont and Whitgate]

Cuthbert bit hard into a crusty piece of bread. His chest and lungs tingled from the frigid inhaled air. A glance upward ascertained that the looming storm clouds stalked him southward lying perched like a hawk sizing up its next meal from high above. _Bloody devilry this is!_ He glanced toward Nightrider who drank from the nearby stream. _Drink up. Next water's not for forty leagues at least!_ He emptied his water skin and stood slowly allowing his knees to straighten slowly.

Spits of rain brushed against his face teasing and reminding him of the looming threat.

 _No telling where that bastard and his horde are at this point!_ The knight stalked over to the stream. He stooped and stuck two water skins into the water allowing the current to fill them. His ears perked to every sound. His eyes warily darted this way and that tuned to each detail. Each bird's flight turned his head. Each glint of light caught his attention.

 _Paranoia_ ate at him to say the least.

 _Hopefully Prince Kay will have the garrison ready._ He focused on that thought trying to buoy his resolve. Another glimpse overhead noted _Sol_ 's passage more than halfway across the sky. The chill cut through his riding cloak and chain mail. His eyes turned toward the winding dusty trail disappearing into the forest beyond. He understood that a ride through the day and long into the night would be required. He smothered the dying embers with dirt. Then he whistled gently.

Nightrider perked his ears. He raised his head anxiously. A strange vibration unsettled him much like his rider.

"Calm yourself," Cuthbert advised gently. He batted a sudden burst of mist aside. "Now what?"

A twig snapped to his right.

His hand slid the blade from its scabbard. He tensed anticipating an enemy spy or another threat. "Show yourself!"

"Calm yourself, _Sirrah_ ," a feminine voice soothed. Much as the mist had filled the air, it dissipated just as quickly. In its center, a lone cloaked figure regarded him. She pulled her hood back revealing a pale Caucasian complexion, dark hair and a high arching eyebrow. She sauntered toward him with a confident smirk. "I am Nimue, a priestess of the old religion. I am to speed your way to Whitgate."

"Nimue?" Cuthbert backed away several steps toward Nightrider. He remembered the tales of a powerful priestess by that name harassing Uther Pendragon's court. "I've heard poor account of you!"

She rolled her eyes. "I serve the goddess. Perhaps you might consider that it is by her will that I am here. You can ride all night and arrive unable to aid your King and Queen. I assure you I bear you no malice, Sir Cuthbert."

He considered her sarcastically. "Rodor has ruled by himself for over a decade. You do not know."

She frowned. "News is slow to reach your frontier, is it not? Your court is in chaos, Sir Cuthbert. King Rodor and Prince Kay are dead. Mithian rules along with her husband. It is they who seek to unify the Five Kingdoms against the looming threat from the north. We have little time for such debates." She waved her hands summoning more magical energies.

Before he could protest, they and Nightrider disappeared in a lavender flash.

[Whitgate—Right Outside of the Citadel]

Cuthbert winced and grunted. He rubbed his eyes to clear them of the glare. "What devilry are you up to, Woman? So help me!" Rather than the sylvan sounds, his ears picked up on urban affairs instead.

Nightrider reared anxiously at the strange sight.

"Ho, Boy! What else could happen?" he declared. As his eyes blurred into focus, he recognized Whitgate's open square. "We're here?"

"As I promised, did I not?" Nimue shrugged almost playfully. She stared at him almost sarcastically at him. "Now you are needed inside."

At that moment, the citadel's doors opened. Several blue clad knights rushed down led by Galahad.

"Identify yourselves! I…." Galahad stared in recognition. "Sir Cuthbert? What madness is this? You are in Richmont!"

"Sir Galahad, pardon my sudden appearance. Sir Reginald sent me to deliver word of the Cawdorian advance to King Rodor. The Priestess Nimue tells me that he no longer rules. Is this so?" Cuthbert queried.

Galahad quirked an eyebrow at her. "Another priestess now?"

"Ask Priestess Freya. She will speak to my role in our common purpose, Sir Galahad," she asserted.

"And if I ask Uther's former knights? Or perhaps our King?" Galahad rebutted.

"Perhaps if they had understood their duty rather than fought against it, we might not have had to oppose each other. She snorted not giving the knights any sign of weakness.

"We can ask King Merlin," Prince Bors interjected.

She shook her head. While she well anticipated the coming argument with the new monarch, Gwen and Camelot's knights, she well understood the need for the unified effort against the looming Cawdorian tide. "Aye. We should speak of this before the assembly. I assure you I mean King Merlin and Queen Mithian no harm."

"So it is true?" Cuthbert queried anxiously.

Galahad bowed his head. "Aye. King Rodor and Prince Kay lie in the mausoleum below. The Prince perished at Camlann with many of our worthy brethren. The nobles' uprising here led to our sovereign's untimely demise. To his credit, King Merlin quelled the rebellion. We do have much to speak of indeed." He motioned to the knights following him. "Sir Cuthbert's horse needs a stall. I require one of you to tend to that."

One of the Gallic knights strode to Nightrider's side while taking his reins in hand.

"Take care with him, Good Knight," Cuthbert bade. After his mount followed the warrior's lead toward the stable nearby, he noted, "Lead on, Sir Galahad. I wish to inform our rulers of my news. I also wish to hear more of these events."

"Then follow us," Galahad advised. "And you, Lady, mind yourself as well. Priestess Freya has indeed spoken to your role. She has proven herself. I would ask you to do the same."

"And well I shall," Nimue concurred. She buried her indignant feelings toward the head knight's words for the greater good. She strode along with Cuthbert and the remaining warriors into the granite structure and the meeting therein.


	46. Consensus

Chapter 46 [Throne Room]

Tension and emotion buzzed through the chamber. The visiting dignitaries wondered amongst themselves about the next course of action. Others, such as Elaine and Hunith, questioned their places in that assembly despite the hosts' insistent invitation. The recently revived participants mulled over their roles in the discussion and the conflict to follow. Kilgarrah poked his head through the open window.

And that was before Nimue's appearance _really_ stirred up matters.

Perhaps it would be for the rulers to coalesce these various factions into a united whole. For the sake of the Five Kingdoms, it would be necessary.

Even as she maintained her polished courtly exterior, Mithian worried about _Chaos'_ brewing mess in front of herself. She tapped a finger on the throne's armrest. Her mind yanked at the situation's strings hoping to produce a sane melodic song through the situation. _So many agendas and interests. How did Uther and Arthur deal with this? How did Father and Kay do it?_

"It will work out, Milady," Britomart insisted. "If Sir Gawain didn't find the cask, he'll bring the King back."

"I know." Mithian smiled at her loyal friend. She noted the Great Dragon considering her. _Kilgarrah?_

 _As the fire hair suggested, Merlin is on his way. I have urged him to consider the deeper context,_ Kilgarrah indicated.

 _Thank you,_ Mithian expressed. She sipped on the goblet next to her. _Merlin?_

 _Mithian, I'm sorry. Gawain and I are on our way. I wanted to put my thoughts in order before joining you there,_ Merlin apologized.

She nodded absently. She could appreciate the baptism-by-fire he was going through. Unlike her, he had little opportunity to learn how to deal with his magic, being a servant and now a royal figure. At times, he had to stay in the shadows emerging in stages and sometimes burning himself in the process. She recalled adjusting to his overprotection of Arthur/borderline insubordination toward her during the courtship. She rightfully valued it as his heart rather than ego. _Merlin, you have to portray confidence and poise even when you don't feel that way. For our people's sake if not our own._

 _I know. Thank you though for the reminder,_ Merlin expressed. _Please let Britomart know Gawain hasn't strayed near the cask. He is expecting a tavern trip later though._

That ultimatum quirked the Queen's eyebrow and elicited a snort from her lips. _That would figure._ She saw the missing duo slip into the chamber. She stood. "ATTENTION, EVERYONE! YOUR HOST, KING MERLIN!"

Almost like a thunderclap, the announcement averted all of the other activities. Collectively the attention turned to the Warlock who made his way toward the front of the room.

For his part, Merlin just tried to walk straight. His nerves flared inside of himself. He could almost hear Arthur advising him not to be an idiot and to carry himself with strength and resolve. His eyes wandered over the assembly meeting each of theirs in turn. Their expectations and doubts weighed down on him making each step more onerous than the previous one. Still he wouldn't falter. He wouldn't quit.

He wouldn't fail his wonderful wife.

He stood next to her. He offered the group a confident (or the appearance of that at least) smile. He bade, "Thank you. I apologize for keeping you waiting. I wanted to be at my best for you all. Given the crisis in front of us, you deserve that much." He glanced toward Mithian and nodded.

"As we all should be for each other," Mithian noted. "We face an invasion from the north. Meleagant of Cawdor leads his forces toward our border. Despite a failed attempt to invade Amazonia, his army remains beyond any of ours by themselves." She noted Queen Elena's stifled reaction. "Yes, Queen Elena?"

"Pardon me, Queen Mithian." Queen Elena rose slowly. "I wish to support your point. My scouts determined an army thousands strong. I had sent Matilda to gather help from Camelot and here hoping that we Amazons could hold out in the meantime. A fortuitous rockslide blocked the Cawdorians' advance east. The outmost scouts heard a loud roar and observed scorch marks across the boulders. I know not what could have done that."

"You have only to look up, Good Queen," Kilgarrah revealed.

 _Discontent_ and _Fear_ rippled through the chamber at the assessment. Many recalled the Great Dragon's assault on Camelot only a few years earlier. They remembered Uther's hunting down of such beings. They questioned whether or not they could count on him.

Merlin frowned. He slapped the armrest. "Everyone! Kilgarrah is not here to harm any of us! I assure you he and his fellow dragon, Aithusa, act out of our common interest! Peace!" He turned toward his brother of sorts. "Thank you, Kilgarrah. What can you tell us of the army?"

Mithian nodded. A pleased smile creased her lips. _Well done!_

Kilgarrah nodded in respect. "As Queen Elena assessed, they are thousands strong. We delayed their way. We inflicted some casualties before they retreated back into their own realm."

"Pardon me, Your Majesty. How can you tell this dragon's intentions? Only the dragon lords could do so," King Bors questioned.

"True they could," Queen Elena concurred. "What a pity Uther's misguided purge eliminated them."

"Not all of them," Merlin disagreed. "One survives. I am that one."

Another round of stares and surprise flowed across the chamber. Was there no end to Merlin's secrets? For some, _Consternation_ gnawed anew at their resolve.

"Merlin has to conceal who he was. He had no choice!" Gaius interjected. "Do not judge him! All of us in this chamber owe him our lives several times over!"

"And that is how he drove the white dragon away from Camlann," Galahad deduced. He turned to his monarchs. "Is it not, my King?"

"It is indeed. Aithusa is with us now, Sir Galahad. Thank you," Merlin clarified. "But yes, I am a dragon lord. I can sense his thoughts. He and Aithusa, the White Dragon, are part of our coalition. He has done us a service. He has no agenda save the Greater Good. We should all endeavor to do the same." He looked around the room before stopping upon Nimue.

 _You seem surprised, Merlin. As you just said, we all have a common agenda now,_ the newly-revived priestess explained telepathically with a sarcastic smirk. _The triple goddess revived Freya and me to do her bidding. Just keep her interests in mind and we will work well together. I did bring your knight, Sir Cuthbert, here to report on the north. Did I not?_

Recalling Nimue's scheming during his first year in Camelot, Merlin forced himself to collect his wits. "Yes well…Sir Cuthbert, perhaps you might tell us of the north?"

 _Merlin, what is it? What's wrong?_ Mithian wondered.

 _It's all right. I tell you afterwards._ Merlin calmed before clearing his throat. "Sir Cuthbert, please report."

Cuthbert bowed his head. "Of course, my King. While the main army itself has yet to be sighted at Richmont, we, the garrison, did identify their scouts' presence outside of our walls. Given what we know of Meleagant's tactics, I'd say we have two or three days before the red horde reaches the citadel."

"Two or three days?" King Bors interjected. "Even if I sent word today, my forces could not reach there in time. Even with a hard ride on my best horse and favorable winds across the water, I'd be fortunate to reach Gaul in that time."

Before another wave of panic could sweep across the room, Gwen jumped in. "Perhaps I have not ruled as long as some of you. Still there's something I have learned. When crises struck at Camelot, we trust in ourselves and our friends. Somehow we got through the trouble. The problem disappeared. Things were resolved as if by magic which…of course…in some cases thanks to a certain servant-warlock, they were. Now, the only thing that's changed is that we know who's practicing the magic. It is of little consequence. We have faith in each other and do what we need to support each other."

"As a case in point, King Merlin defeated Morgause's undead army," Lancelot revealed.

Merlin sighed. His fingers rubbed his temples in consternation. He recalled how he'd failed to secure the Cup of Life allowing for Morgause to wreck havoc on the greater social order. "Lancelot, as Queen Guinevere just said, we need each other. I hardly accomplished what I did by myself. Several of the people in this room fought her warriors giving me a chance to knock over the Cup. If Gaius and you didn't deal with the threats in that chamber, I'd never have had the chance. If Elyan, Percival, Leon, Gawain and Arthur didn't fight off the other soldiers in the dungeon, we never have that chance. Magic or not, I just played a small part."

Gawain exchanged eye rolls with Lancelot before spitting out. "For _once_ , Your Worship, will you _please_ take some credit? PLEASE!"

Mithian rubbed her Warlock's hand. _Gawain has a point, Merlin. So do you. While the sum of the whole is greater than each of us, we all still have our individual value. Listen to him. You are not a failure._

Merlin simply nodded. He drew Excalibur and considered it in his lap. His eye scanned the runes. Then he stood slowly.

 _Merlin, what is it?_ Mithian queried telepathically.

 _Trust me._ The new King faced the assembly before continuing, "As Queen Guinevere has said, we all work together and we get through the problem. That can work now as well. If we stand united, we have a chance to drive Meleagant back. We can defeat him!" He sucked up his resolve before pressing on. "STAND WITH US NOW! STAND AND FIGHT!" To punctuate the point, he raised the enchanted dragon blade in the air overhead.

Mithian rose from her throne. She placed her own hand on top of Merlin's raised sword hand. "STAND UNITED FOR NEMETH AND THE FIVE KINGDOMS! STAND WITH US NOW!"

What happened next would drive chroniclers and annalists nearly-insane for the centuries to come. As the couple joined hands, a display triggered. Excalibur emitted a silver shaft of light. The two new royals' aura streaked almost in a candy cane red and white striping effect out over the entire chamber. A loud boom akin to thunder shook the air.

Smoke and ozone hung heavily about the new King and Queen.

A new sense of consternation and indecision hung in the air. The imbedded prejudice against magic animated most of the audience.

Still to those who knew the ways of sorcery, surprise hardly held a heartbeat of attention in their regard. Rather they knew already. The two priestesses and Talesin exchanged knowing looks between themselves and the Great Dragon.

Finally Kilgarrah himself surmised to break the ice, "Such a thing has not been seen in an age. _Destiny_ has made her choice. I cannot disagree with her logic." He bowed his head respectfully toward his brother/dragon lord.

"Thank you, Kilgarrah," Merlin accepted. "Perhaps Priestesses Freya and Nimue can assist with transporting our knights and warriors to Richmont?"

"We shall do so. Perhaps Master Talesin can assist us?" Freya proposed.

"I would be willing to assist if it is of the King and Queen's mind," Talesin agreed.

The Camelot and Nemethian knights looked anxiously at each other. While they trusted Merlin, they weren't quite so eager to just offer themselves to sorcerous mass transit by people they didn't know.

 _Malodius_ bellowed an indignant roar in protest of their attitude.

Gawain rolled his eyes. "Right on, Blood Lion! Hey, Everyone! They're willing to help us! Quit acting like bloody buggers already!"

"While I would not readily trust the Priestess Nimue due to her previous actions at Camelot, I am willing to offer her the opportunity to prove herself anew due to circumstance. I do trust Priestess Freya and King Merlin. _Malodius_ lends his support and so shall I if it suits my Lord and Lady," Ywain declared.

"Well it should! I wouldn't be here if Freya hadn't helped me! All right?" Gawain added.

"You wouldn't have been hurt if not for Morgana either," Leon countered.

"And we'd all be dead if not for Merlin's magic," Lancelot jumped in.

"Not to mention Gaius' and Priestess Freya's intercession at that point," Merlin added. "Our allies have offered their assistance." He turned to Mithian and received a nod from her. "We will be glad to accept it. Thank you." He let his eyes drift toward Nimue again. _I still would like to talk with you._

 _As long as you remember what I said before, Merlin,_ Nimue reminded him.

Merlin considered the debate for a long moment. His mind ran along Ywain's train of argument. He still remembered the poison, other mischief and the last confrontation on the Isle of the Blessed. He also realized however that she had paid a price for those actions at the triple goddess' hands.

Mithian, for her part, brooded over her past experience with magic. Since learning about Merlin's abilities in that regard, she'd figured out the source of Arthur's mysterious belching and clumsiness around her during their aborted engagement. She recalled the previous prejudice under her father's early rule and that of Uther. A look toward Elaine reminded her further of that attitude. She glanced at her own wrist noting the scar from Morgana's malice. Despite the negativity, she'd seen positives from Freya and Merlin in their sorcery. For her, it seemed the person not the substance made it good or evil. She cleared her throat. "If Queens Elena and Guinevere in addition to King Bors would meet with our sorcerers and me, I'm sure we can work out a strategy. Kilgarrah, perhaps Aithusa and you could watch over Richmont until we join you? Meantime we should all check on our chain mail and weaponry. I would prefer to have our forces in position as soon as possible."

Merlin would have added more. Still it seemed that she'd covered all of the bases. He turned to Kilgarrah. _Thank you._

 _I will always do what I can, Merlin,_ the Great Dragon replied. _If I see anything, I will inform you._

 _We appreciate that,_ Mithian expressed.

 _It is an honor, Mithian. Please watch over Merlin. He can be impetuous at times,_ Kilgarrah noted with an impish barb at the end.

 _I shall_ , Mithian agreed. _Satisfaction_ prompted her smirk at her husband.

Merlin blushed for a heartbeat before reasserting his outward calm. Despite his embarrassment at the teasing, he managed to remain calm.

Mithian adjourned, "Thank you, Everyone. We shall meet at Richmont. Until then, may you go in peace." She walked down from the throne and headed for the antechamber beyond.

 _Now what?_ Merlin followed her. He wanted to speak to her about the events during that meeting. _Doubt_ clouded his confidence. _Hesitation_ slowed his gait.

As much of a leader as he could be, he knew he had much to learn.

The question was, would he have the opportunity to do so?


	47. Advice in the Armory

Chapter 47 [Armory—Half an Hour Later]

Merlin walked around the area inspecting the cache therein. Rodor's and Kay's respective breastplates glinted from the light streaming through the window. Several imposing maces and swords sat on the chipped weather beaten table to his right.

The nearby forges' sounds alerted him to their presence. The blacksmiths' hammers banged against metal. The red hot armor sizzled in the cooling water. Tanners' shears cut against leather. Stones swiped against swords sharpening their edges.

The sounds of a peaceful people going to war again…Going away when _Anarchy_ festered within the new borders….

 _How can we leave when we might not have a capital to come back to? How can Mithian have that kind of faith?_ He recalled well the struggles Arthur had in holding Camelot especially in the face of Morgana's grand scheming. Each time, the kingdom's fortunes rested on the razor's edge. Each time, they'd lost their base and had to get it back.

"Hell of a fight comin'. Eh, Merlin?" Gawain supposed while joining him. "Did you ever catch up to Mith?"

Merlin nodded absently. "She wanted me to make sure I had my gear ready for the battle." He eyed a chain mail shirt before slipping it on over his tunic. It bagged up slightly.

Gawain quirked an eyebrow. "You want something a little smaller around the middle unless you're countin' on your kitchen staff to fatten you up in the meantime."

"I know. We're kind of up against the sun dial and hour glass here," Merlin retorted. "I'm surprised you aren't with Gwen and the other Camelot knights."

"Since when have I ever done what I'm supposed to?" Gawain chortled.

"Every time you go into a tavern," Merlin muttered.

"Hey! So I have a great time! Life's short!" Gawain considered his blade. "We could've been done at Camlann. We could be toast at Richmont. Desolate grassy hell full of bullocks."

"And you could come back married to Britomart as well, right?" Merlin supposed.

"You just keep reminding me of _that_ , Your Worship, and I'll go back to Gwen, Leon, Percy and the others," Gawain threatened half-seriously. He inspected a couple of breast plates before selecting one and offering it to Merlin. "This seems about your size."

Merlin put it on. The plate armor hung slightly off of him just as the chain mail bagged under it. He touched the shiny metal with one hand and the chain mail with the other. _"_ _A_ _'freagairt_ _!_ _"_

On cue, the protective coverings glowed. The spell's magic adjusted the armor to the new King's form aptly.

"That should do. Better, eh?" Merlin supposed.

"Yeah. Just you take care. Remember any fool could take a shot at you. Be careful out there," Gawain reminded him. His eyes lost their bantering appearance turning serious at that moment.

"You too," Merlin instructed his friend. "We need you in one piece. Besides who's Edgar going to throw out of the Rising Sun if you're not there?" He smirked mischievously.

"You wish." Gawain sniffed indignantly. He clapped the Warlock on the arm. Then he heard a throat clearing and noticed Mithian watching them. "Hey, Mith, I was helping Merlin with his armor."

"So I've noticed." Mithian smirked at the irreverent knight. "I believe Queen Guinevere is waiting for you. Sir Lancelot is with them."

"Lance is with us? Decent! Hey. Just watch him," Gawain requested. He looked at Merlin once again before departing from the chamber.

"I'm sure Gwen knows that he's helping me deal with things," Merlin deduced.

Mithian shrugged playfully. "Of course she does. Still he would do anything to stay at your side, Merlin. And yes, Britomart wants his hand even if neither of them will admit it."

"That is an accurate assessment if there ever was one," he concurred. He turned to her. "What do you think?"

 _Admiration_ colored her gaze. _Satisfaction_ urged a nod from her head. "We should have you fit all of our soldiers in their armor, my Prince." Her fingers glided across his plate covered chest. "You look every bit the part, Merlin. No more doubts." She leaned close to him. Her lips relayed _Amor_ 's poignant whispers to his.

"No more doubts," he agreed after that moment. He squeezed her hands gently in his. "It's too bad we won't have our night first."

She smirked at him. "Perhaps it will not be a grand celebration as it should be. However…." Her eyes sparkled playfully at him. "We are the ruling couple. We will have the master bedchamber. Do I have to go any further?"

He chuckled. "You have this all figured out."

She shrugged. "When you've waited as long as I have, Merlin, you learn such things. Besides Gwen insisted."

He rolled his eyes. "She would. And she arranged it, didn't she?"

Her smirk grew wider. "She might have pulled a few strings among our allies and knights."

"And you're going to corner me, aren't you?" he supposed.

"You are _so_ cornered already, my Prince. I don't let my prizes slip away," she insisted. A warm glint radiated from her eyes. Her lips whispered still more across her cheeks.

"Who's to say I'm going to let you go either?" he assured her, _I love you, my Princess._

 _And I love you, my Warlock and Prince,_ she assured him back. "As much as I wish we could take advantage of the moment, your fellow sorcerers are waiting for us in the council chambers. Perhaps we might resume this later?"

"I will look forward to it, _my Lady_." He raised her hand and kissed the back of it. Then he led her out the door.

Mithian simply followed his lead. She cherished Merlin's confidence in that moment. Rather than knock him from that perch, she simply let him explore the moment and adapt into it.

In such ways, personal growth took place…..


	48. Sorcerers' Accomodation

Chapter 48 [Council Chambers—Ten Minutes Later]

Two floors above the approaching royals, Nimue frowned and tapped incessantly against the polished oak. She sniffed quietly.

"You should relax," Talesin advised. "Mithian will bring Emrys presently."

"I have little doubt of that. The boy is still a royal pawn after all," Nimue groused. "Mithian has so aptly stepped into Arthur's shoes."

"Queen Mithian does not hate magic as the Pendragons did," Freya disagreed. "Sister, please, the goddess wishes this. I suppose she wants Merlin to grow into this role without Arthur smothering him. The royals rule jointly. Let us all encourage that partnership."

"As long as it suits the goddess' will. Otherwise I agree," he concurred. "The Pendragons' influence on Morgana and Merlin clearly demonstrates how their hate for magic and the Old Religion distorts clear thinking and loyalties."

"Pity Finna wasn't revived. She'd provided Merlin with a willing supplicant," Nimue scoffed. She rolled her eyes.

"Finna was loyal to the goddess and Alator. She gave her life out of duty," he reminded Nimue.

At that moment, one of the knights guarding the chamber opened the door. "Presenting the King and Queen!"

Talesin rose slowly from his seat motioning for his two companions to join him. "Hail, King Merlin and Queen Mithian. I trust all is in order for our coming journey?"

"We're making arrangements now. I thank you for assisting us in returning the other rulers and their warriors to their respective kingdoms. Sorry to keep you all waiting. I was in the armory adjusting a breast plate for the coming battle. I can't take a chance," Merlin explained.

"Of course not," Freya agreed. "A ruler should do everything to insure their safety on the battlefield. I imagine you saw Arthur charge into battle enough times."

"The future rides with you, Emrys…With you both," Talesin reminded him.

"We certainly understand. Thank you though for acknowledging that, Master Talesin," Mithian expressed. She glanced toward Nimue discerning the priestess' discontent. "Did we do something to offend you, Mistress?"

Nimue quirked an eyebrow. "Ask the King that question, Queen Mithian. That is _if_ he'll answer it."

"Perhaps you should not have threatened Merlin or Camelot, Nimue. My destiny was to protect Arthur. I did so," Merlin pointed out.

"As a creature of magic, your duty was to the goddess and the Old Religion first! You stepped between the goddess and her rightful vengeance!" Nimue snapped. Her eyes narrowed.

"Vengeance? You played games with us. Your hate warps your judgment," Merlin pointed out. "How many innocents died because of that?"

"I would ask how many innocents perished in the Great Purge, Emrys? How many priests, priestesses and _Bendrui_ perished because of Uther's malice?" Talesin pointed out. "Much as Gaius did, you chose to allow these events to continue." He looked to Freya.

"Merlin tried to save me, Talesin," Freya disagreed. "He freed me from the bounty hunter. He was ready to leave Camelot with me. We could not have run from the curse however. I needed to die to be free of the beast within."

"And you helped us against Morgana and Morgause," Merlin concurred. "I appreciate that."

"Speaking of them, Emrys, you might have guided Morgana with her magic instead of casting a blind eye to it," Talesin noted.

"She was a member of the royal family. Gaius and I couldn't risk her finding out about me. In addition if Uther had discovered her, he would have killed her," Merlin argued. "I do regret not being able to help her."

"Morgana's need for vengeance has terrorized this land as well," Mithian pointed out. She held up her scarred right wrist as a reminder to the others in the room. "I was her prisoner for four days until Merlin freed me. What did my father and I do to her?"

"You were Arthur's friends…a means to an end," Nimue answered curtly.

Mithian raised her eyebrow at Nimue. "I agree that Arthur could hurt people with his rash decisions. However he also made recompense when it was possible for him to do so. His choice of Queen Guinevere over me proved costly for my fortunes. My Prince's efforts to come between Arthur and me hurt as well. However, even that situation had a golden lining. I learned of his loyalty and devotion to those he loves." She offered Merlin a warm smile for emphasis.

"Pity, Merlin, that you played politics over his duty to those like yourself. You should have allied with Mordred and Morgana since Arthur Pendragon refused to turn away from his father's path. You even manipulated Kilgarrah against the goddess' designs. For what? Your misguided loyalty?" Nimue hissed.

"Arthur should be the one unifying Albion. Thanks to Morgana's scheming, Camlann has thrown us into this chaotic mess. When is enough enough?" Merlin retorted while trying to keep a rein on his temper. "I did not want to turn against the goddess or my fellow magical beings. I only sought to serve the greater good. Gaius guided me. He…."

"Gaius is a traitor to our cause. He stood by as our people suffered. He kept himself secure enough," Talesin pointed out. "As Nimue has pointed out, he convinced you, Emrys, not to help Morgana. You both might have prevented her from burning with anger and hate. Your obsession with the prophecy led to Mordred's downfall."

"Still Gaius did allow Merlin to help me," Freya argued.

"I am not Uther in my views," Mithian interjected. "Neither Merlin or I will allow undue prejudice in our realm against sorcery or the Old Religion. My late father rarely enforced Uther's laws and allowed you and yours to live peacefully within our borders. I wish to continue this. Furthermore I am not against the Old Religion's practice here."

"As King and Queen, we can work to bring about a peaceful return to coexistence," Merlin added. "That way we don't have conflicting agendas anymore."

"We can try," Talesin conceded. "For everyone's sake, we have to overcome the anger on both sides."

"If I can overcome the hate over being murdered, any of us can, my Friends," Freya emphasized. "I believe in our ability to have peace."

"We have to at least work together to stop Meleagant," Mithian insisted.

"That is true." Talesin drank from a goblet of water. He set it down on the table and considered his peers. "Queen Mithian, what you say is true. We have to align our agendas. If our faith and practice are allowed once more, we can more than co-exist. As you form your new council, our kind must have a key place on it. What happened during the Great Purge can never be repeated."

"It won't," Merlin promised without hesitation.

"And how can you guarantee _that_?" Nimue insisted.

"Most of the opposing voices are imprisoned downstairs," Mithian pointed out. "We will have positive voices. There are the three of you. There's Lady Elaine. King Merlin will have a voice. You will have a presence. Help us to get there."

Talesin glanced at the two priestesses. Then he nodded to the two rulers. "We will work with you. Let's deal with this threat. Then we shall have to speak some more." He stood gruffly. "Until Richmont, good King and Queen."

"Until then," Merlin expressed. He watched the trio depart the chamber. _Will they be willing to listen to us? Will the past deafen us all to our future needs?_

"At least they'll be at Richmont," Mithian presumed.

"I'm not worried about that. Meleagant's a threat to all of us. If we survive the battle, it'll be the aftermath that scares me," Merlin worried.

She shrugged. "We have to have faith in them. Let's get to Richmont. Then we'll face the Cawdorians. One step at a time." She rubbed his shoulders. "Have faith."

"I will," he vowed.

"Then that's all I can ask. We have to finish preparations," she affirmed before walking with him from the chamber feeling confident that one strand has been secured once again.


	49. Will's Issues

Chapter 49

[A/N: Sorry this one's so short.]

Preparations stepped up around the castle. The echoes of blacksmiths' hammers and tongs against shaping metal intensified. Tanners worked on saddles and fighting wear for the knights. Sharpening stones scraped against blades and spearheads.

And in the courtyard, the warriors prepared to face their next challenge…..

[Courtyard/Sparring Area]

As the knights sparred in front of him, Will observed them. His eyes followed every almost choreographed step of the duels. He digested every pirouette as blade met blade. He almost admired how perfect the remaining knights' armor seemed….

….almost….

He clearly felt the weight of his father's chain mail. _Loss_ burdened his soul. _Doubt_ weighed heavily on him. _Will I stand as well as Father did? Even if those bastards betrayed him, he still fought honorably! They have skill. Merlin has magic. What do I have?_ He considered the banged up sword he'd brought back with him from the Other Side. _I have your armor and sword, Father. I wish I had more time and skill. If I had Merlin's abilities or those nobles' bloody resources, I'd make better use of it!_ He gazed toward the window in the lower wall to his right.

From it, he could hear the imprisoned aristocrats' cursing and grousing.

 _For once, you buggers are getting your just desserts!_ Will frowned. _Anger_ twisted his mouth into a heavy frown. He gulped down several mouthfuls of water from his skin. Then his hand swiped angrily across his mouth.

"Care to join us, William? Perhaps you wish to discuss what ails you?"

The sudden queries jarred the young man from his introspection. He glanced up at Ywain and Lancelot. "Am I bothering you with my sitting here?"

The two knights frowned in surprise at his impertinence. Then Ywain rebutted, "Nay. Why would you ask such a thing of us?"

Will shrugged with forced indifference. "The only time a noble wants something is when it benefits them. I have little military training. I figured you needed a battle dummy or something to hold a shield."

"The goddess thought differently, William," Lancelot countered. "Besides nobility isn't something that comes from birth, it is something to be earned." He rubbed the younger man's shoulder. "Merlin taught me that. I wouldn't have any of this if he hadn't helped me to do so."

"Merlin? How did he arrange for that? He was Arthur of Camelot's servant!" Will doubted. He put his hand up stopping the counter argument. "I admit that he had some influence as we all learned at Ealdor years ago. But to influence a knight's rise?"

"Admittedly he forged my documentation the first time I tried to make myself a knight," Lancelot conceded. "Later I proved my valor and Arthur knighted me. Merlin insured we both survived to tell of it."

"Our new King has aided Nemeth's fortunes," Ywain added. "We have all benefitted from his actions in .that direction. So has Camelot."

Will rolled his eyes. Granted he was glad for his friend's fortunate upturn especially after Arthur's death. He did agree with Hunith's presence in Whitgate rather than rotting back in the old village. Still he wished Merlin had stayed and worked more in Ealdor rather than leave for Camelot. "But Ealdor sure didn't."

"Ealdor couldn't deal with him. We in Camelot could turn a blind eye to it. So did King Rodor and Queen Mithian," Lancelot postulated. "Besides Merlin kept his magic under wraps. When he used it, it was with subtlety and care."

"We can all learn from his humility," Ywain stated. "He has saved many lives this week alone, Young William. Perhaps you might consider that?"

"I understand. If only he had used his magic to help us." Will stood slowly. "Merlin has another opportunity. Let's hope he can deal with it." He bowed half-seriously to the two knights. Then he abruptly departed to deal with his own issues prior to the battle.

"Sad young man. He seems to have little experience with the real world's affairs," Ywain surmised. He turned to Lancelot. "Why did the goddess send him back with the rest of you?"

"Her reasons are her own, Sir Ywain. Perhaps William can be polished a bit more? We have need of good men," Lancelot supposed.

"That boy needs to prove himself first, I fear." Ywain sheathed his sword. "If you will excuse me, I must seek out _Malodius_. The departure grows near."

"I expected your companion to be here. Where is it?" Lancelot queried.

Ywain arched an eyebrow. "He ventured toward the nobles' guest quarters when last I heard. I shall try there first." He bowed his head in respect. "Until the battle, Good Lancelot. Thank you."

"Thank you for being Merlin's friend and mine, Sir Ywain." Lancelot clasped hands with the other knight. Then he headed into the citadel proper.

 _Why are we so divided still?_ Ywain shook his head before leaving the sparring spot and walking toward the staircase inside.


	50. Discovered Feelings in Elaine's Chamber

Chapter 50 [Passage Outside of Lady Elaine's Chamber]

Even as Ywain looked for him, _Malodius_ stalked purposefully down the guest passage. His tail swung to and fro. His eyes squinted while scanning every inch of the granite stones around himself. His senses perceived Elaine's pain.

Her trail had led him up the winding stairs and down the hall to the far doorway. Her fear and sadness stung his nostrils. Her thoughts stung at his brain.

As he reached the ajar door, he pushed it open with his paw.

Her sobbing wrung at his heart. Her loneliness pushed at his psyche.

He determined to push ahead and help….

[Five Minutes Earlier]

Elaine sulked in her bed. She stared at her bound foot sadly. Her eyes watered. _I thought they wanted to include me. Why did they meet without me?_ She sipped on some water in a goblet before setting it back on her table beside the bed. She had ideas and suggestions. From how the new Queen had talked, she had thought she mattered.

 _Guess it's more of the same. Maybe Father wasn't so unusual after all._ She folded her arms wondering what would happen next. _Maybe they'll force me into some marriage for their gain. I'll have to be with some monster. He'll hate magic and me._

A scratching at the door broke her out of the reverie in progress.

 _Now what? Master Gaius wanted me to stay put._ Her eyes met the ajar door curiously. Her heartbeat picked up slightly. "Who's there?"

 _Malodius_ eased the door open with his front paw. He walked into the room cautiously. He tilted his head in her direction. A gentle purr escaped his snout.

"Oh, _Malodius_!" she exclaimed in relief. She recalled the role that the lion and Ywain had played in her rescue. "You didn't forget me."

The lion harunged almost in protest at that statement. He'd well had felt her pain throughout the castle. Granted he'd wanted to be at the sorcerers' council himself. Still he realized that it would be better to soothe her sadness at that point. He walked over to her bedside and settled right there on the lush carpet.

Elaine stared in disbelief at him. "I…I…thank you. What about Sir Ywain? Certainly he needs you too?"

 _Malodius_ didn't answer. He licked the back of her hand. As her mood turned lighter, he felt refreshed by her aura. For some reason, he sensed a similar energy…more of a feeling really.

She smiled. Her eyes watered at his display of affection and friendship. "Thanks. Maybe you could stay for a little bit? I know the others are heading north. You need to be with them. Still I appreciate the company."

He simply purred like an oversized house cat easing her tension and pain. He simply relaxed taking in her warmth and her heart's purity. Despite _Mood_ 's overcast, he could perceive _Goodness_ ' summerlike warmth in her soul. For his part, she was as much of a balm for him as he was for her.

She reached down and stroked his mane. Her heart grew lighter at his presence. _I wish he could talk. He'd get the others to listen._

An expectant knocking came from the open door.

 _Malodius_ picked his head up and looked in that direction. He growled a warning in that direction.

" _Malodius,_ at ease. It is I," Ywain revealed as he entered the chamber and closed the door behind himself. He looked around the guest chamber to find his companion and the recovering noblewoman there. "Is everything all right here? Lady Elaine, how are you?"

"Better now that I have company. Do not fault _Malodius_. He was only being protective," she assured him with a gentle smile. Her spirits rose with the duo's presence. She understood that they were checking on her. Still she'd never had a knight show interest around her like that. She rubbed the lion's head again. "I appreciate your being here, Sir Ywain." She took a deep calming breath. "Forgive me though, I'm a sight."

"Nay, Lady Elaine. Do not be so hard on yourself," he assured her. He considered the patient. During the rescue and the events downstairs, he hadn't taken a really good look at her. Given the day's frenetic events, he might have had an excuse. Still, as with a voyage on a large lake, the momentary stillness offered _Opportunity_ and _Amor_ their opening. Now he saw her in a relaxed moment. His eye drank in her flowing chocolate locks. _Sol's_ light further accentuated the silken strands further in addition to the sparkle in her eye with the dust straight from _Faerie_. He admired how at ease she and _Malodius_ seemed with each other—a rare quality among the fairer gender to be sure. He felt his throat catch.

For her part, Elaine had to keep her hand on _Malodius'_ mane to remain grounded. She swore that _Morpheus_ was toying with her. She trembled slightly hoping against hope that it wasn't all some dream. Her heart beat faster. She wiped away the tell-tale beads of sweat with her handkerchief. Her cheeks flushed.

 _Malodius_ perked an eye at her and then at his companion. He sniffed and laid his head back down on the carpet. From the span of his travels, he well knew the warm psychic vibes flowing about the others. Given what he'd felt from them both at times, he wasn't about to impede the process.

"You seem warm, Lady Elaine? Perhaps I can get you some fresh water?" Ywain offered.

"Thank you but I am fine in that regard." She followed that up with a drink from her goblet. "You have enough to worry over on this day and the next."

"I am never too busy to assist a lady such as yourself." Ywain frowned. "Why ever would you think such things?"

She blinked. "Father tells me I'm just an idiot. You can be with any woman save the Queen that you wish, Sir Ywain. Besides you both have the battle ahead. You might die. You should be enjoying yourselves rather than wasting your time with me." _Inferiority_ pushed her eyes down toward her lap away from his.

 _Malodius_ snarled in protest at her notion.

"Such thoughts are sheer folly, Lady Elaine," Ywain chided. For some reason, _Indignance_ blossomed within his chest. He felt put off for some inexplicable reason. "We all need the attention of another to flourish through the arid patches ahead. Did you not consider that in doing service to others, we help ourselves? Consider the King. He did not seek riches or rewards. He only helps others. He has a good heart. We should endeavor to do the same. I know you to have a good heart."

She blushed. "Forgive me for doubting myself and you. You are being very kind. Me, not so much."

"From what I've seen, you have had little opportunity to see otherwise," he assured her. He felt his own heart beating faster. "You have a question. I can see it in your eyes. Tell me."

Her cheeks flushed a deeper shade of pink. "Forgive me. You've both been so kind. I hoped that you would carry my colors with you in the battle ahead." She held up a silken strip colored with pink and white stripes.

He strode to her side. "I would be delighted to wear your colors, Lady Elaine. Thank you." He accepted the token and tied it around his forearm. "There it shall stay during the affair ahead." He raised the back of her hand. His lips brushed _Amor_ 's delicate strokes across the delicate skin therein. "I would like a favor as well."

"Of course. What might I do for you?" Her heart fluttered at his request. Her eyes slowly rose to meet his.

"I'd...We'd like to visit again upon our return from battle. That is…if it is acceptable to you," he proposed with a touch of hesitancy coloring his tone.

"I'd…like that very much, Sir Ywain. I enjoy your company…both of your company," she replied. Her nerves caused her voice to skip ever so slightly. " _Malodius,_ how does that sound to you?"

The lion purred like a kitten at the notion. He rubbed up against her hand. Then he stood slowly and gently so as not to disturb her. He licked the hand affectionately. Then, with another warm glance toward her, he strode from the chamber toward his purpose ahead.

"It seems _Malodius_ is quite taken with you, Milady. I look forward to our next encounter after the battle ahead," Ywain declared while trying to conceal his own uncharacteristic butterflies. He bowed to her out of courtesy. Then he followed his companion's path after closing the door behind himself.

Elaine sighed deeply. _Despair_ and _Melancholy_ had long since been kicked to the curb. _Amor_ burned warmly in her heart. _Hope_ lightened her soul. _May we all live to see happier days! Please come back for that next discussion! Both of you!_

On that, she could only hope and pray….


	51. Gawain Talks to Britomart

Chapter 51

Gawain meandered through the granite hallways. His mind felt uncharacteristically burdened by the larger situation. Most times after a fast check of the armor and equipment, he'd examine a tankard or two of ale at the Rising Sun or whatever local tavern caught his eye. Perhaps it would've been best to do that.

…it was after all what had worked in the past….

…The problem was that everything was in flux. Nothing was as it had been…..

His mind kept fixating on his friends. He wondered how Merlin coped with his new responsibilities. He actually worried about Gwen and her challenges as Queen and widow. Hell what he'd heard about Meleagant as a military leader and warrior actually gave him pause. And that wasn't counting on the big decisions in front of him at the moment.

 _Bloody rubbish!_ He drifted into the courtyard. There he found Britomart lost in thought herself. His brow arched. His heart picked up a beat. _Guess she's thinking of the same stuff._ He coughed. "Big stuff, ain't it?"

"Hmm?" She almost jumped upon seeing him. "Sir Gawain? I would have thought you'd be Queen Guinevere and your fellow knights."

He shrugged. "Gwen and Leon are talking right now. Guess they'll say something soon." He considered the wrinkles etched into the seemingly delicate complexion. "You're worried too."

She rolled her eyes. "And it isn't making a dent in that thick head of yours? I'm worried about my King and Queen. I'm concerned about the crimson horde bearing down on our borders. Even before that, can we all work together?" She sniffed sarcastically. "We have such a bad hand that it's ridiculous."

He shrugged. "Of course I worry about that stuff. That's why I'm walking it off." He drew his sword and considered how _Sol_ 's light danced and sparkled across its metallic surface. " _This_ lets me cut through all of that crap. If I get into all of _that_ , I won't be able to move much less fight. Once the fight begins, I focus on the swordplay. The other stuff can wait. If I survive, I can deal with it. If I die, guess it wasn't that big of a deal. Now was it?"

She frowned. "And it's just that easy? You idiot! What about the people around you? They care about you for some reason. I wouldn't know why but they do!"

Now it was his turn to roll his eyes. "Life's too short. I've got my duty. All right?

"True. There's more to this life than brawls be it in the tavern or against some thug in chain mail." She held up her own sword. "Yes I have one of these too. I can fight despite what certain male egos think." In her other hand, she held up a cloth wrap. "I can also heal. I can be a valuable servant, courtier and friend."

"If they'll put up with you," he scoffed half-seriously. Her words burrowed into his psyche. With _Cupid_ 's aid, they were hitting a little too close for comfort. "Might be why you're alone."

She glared at him; her eyes sparking jade fire into his. "I'm _alone_ because, like you, I have duty to this kingdom! I care for Queen Mithian. I serve King Merlin now. Here's an _announcement._ I do have feelings! I am _alone_ as you put it because a certain _oaf_ doesn't see what's right in front of his face!"

"Then tell him already, Brit! Bloody hell! Don't rant at me about it! _Do something and quit bellyachin'!_ " he groused.

"Do something, you say?" she queried; _Impatience_ coloring her tone as she said it.

"Yeah! Go find him! Tell him! Then focus on this battle! What a load of bollocks!" he spat.

She exhaled sharply. "Fine!"

"Fine!" he retorted. Seeing her still looking at him, he pointed toward the door. "So get on it already!"

"Get on it, you say?" She arched an eyebrow at him. Then, before he could draw back, she pounced. Much as a snake would ambush its prey, she encircled his waist with her arms and pulled his face close to her own. Her mouth pressed down hard on his. Her lips bellowed _Amor_ 's message clearly through his own lips, shattering his concentration in the process.

His eyes went wide. _Realization_ brought its club down on his head. Her message shook him to the core. His brain spun trying to deal with the message being drilled into it.

A woman actually _cared_. She _really cared_ about him.

Bloody hell….

When they finally came up for air, she stepped back. "Yes, Sir Gawain, I _love you_ for some reason. I don't why. The goddess would understand, I guess. But yes, I care about you. I know you care even if you won't admit it. Just don't be a fool in the fight to come." She sheathed her own sword and collected her things. "Just think on that on the ride north. For _once_ , think of others."

"I am. I do. _Okay?_ " He ground his teeth.

"Then why don't you say it? It's all right to say it!" she spat. She frowned. "Just…stay alive so we can speak more after the battle." She looked him in the eye again. "Promise me."

He nodded without hesitation. "You promise."

"I asked first," she pushed.

"I don't plan to die! All right?" He threw his hands up in exasperation. "Nobody _plans_ on dying in battle. It happens! If I can come back, I will!"

She blinked trying to hold back the tears welling in her eyes. "Just make sure that you do. I mean it." She stalked off.

He sighed and rubbed his forehead. For the first time in a long time, he genuinely felt worried for a woman. _Brit, now you're being pigheaded!_ He headed toward the passage and the meeting with the knights.

The stakes for the battle kept rising it seemed….


	52. Lancelot Visits with Gwen

Chapter 52 [Gwen's Guest Chamber]

On the other side of the castle from Elaine, Gwen stared out of her chamber's picture window. She took in a view of the training squires and newly dubbed knights in the courtyard below. Her eye discerned the relative youth of the troops training there. She lamented at the missing senior knights who either laid wounded back in their respective kingdoms or slumbering eternally.

And that wasn't counting the presence of a certain Once and Future King for that matter….

 _Arthur, you should be leading our defenses!_ She brooded somberly. As his regent and then Queen in her own right, she'd learned well enough how to conduct the bureaucratic, diplomatic and judicial aspects of her reign. She'd administrated as a fair judge. She had negotiated, signed and renewed several treaties. She was planning for the great festival. She'd overseen the initial stages of recruitment of new knights for Camelot. She'd even helped in the planning stages for the mission ahead. So why did she feel so empty and useless?

 _I wish I understood!_ She folded her arms and glanced back toward the door. She knew she had to join the other monarchs shortly for the march. _I should be speaking to the knights instead of Leon. Still if I do, I only wish for Arthur more._ She frowned while looking about the chamber. _I have to do that. I just have to. I…._

At that moment, a knock sounded from the door. Sir Edgar, one of the newest recruits anxiously stuck his head in. "Pardon me, my Queen."

"Yes? What is it?" she queried in surprise.

He bowed anxiously. "Sir Lancelot is here to see you. Might I let him in?"

Her breath caught in her throat. Her heart lurched hanging in the abyss between beats. Numbness flooded her brain. _Regret_ 's pangs jabbed at her chest. _He sacrificed himself for us. So how did he get back here?_

"Milady?" Edgar queried again.

She recovered her resolve. _If nothing else, he is a dear friend._ She turned to the knight. "Yes. Let him in." She bit her lip. _Guilt_ bit into her conscience. _I'm married. I'm wishing for Arthur to return instead of Lancelot being here. Does that make me a monster?_

Lancelot bowed to her. "Queen Guinevere, thank you for seeing me." He frowned. His heart beat faster. His pulse raced. _Amor_ nudged him further into the chamber. His feet scraped across the varnished oak.

As the door closed behind him, she reminded him, "When we're in private, you can still call me Gwen." She smiled blushing ever so slightly. "I'm sorry. I should have spoken to you at the coronation."

"We all have a lot to deal with, Gwen," Lancelot assured her. He smoothed his tunic and breeches. "I…wanted to see you before I joined the other knights."

"Other knights? Are you serving Merlin and Mithian then?" she supposed.

"You know I will guard Merlin's back on that battlefield. I came back to serve you, Milady," he declared. Now his face turned red. "Forgive me. I realize things have changed. I wanted you to know my sword is yours."

She nodded. "I would never doubt you, Lancelot. You've never failed us. Thank you for your continued service to Camelot and the Five Kingdoms." She sucked in a heavy breath. "May we survive Meleagant's advance."

"I have faith in Merlin and the other knights. Even if Arthur isn't here in person, his spirit and dreams remain. I believe in his vision of a united Albion. I believe in you." Lancelot squirmed while trying to maintain a tight leash on his feelings for her. His eyes met hers. "I believe in _you_."

She smiled. Her heart warmed ever slightly. For the briefest instant, her mind lightened. "Arthur believed in you as well. That's why he knighted you along with the others."

"Even if he didn't believe enough in Merlin to do the same for him?" he supposed.

"Arthur wanted to keep Merlin at his side. None of us knew about his magic," she noted. Then she saw him bow his head. She knew that look well. "Wait. You _knew_?"

He shrugged. "Since the very beginning. Gwen, I had to keep Merlin's magic a secret. Uther would have executed him. All Merlin ever did was protect all of you. I would do the same for him and you."

She shook her head. She regarded him in a new light. "Arthur said you went with Merlin to deal with the Cup of Life. And he used his magic?"

"Several times. Merlin never fails to amaze," he replied.

She chuckled. "When we first met, he told me that he wasn't what he seemed. The clues were right in front of us. We should have known."

"Gaius and he kept that under wraps. They both had to conceal Merlin's talent. They didn't want to lie or fool anyone, Gwen. I didn't want to mislead anyone either. Now at least it is all known," he explained.

"His magic is. I guess everything else is coming together." She turned back toward the window.

"Gwen, are you all right?" he inquired. His nerves flared up. He hoped she wouldn't shut him out. His mouth went dry. He gulped. He cleared his throat.

"Everything we know is being torn apart. Freya, the others and you died. Now you've returned to life. Rodor and Kay ruled here. Now they're gone. Merlin and Mithian are _married_ and ruling in their place." She threw her hands up. "Forgive me, Lancelot. I'm delighted to see you. I just wish….wish…well…" _Guilt_ bowed her head and cut her response short.

"You wish Arthur had been sent back as well," he deduced. "As with many of the others, I would agree. Still who knows why the goddess does what she does? We all play our part however great or small in that design. I cannot hope to replace Arthur in any way, shape or form. All I can do is be myself and serve accordingly." He raised her hand and gently kissed the back of it. "As I have always done and will always do, Milady." His eyes sparkled warmly into hers.

Her heart jumped with excitement. "I would expect nothing less, Lancelot. You have Camelot's thanks and my gratitude."

"I do appreciate both. I shall join Leon and my fellow knights with your leave," he expressed.

"It is given." She smiled warmly at him. "Fight well and with honor. And please…be careful. You are a valued member of the court. And might I…ask one favor?"

"If I can grant it," he concurred conditionally.

She removed a crimson strip of silk from her pocket. "Given that Arthur cannot carry my colors into battle, I have need of a brave knight with purpose and a warm heart to carry them into the fray." She held it out to him. "Will you do me that favor?"

He beamed with pride. _Relief_ washed his uncertainty away. "If you can tie it around my forearm, I would bear the color as far as you would have me do so." He tugged up his sleeve.

She trembled. For some reason, she felt as if she was being unfaithful. _Forgive me, Arthur. I still love you and always will._ She tied the strip around the knight's forearm. "Thank you, Lancelot."

"As I said before, it is my honor." Once more, he bowed to her. Then he turned and walked out of the chamber.

She exhaled an anxious breath. Once more she turned toward the window. She watched the knights training with renewed purpose. _Be safe one and all. Come back, Lancelot._

Things had muddied just a bit more. While she still missed Arthur, her old feelings faintly strummed her heart's inner harp strings. _Fate_ had thrown her one curve it seemed. This time, there was no plot.

Lancelot was really revived and not Morgana's shade.

He would be fighting for Camelot and under her standard. He wore her colors.

In such ways, the old challenge had come back. Now the question remained as to how Gwen would deal with it….


	53. Advice Against Rashness

Chapter 53

[A/N: Sorry this one is taking so long to come out. I was thinking of which character should be interacting with Merlin here.]

[Throne Room]

Merlin ruminated over the brewing storm about himself. He had confidence in the coalescing allied forces. Galahad and Ywain would bring Nemeth's remaining knights together. Gwen, King Bors and Queen Elena would support them with their armies and leadership. He valued such collaboration of course. He felt glad for it.

If only the imprisoned nobles had been more amenable to such ideas…..

He shook his head. _Why couldn't they have given Mithian and me more of a chance? We would have listened! We don't want to throw their views away. Can't we all just work together?_ He frowned. His feet stepped heavily over the varnished oaken floors. _Despite everything, we're still outnumbered four to one against Meleagant's army. Even with the intervention at Camlann, we lost so much._

 _Camlann…._

 _Regret_ panged in his heart. _Guilt_ ate at his craw. _If only I'd acted sooner, Rodor and Kay would be making these decisions. Arthur would be leading._ He meandered over to the large picture window. Through the glass, he observed the knights sparring below his perch. He sighed deeply. He set his jaw. _Inspiration_ glimmered in his eye. _Maybe there wouldn't have to be risk. I could get Kilgarrah, Aithusa and the priestesses together. We could level that army. Arthur would do something like that rather than risk everyone again. We…._

"You have that look about you, Merlin."

Merlin turned from the window to find Gaius observing him several paces away. He instinctively smiled at the older man. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Gaius."

Gaius coughed and arched his eyebrow. For _Dignity's_ sake, he bowed to Merlin. "You have gained so much, Merlin. Pity you're still so stubborn and thickheaded. You're not fooling me."

"And what would I be up to? Maybe you might knock me over the head and lock me up?" Merlin supposed while trying to maintain an even tone in his voice.

"If I thought it would do some good, I'd consider it. I could bring it up with Mithian," Gaius threatened. "Have you talked with her about this hair-brained scheme of yours?"

"She'd try and stop me," Merlin presumed. He ground his teeth. "Gaius, don't tell her. We don't have the numbers to face Meleagant even with the combined armies. I was thinking of sparing lives. The sorcerers get together at Richmont. Together, we can surround and strike down that invading army. Quick, easy and neat."

Gaius sighed. "Much like Camlann was? Merlin, this is war we're speaking about not some banquet. No matter how neatly the campaign goes, there are always losses. Loss is a part of any battle. Certainly you should realize that by now."

"Arthur would've done something like that," Merlin rebutted.

Gaius shrugged. "Yes. I do believe he would have. Gwen would remark that such ventures were extremely rash. Uther, as I recall, would have tried to lock Arthur up. Still Arthur took chances when perhaps others would not have."

"Somebody had to, Gaius," Merlin pointed out.

Gaius conceded a shrug. "Something did need to be done. Still your magic enabled Arthur to survive. What happened when your magic couldn't help him? Remember that?"

Merlin rolled his eyes. "Gaius, this isn't Camlann. I can talk to Freya or Talesin. Perhaps…."

"Merlin, we can't anticipate everything." Gaius exhaled sharply. "You aren't considering the potential outcomes even if your scheme works."

"And what outcomes are those? Gaius, people will see that magic can be a force for good. In the right hands, it can save lives and bring about positive results," Merlin pointed out.

"Very true. Still, Merlin, I'm not the one you have to convince," Gaius insisted. "Perhaps you've forgotten about those spelled nobles downstairs? What you're doing to them isn't helping your cause. And that's among people who understand your reasoning." He scratched his brow. "You're letting your magic dominate your thinking. Perhaps you should reverse things?"

"I'm not just doing that! Gaius, it's not like I've just gone up there," Merlin argued.

"In that sense, you've grown a bit," Gaius assessed. "Still you're thinking about it. Merlin, your fellow rulers and the warriors under them support this cause. They've chosen to stand with you. Let them."

"And what happens if they get hurt? Or die? What then?" Merlin inquired; his voice rising from _Exasperation's_ lash. "That's what I'm trying to prevent."

"And what happens if you're hurt? What happens if you die? What about the others? You all are the examples for sorcery and good use. Remember? What about Mithian? What about your subjects? Merlin, you are _King_ now. Nemeth has lost two rulers in the last fortnight alone. Would you risk a third?" Gaius countered.

"I swore an oath. Mithian did too. Remember how much she risked during Morgana's coup to try and warn us? She'd understand," Merlin pointed out.

"She still acted rashly. She risked Rodor's life by her actions. She risked exposing us to Morgana. And need I remind you of what happened at the river on the next day?"

"I came back from that. Mithian was trying to warn us about Morgana," Merlin defended her actions.

"Fortunately for you, I do have some magic of my own. Healing you taxed my abilities to their limits. And what would've happened if Morgana decided that keeping Rodor alive wasn't necessary any longer? Mithian's actions might have provoked that." Gaius frowned. "There is so much you still have to learn, I fear. Much as you did when you entered Arthur's service, so too do you have to learn about this new role."

Merlin turned back toward the window. He considered his former mentor's words for a dozen lingering heartbeats. His mind pondered the situation weighing its aspects. _Instinct_ screamed at him to act. _Patience_ sided on the other hand with Gaius.

"Besides consider Gwen's situation. Do you want Mithian to be like her?" Gaius interjected.

Merlin wheeled around abruptly. "No! Of course not. I…."

"And what happens if you die? Merlin, it isn't just about you anymore. You both have to consider each other as husband and wife. She defied the social order on your behalf. I believe that should speak to how she cares for you," Gaius put forward.

Merlin nodded. "I know. And how much I care for her as well. But we still have our responsibility."

"Which you will meet alongside everyone else. We will all work together. We watch out for each other. Is that not a part of the Albion that we would build? We cannot simply strike out on our own," Gaius noted. He turned to see Mithian walk into the chamber. "Milady, forgive us. We were just speaking about the greater situation." He bowed to her as well.

She quirked an expectant eyebrow. "I expect you are. I suspect my Prince was considering being the hero?"

Merlin flushed at her realization. "I wanted to save lives. If a few of us can deal with the situation, then…."

"Then you can die as Arthur and Kay did? Merlin, we aren't just a Princess and a servant any longer. We're the rulers. Our subjects are counting on us." She held up her scarred wrist. "My reminder. Please don't add a plaque downstairs to that."

"We need to protect people. Isn't that part of being the King and Queen?" Merlin supposed.

"Of course it is! But we also need to _serve_ and _look out_ for them as well. Perhaps Meleagant has the bigger army. Even so, I am confident in our allies and ourselves." She looked her Warlock in the eye. "As Gaius said before, if we want a united Albion, we have to trust our allies. We have to believe in that vision. We have to believe in ourselves. We have to trust in everyone, Merlin." She seized onto him in a bear hug. "Besides I might just have to knock you over the head and lock you up."

"Oh really?" Merlin supposed. "You wouldn't…"

She snorted. "Try me. I'm _not_ losing you." She added a pointed look for emphasis indicating she meant business.

Merlin gulped. His bravado quailed in the face of her fire. Through their empathetic connection, he felt her purpose and resolve. "Nor I you." He returned her embrace with one of his own.

"Good. Don't be a fool, Merlin. There are some of us who find you tolerable after all," she reminded him. She motioned toward the door. "The other rulers will be ready within the hour to march. You should get into your armor."

"Yes I should." He kissed her forehead delicately. "Thanks for the reminder."

"Someone has to knock the point through your thick skull," she replied with a sly smile. "Forgive us, Master Gaius. Perhaps you both might pick up the discussion afterwards?"

"No apology needed, Queen Mithian. You are making my point for me. Thank you," Gaius expressed with another bow. Then he departed the chamber.

Merlin considered his Queen for several more heartbeats. Not for the first time or the last either did she sweep his resolve off of its moorings. He could tell that her rashness had vanished. In its place, he saw maturity and an even handed resolve. "Thanks for grounding me."

"Oh? Did I do that?" she supposed. Her eyebrow arched. Her eye sparkled into his. The smirk spoke a silent 'gotcha' at him.

"Mithian, stop. I admit that I'd be just as lost without you. Hope that's the right way to think," he conceded.

"That, my Prince, was _precisely_ the right thing to say," she assured him. "Now shall we? The other rulers await." Taking his hand, she led him from the chamber and toward the meeting room beyond.

In such ways, _Balance_ and _Experience_ can temper _Instinct_ in the greater scheme of things…..


	54. Assembly Full of Insights

Chapter 54 [Great Hall]

Even as the knights and Amazon warriors assembled in the courtyard outside, the allies milled about in the sparsely-decorated hall. Talesin talked with Freya, Nimue and Mordred. Gwen conversed with Elena, Queen Annis and King Bors. At the head table, Lord Brumenwald set down scrolls and maps for the coming discussion. With the aid of Ywain, _Malodius_ and Freya, Elaine reclined on a plush chair with her injured foot raised on Gaius' insistence.

Such was the affair for the two new monarchs….

Mithian stopped Merlin short of the chamber. She allowed herself a satisfied smile belying the situation's seriousness. "You see, my Prince?" She motioned toward the open doors and the voices from within the chamber beyond.

As she did, he clearly felt the vibes coming from those awaiting their presence inside. "I still feel like we're creating a bloodbath."

"Meleagant does that. If we are to have our garden, Merlin, we must keep the ravens at bay. We all have a part to play." She looked at him pointedly. "Besides I will not lose you to some rash attack…or do I need to _remind_ you of the riverbank _again_?"

He glanced at the two men guarding the chamber door. He noted that each one fought to keep his eyes averted to the stones underfoot. He rolled his eyes acknowledging her point. "No. You don't. Gaius reminds me enough for all of us."

She nodded. "Thank you. Remember, I'm not doing this to be the nagging Queen and wife. I'm doing it because I love you. Our friends and fellow rulers need you. Our people and I need you."

"I know. Thanks for being so patient." Merlin expressed. "I'm still waiting for Arthur to march in and start the discussion."

"A lot of people in that room are." She shrugged. "I'll admit that I'm waiting for Father to come around the corner. I want to hear that he and Kay have the matter in hand. Unfortunately they are not. It is for us to start that discussion."

"I'll follow your lead. You've got the experience," Merlin declared.

She quirked an almost annoyed eyebrow at him. "There is a reason Arthur listened to you, Merlin. Remember what I told you during that first visit. He valued you as much as anyone despite your status. I approached you because I knew your true worth. Not your magic. Not your ability to deal with dragons or to scrub a hall clean. It's because of who and what you are, Merlin. They know that too despite their pretentions of power." She snorted at that thought. "This is _our_ hall. We treat each other as _equals_. I may be more experienced at the table of sorts. You have watched and have managed a household. Are we clear?"

He nodded.

"Good. I want you confident and strong in there, my Prince," she directed. She strode toward the two guards who snapped to attention. "We are ready."

"As you wish, Milady," the left guard concurred. He strode into the room and announced, "ATTENTION! PRESENTING YOUR HOSTS, KING MERLIN AND QUEEN MITHIAN!"

Merlin kept a straight face. _This is a gathering of royals. Do we really need the announcement?_

 _It is our hall,_ she reminded him. She strode into the chamber without a look to the left or right. _Do not let them get to you, Merlin. Be yourself._ Her eyes met each of their peers as they passed.

Merlin smiled. As he did at Camelot, he maintained a balance between congeniality and business. He walked straight and tall yet not rigid. He focused on not scuffling his feet. He could perceive the range of reactions around himself. Rather than focus on the negative expressions or those who seemed ambivalent, his eye sought out the supportive attendees.

Gwen offered a warm smile and respectful nod of her head.

Gaius bowed politely. He nodded in approval at his former protégé's progress.

King Bors, Prince Bors and Queen Elena added respectful royal nods.

Merlin sucked in a deep breath not breaking stride. He did not allow himself to lag behind his wife's pace. Beside her, he ascended to their thrones. He made sure she sat before he did the same. Then he nodded to her.

Mithian cleared her throat and began, "Greetings, Everyone. Thank you for meeting with us here. As we all know, Meleagant of Cawdor threatens us all. His army advances upon our northern border. His scouts have been sighted from Richmont, our northernmost bastion. Certainly he intends to conquer our realms one by one."

Queen Elena interjected, "We Amazons prepared to face the crimson horde. An opportune landslide blocked the passage through the mountains between Cawdor and Amazonia. Still, if given enough time, Meleagant will sweep around the mountain barrier. If he defeats us at any turn, we will all fall."

"I have no wish to face him if he gains ships," King Bors pointed out. "The southeastern ports would allow that monster such access. Therefore Gaul stands with you all."

"Camelot will continue to stand with Nemeth in such matters," Gwen emphasized. "I trust in King Merlin and Queen Mithian's judgment in such affairs. King Arthur would have spoken to standing together and presenting a united front against Meleagant. I would add that we all have a role to play in blunting the invasion. Steel and sorcery can work together."

Those words stirred contrasting ripples throughout the chamber. As if the battle had already begun, _Anxiety_ jousted with _Acceptance_ for the deciding votes on the field to come. Rulers glanced at rulers to see how their counterparts would react.

Despite his own anxiousness, Merlin ground his teeth. While he understood the need to maintain a humble countenance, the prejudice against magic grated on him. _As Mithian said, it is our hall._ He rose slowly. "I agree with Queen Guinevere. We WILL stand together! This will be an Albion for everyone!"

Mithian arched an eyebrow. _Approval_ pushed a smile onto her face. _Well spoken, my Prince! Well spoken indeed!_ She rose and clasped his hand in support.

Merlin felt the butterflies clanging against his stomach. His boldness evaporated as quickly as it had appeared. Still he pressed onward. "Priestess Freya, can we count on Avalon's support?"

"I cannot speak for the _sidhe_ , Your Eminence. Still we sorcerers shall do what we can," Freya indicated.

"We shall all stand together, King Merlin," Talesin concurred. "As the goddess wishes, so shall we do."

"As we shall all do," Queen Annis chimed in. "I have sent my forces to engage Meleagant and slow his advance. I anticipate they shall run into the crimson horde within a day's passing. In the spirit of our hosts' suggestion, I implore you all to send aid. I have faith in my knights. Still they can only hold back this onslaught for so long."

Merlin rubbed his chin. _Kilgarrah, can you hear me?_

 _Of course I can hear you, Merlin,_ the Great Dragon retorted brusquely. _What is it?_

 _Any sight of Cawdor's forces?_ Merlin queried.

Kilgarrah snorted. _Those riders retreated as soon as they saw Aithusa and me descend toward your fort, Young Warlock. Still I would not overestimate our presence. I would be rid of these pests before they entrench themselves._

 _We will be there soon. Hold the line, Kilgarrah,_ Merlin noted.

 _As if I'd do *anything* else? Really?_ Kilgarrah concluded with a healthy snort before going silent.

Merlin sighed. He shot Mithian a quick glance before turning back toward the assembly. "There's already help at Richmont, Queen Annis." He shrugged. "A pair of dragons give Meleagant room for pause."

"A pair of dragons? This is not the time for jesting, Merlin," Queen Annis doubted. Her face reddened at the perceived indifference upon the new monarch's face.

"I am serious. Two dragons fly over Richmont as we speak. Albion is their home as well. They wish to assist us," Merlin clarified.

 _Doubt_ held sway across the chamber in that heartbeat. The assembly looked to the resident King with varied facial expressions.

Mithian frowned. "Friends, King Merlin speaks truthfully. He is a dragon lord."

"But they were all killed during the Purge!" King Bors protested.

"My father, Balinor, survived until a few years ago. I inherited his talent. As such, I can request that the dragons in question watch the frontier. Queen Annis, I will not allow your knights to face Meleagant alone," Merlin explained.

"A sorcerer _and_ a dragon lord?" Queen Annis turned to Gwen. "Camelot most certainly did have unique servants in Uther's day. Did it not?"

"Indeed we were a special group," Gwen retorted not giving an inch. "Merlin never ceases to amaze. That's why this revelation doesn't faze me in the slightest."

"Did you know about this, Gaius?" Queen Elena queried.

The aged physician cleared his throat. "I did. While Merlin and I kept the secret, he has used this talent to help us all at several such points. I say let him do so now."

Mithian interjected, "Can we not put our differences aside? We have sent our brethren into the fray to buy us precious time. We still need to present a united front. As King Merlin and I just decided, we should not expect one group or individual to face this threat alone no matter how powerful that one may be. We are all needed in this fight. We will all need to stand beside each other." She glanced toward Gaius' side where Britomart listened with uncharacteristic silence. "Speaking of that, there is one more matter to be attended to. Britomart of Nemeth, please approach us."

Britomart nearly jumped at her Queen's directive. Much as Merlin had felt during the Pendragons' tenure at Camelot, she was used to taking second class status (even though it grated on her to do so). "Milady?"

"Please approach," Mithian reiterated patiently. Her eyes sparkled with warmth and pride. _Stand with me, Merlin. We're about to address another need here. Get your sword ready._

 _My sword? What? I…._ Then her meaning dawned on him. Merlin nodded and beckoned Britomart forward with a wave of his hand.

"My lord and lady, what might I do to serve?" Britomart queried with uncertainty. She kneeled before the King and Queen with humility.

"Britomart, you have wanted to be a knight of Nemeth in the past. Do you still wish for this?" Mithian proposed.

Britomart's jaw dropped. Her mind swam with confusion. "I…I…would _love_ to be a knight! I live to serve and protect. I can do no less." She trembled with anticipation and disbelief.

"That's all we needed to hear," Merlin assured her. He drew _Excalibur_ eliciting yet another hushed response from the group. Ignoring the responses, he recalled the words Arthur had used to swear in the knights at Camelot's former fortress before they all faced Morgause's undead forces. "Britomart, you have sworn to serve and protect. Will you do so before all else? Will you honor us and your kingdom? Will you do with honor and fortitude?"

"I shall," Britomart replied without hesitation.

Mithian nodded. A proud smile spread across her face. She nodded to her husband.

Merlin touched the sword's point onto each of Britomart's shoulders. "Then rise a Knight of Nemeth, Lady Britomart."

Britomart stood slowly. Her knees quivered. Her mind swam in _Surprise_ 's maelstrom desperately trying to grasp the full import of the stupendous gift she'd just received. "I…I thank you both. I shall not disappoint you."

"Now you can keep Sir Gawain in line, Lady Britomart," Mithian suggested.

Coughs and snickers reverberated throughout the chamber. While everyone admired Gawain's fighting prowess, some frowned on his bravado and attitude. In addition to their disbelief over the maid's ability in the field, the thought of her managing Gawain brought more surprise.

"Certainly we should respect each other," Merlin told the group with more steel in his voice than he felt at the moment. "Lady Britomart has stood against Morgana. Sirs Ywain and Percival would speak to this. So would _Malodius_."

"As to the battle ahead, we will need to move out with all speed toward Richmont. I would ask that you all get with your knights and weapons. Once that happens, if the resident sorcerers can assist in moving our forces into position? We do not have days to advance that it would take for our forces to march from here to there. Let us all be ready for the war ahead, my Friends. Thank you for standing with us. That is all," Mithian declared. Then she stood. "Come, my Prince, we must equip for the battle ahead." With that, she descended from the thrones. "Follow us, Lady Britomart, if you would?"

"Aye, my Queen," Britomart agreed before doing so.

 _We equip ourselves? You're not…._ Merlin doubted.

 _You think I'm going to sit back here?_ Mithian scoffed and let out an obnoxious snort. _The armory, Merlin._

 _As if you'd let me run off?_ Merlin supposed impetuously.

 _What was that?_ Mithian retorted with a raised eyebrow.

 _Oh nothing_. Merlin responded not wanting a debate with the Queen in front of everyone. Once again _Doubt_ swam through his mind.

Seemed that preparations for battle weren't so clean cut as one might hope…..


	55. Understandings Before Battle

Chapter 55

[Armory—Fifteen Minutes Later]

[A/N: To the last guest reviewer—thanks for the question. Yes, Merlin and Mithian are crowned and on the throne. However the "Prince" and "Princess" labels are meant to be affectionate nicknames between themselves. Again, thanks! :)]

Merlin swung his arms cautiously. Although he'd worn chain mail on a few occasions, it weighed his arms and legs down. He feinted with Excalibur a few times while trying to get its flow. He tried to use a shield in concert with the blade.

Everything felt so foreign.

Despite everyone's protests to the contrary, he still would have preferred to take out Meleagant's forces with overwhelming magic. He had a vial of his aging elixir hidden in his side pouch in case of need. He feared the injuries to his followers, himself….

…and his wife….

Amidst a few sparks dancing like fireflies on a summer evening, Mithian inspected her armor meticulously. Under an emerald sur coat, her protective breastplate gleamed where the light touched it. Hard leather covered her sleeves, hands and legs down to her boots. She took a bow and tested its string's tautness. Then she picked up her crossbow to see how it felt against her gloved hand. She could see the quivers of regular arrows and bolts waiting for use to her left. She turned to Britomart. "How's your gear?"

"Everything seems in good order. Thank you, Milady." Britomart whipped her sword in front of her. "Master William outdoes himself yet again. It amazes me how the blade is so balanced!" Her eye skimmed the gleaming metal in her hand. "I hope Sir Gawain would have his weaponry checked here before we set out."

"He has attachments to Camelot. Their armorers and blacksmiths are first rate as well, Lady Britomart," Master William noted. He hoisted a red hot helm with his tongs before setting it to cool in a bucket of water. "If it sets your mind at ease, Good Lady and Your Highness, I have checked his armor and blade upon royal wish."

"Royal wish? I didn't…" Mithian started before realizing the source. "Of course."

Britomart blushed; _Embarrassment_ painted a crimson hue across her cheeks. "I wish he'd do it without such prompting! King Merlin, I apologize…."

Merlin looked at the new knight strangely. "For what? We all care about Sir Gawain. Technically he is still Queen Guinevere's knight. He's still my friend so I insisted he get himself checked over before the battle. It is no trouble." He smiled at her. "It is all right to care and worry about people before a battle."

"Yes…well certain louts can charge off half-minded. He could get hurt again. Morgana almost killed Sir Percival and him before Sir Ywain, _Malodius_ and I found them. I have enough to do holding my end without worry, Milord," Britomart groused.

"I understand all too well," he concurred deliberately not looking at Mithian as he said it.

Still the Queen caught Merlin's meaning all too well. She understood his overwhelming need to protect those closest to himself. Still she also felt the same about his heroism and self-sacrifice. "It is a common thing, my Prince." Her eye caught his before adding telepathically, _We are partners in this after all, Merlin._

 _Mithian, I can't lose you. I…._

 _I know. I feel the incredible warmth in your heart toward our people and me. Do you know how long I've waited for a man to feel that way for me? Do you think I want to risk losing you? Never! Still we are partners in all regards, Merlin. I am just as worried about you. Trust me in that regard,_ she informed him. _Still our lives are not all our own. We rule and yet we both serve._

He sighed. _Mithian, who will rule if we both fall out there? You saw what happened at Camlann. Our kingdoms are still so decimated by that. Everything else could be destroyed by the battle ahead._

 _We have to trust in Lord Brumenwald's and Lady Elaine's judgment then. Won't we? Merlin, I'm not so rash as to not consider potential circumstances. I understand we hold the future in our hands. Our kingdom needs continuity. And yet look at our forces. We need everyone's sword, bow, magic or *whatever* in the field. Meleagant will not stop. Neither will I. Neither should you. Before we can reestablish our foundation here, we need to firm up our borders. Richmont must not fall. If it does, Cawdor will besiege us within a week afterwards. We fight and end this threat. We stand with our friends in this crisis_ , she declared.

 _I know. I wish I could end this without further bloodshed,_ he lamented.

 _Then do it. Just don't be a rash lout about it. I have faith you'll know what to do. Just don't get stuck as an old man. I like you as you are, you Royal Prat,_ she assured him. A sly smirk crossed her lips.

 _That goes for you too. I know you can shoot a crossbow. How are you with the longbow?_ he inquired.

She snorted. _Good enough._ She grabbed a shaft from her quiver and marched to the window. She surveyed the training field beneath them. Then she pointed at the waist high post and slat fence fifty yards away…or rather the apple that somebody had left on a post there. _See the apple? Watch._ She strung an arrow, lined up the shot and took the breath. _Concentration_ locked her mind under its dominance.

When all was ready, her finger flicked on the string. The arrow flew straight and true splitting the apple in two.

She arched an eyebrow. _You can only hope to shoot a shaft so straight, my Prince. Come. I think I made my point?_

 _Yeah you did,_ he conceded.

 _Thought so._ She kissed his cheek. _You're being sweet. I appreciate it. Our allies await us._ With that they headed toward the courtyard.

[Twenty Minutes Later—Square Outside of the Citadel]

Nemeth's remaining loyal lords and ladies observed their allied defenders align themselves on the worn cobblestoned square. Gwen waited by the stairs patiently. With them, the merchants and more humble townspeople offered tokens of good fortune to the warriors even if they couldn't believe the sight in front of themselves.

The defenders, a unified front of Nemeth's and Camelot's remaining forces augmented by Gallic knights and Amazons, stood straight and tall in their midst. Their helms glittered in the filtered sunlight. Their pennants and flags fluttered high overhead. Grim expressions haunted their faces still they remained where they stood. They would not run or hide from the terror barreling down from the north.

Gawain looked to Britomart. "Nice hauberk. See you've been busy."

Britomart nodded. "I'd get on you about checking your gear as well. King Merlin informed me that Master William repaired your armor and sword. Thank you…for taking care…this time at least…." She bowed her head.

"Course I did! What do you take me for?" Gawain rolled his eyes. "I'm around for a long time yet. Someone's gotta keep you on your toes, Brit."

"Who's watching who?" Britomart supposed with a crack of a smirk on her face. Her heart beat a tad bit faster at his irreverence.

"I'd say you both will drive the rest of us insane yet," Galahad groused. "This is a battle not a tawdry banquet rehash. We will all be fortunate to emerge unscathed from the bloody affair ahead."

"Those emotions will guide us home yet, Sir Galahad. We must have faith," Mithian declared from the top of the stone stairs leading to their number. She carried her bow in her right hand. Her left clasped Merlin's right. Along with them, Lancelot and Ywain proceeded reverently. Behind their numbers, _Malodius_ escorted Elaine who was carried on a bier borne by four courtiers. She turned to Lancelot. "Say your good byes, Lancelot, ere we depart."

"Thank you, my Queen." Lancelot bowed graciously to them. Then he descended step by agonizing step toward the awaiting Gwen. His heart quickened in tune with each step. His eyes glistened into hers. "Queen Guinevere, it seems the time is upon us again."

"It seems so." Gwen shivered with _Dread_ 's icy chill. She inspected the chain mail and emerald sur coat. "I am glad we still had your armor in the armory if not your robes. I am sorry for not having the latter. Arthur missed you and your sword."

"I missed you all." Lancelot sighed. "I won't lie, Good Queen. I know it is not proper for a lowly knight like myself to declare such feelings openly. I am not worthy of you. I stepped aside to let you be happy. I…."

Before he could finish, Gwen stopped his self-abasement with a tender kiss. For several heartbeats, she continued the effort eventually getting the kiss returned by him. She embraced him before she let them both come up for air. "I don't think so, Lancelot. Come back from this battle. I know it is unusual for me to ask." She blushed seeming more like a fledgling courtier rather than a Queen. Her breath caught in her throat. Her feet stuttered in their steps.

Lancelot gulped anxiously. _Elation_ propelled his heart to soar in Elysium itself. His ears warmed with relief and adoration. "I will return with the goddess' aid. I appreciate your good will and caring warmth. If a prince I was, I'd offer myself before _Amor_ 's altar to end your solitude."

"A prince you can become, Lancelot," Merlin cut in. "Remember how you were made a knight? We can earn our places. If I can say so, you have definitely done so. So ask her already." He took his wife's hand and raised it to further make his point.

"We know your worth," Isolde noted from beside Tristan. "There is a reason we both returned from the Other Side. Isn't there?"

"We would not stand between you and love, Queen Guinevere. Lancelot, I agree with King Merlin. You are worthy. You are free to stand with Camelot if that is your desire. We understand," Mithian concurred.

"I…I thank you both for that," Lancelot expressed in surprise. He removed his belt and removed his sur coat. "This seems so strange prior to a battle. It seems like I'm abandoning you both. I…" He handed the sur coat to Merlin. "King Merlin, I wouldn't…."

"Of course not. We know you'll still be on the front lines," Merlin assured him. He accepted the emerald finery from his friend. "But as I need to be here, you should be with her. Go to her."

"Go for it, Lance," Gawain affirmed.

"As say I if it be the Good Queen's will," Ywain concurred. He took a step backward to stand alongside Elaine. He placed a warm hand on her left shoulder. "Do not refuse when _Love_ offers her balm, my Friend."

Elaine allowed a stray happy tear to crease her cheek. She squeezed his hand. "Do not refuse indeed. I will keep careful watch over this hearth. Meantime you come back to me, Sir Ywain."

"As he said, goddess willing, Dear Lady," Ywain indicated. He bent over her form. His lips brushing _Amor_ 's strokes across her delicate forehead.

" _Malodius_ , please watch over him," Elaine implored the lion.

 _Malodius_ roared. Then he rubbed her right arm with his mane.

"Seems you have more feeling than you bargained for, Sir Knight," Britomart supposed to Galahad before motioning to Lancelot and Gwen. "Excuse us."

"There is no excuse needed, Lady Britomart," Gwen assured her. "Arthur would wish me to be happy with a worthy man. He considered Lancelot a brother and kindred spirit." She squeezed Lancelot's hands in her own. "No more talk of unworthiness. Come back to Camelot with me after the battle. You have shown me love with your sacrifice. Now let me return that. Leon, please step forward?"

Leon glanced toward his fellow knights. Getting nods from one and all, he dismounted from his charger. He strode toward his Queen and fellow brother-in-arms. "Sir Lancelot, I speak for the Knights of the Round Table. If it is the Queen's wish, we are in back of you. Take the lead in this battle. We shall follow you." He presented Lancelot with a crimson sur coat. "It is not the one you wore before, Sir Lancelot, but it is one of ours. No disrespect meant to Nemeth or our friends here, you were meant to be with us."

"And, as you so said so well, Leon, we can all respect each other. I accept this. Thank you," Lancelot took the new finery from his brother knight. He slipped it on over his shoulders.

"It becomes you." Gwen pulled Lancelot's belt around his waist and secured the buckle there. "All seems in order."

"Is it then, Good Queen?" Lancelot asked; _Anxiety_ driving his heart into a sudden frenzy. "We have the support of all." He kneeled before the Queen both of Camelot and his heart. "I have waited for you. I will wait until Judgment Day if needed. I would ask if you'd be my wife, equal partner and my Queen in all things. I love no other such as I do you. I love my brother knights and Camelot's people. What say you?"

Gwen smiled widely. She trembled and nodded. "Aye, Lancelot. You shall be my equal and I yours. Forgive me for not having a crown for you, my Prince." She held up a strip of crimson cloth. "My colors will have to do for now. Come back to me please."

"It will be my pleasure to wear your colors, Milady." Lancelot held his arm out proudly.

Gwen looked back to Mithian. Getting an affirmative nod, she tied the favor around his arm and kissed his forehead tenderly. "Fight well for Camelot and Albion."

" _Honor_ and _Duty_ guide my steps and sword. It is time," Lancelot kissed the back of Gwen's hand once more. Then he stepped into line with the others and mounted his own steed.

Gwen nodded being strong for everyone's benefit. Still, as was the custom of the past, she called, "Pardon me, King Merlin?"

"Yes?" Merlin replied curiously.

"Please bring Lancelot back to me," she requested. Her eyes pleaded into Merlin's much as they would prior to every battle in which he and Arthur would ride off to.

"We'll do so," Merlin vowed with an enthusiastic nod from his Queen.

"It is time, Everyone," Mithian declared. She descended the stairs with Merlin hand in hand. He helped her onto her white palfrey. "Thank you. Any words?"

Merlin kept a straight face as he mounted his own steed. His nerves flared within his chest. He felt so out of place. He looked to Arthur for a command to depart. He'd promised to bring a man other than Arthur home to Gwen. He was riding into battle with his equal partner and Queen. He unsheathed his sword. "We ride to Richmont. From there, we shall see what Meleagant and his horde are up to." He looked to the sorcerers standing to the far side of the stairs. "Can you work with me to get us there?"

Freya bowed slightly. "It will be our pleasure." She timed her effort with Talesin and Nimue. "When you're ready, King Merlin."

"Indeed." Merlin's eyes glowed in tune with the others. He raised his hands. _"_ _A_ _chur thugainn airson Richmont!_ _"_

From nothingness, a thick mist enveloped the combined military forces and sorcerers sweeping them away from that fair place leaving no trace in their wake.

"And so it begins," Brumenwald presumed. He looked to Elaine. "You are now the regent."

Elaine trembled. She sucked in an anxious breath. "Then we shall keep our affairs in order until their return. And we shall watch out for each other." She turned to Gwen. "I would appreciate any aid as an ally you might give, Queen Guinevere. I know how much King Merlin and Queen Mithian trust you."

"You know I'll do my best to safeguard what we all have," Gwen affirmed. "You'll be fine, Lady Elaine. Trust in yourself." She exhaled an anxious breath. _Just be fine, Lancelot. Please!_

Elaine ground her teeth as _Anxiety_ raked her heart. _Please, goddess, watch out for Sir Ywain and Malodius! Please!_

The time of waiting had come, it seemed. The storm clouds built and festered in the north.

The season of battle would be upon them again soon…..


	56. Meleagant's Entertainment

Chapter 56 [Edgerston, Five Miles from the Cawdor/Nemeth Border]

[A/N: And now, we meet another figure from Arthurian lore. Meleagant, brace yourself! Lol!]

 _Storm_ billowed her dark clouds overhead. A few stray streaks of lightning lit the somber sky. Intermittent wind gusts knocked horses and riders back and elicited groans from even the sturdiest war machines. Mist dampened the army's spirits. Occasional downpours soaked armor and muddied the ground beneath the invading forces' hooves.

Seemed even _Natura_ herself desired a test for the red swarm in its domain….

Petersley pulled up on his jet black horse's reins abruptly. He pulled his cloak's hood further over his face in a vain attempt to keep the elements at bay. He frowned disagreeing with his leader's decision to split their forces. _Our army lay scattered across the landscape. For what? To take one bloody castle?_ He considered the effort it had taken to besiege Rivermore Castle.

Despite the siege's brevity, the cost had been high. Fifty knights not to mention Simmons had died to take the citadel. Wellbottom and seventeen of the surviving twenty knights remained behind to reinforce their position therein against the rebels opposed to Meleagant's means. The weather and muddy terrain made the ride longer than it should have been. And then there was the hostage in question.

Petersley glanced back into the mist and wet at the quartet following him. He'd endured the sneezing and coughing from the accompanying knights. Still the cloaked figure riding in their midst stewed silently. Her hands remained bound to the saddle. Brown splatters marred the fine covering from her aborted escape attempt earlier that day. She rode with her head down. _Pathetic! She'd resist her own class for a bunch of ingrates!_ "Come on! Will you? We're almost there!"

The knights silently complied. They motioned for the captive's horse to move faster.

 _Finally!_ Petersley galloped onward covering the last mile in what seemed like record time for the group. He waved to the sentries posted along the road leading to his King's tent.

The two knights recognized Petersley's mantle and coat of arms immediately. Accordingly they parted like the Red Sea allowing the riders a rapid entrance into the camp and to their leader.

Around the group, the soldiers lingered about their affairs. Some waited for a blacksmith or armorer to repair any defect in their weaponry. Others huddled around the weakly burning campfires. Some bit into hunks of hard bread or cold meat. The remainder tried to grab whatever rest they could manage.

 _Every moment we grow weaker from the weather, cold, disease and spending supplies._ Petersley glanced up to the sky. _It's as if the gods themselves oppose us!_ He stopped his horse and dismounted quickly; his boots splattering in the mud underfoot. He stalked up to the hooded prisoner. "Let's go. He's _eager_ to see you."

"I didn't ask to see him," a defiant feminine voice groused.

"Don't make us hurt you, _Milady_. King Meleagant desires you _alive_ and _unspoiled_ ," Petersley pointed out in a steely tone. He watched as his subordinates pulled her down off of the horse roughly. "That doesn't mean we might not let you slip into the mud again."

"Mud washes off, Dog. Your stench will not leave my nose so quickly." She sniffed disdainfully at her tormentors. She dragged her feet resisting her captors every step of the way toward the tent in question.

Petersley ground his teeth feeling glad to be rid of this so-called noble pest shortly. It had been truly a long ride…..

Meleagant tapped his right forefinger on the worn wooden table impatiently. He'd expected Petersley back days ago. The reports back from Rivermore soured his mood further. His men's weakness ate at his craw. _We should have been at Richmont hours ago. Every hour gives those fools time to get word to Whitgate._ He gulped down half of his ale allowing himself a rude belch. (Not that he cared who heard, mind you.)

Even if the peasant and the tomboy held the reins in Nemeth, he knew better than to discount the resistance. Aethelwald had reported that Camelot's servant queen reinforced her destitute ally with its remaining forces. Thanks to the failure in Mercia, the Amazons remained a force in the field. To make matters worse, those along the coast reported Bors' naval fleet docking at Winchester. And that wasn't counting on the two beasts soaring through the foul elements and raining fiery torment on any potential advance toward the border.

 _If I didn't know better, sorcery lies at the root of this foul wet!_ He curled his lip in disgust. Once again he recalled the previous siege at Whitgate. He'd heard of the mysterious old man looming above the carnage at Camlann turning the tide against the Saxon horde and preserving the old order albeit in a tenuous fashion.

The mysterious man known only by the now-dead witch, Morgana Pendragon, as Emrys.

 _And now the ancient poppy cock stories?_ His fist slammed into the table shaking the entire tent with its fury. _I thought with that bitch's death, it'd be over. There's been no sign of that old man. When I find the witch or coven behind this crap, I'll burn them at the stake. Let their screams make my point for me! Anticipation_ pulled a smile from even his grim mood.

"Milord?" Petersley called from beyond the tent's entrance.

Meleagant spun akin to an angry cobra. He slid his blade from its scabbard with a deliberate motion. "News from Rivermore? Enter!"

Petersley crept into the tent as if tiptoeing across eggshells. His knees suddenly felt akin to jelly. Given the conditions both outside and inside, he dreaded what would come next. "Aye, Sire." He bowed to the Red Knight anxiously.

"So? REPORT!" Meleagant hissed.

Petersley quaked. His teeth clattered despite his attempts to maintain resolve. His eyes remained riveted to the hulking monarch's blade twitching through the air. "Wellbottom and our men occupy the castle. As per your wishes, I have brought the woman."

"Finally! Something in our favor." Meleagant noticed a slight arch of the eyebrow. "The cat has her claws. Certainly she didn't claw you too badly." He snorted.

"She tried to escape. We prevented it. I would not fail you in that regard, Sire," Petersley reported. He ducked out into the storm. A heartbeat later, he'd returned with the cloaked and bound woman before yanking her hood back from her head.

With her hood revealed, her fair complexion held its own hue. Her flaxen hair hung coarsely down her back yet glistened in even the flickering torchlight. Her blue eyes sparked at the two men. "What is the meaning of this, _Sire_?" She bowed sarcastically.

"Lady Blancheflor…as charming as ever I see." Meleagant coughed at her attitude. "You would do well to watch your alliances. I have brought you here to keep an eye on you. Can't have you getting into trouble. Now can I?"

She held up her bound hands. "This is hardly the way I should be treated!"

"If you hadn't tried to escape, such measures would not be necessary. With the invasion of Nemeth underway, I could not allow you to be at my back given your _attitude_. Now could I?" Meleagant retorted meeting her tone with his own hard tone. "You do sully your own robes with such things. And here I wanted to let you speak with your uncle."

"Uncle Aethelwald? He is in Nemeth possibly assisting King Rodor to deal with this ill-considered venture, Milord. How would you be able to bring about this reunion?" she doubted.

"Aethelwald came to me. After that fossil, Rodor, and his brat, Kay, died, he couldn't bear to deal with Mithian or her lover ruling Nemeth. He crawled to me seeking our aid to depose the Tomboy Princess and her Peasant Lover. Such loyalty meets its own reward. Does it not?" Meleagant clarified allowing the elements of a smirk to cross his features.

"You lie! He would _never_ betray King Rodor! He is loyal to Princess Mithian!" she challenged.

"And yet Mithian's own choice did her in. A coup just two days ago nearly unseated her and her servant lover. Rodor died hours later. Now I intend to finish the task even if Camelot itself has aligned itself in my path." Meleagant chuckled before taking a draught from his remaining ale.

"Camelot would come! Of course! Even weakened after the witch's perfidy, those knights are more than a match for your rabble!" She stiffened. Her nose turned up even more haughtily. The thought of the crimson clad knights warmed her heart significantly. In particular, her thoughts focused on the strongest of them. She recalled well his prowess. Much as the priests spoke of Samson, she marveled at his unbelievable strength, skill at arms and yet the warmth of his heart.

Meleagant rolled his eyes. "Yes _he_ is coming. He does the Servant-Queen's biding like the loyal _dog_ he is."

She narrowed her eyes. "The _dog_ as you put it would tear you apart if you _dared_ to fight him one on one, _Sire_! Your bragging does not become the crown you wear. Where is my uncle? You said he is here!"

"Lady Blancheflor, you would do well not to speak to me in such ways. I am still your King," Meleagant lectured her tersely. "I could have you flogged. But I am feeling _charitable_ today." He glanced at Petersley. "Show Aethelwald in, would you?"

The lackey kept a straight face. He didn't dare say or do anything other than what he was told to do. He simply bowed and headed out into the storm.

"He should be here with us, Sire. I pray you didn't do anything rash," she indicated.

"I can be cruel or kind depending upon my mood, Lady. As I said before, you should not press my patience," Meleagant reminded her.

"Or you'll murder me too? Certainly I…." She smelled a foul odor akin to rotting meat wafting in through the tent's flap. "What is that foul stench? As if I thought your underling was bad enough? I…"

Petersley reentered the covered area while dragging the wrapped bundle with him. He dropped it in front of her.

Her eyes went wide. "You didn't…?"

Meleagant laughed; his sarcastic tone mocking her. "Of course I did! Do you think I'd let a traitor like him live? Be grateful. I _could have_ sent him back to Whitgate. Knowing Rodor or Mithian, they'd likely have had him drawn and quartered as he deserved!'

She trembled. Her eyes watered at the sight of her elder relative's corpse lain out on the cold wet ground before her. "You _beast!_ Just you wait! I'll _never_ give in to you! _Never!_ " She marched up to Meleagant and spat in his face. "Like that?"

Meleagant wiped the offending spittle from his face. "I hope you enjoyed that, Milady. You will pay for that." He turned to Petersley. "Lock her in the pit for a while. Maybe some wet and time without food will enlighten her."

"As you wish, Sire. Come along, _Lady_ ," Petersley insisted. He grabbed her by the arm and dragged her away from their ruler.

Meleagant narrowed his eyes. "The game's afoot is it?" He glared at the corpse. "Even in your last report, you exaggerated and lied, Old Fool. The resistance is unified. Well I crave a challenge. Let them come. I'll be ready." He finished his drink before setting the goblet on the table. Then he dragged the corpse back out into the storm.

The game indeed was afoot or so it seemed…..

/


	57. Messages and Insights

Chapter 57 [Richmont, Hours Later]

With the sorcerers' assistance, the lonely bastion went from sparsely-occupied to overflowing quickly. King Bors' Gallic legions formed a left blue battalion. Queen Elena's Amazons stood on the far right edge. In the center, Queen Annis' troops supplemented Camelot's and Nemeth's knights. Kilgarrah and Aithusa maintained a birds-eye view of the terrain between themselves and Cawdor's troops several miles to the north.

With over 15,000 knights, the assembly truly was a sight to behold….

Merlin stood listlessly on the ramparts. While the forces aligned around himself reassured him, his mind still fixated on Camlann's losses. He still felt the chill from the dead and dying around himself.

 _What if Morgana hadn't succeeded in taking my magic in Camelot? If I'd been there, Arthur would still be alive!_ He bowed his head dreading the renewed bloodshed. Despite having such numbers, the allied forces and Cawdorians would each endure losses. Lives would be cast aside. Blood would stain the ground yet again.

 _What was the point?_

"Why can't everyone just get along?" he wondered aloud.

 _Now that, Young Warlock, is a question. As if you humans could *ever* be expected to do so?_ Kilgarrah supposed telepathically. He alighted on the citadel's top spire and considered his brother/dragon lord.

 _Why not? It just seems that the same pattern keeps going on. Besides didn't you react against Camelot the same way?_ Merlin replied with a twitch of his brow.

 _HRUMPH! Uther gave me plenty of reason to deal with him in such ways, Merlin. Ask Nimue about those dark days. You might ask Gaius if he'd dare admit to his complicity._ Kilgarrah allowed a few puffs of smoke from the sides of his snout. _Uther broke the rules of magic. He made a bargain and could not deal with the outcome. Much as you discovered early on in your stay at Camelot, the goddess takes what she will. We cannot volunteer an outcome. We can only abide by the decision. Your dream of a united Albion for all is a good start._

 _A good start? What else is there?_ Merlin queried in exasperation.

 _You can propose the idea. Then it comes down to everyone's agendas. Will it suit them to follow you or not? You cannot force the other rulers to follow you, Merlin. Mithian and you can only provide an example. Consider the nobles in your dungeon. What will you do with them? What precedent will you set? How will that affect things? How different does that make you from Meleagant and the crimson army? Each side feels justified in its response. Each wants to push itself onto the other. Which one will endure?_

 _We'll have to decide that after this battle. One at a time,_ Merlin noted.

 _Indeed, Merlin._ Kilgarrah glanced toward the northwest. _And it seems we have another issue. You might wish to consider that._ He flapped his wings and took off into the sky.

Merlin shook his head at the sight of a rider on a brown steed and bearing a white flag. He could tell that the man could barely stay in the saddle. _As I said, other problems later. This one now!_ He hustled for the stairs down to the ground level.

 **[** Sentry Post—Ten Minutes Earlier **]**

Percival watched the grassy expanse carefully. From his experience in Camelot and earlier, he knew full well that marauders or worse could appear in a heartbeat. He kept a steady hand close to his sword's hilt. His mood remained grim.

 _Earlier…._

He sighed deeply; his face betraying emotions not often seen across its surface. As they glanced toward Rivermore, his eyes glistened. _Memoria_ helped him to recall the happy times there. He remembered being the lesser son of Lord Redgemont. Despite that, he still enjoyed reading, jousting and caring for the lesser folk in the fields and woods beyond. Before he left to follow Lancelot on a quest…the quest which brought him into Arthur's orbit, there'd been service and aid, work and play, duty and love.

There'd been a noble maid holding _Duty_ 's torch. While the other women would spurn such affairs, she'd bind up her flaxen locks and pitch in at his side. Her eyes would sparkle into his picking up his spirits. Her smile warmed his day much as _Sol_ might at Midsummer. They worked most days. Others they'd steal away for walks in the meadows or picnics. She'd read him poetry and soothe his troubled soul.

The maid… _Lady Blancheflor_ ….

Rarer still, his hand opened a small pouch on the side of his belt. From it, he brought out a small strip of robin's egg blue silk. Even if _Tempus_ had frayed its edges a bit, the silk elicited more warm feelings. Many had asked why he didn't request a token or colors from one of the maids at Whitgate prior to their departure. Even if they didn't press the issue, they couldn't understand the giant knight's heart.

 _Gwen will give me permission to return. If only you'd come to Camelot, Blancheflor, we'd make a life there. If you need, I will return here and serve. As long as it is with you._ He remembered how she'd implored him to serve the greater good…to go and help Camelot as long as need be.

To serve until done and then return to her.

 _I should ask Merlin if we can check on Rivermore. It is a strategic fortress even if it is within Meleagant's grasp._ His heart felt a sharp pang. _She's all right. You're imagining things!_

"Knew you were hidin' something, Percy."

Percival frowned. He turned to find Gawain watching him. "It's personal, Gawain. Why aren't you with _Lady Britomart_?"

"She's giving Galahad and the Big Green a lesson in manners." Gawain quirked an eyebrow. "That look…it's got to be a woman." He whistled. "Never took you for that type."

Percival bowed his head. "I…have someone waiting for me back home."

Gawain nodded. "That's around here, right?" Getting a tense silence from his hulking comrade, the glib knight pressed on, "No wonder you're nervous. Is she a noble?"

"Gawain, I really don't want to…." Percival shut that line of questioning off. He narrowed his eyes like a watchdog whose turf was being too closely pressed down upon.

Gawain put his hands up. "Okay! Okay! _Sorry!_ Just wanted to be a friend. You've been there for me. Just wanted to return the favor." He held his hand out to the other knight. "Good?"

Percival nodded with great effort. He took the other's hand and shook it earnestly. "Thank you for respecting that, Gawain. I will say that…yes…I am…concerned. Meleagant would take advantage…and…" He bowed his head.

Gawain rubbed Percival's arm. "When this crap's over with, Brit and us will go and check on her. Can't see Merlin, Mith and Gwen sayin' no. And…." His eyes narrowed. "What in blazes?"

A lone rider approached on a trotting horse. He slumped over from exhaustion. Bloody streaks tore at his monastic robe's sleeves and midsection. Mud, sweat and streaks of blood covered his tonsured head. He weakly held a white flag in his trembling right hand.

"Who goes there?" Percival demanded.

"Bloody identify yourself, Dude! This is a war zone!" Gawain insisted.

The rider raised his head with great effort. His eyes lay sunken in. His right eye was blackened by some blow. His nose had been broken presumably by a similar impact. "Sir…Sir Percival? Thank….God…." He bowed his head and muttered a prayer of thanksgiving.

"Brother Patrick?" Percival rushed over to the weak monk. "What happened?" Within a heartbeat, he was helping the other man to the ground. As he did so, _Anxiety_ and _Worry_ clouded his thinking. He snapped off his cloak and bundled it under the elder man's head.

"Brother…? He's a Nazarene?" Gawain asked in surprise.

"Yes. He's a monk from the abbey near to Rivermore Castle. He will offer sermons on his God occasionally in the village below the castle." Percival put his water skin to the monk's lips. "Drink, please."

While he seemed pressed by his mission, Patrick gulped on the refreshment slacking his thirst and irrigating his parched throat. He coughed before weakly pushing it away. He sucked in several breaths with great effort. "Sir…P…Percival. I…I am not important. Glad…I…I reached you."

"You're safe. You would never ride a horse. Yet you were on one now?" Percival wondered. He wiped the other's head with a cool and wet cloth.

"Village…sacked. Castle…taken. My monastery….burned to the ground. Knights and soldiers under…Cawdor's flag," Patrick explained. "She…She begged me to take Windchaser. I…just got out…"

"Where is she? Where is the Lady Blancheflor, Brother?" Percival demanded. _Conscience_ beat against his brain. _I should have been there!_ He trembled. His pulse beat furiously.

"Four knights rode away with her. I…I…overheard them say Mele..agant wanted her. I…tried to stop them. They stabbed and beat me. I…failed, Sir Percival. I…promised…you…." Patrick explained with increasingly labored breaths. "Lord, forgive me."

Gawain turned toward the citadel and bellowed, "HEY! SOME BLOODY HELP HERE ALREADY? WE NEED HELP!" He grabbed the fallen flag and flapped it about furiously to get somebody's attention among the allied forces.

"Your God will understand. You were defending our friends and neighbors." Percival reassured the monk. "Stay with us. King Merlin and Queen Guinevere will want to speak with you." He felt the other's increasingly cold skin. "Brother Patrick, stay with us!"

"I…reached you. Help….her….Stop…Meleagant….Even if you are…not of His, you…are a good person. Serve….now….Love…her as she does you….Thank…you…" Patrick's eyes went blank. He went limp in Percival's arms.

"Brother? BROTHER!" Percival shook the elder monk trying to get any movement or sign of life. "Please! You have to know! Where is she? WHERE?"

"Percy."

"No, Gawain." Percival collected himself. He slipped off _Anger's_ bridle for the moment at least. Then he laid the old man on the grass. He closed the deceased man's eyes. "I do not know your prayers. I would ask your God to forgive any of your shortcomings. May you find peace." He bowed his head. "I will find her! Not even Meleagant will stand in my way!" He shuddered and screamed.

Gawain for once had nothing to say. He rubbed his brother-in-arms' shoulder in support. His mind swam with how best to deal with this turn of events. He knew telling the royals inside would be the easy part. No he grew uneasy at the emotional tempest churning within the other knight. He clearly perceived _Vengeance_ and _Despair_ 's marks imbedded in the other's eyes and heard it in the normally modulated and clear voice. He saw Merlin running toward them. "HEY! MERLIN, WHERE THE BLOODY HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?"

"I ran down here as soon as I saw the rider come. Keep an eye out, Gawain," Merlin indicated while trying to maintain his patience. He walked over to Percival. "Percival, can I take a look at him?"

"Unless you can raise the dead, it's too late." Percival stood slowly. "Instead we should focus on the living."

"The dead are important too," Merlin disagreed. "I'm sorry. He must have been quite a man."

"Brother Patrick was true to his beliefs. He…he came…with a message." Percival clenched his fists and shook with rage.

Merlin forced himself not to react to his friend's emotions. "Message?" He saw the silk token on the ground next to Patrick. "Is that from someone?"

"Yes. Meleagant sacked her village, stormed her castle and _took her_." Percival tucked the silken piece back into his belt pouch.

"Her?" Merlin queried.

"Lady Blancheflor of Rivermore. That…is her token." Percival declared flatly. He slowly stood. "She is in dire need."

"We'll speak to the others. We…." Merlin started.

Percival glared at him.

"Easy, Percy," Gawain interceded. "Merlin ain't sayin' no. He just wants a plan. 'Sides I told you before. Lance, Brit, Leon and me ain't lettin' you get killed. Charging in there is just going to get her killed."

"You could, Merlin," Percival insisted.

Merlin ground his teeth. His initial instinct would have been to stage the instant rescue. Still he recalled his promise to Mithian against being rash. And then Gawain's suggestion toward restraint opposed what he would have expected. He rubbed his forehead in consternation. "I think they'd notice me."

"They did at Camlann too, Dude. Fat lot of good that did Morgana and the Saxons," Gawain noted. "She's a hostage. Bloody bastard!" He spat on the ground in disgust.

Merlin exhaled sharply. He knew the other sorcerers' storm spell crippled the Cawdorian war effort. Still it would only be a matter of time before Meleagant would tire of the waiting game. "Let me talk with the other leaders. Meantime we can bury your friend." He looked Percival in the eye. "We've lost too much recently. I won't let Lady Blancheflor come to harm without a fight. All right?"

Percival nodded numbly. He picked up his friend's corpse and carried him toward the citadel.

"Yeah." Gawain grimaced. "Merlin, whatever you can do, you'd better get the others to go in there. I ain't never seen Percy like this."

Merlin shook his head. "Tell me about it. Come on. Let's see what we can do." With that, he led Gawain after Percival.

Seems that being a King wasn't easy for anyone…..


	58. Final Council Before Battle

Chapter 58 [Main Hall—Second Floor, Richmont—Two Hours Later]

Merlin sighed while contemplating his next move. With Gaius' and Freya's assistance, he'd prepared Brother Patrick for burial and returned him to his brethren for that purpose. He'd talked with his fellow rulers about Lady Blancheflor's situation. The question of individual harm versus the Greater Good bore down on him even more than ever.

 _How do others do it?_ He sipped from his goblet of water with a heavy heart.

 _I know that knitted brow. Are you all right, my Prince?_ Mithian supposed.

He turned to find his wife watching him from the chamber's entrance. Instinctively he covered his mood with a smile. "Just trying to wrap my head around everything. I'm sure you do it all of the time."

She quirked an eyebrow at him. "Yes I was at the table when Father deliberated. He still made the decisions. You and I are now in that position, Merlin. We both have a lot to adjust to. We have to have faith in ourselves."

He frowned. "Arthur made it seem so easy. He'd just drop everything and take care of something. I wanted to do the same for Percival and Blancheflor. I don't know her but he's been a loyal friend. Despite the differences in our status before, he already treated me with respect."

"I understand. Blancheflor and I have known each other since we were children. She and I have been close friends. She would understand why you don't just go in there." She ran her hands through her hair. "And yet Arthur did risk you, the knights and himself to help Father and me against Morgana." She closed her eyes and frowned. "I sound so hypocritical."

He embraced her. "You were telling me to be more careful. It's a good point. As Gawain said, charging right in there could get any of us or her killed. We need a plan." He smirked.

"And you have one?" Her eyes brightened.

"I might. With a bit of ingenuity, we might catch them by surprise," he suggested. "We'll have to fight. I know the rules of chivalry involve facing off across the field from each other. We could also do hostage exchange."

She nodded. "With most rulers, I'd agree. But you don't trust Meleagant, do you?"

"Not in the slightest. Bugger's likely to kill her or try something against us. Besides she's his subject so why would he give her to us? Price will be high. He'll make sure of that," he presumed.

She chuckled warmly. "There! You see? Your instincts are serving you well again. I would like to see how you'd outmaneuver Meleagant without a pitched battle."

"Even with our combined forces, he still outnumbers us two and a half to one. Talesin and Nimue's weather spell, I'm sure, is wearing on his troops and him," he assessed.

"And the dragons' assault did more." She rubbed her chin. "Cawdor's nobles are split in their feelings toward Meleagant. Blancheflor was known to oppose his policies. She would not advocate open conflict but she did lead covert resistance. Besides she is one of the royal family. He took her to prove a point. He would not leave a potential threat or rallying point at his back—family or not."

"Especially while planning a long term campaign of conquest," he noted. "We can't know the exact state of his army since we can't get in there. We'll just have to do what we can to mitigate the losses. I'm trying to think of a spell to use where we'd have the advantage."

She shrugged. "We can consult with Talesin and the priestesses. The important thing, Merlin, is that we don't have to try and make decisions by ourselves. We have friends around us with useful experience. We should avail ourselves of that at every turn."

"And I should listen to a certain Nemeth Queen?" His eyes shone into hers.

Her eyebrow quirked. Her smirk grew larger. "That would be advisable. She would listen to a certain Nemeth King in that way."

His lips touched hers briefly brushing _Affection_ 's balm across them. "Sounds great to me." At that moment, he saw Queens Elena and Annis enter the room. "Thanks for coming both of you."

"I am hopeful you have a plan, Merlin. I do not relish sending my army to face _that_ ," Annis insisted.

"Have faith, Annis. I am sure Merlin and Mithian would not have called us together for nothing," Elena noted.

"Merlin always did well at improvising, Good Queens," Lancelot reminded them as he, King Bors and Prince Bors entered the room. He bowed to the resident rulers. "Lieges all."

"As are you, _Prince Lancelot_ …well unofficially at least," Merlin reminded his friend. "How is Percival?"

"Distraught as you can imagine. It has taken a great deal of convincing for us to keep him in camp," Lancelot reported.

"If we were closer to the shore, I'd volunteer my fleet," King Bors declared.

"And split the forces accordingly,"" Merlin realized. He drank from his water goblet before setting it back on the table. "How far is Rivermore from here?"

"Several leagues…a day's journey under most conditions. Two in what they'd be facing out there," Annis declared.

"Right." Merlin pressed on with his line of thought. "From what Percival and Gawain said, Brother Patrick said that Cawdorian soldiers took the castle. That means losses both from the siege and those who have to occupy the castle."

"And it would mean at least one of his lieutenants would be there and not here," Mithian chimed in.

"So they're divided and we're not. How would you use that advantage, Merlin?" Lancelot queried.

"We use the conditions and elements. When the dragons stopped their invasion through Mercia, the Cawdorians took losses in manpower and siege equipment. They've been forced to march longer and use their supplies. My scouts have burned a few of their supply wagons thanks to the sorcerous fog," Elena proposed.

"And perhaps if we can strike the head off of the snake, the body will wither accordingly?" Mithian asked. "At best, these soldiers might not be so willing to fight if we deal with him."

"He's the best knight in Britannia by reputation," Lancelot pointed out. "You'd best have one of your can't-see-it-coming plans, Merlin."

"Maybe. The dragons might be able to destroy their war machines. And as for the best knight, I doubt Meleagant's dumb enough to deal with Percival or Gawain while he's holding Blancheflor in a duel. Perhaps we shake them up a bit? I know a few things that would do just that," Merlin insisted.

"Shake them up?" Prince Bors asked.

"Merlin's got a plan," Lancelot deduced allowing a supportive grin to crease his features.

"Just a few tricks up my sleeve. Gather your troops if you would please. I want to speak with Talesin, Nimue and Freya," Merlin assured them all. _Kilgarrah?_

 _Yes, Merlin. I have heard what you said. It would be our genuine pleasure to humble our crimson adversaries. Invincible army indeed. Hrumph!_ the Great Dragon concurred.

"Just be mindful of potential costs as well as the seeming rewards," Annis advised the younger rulers before departing.

"I'm trying," Merlin muttered.

"You're taking in a great deal. Your proposal takes advantage of every resource. We just have to be mindful of how we use it. We will meet within two chimes then?" King Bors declared while getting nods from the others.

"Then we shall proceed," Queen Elena noted before saluting the others and leaving with the Gallic duo.

"Every resource. I'm still worried," Merlin insisted.

"You're not so rash as you might have been a few years ago. We've all been burned by that on the battlefield," Lancelot assured him. "Have confidence. You are amongst friends."

"That is something I've been trying to tell him," Mithian concurred.

"I know. I'll just feel better when it's over. Let's get Galahad and our knights together. It's time," Merlin conditionally agreed before leading them from the chamber.

Everyone placed their hopes in Merlin's idea. He just hoped the gamble would pay off….


	59. Allied Breach

Chapter 59 [A Half Hour Later—Edgerston]

Despite the relative calm south of the border, the conditions worsened in Meleagant's camp. The fog thickened to a pea soup consistency. An incessant rain mixed with some sleet pelted down on the Cawdorians. Their fires wavered and burned weakly. Even as they attempted to maintain focus, the long march and constant vigilance started to take their toll on them.

Much as the allied forces to the south had anticipated, _Tempus_ exacted his price for the long campaign. Now the time was there for a battle…..

[Lookout—A Half Mile from the Main Camp]

Five knights huddled close to the meager campfire while trying to stay warm. They pulled their damp cloaks tightly over their chilled armor. They tore bits of meat and bread from a skewer and stuffed it in their mouths to assuage their stomachs' discontent. Bitter and bored eyes glared at each other.

"Been no word from the King since Petersley and his bunch rode through," one particularly tall knight with a red crest on his helm said finally breaking the silence.

"He's waiting for this soup to break first," a stout knight with some dents in his chain mail and matted dirty blonde hair presumed. "This is unnatural. Foul sorcery this is!"

The others muttered ayes and other such sentiments. They squinted into the nonstop storm. A few choice curses escaped their lips. Shivers escaped their aching muscles and irritated skin. Frozen breath escaped their mouths.

Then a stick broke in back of them.

As one, they sprung to their feet albeit slower than they might have. They eased their swords from the wet sheaths; the damp leather hanging onto their charges with a little more effort due to its state.

A cloaked woman stumbled out of the elements. She nearly slid to the ground in the muddy soup underfoot. Her knees clicked arthritically. She pulled her hood further over her face.

"Who be you?" the tall knight queried. He grabbed at the stranger's arm. "Nobody passes."

"Pardon me," she muttered. "I bring relief for you tired knights."

"The King thinks of us for a change!" a scarlet haired knight assumed. The thought of pleasure fired even his heavy limbs to press toward her. "Bet you'd be a bit of fun 'fore the killin'. Eh?"

"You have no idea." From within the hood, a sarcastic smirk and raised eyebrow signaled the coming response. She wrenched her arm free from the first knight's grasp and took a step back. Her eyes shone a bright golden hue. " _Cadal!"_ She pointed at the knights spelling them in the process.

"Bloody hell! She's…one…of them witches!" the Tall Knight realized. He staggered as the magic took its effect. His sword swiped widely and ineffectually at the air. Without further ado, his knees and legs lost their will to sustain him. He collapsed unceremoniously into the mud.

One by one, his companions did the same.

"Too easy." Nimue sniggered at the slumbering scarlet-haired knight. "You wanted pleasure. I give you rest, Idiot!"

"Pity," the Black Knight groused as he lumbered into view from the fog. "I hoped for a fight."

"Too messy, my friend." She shook her head. "Besides I had this matter well in hand." She focused. _Emrys?_

 _Yes, Nimue? Is it done?_ Merlin queried telepathically.

 _The fools sleep off my surprise. You do provide such entertainment,_ Nimue reported with more than a bit of amusement in her voice. _In return, you have your opening._

 _Thank you, Nimue. Kilgarrah and Aithusa will start their assault. Get out of there before we come through,_ Merlin expressed before going quiet.

"Always a pleasure." She rolled her eyes never thinking she'd be teaming up with Merlin of all people like this. _Who'd have thought the boy had the subversive streak in him? Interesting…._ She turned to her companion. "Not long now." With a wave of her hand, she extinguished the campfire.

On cue, the thunder of armored cavalry shattered the stillness and gloom. The pounding hooves shook the ground suddenly jarring any and all around to full attention.

"BAH! I want a fight!" the Black Knight spat indignantly. "May I finally get one!" He swung himself up into the saddle. With only three lengths to spare, he sent his dark steed on a dead run toward the enemy camp.

"Be that way," Nimue saw the looming army approaching. "Such a short little affair in any event." She waved her hands and disappeared from view with the now-captive quintet in tow.

Within seconds thereafter, the allied forces surged through the formerly watched area. The horses' hooves beat the ground at an increasing pace. Much like a tidal wave, the knights bore down on their enemy with deadly purpose. Their mind set on resolving the day…..

[Main Camp—Minutes Earlier]

Meleagant poured over the parchment maps spread out on the worn table. After the interminable wait, he'd decided to cross the southern border. He could not afford to give Whitgate any further opportunity to mass further resistance to his plans. He anticipated that Richmont with its meager excuse of a garrison would fall within an hour's span. Then, a day and a half later, he'd choke off Whitgate and force its capitulation. And so it would go with each of his remaining adversaries.

 _They fancy themselves able to deal with my army, do they? Well let them try!_ He gulped from his goblet.

And then from outside, he heard strange sounds. Voices bellowed at a fever pitch. Something splintered wooden objects. Men howled in pain. Above it all, the crackling of fire burned away. "Now what?" He rushed outside into the latest fray. His eyes went wide at the chaos.

All around himself, his knights, some armored and some not, rushed with buckets while trying to put out the raging flames. They dragged the most important of their gear and the horses away.

Others shot at the instigators with crossbow bolts and arrows with little effect; the dragon scales shedding these impacts much like a pitched roof shrugs off rain.

Kilgarrah and Aithusa, on the other hand assaulted the camp with pinpoint accuracy. Every swing of their tail splintered a trebuchet or a battering ram. Their fiery blasts incinerated those splintered piles and blackened flesh.

"BRING THEM DOWN!" Meleagant bellowed. He grabbed a crossbow and fired several ineffectual shots at the dragons. "I'll make them stop." He realized that he had one card left to play. He rushed toward the pit where Blancheflor languished not expecting what to find there….


	60. Dissent and Advance

Chapter 60

Even as the bulk of their forces barreled down on Meleagant's camp with breakneck speed, Merlin listened to the thunderous symphony of hooves playing across the damp ground. His senses perceived Kilgarrah and Aithusa's strikes upon Cawdor's war engines. Much as a good marinade did to a piece of meat, he anticipated that the indirect methods would soften the invaders' resolve and capability to fight.

That was preferable to losing more friends.

 _Gwen and Mithian shouldn't have to lose any more!_ He frowned.

"Something bothers you? A little late for remorse isn't it?" Nimue supposed.

"A good ruler knows not to waste good knights or resources. War is an unfortunate business. We lose friends, loyal servants and allies every time we take to the field," Mithian noted. "They know their obligations as do we. Meleagant has to be stopped."

"I know that. I still wish we could just spell away the Cawdorian desire to fight. Camlann left so many dead. I am not Morgana. I will not kill just to further anyone's aims. I want peace. Is that so hard?" Merlin explained.

"You are a king now, Emrys. Certainly you realize that defense and sacrifice come with your position?" Talesin replied earnestly.

"Of course he does," Freya interceded. "Merlin's heart still aches from Camlann's wounds. We all lost from the recent past. On the other side, however, Master Talesin, you are correct as well. We will all need to strike a balance between the two sides."

Mithian nodded. She rubbed Merlin's arm supportively. "You miss Father, Arthur and Kay. So do we all. We can be strong and compassionate. We are doing this for our subjects. They look to us for protection."

"I know. I just think there's another way. As Arthur said to Odin, there's got to be an end to this cycle. I see more to Albion than just constant scrimmages and endless battles. I am grateful that everyone is fighting together here… _today_. I just want to limit the bloodshed," Merlin declared. He squeezed Mithian's hand. "For all of us."

"So how would you do that? What did you do at Camlann?" his wife queried.

"He came out of the Crystal Cave and channeled its energy," Talesin reported. "That, Emrys, was then. This is now."

"Perhaps though we can all work together?" Freya proposed. She took Merlin's free hand. "Join hands, Everyone. We can cast the spell as one."

"You're going to put them all to sleep? Really?" Nimue asked sarcastically.

"Can you all pinpoint the spell so as not to affect our forces?" Mithian wondered; _Doubt_ coloring her tone.

"We can," Talesin indicated. He took Freya's hand. "Nimue, please."

Nimue considered her fellow sorcerers for several heartbeats. "They could care less about us except in how they can use us! Why should we care? Let them fight it out!"

Mithian clenched her fists. Her eyes sparked angrily at the recalcitrant priestess. "That is why Merlin is troubled! Haven't we all lost enough? Yes, I am sorry about the Purge. I am sorry for everything that Uther did to magic users. I am also sorry that some of you chose to victimize us to achieve your ends as well." She held up her scarred wrist as a reminder. "Morgana did that to me as a reminder of her capabilities. She wanted me to know that she could have my father killed. She nearly killed Merlin in part to drive that message home still further. I am sorry that some of you had to live in hiding and afraid. Can't we start something new? I think that's what Merlin is thinking."

Merlin nodded. He smiled wistfully. His eyes watered. His heart warmed gratefully at his wife's ability to put words to what he had wanted to say but couldn't. "We don't need a bloodbath. Today we can start something new." He motioned toward Talesin's outstretched hand. "Please?"

 _As they said, my Priestess, so shall it be,_ the goddess directed to Nimue.

Nimue saw the combined purpose in the others' eyes. She realized that she was outvoted on all fronts. "For a new day then." She looked at Merlin and Mithian purposefully. _For all of us!_

 _For all of us!_ Merlin noted. He fixed his glance at the fog ahead. _"_ _A_ _'call an thoil a shabaid, Caladar!_ _"_

" _A_ _'call an thoil a shabaid, Caladar!_ _"_ the remaining sorcerers echoed.

For several seconds, the sounds of swords echoed from the area ahead. Then _Silence_ stifled any activity.

"It is done," Merlin assessed grimly. "Let's hope we did it." He waved his hands.

In response, the fog lightened and began to dissipate across the meadow ahead.

"I hope so too," Mithian concurred albeit with some uncertainty. _Britomart, be careful out there!_

[Edgemont—Minutes Earlier]

As per their monarch's command, the Cawdorians marshalled their best efforts. Some still tried to shoot at the attacking dragons. Others started to prepare for the bigger battle ahead by going for their armor and blades.

Pity the sorcerers' 'surrender spell' washed over their camp robbing them of their will to resist first. Like a deathly chill, it stabbed through the Cawdorian collective psyches removing any compunction to fight at all. With a spasm, they dropped their weapons and backed away from them.

 _What's happening down there?_ Aithusa queried in confusion.

Kilgarrah would have smiled if his snout had allowed him to do so. _Feel the energies around us, Young One. It seems our allies have struck a blow without drawing blood. Such ingenuity is rare among mortals._ His mind flashed on a bit of empathetic insight. _Merlin, are you behind it?_

 _I might have made a suggestion. We all did it. Is it working?_ Merlin queried.

 _Our adversaries have ceased their attack on us. I suggest you remove the fog. That way the warriors might see this for themselves,_ Kilgarrah suggested.

Within a couple of heartbeats, the mists began to dissipate.

 _And so it goes,_ Kilgarrah presumed. He heard the thunderous advance getting closer with each horse's stride. _We have done enough. Come!_ He took off into the din's remaining cover.

Aithusa did not exactly understand. Still she gathered that the elder dragon and their dragon lord would know best about such things (even if she didn't exactly trust them yet on all fronts). Accordingly she flew off in her brother dragon's wake.

Less than a minute later, the allied forces rode hard into the camp. They had emerged from the rapidly dissipating fog with swords drawn. They anticipated a heavy fight.

The sight of the unarmored and disarming Cawdorians took them all by surprise to say the least….

Leon put his hand up to signal a full stop. "WHOA!" He leapt off his charger. He glanced back at Galahad. "What do you make of this?"

"Curious!" Galahad considered their surroundings warily.

"What is with these men?" Queen Elena asked in confusion. "We stand in the midst of a military camp. The enemy kneels, tosses aside their armor and acts entranced?"

"Maybe they've had some bad grog?" Gawain supposed.

"Not likely." Lancelot shivered ever so slightly. His skin dimpled at the residual sorcerous chill. "There's magic behind this."

"Merlin," Isolde realized.

Galahad considered the entire field around themselves. "Could he really do all of this?"

"He stopped the fight at Camlann singlehandedly. Who's to say he couldn't do this?" Gawain piped in support of his friend.

"And he's not alone either. He's got those other wizards too," Elyan reminded them. Despite the apparent support in his voice, the magical power play unnerved him slightly. Around himself, he could see others in their midst betraying similar sentiments through their facial expressions and body languages. _If they can do this, what else would they do?_

"Cheated out of another fight? WHY NOT?" the Black Knight snapped.

Leon raised his hand angrily. "PEACE!" He glared at the hulking compatriot. "Let's figure out what their game is first."

"Meantime they can tell us where Lady Blancheflor and any other hostages are," Percival presumed. He advanced with purposeful strides.

"Percival, do not strike the first blow." Leon eyed his friend warily. With a quick glimpse toward Gawain and Lancelot, he added, "They are surrendering." He caught

"I realize that." Percival took a calming breath. He composed himself. "Maybe then they might tell us where _she_ is."

The Cawdorian knights glanced at each other. Between the spell and fear over Meleagant's wrath, they remained torn over whether to answer or not. Then, on another level, if they did answer his question, if said response would be truthful or not. They grimaced and spasmed from the opposing forces ripping at their psyches.

Queen Elena chuckled darkly. "Seems you men have issues speaking? Well then, perhaps I might _educate_ you to Amazon methods of _persuasion_?" She rubbed her hands together with purpose. "There are things that…men…won't do to other men. We women don't care."

"Amazon… _what?_ " one of the Cawdorians inquired. _Fear_ 's beacon clearly revealing his quivering resolve.

"I'd like to know too," Galahad added; his eyes narrowing.

"It's a guarded secret," Queen Elena noted. "Go and find King Bors, will you, Sir Galahad and Sir Leon? I'm sure Prince Lancelot Sir Gawain and Britomart will be happy to assist me."

"Wait. _They_ know? What in Hades?" Leon wondered eyeing the other two knights. He considered them almost like the younger brother might do to the favorite child.

"Yeah well we both have been around. What can I say?" Lancelot replied. He had heard stories about such torture techniques. Still he wanted to help play up the act if it helped them to get the desired information. He glanced at Gawain as if to say, _"Go along with it."_

"Uh…yeah." Gawain leaned close to Britomart. "Sometime you'll have to show me this stuff."

Britomart arched an eyebrow. "Oh I will _when you step out of line_." Her eyes motioned to a certain spot below his waist. Then she added a sarcastic smirk for emphasis.

Gawain frowned. He felt a sudden chill and it wasn't for effect reason either….

Queen Elena leaned close to the Cawdorian who'd spoken up. "Please do answer Sir Percival's question. Where is the Lady Blancheflor?" She added a deliberate expression. Then she flexed her fingers ever so slowly. Her knuckles cracked. "You have a choice. Sir Percival can tear you apart limb from limb. On the other hand, I will put you through _excruciating_ pain." She motioned to Camelot's resident man mountain. "Just answer the bloody question already."

First Cawdorian gulped. The spell washed away any remaining resistance on his part. He started to move his arm to point.

"Don't! Wearmouth! He'll kill you!" one of his companions spat.

"If he doesn't, I'll hurt both of you," Percival vowed. "Just tell us where she is." Much like a cobra considering a frightened mouse, his eyes burned into the others. "Please."

"Wearmouth pointed toward the southwestern corner of the camp. "The pit is that way. The King was heading there to deal with her. You'll never get there!"

"Try me!" Percival wheeled around. He remounted his horse and galloped in that direction.

"PERCY!" Gawain growled. "Bloody fool!"

"Sir Gawain…." Queen Elena motioned toward his horse. "GO! AFTER HIM!"

"Yeah. On _that_ , Queenie!" Gawain rolled his eyes at Britomart. Then he climbed back in the saddle and took off as fast as he could in pursuit of Percival. _Don't do anythin' stupid, Percy! Meleagant will kill you!_

Britomart exhaled sharply. Despite her own strong façade, her fears for Gawain's welfare yanked at her heartstrings. She bellowed, "DON'T BE AN OAF, GAWAIN!"

"THAT'S THE WAY YOU LIKE ME, BRIT!" Gawain yelled back knowing full well it would irritate her. Then he pushed his steed as fast as the latter would go.

 _Two idiots! Does every man feel the need to impress us? We aren't like young girls in the village! Honestly!_ Britomart narrowed her eyes at her own clashing emotions. _Why does he make me feel like this? WHY?_

"Doesn't seem you're so in control, Red." Wearmouth grinned thinking he had one up on her.

Queen Elena backhanded him across the face. "Did I ask you to speak? NO. Sit there!" She glanced toward Matilda who'd just arrived with some of the other knights. "Watch them. If they so much as flex an arm or leg, you know what to do. Understand?"

"Yes, my Queen," Matilda concurred.

"Excellent." Queen Elena gulped from her water skin. She noticed Lancelot's anxious look. "We do what we have to. And _only_ what we have to. If you want this to end, tell Meleagant to surrender and make peace."

 _That is if Percival or he don't finish each other off first!_ Lancelot turned his eyes anxiously toward the southwest. _Gawain, stop them!_ He noted Britomart's continued anxiety as well.

Seemed that something was about to give…and other things were in need of discussion…..


	61. Duel in the Pit

Chapter 61 [Prison Pit, Edgemont Castle—Twenty Minutes Prior to the Allies' Advance]

[A/N: Meleagant's not much into chivalry. Pity he's provoked a certain ticked off giant knight. You've all been advised.]

Blancheflor pulled her sullied robes tighter around herself. _Darkness_ and _Chill_ stifled her. _Anger_ burned inside of herself. _Resentment_ stewed at her psyche. She shivered and tugged at the rusty chain around her ankle.

The chain unfortunately held with a defiant clink of its own.

She rolled her eyes. _Brother Patrick told me to leave with him. I know I should have. Then how could I have deserted my people?_ She sighed. In her mind's eye, she beheld Meleagant's abuses upon Cawdor and his subjects. She recalled the forced military levies. Her heart ached once more over the back-breaking taxes and the starving children from the villages below. Her eyes narrowed over the despot's disdain for her pleas, intercession not to mention the overall situation at hand. _How can he be so cruel? HOW?_ Her hand swiped away her eyes' betraying tears.

Then _Amor_ shot a soothing shaft into her heart. For a brief minute, her mood lightened akin to dandelion fluff upon _Summer_ 's breeze. _Memoria_ reminded her once more of those long ago days in the meadows below Rivermore….

…before Percival became a knight…

…before she assumed the full duties….

Back then the clandestine horse races, fishing and picnics seemed so easy and carefree. Her gentle giant always seeking to make her happy. She in turn provided the best of food and music with her voice.

Alas that was before the world went dark. _Duty_ now precluded such trifles.

She glanced toward the ceiling. She fell to her knees. _Please, goddess, let Brother Patrick reach our allies. We cannot deal with this situation any more. Just don't let Percival come to harm. I…I…couldn't bear it._ She bowed her head.

A loathsome snigger shattered her reverie.

She glared up at the aforementioned despot venomously. "Come to gloat, _Sire_?"

Meleagant snorted. "Praying now, _Lady_? You'll wear your skirt out with that mewling. On your feet! I have better use for you than that!" He produced a heavy iron key. With a single motion of his wrist, he unlocked the ankle chain from her foot.

She considered his posturing. Despite his bravado, _Frustration_ poked through his eyes. _Defeat_ quivered ever so slightly in his limbs. Soot and blood streaked his face. His armor, usually well-kept and gleaming, held several dents and scuffs. Tears spoiled the chain mail over his arms and legs. "Public display now? I thought we were more into slow starvation."

"I'd hang you from the tower if it would stop this mess!" He shoved her brutally against the cold granite. "Your allies practice sorcery, Blancheflor! Camelot, despite the Pendragons' rules against it, is rife with such deeds. Now history repeats itself, it seems…."

"Their knights' swords would defeat you by themselves, _Majesty_." She smiled defiantly. "Or so my knight would so teach you."

He backhanded her across the face. "I suppose the _dog_ is here and…."

"MELEAGANT! BACK AWAY FROM HER!"

The Red Knight turned to find the aforementioned Percival looming in the pit's entrance several steps above. "So the _bitch queen_ allows her _vermin_ to roam free, does she?"

Percival's eyes scanned the squalid conditions around them. He assessed her appearance. A growl escaped his lips. He drew his sword with a deliberate motion. "Queen Guinevere allows me my duty, Meleagant." He looked past his antagonist. "Lady Blancheflor?"

Her eyes teared with _Relief_ and _Hope._ Her heart, despite the situation, soared. She steeled herself. "I have a few bruises. This _tyrant_ amuses himself with such trite abuses of our people."

Meleagant smirked. "When I am done with him, you'll be next."

"Threatening women now, Meleagant? A _good knight_ does not do such things." Percival descended the stairs cautiously. His eyes scanned each granite footfall looking for potential traps and pitfalls.

"A _mere boy_ lectures _a man_ about such things? Impudent cur!" Meleagant snapped back. He raised his own blade.

Just then Gawain rushed into the room. "Percy, stop! You can't do this alone!"

"And now the pretty boy? Here in the real world, a duel is fought one on one. Go comb your hair. I'll gut you soon enough," Meleagant dismissed.

"Your view of honor comes from the bottom of a chamber pot, _Your Disgrace_ ," Gawain retorted.

"Gawain, he has challenged me. I have this," Percival noted. "See to the Lady Blancheflor. Make sure she gets to safety."

"I'm not leaving," she disagreed.

"Yeah. What the lady said," Gawain chimed in while drawing his own blade. He made his way to her side. "So you're the girl." He nodded. "Not bad."

"Not bad _for what?_ Percival, what?" She stared at Percival indignantly.

"Well now. Seems that your friend might desire her too, _Sir Percival_!" Meleagant crowed. He swung his blade menacingly.

"Fight don't talk, Meleagant!" Percival groused deflecting the blow with his own blade. "Gawain has a woman of his own." He pivoted and attacked again meeting Meleagant's blade over and over with his own.

"I… _what_? Now that's _low_ , Percy! I…" Gawain protested. He slid back over to his massive companion's side. "I'm not exactly a one woman guy."

"Tell that to Lady Britomart," Percival insisted. "Watch him."

Meleagant swiped his blade driving both knights back. "Yes! Watch me kill you!" He met Gawain's steel with his own. "This is better sport anyhow! Two of the overrated Knights of the Round Table for my wall! I'll have your heads as trophies!"

Gawain rolled his eyes. "You've gotta take 'em first!" He feinted and then swiped at the Red Giant's arm drawing blood. "And _that_ , Lady and Gents, is _First Blood_!"

Meleagant's eyes blazed fire. "AHHH!" He swung his blade like a madman over and over.

Gawain took each strike with his own blade. He retreated back toward the corner allowing the other knight to expend precious energy. Then he dropped his shoulder and pushed the other back into the chamber's center. _Exhaustion_ made its first claims upon his limbs at that point.

Percival stepped back into the swordplay. His blade deflected Meleagant's allowing for Gawain to get back to the captive maiden's side. Twice more, he crossed blades with his adversary. Then he feinted one way seemingly overcommitting to the left.

Meleagant took the bait diving in for the kill.

Instead, Percival brought his blade through the other's chest. Then he snapped it back out. "I did not want this, Meleagant."

"Ever weak, aren't you? _Dog!_ " Meleagant staggered; his blood staining and yet blending in with his armor's colors. He dropped to his knees. "You…won. Ends justify….means." His lungs deflated with one last gasp. _Death_ turned his eyes blank and claimed his spirit.

Percival frowned. "King rule to serve their people not to meet ends." He exhaled heavily before sheathing his sword again. He turned to the others.

Before he could say anything else, she rushed to his side sweeping him up in a desperate embrace. "Thank you! I knew you'd come for me! Are you all right?"

"I'm fine." Percival inspected her face. His eyes narrowed at the bruised cheek and eyes. "They hit you?"

"I'm tougher than I look, my Knight," Blancheflor dismissed. "Having you with me is my relief." Her eyes sparkled into his. "A few bruises I can deal with especially with what you've faced at King Arthur's side." She turned back to Gawain. "Thank you for not deserting him, Sir Gawain. I'm sure your lady waits for you."

"She does but on the battlefield not in the castle, Milady," Percival noted. Seeing her curious expression, he pressed on, "Lady Britomart is a full Nemethian knight. She has more than proved herself in several regards." He grinned. "She can keep him from the tavern."

"Oh _really_? And you, Percival, do you go there?" she queried with a raised eyebrow.

Gawain smirked. "Yeah, Percy, tell her."

Percival shrugged. "I drink with my brother knights at the Rising Sun. Unlike _certain people_ , I haven't partaken of the maids there." He looked deeply into her eyes. "I am loyal to you, Milady, even if _Duty_ separates us."

"And I to you." She sighed. "I wish I could go to Camelot and be with you." She glanced at the deceased tyrant. "Alas! I am next in line to Cawdor's throne. My people need me."

" _Our_ people need you," Percival corrected. "Let me speak with Queen Guinevere. Perhaps I can serve you as your loyal knight. My sword is yours first, Milady."

"Aye. I would take that. I would want _you_ though. I love you. I would speak to her. I wish for your hand _and_ sword, my Knight." Blancheflor brushed her lips across her love's cheek. "I want you to rule with me.

Percival's heart sang and danced. His eyes glittered. "And if she would allow, I would want you as my Queen and wife. I have wanted no other since we were children." He took her hands in his and smiled warmly.

Gawain shook his head. _Gwen's going to need a whole new Round Table at this point. Leon might be the only one left._ He frowned. _Change is comin' whether we want it or not, I guess._ He mused over Britomart waiting back in camp for him. _Wonder if we're ready for it? Guess we don't have a choice._ "Maybe we should carry him out of here, Percy?"

Despite her aching ankle, she stood straight and tall. "We should show him grace, Percival, even if he would not do it for us." She motioned toward Gawain. "Sir Gawain has the right idea. I will lead the way."

"Can you walk, Milady?" Percival glanced toward her feet skeptically.

"I can rest later with your physicians. Leave no questions. You both acted with honor. The path of succession must be upheld," she assured him. "For now, help Sir Gawain please. For me."

Percival relented with a brief nod. "Aye. For you both." He kissed her brow warming both of their hearts and souls. Then he took Meleagant's shoulders. "Pick up his feet."

"Yeah I can do that. Come on," Gawain concurred. "Maybe Blanche can lead the way?"

Although she might've said something about the imposed nickname, she simply shrugged. "Then follow me, Good Knights." She slowly made her way up the granite stairs leading them toward the outside and what lay ahead.

Even if one battle was over, others remained before them all…..


	62. Surveying the Field

Chapter 62

As Merlin had anticipated, the allies' tactics prevented a bloody battle. The sorcerers' spells muddled the Cawdorians' thinking and kept them drowsy. The dragons' assault severely hamstrung the invaders' siege capabilities and prevented them from forming proper offensive lines. The allied knights' and Amazons' combined charge from the deep fog took the day with stunning efficiency.

Surprisingly only a few blades crossed during the affair. Only a few raised metallic rings echoed across the expanse. The dead only numbered a couple of dozen between the two sides altogether.

Given the potential size of the conflict, it seemed a miracle in itself…..

Merlin and Mithian walked calmly through the Cawdorian camp. They shared in everyone's elation over the quick victory. Still they remained cautiously optimistic.

"Can't believe it's this easy," Merlin supposed.

"When you plan and execute the strategy smoothly, it can be," Mithian noted. Her detailed eye surveyed the entire field. She took in the invaders sitting down on the ground without their weapons. "When you allow the rest of us to be involved, it can be."

"I do learn some things," he sighed.

She smirked and squeezed his hand affectionately. " _Some_ things." Her eyes twinkled at him for a heartbeat. "Allowing them to surrender with grace rather than expect a horrific death can be a motivating factor as well."

"It worked for Odin and his men," he recalled. "Perhaps it can work back home?"

She glanced at him skeptically. "These men followed the rules of chivalry. When bade to surrender, they did so. Those in our dungeons showed no loyalty to King or realm. I do not want further bloodshed, Merlin. Still an example must be made…a point established." She saw Leon, Britomart and Queen Elena approaching them. "We should speak more of this later."

He nodded briefly. _What kind of example should we make? Would it be like Uther or Morgana might do? Perhaps we might show mercy? I have to wonder._ He set his jaw as the trio approached. "How's it looking out?"

"The Cawdorians have surrendered, King Merlin," Leon reported. Despite his acceptance of the latter's title and rank, his tongue still adjusted to the change in status much like a new set of clothes or shoes. The latter's magical means unnerved him.

"Our warriors watch them. Only Meleagant remains at large," Elena added.

Britomart frowned and fidgeted slightly. Her eyes remained averted from the others. _And of course Gawain had to go off after Percival! No back up. Is he trying to get killed?_

"Britomart, Percival and Gawain are two of Camelot's best knights. They're careful. They wouldn't rush in," Leon assured Britomart.

"You saw Gawain rush off," Britomart disagreed. "He was only concerned with backing Percival up."

Queen Elena added, "Sir Percival panicked. He rushed off upon hearing about some woman named Blancheflor."

Merlin frowned. "That's not like Percival. He wouldn't just run blindly."

Mithian sighed. "Except that it's Lady Blancheflor. That's why Sir Percival pursued Meleagant." Seeing the others look at her with questions, she arched an eyebrow. "They've known each other since childhood. She loves him."

Merlin shook his head. "And that's why he never asked Arthur for a suitable marriage. Leon?"

"The Amazon sisterhood can watch over our prisoners, Sir Leon. Take a few of your knights and support our comrades," Queen Elena instructed.

"Aye. We shall," Leon agreed. He signaled to four younger knights. "You four, with Lady Britomart and me."

Just before they could start, Britomart observed, "There! There they are!" She pointed to the approaching horses. _Relief_ flooded her brain and heart. Somehow she restrained herself from lecturing the two knights. She turned toward Mithian and kept her silence.

Mithian sucked in a resolute breath. "I am relieved that you are all unharmed. I do wish that you hadn't gone without support, Sir Percival. Are you all right?"

"I'm all right," Percival insisted. "Gawain supported me against Meleagant. He's dead." He dismounted and helped Blancheflor to do the same.

"We had it under control," Gawain interjected with an irreverent air. He motioned to the litter trailing after himself. "He's right there. War's over. Blanche told us." He climbed down. "I made sure we got back so _certain people_ don't worry." He arched an eyebrow at Britomart.

"You, Oaf! Of course I was worried! We all were!" Britomart groused. "Fortunately Meleagant didn't have more guards around the castle. You took a chance even fighting him! We count on you!" She bowed toward Blancheflor. "We value you all."

"I agree with you, Good Lady," Blancheflor concurred. "I would not wish these valiant knights harmed in any way." She squeezed Percival's hand to emphasize the point. "Still he meant to use me against our cause as a hostage. I am grateful to be free. While I mourn the passing of our ruling king, I feel Cawdor can move ahead." She made her way to Mithian and embraced her. "Princess Mithian, thank you."

"Thank you, Lady Blancheflor. I am Queen of Nemeth now. My father passed away a few days ago." Mithian returned the embrace with one of her own. Then she motioned to Merlin. "This is my husband, King Merlin."

"King Merlin? Really?" Blancheflor considered the Warlock for a minute. Then she turned to Percival. "He resembles Arthur's manservant of the same name."

Percival nodded. "That's because he was the servant in question. Much as Queen Guinevere was raised to her throne, King Merlin was raised to his. And we can hope for the same in Cawdor."

"Oh?" Mithian inquired. "I know you are next in line to the throne, Lady Blancheflor. Have you selected a husband?"

"I have. We will need to speak with Queen Guinevere out of respect to her prerogative." Blancheflor kissed Percival's cheek. "I wish to take Sir Percival as my husband. Besides he won a pitched duel with Meleagant. By Cawdor's laws, he is the next king. We can insure a peaceful transition."

"We shall see what Prince Lancelot and Queen Guinevere will say," Merlin indicated. "In the meantime, as the next Queen, perhaps we can talk peace?"

Blancheflor smiled. Her eyes twinkled at Merlin. "It would be my honor to do so. Where are the generals? The army shall withdraw from the border immediately. Perhaps, Sir Percival, you might accompany me? I have need of a bodyguard."

"I shall." Percival bowed to the other royals before departing with his love for her designated task.

"Nice! Even Percy gets a girl. Awesome day! Maybe we can break open a cask?" Gawain presumed.

Mithian smiled. "We should celebrate, Sir Gawain, when we get back to Whitgate. For now, we should assess the battlefield and be mindful. We do have work to be done." She glanced at the anxious looks from among the knights around them….

…looks directed at Merlin….

 _Even now, they suspect magic as evil. Really?_ Merlin bowed his head sadly.

 _They do not understand, my Prince,_ Mithian noted. _We shall work with them. You saved many lives today. That, in itself, is a victory. Well done!_ She squeezed his hand affectionately.

Merlin nodded. He saw the framework of a united Albion forming around the group. Still he hoped that it wouldn't be opposed too vehemently.

Such was the fear of any reconstruction effort….


	63. Advice Given and Received

Chapter 63 [Whitgate—Later that Afternoon]

The decisive victory brought varied outcomes. On the battlefield, Albion's political fortunes ascended ever higher. The defeated Cawdorians accepted Blancheflor as their Queen. Given Percival's victory over Meleagant, those knights readily supported him as their next King pending Gwen and Lancelot's decision on the matter.

A treaty of understanding quickly circulated and bore their signatures.

Still that didn't detract from some of the bigger issues remaining before Nemeth's new King and Queen….

[Dungeon]

Merlin considered the prisoners within the cells. Sorcerous energies glittered and shimmered about the slumbering men. He could only see them lying peacefully in their enforced animation.

A prison within a prison…..

He folded his arms and frowned. _I didn't hurt them. So why the looks?_ He shook his head. He recalled the accusatory glares and fearful expressions at Richmont. He could still see the nervous stares after the failed coup. _I saved lives. They would've murdered us. Sir Bernard abused Elaine. The knights would have turned on us. And all because I'm not one of them? All because Mithian made her choice? They're the monsters not us!_

"It's hard to deal with. Isn't it?"

He turned to find Gaius considering him in turn. "Gaius, how's everyone?"

The elderly physician inhaled deeply. "Other than a few bruises and broken bones, everyone is in remarkable health, Merlin. Lady Elaine still recovers. Lady Blancheflor won't let me near her despite my or Percival's requests." He bowed his head.

Merlin stared at him. His mind doggie paddled through _Confusion_ 's deadly rapids. He struggled to maintain a straight face. "So why are you looking at me like that?"

Gaius frowned. "I applaud the results. What the priestesses, the other sorcerers, the dragons and you have done is remarkable. The problem is…well…"

"So? Gaius, what is the problem?" Merlin asked.

"It isn't _what you did_. It's _how_ ," Gaius insinuated. "It's about _magic_ , Merlin." He turned his back on his former charge.

"I've used magic before. So what? I'm trying to save lives, Gaius!" Merlin protested in exasperation. "Other than Meleagant, everyone's alive. Every kingdom has a solid ruler on the throne. Lancelot and Percival would both be kings. What's left?"

"Some might see what you did as threatening," Gaius reminded him. Before the other could argue, he put his hands up defensively. "I know you did it with the best of intentions. Remember though, many people have Uther's point of view since the Purge. They remember what Morgana did."

"I am not her, Gaius," Merlin asserted.

"I am not saying you intend to be," Gaius backpedaled. He rubbed his chin in deep contemplation. "The question, I believe, lies in perception. Yes your magic saved a great deal today. I know you've always worked to do the best you can with it. Still people are afraid." He pointed to the prisoners. "They're a case in point. You can't keep them like that forever."

Merlin rubbed his forehead while trying to assuage the headache building therein. "I'm not intending to. We had to deal with them _and_ Meleagant's army. They're not in pain. So they sleep a few more hours." He sighed. "Mithian wants them to be an example."

"They did attempt to overthrow you both and caused the death of King Rodor, Merlin. I understand the need to be merciful and just. Still she has a point. Something will have to be done. It's just like with magic. It's a tool just like any other be it a sword, armor, a quill on parchment or my elixirs. It has to be used in proper balance within the greater context. Morgana tried to impose herself on Camelot. Remember the harm she did by acting willfully. You and Queen Mithian need to balance your own authority with your subjects' needs and sensibilities. Do you want to be Morgana or Meleagant? Do you want to be like Arthur? You are the writer of your destiny now, Merlin. Make it a just one," Gaius advised. He bowed once again. "I know you'll do us all proud, Merlin. I believe Gwen wanted to see you at your convenience."

"I'll be up there soon. Thank you, Gaius. You're still there for me. I appreciate that," Merlin expressed.

The old man's eyes shone warmly. "Always, Merlin." With that he shuffled off toward the stairs.

Merlin shook his head. _So much to take in! Sometimes it was easier just to be a peasant or a servant!_ With a last glance toward the prisoners, he filed that mental image for later consideration. Then he headed toward the staircase in question.

The world never waits….

[Gwen's Chambers]

Several floors above, Gwen sat intently at the varnished oak desk in the corner. She dipped the quill into the gall jar and scratched out several tasks with it. She drafted three royal proclamations. She acknowledged Blancheflor's role as Cawdorian Queen. She made corrections to three procedural documents.

Things that Arthur used to do….

Things that Lancelot and she would adjust to doing….

 _Lancelot…._

She considered the glittering engagement ring on her finger. Her heart knew she couldn't mourn Arthur forever. Still she wondered if she was moving on too quickly. Wasn't there meant to be a period of sensitivity? Granted she cared for Lancelot as well. _I know it's good for both of us and the kingdom. Still Arthur should be here. He'd know how to deal with all of this change._

"Gwen?" Lancelot stuck his head in the door. "Forgive me. I didn't mean to disturb you. I can come back."

"No. Please come in. I have some documents for your consideration, Lancelot." She smiled and bit her lip anxiously.

"You are efficient as always." He smiled proudly at her as they embraced. He raised the back of her hand and kissed her there. "I had some things to discuss as well from the battlefield."

"Oh? I heard of our victory. Did Merlin's plan work that well?" she inquired.

Lancelot smiled. "I've never seen a battle averted with so little bloodshed as that one. Meleagant died because he would not surrender to Gawain and Percival. Otherwise everything we planned worked great."

"So what now?" She peered up into his eyes.

For a second, his heart panicked. "Meaning?" He searched her eyes for a clue toward her intent.

"Camelot and the greater good. What would…?" Then she recognized _Doubt_ and _Fear_ in his eyes. "Lancelot, it's all right. I didn't mean you. Whatever happens, I want you at my side."

"And I can't live without you either." He gazed warmly upon her. "Forgive me. I should not doubt you."

"My tone unnerved you. We're fine. I meant our knights and kingdom. Can we afford to let everyone go?" she wondered.

He considered her words. "Meaning Gawain and Percival? Gwen, Arthur would have allowed them to do so. I remember when Percival came with me the first time. He swore to Blancheflor that he'd be back soon. It's been years. We received his service perhaps longer than we should have. He's been honorable. Much as with Merlin, he will grow into a worthy King and ally. Much as I hope to for you."

"Lancelot, you will be that. We all have much to learn. I see much in you. I know Arthur admired you as well." Her lips kissed his cheek. "Thank you for reassuring me. We will let Percival know. Perhaps he and Blancheflor will sign a peace treaty?"

"We can negotiate. I'm sure it can be done," he supposed. His lips tenderly brushed her forehead. "Have faith. Much as with our allies, we can find other worthy knights. Elyan, Leon, Balinor and Prince Bors are worthy knights. I am capable of my bit in that regard, as a leader and your husband. I want nothing more than that."

"That's exactly how I see you. That is why I want you to rule as my partner and King. I want to be your Queen and partner," she assured him.

"Partners always, my Gwen," he vowed. Then he heard a knock at the door. "Wonder who that would be?" He walked over and opened the door to find Merlin waiting. He bowed quickly to the host. "This is a surprise. Please come in!"

"Thanks. Please don't bow to me. Maybe a nod. You're a Prince and soon to be a King. Besides I'm not some clot pole. You're my friend first, Lancelot." Merlin grinned and embraced his friend. "I'm so happy for you both. At least Camelot's in good hands."

"I appreciate that. I'd say the same of Nemeth." Gwen seized onto Merlin clasping a tight hug around his midsection. "Lancelot was just saying we all have to have faith."

"Yeah well I don't think people have the greatest faith in me," Merlin noted somberly.

"What? You've done splendidly since taking the throne! You singlehandedly averted a coup and a revolution. You helped to preserve the Five Kingdoms' freedom and with very little blood lost in the process. Are people that concerned about your magic?" she protested. Then she rolled her eyes. "Of course they are!" She threw her hands up in disgust.

"Gaius just told me that they see me like Morgana. Gwen, I'm not trying to be her!" Merlin insisted.

She chuckled. "Of course you aren't. Merlin, Morgana was obsessed with revenge. You're obsessed with service and protecting others. There's a big difference. I think you should ask Mithian for her opinion on that."

"She agrees with you of course," Merlin conceded.

"There you go then," Lancelot interjected. "You've used your magic to preserve things for years, Merlin. You're just doing it in the light of day now. I think we should all remove the ban on magic. Much as with a sword, it's a weapon. The user determines its intent. Let it be seen as such. You've shown that as opposed to Morgana or Morgause. Arthur showed that as opposed to his father or Meleagant."

"I try to. As Mithian pointed out, my magic preserved the throne and this kingdom. I hope to serve this kingdom well," Merlin indicated.

"And so you shall," she affirmed. "Just listen to your people but have your own mind. I know you're busy but I had three questions. The first one you've answered concerning magic and intent. The second is related to it. I was wondering about the nobles downstairs? When are you planning to try them?"

"I was going to speak with Mithian about that. She wants to make an example out of them. I'd like to be just but fair. I hate executing people." Merlin glanced down at Excalibur. "I had to kill Morgana. I wasn't proud of it. It just had to be done."

"And you want my opinion?" she queried.

"I'd love that, Gwen. Yes. Thanks," Merlin prompted.

She glanced at her Prince before turning back to the newly-minted King. "She's right. Those men have to pay for what they did. I don't like killing either. I've had to execute people since taking the throne. Perhaps you can ferret out the degree of crimes, Merlin, and punish accordingly. Still none came forward to warn you. King Rodor is dead. If you leave them alive, will they try again? I believe they will. Some kind of example will have to be made. Just do it through regular judicial means instead of just magical ones."

"Okay." Merlin filed her notions away in his mind for later sharing with his Queen. "And the third question?"

She nodded and glanced toward Lancelot. "We were looking for an opinion concerning Percival and Gawain. What's your stance on their situation?"

Merlin cleared his throat. On the one hand, he wanted to say 'let them do what they bloody want'. On the other hand, he, despite being the resident King, still respected her views and position, as friend and Camelot's Queen. "It's up to you."

"Speak your mind, Merlin. Please," Lancelot implored.

"I know Arthur would have let them both go. Selfishly I want to have Gawain here. I value his sword and friendship. Lady Britomart and he love each other even if neither will admit it. Percival is the legal King of Cawdor both through the duel and through Blancheflor's declaration. I'd let him go. I will urge a peace treaty between all of us. Still I have to run it by Mithian. Peace between your kingdoms is between Cawdor and Camelot. Nemeth won't impose nor intervene except when invited to do so," Merlin advised.

"That's what Lancelot just said too." She smiled wistfully. "No wonder Arthur listened to you, Merlin. I've never doubted your wisdom just maybe…your clumsiness."

"All part of the act, Gwen. I had to blend in," Merlin noted with a cheeky smile. "I have to get back to Mithian. See you in a few hours." He headed back out.

"You see, Lancelot? You're respected among our peers. Have faith," she insisted.

"With you, I can't do otherwise." Lancelot laid another gentle kiss on her lips. His heart soaring with the affirmation once more.


	64. Garden Discussion

Chapter 64 [Royal Gardens—Twenty Minutes Later]

Mithian sniffed a couple of white roses with a contented smile. Their gentle scent soothed her mind and soul. She exhaled allowing _Tension_ 's stranglehold to dissipate upon the warm late afternoon breeze. Granted she still worried about the enchanted nobles in the dungeon. She could almost smell _Discontent_ 's toxic odor hanging over the castle like a bad piece of limburger.

But for the moment, she would concern herself solely with the present and future. She had her friends. She had her flowers. She had the throne. She had her man.

And after the chaotic state of the previous three years, that was all that mattered to her.

 _We finally have a chance at peace! If only everyone will work with us._ She sighed with the thought of that dream. She dared to envision a world where everyone fit in together be it Nazarene, Old Religion, New Religion, priestess, secular or whatever. She wanted everyone to co-exist and be able to agree to disagree. She didn't want to have to start a reign with bloodshed.

Pity the prisoners downstairs had forced the royal hand with their actions….

 _They're guilty of Father's death, insurrection, betrayal of the royal line and consorting with the enemy. They're all different forms of treason._ She felt Merlin's misgivings over their shared link. _I know he can strong when it matters. We have to set an example._

"Something the matter, Your Highness?" Elaine asked.

Mithian turned to find Elaine, Britomart and Blancheflor watching her intently. "I'm relaxing with the roses, Lady Elaine. Gustavus raises them well."

"They are most impressive, Milady," Blancheflor concurred. "The lilacs that you sent to Rivermore are quite hardy. Their color and scent continues to impress. I had hoped to ask you for some to take back to the capital."

"Guinevere and I will come up with something. She sent the shoots for these with Arthur and the knights." A warm smile spread across her face. "King Merlin and I planted them together. Gustavus was still under Master Gaius' care after Odin's attack. The King however decided not to make me wait for my flowers. So he took it upon himself to start the planting. I came across him doing so. I asked him if I could lend a hand." She chuckled. "He was so shy about it. Still I insisted."

Britomart looked about the area. "I remember how fast all of these plants grew. It was unnatural. Almost like…"

Mithian nodded. "I asked him to use his magic. After Morgana had done so much harm with hers, I wanted everyone to have an oasis of beauty and wonder. Our kingdom, much as it does now, bled with pain and hate. All of this, my friends, comes from the shared love between Merlin and me."

"And now they can understand the true meaning behind it," Blancheflor declared. "Percival speaks of his special character. I wish I knew him better. Perhaps you both should visit when affairs are more settled?"

"We do have a peace to negotiate. Perhaps we shall," Mithian noted hopefully. "Forgive me for sounding evasive. It is not my wish to be so. We have much to settle and discuss here."

"The entire social structure, our knights and the ban on magic itself," Britomart noted.

"That's true," Mithian admitted. "Everything is changing. Father would tell us to allow the dust to settle before we take our next step." She saw Merlin enter the garden. "And there he is!" She turned to meet him.

The three guests acknowledged his presence with bows (or a bow of the head in Elaine's case).

He waved courteously at them to acknowledge their response. Instinctively he wished that he had some refreshments for the guests. "How's everyone?" He kissed the back of Mithian's hand.

"We're fine, my Prince," Mithian assured him. _Are you all right? I sensed some consternation._

 _I had a good discussion with Gwen and Lancelot. Everything's great now,_ he noted telepathically. "These roses are amazing. I feared last winter would have damaged them."

"You underestimate your talent, Milord," Britomart complimented. "Queen Mithian was just telling us how you both planted this garden. Much as you both do in our situation, the flowers survived in the face of adversity."

He blushed. "I did my bit. I was inspired by a certain someone."

Mithian arched her eyebrow. While she wanted to upbraid him (again) for the inferiority complex, she admired how he still maintained a humble outlook as King. "We work well together, my Prince. In time, Nemeth will blossom much as this garden does."

"I have no doubt of that," Elaine supported. "I can use my magic to help too if you think I can."

"We're counting on you, Lady Elaine," he told her. "Thank you. Given everything we're facing, I appreciate that."

"My father and his peers will not see it that way, Sire." Elaine trembled like a kitten. "They view us as monsters. King Uther convinced a great many people."

"And we shall convince them otherwise," Mithian pointed out. "We all need to have faith. The situation will work itself out."

"There's a lot of work to do," he continued. "But we can all work together on it. Let's talk about a sorcerers' council and our own Round Table. We have several pieces in place already. Much as with this garden, we just need to plant the seeds, take care and watch it grow."

"Along with pulling the weeds that challenge them," Blancheflor pointed out. "I pray that Queen Guinevere is as magnanimous with Percival as she was with you, King Merlin."

"I just put in a good word for him. Queen Guinevere is a fair person. We'll just have to see. Sorry I can't make promises but…." He stopped himself short.

"You're respecting her prerogative. You have the makings of a fine King, Milord. If I may, please do not underestimate your good qualities. I look forward to being your ally. I know Percival feels the same," Blancheflor assured him.

"As do the other rulers among our allies," Mithian concurred. "We have a great deal to work out. All of us have much to learn and do. We can and will get there. I have spoken with Queens Elena and Annis. Before everyone departs, I believe we can draft and pass legislation to lift Uther's ban on magic."

"That's a big step, Milady," Britomart declared.

"I'd like it to happen," Elaine interjected. "We shouldn't have to fear using our gifts for the betterment of others. Look around. This isn't ugly. Nor would it be around us either."

"If only such sentiments take hold in the Five Kingdoms, we'd be a lot better off," he pointed out.

"Such things take time, my Prince. We have both overcome a great deal." Mithian smirked at him confidently. "Now come. We all have to prepare for the feast ahead."

"Might I offer you a hand?" he offered Elaine. His eyes glowed.

Elaine levitated and floated straight ahead. With his gentle guidance, she headed through the door and into the hallway.

"Shall we follow then?" Mithian asked while ushering the others into the passage beyond.

In such ways, the garden and its levels of magic could be hoped to pollenate the landscape beyond….


	65. Gawain's Scene

Chapter 65 [Outside of Main Hall]

Gawain paced about the area. His brow furrowed. He swung his arms. His fingers flexed into fists and then opened back up repeatedly. _Consternation_ 's butterflies slammed up against the sides of his stomach. His mind and heart remained torn over the next objective. He still loved the thrill of battle, wenching and drinking until Dawn. He still craved freedom.

But it seemed a certain red headed knight had changed things. She nagged him. She rode him to wash his socks and keep his armor on straight. Her glare over some ill-advised word or act both infuriated and intimidated him. She had saved his life. She actually took on Morgana to protect him. She _cared_ like no other woman since his mother had.

"Bugger!" He snatched a goblet and stalked over to the nearest cask. "Merlin and Mith can deal with it." He filled the vessel and quickly downed it with three massive gulps. "What the Hell is it with that woman? Bloody crap!" He set the goblet down hard on the table next to the cask. He barely managed to stifle a loud belch with his hand.

Those around him cast him strange looks not knowing what the irreverent knight was dealing with. They didn't want to be around him in case he exploded.

Gawain could've cared less. He rested his forehead against the wall. He slapped at the granite.

It seemed that _Cupid_ had claimed another target beside Lancelot, Merlin and Ywain. The nymph actually put the thought of settling down into the rash knight's head.

"Can't believe I'm thinkin' like this! What a load of garbage!" Gawain ranted to himself.

"What is with you?"

He rolled his eyes. _Speak of the Devil!_ He turned to find Britomart observing him with an arched eyebrow and her hands on her hips. "Hey ya, Brit. Room at the cask for both of us."

She frowned. "Sir Gawain, have you already got yourself drunk? What are we going to do with you?"

He motioned to the discarded goblet. "Oh lighten up! That's the only one I've had."

She stared at him incredulously. "Only one?" She snorted having watched him drink his way through the Rising Sun and several of Whitgate's not-so-finest establishments. "I think not. I've seen you hold your wine better."

"Yeah well it ain't the wine tonight. There's something else," he conceded.

"Oh? Considering the scene you're making, I'd say it has to be something truly maddening," she presumed.

"Oh it is all right," he groused. "I really should just ride off in the morning. Hell maybe a few battles or something might get my head back on straight again."

 _No!_ She grabbed his arm. "Maybe you might just rest in your chambers? Better than trying to get yourself killed _again_. Besides I might have to come after you."

He sniffed sarcastically. "Yeah? Mith needs you too much."

"The Queen has plenty of advisors and the King to help her. She'd understand the nature of my quest." She considered him in the shifting torchlight. "A certain lout needs to get his head on straight. I need to watch him and get him to _grow up_."

 _Jealousy_ stirred its ugly head within him. Still he wasn't about to back down in that debate. Not by a long shot. "Him? You _finally_ found a guy who will deal with you? That's…."

Before he could finish, she seized onto him. Her mouth mashed onto his firmly sending _Amor_ 's lasting message through even the last wisps of independence in his brain. Her heart soared. Her brain burned at a five alarm pace. She confirmed his earlier musings. She wanted him to know loud and clear that she felt the same. Then she let him come up for air.

He blinked at her incredulously. "Damn, Brit."

"Some of us _might_ care for you, Sir Gawain, if you'd get a clue already! _That_ was me telling you that," she advised pointedly. "You can run away all you want. Life has a way of bringing you back to where it needs you to be…as _infuriating_ as that point is!" she lectured. Her face flushed dark scarlet.

"You care. And you don't think I care?" he snapped.

She looked about the area. _Embarrassment_ drove her temper further over the edge. "You're making a scene instead of getting to the point! If you care, quit acting like a boy already. Face it like a man!"

"Like a man, huh?" Gawain asked. He really didn't believe he was going to do what was coming into his mind. He wanted to jump off the wall first frankly. Still he knew she was right.

"Yes!" She glared into his eyes. "Just face it!"

"FINE!" He shook his head and coughed. "I really can't believe I'm about to do this." He kneeled in front of her. He struggled for another heartbeat with the words. Finally he managed to say the words. "Marry me, Brit."

She stared in stunned silence. _Disbelief_ dropped her jaw. Her whole world slammed to a halt. Time itself seemed to stand still.

Had he just asked her _that question_?

 _Really? At that point?_

"Can't believe _that_ got your attention," he gibed half-seriously.

"You mean it? You…you…really mean it?" she gasped.

"Uh yeah. You told me to deal with my problem. Right?" he supposed. "I'm dealing with it."

She blinked incredulously. "I…didn't think I was a problem." She blushed suddenly feeling very conspicuous. She averted her eyes not being able to meet his.

He face-palmed himself. "Bloody hell! NO! Will you get a grip already? You drive me nuts! OKAY? Enough farting around the bush already! I want you!" He sprang back to his feet.

Her eyes watered sending happy tears streaking down her cheeks. "I…I can't believe you'd ask me _here_ and _now_." It was then out of the corner of her eye that she noted the gathering crowd around them. "Besides we're making a scene."

"Then it's a welcome one," Mithian assured her. She stepped to her friends' side.

"We are ruining the feast. Milady, I am sorry," Britomart apologized.

"It's Gawain. We've come to expect as much with him around the cask," Merlin cracked; his comment eliciting more than a few chuckles and snickers from the other onlookers.

"And _what_ 's that supposed to mean, your Lordship?" Gawain retorted indignantly.

"It means you love the attention," Ywain assessed frankly.

"Lady Britomart, please answer his question before he goes for that cask again," Gwen requested.

Despite the royal personage making the point, her words elicited a roar of laughter echoing off of the granite surfaces around them.

"There's not a chance of that, Queen Guinevere. Thank you." Britomart turned back to Gawain. She smirked almost impetuously. "To answer your _ill-put_ query, Sir Gawain, yes…yes I will take you, you incorrigible man child. I would not have you in such a state."

"Excuse me? And what state is _that_?" Gawain fired back not giving her an inch.

She sniffed at him. "Frankly I can't let you out of my sight, you Oaf. Who knows what you might gamble or drink your way into next?"

"I'm still playing a round with the other knights though," Gawain countered. He wanted to get married not die or enter the priesthood.

"Gawain?" Merlin interceded.

"Yeah?" Gawain queried.

"Just shut up now. Take her. Get married. Make her happy. Period," Merlin told him.

"Well put, my Prince," Mithian added. She added, "Sir Gawain, Lady Britomart cares for you. You care for her. Enough games! You've proposed. She's accepted. That's what matters!"

Gawain nodded. He squeezed his new _fiancée_ 's hands in his gently. "Brit, thanks…seriously thanks." He smiled allowing her to see _Relief's_ lightening tones across his face.

"Even you can make a sound decision at times, Sir Gawain. Now perhaps might allow the feast to begin?" Britomart bantered back.

"Yeah! We need to celebrate!" Gawain agreed.

"With a _small amount_ of ale," Britomart instructed.

" _What?_ " He wanted to protest further but Britomart's earnest look shut him down. " _Fine!"_

"Better. Now shall we?" Britomart took Gawain's hand and led him into the chamber ahead of their fellow guests.

The others followed allowing the couple their moment and the miracle in progress to continue.

 _Amor_ , it seemed, did conquer all…..


	66. Feast of Food and Freedom

Chapter 66 [Main Hall]

While the drama between Gawain and Britomart went on outside, the castle's servants scurried about the chamber. They'd slid three long tables into an open C-formation. White table cloths covered the varnished wood. Gleaming plates, tongs, knives and goblets rested in front of each chair. Pork, venison and capon-laden platters rested at different stations along the way.

Minstrels tuned their instruments. Singers warmed their voices up carefully.

By the time everyone would come in, all would be in readiness…..

[An Hour Into the Feast]

Merlin savored a small mouthful of wine. After the troubles, both resolved and still looming, the sense of cooperation among the Five Kingdoms made the feast a success. Everyone had contributed something to this potluck of sorts. Hence it was appropriate that everyone could enjoy the fruits of this harvest. His eye caught the parties connecting through conversation and long glances before, in some cases, amorous feelings would take hold. _I wish this could always be the case._ He speared a piece of venison and bit into it. Rather than the Camelot recipe he'd anticipated, the unique blend of spices and Roman oil surprised him.

"I trust you like it, my Prince?" Mithian presumed. Her eyes twinkled at him. She smirked confidently. "I had it prepared for you myself."

"You did?" Hunith interjected. "Milady, this is wonderful!"

Mithian smiled warmly at her mother-in-law. "It is my pleasure, Lady Hunith. I remembered how he enjoyed the last such meal we had. I marinated the meat accordingly. We should take care of him."

Merlin sighed feeling warmed yet squeezed in by the two main ladies in his life. "Thanks. I don't know what I'd do without you both. You treat me better than I deserve."

"It's my pleasure. Never forget that," Hunith assured him.

"As it is mine," Mithian noted. She motioned toward the assembled guests. "Perhaps it is time for the toasts?"

Merlin smiled. He stood and struck his goblet with his fork. "Attention! Attention, my Friends!"

At the cue, the entire room averted its activities. The music ceased. The conversations stopped. All eyes turned toward the high table.

Merlin squirmed for a couple of heartbeats. He inhaled sharply forcing the butterflies down. "It's great to be able to enjoy everyone's company tonight. Queen Mithian and I value each and every one of you. I'm glad that the troubles to our north could be resolved as it was. It's a tribute to how we all work together." He raised his goblet. "To you all."

"HEAR! HEAR!" the group echoed while toasting the high table in turn.

Gwen cleared her throat. "May I?"

"Of course," Merlin concurred.

"Thank you." Gwen stood and raised her goblet. "Before I say what I need to, I want to toast Queen Mithian and you, King Merlin. You have always looked out for everyone before yourself. You serve others. You mitigate force with reason. You show mercy and compassion. Those are all excellent qualities for a King. To you and Queen Mithian, may you have fruitful years together and a prosperous reign."

"HEAR! HEAR!" the group chorused.

"As we hope you do as well, Queen Guinevere," Mithian toasted. "I trust that Lancelot and you may have the best of everything." She raised her own goblet.

The group broke out in applause allowing it to linger a minute before it died down.

"Thank you." Gwen smiled at her _fiancé_. "We will be wed upon our return to Camelot. Then Lancelot's coronation will take place. While I miss Arthur and always will, I know he'd want me to be happy. Furthermore, he'd have faith that Lancelot will rule with me on our subjects' behalf. We will be everyone's staunchest ally and friend."

"As say I," Lancelot concurred emphatically. He stood and kissed the back of her hand. "To you and our subjects, my Queen. Always."

Gwen blushed almost like a school girl before continuing, "Speaking of marriages and coronations, I wish to announce certain manumissions from Camelot's service. Can Sirs Percival and Gawain please rise?"

Percival exchanged hopeful looks with Blancheflor. Then he stood. "As I can serve, my Queen."

"I'll second that, Gwen," Gawain concurred as he stood as well.

Gwen sniffed stifling a laugh. She'd come to expect Gawain's irreverence. "My thanks. I appreciate your service, Good Knights, since Morgause and Morgana occupied Camelot. Elyan and you both helped to form the crux of the Round Table. Arthur knew that at some point you both would seek out other adventures. You shall both be missed. However, as Arthur would not do so, neither will I bind you to our cause while your hearts would long to be elsewhere. _Duty_ calls you both. Therefore, I, Guinevere, Queen of Camelot, do release you from your service. Percival, may Blancheflor and you both rule Cawdor well and be happy together. Gawain, I trust you will serve alongside Britomart in Nemeth's army. May you protect King Merlin and Queen Mithian with all that you can manage." She reached under the table and produced two rolled parchment scrolls bearing her wax seal.

Despite his bravado, Gawain stumbled a bit. Still he caught himself before he fell. He felt anxious and excited.

"Coming, Gawain?" Percival wondered with an amused glance.

"Yeah. Yeah." Gawain straightened himself. "Don't get too high on yourself, _Princess_." He exchanged looks with Britomart. "I'm goin', Brit. Geez."

"I didn't say anything, _my Lord_ ," Britomart snarked. "Focus on putting one foot straight in front of the other perhaps?" She toasted him saucily with her goblet.

Gawain rolled his eyes. He walked the rest of the way to where Gwen, Lancelot and Percival awaited him. "Guess the floor's tilted." He shrugged.

"I had no such issues." Percival clapped Gawain's arm affectionately. "To your new place. Perhaps you have a future in castle floors?"

"Don't count on it, Percy," Gawain declined with a slight edge to his voice. He allowed a smile onto his face and softened his tone. "Seriously, Gwen. Thanks for letting us do this. Someone's got to watch out for Merlin and Mithian." He accepted his scroll from Gwen. "And you know that if you need help, we got your back."

"As say Blancheflor and I. Thank you." Percival accepted. He bowed reverently. Then he held up his scroll for all to see.

Merlin stood immediately. Once more he raised his goblet. "TO SIR GAWAIN AND PRINCE PERCIVAL! HAPPINESS AND SAFETY IN ALL THINGS!"

"AYE!" The group applauded loudly shaking the very granite walls themselves.

Percival nodded in satisfaction. With one last nod to his former mistress, he returned to his lady's side. "Now I am free to be your Prince, Milady."

Blancheflor rose in a dignified manner. "You will be my King as I shall be your Queen, Percival. We will rule together." She held her hand out with the palm down.

Percival took it gently. "As Gwen said, we rule for each other and our people." He kissed it gently allowing _Amor_ 's warm brush strokes to convey his fealty to her.

"As we all shall!" Mithian stood and raised her goblet. "Yes we all have a great deal of work ahead of us. Two large questions loom on the morrow. Still let's leave them there. For tonight, we shall all have our moment. I know what it's like to wait for the right person to come along. From our conversations, Queen Blancheflor and Lady Britomart know this all too well. Queen Guinevere, Lancelot and you know this. The bonds intertwine themselves forming a greater bond. This is the most permanent and desirable tie imaginable." She shot Merlin an affectionate look allowing her eyes to linger into his for several long heartbeats. "It makes us all that we can be. It makes us what we are and more. May we all have such things!"

"HUZZAH! HUZZAH!" the crowd cheered.

"Now please let us continue to partake in our shared delights! Thank you once again! Enjoy yourselves!" Mithian urged pleasantly. After the activities around the chamber resumed, she sat back down in her chair. She allowed herself a small sip of white wine. _We are allowed small moments like this, my Prince,_ she advised telepathically.

 _I know. I feel out of place. I'm adjusting though,_ Merlin noted honestly.

 _Be patient with yourself, Merlin. We are all adjusting to our new roles. I cannot believe my good fortune to be your wife. And I know you feel the same about me. We have our friends and loved ones. While I wish Father and Kay were here, we do have many blessings that the goddess allows us._ She squeezed her Warlock's hands in hers. _We will get through our work ahead, lay a proper foundation and then help Nemeth to flourish._

 _Getting there one step at a time, Milady._ Merlin raised her left hand to his mouth laying a gentle kiss on her knuckles. He smiled trying to be as confident as could manage. He noted his mother and Gaius nodding in approval at his right. He felt the support coming from around the chamber….

…support he hoped would continue in the council chambers in the morning…..

Still he wouldn't burden himself, the guests or his Lady Fair with such ominous troubles. He relaxed and stole a kiss from Mithian's cheek. "Forgive me. You're beautiful."

Mithian blushed rosy red. Her heart skipped at his compliment. "And you are handsome, my Prince. Let no one say otherwise."

And in such ways, the revelry pressed on into the night. Good vibes and feelings carried the affair casting a warm feeling over the castle for the first time in a while. For the present moment, the problems could be forgotten.

A moment to be treasured and savored given the work ahead….


	67. Greeting the New Day

Chapter 67 [Next Morning—Royal Bedchamber]

The night gallivanted on with its pageantry and good times. Toasts echoed off of the granite walls. Friendships were solidified. Congratulations flowed about the area. And more than a few surprises came about as well….

Ywain's impromptu proposal to Elaine momentarily stopped the affair before accelerating things further.

Such as it was on a pleasant summer eve prior to the next storm….

Mithian opened her eyes slowly. She admired _Sol_ 's gentle light cascading into the chamber. A light dew of pixie dust alighted over her. She exhaled reveling in her elation. _Our friends are happy. The connections are coming together! Why shouldn't we be happy?_ She glanced over toward her still dozing husband. _And we had quite the night! Makes me glad I waited!_ She pressed her lips softly against his cheek in an affectionate morning greeting. As she did so, every inch of her skin tingled. Her heart pitter-pattered. Her cheeks blushed despite being the only one awake in the entire room. She smiled in delight. _I'm glad we're together, Merlin. I love you._

She rose carefully so as not to jostle the bed overly much. She pulled on a purple robe over her white shift and cinched it with a golden tie around her waist. She practically pranced across the room. Her eyes glittered in the early sunshine. _I wish every morning could be like this!_ She opened her closet and considered several dresses for the day ahead.

Normally Jocelyn, her chambermaid, would've laid her clothes out that morning. Given the festivities however, she'd received the night off.

 _I'd say something light and festive normally._ She frowned. _That is if we didn't have to deal with the traitors this morning._ She sighed heavily. Her euphoria deflated like a leaking balloon.

Her heart groused, _Don't we get any time to ourselves?_

Her head reminded, _We're ruling now. We don't get time to ourselves. Remember?_

Her heart snapped, _So not fair! We're still people!_

Her head insisted, _Somebody has to do it. We're the ones. At least we have Merlin. Right?_

Her heart conceded, _You're right on that. We should count our blessings. At least we're with a great man instead of stuck with someone hateful._

She shuddered considering some of the potential marital matches. For years, Rodor and Kay had tried to negotiate and offer her hand to notable suitors. Each one she did give a decent chance to….

… _Really she did…._

 _None of them wanted a Prince in Petticoats_. She snorted indignantly at Sir Edmond of Mercia's callous dismissal of Rodor's proposal in that regard. _Sorry, Boys. I'm not about to just let you shove me into the background!_ She bowed her head. _Only Arthur ever tried to consider me as more than that. But then he really wanted Guinevere._ She winced over that memory.

 _But then we wouldn't have met Merlin either!_ her brain reminded her.

 _YES!_ her heart sang back.

 _At least the initial humiliation bore fruit._ She sat down in front of the mirror. With slow strokes, she brushed out her hair. The bristles eased _Nocturne_ 's snarls from each strand. _Arthur did save us from Odin and Morgana._ She shuddered while contemplating for a minute possibly being forced to be Odin's whore. _He would've used me to beget an heir. Then he would've killed me as an inconvenience! Thankfully Merlin stopped that._ She sighed again; the reminder of his heroism lifted her spirits anew. _Leave it to my Prince to set everything right!_ She smiled.

 _I would hope I can!_ Merlin interjected telepathically into her reverie. _Good morning!_

 _Good Morning!_ She glanced at him over her shoulder. "Did you sleep well, my Prince?"

He grinned. His eyes sparkled at her.

She chuckled to herself. "That was the right answer." She set her brush down and walked back over to the bedside. She admired his face in the dust-laden glow. "I'm so glad."

"Glad to hear that. Maybe we could try again? We still have time before breakfast," he pointed out. He sighed feeling both happy and anxious about the previous evening's lovemaking. "I want to please you, Mithian."

"And you did." She quirked an eyebrow. "Why would you think anything else?"

"It was my first time." He looked at her anxiously. "I don't want to disappoint you."

"It was my first time as well, Merlin. As far as Arthur and I were concerned, you helped see to that," she reminded him.

"I did? Arthur was courting you and…." he started to disagree.

She belched loudly. Then she smirked smugly at him.

He rolled his eyes. "I deserve that. At least it worked out. I just wish you hadn't had to wait so long after that for…."

She shrugged. "Merlin, the wait was worth it. I have my King. That's you. You proved yourself much more than some overstuffed prat could _ever_ do. And I am your Queen. We have each other." She felt a euphoric rush. _Memoria_ conveniently shoved the trial to the back of her personal agenda. She threw her robe aside and slid back under the covers. "Maybe you _could_ use some more practice." She locked lips hard with his.

He didn't say anything else either vocally or telepathically. His actions and hers spoke volumes for them both…


	68. Loyalties Discussed

Chapter 68 [Somewhere Else]

Freya stepped into view from the obscuring mists. She'd long learned to deal with the residual chill from that place. Besides she had other matters in mind. _Meleagant has been defeated and eliminated as a thorn in Albion's side. The Five Kingdoms' rulers—established, newly crowned and soon to be crowned—build alliances. Still will these places accept us after a generation under Uther Pendragon's ban? Thankfully Mithian remembered to thank the goddess during last night's festivities. At least she and Merlin will remember._ She bowed her head.

 _Jealousy_ jabbed at her.

 _I have my duty. Merlin has his. At least I can be close. He still cares about us. Right now peace and renewal across Britannia is the priority,_ she reminded herself. She bit her lip and rubbed her arms. _The goddess' aims are our priority._

 _And you are right to affirm that, my Child. We are waiting for you,_ the goddess affirmed.

 _Yes, Milady._ Much as a child with her hand caught in a cookie jar, Freya scuffled through another wafting patch of mist to find herself before her deity. Off to the left, she found Nimue and Talesin observing quietly. "Milady, I am here as you requested." She curtseyed before the glowing figure.

 _Thank you, Freya. Emrys and you three have done well. Cawdor was not only defeated but allies favorable to us now rule there,_ the goddess assessed.

Nimue interjected. "Pardon my disagreement, Milady. What of Nemeth's traitorous nobles? Certainly there are others who still think as they do."

Talesin nodded. "Aye. Those who support the ban will resist. Still, much as it came into being, the ban's support will fade over time. As the goddess points out, the rulers support us. Magic will be allowed once again. Where _Fate_ and _Destiny_ take us from there is known only to her. We can encourage and try to convince them to accept her path." He bowed to the goddess. "With due respect, Milady."

 _Quite true, Talesin. Still Nimue is correct,_ the goddess indicated. She rubbed her chin with her forefinger. _As much as I *can* bless and curse them, much as children might, those who foment rebellion will continue to do so. Emrys and Mithian will deal with the insurgents accordingly. Justice will be meted out. Still an example and a precedent shall be set. Be aware that the transition back to magic will not be an easy one. Even if our allies support this, it will be a long road. Uther Pendragon's deeds will endure a slow death at Progress' hands. A balanced future lies ahead._

"A balanced future? With due respect, you bless them. Why will they not follow you?" Freya asked. Incredulity practically dripped from her tone.

 _I allow them free will to choose their paths. You all choose to serve me. I appreciate that. Not all will make the same choice. Some forge less desirable roads for themselves. Others remain less than certain of any path. All you can do is provide the example and the choice. I can say no more on that,_ the goddess noted.

"Emrys will be hard pressed to continue his good fortune," Nimue doubted. "The nobility will not accept him in Nemeth. If he executes the nobles, he'll be seen as a tyrant. Many whisper that he seduced Mithian behind the scenes. Until an heir is born, the future will remain uncertain.

"Merlin has more than proven himself!" Freya protested. She clenched her hands into tight fists. "You still bear him ill will from Camelot, Priestess Nimue."

"I remember how he _betrayed_ our Lady and us, Priestess Freya. He has listened to Gaius and those disloyal to our cause before. Will he remember? Perhaps we should put that question to Kilgarrah or Morgana if she was still alive? He has received much. How grateful will he be? Can _you_ be trusted to be impartial given your feelings?" Nimue snarled. Her eyes sparked at the current High Priestess.

"I know where my loyalties are. While part of me still wishes I was his One, I know I cannot be. _Duty_ is my guide and companion. May it be yours as well," Freya lectured. She quickly curtseyed again to the goddess. "My apologies for harsh thoughts and words."

 _Both of you speak the truth. Emotions and past history can cloud one's purpose. Your feelings are why I chose you, Freya, to serve as High Priestess. I want you to be close and to care as long as you remember that you serve me. As for you, Nimue, you need to grow beyond your anger. Emrys has strayed from his duty in the past. Still I have compensated for such things. The Pendragon Age is past, my Children. Now Albion moves into a new era. It is for you to guide this process. Be of clean hearts and minds as you do so. Have faith in the long term,_ the goddess advised. She exhaled sharply. _The judgment is upon Nemeth. You should return. We shall speak further._

The priest and priestesses bowed before vanishing into the mists.

 _And so balances the future. May you be mindful, Emrys_ , the goddess declared. She looked at the events cascading in front of herself. She could see past, present and potential futures playing out.

Question was which one would come about in that case. A big question indeed….


	69. Discussions Before the Negotiations

Chapter 69 [Great Hall—An Hour Later]

After the previous night's affair, the staff scurried about to insure the chamber's cleanliness. To the random guest's eye, neither a stray streamer nor a spec of food tarnished a thing. Only the high table and a few chairs around it remained from the seating arrangements. A fresh linen cloth and glistening goblets covered the table.

Such was the way for a transition from pleasure to business…..

Merlin brooded at the table's head. The world's issues seemed to devour the happy vibes created between Mithian and him earlier. He should've been reveling in the previous two days' victory and celebrations. Still he worried about maintaining the peace. He wondered if everyone would be able to come to a consensus on magic much less than sign a treaty. And that wasn't including the traitors' trial yet to be finalized.

His robes and regalia weighed on him. The crown pressed down on his head. _Doubt_ raged inside of him. _Insecurity_ crippled his resolve. He tapped his fingers on the armrest.

"My Liege?" Lord Brumenwald asked. He slowly bowed.

Merlin raised his eyes slowly. "Hmmm? Oh, Lord Brumenwald! Sorry. What can I do for you?" He slowly rose from the chair.

"It's not what you can do for me, Sire. It is what I can report," the chancellor declared.

"What do you have for me?" Merlin requested. "Hopefully you'll have good news. I could really use some right now."

Brumenwald put on his best political smile. "Sire, the lords and remaining nobles will be assembled in the throne room this afternoon. Perhaps we should let the Queen know?"

Merlin nodded. "Thank you, Lord Brumenwald. I appreciate how you're managing things. Really I do. Just _one_ thing though…."

"Oh? And what is that, Milord?" the chancellor inquired.

"Perhaps you might wish to tell us both? I know how things usually run. The Queen and I though rule together. I don't want people trying to use us against each other. I know you wouldn't do that. I just don't want people getting ideas," Merlin informed him.

 _Embarrassment_ reddened the chancellor's cheeks. He bowed quickly. "I am sorry for the offense."

Merlin smiled. "You didn't offend me. I understand. We should keep Queen Mithian involved in all things. She will keep me involved as well. Again, thank you for your efforts. I appreciate it. How long until the other monarchs join us?"

"They should be here in a few moments. Would you like something? I can fill your cup perhaps?" Brumenwald supposed.

"No thank you. I'm fine. I'm just thinking on what I want to say." Merlin glanced at the chancellor. It still felt strange to be _waited on_ instead of _waiting on_ others. "Thank you, Lord Brumenwald. That will be all."

"As you wish, Milord." Brumenwald bowed and departed from the chamber. He clearly observed the heaviness weighing upon the newly crowned king. _He struggles with so much. It is amazing how much he understands of royal governance. Yet it weighs upon him. I pray he can keep his demeanor and good will in the days ahead._

Merlin sipped from his goblet. The cool water parched his thirst and momentarily eased his tension. "How to deal with things, take all parties into account and yet offer something to all? How did Arthur do it?"

 _How indeed, Merlin?_ Kilgarrah supposed over their link. _The Crown rests uneasily upon the royal head, does it not?_

 _Kilgarrah, please,_ Merlin pleaded. He felt exasperated enough without one of the Great Dragon's 'I told you so' lectures. _This is probably what Gaius meant. I wasn't made to be a King or a consort._

 _Mithian would disagree. I beg to differ as well, Young Warlock. You have always taken charge of matters when events turn to their worst. Whether in Ealdor, Camelot or here, you instinctively step into the breach. You keep the ship of state running. Your point just now was apt. No one—no matter how talented—can run such a kingdom by himself or herself. Certainly you saw how Arthur struggled with the balance? He buried himself in his military affairs trusting in his officials to run most matters. In some cases, he entrusted too much to certain individuals._

 _Agravaine._ Merlin frowned at the mention of Arthur's traitorous uncle. He recalled well the depths of the other's treason and alliances with Morgana among others.

 _Among others. That mortal caused a great deal of distress and harm to Camelot. Still, Merlin, you need to find those that you can trust. No one even those of us gifted with such talents can see everything. We need others of differing perspectives around ourselves. That is your greatest weakness, Merlin,_ Kilgarrah continued.

 _Which is?_ Merlin rubbed his forehead to ease the headache building there.

 _You try to do everything by yourself. Yes you had to operate from the shadows before. Uther's ban made it so. Many would not have trusted you with your magic be they friend or foe. You won many battles. Still how many times did you nearly cause a worse calamity by acting alone? You cannot be so rash with the Crown or your other responsibilities now,_ the Great Dragon noted.

 _That's why I'm thinking of how to present this case. We need the treaty to move forward. The ban must be lifted,_ Merlin pointed out.

 _And if it is meant to be lifted, it shall be. Only the goddess knows if it will or won't happen at this point, Merlin. She just reminded the priestesses and Master Talesin of that earlier. Have faith. Work with Mithian to form a trusted inner circle. Don't force things. They will come together on their own as they were meant to. We have a chance at a lasting peace. Work with everyone to make it blossom and flourish,_ Kilgarrah replied. _As I said, have faith. There is a design and a plan at work here._ With that, he went silent.

 _A plan? I wish I knew what that was!_ Merlin bowed his head. _Others that we can trust? Now that's something I wish we had._

 _Perhaps if we work with them, my Prince?_ Mithian queried telepathically. She entered the chamber with tense steps. Her knitted brow betrayed her inner concerns over the treaty, the trial and questions about the future. More importantly (at least to her) however, she clearly picked up on his renewed self-doubting. She bit back the needed verbal shove choosing instead to approach him silently.

He glanced up at her. "How are the other leaders?"

She tacitly acknowledged his shift of moods and posture to suit the political situation. "They were still in their chambers. They're due to join us at half-chimes." She rubbed his arm. "I wanted to check on you before they arrived. Are you already melancholy again? The negotiations haven't even started."

He sighed. "I'm that transparent?"

"I'm afraid so," she told him frankly. "Merlin, I keep telling you that you're fine."

"Wish I had more time to learn this. I feel like I'm back in Camelot learning to clean Arthur's chamber pot, muck out the stables and carry out his routine. I thought learning all of that was hard?" He snorted. "This…this is a hundred times more intense. These are my first negotiations, Mithian. I'm involved in the future of magic use and my kind in the Five Kingdoms. I can end Uther's ban. I…." Merlin explained.

She shook her head. "Merlin, it's not just about you."

"Excuse me? I'm worried about mucking the whole thing up. You're telling me not to care?" Merlin stared at her in disbelief.

She arched an eyebrow at him. "Neither of us are tyrants. We don't merely govern by our own whims. Would you care to be like Meleagant or Morgana? Look at where their lack of political foresight got them. The world wasn't all about them. It isn't all about you or me either." She stooped to his level and looked him right in the eye. "You need to get it through that thick skull of yours that you aren't alone. You don't need to seize the day all by yourself anymore. Look at where that's gotten us in the past."

"I've had to protect Arthur and Camelot. I've done the same for you, Mithian," Merlin countered. "Somebody has to keep the darkness at bay."

"Yes the darkness has to be kept in check. We can all do it together though. I keep telling you that you aren't alone." She sighed. "I wish you'd understand that. I'm here. I love you, Merlin."

"I know that. I…" Merlin glanced at her scarred wrist. "I just keep seeing Morgana torturing you in my mind. I don't want that happening again."

She nodded in acknowledgment. "And that's why I do love you. You're not doing this for power. You're doing this because you care about others. That's wonderful. Now just include the rest of us in the plan _for once_." She arched an eyebrow at him. "Remember what happened at the river bank when I acted rashly? I nearly got you killed." She rubbed the back of his head for emphasis. "That's what I keep seeing. I remember the knights carrying you back to camp. I hear Morgana telling me that what happened was my fault. So you aren't the only one who has to deal with such things, Merlin."

"I just want to cast a spell and make it right again. It's not right but I want to do it," he admitted. "I just feel so inadequate to be in a discussion like this. I'm not you at this table, Mithian."

"Don't feel that way. You are perfect for the discussion. You've been in the royal household. You've fought on the battlefield. Less than a week into our reign and you're already making decisions for our people's benefit and mine ahead of your own. You're doing it instinctually and not using magic as a shortcut. Sounds to me like you're just as qualified as I am," she corrected him. "Besides I don't have to tell you about how people see magic. They view it as a threat. They don't trust you in that regard. For that reason, your being here with us is important. Your participation and trust in the process is important." She embraced him.

"I know that. Lancelot showed me that there are those who will support me. He knew from the beginning and kept my secret," he admitted. He smiled at her. "You've known."

"And I have kept your confidence. I would die to protect you as you would me," she affirmed. "Your heart and instincts are in the right place. Your skills are perfectly suited for this task. You just need to learn _how_ to do the task." She shrugged. "I'm learning too. Being at the table with Kay and Father is quite different than being in these chairs. They bore the weight of the kingdom."

"So did you. Now who's not giving herself enough credit?" he supposed.

She rolled her eyes and offered him a smirk. "That is quite unfair although you are right. With Kay gone as often as he was, I did have to bear the weight of political life more than most Princesses I suppose. Just know, Merlin, you taught me about the effects that my actions have on people. It is you that gives me strength and purpose. Just don't get a swelled heat or turn into a prat over it."

"How did I teach you that?" He arched an eyebrow.

"That day in the passage. Do you remember our discussion before the hunt?" She saw him nod before continuing, "I begged you to give me a chance in my own right. I knew how much Arthur valued you as a confidant and advisor rather than just as a servant. You pointed out that not everyone liked the hunt and that the animals didn't necessarily view it as an even contest." She shrugged. "That's how people see you and other people with magic, Merlin. They don't feel it's a fair fight."

"They have swords and other weapons. It's a tool like any other. It's like your crossbow." He looked at her earnestly. "It isn't the magic. It's the user's intent."

"Exactly." She looked at him with a bit of mirth. "And you say you aren't ready for this discussion?" Her lips brushed his cheek. "You just made my point for me." She let her eyes sparkle into his.

At that point, Lord Brumenwald popped back into the room. "My Lord and Lady, the other leaders are here."

"Send them in please," she bade. She turned to Merlin. _Have confidence. Remember you're not alone. You've never been alone nor will you be…ever._

He nodded. He felt like a modern day surfer floating on the water's surface and seeing that first big wave looming behind. He just wanted to ride it successfully without getting swamped in the process.

Now the trick was to do it…..


	70. Agreement on Magic

Chapter 70

Mithian rubbed Merlin's arm supportively. _I've got this. Just relax. Remember that as much as we agree or disagree, we are all friends._

 _I know. Thanks though. I appreciate that,_ he expressed. He exhaled deeply and put on a grin from his servant days. _How's this?_

 _Better._ She smiled at him. _Thank you too._ She touched foreheads with him. _I am with you always._

 _Always._ Just then he heard a throat clearing.

The couple turned to find Lancelot, Percival, King Bors, Prince Bors along with Queens Guinevere, Blancheflor, Annis and Elena watching them intently from just inside the doorway.

"Good Morning, Everyone. Sorry but Queen Mithian and I were touching base on an important matter," Merlin apologized; his cheeks betraying a bit of _Embarrassment_ 's hue to them all.

"There are bedchambers for that," Annis retorted.

"Be glad that Gawain isn't here. He'd give you no peace for weeks on end," Percival reminded the resident King.

"Yeah. I know." Merlin cracked a smile at the thought of their irreverent friend. _Relief_ eased his tension. "Anything to add on that, Lancelot?"

"Hmm?" Lancelot jumped in surprise. His mind had drifted back into the old days at Camelot before these new royal titles for them…well except for Gwen who was already the Royal-in-Waiting much as he was now. "Excuse me, Merlin? I missed it." Then his mind seized onto their meaning. "I'm glad he isn't here. He'd be making comments right now."

"Let him," Gwen assured them. "He's irreverent but that's his way of caring."

Mithian shrugged. "Britomart will work on him." She assessed the group again. "Let me say that I'm glad that things are working out as they should. Once again, congratulations to you, Queen Guinevere and Lancelot, Queen Blancheflor and Percival."

"As say we all," King Bors concurred. While he'd normally have insisted on proper decorum and such, his observations and discussions with his son had noted the connection between the newly-elevated and soon-to-be elevated royals. He shot Annis a calming look so as to quell her notion to disrupt that connection. "Perhaps though we might resume these conversations over a good meal once our discussion has completed? Forgive me for being so presumptuous, King Merlin and Queen Mithian."

"You speak truthfully, King Bors. Thank you," Mithian accepted. "Please. Take your places, Everyone." She clapped her hands calling for the servants.

On cue, two middle aged women and a man of like age entered the room. They bowed in unison and stood placidly while awaiting the next order.

"Can you bring in the wine and water pitchers please?" Mithian requested. Then she sat down along with Merlin and the visiting heads of state.

Merlin spoke up. "It's time to bring up magic and its uses. Uther banned it over a generation ago. Thousands had lived under repression and in the shadows. While the measures were meant to keep everyone safe for necromancy and dark magic, those laws strike out at white magic users as well."

"Sorcerers such as yourself," Queen Elena deduced. She sipped on some water from her goblet before continuing. "Forgive me for bringing that up, King Merlin. Certainly none of us at this table would doubt your intentions."

"And some of us wondered how we got out of those situations," Percival noted. "You were very skillful in how you used your magic. We knights never asked how it happened or why. We figured it was good fortune."

"And some of us just pretended there was nothing out of the ordinary going on," Lancelot revealed. Seeing skeptical glances, he admitted, "Yes. I've known about Merlin for a long time. I kept his secret. I've also seen magic used for both good and evil. That is the difference between Merlin on the one hand and those like Morgana and Morgause on the other. It's about the intent not the magic itself."

"I've seen both as well, Lancelot," Mithian chimed in. She held up her scarred hand. "That was from Morgana's bracelet. She tortured me with her magic. The King, on the other hand, risked his life to help me. He rescued everyone and trapped Morgana in the tomb with a spell." She smiled at her husband and let her eyes twinkle into his for a moment. Then she resumed her point. "That is about intent. Magic is a weapon like armor, a mace or a sword. We wouldn't ban those. We consider the user's purpose and actions. Sorcerers should also be treated accordingly."

"That's easier said than done." Annis cleared her throat. "A lone rogue can be stopped. Even an army can be stopped. A warlock with malice in his heart? Not so easily so." She turned to Merlin. "You stopped the Saxons almost entirely by yourself at Camlann."

"I'm at this table and hosting this discussion. That should count for something," Merlin countered. "Have you considered _why_ people act out?"

"They have misguided vengeance or a vendetta. They can control themselves," Queen Annis assumed.

"Consider the effects of Uther's actions. Who controlled him when he started his ban? Even though Nimue warned him of potential consequences, he still had her banned from court and had thousands of people slaughtered. He imprisoned Kilgarrah for twenty years because of what he was. Until I stopped him, Kilgarrah took his anger out on the city that trapped him and killed his brethren. Morgana herself fits into this too. We all make decisions for good or evil. Let the law reflect that rather than an outright ban," Merlin proposed.

"You did stop the dragon at Camlann," Percival recalled.

"You're a dragon lord?" Queen Annis stared at Merlin. "They're dead."

"All but me. I'm the last one," Merlin revealed somberly.

"For now, my Prince. I think we will eventually have something to say about that," Mithian pointed out. She squeezed his hand. "But getting back to the main point, we can look to work with others. We can make it so they aren't backed into a corner. They don't get desperate. They feel included and respected. Avalon wants to be respected. So do other magic users and creatures. Consider _Malodius_. He has served Nemeth for two generations. He's fierce, loyal and protective not a threat. Perhaps we can look at the potential rather than the threat?"

"Kilgarrah and Aithusa only wish to be our allies. Perhaps we can respect them as such?" Merlin chimed in. "Speaking for other sorcerers, we only want to practice openly. Most of us want to help others. That's it. Why not? Will you have scenes where Lady Elaine has lived with abuse and trauma because of her father's malice? He had her mother burned at the stake right in front of her. Is that right?"

"I saw it happen. It was a tragedy. If the coup against us had succeeded, she and Merlin might have met the same fate," Mithian asserted.

"Both sides did things. I believe in him," Gwen spoke up. "Perhaps we can at least try it? Lancelot and I are ready to put this to our nobles and kingdom."

"As are Blancheflor and I. I'll admit, Merlin, I'm not entirely convinced. Still I know you have acted with honor. I hope that others will do the same. I am willing to try at least," Percival chimed in.

"As are the Amazons," Queen Elena added. "The rewards and punishments are on the user not the craft itself. Such is the responsibility of any Amazon sister or warrior. I would expect no less from any other fighter. Do you have the treaty? If it is the same as the draft, I am ready to make my mark."

Merlin motioned to Lord Brumenwald who stood by the door. He watched as the latter brought the parchment in question over to the table. "Do you have the quill, gall jar and wax please?"

"Of course, Milord," Brumenwald concurred. He set the parchment in front of his monarchs. Then he carried a tray with the requested items to the great table. "As you requested, Sire."

Merlin nodded. "Thank you, Lord Brumenwald." He reviewed the document. "Everything seems in order." He picked up a quill and dipped it in the ink. "Are we ready?"

"It's time," Mithian insisted. She motioned with her head toward the quill. _Sign it. Sign it and be free, my Love. Then it will be my turn._

"Free." Merlin sighed. "If only it could be so easy." He scratched his signature across the parchment. Then he handed the quill to his Queen. "Now it is for you."

"It is indeed and thank you." She accepted the quill and dipped it again. Beneath his signature she scratched her own. Then she dipped her seal in the liquefying candle wax and made their mark on the document. "And so it is done." She kissed his cheek for further emphasis. "And let no one doubt that." She slid the document over to Queen Elena. "As you requested, my Friend."

Queen Elena read over the finished text. "It is as we discussed." She dipped the quill and made her mark. "Queen Guinevere?"

"Yes. I wish to be next for Lancelot and myself." Gwen accepted the parchment. She looked it over earnestly. A tear streaked her cheek. A sad exhale escaped her lips. She mused over how things had been during Merlin's first few years in Camelot. She could see Morgana as a pleasant mistress and a fun loving yet earnest young woman. She recalled their friendship. She could see Merlin playing the clumsy fellow servant and close associate to Prince Arthur. She remembered how they watched out for each other against adversity….

…especially when they and Arthur followed Merlin to Ealdor to support him and his village….

However even then she could hear Arthur deriding magic to Merlin's face. She now knew he wouldn't have told Arthur…and didn't until the latter's death….

…and all because of Uther's hate and malice….

Lancelot rubbed his _fiancée's_ hand. "For Merlin and the future, Gwen."

"Yes." She dipped her own quill in the gall. Then her eyes met Merlin's. "For you, my Dear Friend. Arthur would want this now that he knew." She scribbled her signature and placed her seal on the document. "We break from Uther's legacy."

"And so will we break from Meleagant's," Blancheflor declared. She looked over the document. "As we discussed, Percival, so shall it be."

Percival nodded. "I choose to trust you, Merlin. You have earned that respect, honor and friendship. Please sign it, Blancheflor."

"It will be my honor to do so. For the alliance between us all, we must trust each other. I value my friendships with Queen Mithian and Queen Guinevere. I trust Percival's judgment where you are concerned, King Merlin. It is my hope we can build upon those foundations," Blancheflor affirmed.

"We will. That's a promise," Merlin vowed.

"Then let us make this a reality," Blancheflor insisted. She signed off on the document. "King Bors?"

The older man looked to his son. Seeing the nod, he noted, "I have seen both good and bad magic in my lifetime. I know what they can do full well. As with you, Queen Blancheflor, I trust in the relationship that Gaul can build with Nemeth. I do this for the future and my own kingdom. We will do our part to build a new age." King Bors scribbled his own signature. "Queen Annis?"

Queen Annis nodded. Without further ado, she walked over to King Bors' side. Then she affixed both signature and seal to the agreement. "I am hopeful. Still I will be watching."

"As will we all," Merlin concurred. "There is much work to be done. Rules and laws have to be resurrected concerning sorcery. An understanding has to be brought about. We can work with Avalon on these things." He took in the completed and signed document. Now a tear creased his eye. "Now I am free."

"Just remember your intentions, King Merlin. We are trusting you," Queen Annis reminded him.

"I serve. We shall build a better Albion." Merlin looked around the table. " _Together_." His eyes glistened with happy tears. "Our kingdoms together."

"We are all here for each other, Merlin. I know you won't forget that. Neither shall we," Percival indicated.

Lancelot got up and embraced Merlin. "No more hiding for you. Now you can do what you do best."

"I will _responsibly._ Just no parties or tavern trips tonight. I don't want the hangover," Merlin assured everyone while returning Lancelot's embrace.

Percival smirked. "Gawain will be so disappointed."

"He can deal with it. I want my Prince in prime form for tomorrow," Mithian replied. "Lord Brumenwald, can you place this document in the archives please?"

"It will be my genuine pleasure, my Queen. Perhaps you might like some lunch?" Brumenwald suggested while accepting the document. He added a courteous bow.

"Yes. I believe that will be to everyone's liking," Mithian concurred. "Thank you, Lord Brumenwald. Please have the dinner brought in. We have much to celebrate ere the last hurdle tomorrow."

 _That. The trial._ Merlin nodded.

"For today though, we celebrate," Lancelot declared. "Let everything else go as it may for tomorrow." He raised his goblet. "To our hosts and this triumph. Make it bring about a new understanding."

"Hear! Hear!" Everyone toasted, touched goblets and drank in affirmation.

And so one change was made and a foundation laid. Could it keep going? Now that was a question…..


	71. Picnic

Chapter 71 [Two Days Later]

Despite the agreement's ratification, a somber mood persisted over Whitgate. Uncertainty loomed throughout the castle. The town's inns swelled with the remaining nobles fresh from their respective treks in from the countryside. Carpenters and craftsmen erected the scaffold at a somber pace. People whispered speculation and rumor as to what Merlin's intentions were.

Fortunately for Merlin and Mithian, their political astuteness curried favor and steered Nemeth away from further instability. After securing oaths of loyalty and allegiance from the remaining nobles, the co-rulers allowed them to observe the traitors' trial rather than simply deliver a summary pronouncement of justice on them. They steered more toward Arthur's and Rodor's respective examples of allowing the accused their full piece rather than a bull rush toward the scaffold as Uther or Morgana might have done. Discussions over degree of guilt and outcomes received attention and everyone's focus as a community of the realm…a community which would set an example for later generations….

In the end, they reached a compromise. The traitors were sentenced to death. However, given the kingdom's state, the next generation received a measure of mercy. The accused's children for the most part hung on to their estates. In exchange, a royal reeve would keep watch over those manors and report back to the rulers. The sons would serve as knights in the army. The daughters would receive extra consideration for advantageous marriages but the decisions would remain their own.

And so, Nemeth settled its feuds and rifts and moved forward…..

[Royal Garden]

With the business now behind them, Mithian took Merlin for a retreat from the world. Her feet glided them on an instinctual tour over the cobbled paths. Her pointed index finger pointed out the blooming red and white roses, azaleas and lilacs. She would stop and check on the scarred hickory trees received from abroad periodically. She awed Merlin with the three majestic blue pines.

And then came the ultimate treat…a surprise picnic lunch all for them….

Such as it was with surprises between royal spouses it seemed.

He sniffed deeply of the fragrant purple blooms. Their scent relaxed his nostrils. The bees' buzzing and the birds' singing calmed him. His mouth savored an apple's explosion of tart and sweet across the taste buds. He sighed. "I wish we could do this every day."

"Some might. We do have our responsibilities however," she reminded him. "Still our accomplishments and your contributions do merit a _personal_ and _private_ celebration." She raised a goblet to him.

He took in the whole picture around them once again. Then he considered her sitting in front of him. Rather than the political Queen who'd sat at his side and kept his ship on course throughout the trial hours earlier, she allowed her humanity and warmth to show in that setting. Rather than the quill and _Justice_ 's heavy glove, she gave warm arm rubs and embraces. He enjoyed the sparkle in her eyes. He cracked up at the deliberate belches between gulps of wine.

All part of her plan, it seemed…

"But something else bothers you, my Prince?" she queried.

He nodded. "I still wish those men hadn't been involved with your father's death. I don't enjoy sentencing people like that."

She set the goblet down. "Neither do I, Merlin. But they made their choice. Justice was served, Merlin. Most rulers would have sentenced them to death and left their families homeless. Your suggestion to consider each generation in turn rather than just tar the whole family because of one person's actions was merciful. Your decision to involve the nobles loyal to us was a master stroke. We… _you_ …are setting precedents that are more than fair. As long as the balance is preserved and the kingdom remains strong, I say why not? You do have good instincts, my Love. Please stop doubting yourself."

"I learned a lot from watching Arthur and the knights around the Round Table. I think of what happened to Gawain, Lancelot and Percival. I'd like to prevent that from happening again," he revealed.

Having learned about Percival's backstory from Blancheflor just days before, she sipped on her drink thoughtfully. "Yes well _Duty_ is a harsh master. Still our paths did coincide. So what happened to Sir Gawain?"

He frowned. "His father died. The local lord gave his fief to another knight and tossed Gawain's family out like the water from a chamber pot. I don't want that happening to anyone else, Mithian."

She nodded somberly. "And with us in charge, it won't. This is why you're a great King. You have power. You won't allow your ambition to run unchecked. Neither do I."

"Everything in its time, right?" he supposed.

"Exactly." She noticed the residual somberness in his face. "Something else on your mind?"

He conceded yet another nod. If it had been anyone else save perhaps Gaius or Hunith, he might've snapped at them. Still he understood that Mithian pushed because she cared about him. "I can't believe the nobles listened to me."

"And why wouldn't they?" She shook her head. "All right. Yes, Merlin, you were a peasant and a servant. Until recently, you were a _low born churl_. Fine. You've never acted that way though. Somebody had to keep Arthur straight when he was being a prat. That was you. Those of us who've watched you know better. I resented you because you were trying to push me out of the engagement. I didn't understand what your motivation was. Once I saw you act…once I understood _why_ you do what you do…I grasped your thinking. Father did the same and for the same reasons. Those traitors chose not to. They acted out. They're paying for it. The other nobles can see what you're trying to do. It's in their best interest to go along with it. Besides you still saved us from Morgana and Odin. You've stopped the Saxons and organized the defense against Meleagant. They owe you a chance to say the least."

"We all play a part though," he insisted.

"Yes. We all played a part. You were able to help us bring all of these parts together. Without you, it all falls apart. Take credit for that much at least, Merlin." She smiled at him. "I'm so blessed to be your wife and Queen. I'm glad you chose me."

"Why wouldn't I? You inspire me, Mithian. You saved me too. You overlook the class boundaries and see me for who I am. I appreciate that." He raised the back of her hand and kissed it gently. "Besides nobody can belch like you."

"Oh? So that's what I'm worth to you, is it?" she teased. A saucy smile and a glint of her eye warmed the air. "And where do you think this meal came from?"

"I didn't think William had any left in the kitchen. Did you get the venison?" He speared a piece with his fork and put it in his mouth. He savored the flavors before assessing, "It isn't salted so it's fresh."

"Priestess Freya might have spirited me from the palace before the trial. I took care of the rest." She shrugged. "I do know how to look out for you after all."

"You do. Thank you. I have more ideas now that everything is settling down," he noted. He gently kissed her forehead. "If I can brighten your world, that's what I'll do. For you, our people and our future family."

She arched an eyebrow. She got his intent of course. Still she had to jab him for the sake of their verbal judo duel. "Future family? Why, my Prince, is there something that you want?" She slapped his arm playfully. "One thing at a time. When the time comes, we will enjoy our children. Goddess willing of course. Until then, we have your mother, Master Gaius, Britomart and Gawain as our family."

"And we are each other's family." He held her close against himself. He felt his heart and hers going pitter patter yet beating in tune with each other…two halves to a perfect whole.

"Each other's family," she echoed in contentment.

Perhaps their garden retreat seemed lush and exquisite. Perhaps they were working at putting the best of all worlds together. At that point, however, they had each other.

And from that, all the other good things would flow….


	72. Unexpected Advice

Chapter 72 [Sunrise, Next Morning]

 _Sol_ had barely begun to stir on the eastern end of his rest at that hour. _Luna_ bobbed in _Nocturne_ 's dark sea surrounded by an archipelago of stars. A gentle breeze rustled the trees and grass. A few birds sang a restful tune.

All signs to what would be a perfect day for a departure…..

Much to the consternation of his courtiers if they had known, Merlin sat on his palace's front steps unattended. He breathed a calming lungful of the cool air. He knew that the good byes would be underway shortly. It felt strange to be in this place without them. _Nemeth and not Camelot…King and not servant._

What was the world coming to anyhow?

 _I still feel like I should be heading back with Gwen. This feels like a dream. Meleagant's gone. The court's at peace…at least for now. Our friends are secure._ He scratched his head while keeping an eye peeled for potential trouble. He felt nothing of note. For several minutes, he reclined against the granite stairway. _How will I do this?_

 _Ever doubting yourself aren't you, Merlin?_ a familiar voice cut into his introspection.

Merlin jerked to full alert. He looked around anxiously. "Now I'm hearing things."

"Only an idiot doesn't watch his back," Arthur chided while stepping into view. He shook his head. "To think you best the Saxons, Morgana _and_ Meleagant only to fail in spotting an ambush. Sloppy, Merlin. No wonder I was sent back to remind you of things."

"Things? So you're going to take over? Albion needs you," Merlin indicated.

Arthur smiled. He let his eyes twinkle at his former servant. "I wish I could." He shrugged. "It is hard to see Gwen with Lancelot. I can't believe our Round Table fellowship is breaking apart. And _you_ a _King_?" He chuckled at the notion.

Merlin rolled his eyes not really wanting to deal with Arthur's jab. "I have a hard time believing that too. Still Mithian tells me I have potential."

Arthur nodded. "She is a shrewd assessor of character. Still, do you remember how you got me to believe that I could be King?" He pointed toward Excalibur hanging from Merlin's hip. "You told me that crock and bull story. Then you got me to pull the sword from the stone."

"It is a special sword, Arthur. And you're a great King. I wish I were as good as you," Merlin lamented.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "And there you go!"

"There I go _what_?" Merlin groused.

"There you go doubting yourself like an _idiot_ again. Quit acting like such a girl! You're the King. Just _rule_. I can't go doing _everything_ for you. Now can I?" Arthur lectured. "Merlin, without that failed engagement, Mithian never would have rode into Camelot. You both never would've met. You certainly watched enough and interjected enough of your _half-baked_ strategies into the councils." He conceded a smile to let his friend know he did care.

"I think the goddess arranged for this, Arthur. I actually got the idea about the Council of the Realm from the Round Table," Merlin argued.

"And a fine idea it was. Just remind them of who the King and Queen are," Arthur agreed.

Merlin smirked at his friend's concession. "Yes well, I seem to remember some _prat_ sneaking out under Uther's watch once in a while. I wonder who _that_ was?"

"Must have been to help some clandestine sorcerer or some such." Arthur rolled his eyes. "Merlin, just have confidence in yourself. Everything, as you said, works by the goddess' plan."

"So now you believe?" Merlin cracked.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Seeing is believing, Merlin. Hard to be speaking to you without such guidance. Father would _never_ believe it."

"You're a bigger man than your father, Arthur. You're a better King," Merlin pointed out.

"Father did care in his own way. He allowed his grief for my mother's death and hate against magic to dominate his thinking. I did the same. You, Merlin, can learn from that. You can step into the breach and be a better King than I was in that regard." Arthur shook his head in wonder. "Already you've fitted your hand with that velvet glove. Your leadership prevented bloodshed. You do have _some_ plans for the future. You counsel Mithian and accept her in return. Have faith in yourself, Merlin. Listen to Mithian. You both are putting a new order together. You will be at the center of things."

"Us? Nemeth is a backwater! We…." Merlin protested.

"As some little creature told me on the other side, 'size matters not' or some such thing," Arthur recalled. He grimaced. "Odious troll with a sickening green pallor. Much like you, it needled me with its inane comments. It poked me with this staff and kept tripping me. It laughed saying now I was the clumsy one."

"We do find guidance in the most unexpected places." Merlin cracked a smile. "Sounds like you've found a great teacher. Maybe it might make you clean a chamber pot or muck a stable out next? We could always use a servant in the royal bedchamber."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Don't hold your breath on that one."

"You could help Mithian with her hunting. She'd love that," Merlin suggested.

"That's your role as _husband_ , Merlin," Arthur declined. "She doesn't need me reminding her of that old wound."

"She's forgiven that. Arthur, we all redeemed ourselves. I'm just glad she agreed to go along with me on letting those traitors' families keep their lands. She's too good of a person to have excess blood on her hands. I won't allow it," Merlin pointed out.

"Won't allow it? Why, Merlin! Can it be we've found _someone_ who you can pester and blather into her ear?" Arthur arched his eyebrow in amusement. He smirked knowing he was getting his friend's goat with that comment.

"Blah, blah, blah…whatever, you Clot Pole," Merlin retorted without missing a beat. "So I actually consider her feelings without being asked. And I _actually_ do surprise her with things." He grinned triumphantly. "Wait until she finds the flowers I left for her."

Arthur sighed. "Merlin, next she'll be fitting you for a _dress_. You do have servants and maids to help you in that regard."

"Yeah I know. Funny, Arthur, I learned _so well_ from arranging things for you, I just carried on here. You started a _girlish_ tradition." Merlin jabbed back.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Arthur complained not believing his role in Merlin's behavior in that regard.

"It's a new age. We're exploring our possibilities as a community….all of us." Merlin smiled. "I just hope we can be effective rulers in that regard.

"You do have your allies. Besides you shouldn't underestimate yourself either," Arthur conceded. He made a face to make it seem like such sentiments were a major concession. Then he stopped his bantering and glanced toward the lightening sky.

"Now what?" Merlin wondered.

Arthur nodded as if hearing some inner voice. Then he exhaled somberly. "I'm about out of time. Not all of us have _forever_ to do chores or such. Just know that we have faith in you on the other side. I have every confidence in you. It may not be my way but you'll find your own path. Take care of Mithian and treasure her."

"Every day." Merlin smiled widely. His eyes brightened at the thought of his Queen.

"Just don't act _whipped_ like that!" Arthur complained.

"I am being a man. I'm secure in _that regard_. Hey. I can rule with a great woman side by side. That's what it should be about. You did so with Gwen. I can deal with that," Merlin defended himself.

"And you make my point. As I said, Merlin, you have everything you need to be a great King. Just have faith. Please though….just stop being such a _girl_ already!" Arthur allowed Merlin a warm smile. "Love Mithian, our friends and people."

"Always. And, Arthur?"

"Yes, Merlin?"

"Thank you for being such a Prat," Merlin expressed.

Arthur snorted. "It's easy when you were the Worst Servant in the Universe. Be well always…." With that he vanished back into the night air from whence he'd came.

Merlin reached out toward where his deceased friend's spirit had just been. His fingers only met the crisp air and empty space around himself. His heart felt a mournful jab. Once again, _Lament_ numbed his senses. _Regret_ jabbed at his heart. He shook his head. _Arthur would tell you to stop whining and move on. He gave you his blessing. Move on with that._ He chuckled. _Whoever that troll creature is, I'd like to thank it too for getting on Arthur. I'd pay to see that!_

 _NOT FUNNY, MERLIN!_ Arthur's voice snapped suddenly before it faded again.

The new King smirked. Somehow in that moment, he knew everything was going to be just fine. He took a deep breath and collected his wits. He glanced into the sky.

 _Sol_ had risen a bit. His streaks of crimson, orange and purple now lit up the early sky.

"And so the day begins," Merlin told himself.

 _And so it does, my Prince. Good morning. Did I miss something?_ Mithian greeted telepathically.

 _Speak of the royal,_ Merlin retorted with a saucy smirk.

 _What was that?_

 _Oh nothing. Did you find my surprise?_ Merlin queried.

She sent a warm feeling through their link in gratitude. _I love the lilacs and roses! It's almost as if…. Merlin, you arranged those flowers at the picnic. Didn't you?_

 _I couldn't let you have second best. Now could I?_ he supposed.

 _No, you could never do that. And you wonder, Merlin, why I believe you *might*…*just might* make a passable King?_ she teased.

 _Maybe we help each other?_ he asked her.

 _Maybe. Now I can help remind you that we do have breakfast with our friends. Perhaps you might care to join us at some point?_ she jabbed him.

Merlin grinned. He took a contented breath and headed into the castle. It was going to be a good day, it seemed….


	73. Offers to Gaius

Chapter 73 [Physicians' Chambers]

Several floors above, Gaius shuffled about the echoing expanse. He considered the half-filled rickety shelves of parchment tomes lining the walls. A modest oak desk sat in the corner by the window. Three paces to its left, a laboratory apparatus and burner covered a wooden table. A couple of narrow beds occupied the room's other side for patient care. He could see a sooty fireplace with a bit of ash below the grate. A few more steps took him to a door across the chamber. He arched an eyebrow in curiosity. _I wonder what's in here?_ He guardedly pushed it open. "Hello?"

He stopped in awe. A four post bed occupied the room's center complete with a comforter and fine goose down pillows. A polished walnut wardrobe took up the west wall. A tapestry depicting a festive village motif covered the remaining wall.

It seemed more like a noble's room than a physician's to be honest.

"My word!" Gaius shook his head in wonder. Master Wyngate had held the finest reputation among healers in Britannia. He'd pushed the envelope in terms of medical and surgical advances. Supposedly he had valued his practice above all else….

…at least he seemed to in their previous conversations and interactions….

 _And here this speaks differently._ The elderly physician sighed. While he was involved somewhat in court affairs, he'd concerned himself more with healing and looking after Merlin. He'd sacrificed the extra things. _He might have put a few more books on the shelves out there rather than all of this._ He frowned knowing that this display would've been built up after Rodor's restoration to the throne. _No wonder he sided with the nobles. He was more concerned with status than his patients._ He slowly stepped out of the bedchamber and shut the door.

A rapping came at the door. "Anyone in there?"

Gaius perked an ear. He recognized the voice immediately. "Hunith?"

Hunith edged her way into the chamber. She looked around just as awestruck as he was. "Are these the physician's chambers?"

"It would seem so. Quite a bit more upscale than I'd deal with, I'm afraid." He cast a wary glance about the area. "It would seem out of balance." He turned to her. "Forgive me, Hunith. Can I help you?"

She blushed. "I hope I'm not disturbing you, Gaius. I'm still finding my way around this palace. This building's larger than all of Ealdor it seems."

"You're fine," he reassured her. He smiled allowing his eyes to show warmly into hers. "It is quite impressive indeed. I can imagine how it looked before Odin and Morgana took it two years ago. From what I hear, they looted this place and sold off a great deal." He ran his wrinkled hand across one particular range of books. "These are mine actually. Master Wyngate borrowed them from me following the liberation."

"Oh? And what role did Camelot play in that? Is that the reason why Queen Mithian values Merlin so?" she queried.

He rolled his eyes. He mused over just how much to tell her about Merlin's rashness where the then-Princess' fate was concerned. "Merlin was overly concerned. He felt compelled to help Mithian with her issue. She was trapped by Morgana. Odin held a sword to the late King's throat. Mithian reached out to Merlin. He responded as we both know he would."

She sighed. "Of course he put himself in danger." She shook her head. "Do I really want to know how badly it went?"

"Merlin acted rashly. I think he had feelings for her even at that point." In his mind's eye, he could hear Merlin's voice snapping, _That's not the Mithian I know!_

She grimaced. She could easily imagine her son endangering himself in numerous ways for her now daughter-in-law. "For you to say 'rashly' given how Merlin can be, it must have been truly dangerous. Gaius, please." She looked him squarely in the eye. Seeing his hesitancy, she arched her eyebrow allowing him to see the maternal purpose there. "Gaius?"

He slumped his shoulders. A defeated long exhale escaped his lips. He cursed himself for not choosing his words more carefully. "Morgana nearly killed him. I was able to heal him with what little magic I still possess. He also confronted Morgana and the knights in an old tomb. When we fled, he and Arthur led the pursuers away from the rest of us."

"Of course he would." She rubbed her forehead in consternation. "Why does he do that?"

"Merlin is Merlin. I've stopped asking why. He nearly gave me a stroke in the process. Still he contained Morgana for a time in the tomb. He suggested peace as an option to Arthur. He helped tend to the wounded for an extended period of time. He accompanied King Rodor and Princess Mithian back here." Gaius scratched the back of his neck. "Somehow Arthur didn't see it. Gwen did as did I."

"See what? Merlin's need to throw himself into the line of fire? Gaius, he always seems to be doing that. I sent him to Camelot to keep him safe!" she protested.

"He does what he will. Neither you or I will be able to counsel him otherwise." He chuckled. "No. In this case, I couldn't believe it. Despite knowing full well, the difference in their respective statuses….and his lack of interest in love following Freya's death, he had developed feelings for Mithian. I lectured him. He went off anyhow. Gwen talked Arthur into sending Merlin as a goodwill ambassador of sorts. It was supposed to be a week. It turned into a month." He arched an eyebrow. "Arthur sent Gawain after him. Still you can imagine how _that_ went."

She exhaled sharply. "Sir Gawain encouraged it."

"Apparently so. Gwen of course did too. She wanted to see Merlin happy. Still with Mithian linked to someone, the last rival for Arthur was taken you might say." He threw his hands up in the air. "I don't understand it. I'm glad it worked out. I wouldn't have wanted to deal with Merlin if it hadn't."

"I would've hoped he'd return to Ealdor. Call it a mother's selfish desire. I just want to see him again," she revealed. "I know it's not right to put my own desire above the greater good but…."

"It's natural that you'd feel that way," he assured her. "And now thanks to Mithian, you can do just that." He surveyed the chamber. "I wish I could do the same." He walked back toward the door.

"Wished what? I…." She stared at him in confusion to his exact meaning.

"I feel torn, Hunith. On the one hand, my duty is to Gwen and Camelot. On the other, I don't want to leave Nemeth without a court physician. And then there's the matter of letting Merlin run about doing who knows what." He tugged a small wooden box into the area. "I have to go. I don't want to."

"Does Queen Guinevere know that? Certainly she'd understand," she presumed. "I'd like it if you were around as well."

"Thank you. That's very kind but my duty lies in Camelot," he insisted. He forced himself to move to take the box's top off. With deliberate motions, he removed each book from its place and placed them within the crate for their return trip. His heart slowed his efforts deliberately prolonging the exercise to stay just a big longer.

"Gaius, I believe the Queen and I can take care of him," she assured him. She placed her hand on his shoulder. "I couldn't have asked for a better mentor to help Merlin than you. Thank you."

He smiled wanly. "I did my best. Still that is very kind. I think kinder than I deserve."

"And you both did well, I believe."

They froze and turned to find Mithian regarding them from the doorway. _Respect_ and _Instinct_ pushed them into a bow and curtsey without further thought.

"Milady, we didn't see you. Forgive us," Hunith apologized. A crimson hue streaked her cheeks.

"And when should family need to apologize for such things?" Mithian supposed. Her eyebrow arched. A wide smile spread across her face at the surprise to her words. "You are Merlin's family. Now you are also mine. Within the last fortnight, I've been orphaned effectively. Merlin dealt with that as he does." She blushed seeming more like a love struck girl than a Queen in that moment. "I gave him a place, this castle and my heart. He has given me purpose, a new family, his heart and love. We make each other whole." She sighed heavily and wrung her hands. "I don't know though where we'll find a capable physician though."

"Nemeth is a big enough kingdom. I am sure a capable person will arise. Merlin knows what to look for," he presumed.

"True. And you are but a hundred miles away if we should need you, I suppose. Still, Master Gaius, I value your service and expertise. I would value you on the council. People with your knowledge and talents are valuable in this day and age," Mithian noted. She looked about the room. "Master Wyngate was a great physician. Pity Father indulged his appetites a little too much."

"Your Highness, I have my duty to Queen Guinevere and Camelot. If I could stay, I would," he replied. His chest felt hollow. He wanted nothing more than to stay. Still he knew his place and would go accordingly.

"Of course." Mithian understood well the rifts between _Love_ and _Duty_ 's respective obligations. She respected Gaius and indeed would have wanted him there in several regards. "I will expect though that you will aid us in picking a suitable replacement for Master Wyngate?"

"I would be honored, Queen Mithian. Perhaps with Freya's and Nimue's assistance, we can widen our search a great deal. I know Freya would want the best person to serve in this capacity. I would want nothing less myself," he accepted in that regard.

"Of course you wouldn't. We shall work on such things in short order." Mithian saw the surprise in their faces. "It isn't that long of a journey for us since we have means other than horseback."

"You have a point." He placed the last couple of books in the crate. With great effort, he replaced its top. "Priestess Freya told me she will bring the box after we all get back to Camelot. I appreciate your sentiments, Milady." He bowed to her again. "Just keep Merlin safe."

"Every moment that I can," Mithian vowed. "Now come. The others await us downstairs." She motioned toward the hall.

"After you both then," he indicated. When the two women had walked out, he followed. With a quick tug, he shut the door behind them. Then he followed them toward the stairs and the banquet chamber below.


	74. Gaius' Situation Settled

Chapter 74 [Main Hall—Fifteen Minutes Later]

Gwen tapped her fingers on her chair's arm rest to calm herself. She'd enjoyed the court's hospitality. She delighted in having Lancelot knowing they'd be married upon their return to Camelot. She anticipated the upcoming negotiations with Percival and Blancheflor on a long overdue treaty. And of course to see Merlin so happy and sharing a world with Mithian elated her as well.

Still _Change_ 's lingering melody strummed across the landscape. As much as some came together, others drifted apart. The continuity seemed to fray like a carpet whose threads pulled away too often. Fellowships faded from view. Relationships forged over years and decades came to an end over this last meal.

 _Can I imagine Camelot without Arthur or Merlin? Do I want to?_ She recalled meeting the Warlock in the square as the latter was undergoing (yet another) vegetable pelting.

 _I'm in disguise,_ Merlin had told her.

 _If only we all knew._ She imagined all of the close calls for Camelot during Uther's and Arthur's respective reigns. She remembered how much easier (not that it had ever been truly carefree, mind you) for them all in the beginning. It was at that point she, Merlin and Morgana had been friends despite their differences. They'd concealed Mordred. They'd all gone together to Ealdor with Arthur for Merlin's sake. Times had been good then.

 _Then_ ….

Then the darkness had come. Morgana suffered from maladies and then disappeared. Merlin became more serious and mysterious. Her own heart pulled toward Arthur's. Crises smashed against the stone walls. Events swamped the great citadel. Vengeance consumed Morgana. And throughout the whole thing, the mysterious saves had kept coming from the abyss.

Saves highlighted by the stand at Camlann by an old wizard who'd struck down the Saxons in a rain of lightning…who'd later killed Morgana by himself….

Emrys…. _Merlin_ …. The same Merlin who'd served them for years. The one who defended Arthur and her to the death. The very loyal one who risked exile to keep the hope for her happiness alive when all others had given up on that dream.

 _And now we all have to go our separate ways. Merlin and I are monarchs of adjoining kingdoms. We can keep our friendship alive. But what about Gaius? We need him but can we split him from Merlin?_ She rubbed her chin. _We need his guidance but Merlin needs him too._ She exhaled deeply.

"Gwen, what is it? Are you unwell?" Lancelot rubbed her hand.

She shook her head. Her heart though jumped joyously in response. "I'm considering a problem. It's Gaius."

"Oh?" Lancelot considered the aged physician. "Gaius has done nothing wrong. He's loyal. He's still a great physician and courtier. What else could there be?"

She allowed the notion to rattle about in her head before responding, "He's done nothing wrong. I just wish that Gaius could stay here. We need him. So does Merlin though."

Lancelot scratched his chin. He understood that both Camelot and Nemeth needed a physician. He also knew full well how crucial the relationship between Merlin and Gaius was. "And one will need to find a physician."

"That's the problem. We need medical expertise. They need Gaius for who he is. I wish there was a physician who'd come to Camelot in his place," she lamented. "I don't want to split them up."

"Nor I." Lancelot scratched his head considering the people he'd met in his travels. For a couple of minutes, he considered that list. Then it hit him. "Simon de Loguemont!"

"Excuse me?" She looked strangely at him. She didn't recognize the name.

"Simon is a physician I met outside of Scarborough. He's very gifted and a loyal friend. I know where he is…at least I did before I returned to the world." He shrugged. "Maybe Freya can help us find him?"

She grinned. In her excitement, she kissed him before regaining her composure. "Yes! We can do this! Can you convince him?"

"Simon doesn't have a village practice. He isn't the most orthodox physician." He smiled letting her know though that he had confidence in this candidate for the post. "He's a sorcerer, an herbalist and a master potion maker. Yes I know I can convince him to come."

She sighed deeply. "Then we're decided? We can seek out Master Simon?" She saw Freya walk into the room. "Just a minute." She waved to the priestess. "Priestess Freya, pardon me. We wanted to ask something."

"If the goddess permits me to assist, I will, Queen Guinevere. What can I do?" Freya tentatively agreed.

Gwen looked to him for a heartbeat. Then she pressed on, "Lancelot and I wanted to let Gaius remain here in Whitgate after we leave. We decided that if we find a suitable replacement then we can make it happen."

Freya mulled over the situation. She agreed with Gwen wholeheartedly. "Leaving Gaius was one of the stumbling blocks to Merlin's wanting to leave with me before."

"Wait! He was going to _leave Camelot with you?_ " Gwen stared at the priestess.

"That was his plan. I kept telling Merlin it would never work. Uther and Arthur would've pursued us. My curse would've exposed us." Freya shook her head sadly. "No. As much as I would've liked that, it never would have worked. His respective destinies weren't meant to head that way. Still I can serve him." She focused inwardly. _Milady?_

 _Yes, Child. I overheard the conversation. Please do find Simon de Longuemont. You are to return with him to Camelot. That one wishes a home such as that. I wish the older healer to remain with Emrys,_ the goddess readily agreed.

"Freya?" Gwen asked not understanding what was going on.

The priestess cleared her throat. "I was seeking the goddess' counsel. She wishes me to aid you both. After we finish here, we will seek out this Simon and bring him to Camelot."

"Like that?" He quirked an eyebrow. "Forgive me, my Lady. What if Simon declines?"

"He won't. According to the goddess, he seeks a home such as the one you'd provide. It will suit him well. He will support the coming changes in policy and perception which you both will bring about. So are we agreed?" Freya reported.

While the other's prophecy somewhat unnerved them, the Camelot couple knew how much Freya would want to help Merlin and them. "By ourselves? Surely we should take a few knights?" Gwen supposed.

"Prince Lancelot and I can go. If he accepts as we expect he will, we can begin moving both physicians into their new chambers immediately," Freya proposed.

"I am willing," he agreed. "If it helps Merlin, I'm for it."

"As am I," Gwen chimed in. She saw the physician in question walk in with Hunith and Mithian. "Mithian and Gaius, can we speak to you?"

"Of course, Milady." Gaius bowed anxiously. "What might I do for you?"

"Answer me a question perhaps?" Gwen queried.

"If I can," the aged physician hedged. _Suspicion_ and _Anxiety_ swamped his mind. _What have I done? Is there something that I could've offended them with?_

"If we found a replacement for you at Camelot, would you like to stay here?" Gwen asked him. Seeing Gaius stiffen and about to protest, she put her hands up to assure him. "Your work is still wonderful. We know however how close you are to Merlin. As I have done for Gawain, Percival and him, I am prepared to do for you."

"That…would be wonderful, Milady. It is most generous." He kept his emotions in check so as not to embarrass himself in the courtly setting. He turned to Mithian. "Queen Mithian, is that suitable to you? I would very much to remain here."

Mithian exchanged looks with Gwen. Seeing Camelot's Queen nod almost tacitly to her in response, she gained the needed affirmation. "Your generosity knows no bounds, Queen Guinevere. Thank you for doing this. If Merlin and I can help with retaining your new physician, we would be delighted to provide whatever we can."

"I know that. Let's see how it works out." Gwen declined albeit pleasantly and politely enough. "Would you be willing to take Gaius as your new court physician?"

"Absolutely. As I told Gaius in the chambers upstairs, we would like his experience here in Whitgate. It seems that everything is working out as it should," Mithian accepted. _My Prince?_

 _Mithian, what is it? Are you all right?_ Merlin panicked.

 _Calm down. I'm fine. We have a surprise! Come quickly! It's great news!_ Mithian announced. She noticed Gawain, Britomart and Ywain entering the hall. Behind them, Lady Elaine rode on _Malodius'_ back. Percival, Blancheflor, Annis, Elena and the two Bors brought up the rear of the dignitary group. "Come in! Please be seated! The King will be here shortly."

"I hope so. It's a long ride back to my kingdom," Annis noted grimly.

"We can help you with that, Queen Annis," Freya assured the Queen in question.

"Sweet! I can bloody use a surprise to set the mood right now!" Gawain cheered. With all of the wedding preparations and lessons in manorial stewardship, his stomach felt queasy and his head ached.

"As long as it doesn't involve a cask, fine," Britomart interjected.

Gawain rolled his eyes. "Yeah _fine_." He sighed to himself. "Hey, Lance, Percy, some help maybe?"

"We do want this hall left in one piece, Gawain," Percival teased. "Besides Blancheflor and I do have a long ride ahead for ourselves as well. Getting hung over and having to ride doesn't work."

"Oh he knows _all about that_ ," Lancelot jabbed with a smirk. "Now if you can keep him from getting drunk before the ceremony."

"We'll make sure of that," Ywain affirmed. "Lady Elaine, Lady Britomart and we two knights will dive into the matrimonial waters together."

"As long as you two keep your own chamber afterwards, fine," Gawain retorted earning him a few eye rolls and such. "So where's the surprise, Mith?"

Mithian breathed in an even and long breath corralling her patience. "At ease, Sir Gawain. You will find out soon enough. I wish to tell King Merlin first." She felt her husband rushing toward the area. "It won't be long now."

Merlin turned the corner quickly. His feet slid for an instant threatening to send him sprawling in a most undignified fashion in front of the guests. He managed to grip the door frame to both stop himself and for support. "Is everyone here all right? Have I missed something?"

Gaius shook his head. "You may be a King, Sire, but you still don't know how to enter a room! What am I going to do with you? I say!" He smirked at Mithian who nodded urging him to go on. Then he took the cue. "We're going to have to work on these things. _Aren't we, Sire?"_

Out of habit, Merlin nodded sheepishly. _Embarrassment_ numbed his head. Then his brain managed to wrap his head around Gaius' last sentence. He quirked an eyebrow. "Wait. Did you call me, Sire? And what do you mean, we'll work on that? You're going back to Camelot, I thought?"

Gaius arched the Eyebrow expectantly at his former (and future) charge. "I can't leave you like _this_. Now can I?" Then his eyes twinkled. He allowed his liege a satisfied smile. "Queen Guinevere offered to let me stay here and serve the court. If I am suitable to you?"

"Yes! Of course!" Merlin cheered not caring who was watching. He pulled the older man into a tight embrace. "We have just the place for you. Wait until you see those chambers!"

"Your mother and I just came from there. It's definitely quite a step up from our previous lodgings," Gaius noted. "I will need some assistance in moving my books from Camelot to here. I figure we have the manpower to do so."

"We can do that, Master Gaius," Mithian agreed. "Welcome then! As I said earlier, it is an honor to have you here at court with us." She squeezed her husband's hand. _You see? I too have my surprises!_

 _You do indeed._ Merlin felt himself relaxing. He motioned toward the table. "Let's take a seat. We have much to celebrate before you leave."

"It is a festive time indeed, King Merlin," Blancheflor concurred. "We shall expect to play hosts to Queen Mithian and you within the fortnight in Cawdor?"

"We shall be there," Mithian concurred. She sighed contentedly watching the servants bring in the fruit and meat at hand.

Perhaps negotiations remained however it was still a time for celebration. People would move on but others stayed.

And with that, a stage was set…..


	75. Mithian's Discovery

Chapter 75 [Three Months Later]

Following the farewell dinner, events continued to build upon one another at a furious pace. With the priestesses' aid, the weddings went off smoothly. The celebrations were mostly peaceful. (Even Gawain managed to keep himself somewhat in check. Then again, it is Gawain around a cask, mind you….) The kingdoms negotiated and signed mutual treaties either establishing, broadening or renewing trade and travel rights within each other's kingdoms. Domestic bliss seemed to be the rule as any remaining tremors following Camlann and Richmont faded from the forefront.

Magic gained tentative acceptance across Britannia and in Gaul. Each kingdom reissued and updated the laws governing sorcery. One by one, each one lifted the ban allowing sorcerers to come out of hiding. At that point, they were free to be themselves without further threat. Granted most people still distrusted magic after a generation of Uther's thinking. Still they were giving it a chance.

In Nemeth, _Prosperity_ seemed the rule as well. The executed nobles' heirs quickly swore their fealty to Merlin and Mithian to maintain their holdings and serve them well. Their estates flourished. Meantime court-appointed reeves scoured the countryside surveying the kingdom acre by acre. New waystations rose in strategic points along the major travel routes. Royal grants went out to villages and towns for taverns to house travelers off the beaten path as well.

All seemed well as could be…..

[Royal Garden]

Mithian inhaled deeply of the blooms' precious scents. Despite Fall's looming transition, the flowers clung to their beauty and charm. In between meetings, diplomatic functions and the hunts, she wandered through the multi-colored and various plants admiring each one for its respective grace.

Merlin had been busy or so it seemed…..

She snorted knowing that he'd retreated there every chance he got. While he'd shared horseback rides through the forests and glades with her, Merlin did like his pretty things. She knew he had an animal infirmary for wounded birds and the occasional beast. He tended to these flowers, shrubs and trees like they were his own children. _And so the warmth of his heart and his magic has made us a Paradise within a Paradise!_ She sighed in spite of herself.

 _We sound like a child!_ her brain chided.

 _Be quiet already. Enjoy it. This is his work. We can love it as we do him,_ her heart fired back. _Look! The lilacs are next._

 _You would bring them up_ , her brain groused. _This is serious. We need…._

But her heart didn't listen. Rather it convinced her nostrils to take in her favorite aroma of the bunch. The perfume relaxed her. It eased her nerves. She exhaled sharply pushing _Tension_ 's burden from her shoulders. At least the ginger seemed to be working to settle her stomach lately.

Then she wavered on her feet. Her legs felt unsteady. "What? I…." She called out, _Merlin! Merlin, can you hear me? HELP!_ With that, she sat down on the cobbled path not caring if she soiled her clothes. She collected her breath. Her stomach, despite the calming herb, felt queasy.

 _Mithian, Mother and I are here! Where are you?_ Merlin called back desperately.

Mithian ground her teeth. She sucked in a necessary breath. _By…the lilacs. Merlin, what is this?_ She glanced up to see her King and Mother-in-Law rushing toward her. "Thank you."

"Of course. What happened?" _Fear_ and _Trepidation_ had turned his face pale white. He panicked wondering what could be wrong with his Princess Fair.

"Merlin, please," Hunith interceded. "Let's get her to Gaius. He'll know what to do."

He nodded. "You're right, Mother. Hope you don't mind, Mithian." His eyes glowed. _"_ _D_ _h'èireas_ _!"_

In response, the Queen floated in mid-air.

Mithian rolled her eyes. "Merlin, I feel unwell. I am not an invalid. I can walk."

"I'm sure. Just let me take care of you," he told her. He smirked at her. "Besides I get to push you."

She arched an eyebrow knowing he'd scored a point in their caring spouse competition. "Fine. Just know that I will get my two cents in at some point."

"I wouldn't expect anything less. Now just relax. Please?" he implored her.

"It will be all right, Dear. Just let us get you to Gaius," Hunith added. She rubbed her son's shoulder to calm him as well. While she suspected the cause, she wanted the elderly physician to tell them for sure.

[Physician's Chamber—An Hour Later]

Merlin paced anxiously in the granite hallway. He'd tried to wait inside but Gaius had asked him to leave due to the distraction. He steepled his fingers. He ground his teeth. "Can't we know already?"

Gawain shrugged. "At ease, Merlin. Gaius, Freya, your Mom and Brit are in there. She's in the best possible hands. At least we don't have to listen to their harping, right?"

Merlin shot him a glare that would've stopped a dragon in its tracks.

"Okay! Okay! _Fine!_ I was just trying to make you feel better," Gawain protested.

 _Your friend has a point, Merlin,_ Kilgarrah interjected.

 _I know. I just feel her discomfort and pain. I want to do something, Kilgarrah!_ Merlin argued.

 _Oh I think you've done *quite enough*,_ Kilgarrah informed him. If he could have, his snout would've turned into a triumphant smirk.

 _I've done? What could I….?_ Then Merlin's eyes went wide. _Are you serious?_

"Merlin, what the bloody Hell?" Gawain tapped the King on the arm not understanding the telepathic gist of the conversation going on right next to himself.

 _It's only natural. Of course I know the nature of the situation. As your mate, Mithian has a connection to me as well. I felt the event almost as soon as you did. Congratulations, Merlin,_ the Great Dragon announced.

Merlin's jaw dropped. He stared at the tapestry across the passage in disbelief. Of course he knew the moment would come. He and Mithian were married. They'd shared passionate nights of lovemaking in their chambers.

Still to prepare for the event and know it was coming was one thing….to actually deal with its arrival was quite another….

"Merlin! Hey! Snap out of it!" Gawain pressed while shaking his friend.

"Huh? Oh, Gawain!" Merlin shook himself from the reverie. He sucked in a calming breath.

"Yeah that's me. You back with us? The way you went all blank in the eyes, I thought some witch had cast a spell or something," Gawain presumed.

"No. Kilgarrah just told me what's going on," Merlin noted. He allowed an anxious smile onto his face.

At that moment, Gaius pushed the heavy door open. He peered out with an almost owlish expression through his tired eyes. "Merlin?"

"Gaius, how is she?" Merlin inquired anxiously.

"Relatively speaking, the Queen is fine. In fact…." Gaius allowed himself a warm smile. "She wants to tell you herself."

"Something to tell him? Hey, Gaius, what gives? Enough of the cloak and dagger rubbish already!" Gawain protested before the Eyebrow stopped him in his tracks.

"Why ruin the moment? You can come in too, Gawain. It is a family moment," Gaius relented while ushering the two men inside of his chambers and shutting the door.

"Mithian?" Merlin called. He saw Freya, Britomart and his mother all around the patient's bed.

"It's quite all right, Merlin. Please come and see," Freya assured him with a warm smile.

 _Kilgarrah's already hinted at it. I think I know but…._ Merlin noted.

The priestess rolled her eyes. _He would ruin the surprise. Still I wonder how you didn't know sooner for that matter._ She shook her head.

"I appreciate that you came to help us, Freya. You don't know how much that means to me," Merlin expressed.

"I serve as best I can. I can bless you and your house. That's a balm to me," Freya assured him. "Now come." She guided him to the bedside.

Mithian lay under a sheet in her shift. Her hair lay matted in a sweat. She managed a weak smile for him. "My…Prince." Her eyes twinkled at him.

He gently took her hands in his. "You gave us quite a scare. You know that. Right?"

She snorted. "You just wanted to push me around." She added a reassuring smirk despite her own exhaustion. "I will get even. Just you wait."

"Oh I'm sure you will." He smoothed a few stray wisps of hair from her forehead. "There. You look better."

She smiled. Despite the fact she'd never say it aloud, her eyes related her gratitude. Then she coughed. "Merlin, you need to know." Her eyes watered. She squeezed his hands. "I'm with child."

Even though he'd sort of heard the news already, Merlin didn't care. He threw his arms around his wife. "This is great! We'll have another member of the family!"

"And you'll get cloth duty." Mithian noted wryly. "But yes. Everything goes right and we should have our heir sometime next Spring."

"All right! This is great! Wait'll they hear in Camelot!" Gawain exclaimed in celebration. "We couldn't let Gwen and Lance get too far ahead."

"This isn't a race, you Oaf," Britomart corrected him albeit with a bit of mirth. "We should all hope for healthy babies. That is when you want to _get around to having one_." She eyed him pointedly and cleared her throat for emphasis.

"I think she's trying to tell you something," Merlin advised his friend.

Gawain rubbed his forehead. Yes he wanted a kid more than anything actually. He'd curtailed the trips to the tavern quite a bit. Still that inner child wanted to carouse. It wanted to fight, party and wench. Yet his heart had pushed back. He'd seen the bits of _Age_ 's frost about the temples in the looking glass. Pains had crept into his elbows, knees and even his fingers at times. "We'll do that." He looked at his wife pointedly. "I mean that. I've been trying."

"I know." The fire haired knight/healer smiled at his concession. "For now though, let's enjoy their time."

"Everything in its season, You Two," Hunith advised. "As I'm sure Priestess Freya would tell you herself. Now let's allow the Queen her rest. I want Mother and Grandchild to be healthy and happy. Wouldn't you agree, Gaius?"

"Indeed. Run along. All of you." Gaius shooed; the Eyebrow arching still further over his right eye. "Priestess Freya and I can handle things here."

"The cases still need to be heard," Mithian interjected. "Merlin, go and hear them. Perhaps you can bring me dinner?"

"Sure." Merlin saw Gaius glance at him knowingly. "As long as Gaius and Priestess Freya think it's all right."

"I'll speak with our kitchen servants. They'll know what to prepare," Britomart volunteered. Then she offered a bow to the bedside. "My Lord and Lady." Seeing Gawain offer a smirk, she rolled her eyes. "Come along."

"We'll keep you occupied, Merlin," Gawain assured him.

"Yeah I know. As long as it doesn't involve you coming before the bar," Merlin fired back half-seriously. He offered his wife one last longing look. _I'll be thinking of you. Mind if I leave the link on?_

 _Please. I'd like to hear what's going on. Thank you, Merlin. I love you,_ she expressed.

 _And I you._ He kissed her brow. Then he stood and smiled warmly once more.

"We have this, Merlin. It'll be fine," Hunith assured him while eliciting a warm nod from Freya in addition.

"Go on. We'll take good care of her," Gaius added firmly yet caringly.

"All right," Merlin relented. His eyes met Mithian's one last time. Then he followed Gawain and Britomart toward the throne room below.

Mithian's eyes glistened with happy tears. She smiled treasuring her good fortune. After all of the courtship failures and rejections by the elite, she was loved by a true Prince…her Prince….

A Prince and his family…her family now….

And what a wonderful thing that was indeed.


	76. Merlin's Troubled Errand

Chapter 76 [That Night]

[Royal Kitchens]

As with the rest of the citadel, the kitchen area bustled with activity. In a carefully controlled chaos, people toiled away frenetically. Butchers dealt with the livestock and kept meat coming. Bakers mixed dough and made coarse bread. Beef and chicken cooked together with the gardens' produce for the most exquisite soup possible. Quickly chopping knives seeded and sliced apples and cherries for pies.

At the eye of the storm, a stocky man oversaw it all. His muscular arms easily twirled the heavy wooden spoon through the soupy mirk. He could instruct an apprentice butcher on dealing with an obstinate chicken. In contrast, his hands could gently shape a pie crust for the King's taste. Richards blotted away the sweat droplets from the blazing hot place. Still he dealt with it.

Unlike Camelot, where he'd just come from, Nemeth's stores weren't the greatest. He could see the effects of the wars and Morgana's occupation even years later. He well imagined how the manors' yields had been devastated by the waves of invaders not to mention famine and rumored reports of blight. While he'd had the pleasure of serving Rodor in person during the latter's forced convalesce years earlier, Richards could see a closer control of the stores would be needed. He fought to keep a straight face at some of the things going on in that area among his new staff.

 _No wonder Queen Guinevere asked me to stay. Wonder what happened to the previous chef? Why did he leave so quickly?_ Richards quirked an eyebrow and pressed on. He'd known Merlin since his first days in Uther's kitchen years earlier. He recalled how kind and considerate the head royal servant had been to him. He'd repay that kindness with the best kitchen possible or die trying.

 _Loyalty_ , it seemed, had made its mark yet again…..

On that particular afternoon, Richards sampled a simmering chicken broth. He'd visited with Gaius that morning concerning Mithian's condition and Merlin's concerns. He'd received instructions for her meals from the court physician which he'd readily follow. His eyes watched the chunks of meat, onions, carrots and celery floating about in their steaming canary bath. He batted the wafting aroma to his nostrils. He blew on a spoonful to cool it. His tongue and taste buds approved of the symphony in progress. _This will suit Queen Mithian quite well. I would not have her eating blandly even if she has to eat just soup and bread._

 _Silence_ dropped its cloak over the kitchen at that moment stifling off the activity about itself.

Richards rolled his eyes. "Now what?" He set the spoon on the chipped wooden table just beyond the fireplace. He rose from his position and made good to lecture the others (again) on proper kitchen procedure.

"Still keeping your crew jumping, Richards?" a familiar voice queried with a teasing lilt to it.

Richards stiffened and turned to find Merlin considering him. "Sire." He bowed quickly. He inhaled a deep breath to compose himself. "You know me. I want the best."

"Yes you do. That's why I requested your service from Queen Guinevere," Merlin agreed. His eyes twinkled. He offered the new cook a friendly smile. He smelled deeply of the soup's aromas and nodded. "And you're up to your usual mischief, I see?" He motioned toward the cauldron.

"Again you know me. Master Gaius may have Queen Mithian on the bread and soup regimen. The others would put her on watery bird droppings. Not on my watch, Milord," Richards replied. He could almost feel the resident staff's eyes turning and some disapproving of the new head chef and King trying to impose Camelot on them. "Would you like to try some? I'm not sure she'll like it."

Merlin shook his head. "I know your soup, Richards. If King Arthur could come back for seconds, it will please the Queen." He reached for the crusty grain loaf to his left. "Besides now I can take the bread."

Richards rolled his eyes. "King or not, Audrey would still rap your knuckles for that. Hold on. Let's _at least_ make it look nice for Queen Mithian." He carved four thick slices from the loaf and set them on a plate. Then he spooned out two bowls of his brewing concoction and set them on a platter. "There. Now they look fit for royalty." He smirked.

"You've been talking to Gawain, haven't you?" Merlin presumed.

"If I did, I'd be making other comments. Yeah Queen Mithian's wrapping you around her finger but you're still you, Sire," Richards complimented albeit in a backhanded manner.

"You think so, do you?" Merlin supposed.

"Oh I _know_ so. I saw how you doted on her while she and King Rodor were in Camelot. I couldn't believe you were finally looking at a woman. Some of us thought you were joined at King Arthur's hip or something. And there were the other rumors." The cook coughed. "Guess those are false, eh?"

Merlin sighed heavily. "Queen Guinevere would dispute _that_ as well. Besides, yes, I would say our Queen and I have disproven that theory _quite well_."

"I would say so." Richards could almost feel the eyes watching them around the kitchen. He saw that the other staff members continued through their tasks. He would almost commend them for keeping the routine going….

…almost….

However the staff was far from doing so. Even as they pressed through their affairs, the servants obviously eavesdropped with intent ears. Sideways glances and stiffening reactions to their banter and conversation arose from time to time. An instinctive shaking of the head could be seen. _Doubt_ and _Prejudice_ still blinded them to their new King's virtues.

Merlin determined not to say anything. He'd deal with these feelings at another moment. Rather he just wanted to collect the food and leave that place. He almost felt the same as those times he'd been spotted at Arthur's side. He remembered the looks from the other nobles and knights beyond those of the Round Table. He turned his lip at the derision there. _Mithian. Think of her. She wouldn't want you to turn dark. She would want to love these people rather than hate them._ He took the platter with the food. "You all should keep working."

Richards shook his head. "Sire, I'm sorry."

"Richards, it's not you. I know people are afraid. I know…." Merlin acknowledged.

Richards rubbed his friend's arm. He knew those around them would view such a deed as insubordination. Frankly he could care less. "Milord, no."

Merlin shook his head. He picked up the platter and turned to leave.

Richards stepped in his path. "I said no. I watched you put up with this load of bollocks in Camelot, Merlin. I _will not_ let it happen here! Not to _our King_ and not in my _bloody kitchen_!" He brought his fist down on the table shaking what remained on it.

Sensing the tempest brewing in his friend's eyes, Merlin nodded. As the King, he might've said something. In truth though, he knew that Richards would deliver the message so much better. He simply nodded.

"Thank you," Richards acknowledged before turning on the staff. "HEY! DID I TELL YOU TO SLOW DOWN? NO! WE OWE IT TO OUR KING AND QUEEN! I'LL KICK ANYONE'S ASS WHO DISRESPECTS THEM ANY FURTHER! AM I CLEAR? NOW GET A LOAD ON! WE HAVE A CASTLE TO COOK FOR!" He exhaled angrily. "Bloody hell!" He gulped from a goblet of wine and swallowed hard. "My apologies."

Merlin cleared his throat. _Resentment_ and _Indignation_ 's fires flared within his stomach. He clenched the side of the table. He trembled out of rage. His breaths huffed out in raged bursts. _After everything that's happened, they can't accept us? Whatever happened to being grateful for their lives and homes?_ Tears welled in his eyes.

 _How much more did he have to go through?_

 _How many more loved ones had to be hurt? Hadn't enough people died yet?_

 _On this—the night of Mithian's and his greatest joy—the hatred tarnished things again. The dark clouds billowed forth smothering his hope and dreams. Another threat rose up from the depths to strike at him. How many times would he need to deal with Uther's Legacy in this regard? How many times?_

 _Was this what Morgana went through? Is that why she turned from the warm, caring young woman into the maniacal vengeful witch?_

 _No. Not this time. The tide will not turn another mind, another soul. This. Stops. NOW!_

Merlin raised his eyes to meet his insolent subjects' eyes. Without a single word, his stare withered the latter's collective resolve much like whimpering puppies. Then, with only a slight nod to Richards, he hefted the serving platter. His eyes glowed slightly visibly invoking his magic to balance the heavy load before he headed for the stairs up toward Gaius' chambers.

Richards further cowed his subordinates with another glare to push them back to work. Still _Admiration_ warmed his heart. If he hadn't already, he respected Merlin for the stand he'd just taken. He knew the tide had been abated if not turned.

Sometimes it just takes a few well-chosen actions and examples rather than bluster and fancy speeches….


	77. Dinner Deliberations

Chapter 77 [Royal Scriptorium—Twenty Minutes Later]

Despite everything that Gaius and Merlin recommended, Mithian pressed on with her daily affairs. After resting for a couple of hours, she got up and left Gaius' chamber albeit with the latter's protestations. She didn't want to be treated like a China doll frankly. She'd managed to listen in on the day's affairs through the link with Merlin. Her quill scratched out some records in a ledger now sitting on her desk. Granted she wouldn't go horseback riding or hunting for that day at least. Still she wasn't about to be a total invalid either.

 _I know he loves me but Merlin is such a ninny!_ She moped and rubbed her forehead. _I can handle it. Really._ She sighed and sipped on a wooden cup of water. _I am capable of bearing a child and being an effective Queen._ She felt something strong in the background despite Merlin's attempts to block it from her. _Now what? Who's angry at him now?_

A knock came from the door.

 _Speak of the husband now._ She put on her best smile and headed to the door. She opened it to find him standing there with the serving platter. "I could definitely get used to you serving me, Merlin," she teased with a smirk. She beckoned him inside and closed the door behind them to insure privacy. She clearly discerned his brooding vibe and attempts to maintain a poker face. While not exactly stiff, she knew that the less than fluid stride and arm movements also pointed to an attempt on his part to keep something from her. "What happened down there?"

"Hmm?" He could feel her eyes probing his face. He knew she probably could pick up on his feelings. "Just Richards spilling some soup." He chuckled and put his best smile on his face. "I never could stay out of trouble in the kitchen. The staff wasn't too thrilled about having me barge into the kitchen…not when they're trying to prepare dinner for the entire castle."

"Oh really?" She folded her arms across her chest. Her eyebrow arched in annoyance. "Perhaps _I_ need to have a talk with Richards about those workers. You _are_ the King! They owe you _absolute_ respect!"

"Richards told them that. I let them know I didn't tolerate it. I glared at them. They backed down," he insisted.

"You glared at them." She sighed wishing that he'd put them in their place right then and there. Once again, his inferiority complex allowed others to run over him. _I wish he'd understand he doesn't need to pretend anymore! ARRGH!_ She exhaled a calming breath realizing that he had made an attempt and that had counted for something. "Merlin, at least you did something. Richards did something. Still this will stop." She rubbed his shoulder. "I won't put up with this any more."

"Mithian, I'm not in the mood for another hanging," he pointed out.

She glared at him; her eyes sparking at him. "What I have in mind is something a little less _permanent_ than that. Remember your comment to Gawain about vegetable sampling? They need to get to know produce in the square up close." She tapped her fingers across the hard table's surface pointedly. "We're _not_ going to tolerate this! You _were_ a servant. You _were_ from Camelot. Now you are the King of this land. Father chose _you_ to be there. I chose _you_ to be there. Remember that." She walked over to the steaming bowls and bread. "What do we have here?"

He smiled. His eyes twinkled at her. "Richards made his chicken soup for you. You really liked the bread when you were in Camelot." He offered her a slice. "Remember?"

 _Memoria_ stirred a flashback. She recalled how he'd waited on her personally following Morgana's abuse. Even after she'd begged him to rest for his own concussion, he still served her with the bread and soup in question. A gentle giggle wormed its way from her mouth. Her cheeks blushed a gentle shade of pink. She relaxed. "I remember your heartfelt consideration, my Prince." Her lips brushed _Amor_ 's brush strokes across his cheek. "This is the type of man you are. And then there's the fact that you're the King. That's why I'm upset."

"I know. I appreciate that. I just don't want anything to hurt the baby or you," he noted. "I'd like you to relax."

"I'll enjoy the soup. Then we're going to talk with them," she declared. She dipped her spoon into the broth and sampled a bit. She nodded in satisfaction. "Yes. This is very good. I will tell him so personally."

He sat down and dipped into his own bowl. While he was glad she savored the meal at hand, he dreaded the standoff to come. _I just wish people would accept me already. We showed them mercy. It isn't like I'm usurping everything like Morgana did._

"You're doing it again," she told him.

"Doing what?" He dipped his bread in his soup and bit off a soaked piece. "That bother you?"

She shook her head tersely. "No. It's you allowing them to dictate your actions. Merlin, you don't have to play the game anymore. You don't have to worry about being killed for your magic. And no, you're not Morgana. Thank the goddess for that!" She sipped on a spoonful of chicken broth to calm her stomach.

"So what would you have me do? Be a tyrant? Have them all branded or something?" he wondered.

She shrugged. "It would be tempting but no. That's why I suggested the stocks. Let them endure some of what you did when you started in Camelot. No scars, no marks except on their egos. We'll keep doing it until they quiet themselves. We can't stop them from thinking what they will. Still you have done nothing except exceed the reasonable care that a King should have for his subjects since our coronation. You have done nothing to merit such treatment." She finished her soup and let out a loud belch.

He snickered in spite of his mood. "And what was that for?"

She grinned. "Just to show you that I don't care. I was going to make you laugh, my Prince, if it killed me." She stood and smoothed her dress. "Now let's get Gawain, Britomart and Ywain. We'll deal with this issue presently." She opened the door and looked to the knight standing guard. "Sir William?"

The young knight anxiously turned. He bowed quickly nearly falling over his chain mail in the process. "My Queen? What may I do for you?"

She smiled in approval. "I need you to fetch Sirs Gawain and Ywain not to mention Lady Britomart to the royal kitchens. It seems that an unfortunate incident has occurred down there. The King and I would deal with it. Please collect the kitchen staff and bring them to the throne room at once."

Even if he knew that the evening meal was just being completed, William didn't question. "At once, Milady." He bowed again and rushed off.

Mithian turned to Merlin. "You see? I wasn't arrogant. I just gave him instruction in a polite fashion. We treat him well. He will treat us well." She watched as he finished his soup. "I hope you could still enjoy your dinner."

"Richards' cooking is always good." He squeezed her hand in his. "Let's deal with this, _Partner_."

"Partner." She grinned. "I like that." With that she allowed him to lead her out the door toward the passage beyond and the affair about to occur downstairs.


	78. Previous Mistakes and Strategies New

Chapter 78 [Throne Room—An Hour Later]

Merlin clapped the legal codex in his hands shut with consternation. He'd consulted the books hoping for some light sentence…some slap on the wrist. He leaned back against the throne and looked up at the ceiling hoping for some answer from above.

Expectedly he received none.

"I can't believe what these codes dictate for penalties," he complained to those around him. His eyes met those of Mithian, Lady Elaine, Gaius, Galahad, Tristan and Isolde.

"The people need to have limits on themselves, Sire," Galahad noted. "True one must govern with compassion but he or she must also have our respect as well."

Lady Elaine grimaced. "I don't want to revisit my mother's ordeal for the sake of an insult either. Let the punishment fit the crime, King Merlin."

"How would we go about doing that? I want to put them in the stocks." Merlin held up the tome. "This says they should be branded, whipped or something else that I don't want to even think about." He looked to his wife. "Did King Rodor ever do any of these things?"

"Only in the worst of cases," Mithian remembered. She sipped on a cup of water and set it down on the end table between their thrones. "The grievous example of your mother, Lady Elaine, was enough to hold my father's hand in many cases. Usually he lessened the harshness of his hand. Perhaps he'd sentence them to the dungeon. Father wasn't into public humiliation."

"In that regard, he was seen as a fair man, Milady. He sacrificed much for us and dealt with us directly," Galahad complimented. "He also was careful to stay within tradition."

"And we have not done so," Merlin inferred the knight's point. "Yes my sitting here instead of being burned at the stake for magic, going above my social class, usurping the throne, having the former nobles killed and defiling a Queen kind of runs in the face of that. Don't you think?" He added an arch of his eyebrow to further hammer his point home.

"It would in the eyes of those who stand against us," Gaius interjected. "Begging your pardon, King Merlin. You don't want to seem overly harsh. If memory serves, that is what earned Uther and Morgana the people's enmity and scorn." He noted the others looking to him. He saw a few nods sprouting up around the area.

"Agreed," Mithian concurred. "So what else would you suggest, Master Gaius?"

"Some show of force is needed unfortunately. I agree with the King's thinking, Milady. The last thing you would want to do is beat the populace into submission either through mundane or magical means. That is what they expect you to do. You must take great care in your response."

"Agreed." Mithian looked to Merlin and Lady Elaine. "Still if sorcerers use their magic for the common good, what is the harm in that?"

"It isn't the means or the intent, Queen Mithian. It's the perception," Galahad declared. He tapped his fingers on his hip. "Much as Master Gaius has said, it cannot be seen that King Merlin would deal with a situation with just magic alone."

"And I haven't," Merlin insisted.

"Sire, I mean no disrespect." Galahad continued. "Yes you have done us great good at Camlann and Richmont. You prevented further bloodshed on the battlefield. You contained the failed coup here at court. These are things to be praised. Still…." He grimaced with trepidation not wanting to press on with his thoughts lest he'd be guilty of disparaging the monarchs.

"Go on, Sir Galahad. You are speaking for our benefit," Mithian assured him.

"Thank you, my Queen." Galahad bowed to them both. "Forgive me, King Merlin. Your actions stirred unrest amongst the knights. I must admit that I had my doubts at first about you. You and the other sorcerers acted almost with a god-like attitude in doing what you did. The people are concerned that you will turn on them. What assurance do they have that you won't put them in a trance as you did the traitors? Some see your good fortune as a result of what you said earlier."

"Meaning that I somehow engineered the victories, allowed Arthur, Kay and Rodor to die, bewitched Queen Mithian and usurped my place," Merlin realized.

"I am sorry. The knights did whisper such things. They are loyal but they seek assurances," Galahad continued. _Uncertainty_ 's dampness shone across his forehead reflecting the torchlight.

Merlin ground his teeth. "And did we not give it to them by allowing the traitors a jury of their peers? Sir Galahad, Uther would have had them all drawn and quartered in the square to make examples out of them. I did not wave a hand and incinerate them where they stood. I could have. Talesin or the priestesses could have banished them to some hideous place, I'm sure. The point is we did not do so. We allowed them procedure. We allowed them a dignified death so as not to be objects of scorn. Where we could do so, their families still hold the land." He motioned to Lady Elaine.

"Yes we do, Your Highness. You and Queen Mithian are most gracious to allow us to remain there," Lady Elaine expressed. "I suspect too that they think me your pawn. My father, while not popular here at court, was respected by the other knights and landholders. They saw him as a strong man in a time needing such qualities." She shuddered. "Besides, as seen by how he treated my mother and me, he and the others despise magic. If they don't have it…if they can't control it, they want to stomp it out of existence under their boots." She sighed. Tears dribbled from her eyes. "Forgive me. I need a minute."

Merlin rose from his throne and quickly made his way to Lady Elaine's side. He offered her his goblet and a handkerchief. "There's no forgiveness needed. Here. Please take a drink and use this."

"Thank you." Lady Elaine wiped her eyes and returned the cloth to her King. "You are most kind to offer me such things. I appreciate it."

"And here we see all sides of the situation. There are those who are intimidated or distrustful because of what they've heard or a bad experience," Gaius added. "And that's true of both sides of this debate. Some of us hide who we are for acceptance." He muttered a few words channeling the little residual magic at his command. His eyes glowed canary yellow. A ball of light flickered for a heartbeat above his hand before winking out again.

A hush descended upon the chamber. _Disbelief_ stilled the discussion for a few heartbeats.

Merlin nodded. "Thank you, Gaius, for that. Yes some of us hide who we really are. Those of us at Camelot had to. We had no choice. I was out in the woods one day practicing with my magic. I made a dragon with some sparks and then immediately put it out. However somebody saw the smoke from it and told Uther. Uther called a witchfinder. It nearly was the end of us both. I wish I could've done more for Morgana before she turned vengeful."

"Sire, it was a lot more than our inaction that turned her," Gaius reminded him.

"If we'd been able to reach out, we might've stopped it." Merlin pointed to Mithian's wrist. "That scar is one case. Queen Mithian was traumatized. I would've died if you hadn't helped me along the riverbank. And Isolde wouldn't have died in the first place." He rubbed his wife's arm.

"We all wish that you could have stopped that witch from turning out as she did," Tristan pointed out. "We never would've had to fight the undead armies. Then again, we never would've met, King Merlin."

"And you never would have proven yourself to me either, my Prince," Mithian reminded Merlin. "Lord Agravaine arranged the engagement between King Arthur and me to use both of us. Morgana manipulated Queen Guinevere's banishment from court and brought me in as her tool. King Arthur nearly started a war by rejecting my hand. That is if a _certain servant_ didn't let me get a word in edgewise." She arched an eyebrow at him.

Tristan coughed. "Oh really? Go on, King Merlin, do tell us more."

Merlin frowned and squirmed a bit at his wife's bit of jabbing. Granted he understood that the councilors were all friends and they would either know or infer the context of the remarks. Still he didn't want that part of his relationship with Mithian brought to light again either. "I was loyal to Queen Guinevere. I didn't think King Arthur had given it long enough. It could've been anyone who rode in on that charger under the veil. I had no idea that the woman in question was so beautiful. So I used magic to try and embarrass Arthur. I made him spill his drink and made him belch a few times. I didn't hurt anyone."

Gaius arched the Eyebrow. "And you nearly started a war in the process."

"I was loyal to Gwen, Gaius," Merlin protested. For a minute his mind slipped back to the old servant-mentor mode. "Arthur was still in love with her. Would it have been right to let him go through with the marriage? That wouldn't have been fair to Gwen, Arthur or Mithian for that matter."

"True but that marriage was a state affair, Merlin. Diplomacy not love drives such things. Morgana counted on such things to start trouble. Fortunately you rose to the occasion as you always do." Gaius cleared his throat. "Even if you did misuse your magic _again_ , Sire."

 _Shame_ and _Embarrassment_ colored Merlin's cheeks. "Still it all ended up well," he surmised while trying to defend himself.

"In the long run, yes. But at the time? Did it at that point, my Prince? I left ashamed and humiliated," Mithian pointed out. She exhaled and gulped from her goblet.

"I didn't mean for that to happen. I…." Merlin bowed his head. His heart lurched seizing for a couple of heartbeats. His mouth went dry. His face turned a deeper shade of crimson.

"Of course you didn't. You were looking out for your friends as you always do. The problem is though what happens to those of us who are on the other side of that? I imagine once Father and I accepted the Gedref lands as compensation and Guinevere was at Arthur's side again, you thought everything was back on course. For Camelot, yes. For me, no. For Morgana, no. I'm sure there are others who might add to that thought where you're concerned," Mithian clarified.

"Magic is a tool, my Liege. As you point out, it's like my sword," Galahad added. "It can be used for good or ill. Even if I hurt someone with it with the best of intentions, I'm still responsible. Respectfully…respectfully, I'd ask you to be mindful of _how_ you use your craft. Be that good example. Let the people see this side of you I'm seeing now."

"A King must be decisive, Sir Galahad," Mithian interjected.

Merlin rubbed her hand. "I appreciate that. I think what he's saying is that I need to understand the consequences of actions be it my own or those around me. I thought I was doing good things. I was doing good things. Still people got hurt because I couldn't control every bit of the situation."

"That's it precisely. Thank you, my Liege, for understanding," Galahad expressed. He bowed respectfully once again.

"And some of us accept the risk at the time, King Merlin," Isolde assured him. "That's the risk you run when you fight for those you love and beside those you love." She beamed at Tristan.

"You did risk your life for me later so I'd say that _somewhat_ evens the scales," Mithian teased her husband.

"You know I'll never stop trying to reassure you. I wish you hadn't gone through what you have. I imagined a woman of your talent and finery would've made a match soon after that. I never thought you'd still be out there. Or that I'd be fortunate enough to be with you," Merlin asserted.

Mithian snorted. "You do lay it on thick, my Prince. I know I learned the same lesson from my own rashness." Her face turned grim. "My attempt to warn you at the river nearly got you killed. I allowed Morgana to lure King Arthur into a trap."

"As he told you, you had no choice. He understood," Merlin pointed out.

"I know. And that's why I forgave you before that point. That's why when Morgana and I were at Camelot, I kept looking to you for aid. I have faith in you. Even if the social structure and our kingdoms would never allow it, I wanted you since that day. As you said, I'm glad we could be together. We are growing past that. Now the question is how do we help Nemeth to do the same?"

Merlin touched foreheads with hers. _Every day, we'll grow. We and our child, Mithian. Our love will see to that._

 _I believe in that, Merlin. We three and our family,_ Mithian concurred. "So are we decided then?"

"Set the impression but not too harshly. We are not using magical means. We can set a good course on things." Merlin shrugged. "I still like the stocks. Let them deal with some rotten vegetables. Who knows? I might still let Gawain join them."

Galahad coughed. "Lady Britomart might help put him there."

Mithian almost protested before she realized that Merlin was teasing her about Gawain. "Perhaps those might suit him. Still I trust that Britomart will bring Gawain around at some point. I agree about the stocks. Still let us consider what was said here more fully. Let's think about the effects of our actions and their consequences on everyone around us. We will need to at least consider all sides if we wish our land to heal and become one." She looked to Galahad. "Please let our knights know that we are ready for the prisoners, Sir Galahad?"

"At once, my Lady," Galahad agreed. He bowed to her and then to Merlin. "My Liege, thank you again." With that he walked briskly out of the chamber and toward the stairs beyond.

"If only things were simpler," Merlin lamented.

"Yes if only they can be so. If only people could allow them to be thus," Mithian concurred.

 _Why can't they?_ Merlin pondered the thought as the wait for the latest case began….


	79. Trial

Chapter 79 [Down the Hall—About Fifteen Minutes Later]

[A/N: To everyone out there, happy Memorial Day Weekend! Enjoy!]

While the royals and their council debated, _Silence_ stifled most talk and gossip around the citadel. The courtiers and servants went about their affairs albeit in a more guarded fashion. They exchanged wary looks in the throne room's direction. As the council had deduced, the locals were split in their views. A few recalled Merlin's service as a physician and hero from Morgana's invasion and the later wars. Some remained cautiously neutral. While they may or may not have approved of the new King, they had seen enough in his actions to give him a fair hearing. And then there were those who still opposed the new order considering Merlin's good fortune to be part of an elaborate plan. They saw the Warlock's rise starting with the sabotage of Mithian's betrothal to Arthur and then a manipulation of Morgana's schemes to suit his own.

No matter their outlooks, everyone held their collective breath to say the least.

This sentiment never seemed more intense than when the echoes of boots' echoes and the clanging of chain mail ringing off the granite. They well heard the sound of the kitchen staff being brought for a hearing.

The outcome, they determined, would steer folks one way or the other…..

Gawain seemed uncharacteristically wary at that moment. He kept a few strides ahead of his wife, Ywain, Galahad, William, _Malodius_ and the kitchen staff to watch for potential ambushes. Bile ate at his stomach. _Anger_ flared in his heart. _Disbelief_ stabbed at his brain. _What does it take? How much more will Merlin have to do for these buggers? Really?_ He shot Richards a knowing look over his shoulder. Granted he knew the cook had remained loyal of course. Still he could well imagine the scene down in the kitchen as a whole.

A bloody load of bollocks that one must have been….

He reflected on the various instances where others had disrespected Merlin for one reason or another. Even as the servant turned King had pulled their collective fat out of the fire over and over again, he endured more slings and arrows from a semi-grateful Camelot and now Nemeth. As he served them, the nobles shot him disapproving looks. Arthur continued to deny his best friend and servant freedom, a knighthood and the lands earned by achievement, duty and service. Gwen had distanced herself from Merlin during the year prior to Camlann. Mordred (that turncoat weasel) had received attention and set a rift between monarch and servant.

And through it all, Merlin continued to serve and save everyone. The bloody hell with fame or prestige. _Duty_ proved the _Polaris_ in Merlin's starry sky.

Well it was until Mithian shook up the world with her support of the Warlock….

 _Satisfaction_ brightened his outlook. _At least ol' Merlin has those of us who'd die for him. It's about time someone saw him for what he's worth! And Mith's definitely done that. Lance and Gwen will make sure Camelot straightens its thinking out. Hope this sets 'em right here!_ He looked at the two guards outside of the throne room.

The two guards nodded in silent ascent. They only watched as the remaining knights led their contingent toward the doors.

"We're here with 'em by Queen Mithian's orders," William noted while keeping a modulated tone.

The guards pushed the chamber doors open allowing them to creak in an ever-so-slow arc toward their marks along the walls.

Among the prisoners, _Emotion_ painted a range of emotion on their faces. Two plain looking women with careworn wrinkles lining their face and strands of hair sticking from their kerchefs bowed their heads in fear. Two men, one heavy set with thinning red hair and another with a long salt and pepper mane, maintained poker faces. Toward the back of the group, a stick-thin blonde woman and a dark skinned man scowled at the others.

Gawain coughed at the impertinence coming from the back. He took a step back toward the group.

Britomart laid a hand on her husband's arm. With only the slightest shake of her head, she convinced him to back off.

"It is time," Ywain told the quintet. With a slight motion of his head, he urged them toward the door.

"And here we thought you were a loyal knight, Ywain. Should've known you'd side with that unnatural sorcerer in there," the dark man insinuated. "Should've known better 'specially when you cavort with that beast of yers."

" _Malodius_ and I are loyal to the throne be it to Rodor or Merlin and Mithian. Do not incriminate yourself further, Roderick. Now come." Ywain placed a firm hand on the loudmouth's shoulder.

The group pressed on into the throne room. While they knew a dozen steps would normally cover the stones between the door and the thrones, the progress felt more like a thousand footfalls. Everything seemed to stand still. Perhaps due to _Trepidation_ 's increasing hold on them, their pace seemed to slow.

"Come on," Gawain groused with a sharp glare.

"Peace, Sir Gawain," Merlin advised. He squeezed Mithian's hand for support. Then he stood slowly allowing everyone (including himself) to take note of his place. He allowed himself a couple of anxious breaths to compose himself. He quelled his anger burying it deep and safe from prying eyes. He took one more measuring breath.

The knights and the front prisoners bowed in due respect before their monarchs. Roderick and Stick Thin stood rigidly. Their eyes bore hatefully into Merlin's. They rolled their eyes at Mithian; the derision clearly standing out.

Mithian frowned. She didn't want to use additional force. Still the last two prisoners' attitudes forced her hand. She sprang up. "Roderick, Alfwyn, we want to be merciful. Show respect to us and it has to go no further. Please."

Galahad shoved Roderick and then Alfwyn down to their knees with a hard push apiece. "You will not regard her as such! She is our rightful Queen! Merlin is our rightful King!"

"Roderick, stop! You speak such hateful things!" one of the two plain faces in the front chided. She trembled and bowed her head. "You'd see us all hanging because of your bile and spleen!"

"Ruthwena, you have no spine! You'd support this madness!" Alfwyn decried. She attempted to stand but Galahad shoved her roughly back down to the stones underfoot. She glared at the throne. "You two can force us to bow but we'll never do so willingly!" She spat on the stones.

"The wizard got rid of our nobles and bewitched the rest of you fools! Wake up! This is a _bastard_ rule!" Roderick accused.

"Why you!" Now it was Britomart's turn to feel insulted by the two prisoners. She raised her hand to slap Roderick's face only to have Gawain grab it in midair. She saw him shake her down from her angered high horse.

"SILENCE!" Mithian commanded firmly. She strode evenly and firmly. Her eyes sparked angry lightning to her vocal thunder shaking the chamber in their wake. "I assure you all. I am most certainly _not_ bewitched! I rule as my father's heir! He declared us his heirs legally! Lord Brumenwald recorded this as such! I love the King! He loves me! We rule jointly! You will be _still_!"

To those from Camelot in the chamber, she reminded them of Uther in his worst moods during the Purge and after. They could hear the thunder and earthquake in her voice. They saw the former King's heavy handedness in her assertions.

Feeling the Queen's anger through the link, Lady Elaine's eyes went wide. She quailed and turned white.

"My Lady?" Ywain asked his _fiancée_. He turned to the monarchs. "May I?"

Merlin nodded and motioned toward the trembling woman. He had to admit that he understood his wife's feelings on the matter. He felt tired of being judged. Yet the resemblance between Uther and Morgana to how his wife was being at the moment scared him too admittedly. He wanted to just live in peace. Yes he wanted respect but he didn't want to stamp out every opponent either.

Gaius glanced at the King and motioned toward Mithian. _Just be careful, Merlin. Don't alienate her now._

Merlin knew his mentor's mind well after the years they'd spent together. He looked to his wife. _Mithian, it's all right._

 _No, Merlin! It is not!_ Mithian protested telepathically. _There is the matter of the royal prerogative!_ She wheeled around like a cobra. _They must respect us!_

 _And they will. I don't want to rule through fear and intimidation,_ Merlin pointed out.

 _Look at them. We try to love them. They don't care! I finally manage to bridge a life between caring for them and personal happiness. No._ Mithian collected herself. _I need you to bear with me. I do know what I'm doing. They must understand._

 _All right. I'm trusting you,_ Merlin relented.

 _Thank you,_ Mithian expressed. She took a calming breath. "You all stand accused for disrespecting our royal personages. We are here to ferret out the truth of the matter." She exchanged looks with her husband before pressing on. "And we will assign penalties according to our finding and your attitudes toward us. How will you plead in this regard?"

Ruthwena raised her hand. "May I speak, my Lady?" She quivered anxiously. Her eyes avoided Mithian's angered expression almost like a frightened schoolgirl might do before the principal.

"Yes," Mithian relented. "And you are?"

"I am Ruthwena of Plumpton, my Queen. I am guilty of not speaking up in your defense or the King's in the kitchen. For this, I am most sorry. Both Diana and I were just trying to keep to ourselves….and…and…do our work," Ruthwena declared. She glanced at Diana anxiously before riveting her eyes back to the floor.

"And you didn't speak against our royal person or King Merlin's?" Mithian pressed.

"Not a pip. Why would I do so? King Rodor was kind to my family. I remember how you…you…celebrated Spring Festival with us." Ruthwena trembled. A tear streaked her cheek.

"Yes. I did," Mithian recalled. "Those were some of the best times growing up for me as well." She felt no malice from Ruthwena. "And you are loyal to us?"

"Always, Milady. Please let me serve you. I like working in the kitchens. _Please_ ," Ruthwena pleaded.

Mithian glanced toward Merlin. Her eyes twinkled relenting from _Anger's_ perch for a brief instant. Then she patted the frightened woman's shoulder gently. "You may relax for the moment. Thank you for your honesty and support." She turned to the woman immediately to Ruthwena's left. "And you are Diana?"

"Aye, my Queen. I am Diana of Riversmore. Forgive me. I should have spoken up," Diana admitted.

"And why didn't you?" Mithian prompted.

Diana bit her lip. She looked back toward the other kitchen staff. Then she turned back to her questioner. "I'm…I'm scared." She bowed her head.

Merlin put his hand up. He stepped to his wife's side. "Pardon me. What are you scared of, Diana? Do I scare you?"

Diana shook her head. "No, Sire. We've heard the stories of your feats from Camlann and Richmont. Still you helped me after Camelot drove Morgana and that other usurper from here. You were so kind as you tended my wounds. I never got to thank you for that."

"You're welcome." Merlin smiled making a note to himself about the woman's demeanor. He could see Diana's loyalty and gratitude. As with Ruthwena, he could sense no malice. "But the Queen and I need to know, what are you afraid of? We are trying to get to the bottom of the disloyalty here in the castle."

"The others. They resent your presence, my Lord," Diana admitted. She exchanged sad looks with Ruthwena who nodded sadly.

Sniggers came from the back.

"You cower and speak to save your own skins!" Roderick snapped at them. "You're cowards!"

Merlin glanced reassuringly at Diana and then at Ruthwena. "Thank you. Unless the Queen wants to know more, I am satisfied." Then he glared toward the back of the room. His eyes narrowed at Roderick. "You should be grateful that I am _not_ Morgana or Uther Pendragon, Roderick. If I were, you'd already be sentenced and on your way to the gallows. I am trying to save your life. Please." He turned to a sulky Alfwyn. "And you feel the same?"

"I cannot serve a bastard sorcerer such as you, Merlin, _Emrys_ or whatever you are calling yourself these days," Alfwyn challenged with scorn. "Do what you will. Even if you kill me, others will feel the same."

"Unfortunately that's true," Merlin admitted. "And you'd rather be under the foot of a usurping dictator like Meleagant or Odin? They'd have little use for you. You would've been slaughtered along with the rest of the people here. He'd put one of his own subjects in charge. Is that _really_ what you're wishing for, Alfwyn? You heard what I said to Roderick."

"Spare me your platitudes. Just do your worst." Alfwyn averted her glance; her eyes burned lasers into the granite underneath herself.

"You will speak to him with respect," Mithian interrupted. She shook her head disdainfully. Then she glanced at Merlin again. _Waste no more time on these two. They want death. Let them have it._

He somehow didn't roll his eyes. _Perhaps exile? I don't want more blood on our hands._

 _And let them raise an army against us? Merlin, they would incite further rebellion. Please! We can save those who wish to be loyal._ Mithian placed her hand on his forearm. _Let's hear what the other two have to say._

 _All right_. While he didn't necessarily agree with her prognosis concerning Roderick and Alfwyn, he could see her aims clearly enough. He turned to the last two. Picking out the red haired man, he inquired, "And you are?"

"Lyfrank of Cambria, Sire." He looked pointedly at Merlin just as the latter looked at him. He knew better than to snap disrespectfully at the Warlock. Much as Roderick had accused Ruthwena, he _did_ want to save his own skin. He could clearly see how things were lining up. He bowed. "I admit that I did speak against your right to rule. We were not comfortable with the changes." He looked disdainfully at Richards. "Especially _him_."

Mithian shrugged. "Change isn't such a bad thing, Master Lyfrank. The King and I just enjoyed a bowl of his chicken soup. It was a highpoint of my visits to Camelot. Richards brings some new ideas with him. It doesn't mean he wants to throw out all of ours. Does it, Richards?"

"Never, my Lady. I study those recipes every chance I can get. I wish to bridge the two realms' sensibilities," Richards assured the Queen.

"Such is what we are all trying to do here," Mithian concurred. "Master Lyfrank, why is it you and the others have these feelings against us? We care for you. We are trying to rule you peaceably."

"The Warlock has bewitched you, my Lady. Camelot takes what it will from us. Soon you will open up our borders and allow us to be swallowed up," Lyfrank assumed.

Mithian arched an eyebrow. "If that was the case, Master Lyfrank, then why did King Arthur reject my hand? He could've married and used me for that purpose _if_ he was that kind of man." She turned to Merlin. "King Merlin, please remind the prisoner of what your King did for Nemeth in compensation?"

"King Arthur surrendered any claim that Camelot had over the Gedref region. He was in love with Queen Guinevere. He did not want to hurt Queen Mithian. In fact he wanted to look out for all concerned." Merlin considered Lyfrank before asking, "Don't you think that he could've conquered Nemeth after Morgana's invasion? You all would've been in no position to resist. He didn't."

"As if you could have said anything about that!" Lyfrank scoffed.

Merlin coughed. "Actually I _did_. The peace agreement Kings Arthur, Rodor and Odin signed. I suggested it to King Arthur to avert bloodshed. Again, if I was the dark sorcerer Alfwyn, Roderick and our other friend here seem to think I am, I would've done that for myself. I sought peace instead from the background. I live to serve. Despite the Crown, nothing has changed in that regard."

"So you didn't do it then?" Lyfrank asked in a whisper.

"Enough disrespect!" Galahad growled.

"Stop, Sir Galahad!" Merlin disagreed. "Let him speak. Lyfrank, what didn't I do?"

"You really didn't seduce or bewitch Queen Mithian then?" Lyfrank dared to ask.

Mithian tensed. _Indignation_ burned throughout herself.

"Any other ruler would have you punished for your attitude, Lyfrank. But I'll let it slide _this time_." Merlin stared deeply into the other's eyes. "No. I did not seduce Queen Mithian. Nor did she seduce me. We gained respect for each other. We care about each other and all of you. Please see that. I want your service and loyalty." He frowned. "This is the _only_ time I'll grant you that boon. Am I clear?"

"Perfectly, Sire." Lyfrank nodded. He prostrated himself before Merlin. "I seek your pardon and forgiveness. I wish to swear my allegiance to Queen Mithian and you."

"As do I, George of Newingtonshire, my Lord and Lady," George, the thinning haired man beside Lyfrank, declared.

Merlin nodded. "Thank you, Lyfrank and George. Understand that we cannot have further insubordination or revolutionary sentiments. Is that clear?"

"Aye," the two men chorused.

"Ruthwena and Diana, will you abide by King Merlin's statement there? Will you be loyal in all regards?" Mithian pressed.

"We will, my Lady," Diana replied without hesitation.

"Aye I shall," Ruthwena agreed willingly. She pressed her lips to Merlin's boots and then to Mithian's shoes in subservience.

Merlin squirmed. He really didn't feel comfortable with Ruthwena's gesture. Still he did appreciate that she wasn't disloyal. He helped her back to her knees. Then he turned to his wife. _See? We get at the problem and deal with it. Less bloodshed and more loyalty does make for a better kingdom if we can manage it_.

 _If we can manage it, my Prince,_ Mithian conceded. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught a hopeful smile on Lady Elaine's face. _I would wish such things as well. I am for forgiveness where Diana and Ruthwena are concerned. Perhaps a day in the stocks for George and Lyfrank? The others will not show respect._

 _I can deal with those penalties._ Merlin cleared his throat. "Richards, you will support their assertions?"

"Aye, Sire, I shall. If I may say so and if you and the Queen do decide that this is appropriate, I'd like to ask Lyfrank and George if they'd work with me on Nemeth's recipes? I realize that this is a matter of politics and your prerogative. Perhaps though it might serve both?" Richards proposed.

"It would serve both of our ends quite well indeed, Master Richards. Thank you," Mithian acknowledged. "Masters Lyfrank and George, would this suit you?"

"It would, my Lady," George agreed readily.

"As it would me," Lyfrank concurred. "My thanks to Richards for suggesting this."

 _And another problem potentially solved._ Mithian looked to the remaining two servants. She still beheld the sullen glances from them. "I've seen what I need to." She turned back toward the thrones and resumed her place on hers.

"As have I." Merlin joined her on the dais. He settled heavily onto his throne. His eyes considered each of the six members of the kitchen staff. "Stand, all of you, and hear your sentences."

The sextet moved into position—some willingly; others prodded to do so by Galahad and Gawain.

"Ruthwena and Diana, you did not speak against us. While we wish you'd have defended our kindness more vigorously, we wish you would have let someone know about such things. You will have a second chance to serve us. May you do so well," Merlin declared. _Take that, Uther._

Mithian nodded in agreement. She motioned toward George and Lyfrank next. _Stocks?_

 _Stocks for them._ Merlin looked next to Lyfrank and George. "Lyfrank and George, you have disparaged and shown disrespect for Queen Mithian and myself. You have slandered me. I am deeply troubled by such things. However you have admitted your guilt, sworn allegiance and made certain understandings. You are willing to move forward. The Queen and I are inclined to show mercy in this case. You both are sentenced to spend a night in the dungeon followed by a day in the stocks. After that, you will return to our service. From that point, the second chance we have just pronounced upon Diana and Ruthwena will apply to you."

Realizing that they could have been executed for their attitudes and statements, the two convicted men nodded numbly. Admittedly they'd expected to meet a tyrant who'd have them grovel or be killed. What they'd discovered was anything but. "Yes, Sire. Yes, my Queen," the duo chorused.

Mithian nodded to Merlin. Then she cleared her throat and stood. Her heart lightened after watching Merlin's faith in the first four prisoners bear beneficial fruit for the castle and Nemeth on the whole. Once again, her beloved Prince had shown his promise and ability to rule as an effective King and partner to her. "With that the matter of your fates remain, Roderick and Alfwyn. What do we make of you? What can be done with you? King Merlin and I would wish for you to admit your guilt. Just ask us for pardon. Swear your allegiance. After your rehabilitation, there would be places for you both in the kingdom. Without such requests in the manner which your fellow servants have just made, the full force of the law shall apply."

"And what would the Warlock do, Queen Mithian? Warp our minds with his spells? Perhaps have his beasts roast us alive?" Roderick supposed with an air of sarcasm and cynicism. He reached within his boot and drew forth a small dagger. He flung it at the throne seconds before Britomart tackled him to the hard stone below.

"DEATH TO THE USURPERS!" Alfwyn bellowed as the knights in the chamber restrained her as well.

Merlin's eyes glowed. With barely a twitch, his magic stopped the dagger in mid-flight. He held it suspended in midair for a few heartbeats before letting it clatter to the stone floor. "I wanted to show you both mercy."

"Pity." Mithian glared at the knights wondering how they'd allowed a weapon such as that to be smuggled into the throne chamber. She'd definitely have more to say in that regard. Still, that was for another time. "Alfwyn and Roderick, you are not only guilty of treason but now of trying to assassinate your King and Queen. It is with great regret that I sentence you to death. You will hang in the palace courtyard at sunrise tomorrow. Make your peace with this world and whichever gods you worship. That is all." She looked about the area. "Lady Britomart, Sir Gawain, Sir William, see the prisoners out. Sir Ywain and Sir Galahad, you and _Malodius_ will remain with the council and us."

The knights and lady bowed to their leaders and performed as tasked. They pulled the kitchen staff except for Richards to their feet. They allowed Diana and Ruthwena to stand with Richards. Then they escorted the remaining four prisoners toward their confinement in the dungeons.

"You all can go as well," Merlin dismissed the remaining loyal kitchen staff. "Make sure that George and Lyfrank have a decent meal down there before they head out to the stocks in the morning."

Seeing the surprise on the servants' faces, Mithian agreed, "We would not want them to think we weren't looking out for them or any of our subjects. We do wish to be kind even as we seek justice."

"Of course, Queen Mithian. We will get right to work," Richards agreed before ushering the women out of the room.

After the doors slammed shut, Merlin slumped on his throne. "How did Arthur deal with this? Wow." He rubbed his head to deal with the pounding in his temples.

"I suspect with compassion and an even handed need for justice. He had faith in his people. And then there was a particular _servant_ who'd stick an idea in his head every once in a while. I wonder who'd that be?" Mithian replied while sticking a teasing barb at the end for his amusement.

Merlin chuckled. "He'd say that without our friends, we are nothing." His expression became serious as he turned toward the assembled counselors. "You all kept us in check. Lady Elaine, thank you."

"I did nothing. I simply reacted. Forgive me." Elaine quailed and fretted.

"Besides you both are not like traditional nobles. You care for everyone. Perhaps that is something that you might teach the other lords?" Tristan supposed.

"Indeed, Tristan. We can only hope so. You kept us in check and reminded us of the need for humanity in such cases. Yes we need a firm hand but we require balance and loyalty as well. Thank you," Mithian insisted. She stifled a yawn. "Pardon me."

"Perhaps we should rest? We do have an early morning. That will be all," Merlin concluded and dismissed them all. He glanced briefly at Gaius.

The court physician nodded in admiration. He smiled at the two monarchs before adding a bow and departing for his chambers.

"Seems we earned the tough compliment. I say we did a good job," Merlin supposed.

Mithian snorted. "I would say so. You do see, Merlin? You _are_ a _passable King._ " She smirked at him. "Now shall we head for our chambers?"

"We shall indeed, Milady." With that he escorted her from the throne room under the remaining knights' watch. One could never be too careful.

Never too careful indeed…..


	80. Brooding and Kilgarrah's News

Chapter 80 [Garden—Mid-Morning]

 _Sol_ rose in blazing crimson fire burning away the previous night's affairs. Humidity saturated the air dampening everything. Sweat dampened everyone clothes and hair. Sadness and a somber attitude toward the condemned duo pervaded the castle and town in general.

It seemed a turning point…..

Merlin meditated amidst the lilacs and roses. He heard a bee buzz by his head in the midst of its daily routine. A slight breeze stirred his damp hair. Beads of sweat drizzled down his face and neck. He absently sipped on a goblet of water. A deep sigh escaped his lips.

So much beauty around himself in that place….

So much warmth from his family and friends….

So much love and support from his fantastic wife….

And yet _Depression_ crushed his heart and numbed his sensibilities. _Regret_ burned at his mind.

When would _Celesta_ stop her tours? When would her candle not flicker about Albion for a day? And when would she stop the Grim Reaper from swinging his scythe for a while at least?

Too much blood….too much death for Merlin's liking…..

The King coughed. He absently removed his crown. He considered the gleaming stones and gilt finish of his mark of office. He still treasured the gift his beloved had granted him. Still its strings and weights on his heart and soul bore down on him. He shivered almost feeling a chill in the air despite the day's heat. _I try to bring about a peaceful end. Why can't people just see that? These wars and revolutions are pointless!_

 _So it would seem, Great King,_ Kilgarrah advised. _Such is the way with mortals._ He descended from amidst the lazily puffed clouds and alighted in the garden's center ten feet to Merlin's left. _You and I are not such beings. We are creatures of magic._

Merlin snorted. _And that makes us better than them?_

 _In some ways, we are, I suppose. At worst our kind has tried to swat them aside like so many insects. At best, we feel compassion for their shortcomings._ The Great Dragon looked at his brother. _You should not be so troubled by the day's events, Merlin._

 _Two more people died because of sentiment, Kilgarrah. When will it end?_ Merlin griped.

 _Ah yes. Those two ingrates._ Kilgarrah exhaled allowing puffs of smoke to escape his snout. _They and the nobles conspired against Mithian and you to maintain their illusions of control. They reacted ungratefully against the kindnesses shown them. Pity them but do not give them more than that thought. The universe will consume you if you do so._

 _So you're saying I should be a heartless bastard?_ Merlin stared with an arched eyebrow at him.

 _No, Merlin._ Kilgarrah resisted the urge to roll his eyes. _One should rule with compassion and strength. You will make mistakes. You will grow past them and teach others what you've learned. It may not seem so but Mithian and you are building a solid foundation for Albion's future. What you and your children will offer cannot be quantified by merely Earthly means. While we were not physically there, Aithusa and I heard you offer your adversaries clemency and mercy. It was their choice to spit on your kindness. Even then Mithian and you spared them a public ordeal allowing them a dignified death. You are already a bigger man because of that. Yes. It is a tragedy. It is a tragedy that Morgana overreached her place. Arthur's death was a tragedy. Meleagant caused great pain. While we should mourn Arthur and Morgana, they passed. Their work remains undone but others will pick up that task and move it toward completion. As an immortal, you will watch people be born, flourish and then perish._

 _And Mithian? Will I watch her die?_ Merlin frowned. _It was bad enough to watch Freya die._

 _Mithian is your mate, Merlin. When you bonded with her, you made her like yourself. She is now your helpmate, companion and, as you said to her, partner. I cannot say as much for your children. Barring someone killing you, you both are capable of walking the road together. So ease your heart, Merlin. These troubled times will pass. Your kindness and compassion, much as Rodor's and Taene's did before you, will reap rich fruit. You just need patience._ Kilgarrah looked at him. _Speaking of fruit, I have a favor to ask of Mithian and you._

 _Favor?_ Merlin looked up at the Great Dragon in confusion.

Kilgarrah puffed up his chest. His eyes shone with pride. _Aithusa has laid four eggs. We have our legacy._

Merlin arched an eyebrow. Much as Spring's first warming wind, the announcement swept the chill and mental fog aside. He stared at his brother. He grinned. _Are you serious? So you need me to call them forth?_

 _We will need you to call our young forth from their eggs and name them. I would appreciate that,_ Kilgarrah requested.

 _Are you kidding? OF COURSE! I know Mithian will be delighted! I'll let her know. When will Aithusa be ready?_ Merlin accepted without hesitation.

Kilgarrah shrugged his front shoulders. His eyes slid to the left and toward the sky. An intent look occupied his features. _Our mates are both ready, it seems. Please bring Mithian back here. I will fly you both to our eyre. This is a renewal of our purpose and dreams. This is for our family and your subjects. Merlin, you are not Uther Pendragon. Do not trouble yourself so._

 _I suppose not._ Merlin jumped up from his perch. _I'll be right back!_ He rushed out of the courtyard and toward the royal bedchamber.

 _So mercurial!_ Kilgarrah snorted and shook his head at his brother's mood swings. While he took pleasure in tweaking Merlin's ego and yanking his chain, he cared for the dragon lord. _Pride_ warmed his insides as he considered their _familia._

And so it would be….

[Royal _Scriptorium_ ]

Mithian looked out the window over the citadel's eastern wall and toward the forest beyond. She anticipated that the surveyors' draft report for the northern estates would be waiting for Merlin's and her consideration at any point. The royal court would require their oversight on the following day. Courtiers and diplomats would arrive by week's end for some treaty or other. Richards and his staff wanted input on the latest dish from their kitchens.

Despite of all of that, she held the world at arm's length. While the price of sitting on the throne meant the sacrifice of personal love and liberty to _Duty_ 's oppressive yoke, she was still the woman who'd told Arthur that she'd sacrifice her own kingdom for love…a special love….

…the love between Arthur and Gwen….

…the love between herself and her beloved Warlock….

 _I won't allow him to drown in this sorrow and pity. Roderick, Alfwyn and the nobles had their chance. We spared them public humiliation and scorn. They could have had a better road. I love you for your compassion, Merlin, but this is ridiculous,_ she decided. She would allow him his time. She would comfort him as a good wife and companion should.

A knock came from the chamber door.

"Now who?" Mithian rolled her eyes. She'd requested privacy for the moment. Still she knew the courtiers would inevitably barge through that with overinflated opinions of their own importance. She sipped from a goblet of water before setting it down on the table beside herself. She probed with her own senses to determine the caller's identity. Feeling the other's aura, she smiled and relaxed. "Please come in, Mother."

Hunith slowly opened the door. "Mithian? I am sorry for disturbing you. I can come back."

"Nonsense. The order was for the courtiers and business. Please come in," Mithian beckoned. "I always have time for you." She ushered her mother-in-law inside and shut the door behind them. "I trust you aren't sick. I could have Master Gaius look at you."

"No I'm fine. Thank you. I'm concerned about Merlin though. The executions weigh on him. Even if he's trying to hide his pain, I saw the look following them." Hunith exhaled sharply. "He's never handled death or discord well. Sometimes I wish he'd never been given his magic. That way he would've been a simple farmer in Ealdor without the adventure or heartache."

" _Destiny_ plays with us as she chooses, I fear. It's true that your wish would've made life simpler for Merlin. However that road would've meant that Arthur would never have become the King he was. I never would've survived to this point. I wouldn't have his love or warm heart." Mithian rubbed the older woman's arm. "Nor would I be privileged to have your guidance and support, Mother." She smiled and allowed her eyes to sparkle at her visitor.

 _Such a sentiment is apt, Mithian. We don't choose how Destiny plays its hand. We just make what we can of her handiwork._ Kilgarrah interjected. _I have news if I may._

 _Hopefully it is good news, Kilgarrah,_ Mithian implored. She raised her forefinger to Hunith. "Just a minute."

"What is it? Are you all right?" the older woman panicked.

"I'm fine." Mithian turned her attention back to Kilgarrah's contact. _Pardon me. I was reassuring Hunith. What's going on?_

 _I only have the greatest of tidings. As I just informed Merlin, Aithusa has laid her eggs. Our children wait to be called forth from them by him. I wish for you to accompany him. If Hunith would wish, I would like her there as well,_ Kilgarrah invited.

 _Of course I would like to be there!_ Mithian beamed with happiness and pride for the Great Dragon's news. _We will be along shortly. Thank you for letting us know._

 _You're welcome, Mithian. Thank you for standing by Merlin,_ Kilgarrah concluded before going silent.

Hunith studied Mithian's face as the telepathic conversation progressed. Not having the talent, she only saw the Queen's distant almost detached facial expression. She worried that the latter was having a stroke or some other malady for that matter. Her mind dreamed up a thousand potential issues.

Then Mithian blinked and turned back toward her. She smirked to reassure Hunith. "Everything is well, it seems."

"It is?" Hunith raised an eyebrow questioning Mithian's assessment.

"Oh yes! It's the best news. We have new family. Kilgarrah just told me. His children are about to be born. It remains for the dragon lord to call them forth."

"Oh?" Hunith puzzled over that announcement. "And that would mean Merlin does that? So that doesn't make him their surrogate father, does it?"

"It makes him their uncle and me an aunt." Mithian allowed herself a giddy smile. Her heart lightened from the news. She felt Merlin's mood lightening. "In fact Merlin's coming now. Can you join us?"

"If you think it's safe, I would," Hunith agreed guardedly. She didn't understand how Merlin, as a man, would be brothers with a dragon of all creatures. Still _Pride_ filled her over her special child's achievement. She wanted to see this for herself.

"It is more than safe. It's about family." Mithian opened the door to see Merlin sprinting down the hall. She chuckled and raised an eyebrow. "Such a rush, my Prince. _Really now?_ You should seem dignified."

He rolled his eyes. "This is bigger than dignity. We've got great news!"

"Kilgarrah told me. I'm glad for some good news." Mithian ushered Hunith out of their chambers and secured the door behind them.

"I'm sorry if I'm intruding," Hunith apologized.

"No, Mother! It isn't an intrusion. You get to see what was important to Father and us. Follow me," Merlin assured her. He smiled at the two women before leading them down the hall and back toward the garden below….

 **[Author's Note—Hi, Everyone! I hope you're enjoying this story. I have some ideas still coming out for it before I wrap things up at some point. But if there's anything you want to see, please send a message or review. I'll see what I can do. Thanks!]**


	81. A Renewal of Hope

Chapter 81 [Dragon's Eyre, Cwynneth Peaks—Half an Hour Later]

Hunith sat between Merlin and Mithian on Kilgarrah's back. She felt the chill wind billowing through her hair. Her skin dimpled. Her heart jack rabbited. She held on around her son's waist tightly. She shook. "I'm sorry. I just don't want to look down."

"It's all right, Mother," Mithian assured her. "We'll be there soon." _We will be there soon. Won't we, Kilgarrah?_

 _It isn't that much farther,_ the Great Dragon assured her. He streaked down through the clouds and toward the looming Cwynneth Peaks ahead. Within three more minutes' time, he'd twisted and turned their way around a couple of the closer peaks to one another. He descended and alighted through a large cave mouth before finally coming to a stop along the granite floor.

"Thanks." Merlin climbed down from Kilgarrah's back. He assisted his wife and mother afterwards. He glanced around at the granite walls. He marveled at the stalactites hanging from the ceiling. _Aithusa, thank you for inviting us._

 _Thank you for coming, Merlin. I am in the back of the cavern. Please bring Mithian and the other human with you. Who is she?_ Aithusa replied over the link.

 _She is my mother, Hunith. I wanted her to share in our family experience,_ Merlin explained. He led his two favorite ladies around the corner and toward the white dragon in question.

Hunith glanced around anxiously. Her mind struggled to cope with its surroundings. _We're really in a dragon's cave? There are still real dragons?_

 _Most assuredly so, Hunith,_ Kilgarrah interjected telepathically. _You can relax. Aithusa and I mean you no harm. As Merlin has told you, we are family._

Hunith stared at the large guide. Then she turned to Merlin and Mithian. "Am I hearing his voice in my head?"

"Yes. He's speaking to us telepathically," Mithian noted. "It does take some getting used to."

"You can definitely say that again." Hunith swallowed hard. She considered how Balinor had been connected to such creatures. And now her son was too? And she never knew about such things? Her eyes kept getting wider and wider.

"It will be all right, Mother," Merlin assured her. He hugged her shoulders. "Just this way." He led them around another corner. There he spied the White Dragon sitting on a clump of straw almost as big as a cottage. _Aithusa, again, this is an honor._

 _Thank you, Merlin. For me as well._ Aithusa considered the two women. _Mithian, I sense the changes in you as well. I would congratulate you both._ Her eyes opened wider from their usual slits. Her snout relaxed a bit from its almost severe frown.

 _You can sense it in me? I am not even showing. I barely discovered my pregnancy,_ Mithian wondered.

Aithusa coughed. _Through Merlin, you and I are bonded, Mithian. You are his mate. In addition the baby growing inside of you will be a dragon lord one day. I can already feel that one reaching out to me. The bond between our families is undeniable._

 _Our family,_ Kilgarrah corrected her gently. _No matter the form, we are all creatures of magic, Aithusa._

Aithusa nodded conceding that fact. She rose from her perch revealing four foot long eggs. _Our brood await you, Great Dragon Lord._ She bowed her head reverently.

Hunith squirmed. "Await you? Merlin, do you know what you're doing?"

"Mother, it's all right." Merlin had to restrain himself from rolling his eyes. He kept his voice modulated. "I have done this before."

 _He called me forth from the egg,_ Aithusa pointed out. _You have done as much when you helped to birth human babies. Do you not? It is a natural thing for our kind._

"I suppose." Hunith nodded while trying to visualize pulling baby dragons from the creature in front of herself. She looked over the hulking white dragon. She tried to imagine Merlin reaching inside of her womb and pulling such young into the world.

"From the eggs," Mithian noted. She pointed to the four eggs. "They are alive waiting for his call."

"His call?" Hunith questioned. "What would his voice do? My apologies. I know Merlin's magic is strong but for him to do so."

"Father did it as well, Mother," Merlin mentioned.

"Yes and you're driving us all insane now, Merlin. We're waiting," Mithian indicated with a teasing barb. She coughed.

"Yes, Dear."

"What was that?" she quipped.

"Oh _nothing_ ," Merlin relented although knowing full well it was within their usual banter.

Not getting the gist exactly, Kilgarrah interjected, _Perhaps, Merlin, you might wish to, as humans say, quit while you're ahead._

Mithian smirked and snorted almost triumphantly.

Merlin furrowed his brow. _So not helping._

 _You are prolonging things as usual. Get to it, Merlin,_ Kilgarrah nudged not so gently.

Merlin sighed. He sucked in a deep breath while raising his hands to the ceiling. He began chanting in the dragon tongue. Then his voice jumped several octaves. His sounds grated on those who did not know as growls and snarls.

"Is he…doing it?" Hunith asked feeling more and more insignificant by the moment.

"Yes he is," Mithian agreed. She grinned. Her eyes sparkled in consideration of her husband's procedure. She could feel the energies flowing between him, Aithusa and the four little lives within the eggs.

"Oh." Hunith crossed her arms.

"Think of it as another form of midwifery," Mithian explained.

The older mother grasped her meaning. She crossed her arms and silently watched on.

" _Airongisa, comien forthna!"_ Merlin bellowed. As he continued on, he pointed at each egg in turn and beckoned, _"Comien fortha, Trueblissa! Comien fortha, Rufrotal! Comien fortha, Drylorth! Comien fortha…comien…."_ As he sensed the last one's name coming from the magical realm, he quirked an eyebrow. _Seriously?_

 _The name has been chosen, Merlin. Grant it,_ Kilgarrah insisted.

Mithian smirked at her husband and allowed herself a proud cough in triumph.

 _I'll never hear the end of this._ Merlin pointed at the last egg. _"Comien forthna, Mithiarona!"_

"Mithiarona," Mithian recited pondering how her name had been passed in such an honorable way. She quirked a brow at each dragon in turn. "How?"

 _It seems the universe has chosen to name one of our children after you, Mithian,_ Kilgarrah presumed. _Now we wait._

Merlin watched the four eggs intently. For several heartbeats, he didn't notice anything new. _I hope I did it right._

 _Conviction, Merlin. You are Emrys of the Druids. Do not doubt yourself now,_ Aithusa reminded him.

Merlin nodded. His eyes almost seemed to bore into the eggs. _Come forth. I await you, Little Ones. Your parents and I are here. You have nothing to fear._

On cue, one egg in the middle twitched. It bumped up against the ones to its left and right. A crack formed in its middle. Spider-webbing cracks emanated from that point. It shook and then splintered allowing a pale grey baby dragon, Rufrotal, to emerge. Its eyes almost seemed too large for its tiny head. Its tiny wings beat against the air.

The first egg then shook and cracked. It rocked back and forth on its straw bed until it exploded into a rain of shell shards. Exposed in the aftermath, a darker grey dragon with larger scales, Trueblissa, along its back swayed its tail. Its wings struggled to be move.

The third egg broke far easier than the others. It fell backward against Rufrotal's tail. As its sibling batted it, the shell splintered allowing Drylorth to stretch its tiny paws and beat its scaly wings. It blew tiny smoke rings in the air.

The fourth egg quivered and rolled out of the nest. As it so moved, it cracked and splintered. It finally came to rest against Mithian's feet before it shattered. The creature within it yawned. It coughed sparks of fire. It snorted in contact with the cold air around itself.

"Seems that one was named right," Merlin teased.

 _Hush you!_ The Queen raised an eyebrow even if she knew Merlin was teasing her. She stooped down considering the small white dragon squirming on the stone floor in front of herself. She smiled at her namesake while picking it up. "I suppose you are Mithiarona? Welcome then. Come. Your mother awaits you." She cradled the small dragon while walking toward the awaiting Aithusa.

Mithiarona struggled ever so slightly in its 'aunt's' arms. It didn't understand what was going on. Developing telepathic senses and instinct told of the parent's and dragon lord's presence. Still it didn't know who this creature was or her purpose.

 _Relax. No harm will come to you,_ Mithian promised pleasantly. She placed her namesake back in the nest alongside the rest of the litter. _Your babe, Milady. Congratulations!_

 _Thank you, Mithian._ Aithusa nuzzled her wayward baby allowing Mithiarona to settle in with the others. _You seem to share Merlin's gift. I appreciate this favor._

 _As do I. Merlin, Mithian, if there was ever a doubt about family, it is now put to rest,_ Kilgarrah affirmed. He glanced at Hunith. _That goes for you as well, Milady._

"Me? I wish I understood. I mean…this is a miracle. It truly is a wonderful sight! To think there are new dragons in the world and Merlin helped deliver them!" Hunith marveled. She embraced Merlin. "I am so proud of you."

"I guess I inherited the midwife's touch as well as that of the dragon lord?" Merlin supposed.

"You do have your moments, Merlin," Mithian allowed him. Still _Pride_ and _Love_ warmed her voice. Once more she knew that she was no longer an orphan if she ever was one. She admired the new dragon family in front of herself….

…her family….

And that made the world just a bit easier to bear.


	82. Directives

Chapter 82 [Just Before Yule]

[Some Other Place]

The triple goddess regarded the events within the mists with care. Her mind rummaged through potential events and outcomes. Her eyes watched interactions, blessings, calamities, storms and sunshine came into being, ran their course and then faded away in succession. _Yes you do all need to come together. Don't you?_

In Camelot, Lancelot and Gwen oversaw the holiday preparations. Their servants strung festive streamers. A holly sprig went on each guest's bedchamber door. Food packed the castle's stores. And every piece of silver sparkled under George's eager attention. Under the monarchs' and Sir Leon's diligent eyes, a new order of knights emerged. The Round Table was reestablished.

Likewise in Cawdor, peace blossomed across the landscape. Percival and Blancheflor quickly earned the respect and cooperation from their subjects. They reversed Meleagant's aggressive posturing toward their neighbors. They negotiated treaties with Camelot, Nemeth, Amazonia and Gaul within a few months' time.

King Bors and Prince Bors worked with their continental neighbors to extend the _Pax Albionica._ They negotiated treaties with the Vikings, Saxons, Jutes, Visigoths and Ostrogoths. Their vineyards flourished along the great inland sea. The Prince even secured a worthy political marriage with Princess Calrwyn of central Germania.

The new measures prospered as well. Free of Uther's ban, sorcerers practiced responsibly across Britannia and Western Europe. The autumn harvest overfilled the graineries and storehouses. Between the Nazarene's and Old Religion's respective clergy, poor houses and almsboxes appeared across the countryside. New taverns and waystations allowed travelers shelter and warm food for a fair monetary or bartered price.

 _Truly it is a new day. Now if only Emrys maintains his confidence and carries himself well in all contexts._ The goddess had seen Merlin gaining confidence with Mithian's guidance. He was growing into a confident ruler. She observed him stealing away to Kilgarrah's cave to bond with his brother's growing family. She could see how he cared for his subjects. She admired how well he worked with Freya, Nimue and Talesin to reestablish the Sorcerers' Council putting the latter in as Court Sorcerer. _If only I did not need Freya as my High Priestess in Avalon, I'd have put her there. Alas she has bigger designs._

"Milady?"

 _Speak of the mortal._ The goddess turned slowly to find Freya curtseying. _How does your preaching progress?_

"Four young girls and three boys have appeared. They have passed the initials tests, Milady. Blessed be your work," Freya reported.

 _Thank you. You and the others invest a great deal in your preaching. You should only reap a fair harvest for the good seed and care. I do have a mission for you over the Yule season,_ the goddess indicated.

"Oh?" Freya managed to keep a straight face and her thoughts in order. She had wanted to attend the Yule festival in Camelot in order to check in on her adopted royal family. Still she understood well _Duty_ 's prioritized call in all things.

 _Be of good cheer, my Child,_ the goddess reassured her. _I wish for you to represent me in Camelot over this season's celebrations. With the renewal of Fortuna's bliss, you are to bless the high table during the feast._

"Yes, Milady." Freya nodded solemnly. She'd already spoken with the Nazarenes' leader, Augustine, in Londinum days earlier to that effect. "I have reached an understanding in that regard."

 _Indeed. I am very pleased by your efforts, my Daughter. Much as Emrys, Mithian and their friends bring about peace by secular, temporal and even sorcerous means, you and Talesin bridge spiritual divides at least for the current day,_ the goddess complimented.

"Just for the current day?" Freya wondered. She frowned lamenting that their efforts would come to vain in short order.

 _For this lifetime, all is secure. Perhaps the foundation will last a few such ages. All you can do, my Daughter, is work to build upon the base. Beyond that, you do not need to concern yourself with the future. Concern yourself with the peace in Britannia. Reassure our allies that their efforts are well-rooted. Besides you would like to visit with Emrys and Mithian. I wish for you to teleport them and their entourage to Camelot for the safety of all concerned,_ the goddess assured her.

"Indeed I shall." _Delight_ lightened Freya's heart. She curtseyed once again. "With your leave, I shall depart for Nemeth.

 _Go forth. Thank you for a task well done. Your focus improves. I appreciate your sacrifice, Child. See them safely through the Gedref woods and into Camelot,_ the goddess concluded.

Freya nodded and disappeared in a puff of mist.

The goddess considered her perspective of the outer world again. _Yes. I pray Emrys and Mithian can handle their role in the karmic cycle. Their oversight of the two lives returning to the world will be crucial._


	83. Merlin Deals with Camelot Return

Chapter 83 [Guest Chambers, Camelot—Two Days Later]

Merlin paced about the grand guest chambers. Despite being Nemeth's King for two seasons, his mind hadn't acclimated to being housed with such grandiose accommodations. He knew the inside of these chambers of course. They'd been Agravaine's. Princess Elena had stayed in them during her visits. Other royals had come and gone.

But Morgana had been there first.

He sighed. _Betrayal_ 's dagger ripped through his heart yet again. _Memoria_ shoved him with more prompts from the past. He could almost see her at the beginning of his time in Camelot. He saw her as the constrained yet still happy young woman. He recalled his brief feelings of affection before Arthur had popped that bubble in dramatic fashion. He remembered that they'd helped each other on several occasions.

Those were the early days when Uther's oppressiveness hung over the citadel like _Humidity's_ soaked cloak on an August day. That was the time before the responsibility (well most of it anyhow). Then they along with Arthur and Gwen didn't care as much about the world. They could be friends as much as the class differences would allow.

Alas those differences and the world…that bloody intrusive world….

She'd begged Gaius and him for help…a help they denied due to _Fear_ , _Circumstance_ and _Destiny._ When she didn't get it from them, she found it elsewhere. She linked up with Morgause. She'd suffered in a prison.

 _Pain_ echoed off of the walls nearly swamping his empathic senses.

 _We betrayed Morgana. We allowed her to become dark when she needed our help._ Merlin sulked thinking of all of the things that could've been prevented. He mulled over how much conflict, strife and blood had devastated the countryside….

….the blood he saw on his hands now….

The way her last stratagem had stripped him of his magic. The way he had to ride north leaving Arthur's side when the latter needed him most.

 _I let him die._ Merlin stewed still refusing to forgive himself. He imagined that Mithian would lay into him (yet again) how Morgana was behind the events in question. He could hear his beloved Queen assuring him that once he had his abilities in hand once more that he did everything he could. He bowed his head.

 _Listen to you. Whining like some girl!_

Merlin perked his ears. "Arthur?"

Arthur's spirit shimmered into view. He narrowed his eyes at the former manservant. He wore an off-white cloth top and a dark pair of pants. "Yes, Merlin. You do carry on, don't you?" His boots glided just inches from the floor.

"But you're dead. So's Morgana," Merlin protested.

"Yes I do believe we are. As usual, Merlin, you befuddle your way to a solution," Arthur replied sarcastically.

"I killed you both," Merlin lamented in self-depreciation. Tears burned in his eyes.

Arthur ground his teeth. "You got that half-right, Merlin." Seeing the other stare at him incredulously, the spirit pressed on, "Oh you killed Morgana all right. You used my blade _without permission_ and stuck it clean through her. But killed me? No. Mordred did that not you. Stop blaming yourself already for the past! It happened! _Deal with it!_ Grow from it, you _Idiot_!"

"But if I had helped Morgana…." Merlin started.

"Yes, yes…." Arthur waved his finger through the air as if listening to some tired tune. "If Gaius and you had helped her, things might've been better. Unicorns would've come back. Flowers would've somehow sprouted in the western shires. Milk and honey for all. Blah, blah, blah…." He exhaled with a tired tone. "Merlin, you don't think we all have such thoughts? You don't think I don't look at my father or myself for our actions? What if I hadn't killed Odin's son? What if he hadn't killed Father?"

"You see? It just keeps going!" Merlin protested.

"Yes it does. We're _human_ , Merlin. We make mistakes. We deal with them. We _forgive_ each other," Arthur lectured. "Oh…I forgot. Wait a minute. You're the long suffering prat who's the destroyer of nations or some such rubbish. Well not everything turned out for the worst. Consider what did come out of Morgana's scheming and…."

"…and your brain farting?" Merlin gibed with a lack of patience. Granted he did appreciate his friend crossing the veil again and putting whatever business he had on hold to help him. Still he wanted to deal with his own mess.

"Well it's better than listening to George polishing the silver _again_ ," Arthur griped. "That fool _never_ gets off of his silver! I swear…."

Despite his mood, Merlin cracked the semblance of a smile.

"There! I got it! Got through that self-stewing whatever." Arthur smirked at the other monarch. "As I was saying…."

"Yes, yes…as you were saying…."

Arthur shrugged. "As I was _about to say_ , you did come out ahead. Because of Morgana's scheming, Mithian came here. You two met. Somehow she fell in love with your pratishness. How is beyond me but she did. In doing what you did, you gave Rodor the impression that _for some reason_ you were worthy of being a Prince and her consort. Don't know where he would've got that impression from. Obviously he never saw the chambers you supposedly cleaned, the stalls or the chamber pots." He shook his head. "Yes we both made mistakes. We also gave each other opportunities. You are giving people opportunities too. Things happen for a reason, Merlin. Just go with it. In fact, because of YOU, I am about to embark on another adventure."

"Really? Because of me?" Merlin quirked a brow.

"Yes, Merlin. Some of us still have _work_ to do, it seems. I still have my destiny. There's more for me to do in this world. That's all I know," Arthur revealed.

"You're going to be back here?" Merlin felt relieved. He grinned for a second.

"Not as I was, you Idiot." Arthur rolled his eyes. "As I was…the man and King I was…Arthur Pendragon…he's gone. But I will be back in one form or another." His smirk grew by the heartbeat.  
"And I get to bug you _constantly_."

"I'll have to watch for your aura. I hear Mithian wants a court fool to entertain us," Merlin jabbed. His heart felt lighter by the news.

Arthur quirked an eyebrow.

"Or clean our chamber pots?" Merlin supposed half-seriously.

"I certainly learned how _not to do it_ well enough from the Worst Servant I've Ever Known, you Prat," Arthur retorted not missing a beat. Despite the words and tone, _Affection_ 's silver lining did lighten the banter a bit. "Oh and one more thing. Morgana will be around as well."

"Really? I thought we were rid of her," Merlin lamented.

Arthur sighed. "I don't make those decisions, Merlin. Seems we're all doing some thing or another. Who knows? But we all still have things to do. We all help each other to heal and move beyond our mistakes. Somehow, despite all of your brain-belching, you're actually a halfway decent King. I don't know how or why. It's like I told you before, you're doing it differently but you're doing it _your way_. Morgana and I have our own paths to walk. Hopefully she'll be over the festering garbage in her craw before we have to do whatever we're going to do. I don't want to have to deal with her malice again."

"You and me both. I just know that if she did come before me, I'd do whatever I can to help her. I try to keep that in mind whenever the people need something. Somehow a certain Once and Future Prat should me that. I wonder who that was?" Merlin added with a sparkle in his eye.

"I wonder who as well." Arthur allowed Merlin's playful banter to roll off of his shoulders like so much dandruff. "In all seriousness, Merlin, you're progressing in ways some of us never thought you would. Keep listening to Mithian and following her advice. Do what you do best. You'll be fine."

"Arthur?"

Arthur smiled. He turned to see Mithian waddle into the chamber. "Hello, Mithian. I didn't think you'd mind a visit. It seemed Merlin was stewing in his juices _again_. I needed to help him one last time."

She smiled. "No, Arthur. I don't mind. Whatever sadness which was between us has long since passed. We all are where we needed to be. I am now Queen and have my Warlock as King. We're forging a new kingdom and Albion for everyone. We have issues to contend with but who doesn't? Everyone seems to be happy." Her eyes twinkled. "Gwen is pregnant, it seems."

"Yes she is." Arthur smiled wanly. Despite the curse over his head, he'd hoped that the heir to the throne would've been his child. Still he took the higher road. "At least I left her in a good state. Lancelot is a good man for Camelot and her." He observed Mithian as well. "Just as it seems Merlin and you are. Now I am content. Congratulations on your pregnancy. May you have much happiness from it."

"Thank you. It will be a few more months yet," Mithian accepted. She rubbed her belly and offered a warm smile as she revealed, "And to think we're going to have _triplets_."

"Triplets?" Merlin gaped. He turned to Arthur. "Triplets?"

Arthur chuckled. "It seems someone wants to keep you occupied so you're not being such a _prat_. And everything comes into place. Thank you, Mithian, for helping Merlin to understand these things."

"It's my pleasure. While I still don't appreciate you both insulting each other as you do, I know you care for one another. Arthur, you do understand that the door, window, _whatever_ is open to you," Mithian invited.

"I do. And I appreciate that. As I was telling Merlin, I will be around to keep an eye on things. So will Morgana. We all have things to work on," Arthur declared.

"Morgana?" Mithian curled her lip in trepidation. "Hasn't she caused enough difficulty?"

Arthur sighed. "She has to deal with her own issues, Mithian. So do you. So do we all. Such has been determined. And no, I don't know how that will come to pass. I just know it is coming. It will be all right. I used to look into Gwen's eyes and just know that. Somehow, when he isn't just being _Merlin_ or something, Merlin does the same for you. You do the same for him. You both are doing wonderful things. Keep it up. Just maybe make sure Merlin doesn't fall over the chamber pot again."

"I won't." Merlin was about to retort but his wife's upturned eyebrow cut it short. "As Mithian said, the door's open."

"I know. Just take care and be of good mind. Remember we're waiting to give you a kick in the pants when you need it." Arthur grinned before he vanished again. _And stop being such an idiot, Merlin!_

"I will when you stop being a Prat!" Merlin fired back albeit good naturedly. He heard her snort. "What?"

"You two. Honestly!" She smirked at him. "Neither of you ever gives up."

"Nope." He smiled.

"Neither can stop insulting the other."

"Can't be done. We're just dysfunctional that way," he retorted.

"And it's the way I'd have to deal with." She kissed his cheek. "You're a _passable_ King and a _fair_ husband. I think you'll do _all right_ as a father."

"Well I'll have to watch how often you take the children to hunt rather than their studies. And then there are the belching contests?" he teased while embracing her.

Her eyes sparkled into his. "Yes. Those." She giggled. "I happen to think you like my belching."

"Just like the rest of you." He considered her swollen belly. For the end of the second trimester, it protruded farther than most women at her stage. He sensed the warm contentment within her. _Hi! I'm your father. Your mother and I love you._

In response an unfocused cloud of warmth wafted from her and into his mind. It probed and touched his brain and senses. Then it lifted his emotions and gave him a blissful feeling.

"Your children are trying to tell you something, I believe, my Prince," Mithian sassed.

"As I'm sure they do you in between helpings of pickled herring and bon bons?" Merlin teased back.

"I do not eat bon bons!" she protested.

"Whatever," he cracked.

"What was that?" she fumed.

He rolled his eyes. "Oh nothing."

"Didn't think so." She rubbed his shoulder. "Didn't think you'd want to ruin the mood." She pointed up at the ceiling. "See something?"

He followed her eyes upward to find a small emerald sprig hanging from the ceiling overhead. "I remember those were around the castle last year but couldn't figure out why."

She giggled. "That, Merlin, is _mistletoe_. It's a bit of holiday mischief and affection. Whoever's under it gets a kiss no matter how big a Prat he's being." She grinned.

"Oh?" His eyes glowed yanking her toward himself. "Seems you're caught now as well, Milady."

"So it seems I am." She embraced him as he did her. "You do owe me a kiss."

"So I do." He smirked at her before pressing his lips against hers. They painted _Amor_ 's mutual brush strokes across that spot sharing their feelings and allowing their energy to flow. The red and white hues flowed from them and her womb as well.

When they came up for air, she smiled. "We're one. All of us." She held out her hand. "Shall we head for the feast?"

"We shall indeed, my Lady." He led his beloved out the door and down the passage toward the stairs beyond.

A new day was coming. First though they'd need to eat….


	84. Yule Feast

Chapter 84 [Main Hall]

Much to the hosts' anticipation, the chamber bustled on that festive day. Streamers dipped and bowed across the edges and around the tapestries. The servants had brought in and set up tables in a U-shape to accommodate their guests. Vension, capon and roast pork sat on platters at different points there. Exquisitely polished vessels bore wine, water and mead. Roasted vegetables steamed beside them. Desserts awaited in the kitchens beyond.

The guests flowed into the room in a better mood than they'd been months earlier. The collected rulers had begun to consolidate their holdings and broker better relations with their people. The nobles had done the same on their respective estates. They caught up with their peers on current events. They congratulated each other on accomplishments. They looked forward to the future.

Minstrels' music strummed forth from rebecs and harps. The sweet notes gently wafted to the audience's ears soothing tired nerves and jangled feelings.

The holiday was in full swing…..

Gwen strolled amidst her guests. Despite her mixed feelings toward them, she charmed them to varying degrees. A few allies, such as Queen Annis, disagreed on key issues and topics but could discuss broader matters of state. But most of the guests proved delightful. They'd discussed treaty discussions, and complimented her on her pregnancy not to mention the marriage to Lancelot.

Somehow she managed to keep herself poised throughout the progress. A pleasant smile and sparkling eyes masked the emotional cauldron frothing within her gut. Not for the first time did she wish herself away from such an intrusive gauntlet of eyes and opinions. She'd even rather be going over the reports from the countryside or the tax rolls anew rather than engaging such people.

Fortunately Lancelot intervened after a few such minutes. He nudged his way into a particularly difficult conversation between his wife and an ambassador from some far away nomadic tribe. "Pardon us. I wish a word with the Queen." He gently led her away from the encounter. "Are you all right?" He poured her a goblet of water. He handed it to her. "You seem like you could use this."

"Thank you." She gulped the water uncharacteristically; the refreshing liquid calming the desert that was her throat. She rubbed her belly trying to reassure their baby. "The little one's feisty."

"More than likely dealing with the attitudes in this hall," he assumed. He frowned not really caring for politics either. He'd rather be out soldiering or hunting. In another life, he and she would be in some rustic village either behind a plow or in a forge enjoying a simple life together. "The others are awaiting us. Perhaps I can have Priestess Freya or Gaius get you a tonic?"

She blushed; his caring warming her heart. "Thank you but that will not be necessary." She smiled at him. Her eyes sparkled like diamonds into his. "Your kindness is all the tonic I require."

"As you words are bliss to my heart." He raised her hand. His lips brushed a gentle kiss across her knuckles. Then he led her across the room to where Percival, Blancheflor, Merlin, Mithian, Gawain and Britomart were talking. She straightened herself to project the image of the good hostess. "Are you enjoying yourselves?"

"If I could get back to that cask, I would," Gawain gibed before Britomart elbowed him in the side. "What?"

"Honestly!" Britomart shook her head. She bowed to the hostess. "We are enjoying ourselves. We do appreciate the invitation even if _some people_ can't act like adults."

"What? I fight. I help run the manor. I don't drink _as much_. What else is there?" Gawain rebutted in frustration. As much as he loved his wife (and he truly did), there were times when marital bliss wasn't so…well… _blissful_.

"Don't look to us. She took on Morgana for you, Gawain. Might be wise to listen," Percival advised prudently. He squeezed his wife's hand gently. "Being a married man isn't so bad."

"You grow together as people. You learn more about her and you," Merlin advised.

Gawain turned to Lancelot. "Lance, umm… _help_."

"Don't look at me either. I'm married now too." He held up his ringed hand for emphasis. "I wouldn't have it any other way." He glanced around. "Where's Ywain? I hoped that he and Lady Elaine would be here."

"She could deliver their first child any day now," Mithian reported. A broad smile spread across her face. "You should see _Malodius_ doting on her as well. He lets her ride on his back. Ywain is being so good to her."

Gawain rolled his eyes. Somehow he kept the 'whipped' remarks to himself. "Yeah well he'd better keep up on the training and stuff. Even ol' Stuffy needs some time out."

"What you need is some balance," Britomart rebutted eliciting a round of coughs and chuckles from everyone.

"I have balance. I work, play and have a home life for us," Gawain protested.

"Emphasis on _play_ ," Merlin jabbed. "Maybe work on the _home life_ a bit more? I could make it a royal order."

"Yeah right," Gawain doubted. He took a saucy draught from his goblet in defiance.

" _We_ could." Mithian arched an eyebrow. "Sir Gawain, you have had a great life laid out before you. Nobody would disagree that you haven't earned this opportunity through strength of arms and friendship. Now you should endeavor to grow and complete yourself. Look to Lady Britomart as she looks to you. Don't fight it. Embrace it."

"You're the only one in the hall who is," Britomart pointed out. She sighed deeply wanting only for him to just stay at home and be her man without the longing for the tavern. Still she understood that man-child was the essential core of her husband's being. It made him the rouge she loved and treasured. She didn't want him to disappear. Rather she wanted him to be tamer in how he approached things. "I'm beginning to think that having a child with you will be akin to one of Hercules' feats, you Oaf."

Gawain coughed. " _This again?_ Umm maybe we shouldn't be talkin' like this in public." He glanced around. For once _Embarrassment_ painted his cheeks with her crimson hue. He glanced around beyond the immediate group he was with to see if anyone else was listening.

Fortunately there weren't any eavesdroppers or at least didn't seem to be. The other attendees seemed to be engrossed in their own conversations.

Lancelot and Percival exchanged questioning glances with each other. Then the latter noticed the uncharacteristic skittishness…the schoolboyish shyness…muzzling Gawain's usual Devil-may-care attitude toward things.

Merlin quirked an eyebrow. He really didn't want to probe his friend's thoughts and emotions out of respect for privacy. He felt the anxious knight's insecurity clearly. He put a calming hand on the other's shoulder. "Have you spoken to Gaius?"

"Yeah like I really want to talk _about that_?" Gawain rolled his eyes.

"I've told you to do it _months ago_!" Britomart facepalmed herself. "Forgive us, my Lords and Ladies. We didn't mean to ruin this affair with our problem."

"Nonsense," Gwen reassured her. "Master Simon and Gaius can certainly do an examination afterwards. Then you will both have the facts. Will that be suitable?"

"Very much so, Queen Guinevere. Thank you," Britomart accepted with a grateful curtsey.

"Uh yeah…thanks, Gwen." Gawain managed to meet his former Queen's eyes with great effort. He nodded with appreciation as well.

"It's our pleasure," Lancelot accepted while shaking his head at Merlin and Percival to shut off any potential gibes or good natured cracks at Gawain's expense.

Gwen's eyes met her chancelor's from across the hall. Seeing the elder man's eyes motioned toward the high table, she nodded. Then she turned back to the others. "It is time to get started. We will speak again later perhaps? Coming, Lancelot?"

"Whenever you wish to do so, Gawain, just ask," Lancelot emphasized. Then he followed his Queen toward the high table.

"Guess it's time for the pompousness and b. s. to start, eh?" Gawain jabbed while regaining a bit of his usual form.

Seeing the women's disbelief over the other's remark especially given the offered aid, Merlin shrugged. "That's Gawain being Gawain. Come on." He offered his hand to Mithian. "May I?"

"Always." Mithian smiled; her eyes shone at her King's chivalric outlook. She accepted the outstretched hand with the quirked eyebrow and the satisfied smirk. "Let's share in our friends' fortune."

Merlin led them toward the tables' upper end. He helped his Queen into her seat and then took his seat to her left. _See? Kept my dignity. No jokes._

 _This is a diplomatic affair as much as it is a gathering among friends,_ Mithian added telepathically. _I'm glad Percival, Lancelot and you allowed Sir Gawain and Lady Britomart their dignity. Gwen's offer was very gracious._

 _As you said, it is a gathering among friends,_ Merlin reminded her as they turned toward the high table.

It seemed things were about to begin in earnest…..

As they reached the high table, Lancelot turned to Gwen. "Not that I'm surprised but that was a very noble thing you just did."

"What was that?" Gwen turned to him. She arched a curious eyebrow as her mind sought to grasp his meaning. "Oh you mean my offer to Gawain? Lancelot, he's done Camelot a great deal of service. Besides he's a friend. If we can help him in any way, we should do that."

"As I said, my Queen, you're noble in your intentions and heart." He pulled the seat out for her. "Your chair, Milady."

While she might've wanted to pull it out for herself, she accepted his kind gesture. "Thank you, my Lord." Her heart jigged in a way she never would've thought possible again after Arthur's death. _I still love him. There is room in my heart for both of them. Arthur wants me to be happy. Fate smiles on you, Gwen, to give you two such great men to love. Embrace Lancelot's kindness as you did Arthur's_. She smiled warmly. "Perhaps though we should get this started?"

He surveyed the seated guests who in turn watched them anxiously. "Look at us, Gwen. We were an island in chaos just a half year ago. Now we see the unity that we inspired."

Gwen's eyes glistened with _Euphoria_ 's tears. While they'd lost much at Camlann and could've lost more at Richmont, she knew it could've been much worse indeed. _Morgana, Odin or Meleagant would've conquered us all perhaps._ She followed her husband's glance around the assembly taking in Amazon, Cawdorian, Nemethian and Gallic allies all. Her eyes shone with approval upon Priestesses Freya and Nimue. Lastly she returned to Merlin and Mithian who sat six seats down from her immediate left. _Through your magic, many lives were preserved and order wrought from chaos. May tonight show people the error in Uther's ways. This is for you, Merlin. This is for your happiness and for those like you. This is for what Mithian and you have brought to us as well._ With that she nodded to Lancelot.

Lancelot touched his fork against his goblet. When the assembled eyes turned in his direction, he started, "Good Evening, Friends All! Welcome to Camelot and our noble hall. On behalf of Queen Guinevere, our nobles and illustrious knights, we wish you all a happy Yule season and a prosperous year ahead. For many of us, it is the first such season on the throne. I work toward fulfilling my duty as a King for our subjects and partner to Queen Guinevere. The ties between our respective realms strengthen by the day. I salute each of you. I salute our mutual efforts to address previous wrongs and move toward a brighter future." He raised his goblet. "To a brighter future together!"

"Hear! Hear!" the assembled group chorused in agreement.

"Thank you! And now to one who's made many of our futures possible. He would never admit to that of course." Lancelot smiled allowing his mind to wander back along _Memoria_ 's winding path to yesteryear once more. He reminisced for a couple of heartbeats before pressing on. "When I first came here a decade ago, I was a lost young man looking for a name and place. I ran into a mere servant who saved my life. He talked me into trying to reach above my station. While it didn't work out at the time, it did a few years later. Morgause and Morgana had overrun this citadel with their undead army. Our lands were in mortal danger. Sir Gawain, King Percival and I joined with King Arthur, Queen Guinevere and Camelot's knights to form the first Round Table. Still, once again, our strength of arms paled against what truly won the day. While everyone fought, I accompanied said servant to the enemies' stronghold. Despite being a mere servant…despite not even _asking_ to be knighted, that man never stopped. He destroyed what sustained our enemies allowing our victory. He is the same former servant who stopped the Saxons at Camlann. He helped to put together the coalition that prevented further bloodshed at Richmont. Finally, _finally_ , he is where he belongs. That man is now our _peer_. Thanks to the vision and warmth of King Rodor and Queen Mithian, he can now protect and preserve from the light rather than the shadows…." He turned slowly allowing the assembled lords and nobles to take in the moment. "To King Merlin of Nemeth! Our friend! A worthy ally and brother! Merlin, may Mithian and you enjoy many fruitful years of rule. May your family and realm be prosperous." He raised his goblet. "TO YOU, MERLIN!"

"Bloody right, Lance!" Gawain jumped in while raising his own goblet.

"And for allowing us to stop Meleagant while preserving our knights! For giving Cawdor a chance to have a new day without blood!" Percival concurred while raising his own goblet in turn.

The others in the room raised their own drinks in unison. Perhaps some might not have shared the feelings. Others still held residual biases against magic or a former peasant on the throne. Still they could not deny Merlin's accomplishments or the fact that they owed him their own crowns. "AYE!"

Merlin kept himself composed. Admittedly he trembled with his discomfort. He felt so unworthy of Lancelot's praise.

 _My Prince, what is it?_ Mithian wondered over their link.

 _I can't just take credit for that. I played my part. Everyone else did their parts too,_ Merlin disputed.

 _We're here because of you! Yes we all helped at various points. I love your humility. Still you did those things! BE PROUD! You deserve that respect!_ Mithian rose from her seat. "Aye indeed. King Merlin is a most noble man. I saw his potential at the first. His place was well earned. My father, King Rodor, recognized his potential as a Prince and my husband. I am not surprised that he's the man he is." She raised her goblet. "To King Merlin, my partner and co-steward…my love and heart."

"AYE!" the others around the room bellowed making the stones shake.

"Aye indeed once more," Gwen concurred. She smiled at Mithian allowing her former rival a measure of warmth at that heartbeat. After a regal nod to her fellow Queen, she motioned to Freya. "And now can the Priestess Freya bless our table before we feast?"

Freya inhaled a deep breath. She smoothed her emerald robes. _Serenity_ set a placid expression upon her face. _I can do this. Merlin and Queen Guinevere have set the stage. Now it is for me to play my small part on behalf of the Order._

 _Do not worry yourself with these small minded noble fools, Sister,_ Nimue critiqued. _They will either serve or not. We can offer the goddess' blessing. Beyond that, it is up to them whether to accept her grace or not._

 _We can also be good examples, Nimue,_ Merlin interjected.

Nimue resisted the temptation to roll her eyes. She coughed and raised an eyebrow. _Just keep that in mind, Emrys. Remember your duty._

 _I do. That's why we came to crossed purposes before. We still have to live in this world, Nimue, while we serve the Greater Good. Morgana lost sight of that. I don't want you or anyone else falling to the darkness either,_ Merlin declared. _Freya, you're going to be fine. We, your friends and family, believe in you._

 _Well spoken, Emrys,_ the goddess complimented. _Freya, it is time, Child._

 _Aye, Milady. Thank you, Merlin,_ Freya expressed. She strode towards the front of the room. Her eyes neither strayed left or right. She made her way to the high table. There she offered a respectful nod of the head to the hosts. "King Lancelot and Queen Guinevere, I thank you." She turned to the assembled group. "Good Friends, on behalf of my fellow sorcerers and the goddess I serve, I wish you all glad tidings on this third day of Yule. Certainly our island has endured more than its share of tragedy and turmoil in the past year. Still, because we set our differences aside and united as one, the goddess granted us victory over our common adversaries. She has allowed us to flourish together. We benefit from our growing alliances and bonds of friendship. We share in our common bounty. While we all have a part, I am most impressed by the spark and dreams of three people. Two women, Queens Guinevere and Mithian, who had the courage to stand firm in the darkness. They had the belief to allow sparks from what seemed to be _Hope_ 's dying flame to fly forth into the smothering night. They dared to stand firm against foe while offering support to friend. We should all be so grateful for that. And then there's King Merlin who stands for sorcery and its responsible use. He inspires us all to use our tools and tactics wisely and on behalf of others. And his path reminds that we reap what we sow. If we tread _Life_ 's path with love and kindness, that will come back to us all." She bowed her head. "For all of these things and your future blessings, great goddess, we thank you. May we all be unified in our efforts to serve each other and you. Thank you." She looked back up. "Blessed be you all on this Yule." She offered a pleasant enough bow of the head to the host and hostess. Then she returned to her seat.

"Thank you, Priestess Freya. Those are certainly warm and apt thoughts indeeds. There's a great deal in what you said that we should take to mind and heart," Gwen agreed. "Please, Everyone. Eat your fill."

The hungry guests began to slice meat from the platters on the table. They accepted goblets of wine from their servants. They buzzed about and talked on all sorts of matters. To varying degrees, their minds wandered from the heady sentiments at hand. To most, they wanted to forget the tribulations for a day and just celebrate. Anything else was simply a matter for another day.

Still Mithian wouldn't just allow the moment to pass. She turned toward the priestess duo sitting in the far corner from Merlin and her. _Freya?_

 _Yes, Queen Mithian?_ Freya replied.

 _Please. First of all, when we're not in a formal setting, it's just Mithian. Secondly, thank you for such a sweet blessing and your sentiments. I wish I deserved them,_ Mithian expressed.

 _You do. Your strength and fortitude has made a great difference. It was you who allowed for the goddess' plan. You serve her way as you are doing. You have given Merlin a home, a place and warmth. As a woman, priestess and friend, I am grateful for those things,_ Freya pointed out.

 _You do not give yourself enough credit either, Freya. I know how much you've sacrificed as well. I am blessed to have a friend and sister if you will allow me that. I am grateful that you brought Merlin to Nemeth and me. You opened my world that day. That is why our castle and kingdom is open to you always. Thank you._ Mithian saluted the priestess with her own goblet of water.

 _Believe in yourself, Freya. Have faith,_ Merlin added with a warm smile. He squeezed his wife's hand affectionately.

Freya smiled. She blushed like a shy teenager. _Bliss_ did offer a warmth she hadn't felt before. _I rest my case, Mithian. My lady truly cares for us all. Thank you for being so understanding. I guess we are all human after all?_

 _We are all indeed,_ Mithian concurred. She glanced over at Merlin who simply watched her. A dreamy smile warmed his face. His eyes sparkled at her. "What?"

"Nothing." Merlin shrugged at her. "I was just watching you being you. As Freya said, we are all blessed." He lifted her hand. His lips whispered _Amor_ 's notes across her knuckles.

"Indeed, my Prince." Mithian leaned against him not caring who watched them. She exhaled and smiled a warm smile for everyone's benefit. Her heart skipped a beat. Her children soothed her mind. Merlin's presence made her feel safe.

At that moment, they indeed had it all…The question was how to make it last….


	85. Special Deliveries

Chapter 85 [Early April]

[A/N: This one goes out to Jill C. Thanks for the inspiring artwork over at the "Creative Camelot" thread!]

[Royal _Scriptorium_ ]

Mithian tapped the quill's feather tip against the varnished desk's surface in aggravation. She understood that checking land surveys and the reeves' reports was an important part of governance. She grasped quite well that visiting with dignitaries held a key role.

Still why did it all stifle her so?

Why did the walls feel as if they'd swallow her whole?

She stood slowly allowing her belly and the babies therein to settle gradually. She did enjoy the time to empathically bond with the trio therein. While they didn't use words and such, they exchanged feelings on an increasingly complex level. Although Gaius had told her as much, she'd been surprised at the babies' determination and desires. She'd feel a foot here or a hand there pushing up against her womb. She knew when they each wanted a bit more space than she could readily allow under the circumstances.

Gaius had told her that it wouldn't be long now. More than likely, the trio would make their entrance into the world within the next fortnight.

 _As much as I love having you with me, my Loves, I'd rather hold you than carry you._ She waddled slowly over toward the window.

"Milady?" the slender serving woman called out in concern. She set the broom aside that she was working with and rushed over.

"Edith, thank you. I'm fine." Mithian allowed herself a smile. She knew Merlin had requested that the elderly woman, while not quite hovering over her, keep an eye on her anyhow. She exhaled a calming breath. _It's not her fault. Remember she's only doing what her King asked her to do._ "Perhaps you might pour me some of the tea Gaius left for us?"

"At once," Edith agreed. She hustled to the fireplace where the kettle warmed itself. She stooped by the hearth. Efficiently she poured the steaming liquid into both cups. "It's looking quite nice if I don't say so myself, my Queen. Did I tell you about how these cups can shine? Getting the polish is quite the kick if I don't say so myself!"

Mithian turned her back to the window. While she enjoyed Edith's company for the most part, listening to the elder woman prattle on about polishing porcelain grated on her nerves. The commentary brought her back to George's jokes about silver and such. _Now I know how Arthur and Gwen felt about George. Merlin, you'd best make it worth my while!_

"Milady?" Edith asked while setting the cups down on the table. "Your tea's ready."

"Thank you. I'll be there in a minute. I…." Mithian felt a sharp pain from her midsection.

The babies' fear flooded her mind.

 _Whatever it is, it'll be all right! I won't let anything happen._ She ground her teeth and held her belly to support them. _MERLIN!_

 _Yes? Is it time? Gaius was telling me…._ Merlin cut his reply short. He felt her distress and by proxy, the babies' alarm quite readily. _Oh._

 _Oh and now you understand? Please get Gaius and get here! NOW!_ she retorted sharply.

 _We'll be right there. Can you make it to the bedchamber? Edith should be around,_ he suggested.

 _Oh she is. EVERY MINUTE! SHE TALKS ABOUT HER PORCELAIN EVERY MINUTE IT SEEMS!_ Mithan groused.

The babies, not understanding her pain or anger, increased their own distress. Their thoughts couldn't cope with her intense feelings.

 _Calm down. The children. We don't…._ he advising as soothingly as he could manage with his own jangled nerves.

 _I am well aware of the children, my Prince. Perhaps you might join us SOME TIME TODAY?_ Mithian snapped. She turned back to Edith who stared intently. "We might skip the tea. I think I'll retire to…the bedchamber please, Edith. Thank you." She ground her teeth as another wave of nausea cut through her body. Her knees wavered but she made herself walk as straight as she could manage under the circumstances.

"Perhaps you might allow me to fetch Master Gaius when we get you there, my Queen?" Edith suggested. She directed them down the hall and toward the bedchamber. Once she guided them in there, the maid added, "Will it be all right if I find him?"

"Yes. Thank you, Edith." Mithian staggered behind the changing screen. She somehow managed to undo the simple dress (well at least by royal standards) without ripping it off. _This is when having magic would be helpful, I'm sure._ She rolled her eyes while pulling on her shift. She ground her teeth and made her way across the area to the bed. _Have faith, Loves. Mother's making sure we're all right._ Somehow she managed to send soothing waves to them. She climbed into the bed and pulled the covers over herself. _Merlin? Please tell me you're almost here!_

 _We are. Edith just met us on the stairs. It'll be just a minute. Sorry,_ Merlin apologized.

She nodded absently. _Guilt_ hammered at her psyche for how she'd yelled at him previously. _You know he cares about the children and you. It's just so aggravating to be like this! I want the children in my arms now. I want to be working with him now. ARGH!_

Another desperate vibe came from the kids.

 _I'm sorry. I know you don't like it when I get frustrated._ She rubbed her belly. _I just want you all out here where I can see you._ She exhaled another calming breath. _Mother loves you._

She stared up at the ceiling. The instants ticked off like hours in her mind. And she waited…..

[Seven Minutes Earlier—Physicians' Chamber]

Two floors below the _scriptorium_ , Merlin inspected his former mentor's herbal stores. Much as he might have in Camelot, he took the lids off of the aromatic herbs. The scents of rosemary, jasmine, lavender and wolfsbane filled his nostrils relaxing him. He breathed deeply allowing his mind and body to relax. He knew he could've been in any one of several other places. He understood that there were royal duties to be performed.

At various points, the clatter of boots outside in the stone passage outside told of others' efforts to needle him with this or that.

Merlin sighed. He rubbed his forehead. He'd stopped going to the garden. Granted he loved it there still. However the courtiers also knew that. They didn't respect his privacy claiming some kingdom matter or some such poppycock. So he ducked into the ultimate refuge short of going to Ealdor, Kilgarrah's cave or even Avalon itself: Gaius' chamber. For a minute, he could lose himself in the past. He could pretend that he was once again that servant, assistant and boy of time gone by.

Gaius sat at his table with his spectacles and a manuscript roll. Occasionally he'd raise a magnifying looking glass to better discern odd symbols and faded letters. The subjects in it fascinated him. Still his mind wasn't all with the task in front of himself. Several times he stole curious glances at the younger man. Unlike the others at the newly reforming court, he'd been around enough royal settings to recognize a king in need of such refuge. Uther, before _Vengeance_ ate his sanity away, had hid in places. Arthur often led patrols and almost jumped at the chance to lead the knights into battle. And now, Merlin was doing the same thing. _And they say the peasant can't be like a noble._ He chuckled to himself. "I believe everything should be in order, _Sire_."

Merlin rolled his eyes. "I'm sure it is. I'm just…."

"You're what, Merlin?" Gaius set his spectacles down on the chipped table. He rolled the manuscript back up. "What's troubling you?"

Merlin glanced up at him. He felt almost naked by the other's assessment. For a brief instant, he wondered if Arthur had felt the same when he'd blurted out some insight or barged into "the royal space" so-to-speak. "Nothing. Everything. It's a lot of prattish governance stuff."

Gaius arched The Eyebrow. "The council meeting seemed to go smoothly this morning. You seemed relaxed enough. I thought you handled the Argyle matter well. What is it?"

"This is going to be really silly," Merlin admitted feeling ridiculous by his need to retreat from the world. He fiddled with his fingers while trying to keep himself in check. He glanced around anxiously.

"Go on. Out with it," Gaius urged exceeding his usual demeanor when addressing a sitting monarch. Of course it was Merlin. He also knew when the younger man needed to be coaxed into such things.

"Gaius, they…they just don't leave me alone!" Merlin blurted out.

"They?" Gaius chuckled. "You mean the courtiers? Merlin, you're a King now. That's part of the job. You have to listen to their needs and concerns."

"Maybe if they didn't act like such prats and idiots, I…." Merlin started to say. Then he had a realization. He could almost hear Arthur saying the same thing to him or maybe about him.

"Yes?" Gaius supposed. _Irony_ twisted a smirk about the corners of his mouth.

"Now I know why Arthur kept calling me an idiot all of the time," Merlin noted.

"Other than you purposefully played one to keep him off of your magic?" Gaius reminded him.

Merlin rolled his eyes. "Yes, yes…but it's because I was bugging him about these issues." He rubbed his forehead. "Guess that it's easier to understand now that I'm in those boots."

"Indeed it would be." Gaius nodded in approval. "You still amaze me, Merlin. Even a year ago, I doubt you would've even acknowledged such things. Well done."

"Mithian's a wonder in that regard." Merlin smiled almost dreamily. "She's taught me so much and opened up the world. I just wish I could do my duty like she does."

"And you miss her sitting at your side while you deal with these matters. Don't you?" Gaius supposed. He smiled. "Yes, Merlin, you do. It's all right. You both have said that you share the rule of this kingdom. You've become accustomed to her guidance and support. She has opened your eyes to bigger responsibilities and understandings. Now you have to steer this ship by yourself for a little while. Don't worry. The Queen is still there with you. She's just adding to her duties now. So are you."

"Yeah being a father to three special kids. Can I handle it?" Merlin wondered.

"I often wondered how I'd handle being a mentor to one let alone three when you first arrived at my door," Gaius jabbed with a bit of warmth. "You were a handful, Merlin. I can't imagine what Hunith went through to keep your magic a secret back in Ealdor."

"Will found out. Others suspected. Maybe they knew. That's why she sent me to you," Merlin reminded him. "Now I have that responsibility." He shook his head. "I don't know how I'm going to handle it."

"You'll rise to the occasion just as you have everything else I'm sure," Gaius assured him. "Oh you'll make mistakes. You and the Queen will have to decide on the best course for them. Still you aren't alone, Merlin, if you _ever_ really were. Remember that your mother, Priestess Freya, Kilgarrah and I are all here for you. You also have a world of friends. We are all here for you."

Just then a sharp knock came from the door.

"I wonder?" Gaius motioned for Merlin to take the corner desk away from the door. He opened it to find Gawain standing there. "Sir Gawain, what can I do for you?"

"Hey, Gaius!" Gawain looked around the passage making sure that nobody could see him. "Umm, do you have my stuff?" His face flushed red.

Gaius smirked with a bit of wry humor. "I can have it in a few minutes. Meantime you can assure our King that he'll be a good father."

"Yeah at least he can have kids," Gawain lamented. He fumed over his own situation which prevented him from doing so.

"Maybe you shouldn't have gone to the tavern so much?" Merlin supposed with a cheeky tone.

Gawain rolled his eyes and groused, "You sound like Brit. You know that? And why aren't you with Mith or listening to those prats? You know they're scourin' the castle lookin' for your arse."

"Our King has a point, Sir Gawain," Gaius noted.

"Besides I'm collecting my thoughts, Gawain," Merlin retorted bluntly.

"Yeah I knew it!" Gawain crowed triumphantly. "Not so easy being the _Princess_ is it?"

Merlin somehow fought off the temptation to change the irreverent knight's armor into a dress. Before he could say anything, a sharp pain echoed through the link. He ground his teeth and grimaced.

"Merlin! Merlin, what is it?" Gaius dropped the pestle abandoning the half-mixed ingredients in their bowl. Within a heartbeat, he was at the sorcerer's side.

 _MERLIN!_ Mithian's voice resonated on the waves of that pain.

"What the bloody devil is it?" Gawain wondered. "Oh he ain't goin' all blanky on us again. Is he?"

Gaius put a hand up to quiet the overly concerned friend. He'd suspected a deeper connection between the couple for some time now. Still he'd respected that secret. "Perhaps. Perhaps you might fetch Lady Hunith to the royal bedchambers? I'd appreciate it."

"Yeah but Merlin. He's…you know?" Gawain hesitated.

"I assure you. I have everything under control," Gaius declared. He motioned toward the door.

"I'll get Hunith and Brit. See you there!" Gawain forgot about his own purpose for being there. He rushed away as if all of the hounds of Hell or perhaps _Responsibility_ itself were on his tail.

Merlin heard none of these things. His attention turned inward to focus on his beloved Queen and their forming family. _Yes? Is it time? Gaius was telling me…._ Merlin cut his reply short. He felt her distress and by proxy, the babies' alarm quite readily. _Oh._

 _Oh and now you understand? Please get Gaius and get here! NOW!_ she retorted sharply.

 _We'll be right there. Can you make it to the bedchamber? Edith should be around,_ he suggested.

 _Oh she is. EVERY MINUTE! SHE TALKS ABOUT HER PORCELAIN EVERY MINUTE IT SEEMS!_ Mithan groused.

The babies, not understanding her pain or anger, increased their own distress. Their thoughts couldn't cope with her intense feelings.

 _Calm down. The children. We don't…._ he advising as soothingly as he could manage with his own jangled nerves.

 _I am well aware of the children, my Prince. Perhaps you might join us SOME TIME TODAY?_ Mithian snapped.

"Merlin, what is it?" Gaius queried with increasing concern. "Is it the Queen?"

"Yes, Gaius. It's time." Merlin turned to him; his expression mixed between joy and fear. "You were right to send Gawain after Mother."

"I thought as much." Gaius dropped a rough cloth over the bowl with its ingredients. He gathered fresh cloths and his spare bowl. "I'll trust Edith to fetch water. Let's go, Merlin."

Merlin nodded numbly. The family's feelings crashed up against his psyche. He felt his children's collected anxiety and dread. He noted Mithian's calming vibes soothing the little minds within herself. He followed Gaius' hustling pace as they ran down the passage. He took the granite stairs two at a time. His mind and heart united in their purpose to be at their companion's side.

 _Have faith, Loves. Mother's making sure we're all right,_ Mithian's voice called to the children.

 _Even in pain, she is amazing!_ Merlin marveled not knowing how his beloved could manage under those circumstances.

"It will be all…right, Merlin. Have faith," Gaius huffed. _Exhaustion_ ate at his elderly joints but he pressed on in the other's wake.

At the top of the stairs, Merlin spied Edith running toward them. "Edith, what of the Queen?" he called.

"My King!" Edith stopped short and curtseyed. "Queen Mithian just sent me to find you. We need Master Gaius!"

"He's right behind me. What of her, Edith?" Merlin struggled to keep his entreaty a request and not a demand.

"It's all right, Edith," Gaius added. "What of Queen Mithian?"

The chambermaid nodded numbly. "She was in the _scriptorium_ when she started having the pains. I brought her to the bedchamber. It's her time I suppose?"

"It is," Gaius deduced. "Now please fetch some water. I'll need to boil and sterilize the equipment and sheets. Please hurry."

"I shall, Master Gaius." She bowed quickly to Merlin. "My lord!" With that she hustled down the stairs and toward the well three flights below.

 _Merlin? Please tell me you're almost here!_ Mithian begged to him.

 _We are. Edith just met us on the stairs. It'll be just a minute. Sorry,_ Merlin apologized. _Gaius just sent her for water from the well._ He turned to Gaius. "Let's go!" His feet ran so fast that they barely touched the stones underneath them. Within two heartbeats, he barged into the chamber. "See? I told you I was almost here," he quipped attempting to lighten the mood.

She snorted. Somehow his presence lessened the pain and reassured their precious burdens. "You…do keep us waiting too much, it seems."

"Yeah well it wasn't intentional. Those courtiers are a real bunch of buggers." He squeezed her hand in his.

"That's why you were in Gaius' chambers?" Her eyebrow arched at him in amusement.

"Yeah. Shoot me. I needed a retreat from it all. You hunt and I…well…." He shrugged. "I guess I'm still not used to all of the court politics."

She chuckled. "No but you're doing a _passable_ job in getting there, my Prince." Her eyes sparkled into his. "Your heart sings to us. Your warmth is a balm even if you tend to take after Arthur in being a royal prat."

"Ouch!" Merlin frowned.

She smirked. "Got you, didn't I?" She gazed down at her belly. "I wish you could just do some trick and spell our babies out of me already. I want to hold them…."

Merlin smiled at that thought.

"And watch you change them."

Merlin sighed; the mood effectively dampened. Having dealt with such soiled things, he really didn't relish the thought. _Still it is a part of being a father. But as King, I do have servants for such things. Maybe have Gawain do it?_ He cracked a grin at the thought of the knight changing the little ones.

 _You forget, Merlin, I can hear your thoughts. I'll make sure we do it *once in a while*. I don't want these children not bonding with us. I shouldn't have to remind you what growing up without a father meant. I know what it means not to have a mother for a great deal if mine. Our children will not suffer as we did,_ Mithian asserted.

 _I know. It's just a big adjustment. I feel so overwhelmed and so unworthy of all of this,_ Merlin pointed out.

A slight pain jarred her. _You're overqualified, Merlin, even if you doubt yourself too much._

At that moment, Merlin heard the door burst open. He saw Gaius, Hunith and Gawain rushing to join them. Edith hustled with an oaken bucket right behind them.

"Thank you, Edith. That will be all," Gaius expressed while accepting the bucket from her. "Gawain, perhaps you might want to fetch Britomart?"

"Yeah. On it!" Gawain glanced at Merlin. Getting a nod from the King, the knight took off again.

"Never seen him run like that except when a tavern's involved," Merlin supposed irreverently.

"He knows Britomart would want to be here for us," Mithian noted. "Wash your hands. I want you right here with Gaius and your mother."

Merlin nodded numbly. He walked over to the bucket and dipped his hands in what was left of the cooling waters. "Thank you, Mother, for being here."

Hunith reassured him, "For my daughter-in-law, my grandchildren and you? I would be nowhere else, Merlin." Her eyes shone affectionately into his. "Now I believe Gaius and I can use some assistance." She poured some water into the cauldron and set over the fire to warm.

"I believe I can," Merlin agreed. He sucked in a deep breath composing his resolve. _Hang on, Little Ones. You'll be out here with us soon enough._

 _Fear_ and _Indecision_ shot back at him in response.

"Breathe, Mithian. It'll be all right." Hunith instructed. She placed a cool cloth on the patient's head.

Merlin's knees nearly buckled from Mithian's next sharp labor pain. He grasped the wall before he fell over. "Wow."

"Something…aren't they?" Mithian supposed with a bit of snark. She allowed another pained breath and a soothing vibe to the kids within herself.

"No need to be impatient. The little ones will come when they will. We just have to wait," Hunith advised. "If they're anything like their father, they'll make us wait a while."

"That figures," Mithian retorted; the cheekiness clearly evident in her voice.

Merlin conceded that point although _Embarrassment_ streaked his cheeks with its crimson hue. "Gaius, maybe we could…?"

"Merlin, one does not simply rush a baby into this world. I'd thought I'd have taught you better than that!" Gaius lectured; the Eyebrow practically lifting his hairline at that point. "Impatience ill suits you." He stuck his head under the sheet.

"Impatience he says. My wife's in pain. My kids are scared. He says I'm impatient," Merlin groused to the air.

"You always have been, Merlin," Hunith reminded him. "It will be all right."

"Seems that's a trait they share with you both," Gaius noted. He rushed across the room and grabbed his medical sack. "Hunith, that water should be boiling."

"Indeed." The matriarch walked across the room. She pulled on the iron hook swinging the cauldron gently from the fire so she could dip the strips of cloth in it. When she'd sanitized them, she brought them over to the bedside. "Here they are."

"Thank you." Gaius accepted them. He set the cooling cloths on the counter.

"ARGH! Master Gaius, I thought this was supposed to take a while! They're scared. I can feel their fear increasing!" Mithian complained.

Merlin rubbed her arm. "It'll be all right. We just have to believe that it will be so."

"I hope…." Mithian ground her teeth. Sweat beaded across her face. _Our family and friends are here, my Loves. We'll be seeing you soon. It will be all right._

"Sooner than I'd like to believe possible," Gaius expressed in disbelief. "The first one's practically poking its foot out. It needs turning! But it can't come out like that!"

"Already?" Hunith gasped.

"As you said, impatience does run in the family," Merlin pointed out.

"And for _some reason_ , they want to see you, Merlin. Can't…think…why. AHHH!" Mithian teased while trying to lighten the mood for all concerned. She spasmed. "They need to come out."

"And they will. Calm yourself," Hunith soothed.

"No. We need to get them out." Gaius ran his finger under his chin. He'd seen a pregnancy like this one twice before. He recalled the pronounced labors. He also remembered that the babies were all stillborn. He didn't like rushing the natural course of things. Still he would not hesitate again and lose his own family like that.

Merlin slumped onto a stool. The sharp pains rendered him incapable of standing. "Can we…do what they do with horses, Gaius?"

"Cut them out? Merlin, it will kill her! Stop that!" Hunith lectured in horror.

"I agree. Queen Mithian would never survive the ordeal. I can't," Gaius added almost conceding the defeat.

"No! These babies will be born. I'll do my duty if it kills me!" Mithian insisted demonstratively. She glared at Merlin. _DO IT!_

Merlin bowed his head. _I don't want to lose you, Mithian. I can't….I…._

 _Merlin, it will be all right. Use your magic. Can you do like Freya does and open a portal? That might do the trick. No cuts or anything except for the cords,_ Mithian proposed.

Merlin nodded numbly. He breathed in deeply. His fingers sparked with magical energies as he placed them on his wife's stomach. He invoked, _"_ _D_ _oras fosgailte!_ _"_

"Merlin, what are you doing?" Gaius questioned.

"Opening her womb without cutting. Just get ready," Merlin insisted. His eyes glowed and he repeated the spell, _"_ _D_ _oras fosgailte!_ _"_

Mists seemed to spill forth from his hand. They dispelled with the barriers of skin and womb.

Fluid spewed forth greeting Merlin for his efforts. He grimaced and wiped it away with the back of his hand before continuing. Then he peered through them. He followed the little minds' connection to their source. Then he spied his three precious ones struggling therein. He noted that two of them were turned the wrong way. _It's me. Father's here_ , he advised them.

"Well? Can you see them?" Mithian spat through her own pain.

"Yes! Yes I can!" Merlin informed her. He grabbed a clean sheet. "Gaius, Mother, get ready!" He gently reached into the space and scooped out one upside down baby.

"I have the baby," Hunith noted. She immediately grabbed a clean cloth and cleaned it. "It's a boy!"

"A boy…our son," Mithian dreamily realized.

"Thanks!" Merlin repeated the procedure. He gently lifted the second baby from the womb and handed it to Gaius.

"Amazing!" Gaius admired while accepting the baby. He immediately began wiping the fluid off and helping the little one's lungs to clear. "You have a daughter as well."

Once more, Merlin reached into the open portal. He picked up the last infant reassuring it as he did so of his love and concern. He handed that baby off to Hunith as well. "Gaius, can you cut the cords so I can close that portal?"

"What? Where are they?" Mithian demanded.

"In a minute!" Merlin urged while trying to be patient. "Gaius!"

"Yes, yes!" Gaius severed the cords with a sterilized knife. "Perhaps you might finish it, Merlin?"

Merlin frowned. His eyes glowed anew. _"_ _C_ _ùird leigheas!_ _"_ He watched as the spell made the severed cords' ends glow.

Mithian jumped at the tingling sensation. "Oh! What was that? Merlin!"

"Almost done, Dear," Merlin noted tersely. By now sweat dampened his hair and beaded across his face. He exhaled a pained breath and closed his hand into a fist.

In response, the mists billowed away leaving Mithian's midsection in perfect condition. No scar or inflammation remained to tell of the procedure.

Merlin huffed in ragged breaths. The effort had taxed him beyond his previous limits. Still he made his eyes meet Mithian's. "It's done. You're safe." He winced at the sudden piercing wails echoing off of the chamber. "And it seems so are the kids."

Mithian smirked. "So it would seem. You always come through…even if you like to dawdle in the process."

Merlin rolled his eyes. Despite the barb, his heart skipped at her teasing. "Then I suppose you might like to wait to see your children, my Lady?"

"Don't you _even_ think that!" Mithian's eye brow intimidated the onlookers.

Still Merlin smiled. "Got you back. Of course not." He gently kissed her forehead. Then he brought each baby over. "Mother held that one first and then his brother."

"Arthur and Rodor," Mithian pronounced while accepting each one in turn. "Their names are Arthur and Rodor." _Hello, you two. I told you I'd be here. Now I can see you as well as feel you. I love you._

"And your daughter awaits you as well," Gaius noted while gently holding the swaddled infant.

Mithian smiled warmly. _And you, Mistress of my Heart, welcome!_ She took the baby in her arms setting her beside her brethren. "Our daughter. As we agreed, Merlin?"

"As we agreed." Merlin nodded. "Freya." He smiled at the triplets. _Hello, Princes and Princess. We love you._ His heart pitter pattered and warmed at the sight of their new family before himself. His breath caught. Perhaps it would hit him later. Still, for the moment, he only felt bliss and love. He looked down at Mithian, soulmate, beloved wife, mother of their children and Queen of his heart and realm. _I love you._

 _And I you, my Prince. Thank you. I'm not an orphan any longer,_ Mithian expressed.

 _You never were. And now you'll never be again,_ Merlin admonished gently. He kissed her. His mind wiping hers with its affection much as a physician would the forehead with a cool cloth. He held Arthur and Rodor in his arms. "You two are going to be a handful. Of course you'll treat your mother and sister properly too. We'll all love each other." Then he touched Freya's nose. "And that goes for you too."

Mithian giggled. "You'll spoil them yet." She didn't want to fall asleep fearing that it was all a dream. "I'm tired but I don't want to sleep."

"It's all right. We'll make sure they're all right. Right now, you need rest," Merlin advised her.

"I'll watch them," Hunith noted. "You do as Merlin says. It'll be all right."

"All right. Just wake me if they get hungry?" Mithian requested.

"Of course. I can't certainly feed them," Merlin supposed irreverently.

"I suppose not although it would be _amusing_ to watch you try, my Prince. Just try not to let Gawain show them the tavern in the meantime?"Mithian retorted with an equal amount of mirth in her voice. She closed her eyes and relented to _Morpheus'_ insistent slumber.

Merlin gazed down lovingly on the three little faces. He shook his head. "I'm a father. I'm really a father."

"Yes, Merlin. And I'm a grandmother," Hunith declared. She rubbed his shoulders. "It's like Mithian told you, you always rise to the occasion. You saved four lives today, you know."

Merlin quirked an eyebrow at the older woman.

"She's right," Gaius agreed. "I've seen two births like that. Both times the babies all died. Only one of the two mothers survived. Queen Mithian had made her choice. I'm glad I didn't have to operate like that. She would never have survived."

"I'm glad too. Mithian suggested the mists." Merlin smiled. "See what I told you back in your chambers, Gaius?"

"I know, Merlin. Still it's good to see you do too," Gaius concurred. "Let's get these children of yours properly cleaned and swaddled."

At that minute, Gawain and Britomart burst into the chamber.

"You're late, Gawain. Kind of missed the big moment," Merlin sassed while rocking Freya in his arms.

"Bloody blazes! They're born _already_?" Gawain stared incredulously at him.

"I missed it?" Britomart asked numbly. "Labor usually takes longer than that! What happened?"

"The Queen had a severe labor. Two of the children needed to be turned. Merlin used magic to save them all," Gaius explained. _Pride_ showed itself through his eyes toward the young King. "Well done, Merlin."

"Thank you, Gaius. Thank you all," Merlin expressed. He grinned at the snoozing bundle in his arms. "This is Princess Freya."

"Her brothers are over here," Hunith noted while walking over with the other children. "Prince Rodor's the oldest boy. Prince Arthur's the youngest by a few hairs. Rodor's on the right."

"You're an honorary uncle now, Gawain. Do try and be a good role model," Merlin indicated.

"Sppt! I'm _always_ a good role model!" Gawain insisted. Seeing the group's collective stares, he asked in exasperation, "What?"

"We all have to grow into such roles, you Muttonhead," Britomart chided albeit affectionately for her rogue. She smiled at the little faces. "My lady finally has her heart's desire." _Joy_ 's tearswet her eyes and drizzled over her cheeks. "Thank you, Sire. Thank you for granting her most desperate wish."

Merlin sighed. "You're welcome, Britomart. She does the same for me every day." His eyes sparkled at Mithian. "If this is a dream, don't wake me up."

"Don't wake any of us up," Gawain agreed. "Congrats, Merlin. Now can you stop doubtin' yourself?" He held out his hand.

"Maybe someday," Merlin conceded while shaking his friend's hand. He reveled in the moment. Perhaps there would be rain and storms in the times ahead. For now, however, he basked in _Fortuna_ 's gentle light. He reveled in his new family.

Now he was truly complete…..


	86. Sentiments for Freya

Chapter 86 [A Few Hours Later]

Mithian stirred from her sleep. She'd slept deeply and freely allowing herself to relax. She smiled taking in deep and relaxing breaths. Her eyes blinked readjusting to the flickering torchlight and _Dusk_ 's fading light outside. She stretched her arms allowing _Tension_ 's last stiffness to vanish. Her nose sniffed lavender and some valerian root in the air. She didn't hear the babies' cries in the vicinity. She panicked for a minute. _My babies! Where? Arthur? Rodor? Freya?_

A few floors beneath her, the children's psychic signature reached her.

 _Why aren't they here?_ She bit her lip.

 _Gaius and I have them downstairs in his chambers. We wanted you to rest undisturbed_ , Merlin reassured her telepathically. _The children are fine. We'll bring them right up._

She grimaced. _Merlin has everything under control. I didn't. I can't believe I doubted things that quickly!_ She stared at the ceiling. _Still is it wrong for a mother to want her babies around herself? Can I be blamed for that?_ She frowned in doubt. Then her skin dimpled. She felt a slight chill in the air.

"Good. You're awake."

Mithian sat up to find Freya standing there. "Freya? Sorry I didn't see or feel you there just now."

"I've been keeping watch on you from Avalon," Freya replied. With a wave of her hand, she dissipated the mist portal behind herself. "After the delivery, we wanted you to rest and regain your strength."

"Merlin's idea?" Mithian supposed.

"All of _our_ ideas actually. Merlin's such a worrier. His mind's never stopped thinking of you," Freya noted with a smile. "Mithian, before they come in, I wanted to thank you again for your kindness. I can't believe…"

"Can't believe what? That you're our daughter's namesake? You've earned that, Freya. Again, _thank you_ for everything. What you're doing right now just makes the point," Mithian affirmed with a smile. She glanced at the chamber's door. "Speaking of my Chief Worrier, I believe he and the others are at the door. Can you let them in?"

"Of course." Freya opened the door to find Merlin and Gaius bearing the three babies in a basket apiece. "Mithian's looking forward to that family visit, Merlin. Glad you stopped worrying long enough to clean and tend to them." She smirked at him.

Merlin rolled his eyes. "I'm outnumbered! I try to be a good husband and father. I worry about everyone. I even managed to change the babies."

 _Well good! You'll have plenty more practice,_ Mithian snarked back albeit good naturedly. _I want to see our babies!_

 _Complain! Complain!_ Merlin teased while carrying Arthur and Little Freya to her. "We have the first two."

"And here is their brother," Gaius declared while setting Rodor down at her side. "All are washed, clean and in good health, Milady."

"I appreciate that sentiment, Master Gaius. Thank you," Mithian expressed with a smile. She sipped on the goblet of water next to herself. She felt the cool liquid soothing her parched throat. Then she glanced at the three pairs of eyes looking up at her. _Hello! Has Father treated you well? Has he? I hope so!_

Freya cooed and opened her dark eyes.

Arthur yawned. He blinked at her before closing his eyes again.

Rodor cried hungrily at her.

 _You all do have your own personalities. Don't you?_ She quirked an eyebrow at Merlin. "I don't suppose you've fed them?"

"I wanted their first meal to be from you directly. Let you bond with them," Merlin insisted.

Mithian smiled allowing her eyes to shine into his in gratitude for his consideration. "And I appreciate that, my Prince." She drew Rodor and Freya close to herself. "Maybe though we might have this time with the children?"

"Of course, Milady," Gaius concurred. He bowed. "If you need me, you only have to call." With that he departed.

"And we are ready in Avalon if you should have need as well. Thank you for honoring me so," Freya assured them.

"Thank you for being such a tremendous friend, Freya. You are and always will be a part of our family," Merlin told her. He embraced her warmly.

"And I thank you for that too, Merlin. It's nice to be wanted," Freya assessed. With a wave to Mithian and the children, she disappeared in a puff of mist.

"You do attract the most interesting friends, Merlin. I have to say that," Mithian teased. "Sit by me and support them if you would?"

"Yeah. That's sounds great." Merlin sat on the bedside and beamed with warmth and pride at his wife. On the cusp of another family moment, she'd assumed the role of regal matriarch with dignity and grace.

And in such ways, their royal family began….


	87. Gawain's Discovery in the Woods

Chapter 87

[Woods Just Beyond Whitgate]

Gawain urged his horse through the forest at a rapid gallop away from the city. _Frustration_ consumed him. _Guilt_ ate at his heart. He couldn't believe he'd let Britomart down so egregiously. Hadn't he earned those tavern celebrations? Didn't he deserve to be around all of those girls? _I fought hard enough! I should have fun, right?_ He ground his teeth and urged the steed onward.

Nobody said that having said fun should cost him said chance to have kids. _Right?_

Almost in response, a crackle of thunder echoed from above. The slight spitting of rain intensified into a steady downpour.

He grumbled and slapped the reins again. He had no wish to go back and deal with the world. At least not yet…..

[A Few Miles Away]

[A/N: Yes, it's late in the game but our last cast member has finally wandered onto the scene!]

The trees billowed in the early spring breeze. A few early buds perked on branch and stem alike. Melting snow and chill rains left the ground a muddy mess at that point.

A slender girl limped her way up the path. She leaned heavily on the gnarled walking stick under her left arm. The damp rags clinging to her skin offered no comfort and little cover from the elements. Thus she shivered with each dwindling stride. She barked not even bothering to cover her mouth any longer.

Frankly it had been so long since anyone had cared….

She glanced up at the pitiless sky. A spit of rain hit her in the forehead drizzling down her cheek and watering down her own tears.

 _Whitgate. Maybe if I can find some little alley to live there._ She pulled herself onward. She ignored _Hunger_ 's siren call. She bore her throat's burning with as much grace as she could manage. She felt the numbness creeping up her left leg. Five steps…then ten later….she had to rest. She released ragged short breaths in frustration. _I'm so close!_

Around her, she felt the wind blow a little harder. Its chill seemed a bit icier. The rain came down a bit harder.

 _Why now?_ She scampered off the trail in search of cover. She looked about for some brush or a low lying tree that would offer some little bit of protection. The trees offered some cover but not much. Fortunately she did find some sizeable brush by pure circumstance. She shivered as she pressed into it managing cover against the elements but yet maintaining an eye on the road.

A horse's hooves could be heard splattering up the trail.

 _A rider? Can it be?_ The girl forced herself to emerge into the cold wet conditions. Her mind wrestled with letting herself be known to him or her. Would the passerby be a rescuer? Would he or she be a highwayman? Or worse? She sneezed loudly. She trembled barely managing to stay on her feet. _What would Mother and Father say? Then again if our village wasn't destroyed, I wouldn't be alone!_

Her growling stomach, parched throat and weakness decided the day in the end.

She hobbled to the path's edge. _Please don't let me miss my chance!_ She glanced up and down the path urgently; her eyes seeking the other.

Almost immediately, Gawain rounded the bend by the brush. The developing weather made it hard to see. His mind still swam with the details related to his situation. He didn't notice the girl at first.

His horse did however. The steed reared at the sudden shock of a strange person out in the middle of nowhere.

"Whoa! What the blimey Devil's goin' on? I…" Gawain pulled up on the reins. He glared about while trying to ascertain the cause. Then he spied the strange girl wavering on her walking stick. "Hey! What are you doing out here?"

She bit her lip. "Forgive me, Sir Knight." She quaked in terror fearing his wrath for trespassing along the King's road. She feared being thrown in the dungeons, sent to a workhouse or worse yet, a brothel. "I…I…mean you…no harm."

His countenance softened. "Course you don't, Miss." He dismounted. "Bloody Hell! You're soaked through!" He felt her forehead. "You're burning up too." He looked at her. "Where you going that you'd be out here like this?"

"I'm…I'm heading for Whitgate. I want to…to…find work and…a place…place to stay," she informed him. Her eyes still remained averted from his and riveted to the muddy road underneath.

He drew his cloak closer about himself. As much as he would've liked to keep riding and work his issues out, _Responsibility_ 's yoke bore down on his shoulders. He could almost feel Britomart's frustration and worrying. He understood Merlin and Mithian would send other knights to make sure he was all right. He got that he would have to go back eventually. The girl's plight cut at his heart.

She needed Gaius _now_.

"Whitgate huh? Well you're in luck, Miss. I'm heading back that way," he assured her.

"I thank you, Sir Knight, but I…I…can't pay you! I…I…" She hacked fiercely. She tried to suck more air in her burning lungs. She finally swayed in the stiff breeze. Her eyes blinked and finally closed. Her legs finally gave out underneath herself.

Before she could hit the muddy turf or road, he caught her in his arms. He frowned. _How the Hell is a child out in this?_ He arched an eyebrow. He cast a skeptical glance down the road toward Camelot. _Couldn't any of the taverns have given her a meal or let her work?_ He shivered as the damp air elicited a shiver from him. _We can worry about that stuff later! Right now, she needs help!_ He put her prone form over the front of his saddle. Then he pulled himself up behind her. He sat her up so that her back was against him. "I'm getting you that help. I can worry about the other rubbish later! YAH!" He spurred his horse back toward the capital as fast as the latter could manage in the driving wet. His eyes kept careful watch over his passenger's condition. He knew when someone was deathly ill and she definitely was that.

Within minutes, he'd cleared the woods and bore down on Whitgate. Emerging out of the gathering fog, he bellowed to the men on watch. "HEY! COMING THROUGH! LET IT DOWN ALL RIGHT?" He pulled his hood down to reveal his own dampened and drenched features.

The sentry knights lowered the drawbridge allowing him to press on.

Gawain pressed on galloping fast and hard. His horse's hooves clopped quickly over the cobblestones clearing the twists and turns within the lower town in record time. He cleared the arch and then made his way through the upper town and the citadel ahead. Reaching the great stone fortress at cobbles' end, he pulled up on the reins again. "HEY, WHOA!"

The horse stopped and let out a terse neigh in response.

"Yeah? Sorry too! We got an emergency! Deal with that!" Gawain groused deducing the animal's meaning. He rolled his eyes and jumped down from the saddle with his passenger in his arms.

The heavy wooden doors swung open allowing Ywain and Galahad to rush out. They'd only seen a rider pressing as if Hell itself was on his tail up to the citadel's gates. Accordingly they wanted to insure all was well.

"Sir Gawain? What is this? Who's the girl?" Galahad pressed.

"Beats me. I found her limping and shivering on the road about five miles from here. She's burning up with fever. She doesn't look like she's eaten in a few days at least. Help me get her to Gaius," Gawain retorted.

"Of course," Ywain agreed while leading the way up the granite stairs toward Gaius' chambers and the care their young charge needed therein…..


	88. Girl's Story and Gawain's Ghosts

Chapter 88 [Physician's Chambers—An Hour Later]

Gaius stood over his feverish patient with concern. His own diagnosis had confirmed Gawain's observations. She'd collapsed due to exhaustion. _Hunger_ growled at him like a starving pit bull from her stomach. _Thirst_ withered her mouth like a parched plant in baked soil under the arid desert sun. _Lament's_ tears dried salty trails on her cheeks and moaned protests from her pained heart. Upon washing her, he'd discovered and treated inflammation on her arms and legs. He couldn't believe her condition. He stalked back across the chamber toward the desk. There he wet his own mouth with a cup of water. He brought the cup over and held it to her mouth.

Slowly the liquid flowed from the wooden vessel and past her lips. _Refreshment_ washed its soothing way breaking _Thirst_ 's arid vice over her mouth and throat.

"Where'd you find her again?" he asked expectantly.

Gawain shrugged. His hair lay in a frazzled mop. He slurped anxiously on a cup of tea. Rather than the soaked cloak drying by the fire, he'd changed into a spare robe. He ripped off a mouthful of bread from the quarter-loaf at his side and stuffed it in his mouth. Then he gulped from his tea again before answering, "On the road side about five miles from here. She seemed more like a drenched rat than a person. Sorry. Couldn't let her die like that."

"No I'd expect not," Gaius concurred while drawing a blanket over her still-shivering body. The Eyebrow arched. "For the cold to have penetrated as far as it has, I suspect she's been out in the elements for some time."

"Blimey! You don't think she's been out _there_ all winter, do you?" Gawain pressed. He grimaced. He could well imagine the handicapped child struggling through the snow and wind. Granted it'd been a mild season by all accounts. Still there'd been a couple of bad storms. Snow had blanketed the ground covering the berries and other food sources. "Where are her parents?"

Gaius frowned. "There are several possibilities, Gawain. She could have run away for any one of several reasons. They could have sent her here although I find that option unlikely given the state of her leg." He shook his head. "No. Poor girl's frightened and sad. Something drove her away from her home and into those woods like a frightened animal."

"Bloody bugger!" Gawain brought his fist down on the table rattling everything on it. "Didn't Merlin and Mith build those taverns to stop stuff like this?"

"Gawain, I can appreciate…." Gaius started while motioning toward her again.

"Yeah I get it. Sorry, I…." Gawain put his hands up defensively. "I just can't believe people would let her starve like that."

"Maybe she didn't know, Gawain. We can't tell," Gaius noted. He didn't want to entertain the other possibility that the knight was considering. He didn't want to imagine how people could be so cruel to let a child such as this one starve because of her disability.

"Yeah well, she couldn't have been _that_ good at hiding, Gaius. I don't buy that load of bullocks!" Gawain snapped tersely before settling down.

Gaius exhaled sharply. "I wasn't saying that. When she awakens, we can ask her. "Still I doubt she would have made it another week without your aid. You did well to bring her here." A sharp rapping came from the door. "Now who?" He ambled over and eased the door open to find Britomart standing there with a steaming bowl on a tray. "Lady Britomart, this is a surprise."

"Sir Ywain told the King and Queen. She let me know that Sir Gawain had returned. Is he well? I've…I've been so worried," she explained. "King Merlin sent this bowl to the little one with kindest regards. Can we feed it to her?"

He smiled at the gesture knowing Merlin's generosity well. "I suspect he would. Come in please. Our patient sleeps at the moment. Gawain's drying himself out and having tea. He won't move from her side."

"Truly?" Britomart queried in disbelief. She observed her husband watching intently…almost desperately….the girl's chest rising and falling. She could see him wiping the girl's brow off before replacing the wet rag on her head with a fresh one. She swiped a tear away from her own eye at the sight before herself.

"As hard as it is to believe, Milady, Gawain does have a mature side to him. I don't have to tell you how much he cares for us all," Gaius declared. He ushered her into the chamber and closed the door behind them. "Gawain, it seems we…."

Before the elderly physician could finish his statement, Britomart had set the bowl down on the table and rushed across the room to the other knight's side. She threw her arms around his neck. "Gawain, are you all right? I was worried when you took off like that!"

"Hey, Brit, I…." Gawain normally would have put up some resistance not to seem weak or soft in public at least. At this point, given his own frustration with their situation and the girl's condition, he really didn't care. He bowed his head. "I…I found her out there."

"That's what Ywain and Galahad told the court." She wanted to lecture him up and down for riding off in a huff as he had. "You didn't get yourself a chill or anything, did you?"

"Bloody blazes! I'm fine, Woman!" Gawain snapped in spite of himself. He jumped off the bench and considered the prone girl. He bowed his head. "I…I didn't mean that. I'm sorry." He sighed heavily. "I just don't get it! Some arse threw this kid away! There are those of us who'd want her!"

"I know," Britomart reassured him. Normally she would've got right in his face for a response like that. Still she understood the underlying cause of his frustration. She could clearly see that he blamed himself for their inability to have a family. "I care about her of course. I can think about you too, you Oaf."

"I get that, Brit." Gawain squeezed her hand. He looked deeply into her eyes. "I just wish…."

"You wish what?" She probed his eyes for some hidden meaning therein. Then she saw the desire and longing blazing away hotter than any torch. She bit her lip and glanced at the girl. "I think I know what it is."

"I figured you would." Gawain hugged her shoulders. "She and I both found each other, Brit. I'd be still riding somewhere stewing in my juices. She'd be freezing herself to death out there. Maybe there's something to that?"

"There are few accidents in this world, Gawain," Gaius interjected. "Still let's get her back to health first. Shall we? I am certain Merlin will want to get at the heart of the matter."

"No doubt of that." Gawain rubbed his wife's arm. He sprang up from the bench again. He paced about the area. His eyes narrowed. He remembered his father's lord casting his mother and him away after the elder's death…..

…his eyes stared at the far wall but he didn't see that….

…his ears didn't hear either Gaius or Britomart….

He saw himself patting down his mother's grave once again. He felt the rain drenching him through to the skin and bone. He clenched his fists and quivered.

"Master Gaius, what?" Britomart asked with a combination of fear and uncertainty.

"She's prompting him to remember his past." Seeing her curious expression, Gaius continued, "Before he came to us, Gawain had more than a few traumatic experiences. He shared with Merlin…excuse me, King Merlin, and me about what happened to his family. King Lancelot has also heard the tale as well." He rubbed his temples.

"What about his past?" Britomart pressed. "He won't talk much about his family. Does this have anything to do with why he's so irreverent sometimes?"

"Everything. He wears a mask. Still he disdains nobles save those who prove themselves to him." Gaius shook his head. "Apparently his father died in battle. The lord of the manor had little use for the surviving hangers-on." He exhaled sharply. "The lord cast Gawain and his mother out."

"Goddess, no!" Britomart stared. Her jaw dropped. The revelation struck even her sharp tongue dumb and silent.

"He survived as best he could. His mother died in an epidemic." Gaius frowned. "The village doctor wouldn't treat her. Gawain worked little jobs but didn't have enough money." He shook his head. "He watched his mother wither away. Then he buried her." He exhaled sharply.

"So he sees himself in her," Britomart realized. She clearly saw the haunted look imbedded on his face.

"I would say so," Gaius affirmed.

Britomart set her jaw. She forced her own deep-seated reactions down. Then she hustled across the chamber. "Gawain? Gawain! It's all right. We're here. It's all right!"

"No!" He shuddered and stiffened.

She grabbed onto him. "Oh no you don't! You're not alone now. I'm here."

"Nobody cares! All right? NOBODY CARES!" Gawain bellowed absently; _Rage_ urging him as it would a ventriloquist dummy. He struggled in her grasp.

"Stop running! You don't have to any more!" his wife pleaded. " _Please! Let me in!_ We can do something now! We can stop it from happening again! Do you hear me?"

Gawain shuddered in silent rage. His eyes watered with unspoken tears. "Can't…can't….let it happen…."

"It won't. The King and Queen will look into it. You know him. I know her. They'll want it stopped," Britomart told him. "What good are their reforms if people don't adhere to them? They will make sure they change."

"And how's that? Merlin and Mith' can't be everywhere! They can't save everyone!" Gawain insisted. "Gwen and Lance can't. Percy can't. Oh Hell! Why do I care? Why?" He braced himself with a hand on the table.

Within a heartbeat, a touch of something made Gawain jump.

"Don't cry, Sir Knight. Please?" the little girl requested in a whisper.

"You're awake!" Gawain cheered. Much as he might a bird with a broken wing, he gently cradled her in a hug.

"Yes, my Lord. S…rry…." The little girl blinked her eyes open. She tensed. "Wh…re are we?"

"You're in Whitgate, Little One," Gaius assured her. "Sir Gawain found you in the woods. He brought you here a few hours ago. Could you take some soup?"

"Aye, _Sirrah_. I'd like some if…it's no trouble. Don't want…anyone taking time….for me." She hacked spitting up phlegm. "I…make mess."

"It's quite all right," Gaius assured her. He wiped her face off with another cloth. "I'm quite content to help you, my Dear. Do you have a name?"

"Aye, _Sirrah,_ I'm Marie…Marie of Haverston." Her mouth watered at the scent of the beef broth. Her stomach growled again.

Britomart and Gawain stared at the little girl. They knew Meleagant had devastated the village in question on his way to Richmont. While just inside of Whitgate's borders, the hamlet had lain in the tyrant's destructive swath. They'd both seen the burning buildings. Their noses had clogged from the hideous and toxic fumes rising from the carnage.

"It's all right. You're safe now. Ain't nothing happening now," Gawain assured her. "Can you sit up?" He guided the bowl of broth to her mouth. "Careful now. Slow sips. Got it?"

Marie wanted to follow his advice. Still her hunger pushed her to gulp down the hot broth. "Thank you."

"Hey. It's okay. You just rest. You're safe," Gawain reassured her.

"Thank you, Sir Gawain. Too kind." Marie kissed his hand in gratitude before she collapsed back to sleep once again.

Britomart wiped the tears from her eyes. She couldn't believe how this scenario was playing out. _Unbelievable!_ From what she had heard just now combined with what they'd seen in Haverston after the battle, she could well imagine Marie was the only survivor of the carnage. Perhaps the girl had been picking berries in the woods or something like that when Meleagant's army slaughtered, hacked and burned its way through the hamlet in question. She imagined the horror of finding her family dead. And that was before slowly limping her way across leagues and leagues to get there. _As Gawain said, they found each other._ She glanced toward the ceiling and the royal chambers above that. _Would our lord and lady be willing to let us take her in?_

"Perhaps you might get some rest, Gawain?" Gaius suggested. "I will let you know if there's any change."

Gawain nodded numbly. He forced himself to get up from his perch. "Sleep well, Little One. I'll be around. Come on, Brit. I need something to eat after this."

"We'll get something from the kitchen. Then you're going to bed. No arguments. You hear me?" Britomart insisted.

Gawain shot Gaius a pleading look.

"She is a healer _and_ your wife, Gawain. Don't look to me for help in that regard," Gaius declared with a smirk for them both. He shooed him with a motion of his hand.

"At least someone has sense. Thank you, Master Gaius," Britomart expressed. She took Gawain's hand firmly in her own. "Come along! I won't see you sick or starving because of your thickheadedness!"

"Takes one to know one!" Gawain retorted as they disappeared into the hall. "OW! What was that for?"

"You have no sense!" Britomart's voice echoed back in retort.

"Those two. Honestly!" Gaius rolled his eyes. He pushed the heavy door shut with great effort. Then he smiled warmly at his sleeping patient. "You're all safe now. Rest assured of that." He surveyed the tomes on his shelf. He pulled a rouge colored tome from its place and flipped it open. Somewhere a cure for her condition would be found.

In that, Gaius had faith and determination…..


	89. Marie's Hearing

Chapter 89 [Two Days Later—Throne Room]

[A/N: Mithian's not messing around in this case. Read on and find out what happens!]

Marie limped down the passage nervously. She trembled. Her eyes flitted about the area like an abused animal. Granted, she appreciated the hospitality. Her stomach didn't growl any more. The rest had allowed her a little time to heal at least and regain some strength.

Still _Fear_ dogged her over every stone in that passage….

 _Why do the King and Queen want to see me? I'm just a poor beggar from no where! I can't even walk straight. I can't work or do anything. They'll probably send me away again._ She bowed her head.

"Marie? What is it? Have we upset you?" Britomart wondered from beside the little girl.

"No, my Lady. Forgive me. I…I…don't mean any disrespect. I'm glad Sir Gawain found me. I'm taking too much of your time. The King and Queen will want me to leave," Marie lamented.

Gawain snorted. "Say _what?_ " He stopped short. His eyes furrowed. His eyebrow arched at the patient. He stooped down. "No the King and Queen won't kick you out, Kid. Ain't happening."

Marie sniffed. She wiped a tear away. "The adults always push me aside. I can't keep up because of my dumb leg. I can't work in the fields. I can't haul stuff. They say I'm useless."

"Well they're just _dumb_. Look, I don't care if you have that leg. You're tough and a survivor. And if you were so useless, you wouldn't be here right now," Gawain countered. Seeing Marie's confusion, he continued, "You were picking berries in the woods when the garbage happened. Right?"

"Right." Marie stared at him. Her eyes questioned his logic.

"You were picking them to help your family. That doesn't sound so dumb to us. It means you're pitching in and pulling your weight as best you can. We all have things to deal with. How we overcome the problems defines us as people," Britomart assured her. She pulled Marie into a tight embrace. "And we think you're special."

"Bloody right we do," he affirmed. "And you've been helping me too. You make us happy just by being awake and walking with us. I don't have to carry you."

"But I limp," Marie insisted.

"You're making your way," he told her. "Look, who's to say you have to walk all over the place or pull things around to work? You could be a seamstress or a tailor. You might be a good cook. Gaius could maybe use an apprentice?"

Marie's eyes brightened at those suggestions. "Oh I like picking herbs! I know a lot of them and berries and leaves and…." Then she clammed up. "There I go again. Sorry."

"Sorry? For what?" He sat down on the stone floor and looked up at Marie. "You enjoy something. Well _great_! Why'd you get that way?"

Marie bowed her head. "I speak before I'm spoken to. Gets me in trouble. Back home, they don't like it." Her face turned almost ashen as she recalled the past. "They kept threatening to send me to the evil troll on the hill."

"Evil troll?" Britomart asked allowing both _Exasperation_ and _Anger_ to color her tone.

"Yeah he's a big ugly troll that dresses in red. He takes bad kids away and they never see their families again. He hurts people. Hurt my village. I…I'm scared," Marie explained. She sobbed and started to cry.

He hugged her against himself. "Shh! It's okay." He of course grasped that she was talking about Meleagant. "The troll's dead. A good King sent him away. Now he and the good Queen rule on the hill."

"Sir Gawain, the troll kills everything!" Marie doubted.

He laughed. "Well he sure tried to kill the good King, Queen and me!" He shrugged at Britomart who rolled her eyes.

"That's because you don't have the sense to stay out of trouble," his wife groused low.

He sighed. "Anyhow, Marie, the bad troll is gone." He made a sweeping gesture with his hands. "POOF!"

"And you know this King's good?" Marie pushed the point.

"Which one? Both our King and that one are great friends. King Percival and King Merlin are fair and good guys. They want the best for everyone. And I mean _everyone_." He poked her nose gently. Then he stood. "Come on. They're waiting for us." He held out his hand. "Go in together? I hear there's strength in numbers." His eyes sparkled. He smiled warmly at her.

"Okay!" Marie grabbed onto him. She buried her face in his leg. "Thanks for being so nice. I like being special."

"Well you are." He hugged her as well. Then he glanced toward the approaching guards. "Sorry, Guys. Miss Marie needed a moment before we all go in." He took her hand. "Ready?"

"We're here with you. You'll see. The King and Queen are really nice. Just act grown up and polite," Britomart advised pleasantly with an expectant look toward her husband.

"Yeah whatever." Gawain allowed himself a warm chuckle. Then he turned to the other knights. "Okay. Lead on!"

The two knights nodded knowing better than to argue with Gawain or Britomart over such a thing. They quietly ushered the trio toward their waiting audience with the monarchs and the court.

[Throne Room—Five Minutes Earlier]

Mithian enjoyed the feel of sitting on the throne again. Granted she did enjoy the visits with the triplets. She loved having her 'special servant' doting on her again as he had during her times at Camelot's royal court. Still she wanted to be back before the court and serving the people again. She wanted to hear cases and guide Nemeth's course along with Merlin.

 _You feeling all right? You seem anxious,_ Merlin pointed out. _Anxiety_ over any potential issues with her situation ate at him.

 _I am as I was the last twenty times you asked, my Prince_. She tapped her fingers on the throne's arm rest. She knew he cared and that's why he asked. But did he have to do so every five minutes (literally)? Her eyes scanned the room. She noted the council members (minus Gawain and Britomart) stood to their left as did Lord Brumenwald to Merlin's right. She saw the other nobles standing before them.

Between the assembled nobles and their monarchs, a single stocky man stood stock-still. His salt and pepper hair reached to his shoulders. His dark eyes glinted intently meeting Mithian's for their part. He maintained _Serenity's_ mask almost perfectly. His mind wondered about the nature of this summons. He'd kept the riff raff out of the court's rest stop along the northwest road. Had he not? He'd kept it clean. He'd made sure there was food. Was it a crime to insist people pay? _What did I do?_ He glanced around to see if there were any accusers but found none. "Your Highnesses, with due respect, might I inquire as to the nature of our assembly? Your time is valuable." He bowed maintaining a degree of respect. _As is mine._

Merlin frowned. "Patience, Rivers. All will be very clear soon." Despite the other's composure, he could clearly read Rivers' emotions. _Arthur and Uther would've dismissed him already and been done with it._ He saw the doors open from the hall.

The two guards entered reverently. They bowed at the waist. Then they stepped aside allowing Gawain, Britomart and Marie to enter the chamber.

The knight and lady escorted the younger girl toward the thrones. They allowed Marie to stop a few times to catch her breath.

"I'm slowing things down. I shouldn't be here," Marie doubted low.

"The King and Queen know about you. They understand," Britomart assured her in a whisper. "Now come." She and Gawain helped Marie to their position. "Now bow as best you can."

"I should do the lady thing," Marie assumed. Before either of her guides could help, she braced herself with the walking stick as best she could. Then she grabbed at her skirt. Her leg wobbled but she lowered herself a bit too fast. She stumbled and fell to the stones. "See? I can't even _respect_ them!" Her eyes teared up. "I ruin it!"

Several coughs echoed from the gallery. A few eyes looked to Gawain and Britomart wondering why they'd allowed Marie to try the move on her own.

Rivers didn't even move his eyes to honor the crippled girl with the slightest glance.

Merlin got up off of the throne. The girl's tears ripped at his heart to say the least. _I'll be right back,_ ha advised the Queen. Then he descended from the dais and strode toward the trio.

"I'm still ruining it." Marie reiterated pointedly. She pulled herself to her knees and bowed her head instead.

"No! No you didn't!" Gawain insisted in the meantime. He helped her to her feet. He offered her a helpful smile. "Now see? You were just showing _respect._ " He saw Merlin looking at him almost ironically. "Just trying to make her feel better, Your Worship." He bowed again.

Merlin suppressed an eye roll. "That's a good thing, Gawain. I'm sure Marie is anxious enough being here." He smiled at Marie. "Queen Mithian and I wanted you to know that you haven't ruined anything."

"But…but…I can't even bow or…." Marie gasped.

Merlin's eyes twinkled at her. "You're respecting us, Marie. Thank you. If everyone tried as hard as you are, we'd be the best kingdom in Britannia."

"Really?" Marie bowed her head. "Sorry. I didn't mean to doubt you, my Lord."

Merlin shook his head. "You aren't doubting. You want to believe. We're here to help you do that."

Mithian walked over as well. She stooped down next to Merlin. "We will find justice for everyone big and small, Marie." She placed a hand on the girl's arm. A warm smile soothed feelings.

"A good heart is worth it," Merlin indicated. "Promise me you'll keep trying for us? I'm still getting used to being here too. I have things to work on." He grinned. "We'll learn together. Okay?"

"Okay. Thank you, Lord and Lady," Marie expressed before bowing her head again.

"You're _very_ welcome!" Mithian assured her before she and Merlin returned to the throne.

Rivers stared allowing his shock and disdain for the young girl to show for all to see. _What's that wood trash doing here? She isn't even worth a hearing!_

Merlin wanted to retort. He stopped at Mithian's look and a slight shake of her head. _We can't let him…._

 _We won't. That's why we're here. Patience and faith, Merlin. Trust that it will work,_ Mithian assured him. She nodded to Brumenwald. "Chancellor, if you please?"

"Indeed, my Queen." Brumenwald bowed to the two monarchs. Then he turned to the assembly. "Good morn, Nobles, Knights and Ladies of the Realm. We are here to address a matter brought forth before us. We have a breach of contract and mistreatment of a potential guest. Those are the charges. Lord Rivers of Bardneston, how do you respond?"

" _Excuse me?"_ Rivers sniffed at the charges. "Queen Mithian, I protest!"

Mithian arched a severe eyebrow. Her eyes sparked. "You are addressing both King Merlin _and_ me. Do not ignore him _again_! Am I clear?"

Rivers kept his eyes firmly on her.

"You will _look_ at him and _bow_ accordingly!" Mithian snapped like an angry cobra. "HE IS YOUR KING!"

Rivers glanced about the chamber. He saw _Disapproval_ 's countenance draped across the entire bodies' faces.

Merlin exhaled. He wanted to say 'enough' but didn't want to step on her toes.

"UP HERE!" Mithian insisted; her voice rising several more octaves. "If Marie can do so with her situation then so can an able-bodied man like you. Show respect _now_."

Rivers glared at Merlin. While he wasn't as foolish as others to openly oppose the Warlock sitting on the throne, he still didn't agree with the latter's right to be there. Accordingly he bowed almost mechanically toward Merlin. "Apologies then, _Sire_."

Merlin nodded impatiently. _How did Arthur have the self-restraint that he did?_

 _Patience, Merlin. We're getting to that point that I promised,_ Mithian reminded him.

Merlin exhaled deeply. "Marie of Haverston, you were telling Sir Gawain and Lady Britomart about your misfortune. Can you repeat it for us all?"

Marie gulped. "I'm sorry, Good King. I…I…didn't think people would say anything." She bowed her head and trembled. She felt the scathing glare from Rivers. She quaked slumping onto her walking stick.

"It's okay," Gawain assured her. "We're all here to support you, Kid." He motioned toward the throne.

"Just tell the truth," Merlin requested. "Okay? That's all we expect from you."

"Don't be afraid," Mithian added. "Nobody will hurt you."

"O…okay." Marie relented with a nervous stutter. She forced herself to ignore Rivers' angry glares. "I've been in the woods for a long time. Big red monster and lots of bad knights hurt my village. My family died. I was picking berries when it happened."

"Haverston was in Meleagant's path. He sacked the village," Merlin reminded the assembly. "Please go on, Marie."

"Thank…thank you." Marie glanced for a heartbeat toward Rivers. Then she kept going. "My Mum and Dad talked here. I knew it was a long way. I just did my best. Lots of hills. Rain was bad. I needed to eat. I go into some towns. They didn't want me. They'd chase me away. I'd hide in the woods again and walked more." She bowed her head sadly.

"And you came to our royal eating place?" Mithian asked to remind the girl.

Marie nodded. "Yes, my Lady. It was getting to be night. I was so hungry. I could barely get through the door. Everything smelled so good in there. People were talking and laughing around tables. I felt all warm being there. I wanted to stay. This nice lady asked when I'd had my last meal. I told her a week and a half. I didn't really know. She told me to wait. Then she gave me this bowl of soup and good bread. I really liked it. It was so good! I asked her if I could stay. I was willing to work. I was!"

Rivers coughed in derision.

"I was too!" Marie insisted. "You threw me out! You wouldn't let me work! You wouldn't let me!" She broke down again.

Gawain grabbed onto Marie comforting her as best as he could manage. _Anger_ burned in his heart. "It's all right. You're safe."

Marie nodded. "Sorry." She wiped her eyes. "Sorry." She kneeled again before the dais.

"And what did you do after that?" Merlin inquired.

"I lived in the woods. It got real cold. I found berries. I fished with my staff and some string. Liked the pretty leaves. But the snow covered them all up. Had to dig to get more berries. Ate anything. I kept walking. I didn't see no one. Not until Sir Gawain," Marie concluded before giving his hand a squeeze.

Gawain smiled at her. Still his heart broke for her again.

A hush fell around the chamber. Everyone sat in disbelief over Marie's plight. They couldn't believe how she'd be allowed to freeze in the woods all fall and winter.

"I see." Merlin rubbed his chin. "Thank you, Marie. Rivers, how do you respond to that?"

Rivers cleared his throat. "Sire, you can see the girl can barely stand. How would she be able to work off her room and board?"

Mithian retorted, "And yet she didn't just curl up and die at the side of the road. Did she?" She composed herself. "Continue."

Rivers coughed. "My Lady, there's nothing more to say. I found one of my serving wenches giving away _good food_ to this _wood trash_! She would have begged and just ate."

"Did she offer to work? Yes or no," Merlin pushed.

"Yes but…again what can she do? She can't clear tables. She can't bear more than one tankard at a time or do washing," Rivers dismissed.

"She offered. According to your charge, that's all she needed to do. After that, as our officer in charge of said resting place, it is to you to help find something either there or in the village. You could have spoken to the lord of that town. I _know_ he would have helped her." Merlin pointed. "Sir Gawain?"

"Yeah?" Gawain asked in response.

"If Rivers had asked, would you have responded?" Merlin put in to him.

"Lady Britomart and I would have done so. No doubt. As I did after I found her," Gawain answered frankly. He turned to Rivers. "If _you had asked._ "

Rivers fumed in silence.

"I've heard enough," Mithian declared. She turned to Merlin. _What do you think?_

 _Loss of rank. I don't want him hurt but maybe let him see what I had to go through? I think he'd be a good peasant,_ Merlin retorted.

 _I agree._ Mithian pointed at the accused. "Lord Rivers of Bardneston, you are found guilty on all counts. By your own admission, you denied food and lodging to someone willing to work for them. In so doing, you have violated our royal standard for operating said establishment. Furthermore you have disrespected our royal personage. Accordingly we are taking said tavern from you. Due to your lack of respect for us and the court, your title and lands are forfeit. Since you do not respect King Merlin, perhaps you might experience his road for yourself?" She looked to Britomart. "Lady Britomart?" 

"Yes, Milady?" Britomart queried.

"Perhaps you might have need for _a servant_ on your estate?" Mithian supposed.

Rivers wanted to reply but knew he'd already broken through whatever thin ice he'd been standing on at that point.

"I was thinking of something _simple_ for such an _untried_ pair of hands." Britomart's eyes narrowed. "Perhaps we could acquaint him with _a plow_?" She bowed. "With your permission, King Merlin and Queen Mithian?"

"Granted and so it shall be. Take him from our sight. We shall await word on what Rivers makes of himself," Mithian concluded. She signaled to the guarding knights who quickly dragged the condemned out of the chamber.

"Perhaps we might move on to the other affair on the agenda?" Merlin proposed. He definitely felt glad that unpleasant case had been dealt with. He'd beaten his own doubt and derision down in order not to sabotage the proceeding at hand.

"If you'd wish to proceed?" Mithian concurred with a slight nudge for his sake.

"Thanks," Merlin expressed. "The case reveals a situation in our kingdom. Marie has no parents or village to go to. Sir Gawain and Lady Britomart, you would like to have a child. Is that still your wish?"

"We would, Sire," Britomart agreed.

"Bloody straight," Gawain chimed in. "Hey, Your Worship." He motioned toward Marie. "Can we be her parents?"

Mithian coughed at her friend's irreverence. She glanced at Merlin who simply smirked and shrugged. _That's Gawain being Gawain. Right?_

 _He'll never change. That's his way of being loyal and respectful,_ Merlin pointed out. "Marie, do you want this as well?"

"I can actually go with them! Yes, Good King and Queen! YES! Thank you! Thank you!" Marie accepted enthusiastically.

"Then, Lord Brumenwald, you shall record that for our archive. That is settled." Mithian stood and straightened her dress. "That will be all."

Merlin walked over to Marie. "You see, Marie? There is justice for all."

"Thank you. You're so good," Marie expressed.

"Seriously, Merlin….thanks," Gawain expressed. He embraced his friend. "You have no idea how much this means."

"We do. Besides it is one way to keep you _somewhat_ occupied and away from the tavern for a little while," Mithian teased.

"Okay. Hit a guy in his weak spot," Gawain cracked back. Still his eyes twinkled in gratitude. He hugged his new daughter. "Just wait until you see everything! It's going to be great!" He took her hand and guided her toward the hall beyond.

"Now I have _two children_ to watch over," Britomart declared with an eye roll. She curtseyed again to them. "My Lord and Lady, thank you once again." As she walked away, her smile and expression thanked them over and over again.

"And so Lady Britomart has her dream at last. She has her knighthood, a family and someone to love," Mithian declared.

"As do we all. Guess we should all count ourselves as lucky. Our land heals. People adjust to new realities and situations. The old and new are bridged by understanding." Merlin turned to her. "And to think that a certain unconventional Princess was at the heart of it?"

"Yeah?" Mithian snorted. "I wonder who that poor girl was? Must have been that creative Warlock who cast a love spell. You think?" She smirked allowing her lips to brush _Amor_ 's strokes across his cheek yet again.

"Still to be determined. Maybe though there are three little ones who'd like to see them?" Merlin queried.

"Mmmm….maybe," Mithian's eyes sparkled into his. "Merlin, I love you."

"And I love you." He offered a peck on her left cheek. Then he led her from the chamber.

And in such ways, the final piece of the circle came into view. How it would fit only the goddess could tell…..


	90. Celebration

Conclusion [May Day]

[Somewhere Else]

The triple goddess observed the continuing changes with interest. _Approval_ and _Satisfaction_ moved her perspective in hopeful directions. She watched the Albion-wide reforms sweeping across _Britannia_. She noted the slightest of _Acceptance_ 's sparks smoldering toward a renewed flame. She nodded at the treaties' signed and inter-kingdom cooperation. _May this spirit foster an era of peace at least for a while._ She knew that such things would not last forever.

Still even she, as immortal as she was, could treasure a _Pax Albionnica_ such as this one.

"Milady?" Freya called while stepping from the mists. She curtseyed respectfully.

 _My Child, you have done well._ The goddess turned to the high priestess. _Already the efforts with the order bear fruit. It is early but some of the initiates could become priests and priestesses one day._

"Priestess Nimue and Talesin deserve credit for their instruction as well. I benefit from their assistance as well as Merlin's _,_ " she deflected.

 _Yes. Emrys grows more by the day as a ruler and leader. Mithian is every bit of the mentor I imagined her being,_ the goddess assessed. _And the other kingdoms will follow their lead._

"Camelot is still at the center, I thought. The others, Nemeth included, still seem to look there," Freya noted.

 _For now._ The goddess shrugged. _Even now, the focus moves. Observe well over the coming era, my Daughter. We shall see more change._

"You are all-knowing, Milady." She curtseyed again respectfully. "With your pardon?"

 _Yes. There is the gathering at Nemeth. You should attend that. Do enjoy your feast,_ the goddess advised.

"Thank you, Milady."Freya nodded with her head. Then she disappeared into the mists.

 _And so the strands, torn apart by war and chaos, interweave anew in a different design. The center shifts yet the alliances remain._ The goddess waved her hand shifting her view to Whitgate and the gathering to come. _And so shall it be…._

[Whitgate—Meadow Just Beyond Whitgate's Walls]

Mithian surveyed the meadow contentedly. For weeks, the court had buzzed with planning and activity surrounding the festival. She and Merlin had the council coordinating with the nobles in the countryside about village festivals and local celebrations. Granted they still didn't have much to offer in terms of food or wine. Still the tradition needed to be reestablished nonetheless.

Each village followed Whitgate's example in this regard. May poles sprouted up in some places. In others, decorations livened up unused ones. Floral sprigs brightened doorways, fountains and building fronts. Local musicians livened up their squares. If none were in a village, the adjacent communities lent a hand. In an uncustomary practice (and more than likely due to Merlin's insistence), the manor lords opened up their stores for their _servii_ and the townspeople.

 _Grandfather would be pleased! I am sorry, Father. I know you did not approve of these celebrations. I do this for the people. I believe you understand._ She nodded and glanced toward the sky. "We must have life."

"Oh I think we do," Merlin noted.

She smirked and turned to find him with their children. "I know we do. Life is something to be celebrated. With the war and conflict we've suffered, we owe it to our friends, our subjects and ourselves to promote peace and love."

"Not to mention everyone being here," Merlin surmised. "This is so great. Thanks for doing this here instead of in the castle."

"Kilgarrah, Aithusa and their young should be here as well," Mithian agreed. She hummed a tune to the babies soothing their nerves and relaxing them.

 _And we appreciate that, Mithian,_ Kilgarrah interjected telepathically. _We should all come together rather than make war._ He soared through the clouds and alighted on the grass beside the hosts.

 _I am in the mood to celebrate as well,_ Aithusa chimed in. _Come along!_ She led the younger dragons now three long apiece toward her partner. _So much light and music. It is a pity Morgana could not see this._

"Why would she want….?" Mithian wondered not understanding the white dragon's meaning. She only remembered the anger and dark vengeance within the priestess. She recalled the pain that the other caused.

"She wasn't always the dark witch," Gwen pointed out. She held a bundle in her arms. Beside her Lancelot admired the scene. "This is quite the gathering."

"As Mithian just said, we all have a lot to feel good about. Maybe it can be the start of a new tradition?" Merlin supposed. "Kind of like how we met, Lancelot?"

Lancelot chuckled. "As long as we don't start a tournament." He shook his head. "I'm getting too old for that. I don't want Gawain getting any ideas." He waved to Percival and Blancheflor. "Look who's here! We didn't think you could make the trip!"

"Annis agreed to watch the northern border. Besides we wanted to see everyone," Percival explained.

"Gawain and Britomart's daughter, Marie, suffered much in Meleagant's destructive wave. We wanted her to know that it won't happen again," Blancheflor noted. "Besides we wanted to share our news too." She eyed her fellow Queens with their bundles of joy. "I am not far behind you all it seems." She motioned to her own expanding belly. "I hope to deliver sometime in the fall before Samhain." She admired the triplets. "They are beautiful. My compliments, Merlin and Mithian."

"Thank you," Mithian accepted. "Arthur's on the left. Freya's in the middle. Rodor is on the right."

"Is it true, Merlin, that you needed magic to deliver them?" Lancelot queried.

"We had…complications with the birth," Merlin explained not wanting to go into detail. "I had an idea based on something I saw Priestesses Freya and Nimue do. I cast a spell, got our kids to safety and made sure Mithian was okay." He rubbed his Queen's arm. "It was close but we made it."

 _You underestimate yourself, Merlin,_ Kilgarrah admonished. _You had the matter in hand. Your doubt made it harder than it had to be. Your confidence in all things now better suits you especially when tempered by your humility._

 _Thank you, Kilgarrah. I keep trying to grow and improve,_ Merlin expressed. "And how is Ninane?"

"She fusses but today's she is really calm," Gwen noted. She admired how peacefully her daughter slept in her arms. "Your presence always soothes her, Merlin. Thank you."

"Wish you could show our servants that secret, Merlin," Lancelot lamented. Seeing Gwen shoot a disapproving look, he asked, "What? Isn't it the truth?"

"She's touchy. We'll deal with it," Gwen supposed. "Just wait until they get a little older. Hopefully you can do that with the triplets, Merlin."

"Yes. Our chambermaid, Matilda, does well with them. Mother loves to watch them. As I'm sure you have discovered, it is difficult to rule and be a parent too." Mithian shook her head. "Sometimes I wonder how the bond can exist."

"Mother? I'm sorry, Mithian. I thought your mother died decades ago," Blancheflor pointed out.

"She did. I was referring to Merlin's mother, Hunith. She loves her grandchildren," Mithian clarified. "Who are we to object when we have council matters or other items of business to attend to?"

"They are being taken care of. Mother will make sure they're grounded. There won't be any prats in our castle," Merlin indicated.

Gwen chuckled hearing the reference to Arthur. "He'd be proud of you, Merlin. Never forget that."

"I know he is." Merlin shook his head. "Whereever he is, I know he's watching out for us." He waved a kindly finger at Ninane. "And he cares about her as well."

"Quite the gathering of royal personages," Freya declared. "On behalf of the triple goddess, greetings to you all and her blessings upon you."

"Thank you," Lancelot accepted.

"And your order flourishes, Priestess Freya. Doesn't it? We've seen priestesses working in the countryside over the past few weeks. Congratulations as well," Gwen noted.

"Our first group of initiates passed their final challenge. Now they serve the goddess in all regards," Freya reported with more than a bit of pride. "Nimue and Talesin are a great help to me. As with you all, there is still a great deal of work to be done. The Purge and the last generation harmed many and left others bereft. We must rebuild." She admired her little namesake and the latter's brothers. "It will be a work of generations. We have started that. Now we and they must continue it."

"But we can lift a goblet along the way too," Gawain chimed in. He walked over with Marie and Britomart. "Hey, Lance and Percy! How's it going?"

"Gawain, I hear you haven't been to the tavern as much. That's not like you," Lancelot wondered.

"He has _other priorities_ now," Britomart noted. "Between the estate, court, the occasional battle and being a father, he has enough to deal with."

"Lance, wait until your kid grows up a bit. Marie's a ball of energy. Aren't you?" Gawain pointed out. He rubbed his daughter's shoulder.

"Father, I do my best," Marie replied but smiled at her father's teasing. The new walking stick had a padded handle for her arm. "Momma, who are these nice people?"

Britomart smiled. For the court gatherings, they kept Marie on the estate. At least amongst their friends, she could meet everyone. "You know King Lancelot and Queen Guinevere of course. Next to them we have King Percival and Queen Blancheflor from Cawdor."

Marie curtseyed as gracefully as she could. Despite the slow and deliberate movements, she managed quite well. "It is nice to finally meet you," she answered; her words sounding beyond her years.

"Hey. Marie's pretty smart. Somehow she knows this stuff," Gawain mentioned. _Pride_ warmed his heart. He patted Marie on the shoulder.

"Father brags too much about me. I try really hard is all," Marie deflected. She saw Ywain, Elaine and _Malodius_ walking over. "Mallie! Oh wow!" She ran over and put her arms around the lion's neck affectionately.

 _Malodius_ purred softly. He rubbed his mane against her face.

"Ooh! That tickles!" Marie realized with a giggle.

"I see she's attached to _Malodius_?" Percival noticed.

"It works both ways," Elaine assured them. She held a swaddled bundle in her arms. "Palamon needs company. Sometimes Marie reads to him."

"He falls asleep when she does so," Ywain concurred. He rubbed Marie's shoulder. "You see? We all help each other. You are more than a good friend to us."

"You're too kind, Sir Ywain. Lady Elaine and you are so nice. I feel like a grown up when I can help," Marie pointed out.

"You've had a lot of experience in that regard, my Dear. Meleagant and his agents used to cross the border and harass the villages there," Blancheflor recalled. "More than likely, you had to learn how to address them so as to survive."

"You know, Lady?" Marie gasped.

"You remember the men who came to Richmont from across the border? Those were from my garrison. Even if I am of the true royal line of Cawdor, I would not let our friends suffer due to our foolishness. Nor would I let a child go hungry if I could help it," Blancheflor pointed out.

"We heard about your ordeal, Child. We are sorry. It won't happen again," Percival vowed. "Your parents and the others have been buried properly. We wanted you to know."

"Thank you." Marie bowed her head. She grabbed onto her foster parents tightly. "Don't you both go anywhere. Father, I don't want you getting in trouble and being hauled away either!"

"I ain't goin' nowhere, Missy," Gawain vowed. He kissed the girl's forehead.

"I'll second that," Britomart agreed.

"On that note…." Merlin raised a goblet. "I'd like to make a toast!"

Everyone grasped a goblet of their own. Marie, for her part, raised a wooden cup of water.

"To the future! May we all stand united! May we have patience and understanding! Stronger together than apart!" Merlin toasted.

"STRONGER TOGETHER THAN APART!" his friends…no _his family_ …cheered with him. They drank a mouthful to seal that pledge signaling happy times ahead.

Merlin hugged Mithian's shoulders. He smiled at his wife and their family warmly. "We have so much. And it's due to your faith, Mithian."

"It's due to all of us, Merlin. It's due to _our family_." Mithian squeezed his hand. She gazed upon the rest of the gathering with pride. "And we love you all." She leaned into her beloved King's chest and sighed contentedly not caring about appearances or other such things.

And so it went for Albion. Seemingly fractured by Morgana's malice and Camlann's blood, the coalition of realms held more tightly together than ever. A last battle, sweeping changes and coexistence had brought them together. Friendship and warm bonds would keep them so.

And to think, it all started with the goddess' faith in a certain cast off Princess and a mournful Warlock. Ah what harvests can come from seeds such as those! What harvests indeed!


	91. Triple Goddess' Hopes and Praise

Epilogue

 _The Triple Goddess speaks once more…._

 _The sentiments in that meadow gladden my heart. In contrast to the dark ambitions mortals can sometime fall to, the warmth and spirit present among that company ensure a better future for those involved. Much like the dandelion, Camelot's old guard brings fruit and enlightenment to other places in need of such things. Their commitment and service harkens a new level of understanding._

 _Ah yes, Camelot. While under Lancelot and Guinevere, it will retain some of its former importance. However, as I said to Freya earlier, its season already passes. Its regality as Britannia's high seat already heads up the dirt road from the Pendragons' former citadel, through the Gedref lands and toward its new home in Whitgate._

 _As I foretold at the tale's beginning, Mithian's faith and perseverance would make the difference. Yes she had support from the many allies lying in wait around the countryside. She had her father to guide her in the beginning. But she had to maintain her belief in the face of great odds. She had to nurture her love and fight to get Emrys his due. She showed compassion for Freya and Kilgarrah when others would not have done so. She allowed Emrys to grow when others would've run from his magic._

 _From her, the next generation of dragon lords (and lady) have emerged. Because of her, the next generation of dragons flies amongst us. We have new tolerance of magic. We have light and more laughter than before._

 _And all because of one woman…one Princess turned Queen who made the Greatest Warlock believe in himself….._

 _Now if only all mortals could so love and believe in others as Mithian does. As Emrys and she do in each other. Now *that* would be a world worth sharing….._

THE END


End file.
